Master Quest: Beginnings
by potat lasaro
Summary: Following a devastating event six years prior, the Pokemon League has enforced reforms that require anyone who wants to be a professional trainer to attend a League sponsored school and graduate from it. Can Ash Ketchum manage to graduate though? Follow along as this rookie trainer spends his freshman year overcoming rivals, villainous teams and even himself. AU
1. My Name is Ash Ketchum!

**Welcome, for those of you who know me, welcome back to a new story by me and thank you for clicking on the story. For those who don't, thank you for giving this a shot. Now, it'll be a little different than my previous story with this being in an AU** _ **completely**_ **different from the anime, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it anyways since there's a lot in store for it. Anyways, enough of this, time to get into the first chapter.**

 **Without further ado, I welcome you all to Master Quest Book 1: Beginnings**

 **Ch 1: My Name is Ash Ketchum!**

* * *

"The world before us has not always been the same, changing over the past thousands of years from what were dark times in our history. Wars raged on and soon, creatures with heightened abilities emerged from the aftermath; creatures that were able to fit in devices that broke them down to microscopic levels. Pocket monsters, or commonly known in today's world as Pokémon," a voice continued on, the owner being unseen as those listening on began to grow bored. The heat in the room was making it almost unbearable to be cooped up any longer.

The classroom wasn't large, rather a small room consisting of a chalkboard, five desks (four for students and one for the teacher) and a large glass window that showed the outside where hundreds of Pokémon roamed the fields of the laboratory. The students wished they were the ones on the outside, but knew that after today, their own personal adventures would be beginning. One such student, however, took it a step further, deciding to take a nap at the apex of the lecture, his light snores filling the ears of his classmates but luckily avoiding his teacher.

Sitting at his desk, young, twelve-year old Ash Ketchum began to doze off, the lecture of his final class beginning to get to him. He had never been the best student, but was always decent enough to skate on by the skin of his teeth. However, today's final lecture on the history of Pokémon was proving to be too much for him. He was more about taking action, not taking notes and it was showing today. Placing his head onto his desk, the Pallet Town native had fallen into a deep sleep, his teacher, Professor Oak, not even noticing at the time.

 _After today, I'll be able to choose my very own Pokémon partner. I've already got it all planned out, Squirtle is my first choice since Water-Types are really versatile in battle,_ Ash thought to himself, the Water-Type appearing onto a battlefield next to him. The duo stared down a rather imposing Golem, the Rock and Ground-Type using a Rollout attack, Squirtle dodging it easily by firing a Water Gun at the ground, the Water-Type gliding right over its opponent before launching off a Water Gun attack. The blast landed on Golem, weakening it to the point where Squirtle finished its opponent off with a powerful Tackle attack.

"Alright...we...we did it, Squirtle," Ash mumbled out, a small amount of drool pooling on his desk, the other classmates noticing him sleep now, one of them finding the situation hilarious.

"Looks like, Ashy-Boy is already dreaming about being a trainer before even passing the exam. He should probably be paying better attention, though it'll be too funny to see the look on his face when he fails and can't apply to any of the other schools until next year!" Gary Oak, the top student of the small class whispered out, snickering under his breath. "It would be a real shame if gramps found out." The brown-haired boy leaned back in his chair, arms rested behind his back while his grandfather continued on, mentioning something about a war in a far-away region thousands of years ago.

"Just keep that big mouth of yours quiet, Gary Oak. We're all getting out of here today, we've all been in this class together for three years now and we've all planned on graduating together," the young girl sitting next to him stated quietly, bopping him on the top of his head. Gary rubbed it for a moment, the girl glaring at him. "Open your mouth and you won't hear the end of it from me."

Gary just continued to rub his head, looking over at the girl before glaring at her. "Leaf, you didn't have to hit me. Geez, I was just messing around. Besides, someone like Ash will never make it in the type of setting like a university. He'll probably graduate and then wander the region trying to make ends meet by entering small tournaments or helping towns out. He'd never make it as a professional just like his father."

At that moment, Ash seemed to stir from his sleep, turning his head from one side of the desk to the other before letting out a light groan. Gary stifled a laugh while Leaf glared at him, making sure that he wouldn't let it escape his mouth and alert the professor of what was occurring. "I...I'm going to become...the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Then...then I'll be the number one ranked trainer. Yeah...number...one," he muttered through his sleep, yawning at the end of his sentence before sitting back up. His eyes blinked a moment, hands rubbing away at his exhausted eyeballs.

"Is class over yet? I can't wait much longer until I can start on my journey," he stated quietly, fists clenched before pumping them slightly.

"Not yet," Leaf replied, the girl pointing up to the chalkboard that Professor Oak was writing on. "We've still got the final exam to take and then we'll be allowed to pick our first partners."

"You have to pass the test first, something you'll never be able to accomplish by sleeping all day. There's more to being a trainer than just having battles," Gary butted in, smirking at Ash before the two glared at each other.

"I'll show you!" Ash began to cry out, only to be interrupted by Professor Oak, the teacher glaring in their direction before placing four tests in his hands and passing them out to his students.

"Now remember, this test will cover everything you've studied under me during these past three years and will count towards fifty percent of your final grade in this class. Those who pass, you'll receive your junior trainer licenses which would allow you to continue on to a four-year school to get a professional license or just continue on your way as a trainer doing whatever you desire. However, if you do attend a four-year school, you can get a degree that would allow more opportunities for you as a trainer," Professor Oak explained, picking up a timer and turning the dial until it was pointed straight up again. Placing the device back onto his desk, before sitting down. The older man then pulled out his book of poems, reading through them as time passed by.

 _I'll show Gary, I'll pass this test with a score that beats even Leaf's! Now, question one. Based on what you've learned in this class, what three stones can trigger an evolution in a certain Pokémon. Bonus points if you can name the Pokémon._ Ash read the question to himself, sweat beginning to form on his neck as he skipped the first question and continued onto the next. One by one, each question appeared to be harder than the next, ranging from what region did a war break out in, where only through the use of a deadly weapon did it end, to what part of Kanto are you most likely to encounter a Krabby.

Placing his head back onto his desk, Ash groaned in annoyance before seeing a smirk on Gary's face. The despicable grin lighting a fire in Ash's stomach, the young boy was not to be outdone by his rival. Lifting his head, Ash moved his pencil across the test, answering to the best of his ability each question. Whether he answered it correctly or not, Ash didn't know. All he did know was that time was running down and the questions were only getting more difficult the further down he got. Finally, after what felt like forever, the alarm went off. Handing his paper in, Ash left the room and into Professor Oak's living room.

"It'll be great to get out of Pallet Town and right into Pokémon Academy!" Gary cried out, leaning back into the couch, Ash just looking at him while they all awaited their grades. It hadn't even been five minutes since they handed their tests in, and Ash couldn't believe that Gary was already thinking of getting into the most prestigious school in all of Kanto.

"And how did _you_ get into Pokémon Academy!? No one from Pallet Town has gotten into that school once!" Ash cried out, even Leaf looking on in surprise. Gary merely laughing at their shocked expressions. "You've got to be bluffing, everyone from Pallet Town have gone off to either Saffron Community or just taken their trainer's license and joined the Junior Circuit. Some are lucky to get into other schools, but it's unheard of."

"Yeah, Gary, even I'm wondering how you got in there. Your grades are slightly lower than mine and I barely made it into Pokémon University in Celadon," Leaf joined in, the two of them finding it suspicious of their classmate to make it into the top school in the region. "There's definitely a catch to this."

Gary merely shrugged his shoulders, laughing softly before pulling out an envelope. Taking it from his hands, Leaf opened it up, Ash peering over her shoulder as they read the letter over, a frown forming over Leaf's face. "Dear, Mr. Oak, it is with our great honor to be telling you that for this Fall Semester, you have been accepted into the Freshmen Class for Pokémon Academy. We here at the school cannot wait to have someone from such a rich background be joining us and continuing on the legacy of this proud school," Leaf read aloud, Gary smirking the entire time.

"You probably only got in because of your grandfather," Ash muttered, Gary taking his letter of acceptance back and placing it in his pocket. "There's no other way they would accept someone like you into their school."

"Sometimes it takes knowing someone important to get places in life. Too bad neither of you have any connections to get you into Pokémon Acade-" he began to say, Leaf slapping him in the face before yelling at the cocky boy.

"You knew all along that your grandfather could get you in! And never once did you think to have him write a letter of recommendation for me!" she shouted before huffing off some steam. Ash laughed to himself, Gary's left cheek now bright red from the mark. "A letter of recommendation from _the_ Professor Oak could have gotten me into that school, especially with my grades being better than yours."

"Should have asked," Gary responded, Ash merely shaking his head at the response. Ash didn't know why, but Gary had changed over the past few years, growing more distant from them and constantly trying to put him down. It was starting to get frustrating for Ash, the boy having enough with Gary. He wanted to say something, but the sound of footsteps cut his train of thought off. Turning towards the approaching person, Ash began to sweat. Walking towards them was Professor Oak, their four tests gripped firmly in his hand.

"Before I reveal the grades to you, I would first like to say that it's been an honor teaching each of you these past three years. To see you all come in, ready to learn on your first day and develop into the people you are today fills me with excitement for the next generation. I understand that some of you were better than the others in certain aspects of being a trainer, but I know you'll all do an excellent job with whatever career path you choose to continue down," Oak began to say, shuffling through the papers before looking at them. "Now, when I call your name, please head down to the laboratory where we'll work on getting your junior license and first partner Pokémon.

"And how else would we end our final lecture than with Leaf receiving the highest mark. Congratulations, and may your success continue for you at the next level," he stated happily, handing the paper to Leaf while saying a few words of encouragement to her before she walked down the hall. Ash watched her disappear down the corridor, his patience growing thin as he waited for his name to be announced. "And of course, right behind her was Gary. Listen, you and I both know you're pretty smart, but you need to stop slacking off once you leave this class, the teachers at Pokémon Academy won't be as laid back as I am."

"You don't have to worry so much, gramps. I'm gonna be fine," Gary scoffed, reaching for his paper before walking down the hallway. Ash noted the lack of words between them, but realized that whatever had to be said would probably occur in private. Ash waited on, Professor Oak calling out the other boy's name, Ash unable to remember it due to his lack of involvement. But even then, it appeared he passed too.

Now it was his turn. "So, when can I finally leave on my own Pokémon journey, Professor Oak?" Ash asked, smiling up at his teacher for the past three years. The look on the professor's face however didn't look like what it had been for the others. Casting a slight glance at Ash, Samuel Oak sighing as he handed Ash his test back.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but you failed the final exam by scoring only a fifty-six. I can't pass you with a score like that, you'll just have to retake the class and hopefully pass next time," he began to say, Ash shocked from his words. Dropping his test onto the floor, Ash couldn't believe just what occurred, grabbing ahold of Professor Oak's lab coat to keep him from leaving.

"There just has to be another way for me to score enough to pass! I just have to pass and begin my journey towards becoming a Pokémon Master! Not to mention what Gary will say once he finds out I was the only one to fail," Ash pleaded, not wanting to be left behind by his childhood rival. "Please, I'll do anything! I'll even...r-read!"

Scratching at his chin, Professor Oak seemed to be deep in thought. Almost as if he was seriously thinking about giving Ash a second chance, a way to better show he was ready to be a Pokémon trainer that didn't rely on taking a test.

"Hmm...There is _one_ test I could give you, but it is rather difficult. Passing it would prove to me that you are ready to gain your trainer's license just like the others," Oak stated, Ash filling with joy and excitement. If he could pass this one test, then he too would be going on a journey. "But first, allow me to go and hand out partners to those who passed. It wouldn't be right to make them wait because of a make up exam."

Ash just sighed at the remark, choosing to ignore it and just focus on what could possibly be coming his way. Watching Professor Oak walk down the hallway, Ash could have sworn he saw something fall from the older man's lab coat and roll across the floor. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, Ash moved over to the object slowly, seeing a stray pokeball laying on the ground.

"Huh? What's a pokeball just doing here?" Ash thought, poking at the capture device. Causing it to roll slightly, Ash picked it up in his bare hands, cradling the device gently. "Professor Oak must have not realized he dropped this. Maybe if I bring it back to him, he'll see how responsible I am and give me a trainer's license.

"Though, it would be kind of cool to see which Pokémon is inside of here," Ash stated, staring at the pokeball with wide eyes, wondering if he should push the button in the center. Listening to the conversation down the hallway, Ash could hear all three of them picking their partners and he couldn't help but feel left out. "You must be feeling left out as well; your friends being picked as partners for those guys. Why don't we spend some time together then," he muttered, poking the button to release whoever was inside. In a flash of light, a small creature emerged.

"Pikachu," the Electric-Type muttered before scratching behind his ear. The look in his eyes changed from one of confusion to animosity once he noticed Ash sitting across from him, the boy not noticing the change in demeanor as well. Ash was completely surprised to see a Pikachu of all Pokémon being held within the capture device, his body acting without thinking. Pulling the Mouse Pokémon into a quick hug, Ash soon found himself being shocked by a large amount of electricity. "Pipi, pikachu pi!" he cried out before pushing the nearby window open and jumping out it, leaving Ash in shock to what just happened.

"D-Did that Pikachu just run away!?" Ash shouted before covering his mouth, careful to make sure Professor Oak didn't hear him. If news of this got to the professor, then there would be no way he would ever get his junior trainer's license and then he would be forced to work at his mom's restaurant for the rest of his life. He had no intention of doing _that._ Calming himself down, Ash picked up the pokeball and placed it in his pocket before walking towards the window.

Looking out it, he noticed that the wind was now picking up and black storm clouds were filling the sky. Ash noticed a few of the Pokémon that lived on Professor Oak's ranch took shelter in the trees and bushes that were nearby, a crackle of thunder ripping through the area. Ash bit his lower lip out of worry for the Pikachu who had escaped the lab, the poor fellow was running right into what could become a dangerous storm.

"I can't just leave him out there," Ash grunted to himself, reaching down to pick up the pokeball that contained the rebellious creature. Looking at it, he noticed a small lightning bolt on it and wondered why just this one was marked differently from the others. Deciding it wasn't important, he quickly threw the pokeball into his pants pocket before jumping out the window in search of that Pikachu. "Don't worry, Pikachu, I'm coming to find you whether you want me to or not! I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you! Otherwise I'll never be able to call myself a Pokémon Master."

* * *

Running across the open field, Ash looked far and wide to find any trace of the Mouse Pokémon. However, no matter where he looked, there were no signs of him at all. Not at the lake, open plains, or even the beginning of the forest. He had seen countless Pokémon, some he wished he could interact with, but none were the Pikachu he was searching for. Stopping in his tracks, Ash cast a quick glance into the forest, remembering just what Professor Oak warned him and the others about venturing too deep into it.

 _My laboratory is home to many wild Pokémon, becoming rather calm around humans and other species. However, there are still some who stay rambunctious and will not hesitate to attack. They're usually found deeper within the forest, having chosen to stay separated from Pokémon who have warmed up to humans. They don't take well to those who enter their territory._ Ash merely gulped, wondering just what kind of creatures would be lurking in there.

"It doesn't matter though. Even if there were the most dangerous Pokémon ever in there, I can't leave Pikachu to himself! I have to find him," Ash stated, turning his prized hat backwards before taking his first steps deeper into the forest. Feeling a few drops of water on his skin, Ash knew he had to pick up the pace and find Pikachu, a bolt of lightning striking further within the forest. Picking up his speed, Ash dashed through the forest, running straight through low-hanging branches as he did so. Catching his foot on a tree root, Ash felt himself go airborne, smashing his entire body against the ground before skidding to a stop. Feeling the pain surge through his chest, he stood up slowly, wrapping his arms around the injured area before looking at his surroundings.

"There's a flock of Pidgey up in those trees...and...and some Rattata laying in those bushes. But no Pikachu," he grunted out, kicking a rock out of frustration before pushing onward. The rain was now coming down heavier, mud and puddles of water now everywhere along the forest floor, Ash stopping underneath a tree to catch his bearings. Any other time, he would have loved seeing these wild Pokémon, but right now was a special case. He couldn't waste time with these Pokémon. Looking down the path he came from, Ash could make out his foot prints in the mud. _At least I know where I've come from_ he thought to himself, looking down a separate path and running for it.

"I'll find you, Pikachu, I promise you that!" he shouted before kicking a rock out from in front of him. Unlike before, a Spearow flew right in front of him, his foot meeting the rock and sailing it right into Spearow's face.

"Spearowww!" the Normal and Flying-Type cried out, glaring angrily at Ash. The young boy took one step backwards, tripping over his own feet before landing in the mud. Looking up at the angry Spearow, Ash watched on as it flew right for him, beak glowing white before he rolled to the side. Kicking up mud with his sudden slide, Ash watched as the substance splashed against Spearow's face. The Tiny Bird Pokémon now blinded by the mud and unable to see anything as he lost control of his flight.

Spearow flew right into a tree before falling to the ground. Using this as his chance to escape, Ash stood up and ran further into the forest, the sound of Spearow crying out mixing with the now downpour of rain. Looking behind him for a moment, Ash could see not only the original Spearow (who somehow cleaned the mud from his face), but now its entire flock coming after him, their eyes showing off their anger towards a human being in their domain.

"One Spearow was bad enough, but now an entire flock!? I'll have to lose them somehow," Ash thought out loud, placing a hand onto his hat to make sure it didn't fly off his head. Running into a small clearing, he took note of a small cave nearby. _That'll work for now_ he thought. Diving right into the rocky structure, Ash felt the skin on his elbows rip slightly, ignoring it in order to hide in the darkness of the cave. Laying in silence, Ash could hear the thunder outside scaring the flock away for the time being, even the Spearow were worried by the storm.

"At least I've lost those pesky Spearow," Ash muttered before sitting straight up. Looking out at the open field, Ash could barely see a few feet in front of himself, the rain having become much stronger to the point visibility was almost impossible. Figuring that it would be impossible to find Pikachu now, Ash leaned up against the cold wall of the cave and watched the rain.

 _I hope Pikachu is safe, it's my fault that he's out here. If I didn't let him out of that pokeball or try to embrace him like I did, he'd be safe. Stupid! I should have realized that Pikachu may not have wanted to be touched._ he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes before letting out a light yawn. Escaping from the Spearow must have tired him out more than he first thought, his eyelids feeling much heavier than before. Fighting the urge to sleep, Ash saw what appeared like a spark of electricity coming from a nearby bush.

"I must be even more exhausted than I first thought. There's no way bushes can shoot off electricity, my eyes are just playing tricks on me," he yawned out, his eyes popping wide open as a second, much larger bolt shot out of the bush. Thanks to the blowing wind, the bush lifted up slightly, allowing Ash to see Pikachu holding tightly to its base, fear in his eyes. The Electric-Type appeared to have been in an altercation earlier, a few cuts lining his body while mud splashed all over his arms and legs. "Pikachu!"

Jumping up from his position, Ash ignored everything around him from the storm to the flock of Spearow having reappeared from their hiding place. Nothing mattered right now, not with Pikachu scared right now, if all he could accomplish was keeping Pikachu safe right now, he would be happy. He didn't care for his own wellbeing, only Pikachu mattered in this moment.

"P-Pikachu!" Ash cried out once more, reaching the bush and bushing its branches aside to see the Electric-Type. "Pika...chu! Everything will...will be just fine," he grunted out, the Spearow now pecking at his back, the pain shooting through him. The Mouse Pokémon looked at him in concern, having grown to not trust humans, yet here this one was. Risking his own wellbeing to help him out. Staying put, Pikachu merely gripped tighter to the bush, a sound of thunder filling the area. Ash's body tensed as he prepared for the continuous assault from the Spearow; he would not allow them to get close to Pikachu even if it led to himself getting injured.

"I'm sorry about before. I was stupid and didn't think about your feelings or how you would react to my sudden appearance. I got way too excited from seeing you; you looked so cool and I just wanted to interact with you, Pikachu," Ash continued on, a few tears forming in his eyes, Pikachu looking at him in an almost concerning way now. "I should have given you space and...and allowed yourself to open up first. Arghhh!" he cried out, dropping to one knee as the Spearow's attack continued. "But, just remember this, Pikachu, I'll keep you safe today! Nothing bad will happen as long as I'm here! Because...because if I can't do that...then how could I ever say I plan to be a Pokémon Master!?

"So do your worst, Spearow, because I'm not afraid of any of you! I'll protect Pikachu _and_ defeat you all! I'll show you what happens when you mess with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town; a future Pokémon Master! I'll fight you until the very end!"

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned, feeling a tear fall onto his face. Watching the human, Pikachu was shocked to see Ash turn away from the bush following his little speech. It appeared that he was already abandoning him only moments later. The Spearow began another assault, the flock flying right for Ash and Pikachu, though they seemed more deadest on the latter at the moment. Ash noticed this and spread his arms wide, the Tiny Bird Pokémon clamping their claws down into Ash's sleeves. The pain rushed through his body, but he ignored it for now as he shook his opponents loose.

"You, Spearow think you'll stop me!? Well think again! Because I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and I plan to become a Pokémon Master! I'll keep Pikachu safe even if it means the end for me!" he shouted out, ripping his jacket off and swinging it at the birds. He managed to knock a few away from himself and the bush, but his leg gave out on him, slipping on some mud as he landed on the ground. _I guess this is how it all ends..._

Out of the corner of his eye, a yellow blur dashed out of the bush, sparks flowing through its body. To his amazement, Ash saw Pikachu dashing in front of his body before releasing a bolt of electricity into the air. Using the torrential rain to help conduct his attack, Pikachu's blast shocked all of the Spearow, a large bolt of electricity shooting across the sky before exploding and traveling through the rain; the blast causing them to drop one by one until finally only the leader remained standing.

"Pika! Pikapi, pikachu!" he cried out, glaring at the Spearow before sending out a small shock. Spearow dodged the blast easily before diving at Pikachu with its wings glowing white. Ash couldn't tell what was being said, but he could have sworn Pikachu sounded _angry._ He could only imagine why Pikachu would be upset, but in this moment, the young boy was worried more about the Electric-Type than anything else.

"Pi...Pikachu?" Ash muttered out, watching the Electric-Type duck underneath the attack before shooting off another electric attack, this time hitting Spearow in the back. The Normal and Flying-Type cried out in pain before shaking it off, the two Pokémon exchanging glares. Pikachu sparked his cheeks again, appearing to warn Spearow of what would be coming next, because the bird scoffed at Pikachu before flying off into the woods.

"Pikapi," Pikachu cried out, scurrying over to the exhausted Ash. They were both panting heavily now, neither of them having been involved in something like this before. Reaching Ash, Pikachu licked some of the mud off his face before dropping to the ground himself, smiling at the thought that they were safe.

"You saved me, Pikachu," Ash laughed out slightly, forcing his body to stand back up for the time being. "Even after everything today, you fought those Spearow off and saved me... Thank you. But now I'm going to finish my promise." Picking Pikachu up into his arms, Ash weakly walked into the nearby cave and leaned against the wall before pulling Pikachu's pokeball out of his pocket. "You should really get in here and rest, it'll help you right now. Especially in your condition."

Pikachu wasn't having any of it however, smacking the pokeball out of Ash's hand with his tail before snuggling up against the human's body, crying out softly. Ash merely smiled at the action, deciding to let Pikachu do as he wished right now.

"Alright, you win," he joked, wrapping his dirty jacket around Pikachu to keep him warm. "We'll both be cold and wet, but once the storm is finished we need to head back. Even if Professor Oak will kill me, he's probably worried about us."

The two soon heard a screech fill the skies, Ash worried that the Spearow were returning; there was surely no way they could hold those guys off again. Especially since Pikachu was drained of all his energy after that large blast. Glancing outside the cave, Ash was surprised to see the rain slowing to a stop, a beautiful rainbow decorating the sky above the forest.

"It's so amazing...I've never seen anything like this before," Ash muttered out, Pikachu agreeing softly as their eyes came into contact with a strange creature. A bird, or maybe a phoenix (Ash wasn't sure, it could have been his eyes just playing tricks on him) flew across the rainbow, its body shinning with golden aura as it rained down beneath it and into the forest. Neither Ash or Pikachu could look away, one of the raining pieces of aura floating down towards the front of the cave. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, Ash scooted over on his rear end, hoping that there were no Spearow waiting for him. Reaching the small glittering piece, Ash picked it up gently with two fingers, the golden dust dispersing to reveal a small feather made up of the colors of the rainbow. It appeared to sparkle brightly as Ash raised it towards the rainbow, but the Pokémon who left it was nowhere to be seen.

"Pikachu, one day I want to see that Pokémon again. That's part of being a Pokémon Master, you know?" he began to say, yawning a moment as he stuffed the feather inside his jacket pocket before leaning up against the cave's wall. "To meet every Pokémon and become friends with them. To learn about them...to...battle with them and grow together..." he finished, pausing a moment to yawn. His eyes fluttered shut a moment, Ash forcing them awake. "And...maybe...i-if you'd like...we could do it...together."

"Chhaaaa," Pikachu yawned out before falling into a deep sleep, Ash smiling at him before closing his eyes as well, the sound of the now slowing rain helping to relax him. He knew it was a crazy thing to ask, but after today (if Pikachu would have him as his partner), Ash knew there was no other Pokémon he would rather have by his side for the rest of his journey.

* * *

"Where were you!? I was running all over the ranch looking for you! And during that storm!? You're lucky to not be sick, or even worse off than you are!" Professor Oak cried out in worry upon seeing Ash with Pikachu in his arms. The older man had been running around like a madman looking for the boy, unsure of just what could have happened to him. "You never should have left the laboratory!"

"I understand that, Professor Oak...but I couldn't have just left Pikachu out there. Especially since it was my fault in the first place," Ash stated, holding his head low while handing the exhausted Pokémon over to the older man. Oak gently placed Pikachu onto a stretcher before motioning for Ash to follow him, the duo moving down one hallway, coming into a recovery room of sorts.

There were two strange looking machines in the room, six slots shaped for pokeballs were on them while a third machine was also present. This one was where Samuel Oak headed towards, placing Pikachu onto it gently before turning it on. The bed that Pikachu was placed on began to move, taking Pikachu into the machine and leaving the two alone for the moment.

"What you did was so immature I have no words to describe my frustration!" Oak began to say to out loud, shaking his head at Ash before laughing. Catching Ash's eyes with his own, the professor didn't seem upset but instead glad. Glad that they were just fine. Ash had a feeling that Professor Oak wasn't upset over what happened, but rather how much danger they had been through. "It reminds me a lot of your father, he was always a hand full around my lab, but the most important aspect is that Pikachu and you are just fine. Who knows what would have happened if the storm didn't lighten up. You could have been killed.

"But that isn't important right now. What is, is that you're all right. And that even with Pikachu's injuries, he'll make a quick recovery."

"So I guess this means I won't be getting a second chance to pass? And that you probably won't even allow me to retry next year, not after this," Ash replied, looking into the machine to see a strange substance used to heal Pikachu. Oak just smiled at the boy's interest in the Pokémon's condition. Even after just a short amount of time, he could still sense a bond between them, something he never expected to occur with this Pikachu so soon.

"Normally, I would not allow you to retake the exam, but seeing how you handled the situation today, it only shows that the League's belief on a test is flawed. I've tried to get them to go back to the old way of how trainers start their journeys, but they believe this is better. But not everyone is a good test taker at all. And placing all their hopes on becoming a trainer on their ability to answer questions isn't how it should be. Anyone who wants to should be allowed to become a trainer; especially if they have the heart and determination of everyone else. So much more is based on becoming a Pokémon trainer. The bonds that are formed between person and Pokémon, how they react to situations. Can they handle the pressure? Or do they crumble and leave their Pokémon to be hurt in the battle?" Oak began to say, placing his arms behind his back before pulling out a small, red, rectangular device.

"You see, it was only recently that a license was required due to an unfortunate accident that occurred in Celedon City about six years ago. Before then, anyone could begin an adventure on their tenth birthday. Now, one must pass these classes until the year they would become twelve with most expected to go off to a higher form of learning to become a professional and enter top tournaments such as the League Championships. It's a confusing matter if I may say so, since you can enter the Junior League Championships by collecting eight badges from the Gym Leaders. The League seems determined to stay with this mindset though, however idiotic it seems. I think it only hinders many trainers. But you! I see a lot of not only your own father, but also Gary's dad as well. Whether that turns out to be good or not, well...time will tell," he continued, Ash peering away from Pikachu to see the Professor's face.

"Ash, just what are _your_ plans if you became a trainer? Would you continue an education to get your professional license?" This was what Oak wanted to know. Based upon the answer here, it would help make his decision an easier one to agree with.

Ash took the question in, appearing to think for a moment as the room grew silent except for the machine's occasional noises while it healed Pikachu. Samuel Oak only watched on in interest, waiting for an answer.

"Well, originally I planned to just go enter the Junior Circuit and rise up through the ranks. But after today I learned there's still so much more I need to learn about before I'm even ready to compete there. I'd honestly like to try and get into one of those schools that the others entered," Ash answered, Oak nodding to the answer, glad that it was what he wanted to hear.

"Hmmm, that is a great thought, Ash," Oak replied, using his left hand to hold his chin, the other still hidden behind his back. "The others are all attending higher forms of education as well, even Cross, as stubborn as that boy is. I still find it funny that he came all the way here just to take part in these classes.

"But that isn't important right now. What is, is the way you handled yourself in this situation. Despite the weather and a flock of Spearow, you risked everything to save Pikachu. That's more than even professionals are willing to do. And for that, I believe you deserve to be given a trainer's license."

Pulling the device from behind his back, Professor Oak placed it within Ash's hands. The boy remained speechless, just staring at the rectangle in his hands.

"This is what I like to call a "Pokédex", a device that doubles as not only an encyclopedia on every kind of Pokémon native to Kanto but as your license as well. This is proof that I've agreed to pass you."

Ash just gripped the device, opening the front panel to see his image on the front screen, all his information listed on it as well. Though, there was one section that surprised him.

"T-Thank you! I can't describe how happy I am right now," Ash replied, a ding going off to state Pikachu's recovery was now completed. "I'll make sure to make you not regret this! But, why does it say I'm enrolled at Pokémon Academy? I never applied there!?"

Samuel Oak let a light chuckle escape his lips. Moving towards the healing machine, Oak removed Pikachu from it before placing him back onto a stretcher. Pushing him down the hallway, the professor motioned for Ash to follow him, the duo walking through the building.

"I felt that if you were to pass here, you'd still need a lot more teaching on what to do as a trainer and so I had pulled some strings and got you into Pokémon Academy. Though, I did the same with Leaf and Cross as well. It doesn't hurt knowing someone so well known in the Pokémon community," he stated, Ash merely nodding until they walked into the laboratory where all his researched was done.

"So all four of us are going to the same school..." Ash trailed off, Oak merely nodding until they reached the center of the room, a display case holding three pokeballs present. "But with only three starters, how will I have a partner?"

"Normally, a beginning trainer from my classes receives either a Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. However, with all three having been taken, I felt there was only one Pokémon that would be suitable as a partner for you," he explained, his eyes slowly moving down to look at Pikachu, the Electric-Type now standing back up before it scurried up Ash's shoulder.

"Wait, you want me to become Pikachu's trainer," Ash replied, wondering if he was the right person to raise it. "Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

"This Pikachu... He's been through a lot. Most who have tried to raise him have been forced to return him to my lab, unable to get him to listen. So to see the way he's comfortable around you proves that you're the only one who could be his trainer. I'm hoping that you'll be able to work alongside Pikachu and help him grow closer to other humans. He doesn't want to stay here any longer, Ash. Please, take good care of him."

Ash looked down to Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon nodding his head in agreement before nuzzling his face against Ash's cheek. The Electric-Type was making the decision, and no matter what it wasn't going to be changed.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried happily, the duo laughing while Oak watched on in happiness.

"Well it's settled then," Samuel stated, pulling out five small pokeballs. "As of today, you two will be partners, and I can't wait to see how far you'll grow together. Here are your pokeballs. You're given five to begin with, but the school will give you as many as you need, free of charge of course."

Ash carefully grabbed ahold of the small devices, putting them into his pocket before thanking the professor and leaving the lab in his excitement. Samuel laughed at the enthusiasm he had, watching on as Ash sprinted out of his house and down the hill back towards the rest of Pallet Town. He could only imagine what kind of trainer that boy would be, but he could tell it would be one to make Pallet Town proud.

 _Though, I wonder if he'll ever figure out that bonding with Pikachu was the test. Granted, it wasn't supposed to happen like that, but he still passed,_ Oak thought to himself, chuckling as he walked through his home. Turning around the corner, he was greeted by his grandson, Gary sitting in the living room with the tv on.

"What's with the smile, gramps? Something exciting happen?" Gary asked, moving over so his grandfather could sit next to him. Taking the offer, the older man sat down, noticing that Gary had been watching. It seemed to have been a televised event of Lance defending his title as the Champion of Kanto, even if the title was outdated with the restructuring of the League.

"I guess you could put it like that," the elderly man replied, having fun with his grandson's impatient attitude. If there was one thing his son passed onto Gary besides their natural ability to be great battlers, it was his impatience. "I just can't believe that everyone is moving on, leaving me behind."

"Don't get so emotional, Pokémon Academy is only a few hours from here and once I catch a strong Flying-Type I can make the distance in under an hour. Besides, Ashy-Boy will still be around here, he was the only one not to pass. Even Cross, the guy with the rottenest attitude passed," Gary stated, pulling out his pokeball containing his partner. "Though, even if he passed, Ash would be no competition for someone like me! I already beat Cross and Leaf after we received our starters, if Ash had one too I'd beat him too."

"I wouldn't get so ahead of yourself Gary. Never count your Pidgey before the eggs hatch," Oak replied, Gary shutting the TV off before giving his undivided attention to his grandfather. "There will always be someone stronger than you. Just because you're the strongest in Pallet Town doesn't make you the strongest in Kanto, or at Pokémon Academy."

Gary shrugged his shoulders before pulling an old framed picture off one of shelves. The man on it appeared to resemble an older Gary, only his hair was longer and he had a different necklace. Next to him stood a mighty Charizard. "My dad was the strongest in all of Kanto before relinquishing his title to explore. If he wanted to, he could beat Lance easily. Just like he beat Red! And if I'm going to continue the legacy of the Oak family name, then I have to be even stronger than Lance and take the title of Champion! My dad was strong, but he lacked the motivation to stay Champion; that's a mistake I won't make."

Samuel Oak rolled his eyes at his grandson's words, the young boy not knowing the full story behind the reason his father stepped down. "Times have changed since then, Gary. Being a Champion isn't what it used to be. In fact, I think even Ash could give you a good battle. Especially once you're both at Pokémon Academy this fall," Oak replied, a smile on his face as Gary seemed to react negatively to that.

"Hold on, how is Ash going there is he didn't pass?" Gary asked, his eyes narrowed towards his grandfather, Samuel just sitting there silently. "And besides, I'm the only one going there, there's no way Ash could get into a school like that."

"Well he did pass, and he is going there. As are everyone else. I recommended him and the others to the school, all four of you will be entering this fall. I believed that all of you were more than qualified to attend that school. Though your recommendation was different than theirs," he explained, getting back up and making his way out of the room. "Now, why don't we get some dinner. You must be getting hungry after today? How about we celebrate with something special. I think some dumplings or maybe ramen would be a nice treat."

"I'm not eating," Gary replied, Samuel turning around to see him putting a jacket on, pokeball gripped in his hand. "I plan to beat Ash and prove to him he doesn't belong in a school like Pokémon Academy but to be a worthless failure like his father was. I'll make him wish he never got a junior trainer's license in the first place!"

Professor Oak merely shook his head, never understanding this rivalry of theirs. Just a few years ago, they were the closest of friends, doing everything together alongside Leaf. Then it all changed when Gary lost to Ash at a mock battle when they were ten, his grandson beginning to act colder towards Ash. He always knew that Gary was a competitive one, but he wished that he could be a little nicer to Ash, especially since he never held any animosity towards Leaf or Cross whenever they managed to beat him.

"Gary, please don't do anything, neither Ash or his Pikachu are in any shape today to really battle. They've both been through a lot. Let them rest up and enjoy themselves," Oak asked of his grandson, but it wasn't happening. Without another word, Gary walked out of the living room and for the front door, whipping it open as he walked out, a slight grin plastered on his face. "Gary!" he called once more but his grandson paid no attention, walking slowly towards the rest of the town, the setting sun casting an orange glow on it. Professor Oak could have sworn he heard a cry even he was unfamiliar with from a Pokémon, but was too focused on Gary to look for it.

"These two boys are going to be the death of me, I just know it," Samuel joked before shutting the door. Once back inside, he made his way to his laboratory and pulled out a notebook. "Well, since dinner will have to wait, might as well make a poem."

"Ash and Gary Oak

"Trainers now

"Rivals forever" he stated out loud, nodding his head in approval for the newest addition to his poems. He figured a haiku would be a nice one for today. Writing it down, he continued to think of others, time passing by quickly for him.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one. Veers from canon immediately with a lot being changed. Though, what could have happened to force the League into having trainers needing a license? And what's so special about this Pokémon Academy? Well, it'll be explained along with so much more as we get further along in the story.**

 **I hope to see you all back here next week for the next chapter of this story!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	2. Passionate Rivals

**Welcome back everyone. Last time we left off, we had a few events take place, namely Ash becoming a trainer and seeing Ho-oh. Anyways, not much to say so let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Ch 2: Passionate Rivals**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my little boy is all grown up! To think, you'll be leaving for school and I'll be all alone here!" Delia cried out, wrapping her arms around her son, Ash feeling his body being crushed from his mother's sudden hug. Unable to get out of his mother's death hug, Ash relented and decided to wait, Pikachu watching on from the safety of the couch. "Your father would be so proud of you if he were here, but you know him, always off on his own journey. The man can train several Pokémon but doesn't seem to know how to operate a phone. Though, he was always like that growing up, never really one to communicate unless you were in person with him. But I love him regardless, I know he's a very busy man, though sometimes I wish he could send a letter or two saying what he's been up."

"That's great, mom, but I can't really breath," Ash muttered out, his face turning red from her death hug and rambling. He could hear Pikachu snickering softly, but chose to ignore him for the time being. Instead, he was too focused on getting loose from his mom. Managing to weasel his way out of her tight grip but landing on the floor on account of it. "Mom, I know you're excited for me, but it isn't _that_ big of a deal. I'm just heading off to some school to learn more. Not to mention I'll be home during vacations and breaks."

"I know that," she replied, wiping away a tiny tear with her hand, Ash just watching on, unsure of what to say to her. He knew that his going away would be tough, but it was also something he had been trying to prepare her for. "It's just...you remind me so much of your father and I know just how reckless he was as a child. Please, Pikachu, make sure my son doesn't get into too much trouble. I need him to come home in one piece."

"Pipi! Pikachu, pi!" the Electric-Type cried in agreement, saluting Delia before scurrying off the couch and into the kitchen. Ash assumed he was hungry, though his mom followed after him, most likely wanting to get him a snack while also finishing preparations for dinner. Sitting down on the couch, Ash let out a sigh, feeling a slight pain run through his chest. Professor Oak said that he most likely had internal bruising from his collision with the ground, but nothing was broken. Ash figured that had to be something good, especially with a few of the falls he had earlier in the day.

Removing his hat, Ash ran a hand through his dirty hair. "I wonder what's in store for me at Pokémon Academy. I mean, dad never went to a school and look at him, he's earned enough money for this house and for mom to only have to work at her restaurant because she wants to do it, not out of a need. Hopefully there will be a whole lot of tough trainers there for us to face off against!"

Leaning back on the couch, Ash heard a knock at the door, his mother calling for him to answer it. Getting up, Ash moved to the door, placing his jacket onto the coat rack in the process. Opening the door, Ash was surprised to see Leaf standing there, her red skirt blowing slightly from the wind, a Bulbasaur standing beside her.

"Leaf? What are you doing here?" Ash asked out loud, the girl looking visibly upset by his reaction. He didn't really seem to notice or care, for he was too amazed by Bulbasaur, petting the little Grass and Poison-Type. "So you chose Bulbasaur, that's so cool. I once saw one take on an Onix and managed to win easily despite the size difference. I actually have the entire match taped on an old VHS it was _that_ good. Sometimes I watch it when I'm bored!"

Leaf just shook her head at the boy's hyper active attitude. "You never change do you, Ash? Always fascinated by any kind of Pokémon that comes your way," she remarked, the duo laughing from the fact. Pretending to be upset, she crossed her arms over her chest, staring right at Ash. "Though, you should also know when to invite someone into your house. It isn't polite to leave someone standing on the front porch like this."

"Oh...right. Leaf, why don't you come in," Ash offered, the girl laughing slightly from his forced act. Ash just shrugged his shoulders, unable to understand any of it. Bulbasaur followed in behind her, the Seed Pokémon looking interested in its new surroundings. Sitting down on the couch together, the two friends relaxed, Pikachu skirting in from the kitchen.

"So this little guy is your first Pokémon," Leaf began to say, Pikachu watching on in curiosity as to what she was up to. Seeing her move towards Pikachu and the worry in his partner's eyes, Ash knew this wouldn't end well and quickly made his move. "Why don't you come here, I'll give you a nice little cleaning, Pikachu. That mud is ruining your perfect yellow coat."

Ash swooped in first, however, picking Pikachu up into his arms before Leaf could touch the Mouse Pokémon. Though, he was too late to stop any electric attacks from occurring, Pikachu shocking him on accident due to his feelings towards any humans who weren't Ash or his mother. Sighing out in pain following the attack, Ash placed Pikachu onto the floor, the Electric-Type running off to a different part of the house with Bulbasaur. Ash was at least glad that Pikachu was fine with other Pokémon, but they would have to work on him interacting with new people.

"Ash, are you all right? What just happened?" Leaf asked, shaking the boy's arm for a moment before he shook off the attack, a little soot coming off of his clothes. If there was one thing he would need for school, it would be a lot of clean clothes. With Pikachu nearby, he was sure to be getting fried fairly often.

"P-Pikachu is a little afraid of people besides myself due to an incident. Because of that, he gets nervous around new people, and may accidently shock them without meaning to, or sometimes he does mean to, I haven't quite figured it out yet. Though I really think he doesn't truly mean it," Ash explained, rubbing the back of his head before letting out a nervous laugh. Sitting here right now felt strange to Ash, especially since it felt just like yesterday when Leaf, Gary and himself would run around town pretending to be Pokémon trainers with the wild Pokémon who would enter the small town. Those used to be some of his best memories, right up there with the Pokémon Summer Camp Professor Oak held years ago. Sighing out to no one in particular, Ash looked over in the direction Pikachu had fled in and smiled. "Though, I hope to one day help Pikachu get more comfortable around everyone. It's only fair that he gets to have a fun time as well. Not to mention we both plan to become the strongest! So I'm going to do everything I can to help Pikachu get better."

Neither of the new trainers said another word, both just sitting there in silence, the sound of scampering feet telling them that their Pokémon had already become good friends much to their trainers' happiness. Ash could see Pikachu and Bulbasaur playing in the other room, the two seemingly wrestling each other. Though to Ash, it seemed like Bulbasaur had the advantage thanks to using his vines to keep Pikachu away. The two laughing from their little playtime together.

"It's great that they seem to have already become good friends," Leaf stated, finally breaking the tranquil silence in the room, Ash merely nodded as his mother entered the dining room. Placing two plates down, she turned towards the living room and waved at Leaf. "Hello, Mrs. Ketchum, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I was just coming by to see what Pokémon Ash had, but I'll be going if you're having dinner now."

"No, please stay for dinner," Delia pleaded, waving her hand in front of her face. If there was one thing his mother placed above raising her own son right, it was being a good host regardless of the guest. And besides, Ash had a feeling his mother had overcooked once again and needed help to get rid of it all, though with how starving he was it wouldn't have been unlikely for him to eat it all himself. Smelling the food coming from the kitchen, Ash felt himself begin to droll before wiping it off his face. "I've made all of Ash's favorites and there's plenty to go around if you'd like some."

Leaf chuckled slightly before Ash glared at her, the girl sheepishly dropping it and merely smiling, a small bit of droll also forming at the corner of her mouth. "It would be rude for me to decline after all the hard work you've put into this. Not to mention the droll on Ash's face tells me it's going to be real delicious," she stated, removing her hat and placing it on the coat rack. The duo then making their way for the dinner table, their partners rounding the corner as they dashed towards a bowl on the ground that was also filled with food.

"So, what are you going to do without your mother's cooking?" Leaf whispered, leaning towards Ash so that Delia couldn't hear. Pulling their chairs out, the two trainers sat down, a buffet of food lined along the table. "It isn't like you know how to cook at all. I still remember when you and Gary tried to cook a meal for my last birthday, you messed it up so badly that we just called for a reservation at your mom's restaurant."

"Real funny," Ash muttered, reaching for one of the grilled pieces of fish and placing it onto his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pikachu and Bulbasaur enjoying their Pokémon food, the latter really digging into it all. Narrowing his eyes, Ash stared at the girl pretending to cough. The action caused her to flinch a little, placing a shish kabob onto her plate. "Besides, last I checked, Gary mentioned how you burnt ramen not too long ago. Even _I_ can make that. All you have to do is boil water and pour it into the disposable cup."

"It was the real stuff! I had to slice the noodles and everything," she replied, Ash taking a bite out of his fish, finishing the entire thing in only two bites before reaching for one of the shish kabobs. "Not like the instant cup ones you eat."

Ash shrugged his shoulders, placing some spaghetti onto his plate before adding some rice balls to his current meal. Eating it all like it were his last meal, Ash moved on for seconds, refilling his plate while also taking a few teriyaki chicken meatballs and placing them onto his dish. Swallowing what was in his mouth, Ash looked over towards Leaf, wondering just what she'd be doing for school now.

"So...are you still going to Celadon University?"

"That was the plan, but then Professor Oak told me he could get me into Pokémon Academy. That place was always my dream school due to the prestige and location. Being in Viridian City makes it easy to come back home and visit dad whenever he wants. When I told him the news, he wanted to throw a party, but you know how he overreacts to everything," Leaf answered, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face before laughing at the thought.

"To think that you, Ash, and Gary are all going off to the same school..." Delia began to say, Ash wondering if his mom was entering another one of her fantasies. "You three are so lucky to have each other, though it reminds me of how your father, Gary's father, and your mother, Leaf, all were as kids. Each of them striving to be better than the other. I'm sure they would all get a kick out of this news."

Leaf lowered her fork at this notion, a somber look crossing her face for a moment. "It isn't like they care at all about us. All three of them are busy trying to make one last name for themselves before they become irrelevant due to the next generation of trainers. Mom hasn't even called home in almost fourteen months now."

"At least your mom calls you..." Ash replied, food stuffed in his face before swallowing it. Wiping his mouth off with his hand, he leaned back in his chair before letting out a chuckle. "It seems like my dad doesn't even know how to use a phone. He's sent a postcard here every year on my birthday, but never bothers to check up on us. And those are just the simple "happy birthday, wish I were there" cards. Nothing unique or special from him. They're without any return address, it's impossible to reply to him. Seems like he purposefully avoids us."

"Ash... Leaf..." Delia began to reply, both children looked disappointed in their neglectful parents. Ash hated himself for the way he felt sometimes towards his dad, but it was true. He hadn't seen his dad now for over six years, the man vanishing shortly after the day of Ash's sixth birthday. And they had no way to contact him which made his disappearance even worse.

"You both know how busy they are. Being professional trainers is time consuming and they do need to raise finances for us. Just look at how well off not only our family is, but yours too, Leaf. We wouldn't be able to have such nice houses without the effort they put into their training," Delia tried to explain. A light smile soon formed on both of the young trainers' faces, knowing in their hearts that even if it hurt them, what their parents were doing was only for the best. "Just always remember that they love you deeply."

Ash was about to reply to his mom when a knock at the door could be heard. Moving to answer it, Ash was surprised to see Gary standing there, a look of disgust sitting on his face. Seeing Delia and food on the table, however, softened Gary's face for a moment, Ash wondering just what he was thinking about. Sighing to himself, Gary began to turn away, eyes still locked with Ash's own. No words were said between them, Ash's rival apologizing to Delia for interrupting their dinner and that he would come back tomorrow to say what was needed. Ash didn't want to wait, however, grabbing Gary by his wrist and making the boy look him in the eyes.

"What did you want to say, Gary?" Ash asked, unable to keep his emotions under control. For some reason, whenever they interacted lately, they both wanted to one up the other. This was no different. If Gary needed to say something, Ash wanted to hear it now.

"Nothing really, I was just coming to say that a loser like you should have never got into Pokémon Academy. Not with your skills. Just remember that; you'll always be a loser trainer just like your father was," Gary replied before raising a pokeball. Ash stared at the device, wondering if it contained Squirtle or Charmander within it.

"Gary!" Leaf chided him, about to stand up and yell at him for such a claim, but Delia stopped the girl, raising a hand to tell her Ash had this under control.

"Leaf, dear, don't you worry about those two," she began to say, taking a sip of her tea before placing the cup back onto the table. "They're rivals, Gary is just trying to get under Ash's skin. Plus, I don't believe he really means what he's saying. He's just in a frustrated place right now, and he doesn't have someone to help him right now like how Ash has me or you have your dad. Gary only has his grandfather, but he's busy a lot of the time."

"But...but he should still be a little nicer. I miss the old Gary, the one who didn't think so highly of himself and actually was nice all of the time. Not just when Ash wasn't around," Leaf replied, staring back to the two boys, Pikachu running over to Ash and hiding behind his leg.

"So, _that's_ your Pokémon. Figures you'd choose something other than a starter," Gary replied, looking down at the Electric-Type curiously, only for Pikachu to scurry away from his peering eyes. "The thing can't even look at me without being afraid, how do you expect to battle with him?"

"Pikachu is plenty powerful and we'll show you, won't we, Pikachu?" Ash replied, Pikachu pumping his fists in agreement, his trainer reaching for his jacket. Throwing it on, Ash motioned for Pikachu to follow, the Electric-Type jumping onto his shoulder before Ash walked out the door. "We'll have a Pokémon battle outside."

"Fine by me," Gary replied as Leaf got out of her chair. "You coming, Leaf? We could use a referee for this."

Leaf merely sighed out in frustration, picking Bulbasaur up and holding it close to her chest before following after the two rivals. "I swear, these two are going to be the death of me. You two should know that fighting gets you two nowhere. Especially since you used to solve any problem together instead of against each other."

"Things happen, people change," Gary responded, the duo now standing across from each other in the field across from Ash's house. Ash just looked at Gary, wondering what in the world could have changed him from the boy he was into this...this jerk. "But, that isn't important to this battle."

"Fine, whatever," Leaf relented, placing Bulbasaur down on the ground before striding over to the center of the field. Raising her arms, the young girl pointed at both trainers before reciting the familiar phrase used during their mock battles. "This match will be a one-on-one battle with the winner being decided upon when one pokemon is unable to continue battling. Begin!" she shouted, lowering her arms to signal the start of the match.

"Pikachu, you ready for our first official battle together?" Ash asked, the Electric-Type nodding before jumping off his shoulder. The adrenaline was building within them both, Ash feeling like nothing could stop them right now, not as long as they worked together. This was a moment he had waited forever for, battling with his own Pokémon. "Let's show Gary how tough we really are!

"Pikapi! Pipikachu!" he cried out in agreement, cheeks sparking with electricity. Ash just laughed silently at his partner's enthusiasm, something he didn't expect from him in only their first battle together.

Gary didn't say a word, merely tossing his pokeball onto the grassy field, a Squirtle appearing from it. Ash was slightly confused over seeing a Squirtle as Gary's partner instead of a Charmander. Ash was certain Gary would have wanted to be like his father in that regard. Focusing back onto the battle, Ash pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind, it was time to show Gary that he was just as skilled as he was.

"Pikachu, let's take the first move and use a Thunder Shock attack!" Ash commanded, tossing his open palm out towards the field. Energy erupted from his voice, the command almost sounding like it had been exaggerated due to how much excitement he filled it with.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked up once more, the Electric-Type focusing all of his energy into building up a powerful charge. Leaping up into the sky, Pikachu spun his body around, launching off the bolt of lightning right towards Squirtle. The attack crashing into the ground, ripping up the grass before skirting right for its intended target.

Gary chuckled, the action causing Ash to take an instinctive step backwards, unsure of just what the boy had in store. "A rookie mistake," he stated, causing Ash to clinch his fists in anger, Gary pointing a single finger at his Squirtle. "Just because Pikachu has a type advantage doesn't mean anything if you can't hit us. There are plenty of ways to use a move to its fullest extent and we'll show you! Squirtle, use Rapid Spin to deflect that Thunder Shock!"

"Squirtle, squirt!" the Water-Type shouted before lunging within his shell. Spinning his body from inside of his defensive shell, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon found himself kicking up some of the dirt on the field, creating a small twister of sand. The attack continued to grow until finally the sand was thick enough to block the attack, Ash feeling the wind behind the attack as a breeze passed through the field. The Thunder Shock crashed into the sand twister, the attack doing no damage at all as Squirtle came to a halt once the attack ceased.

Ash bit his lower lip, slightly frustrated that their attack had failed. He wasn't ready to give up after just one failed move though, but before he could issue another command, Squirtle came racing in, slamming his head into Pikachu's chest. The Mouse Pokémon crying out in pain before rolling across the grassy field and landing next to Ash's feet.

"Pi...Pikachu," he grunted out, standing back up despite his exhaustion from earlier in the day. Putting it behind him, Pikachu readied himself, fists raised and ready for more action.

"Can you continue, Pikachu?" Ash asked, the little Electric-Type nodding in agreement, causing a grin to form over Ash's face before he punched forward with his fist. "Great! Let's use our speed then! Quick Attack and when you're in close hit Squirtle with everything!"

Pikachu didn't respond, instead he lowered down onto all four legs, a faint white light covering his body before blasting off. A few patches of grass ripping up as the light erupted from behind him, forming a trail while his body sped across the field.

"Squirtle, slow him down with a Bubble attack, make sure he can't get close to you. And once you've got him pinned go in with a Tackle!" Gary commanded, running a hand through his hair slowly. Ash wasn't sure just what Gary had planned, but as soon as Squirtle fired off one bubble after the other, he could only watch while Pikachu avoided them. "Just keep running, Pikachu, soon you'll be out of room to run if we worry about their attack."

And there was truth to that statement. Pikachu would manage to dodge a Bubble, but for every dodge, there seemed to be one less area to go. Each Bubble would just remain on the field, blocking off escape routes until finally Pikachu had been boxed in by the Water-Type attack. Then, to Ash and Pikachu's surprise, Squirtle came running through the attack, his head once more ramming into Pikachu. Ash couldn't believe how in sync Gary was with Squirtle considering they just met this afternoon. It was as if they were on the same page from the moment Gary picked Squirtle, though Ash realized the boy also had alone time with each of the three starters since he lived with Professor Oak. He had an unfair advantage in this battle, but Ash wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Pikachu, get rid of those pesky Bubbles with Thunder Shock," he called out, raising a fist into the air. Pikachu agreed, crying out with a loud "chuuuu" while electricity surged across the field, popping one bubble after another until the entire field was cleared of the annoying attack. Now with a clear path to his target, Pikachu took off once more, skidding across the field before slamming into Squirtle and sending _him_ backwards this time.

Ash felt that the momentum was beginning to shift, they were finally able to land a productive hit onto Squirtle and force him onto the defensive. Or, it appeared that the Tiny Turtle Pokémon was on the defensive, having been thrown onto his back shell by the last attack.

"Pikachu, let's finish this up with a Thunder Shock attack!" Ash confidently stated, a smile forming across his face. His first battle and it was going so well, he was even going to earn his first win against Gary. He couldn't wait to throw that fact into Gary's face. Just thought of him beating Gary filled him with joy, making him forget about Gary's earlier tactic to counter Pikachu's electric attacks.

Pikachu listened to the command, not thinking about any counters either. Sparking with electricity, the Mouse Pokémon launched the attack forward. Both trainer and Pokémon were amazed by the sheer intensity of the attack, neither of them expected it to still be this powerful at this stage of the battle. Soaring across the now night sky, the Thundershock attack seemed destined to strike Squirtle in his helpless position.

"Rapid Spin, send it right back at them," Gary commanded, getting right to the point. Squirtle obliged to the command, spinning in the mud at just the right time for the Thunder Shock to bounce from his shell, the attack ricocheting back for Pikachu but with even more strength than when it was originally launched.

Ash wanted to call out for Pikachu to dodge, he even believed he had, but the fatigue from the entire day caught up to the Electric-Type. Panting, Pikachu found himself unable to dodge the returned fire, taking the attack head on in an explosive fury. Flying through the air from the explosion, Pikachu looked ready to crash into the ground. Ash acted faster, though, diving in front of Pikachu's destination and catching him, cradling the exhausted Pokémon close to his chest.

"P-Pikachu is unable...unable to battle! That makes Squirtle and Gary the winners of this match," Leaf stated before making her way over towards Ash and Pikachu, pulling a potion out of the small bag she had with her.

"Here, use this on Pikachu," she instructed, handing the potion over to Ash, the raven-haired trainer nodding in agreement. "It might sting a little at first, but make sure that Pikachu is sprayed by the entire bottle, otherwise his injuries may not heal properly."

"Right," Ash replied, holding Pikachu carefully with one arm while his free hand gripped at the potion. Looking at his partner, Ash couldn't believe just how much Pikachu had been through in one day, and how he allowed it all to happen. He shouldn't have allowed his emotions towards Gary get the better of him, and now he had to pay the price. This battle should have never taken place; not now anyways.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in pain, the liquid medicine reaching his skin. Ash silently apologized to Pikachu for this, but also acknowledged how it would make him feel better. Continuing to spray Pikachu with the medicine, Ash noticed that the struggle seemed to lessen up with the more medicine applied to the wounds, some of them having even faded away.

Picking Pikachu up into his arms, Ash cradled his exhausted partner before looking over at Gary, the young boy thanking Squirtle for a hard battle before meeting Ash's stare. The two boys said nothing, Ash understanding that Gary still viewed him as nothing more than a failure, but he was determined to change that view. Even if it took him years, Ash was going to make Gary see him as a proper rival. Ash was about to say something to Gary, wanting to tell him that this wasn't the last time they would battle, but the young boy walked away from Ash before he could get the words out.

Gritting his teeth, Ash took Pikachu back inside his house. His mother appearing worried for the exhausted Pokémon, Ash assuring her everything would be just fine, Leaf also backing up that statement. Though, Ash wondered if everything would be fine. He had promised himself to show Gary how strong he really was, but there were going to be even stronger trainers at Pokémon Academy. Ones that would no doubt be stronger than Gary. And if that were the case, how was he going to do against them? Wanting to enter the professional world was going to be harder than he first imagined.

Looking at the now sleeping Pikachu, Ash sighed out, his fists clenched. _It's my fault Pikachu is in this shape right now. I should have paid more attention to the battle instead of trying to beat Gary easily. Next time...next time I'll do better. Not for myself, but so my partners don't have to be hurt because of my mistakes._ Walking for the door, Ash told his mother that he would be home soon. He needed to get some fresh air.

* * *

 _A loser like you never should have got into Pokémon Academy._ Gary's words echoed through Ash's head, the young boy tossing a stone out into the nearby river. The stone kicked up some water, Ash watching the rippling effects pass over until it was smooth once more. He found it funny, the water was just like him in a way; calm and easy going until someone, usually Gary, would toss a stone (or insult in Gary's case) at him and disrupt the calmness. If he was going to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master, he was going to have to learn how to control his anger.

"Still bummed out?" Leaf asked, Ash not even realizing that she had shown up. Sitting down next to Ash, the young girl tossed a stone into the lake as well, a rippling effect forming again as they quickly turned it into a contest to see who could skip a stone the furthest.

Ash didn't reply to the question, merely ignoring it while tossing another stone. He enjoyed how peaceful it was right now, most of the wild Pokémon who lived near the town were asleep now, their light snores filling the area with some sound. Finally looking at Leaf, he opened his mouth.

"Gary is right," he stated, Leaf slightly confused by his words. She wasn't quite sure just what Ash was getting at and Ash could tell. The young boy just chuckled before laying down in the grass, hands behind his head as the moon lit up the night sky. "I shouldn't be going to Pokémon Academy. I'm going to be in way over my head since there will be trainers who are way stronger than Gary there...and if I can't beat him...then what chance do I have against all of them?"

The young trainer began to sit up, turning to face Leaf to hear her response. What he got instead was something he was not expecting from the girl. Seeing her open palm sail towards his face, the Pallet Town native had no time to react as the hand slapped his face. Ash then felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, a red implant on the area while Leaf glared at him. He wasn't sure why she was upset, or even why she would hit him (that was usually reserved for when Gary was acting stupid) but she looked to be in a mood Ash didn't want to anger anymore.

"Are you for real?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down, so as to not draw attention from any passing by townsfolk. Fists shaking, she tried to hold back her anger, but Ash's words had hit a nerve. "You honestly think you're not good enough after _one_ loss? Well, if that's all it takes for you to want to just quit, then you might as well just stay in Pallet Town.

"So what if Gary beat you, you've never been one to dwell on anything. From the time you and Gary began trying to one up the other, neither of you have stopped growing stronger; always trying to grow, taking on any challenge thrown your way and making it look easy in the process. So to see you so easily giving up, it isn't how you usually act! If you really want to show Gary just what you're made of, then pick your head up and grow stronger. March into Pokémon Academy with a chip on your shoulder and prove to not only Gary but yourself as well that you do belong!"

Ash just looked past her and up towards the night sky. _Am I really just going to give up?_ He thought to himself, unsure if what he was doing was the correct thing. How could he be willing to stop after not even a full day as a trainer? He had heard stories about his dad's early failures, and if he could continue on then so would Ash. Besides, he still wanted to face off against his dad and win, maybe then he would return home more often. Standing back up, he looked over at Leaf, his eyes filled with the natural determination he always carried.

"You're right!" he shouted, a few passing townsfolk looking their way as Leaf merely smiled at him. "I can't believe how fast I was to think about quitting. Besides, I can't just let Gary get away with all of this, I'll prepare for school, and once there, we'll battle it out and this time I'll be the one winning. Gary won't know what hit him! Though," he began to say, arms behind his head, a familiar smile pasted onto his face. "Why do you want me to beat Gary so badly? It's kind of strange since you're friends with both of us."

Leaf took a step back from the question, laughing nervously while running a hand through her hair. The wind causing it to blow all over the place as well, covering her face a moment before she wildly brushed it out of her face. "W-Well... I'm just tired of his new attitude and it seems like you're the only one who could break him out of it all," she explained, her cheeks now containing a faint red coloring to them. Ash wondered if she was getting sick, but figured if she was feeling under the weather she would have mentioned it. "And...and I kind of want things back to how they were. When we were all friends and did everything together. Back to when we were called the Pallet Three."

"That's something I haven't heard in years," Ash replied, thinking back to when they were much younger. It had never struck him just how inseparable they were until Gary began to change, always doing everything together no matter what it was. Though, he had to admit, those were the best days, especially since Gary and Leaf were the only kids his age in the town and their parents had all been close friends. It made being friends with them easy at first, and then they had all become siblings in a sense. "Though, do you really think Gary will calm down a little? His ego seems to have skyrocketed to where even losing to _me_ won't accomplish much."

"Oh, I'm sure there are only two people we know of that could knock him down a peg or two," Leaf replied playfully, placing her hands behind her back before leaning forward, her smile spreading from ear to ear. "One is you, and the other is his own father. I don't think losing to me would affect him much though. I could probably knock some sense into him some other ways, but it wouldn't amount to much. Besides, he seems to be interested in only staying ahead of you and beating his father.

"Well, I'd like to stay and talk more, but I should be getting home. Dad must be wondering where I am, and Bulbasaur will probably like a nice cleaning before bed," she stated, turning away from Ash and back towards the street she came from. Placing her hands behind her back, Leaf stretched a moment before turning to face Ash. Pausing one final moment, she spoke up. "And Ash, from this moment on, it isn't just you and Gary who are rivals. I plan to be coming at the both of you just as hard, if not harder. I won't let the two of you pass me by without a fight."

Ash nodded, knowing there was no place for words. They were all moving forward in their dreams, even Leaf. And now it was time to make sure he wasn't the one trailing behind them. Watching his close friend (who he felt was more of a sister to him) leave, Ash figured it would be best for him to get home as well. His mother must have been worried sick about him, especially with the way he had left after the battle. Not to mention Pikachu. The poor Electric-Type must have been feeling better now, and Ash didn't want him to think he let him down.

Walking down the dirt path, Ash looked at his surroundings, remembering back to his childhood memories. Whether it were the grass fields, riverbanks, or just the center of town where the post office and other local buildings resided, he could recall back to those precious memories. Each of them bringing his determination to a newer height, especially since in all of them, Gary seemed to have been the one to lead them or to leap into action first with Ash right beside him, the two boys always equals. Now, Gary had taken that next step and Ash wasn't letting him get too far ahead.

"I'm home," Ash spoke out, the front door shutting behind him. His mother walked around the corner with Pikachu by her feet, the Mouse Pokémon scurrying right to Ash and jumping onto his shoulder. Scratching behind Pikachu's ears, Ash was glad his partner was feeling better. Though, he knew there was still a lot of work to be done between them if they were going to grow stronger.

"Pikapi!" the Electric-Type cried happily from his perch. Ash couldn't believe how well he had recovered after just a short amount of time, but Pikachu seemed to be completely healed by now.

"Pikachu, I'm glad you're doing better! Sorry for pushing you so hard," he apologized, Pikachu not holding any ill will towards his trainer. Nuzzling his face against Ash's cheek, the two began to laugh out happily from the interaction. Ash wasn't sure what he would do if Pikachu was mad at him. Even if they had just met earlier in the day, Ash felt a connection with Pikachu, wanting to become a Pokémon Master with the Electric-Type right by his side.

"Ash," Delia spoke up, breaking the short moment between Ash and Pikachu. Looking over at his mom, Ash flinched slightly. Standing there, the older woman appeared to be glaring at him slightly, arms crossed as her stare dug right into Ash. "I want you to promise me that you'll take better care of Pikachu from now on. If I find out you push this little cutie too hard, you'll have to listen to me. Trainer or not, I'm still your mother."

Pikachu chuckled slightly from the slight berating she gave Ash. Though, Ash could tell she was only looking out for not only him, but Pikachu as well. Even if it had been even less time than himself, Ash could see a slight bond forming between his partner and mother. Smiling, Ash nodded in response to his mother's claim, a small grin forming on her own face in response.

"Though, I still expect to hear about everything that you'll accomplish. I'm not only your mother but your number one fan," she finished, Ash moving towards her for a hug. Pikachu also joined in, surprising Ash with how quickly he had become comfortable around his mom. "Now, I think it's best if you get some rest now. It's been a very busy day for not only you, but Pikachu as well."

"Right!" he replied, his mother releasing him from her hug before he ran up their stairs, Pikachu leaping from his shoulder. "Pikachu, first thing tomorrow morning, we'll begin training! We'll get much stronger and then defeat Gary!"

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu cried in agreement, running up the flight of stairs quickly. Ash was impressed with the little guy's speed, reaching the top before he could. Walking into his room, Ash immediately threw on some pajamas before leaping into his bed, Pikachu sleeping right beside him.

"Goodnight, Pikachu..." Ash yawned out, throwing his hands behind his head before turning to face his partner. "Tomorrow starts the first day of the rest of our lives. Together, I just know no one will be able to defeat us. We'll show everyone just what happens when they face us in battle."

* * *

"Pikachu, use your Quick Attack to pick up speed!" Ash commanded, the duo already out near the edge of the forest. The sun was still rising on the day, the two having woken up early to begin some special training. Deciding to not wake any of the other citizens, they had moved over to the edge of the forest and were now working on Pikachu's speed and accuracy.

"Pika!" he shouted out, body glowing white before blasting off. Using a nearby patch of tree stumps, Pikachu leapt from one to another, gaining speed on each jump until finally slamming into a tree. The tree didn't budge, only a slight dent being left within the bark from Pikachu's attack, though Ash noted it was more than when they started.

"Great job, Pikachu, I can tell that you're growing much stronger! When we first started, we weren't even denting the bark!" Ash pointed out before picking up a few loose stones, tossing them carefully up and down into his hand. Now that his speed was increasing, it was only a good idea to focus on his accuracy now. "Okay, how about this for some training? I'm going to toss these stones into the sky, I want you to hit each of them with a Thunder Shock attack."

Nodding, Pikachu got into a ready position, cheeks sparking from anticipation as Ash wound up for the first throw. Tossing two stones into the air, Pikachu watched their trajectory before launching a single bolt of electricity, the path of it connecting with both stones at the same time. Continuing to toss each stone, Ash slowly (but surely) increased his speed, causing Pikachu to step up his game. The challenge went from hitting two stones at once, to hitting five in intervals and finally Ash tossing a set of seven all at once, the Electric-Type able to hit all of them with only slight difficulty.

"Pipikachu!" he cried out happily, doing a slight dance before getting ready for the next set. Seeing his confidence, Ash decided to see Pikachu's limit and scooped a handful of stones up. Throwing them into the sky, Ash counted thirteen of them soaring across the early morning sky. Letting out a small "chu" with each blast, Pikachu easily destroyed the first ten rocks before missing the next two and managing to catch the last one before it joined stones eleven and twelve in the forest somewhere.

"That's amazing, Pikachu! Your aim is unbelievable for only our first training session! And to think, after a few more sessions, we might be able to get all thirteen with ease!" he cried out, Pikachu running to him and leaping onto his shoulder. At that moment, a loud screech filled their ears, the sound of flapping wings joining it shortly after as a Spearow flew from the woods. A bump appearing on its forehead.

Ash and Pikachu ducked low to the ground, Spearow just missing them as it flew over them, its beak glowing white. Ash wondered if perhaps they had struck the Flying and Normal-Type with one of the stones, the angered look in its eyes proving his theory correct. Especially with how big the bump on its forehead was. The Spearow circled back towards them for a second attack, but Pikachu forced it to veer off course due to a sudden Thunder Shock attack. Spearow didn't take to kindly to that, crying out in frustration before swooping back around to strike Pikachu with its glowing wings.

"You don't think that's the leader from yesterday? Do you?" Ash asked, but they both knew it from the way Spearow glared at them. It seemed to despise them from not only the events of yesterday, but for the rude awakening it received this morning thanks to Ash's tossed stone. "It looks angry, I guess we'll just have to battle it! Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash shouted out, throwing his hand forward, his cap moving slightly from the sudden movement of his body.

Running forward, Pikachu's body glowed the familiar white light before it trailed his body. Running across the terrain, Pikachu leapt into the air, colliding with Spearow; its beak glowing white as the two collided against each other. Pikachu's body spun in midair from the collision, Spearow easily changing its current trajectory before heading back for more. Ash knew they would be at a disadvantage if they fought in the air and began to wonder if they could somehow either bring Spearow to their level on the ground or end it quickly.

"Pika!?" the Electric-Type shouted out, bracing for the hit, Spearow landing a direct hit on its opponent, its beak scrapping right against Pikachu's stomach. The Mouse Pokémon landed on the ground with a thud, but got back up immediately before his cheeks sparked out. Spearow however was one step ahead of Pikachu, his body glowing white before a dozen copies emerged.

Ash rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things before pulling out his Pokédex to see just what occurred. Learning that this was from the use of Double Team, Ash placed the encyclopedia back into his jacket pocket before throwing a fist forward. "Okay, let's put our special training to the test! Use your Thunder Shock attack to strike them all!" Ash commanded, turning his hat around.

"Pika! Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu replied, his body flowing with electricity. Shooting it off in individual bolts, Pikachu managed to hit one of the copies, making it vanish immediately before launching a second bolt. This time, the attack landed on three of the copies and caused them to vanish as well. This was where his luck ended, for as soon as he launched another attack, the remaining copies made their wings glow in a metallic color. Flying into the attack, Spearow and its copies deflected the attack, Ash barely dodging the redirected attack as it crashed into the ground near him; the impact causing a small crater to form in the open field.

"Rooooooowwww!" the Tiny Bird Pokémon screeched out, slamming its wings into Pikachu's body. The Electric-Type rolled across the field, laying there while Spearow circled back around, its copies having vanished now for some reason. Ash wasn't quite sure why they had, but he was certain that there were eight less Spearow than before. Ramming back into Pikachu with its metallic wings, Spearow (along with Ash) was surprised to see Pikachu hanging on tightly while it flew away.

The pesky mouse clung tight to Spearow, not letting go despite all the fancy flying Spearow tried. Sparking his cheeks, Pikachu released all his pent-up electricity onto the flyer before letting go, sailing through the air as he headed straight for the ground. Landing on his feet, Pikachu immediately jumped up towards the falling Spearow, a trail of white light behind him before ramming his entire body into Spearow. The Flying and Normal-Type cried out softly, about to crash into the ground.

Landing, Spearow began to stand back up, Ash amazed at its intensity and determination. But he was also worried for its health, especially after taking those last two hits directly. It appeared worn out, its breathing heavy and the bird looking ready to collapse. Not wanting to hurt the wild Pokémon any more than he had to and seeing that there wasn't any other way to end this battle, Ash reached for one of the pokéballs Professor Oak had given him.

"I know this isn't how either of us expected this fight to end, but I can't allow your health to get any worse! I'm hoping we can put the past behind us and work together from now on! Go, pokeball!" The capture device soared through the air, striking Spearow right in the face as the creature was sucked into the device. Landing on the ground, the pokeball shook a few times, Ash looking on in anticipation, Pikachu likewise being ready to continue fighting if need be. The device continued to rock, Ash liking just how much of a fight Spearow was putting up until finally, the red light died, a light "ping" being heard as the ball stopped moving.

Walking over to the capture device, Ash picked it up, a large, gleeful smile on his face. It wasn't how he expected it to play out, but here was his first capture as a trainer and it was all thanks to Pikachu's fast thinking. "All right! I just caught a Spearow!" Ash shouted out, Pikachu crying in agreement before Ash opened the pokeball.

"Why don't we let our new friend out," he continued, Spearow emerging in a red light before circling around Ash's head. The Tiny Bird Pokémon cried out, pecking right for Ash's head. The young boy tried to swat Spearow away, but the bird would only come back for more, Ash quickly returning it to its pokeball immediately.

"Guess we'll have to do some training with Spearow, get it used to being alongside us," Ash said to Pikachu while rubbing at his head. Pikachu merely nodded in agreement, snickering lightly at how Spearow reacted to being part of their team. Annoyed slightly at Spearow's reaction himself, Ash also understood that they would have some work cut out for them with their newest friend. "But, I just know Spearow will become really strong! It'll just take some time until we get on the same page! Though, I think now is a good time to get some breakfast."

Placing Spearow's pokeball back onto his belt, Ash and Pikachu ran off in the direction of their house, stomachs rumbling from a lack of food. With a new friend and new determination, Ash knew he was on the right path to becoming a Pokémon Master.

* * *

 **And Chapter two is in the books. Yes, the Spearow that was the leader of the flock that attacked Ash is now part of his team. Why? Because I don't want his Kanto team to be the same as canon for the most part. As for captures, he'll have a total of six in Kanto due to the fact that if I gave him the same amount as in canon, none of them would get proper development. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the little twist of Spearow joining his team.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	3. Roll Call

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, Ash not only got beat badly by Gary, but he also caught his first Pokémon. Not much else to say, so let's just get right into the chapter!**

 **Ch 3: Roll Call**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe it's already time for you to get going to school!" Delia cried out, hugging Ash while he tried to finish packing. Looking at his list once freed, he was certain that everything had been properly packed into his suitcase and backpack. Though the most important items were right beside him in the shape of Pikachu on his shoulder (who Ash came to _quickly_ learn hated being inside a pokeball) and Spearow on his belt (who Ash wished would listen to him. He had taken one too many Pecks to the head for his liking during their last training session). "It feels like just yesterday you came home with Pikachu, but a whole month has passed since then. It'll be strange without my little boy around the house."

"Mom, I'm not going _that_ far away, and besides, Professor Oak is driving us all there today. It's going to be you, me, Leaf, Professor Oak and Gary traveling to Viridian City," Ash replied, zipping up his suitcase before dragging it out of his room and down the flight of stairs. "And besides, I can come and visit anytime you want."

"I know, but you're my baby boy, Ash. It's hard for me to see you leave. It just means you're on your way to becoming an adult," Delia continued on, carrying Ash's backpack for him. "Though, if you change your mind and decide to stay at home for another year, I wouldn't be disappointed..."

"Mom!" Ash complained, the young boy knowing just what she was trying to do. He loved her more than anything, but he couldn't put this off for another year, especially not while Gary and Leaf both grew stronger.

Delia just waved her hand playfully, Ash understanding that she was merely playing around with him. "I would never have you put off your dream. I'd rather have you be happy instead of at home."

The two shared a final hug inside the house, the sound of tires pulling up in front of their cozy home leading them to separate. A horn sounded, Ash and his mother both knowing that Professor Oak and the others were here. Without a word issued between them, the two picked up Ash's belongings, Pikachu skirting ahead of them, before walking out the front door. Ash pulled it shut behind him, casting one final glance at the place he called home for twelve years, ready to start a new chapter in his life.

"Good morning, Delia. I'm glad you'll be joining us on the trip into Viridian City," Professor Oak spoke up once they reached the car. Getting out of his seat, the older man took Ash's backpack from Delia and opened the trunk. Placing the backpack in there, he then gave Ash a hand with his suitcase, tossing the luggage into the back. "I see you and Pikachu have gotten close to each other real quick."

"Yeah, me and Pikachu do everything together," Ash replied happily, jumping into the backseat of the car while his mother rode up front. Looking across the backseat of the slightly cramped car, Ash was glad Leaf was between him and Gary. At least this way they could have somewhat of a peaceful ride.

"So, has anyone seen Cross? I know he doesn't exactly _live_ in Pallet Town, but is there a reason why he isn't riding with us?" Ash asked, poking his head around the vehicle to make sure he wasn't missing the strange boy. He had heard rumors that Cross already left to go on some grand journey, his tent that was set up near the town's border having already been dismantled, but he wasn't sure how true those rumors had been.

"Cross figured he was too good for school," Gary huffed out, Ash feeling that the boy still wasn't happy to have to share Pokémon Academy with Leaf and him despite how big the school would probably be. "He told Gramps the other day that 'he wasn't going to be slowed down by no school' before heading off for a tournament in the junior circuit near Cerulean City."

"Now, Gary, I told you, not everyone will want to attend a school. Don't be so tough on someone for taking a different path in life," Samuel spoke up, looking at his grandson through the rearview mirror. Ash just chuckled alongside Leaf, Gary crossing his arms in frustration. Ash felt that this was going to be a long ride, but decided to not let Gary ruin it for him. "I mean, just look at Leaf's father. He was a great trainer in his young age, but when he returned to Pallet Town, he chose to settle down and open the only convenience store in our wonderful town."

"And it's a fantastic store," Delia added in, turning around towards the three children with a disposable camera. Taking their picture quickly, Ash's mother hummed out in content before continuing her sentence. "If it wasn't for his store, I'm not sure my restaurant would be doing as well as it is. Most of my supplies come from there."

"Well I don't plan to run some little store or a restaurant," Gary retorted, Ash watching him as he stared out the window. If Leaf wasn't sitting between them, he would have reached over and slapped Gary right across the face. No one talked to his mother like that. "I'm going places, far away regions where I can make a name for myself. And then, when I'm stronger than everyone, I'll beat not only Lance, but my dad as well and prove I'm the best there is."

"You know that the best trainers also have something known as humility to keep their egos in check. You may want to get some of it as well," Leaf joked out, even Professor Oak laughing at the comment. Ash felt that even the older man knew of Gary's huge ego and had hopes that this school would help with it. Perhaps that had been a motive of his behind recommended both Leaf and himself alongside Gary.

Gary didn't seem very happy from the last comment, Ash merely shrugging his shoulders instead of joining in. Turning to look out the window, both Ash and Pikachu watched on as the open fields of Pallet Town soon gave way to trees and a small river, their path practically following the waterway until it took a left into the forest. Everything seemed to pass by quickly for Ash, the trees giving way once again to open fields once they passed through a small section of the forest.

"So, have any of you figured out what classes you'll be looking to take?" Professor Oak asked, breaking the silence in the car. Ash was slightly startled from the break in silence, Gary laughing to himself from Ash's jump. Come to think of it, Ash hadn't thought of _one_ class he was interested in taking. He just figured it would be like with Professor Oak's classes where everything was preplanned out. "Pokémon Academy offers a wide range of topics to help one better decide on what kind of trainer they would like to be. Though their most popular course tends to be the battle one. It helps give all sorts of tips and tricks on battling against professional trainers. I know I recommended you all for it, but you can always switch into one of the other courses as well. Though, being in one specific course doesn't restrict you from taking classes that are for other courses."

Ash pondered a moment to that question, rubbing under his chin. He figured that something like the battle course would be the best choice for him, though, he wondered what else there was. Anything that would help him become a Pokémon Master was welcomed in his book.

"Well, I've already planned to take a class on the basics of battling along with one about the history regarding the Kalos War all those years ago. I thought it was fascinating how some stones were affected by the war, allowing some Pokémon to attain a new form never seen before," Leaf stated, a slight blush appearing on her face. Ash had to admit, as much as she loved battling, she also loved history and practically anything to do with sciences as well.

"Please, those Kalos people are just story tellers. _If_ there really was this mystical evolution that gave an immense powerup to a Pokémon, wouldn't it have been known around the world by now?" Gary retorted, Leaf smacking him upside the head for his remark. Ash laughed at _this_ though he accidently let it get too loud, Gary hearing it.

"Keep laughing, Ashy-Boy, because when classes start, I'll be the one laughing at your failure to keep up. Knowing you, you'll be interested in the battle course, well, it's the toughest one to get into so if someone is struggling, they usually get bumped out of it. I guarantee you don't even make it past the first interim." Gary looked at Ash with a grin, the young boy from Kanto feeling his blood boil from his rival's bold claim. Calming himself, Ash decided to make Gary eat those words once classes began, now wasn't the time to go picking fights.

"Though, I can't force you to take any classes, do keep in mind that there are more aspects to being a trainer than just battling skills. I do recommend taking something related to raising Pokémon," Professor Oak stated, the car now pulling into Viridian City, Ash noticing all the buildings and traffic. It was like a completely new world to him, having never left Pallet Town before.

"Once you graduate, there's no guarantee that you'll run into a Pokémon Center on the road and sometimes you'll have to make sure your Pokémon are healthy on your own," he finished, the car turning down a side street. Ash could make out some people walking along the sidewalk, backpacks strapped to them while they moved in the same direction. He wondered if they were also students or just trainers passing through.

Professor Oak continued to go on about one thing or another, Ash drowning most of it out as he and Pikachu stared at the different buildings. It all seemed so different for Ash, that he wondered if he was going to make it in this city without getting lost. Luckily for him, the school had on campus boarding. The car turned down another street, Ash noticing that it slowly came to a stop before pulling off to the side of the road. Looking straight ahead, Ash saw a gate blocking their way.

"Is this it?" Ash couldn't help but ask, peering past the gate and into the schoolyard. He could make out a few buildings off into the distance, one of them looking like a large stadium of sorts. All around, students appeared to be battling or even just talking, Ash's excitement beginning to build up. He wanted to go and battle some of the trainers, Pikachu thinking the same way since Ash felt him accidentally shock him.

Professor Oak shut the car off, stepping out onto the paved road, Ash following his lead and climbing out. Stretching, Ash was glad to finally be out of the vehicle. He wondered how the trip may have gone if he walked here by himself. Though, he figured nothing _too_ crazy like stealing someone's bike to get away from angry Pokémon would have happened.

"Here begins each of your journeys, each different from the other," Samuel stated, opening the trunk and pulling a few pieces of luggage out. Handing them over to their respective owners, Oak smiled at the three children. Ash had his focus elsewhere, looking at all the trainers gathered on the campus with determination to beat all of them. "Though, this is where our paths go their own separate way. Delia, Togo and I have all agreed that it would be best for you to all enter the campus on your own. Think of it as your own steps towards your next path."

Gary didn't say anything, instead merely giving his grandfather a thumbs up before hitching his bag over his shoulder and picking his suitcase up. The boy making his way for the entrance; Ash staring at Gary's retreating figure, the boy soon walking through the gate entrance and vanishing in the crowd. Ash looked away from where Gary vanished to, now facing his mother and Professor Oak, both of them nodding, as if saying it was fine to leave now.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, unsure of why Ash was moving towards his mother instead of the school's entrance. Before the electric-type knew it, the two were now hugging, Ash muttering a "thank you" to his mother before pulling back.

"Now, Ash, you get in there and show everyone what you're made of," Delia stated, Ash nodding his head in agreement before lifting his suitcase up before smiling at his mom. "And, Leaf, please keep Ash from getting into too much trouble. We all know how he can get at times."

"I'll do my best, but he is a handful," Leaf replied happily, giving a large smile to the two adults before turning away. Her hair flew in the light breeze, Ash following right behind her until they were both within the school's grounds. Looking at everything, the duo seemed mesmerized by it all, nearly forgetting just what they were doing.

"Ash, I guess from this moment on we're officially rivals," Leaf stated, turning off towards one side of the campus. Ash being reminded about how the girls' dorms were on the opposite side of the campus from the boys' dorms. "Though, it doesn't mean we can't still have fun together. How about after we get unpacked and all registered we meet up at the main building. Maybe we can even drag Gary there too."

Ash chuckled lightly, Pikachu's cheeks sparking from his own enjoyment of the area. "Sounds good to me. Though, adjusting to such a big school may take a while. Hopefully I don't get too lost here."

"I'm sure you'll figure your way around soon enough. But this is where we have to split off for now...just try not to get lost on your way to the dorms," Leaf joked out, brushing a strand of hair from in front of her face. Ash merely continued to laugh, casting her a thumbs up before turning towards the direction of his own dorm. Without another word, the two friends walked off in their respective directions, ready to begin their next chapter.

Making his way across the campus, Ash and Pikachu were quickly distracted by the multitude of battles going on around them. There were even official sized fields being used as intense matches raged on, while others just worked on different strategies or techniques. His excitement reaching its zenith, Ash dropped his suitcase on the ground before pumping his fists slightly.

"Pikachu, check out all these awesome battles! I can't wait until we get to use those fields, then we'll beat anyone who tries to face us! This is going to be so great! Just getting to battle every day we're here!"

"Pipikachu! Pikapi!" Pikachu agreed, eyes narrowing in on one battle raging on between a girl with her Raichu and a guy with purple hair using a Magmar. Watching for a moment, the duo leaped backwards once an explosion occurred from a collision of Thunder and Flamethrower.

Tripping over their suitcase, Ash and Pikachu tumbled backwards, their falling bodies cascading down into that of another boy. The new trainer falling down into the grassy field behind them. Ash shook his head lightly, Pikachu scurrying off to gather his hat for him, before standing back up, immediately offering a hand to the other trainer.

"Sorry about that," Ash stated, pulling the young boy up onto his feet. Seeing him for the first time now, Ash was stunned to see just how similar the boy looked like when compared to Ash himself. Even Pikachu stared on for a moment, Ash's hat sitting on his head before returning it to his trainer. If it weren't for the brown hair and slightly different clothes, Ash would have believed he was looking in a mirror.

"It's all right," the boy responded, a small creature scurrying up his own arm at the same time Pikachu scurried up Ash's. Dusting himself off a little, the boy fixed his cap slightly, revealing his partner sitting on his shoulder. "I know just how exciting it is to actually be here. Oh, let me introduce myself since we'll most likely be seeing each other around...if you're a freshman that is. The name's Ritchie, and this is my partner, Sparky! Together, we dream of becoming a Pokémon Master," he explained, his hand moving from pointing at himself, to his Pikachu and then finally forming a fist as it shook before his face.

"Well, my name's Ash Ketchum, and this is my best friend, Pikachu," Ash explained, pointing at himself before moving his hand over to Pikachu, scratching behind his ears. Pikachu let out a light "chaaa", fully content from the ear scratch before jumping down, Sparky joining him as the duo touched tails.

"My dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master," he finished explaining, chuckling slightly from their once again similarity. "So, I guess that would make us rivals in a sense? I mean...only one of us can be the greatest."

Ritchie joined in on the laugh, the two boys quickly becoming good friends from their accidental encounter. "Well, we'll just have to battle it out once we get there. And the winner can be deemed the greatest. Though, I see your Pikachu, but do you have any other Pokémon? It would be fun to have a match against you at some point."

Ash rubbed at his neck before smiling down at Pikachu, the thought of Spearow running wild right now playing through his mind. "I have one other Pokémon on hand right now...but it isn't exactly in a condition to battle. So, really Pikachu is my only one who can battle."

"Only having one Pokémon who can battle? That's pathetic," a cold voice interrupted, the purple haired boy from the earlier battle dropping his bag to take a look at Ash. His cold stare felt as if his eyes were piercing right through Ash, said boy taking a step back as Ritchie also moved aside for the boy. "Even a beginner should have at _least_ three Pokémon that they can battle with at this point. The fact of the matter is, I don't know how you got into this school if only that Pikachu is able to battle."

"Well who died and made you king of the school?" Ash sarcastically asked, glaring at the young boy who appeared to hold no interest for him. Pointing down towards Pikachu, Ash clenched his fists, ready to make this arrogant kid shut his mouth. "Pikachu and I could beat any of your Pokémon! How about we battle right now to see who's pathetic!"

"Please, you're not even worth my time," the boy stated, walking past Ash and Ritchie as he made his way towards the dorms. "And even if you were, surely you would know how we have to get unpacked and then register for classes. Not to mention the exam battles to see where the likes of you should rank for our classes. Unless you never read the packet that was sent to you."

"Well then at least tell me your name!" Ash shouted, running after the boy. Trying to place a hand on this mysterious guy's shoulder, Ash felt his hand being caught by his target.

"Prove to me that you're worth my time and I'll tell you it. Until then, you don't need to know my name," he stated, releasing Ash's hand and walking away. His figure soon vanished, blending in with other students who were also on their way to their dorm rooms.

"Just who does he think _he_ is? I could beat him in a battle if we faced off," Ash asked, Pikachu nodding in agreement. Crossing his arms over his chest, Ash walked towards his suitcase, picking it up before facing Ritchie. "Sorry about that, but the way he acted like he's better than us got to me. Whoever he is, he better watch out because Ash Ketchum is going to surpass him."

"I've never seen him around, but I have a feeling as to who he is," Ritchie stated, causing Ash to look at him in confusion. Rubbing at his chin (as if in a deep thought) Ritchie sighed out. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. That guy must be one of the rumored core four freshmen this year."

Ash just looked at Ritchie as if he had three heads. He had never heard of this "core four" that Ritchie had mentioned. In fact, it reminded him a little of the Pallet Three that him, Leaf and Gary were known as back home. Seeing Ash's confusion, Ritchie rubbed at the back of his head, Ash curious as to what the boy could be thinking of. After a few moments of silence, Ritchie slammed his fist in to an open palm.

"Okay, so, the core four...well, they're these four freshmen everyone is talking about," he began to explain, waving his hands around frantically, Ash only growing more confused from it all. "And they got into the school on nothing but recommendations from _family_ meaning they didn't even apply to the school normally. They had a family member send in a letter of recommendation to the school board and got in easily! They say that one of them is Professor Oak's very own grandson! There are some students who get in through recommendations, but some are considered higher levels if their grades and the recommender are of high quality."

Ash just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care for this "core four" since being a trainer meant more than having well known family members. Even Gary probably wished his connections weren't so well known, that possibly having been part of the reason why his mom and Professor Oak didn't join them on campus. Especially since he had seen a few parents helping their kids get accustomed to their new home.

"Well, I'll just beat each of them then!" Ash triumphantly stated before moving forward, Ritchie right behind him as they passed by different students. "I'll prove to them all just what it takes to be a great trainer! Pikachu and I will defeat each of them!"

Ritchie clapped Ash on the back gently, snapping him out of his trance before they both laughed. "Hey, wanting to beat them is great and all, but if you don't register for classes or take your placement exams then it doesn't matter cause you won't even be in the same classes as them."

Nodding in agreement, Ash grinned sheepishly at the statement. He guessed it would be awful to not get into any classes, though he had to admit; while other were here for the teaching, he was really here just for the battling. He didn't care for all those other aspects, if he could learn a few tips on battling that would be great. Letting out one final sigh, Ash made his way towards his dorm finally, Ritchie following right beside him while their Pikachu leapt off their shoulders and walked in front of them. The two Electric-Types seemed to enjoy the company, as they would scurry along and then run around each other. Or even sometimes (as Ash noticed) they would race to certain areas up ahead before running back to their trainers. He was glad they met Ritchie. Not only did he make a new friend, but Pikachu also had a new buddy to play with.

Finally arriving at the freshmen dorms, Ash and Ritchie walked inside, the duo surprised at the bustling amount of people trying to find their rooms. Taking a step back, Ash looked over at the front desk, seeing a line that appeared to extend down the hallway. He was hoping _that_ wasn't the line to find out their rooms. However, Ritchie seemed to have found what they were looking for instead, the young boy whistling for Ash to join him in a much shorter line.

"Ash! Over here!" Ritchie called him over, the Pallet Town native walking across the room and away from the long line of students, casting one final glance towards them all. "I wouldn't worry about that line, most of them sadly won't get into the school and will have to apply elsewhere in hopes of getting in to other schools."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked, tipping his head to the side in all his confusion. He thought they were all registered in this school, especially since he had been accepted roughly a month ago. "How can someone go to this school but not go to it? That doesn't make any sense."

"No, those students are hoping to get in through a special test that's held every year before classes begin," Ritchie explained, the line moving just a little. Moving his eyes towards the front of the line, Ash could make out the boy with the purple hair further up ahead though there seemed one other who stuck out; a kid with light blond hair that was cut short and neat from the back, but Ash couldn't see the front. Just the way he was standing in line told Ash he seemed to be all business about this school, but he also seemed tense.

Turning back towards Ritchie, Ash continued to listen, the young boy explaining all about some special battling test that goes along with a written exam to test a trainer and how only a handful actually get accepted into the school in this style. Most ended up at other schools Ash learned, kind of curious as to how those schools felt for being second choices to many students.

"Though, they say, back before the school got _really_ popular and was required to become a professional trainer, that Giovanni got accepted into Pokémon Academy through those exams," he finished explaining, Ash having no clue who this "Giovanni" was, but decided to not ask, not with them nearly to the front of the line. "Hey, how about we meet back up this afternoon? Let's meet here in the lobby after we get registered for the placement exam." Ash nodded in agreement, having no time to get actual words out due to Ritchie being the next one in line.

"Next!" the attendant called, Ritchie moving forward as he handed over his information. Ash just watched on in interest, the attendant just glancing over the papers before typing into the computer. Handing them back to Ritchie, Ash noticed how a key was also with them. "Your room is on the third floor, number nineteen."

Ritchie took the key and thanked the attendant, Ash admitting to himself that this guy didn't seem too happy about their job and wondered how they ended up as the one to pass out keys all day. Either way, he moved to the front, handing his papers over to the rather bored man as he waited. Typing into his computer, his eyes lit up for a moment (Ash having no clue as to why) before pulling out another key, this one looking the same as Ritchie's but numbered differently.

"Your room is on the third floor, number twelve," the man stated, handing Ash all his information back to him before turning their attention back to the next person in line. Shrugging his shoulders at the strange man, Ash just continued down the hallway before coming to an elevator, a few other boys standing around in the hallway as they talked. Ash overheard a few of them mentioning about starting a "multi battle", though he had no idea what that meant.

"The guy said we were on the third floor...wonder what it's like up there," Ash muttered, calling for an elevator while Pikachu pawed at the key in his hand, the Mouse Pokémon easily amused by it.

"Pika. Pi, pikapi," he cried out, smacking the small key around a few times before growing tired of the game. With the elevator opening, Pikachu hopped from Ash's shoulder and into the strange device, his trainer right behind him. Leaping, Pikachu struck the button for the third floor, exchanging a grin with Ash before they waited for the machine to move them.

"Just think, Pikachu. We're on our first steps to becoming a Pokémon Master! We'll become the top of our class through our battling skills for sure...though I feel that the school work is going to kill me," Ash stated, the Electric-Type nodding in agreement as the elevator came to a slowing stop.

"This must be our floor," Ash muttered, Pikachu sprinting out onto the floor. He noticed a few other guys his own age hanging around the area. Some introducing themselves to each other or moving their belongings into their own rooms. It seemed to Ash that everyone had a roommate, making him curious as to what his would be like. Moving down the hall, Ash saw the purple haired boy from before; he seemed to be walking into his own room at that moment. Seeing him again lit a fire under Ash; he was going to show him.

Continuing down the hall, Ash soon came to his room. The door was still shut, making Ash wonder if his roommate was even here yet, especially since the room across the hall had their door opened. A person inside claiming how the bed in there was much nicer than the makeshift one he used while sleeping on the streets. Not sure what the guy meant by that (and not wanting to ask since he heard an argument beginning...something about royalty or what not), Ash chose to ignore them and unlock his own door.

"Hello?" Ash asked, pushing the door open, the only noise being the creek of the door. Walking in, Ash was amazed at how clean the room was, not a speck of dirt or dust was visible to his eyes as he dropped his suitcase and bag at the door. Walking a few steps in, Ash noticed the small kitchen to his left, something delicious simmering on the stove; the food cooking alerting him to the presence of someone in the room. Though he could also figure it out once he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"So, _you_ must be my roommate," the boy stated, Ash turning around to a man who looked slightly taller than Ash standing in what must have been their living room. He was dressed in an orange shirt that was mostly covered by a green vest and was tucked into brown pants, though at the moment they appeared covered by a pink apron. "It's nice to finally meet you, the name's Brock. I hope you're hungry because I've been working on my famous 'lazy boy no chew stew' for tonight," he explained, walking over to the pot and stirring for a moment. The smell escaping from the pot causing both Ash and Pikachu to drool for a moment before wiping it away.

"Pikachu and I can always eat!" Ash cried out, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Pikachu nodding in agreement but a bit slower than Ash. "But, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm here to become a Pokémon Master!" he stated happily, raising a fist and shaking it while Brock lowered his ladle. His face seemed to droop a moment before perking back up.

"A Pokémon Master...it must be nice to have a dream you can chase after...without anyone questioning it," Brock replied, mumbling the last bit as to keep Ash from hearing it. The young boy knew something was up though. He decided to not push the issue though, especially since he had just met the guy. "Ash, I'm actually here later than most freshmen. You see, I'm actually fourteen instead of the usual entrance age of twelve. I've come here because my dad feels like I'll learn more to become an excellent Gym Leader than by staying at home and learning from him."

"That must be exciting, training to become a Gym Leader!?" Ash cried out, Brock letting out a nervous laughter from the Pallet Town native's excitement.

"I guess," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "The Pewter City Gym has been in my family since it was first created decades ago, with my father being the current Gym Leader. I'm next in line, so he wants me to be ready to accept leadership of the Gym on my eighteenth birthday. Though, I couldn't care less about running the Gym sometimes.

"But enough about that," Brock stated happily, clapping his hands together. Walking away for a moment, Brock returned with Ash's luggage, motioning for the boy to follow him. "Let's get your stuff put away! There isn't much to these rooms, though. You've already seen the kitchen and living room. Outside of those, there's a closet right next to the front door and a bathroom down the hall," Brock explained, pointing to the restroom as they passed it. Ash peaked inside to see its contents, a tub, sink and toilet placed inside. Walking past it, they came to two doors, one on either side of the hall.

"And these are the bedrooms. I hope you don't mind, but I already grabbed my room," he finished explaining, opening the door so Ash could see the tidy room. It was small, but also cozy, a window and dresser being inside of there along with a bed and desk. Ash thought he could make out a few picture frames, but Brock shut the door before he could get a better view.

"It doesn't matter to me," Ash replied, opening the door to his own room. Just like for Brock's, he noticed a window, dresser and a bed. There also seemed to be a desk, Ash placing his backpack down on it before Brock left the suitcase at the door. "I think it's going to be a fun time rooming with you, Brock! Let's both grow towards our dreams together!"

"Sure! Two cool dudes having some crazy adventures!" the taller boy replied, the duo clasping hands before walking out of Ash's room, Ash deciding to unpack after he got his classes all picked.

"So, have you gotten your schedule all set, Brock? Because I'm not so sure on what to go for," Ash began to say, the two boys sitting down at the kitchen table. "I know that I'm registering for the Battle Program, but I had some people tell me to take other courses from the other programs."

Brock nodded his head in agreement with that, pulling out his own schedule from his back pocket. "I actually got here a few days ago and got everything picked before. That way I was certain to get what I wanted. Though, I would definitely recommend Pokemon Health 101 for any trainer," he explained, blushing slightly from it. "It's taught by Viridian City's own Nurse Joy...the most beautiful woman in the world..."

Ash wasn't sure what Brock's issue was, but for some reason he seemed to turn into a zombie, muttering "Nurse Joy" over and over. Yanking the schedule out of Brock's hands, Ash looked it over to see what the guy was taking.

 _Pokémon Health 101, Breeding 100, Medicine Techniques 102, Battle Strategies 102...for someone training to be a Gym Leader he doesn't seem interested in taking the correct courses. You would think it would be more battling oriented,_ Ash thought to himself, shrugging off the thought before standing up. Brock appeared to break out of his moment, looking up at Ash as the boy adjusted his hat.

"Sorry, Brock, but I have to go and register. Otherwise I'll be stuck with nothing. Have to get into as many battling classes as possible!" Ash explained, Pikachu climbing up onto his shoulder, the duo making their way for the front door. Opening the door, Ash paused a moment, turning back to his roommate. "I'll be back for dinner in a little, I can't wait to try that soup out!"

Slamming the door behind him, Ash rushed down the hall once more, this time an elevator already waiting for him. Thanking no one in particular, Ash pressed the button for the floor level, the duo shaking with excitement for all the possible challenges waiting their way.

* * *

After running across the campus, Ash had finally made it to the main building, the one where he would pick his classes and declare his program of study. Walking into the building, Ash was shocked to see how empty it honestly was. In fact, there weren't more than maybe six or seven students selecting their classes. Sighing, Ash figured it might have been better to have picked his classes prior to coming to the campus, even if it meant coming out to the school for a day with his mother.

Finding the first available staff member, Ash made his way to their desk, sitting down in the seat. The faculty member looked at Ash, having the same tired expression as the one who worked in his dorm; Ash realizing that the first few days must wipe out the school's staff. Giving the faculty member all the required information, Ash sat patiently (or as patiently as one could be with a Pikachu scurrying around their body).

"Okay, so from what we have on record, you haven't selected a course of study or any classes. You _were_ recommended for the battling course and so that means you've already been scheduled for the placement exam. Unfortunately, you can't be placed in any course until you've gone through a placement exam," the staff stated, turning the screen around to show Ash. "Based on your application information, you were also a last-minute addition to this year's freshmen class."

"Well you see, Professor Oak recommended me to go here after graduating from his class. I didn't know about it until just about a month ago," Ash tried to explain, the faculty member not really caring about any of it. Typing away at their computer, the bored looking individual showed Ash a graph made up of all the students from the incoming class.

"See this?" they asked, Ash nodding his head as the faculty member typed something else, the graph changing to show two sections now. One much taller than the other. "This tall one is the number of students required to take the placement exam. This way it allows the faculty to see where best to have you start off for classes, intermediate or expert. However, there are sometimes a rare occasion. Certain students get a special kind of recommendation, one that allows them to skip the placement exam and be ranked accordingly based on their recommendation. This year, there were five such students who got that treatment. They were all able to get their classes and course of study.

"Everyone else will have to take place in the placement exam. It is made up of three battles with scoring taking place for each one. A win earns you two points, a draw one point and a loss loses you a point. However, you could lose all three matches and still be placed in a higher-level course based on your skills."

"Higher-level course? I thought this was just for classes?" Ash asked, trying to keep track of the point system by counting on his fingers. Pikachu snickered at him from his now resting position on Ash's lap. "What's the difference between the course levels?"

The woman shook her head, having an almost apologetic look on it. "I forgot to mention how most courses have one level such as our General Studies or Business courses. But, stuff like the Research, Health or Battle courses have different levels based on your skill. Research has three levels with those who graduate from the expert level usually becoming leading researchers or even professors at other schools. Health leads to either becoming a breeder, a nurse or a doctor, each level being harder than the previous. And Battle is made up of two but these don't make a difference other than the skill of competition you'll face along with the expert level getting some special privileges," she explained, Ash now completely lost. Shaking his head clear of the confusion, he let out a light chuckle before standing back up.

"I might not fully understand what you just explained, but if I make it to the highest level then I won't have to make sense of it," he explained, casting a quick "thank you", he dashed out of the building and back onto the campus pathway. Looking around, Ash saw many students out using the practice fields, himself wanting to get into a battle only for no one else being available for one.

Looking around, he found one battle just about to take place and decided to watch it. Especially since he had time until meeting back up with Leaf, Ritchie and Brock for different reasons. He figured it might be best to just have them all meet up at one location instead of him meeting up with them individually. Those thoughts were dashed, however, once the match before him started, two students he had never seen before facing off.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower," the boy to Ash's right commanded, appearing to be calm and collected. He had on a dark blue t-shirt that was covered up mostly by a grey unzipped sweatshirt. His blue jeans appeared to be slightly used, grass stains apparent on his knees. Though the biggest feature of his was his white hair, combed neatly except for a few strands that hung in front of his face.

The Fire-Type howled out, the stream of flames rocketing across the practice field, its opponent looking slightly worried by the size and might of it. Pointing forward, the boy issued a counter.

"Quick, Slowbro, stop that attack with a Hydro Pump! There's no way a Fire-Type move can withstand a Water-Type attack! Everyone knows water beats fire!" Ash couldn't make out much of his features, other than the boy was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, the exposed skin giving it away.

"Slowwww," the Water and Psychic-Type yawned out, a torrent of water streaking across the field, crashing hard into the Flamethrower attack. The two opposing moves cancelled each other out, steam covering the area as Ash struggled to see just what was going on out on the field.

He could hear a set of feet (or possibly paws. He wasn't sure) sprinting across the field, one of the trainers taking advantage of the low visibility. Ash heard one of them call for a Dark Pulse, the black beam of energy appearing through the steam cloud before an explosion could be heard, chunks of rock flying through the air as the steam vanished.

"No way! Look at Ninetales!" a voice called out from the crowd, Ash shocked at the sight of the Fire-Type laying atop of Slowbro, flames escaping from its maw.

"It's trained exceptionally well to be able to find Slowbro in the steam like that. I mean, Kai didn't even have to issue a command until Ninetales had already pinned Slowbro. Now it looks ready to end it," someone else joined in, Ash trying to pay attention to both the battle and their conversation.

The other trainer looked worried, though Slowbro seemed ready to cry from Ninetales' close proximity to it. Though, Ash felt that if he was in Slowbro's place he too would be feeling just a bit uncomfortable. "H-How'd you get there so fast!?"

The guy known as Kai didn't respond, instead moving one of his loose strands of hair out of his eyes. "I told you that this battle wouldn't take more than three moves from me. Ninetales, end it. We have somewhere to be."

Ninetales didn't respond, instead releasing the torrents of flames down onto Slowbro, the Water and Psychic-Type laying defeated at its spot. The crowd gasped in surprise that Kai managed to win in just three moves, the other trainer having no shot at all. Ash and Pikachu shared a look, both wanting to face off against a trainer of Kai's level.

Running out onto the field, Ash made his challenge clear. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and my dream is to become a Pokémon Master! And to do so, I'll have to become a strong trainer! So why don't we battle right now?" he asked in a straight forward manner. Kai seemed shocked by the sudden request, his eyes growing big for a moment before his face created a small frown, Ash unsure of just why he was looking disappointed. However, there appeared to be a look of interest on the boy's face, almost like it pained him to decline.

"I'm sorry," he stated, recalling Ninetales before placing the pokeball back into his coat pocket. "I have other arrangements, Ash Ketchum. Though, you interest me. You and I will cross paths again one day soon, and when that comes it'll be an amazing showdown. Or maybe not, it isn't like I can see the future."

Ash kept his stare on the boy, his figure retreating into the crowd until Ash couldn't see him no longer. "Ahhhhhh! I really, _really_ wanted to face him! It would have been so cool to have our first match against someone like that!"

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu agreed, emulating Ash's excitement before noticing the crowd now dispersing. The duo figured it would be best to try and find either Leaf or Ritchie, especially since they should have been ready by now. Making his way off the field, he was stopped by one of the boys he heard talking before.

"You're either really brave or really stupid there, guy," he explained, throwing his hands into his sweatshirt's pocket. "I don't think you understand just how strong Kai really is. You see, there are five trainers who don't have to take the placement exam tomorrow and Kai is believed to be the strongest of them all. Right now, he's the top student of the incoming freshmen class and _not_ someone you want to go out and battle.

"Just look at the poor fool who lost here. Kid thought he had an advantage with his Slowbro but still lost in only three moves from Kai. The guy's a battling prodigy, but I heard he's got awful people skills; usually sits by himself in the woods after every battle. Heard he asked for a private room too. Oh well, guess you must have some tradeoff for those awesome skills. Trust me, don't go picking a battle with Kai," the guy said before walking off. Ash however took those words as a challenge, fists pumped as he channeled his energy.

"If that Kai was so powerful I can't wait to see who else is out there!" he shouted, drawing a crowd of eyes towards him. "Watch out, Kai! Because I'm looking forward to our eventual match!"

"How cute. The newbie thinks he can handle Kai," a feminine voice called out, Ash barely jumping out of the way of a bolt of lightning. Looking around, he saw a girl roughly his height making her way towards him, a smirk on her face.

"There's other trainers besides Kai who are stronger than you, hotshot. Trust me when I say this, but you couldn't handle Kai no matter what. You couldn't even handle me!" she declared, tossing her leather jacket off to the side, her wild, black, spiky hair blowing in the light breeze. He wondered about her fashion sense now that the jacket was tossed away, evident by her red, low cut top, leaving all but her chest section uncovered. She also had on black leather pants, Ash _knowing_ she had a poor sense of fashion. And since he thought it, then others must have too.

"Says who!" Ash shouted, narrowing his gaze towards the loud girl, nearly hitting her with his forehead. The two stared each other down a moment before the girl grinned at him, the look giving off the feel of a real fighter. One who didn't hold back and always went for the kill.

"Says me! Mayaka, the soon to be number one trainer in the freshmen class!" she shouted, pushing her forehead up against Ash's before shoving him backwards. "I came to this school on my strength alone and I plan to rise to the top. So if I have to put some unknowing newbie in his place, then I will!"

Ash rubbed his head, the impact hurting slightly but he paid it little attention. Though he was surprised to see a strange creature floating down next to Mayaka. Pulling out his Pokédex, he scanned it.

"Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. An Electric and Steel-Type. It is said to be the result of three Magnemite joining together and has three times the electrical power of a single Magnemite," the encyclopedia explained, Ash placing it back into his jacket pocket.

"So, you gonna run or we gonna battle?" Mayaka asked, hands on her hips. A smirk was across her face, Magneton floating right beside her, emitting a few sparks. "I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if you were to run off and hide from me like the newbie you are."

Ash grit his teeth in frustration while Pikachu stood beside him, cheeks flowing with electricity. "Of course we'll battle! Pikachu and I will never run away from any challenge! We'll have you be the one running away once you see how strong we are!"

With that, the two made their way to their respective sides, their Pokémon both ready for action as electricity sparked off of both of them. A small crowd started to gather again, interested in seeing just what was about to go down.

"Listen, I'm in a good mood today," Mayaka spoke up, hands resting behind her head. Ash just stared at his opponent, waiting for her to make a move. Instead, she remained motionless, eyes staring elsewhere. She seemed almost uninterested in facing him, evident by her yawn. "Usually I'm all for beating up a weakling trainer, but I haven't slept in almost three days now and I can tell just by looking at you that this won't last more than three moves. So just go back to your dorm, I want to get some sleep before watching people like you struggle in the exam battles!"

Ash clinched his fist, Pikachu copying the action as they both pointed at Mayaka, the action causing her to raise an eyebrow in slight fascination. "People keep thinking we're weak, but it takes more than just strength to be strong!"

"More than just strength to be strong..." Mayaka deadpanned, laughing out hysterically from the comment. "Are you even listening to yourself right now!? Because you just made no sense, hotshot. And I guess you're in need of a beating after all," she stated. Mayaka cracked her knuckles, a fire now burning within her eyes.

"Magneton, let's teach these wimps a lesson! Rain Dance!" she shouted out, Ash shocked at how loud her cries became. She was loud before, but it seemed like her voice raised to a whole other level.

"Magne! Magneton!" the Electric and Steel-Type cried out as dark clouds covered the area. Ash was surprised at first, rain pouring down onto them, his jacket now soaked from the downpour.

"What's with the rain besides getting us both wet and causing Magneton to rust?" Ash asked sarcastically, grinning at his opponent as she just stared out at the field. Seeing she wasn't replying, Ash decided to attack. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu began to glow with electricity, focusing his energy into a single spot on his body before jumping into the sky. "Pika...chuuuuuu!" the Mouse Pokémon cried out, shooting off his built-up energy right for his opponent. The streak of lightning shot across the field, seeming to be stronger than the last time Ash saw it. The bolt crashed hard into Magneton but the Magnet Pokémon seemed unaffected.

"Figured as much," Mayaka stated, hands now resting on her hips as her soaked hair fell down her backside. "If that's honestly your best shot, then this won't last long. Thunder!" she cried out, arms now pumped by her sides, Ash amazed at how much she got into things.

Magneton began sparking, its energy traveling up into the sky, a loud rumbling sound being heard. Ash immediately called for a Quick Attack, Pikachu dashing across the wet field. Ash kept his eyes on the sky, the black clouds showing signs of striking. He figured that if Pikachu didn't remain in one spot, then they wouldn't be struck by that powerful blast. However, they soon found out how wrong that idea was, the large bolt of lightning smashing down onto Pikachu and sending him skidding across the field.

"But...how could that hit us. Pikachu was moving too fast for Magneton to strike us," Ash muttered out. Pikachu stood back up, his body scrapped up slightly from the attack. "There has to be some reason for how that hit. Pikachu, get them back with another Thunder Shock!"

Mayaka sighed, pointing a finger forward lazily. "You honestly don't know much I take it. Even a rookie should know about combination moves such as Rain Dance and Thunder," she explained, yawning a moment before issuing her command. "Flash Cannon!"

The two projectiles shot off, beams of yellow and silver clashing into each. The two lines of energy pushed back and forth, neither truly able to overpower the other until they started to merge together, a sphere of gold and silver forming before the energy exploded outwards. Winds picked up as the rain was tossed around by the explosion. Ash barely saw as both Pikachu and Magneton were tossed backwards.

Using this to his advantage, Ash issued another Thunder Shock, Pikachu launching the attack despite flying through the sky, this one even larger than the last. The bolt traveled across the rainy field, smashing into Magneton as the Magnet Pokémon actually cried out in pain. Pikachu however had no time to plan his landing, crashing his backside onto the ground with a loud "thud".

Mayaka looked out at her two opponents, her eyes showing interest in them once more. Her body language was showing that the battle was just getting started, but Ash didn't care, he was too busy watching Pikachu stand back up. His panting was heavy, body bruised from just those two attacks. When Mayaka was talking about her strength, Ash realized she wasn't just making it up; Pikachu had lasted even longer against Gary despite being exhausted back then.

"Guess you two are tougher than you look," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Though, you still have a lot of work to do before reaching _my_ level yet alone Kai's. But to think, you learned a move mid-battle without realizing it. Takes _some_ skill to use it properly even if you thought it was a different one," she finished explaining, the rain coming to a slow stop now, the young girl wringing her hair out as it recaptured its former spikiness.

"New move?" Ash asked in confusion, Pikachu likewise unsure of what it was. Either way, they had no time to think, Mayaka issuing another Flash Cannon right at the Mouse Pokémon. The beam exploded right in front of Pikachu, kicking up rock and dirt along with their target.

"Listen, hopefully this battle taught you a little something about respect or even knowing your place. Doesn't make a difference which it taught, just that you've learned _something_ about our class," Mayaka continued on, pointing her finger right for Pikachu. "You lasted longer than I thought, that's for sure, but you're nothing more than a hotshot. A kid way in over his head. Someone about to be taught he's nothing compared to all the other trainers in this world.

"So we'll let you off easy this time. Now end it with Tri-Attack!"

Magneton screeched out, each one of his three body parts glowing. One being red, another blue and the last yellow before the energy shot off of Magneton, joining together to form a multicolored beam that crashed into Pikachu. The Electric-Type cried out in pain before landing on the field defeated.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. The crowd now dispersing as Mayaka likewise recalled her Magneton. Ash paid little attention to her (only hearing something about watching the battles tomorrow) while he looked at Pikachu. Punching at the ground, Ash felt he had let his best friend down again. He wasn't able to help him win, and for that he vowed to grow stronger as a trainer.

"Next time, our battle will end differently," Ash muttered, scooping Pikachu into his arms before heading for the campus' Pokémon Center, the only building Ash felt he could find easily thanks to the large sign on top of it. Not paying attention, Ash passed by Leaf, the young girl confused as to what happened before following after him as they crossed the campus in silence.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter in the books and we're introduced to a few more characters who'll play a role in this story. We got to see the likes of Paul, Ritchie and Brock along with two OCs in this chapter. And yes, Ash lost...again. But there's a good reason and it'll show next chapter. And besides, a rookie hotshot like him couldn't have just walked into Pok** **émon Academy and start winning. Though, next chapter will see the start of a turnaround in that.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	4. Examination

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, Ash's first day on campus was a mixed experience, meeting new friends and rivals. Either way, let's get into this chapter and Ash's placement exam!**

 **Ch 4: Examination**

* * *

"Pikachu is going to be just fine," Nurse Joy explained, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder as the young boy stared at his best friend. Pikachu was laying down on a bed, wires hooked up to him as they kept close watch over his vitals. "He's just worn down right now, but he should be ready for tomorrow. I would just recommend not using him unless it was absolutely necessary. If you didn't think to take him here, who knows what condition he would be in."

The two made their way back out to the front of the Pokémon Center, passing through some doors before they were at the front entrance. The place was nearly deserted except for Leaf who was sitting off to the side and a few other trainers who seemed to be relaxing in a separate section of the building.

Now given his first look at the building without any worries, Ash realized that the Center also doubled as a café of sorts, an area to order food and relax also being present. Looking out the large glass windows, Ash saw other buildings nearby though he cared little about them. Making his way over to Leaf, the young girl looked up at him with worry.

"Is Pikachu going to be all right?" she asked, standing up while also lifting her hat off if her lap and placing atop her head. Ash just looked down, not wanting Leaf to worry much.

"He'll be fine. Just banged up is all. Nurse Joy wants him to rest up though and not take part in the placement exam battles," Ash explained, lifting his head up and rubbing behind his neck. "He's going to be disappointed but if he keeps battling then who knows what other injuries he'll receive."

Leaf slapped Ash's chest, the young boy coughing from the sudden hit, quickly recovering before he stared at her in confusion. "Don't look at me like that," she stated, placing her hands on her hips and staring down Ash. "You know exactly why I hit you. If you had never let your temper get the best of you then you never would have battled that Mayaka person and Pikachu wouldn't have lost as he had."

" _She challenged me!_ " Ash stated, throwing his arms up in the air defensively while walking away from Leaf. He had no interest in arguing right now. Not with how things just went. Leaf however wasn't letting go of this conversation, grabbing Ash by his arm and pulling him back. "What!?" he asked, harsher than he meant it to sound.

Leaf glared at him, Ash taking a step backwards from the look. He knew just how bad Leaf got when she was angry and he wanted nothing of it. "This is no one's fault but your own. You know all too well about your temper, but this isn't Pallet Town anymore! You can't just take on anyone when you're upset at them, someone will do something even worse than what happened to Pikachu today."

Ash pulled his arm back, Leaf letting go as he threw his hands into his pockets. "You don't get it. You were never told by Gary that _you_ were a loser or how you would _never_ amount to anything just because of who your parents were. Right now, I'm here to prove him and anyone else who wants to doubt me wrong."

"I know all about that," Leaf replied, looking out the window now. Ash could see a few more students now entering the building, Nurse Joy taking care of their Pokémon. "Ash, I've seen Gary tease you all about your family relations, but if you really want to prove him wrong, then don't get provoked so easily! Whenever you do, you always make mistakes or stop thinking correctly. If you're going to become the best, you've got to put that behind you."

Ash didn't say anything, instead remaining silent. He knew that she was correct, but it was easier said than done when it came to controlling his temper. About to open his mouth, a familiar voice entered his ears. Turning his head, he watched as Brock entered the Pokémon Center, carrying his pot full of stew, Ash's backpack also slung over his shoulder.

Ash had no clue as to why the boy was here or even how he would have known Ash was waiting for Pikachu. Though, his questions were soon answered by the older student.

"I heard all about your battle earlier and how Pikachu was pretty banged up," Brock began to say, placing his stew down upon a table, Ash getting a good whiff of it and drooling slightly, only to wipe it away.

"Bruce or Trent, I can never tell the difference between them, saw me in the lobby of our dorm and told me all about your battle. Once they said _who_ you went up against, I grabbed my pot of stew and figured we would be eating here now. I also grabbed your backpack and packed a change of clothes for you," he finished stating before noticing Leaf standing behind Ash. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name's Brock."

"Hi! I'm Leaf," the young girl replied, Ash figuring they would use dinner to learn more about each other. Though, he could tell Brock was more interested in Pikachu's current condition.

He was proven correct as Brock turned back towards Ash, a serious look on his face. "So, where's Pikachu?"

"Nurse Joy has him in the back resting. She said she wanted him to stay the night so she can keep an eye on him, but come morning he'll be able to leave. Though...she doesn't want me to use him tomorrow in the placement exam battles," Ash explained, casting a glance back towards the sliding doors he came out from not too long ago.

The Pokémon Center was quiet now, most trainers now gone while the few waiting still were preoccupied with either watching the television set up in the building or just eating something over in the café. He wondered how one Pokémon Center could handle the entire school's population. Though, the thought was quickly pushed to the back burner as he noticed Brock make his way towards the front desk.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy," he began to say, Ash wondering how he was going to act around her. If it was like when he was in their room, then it was going to get ugly. Watching with bated breath, Ash sighed in relief once the boy acted normal, actually putting a pair of gloves and a mask on.

"Would it be alright for me to take a quick look at Pikachu. My friend is worried about him and from what I understand, the poor Pokémon is exhausted. I just want to run a quick checkup on him and see if I have anything that could speed up the healing process."

"Of course, Brock," Nurse Joy replied. Ash was surprised at her lenience towards letting Brock take a look. However, the two began to make their way towards the back. "You've been a very welcomed help whenever you've stopped by. Though, I'm surprised you didn't apply for the Health course instead of the Battle course. You would seem a much better fit for the former," she stated, Ash noticing Brock slump for a moment but quickly regained his posture. It made the young boy wonder if Brock was hiding something.

Watching his roommate walk towards the back with Nurse Joy, Ash slouched in a nearby chair. Leaf soon joined him, placing a soft hand on top of his. Ash didn't speak. He didn't do anything, Leaf being the one to break the silence.

"Listen, I'm not mad at you and neither is Pikachu. Just...work on that temper of yours. Okay?" she stated, squeezing Ash's hand before letting go. Standing up, Leaf brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear before smiling at Ash. "I need to go get everything ready for tomorrow. I'll swing by Gary's dorm in the morning and then meet you at the exams."

Ash didn't say anything in response. He just sat there in silence, Leaf walking out of the building while Ash drowned on his thoughts. Here he was, not even the first official day of school and he was losing his cool. He promised himself to keep a better control on things like this, but that Mayaka girl managed to get right under his skin. She pushed the right buttons and it got him going; it frustrated Ash to no ends, it only proved Gary right.

Shaking his head, Ash cleared away his doubts and anger, instead looking at the door where Pikachu was laying in a room behind it. This was twice now he let Pikachu down; two times more than he ever hoped to do. "It'll be the last time though. I'm serious this time when I mean it! I'm going to grow stronger until the day comes where I _am_ stronger. Not just in battles, but mentally too. Tomorrow is my turning point; we'll show them all that I'll become the strongest!

"Though...without, Pikachu, I'll only have Spearow and we've never actually trained together. Or even done anything now that I think about it," Ash muttered as he stared down at the Pokéball that contained his first capture. From the moment he was captured, Spearow always seemed temperamental towards him; the first time he was let out of his capture device, the Flying and Normal-Type attacked him.

 _I guess tomorrow will be the best chance to see what Spearow can do in battle,_ Ash thought to himself, his eyes growing heavy. Giving into his call for sleep, Ash slowly closed his eyelids; he figured that getting _some_ rest before tomorrow would be for the best. Otherwise, _how_ would he be able to give it his best shot? _Still, what if Spearow acts up? I'll just have to hope it all works out for the best._

The night went by slowly for Ash, the couch he was laying on not providing much support or cushion for his body. There were several times he would awaken during the night, turning to look at Pikachu only to remember how he was in the back being watched by Nurse Joy. He also could have sworn Brock had returned from helping her only to return to the back after taking a short break. Though...everything seemed like a dream to him. He wasn't even sure if the conversation he overheard in the early hours of the morning were true or not.

"For a Pokémon without any serious injuries you're keeping a close eye on Pikachu." Ash remembered Brock saying, the young trainer not moving; he didn't want to alert them of his eavesdropping.

"It's strange," Nurse Joy responded, the sound of a clip board being placed against the front desk filling the empty Pokémon Center. "Pikachu seems perfectly fine outside of exhaustion, but his electrical readings have increased since he arrived here yesterday. There's nothing life threatening...but...it's almost as if he absorbed some of Magneton's energy and is storing it within his own body."

But that was all Ash heard, the duo having returned to the back room; Ash assumed it was to check on Pikachu's "electrical readings", whatever that meant. Though, when he woke up a few hours later, he found the area to be just as deserted as when he first slept. The only differences being Brock's stew having vanished (Ash assumed he placed it within a fridge to keep it from going bad) and a blanket draped by his side. He was surprised by the blanket, he surely would have felt someone place it atop his body. Though, it was the least of his interest; Pikachu was most important right now.

Getting up, Ash quickly made his way towards the back of the Pokémon Center, the doors opening right as he reached them; Brock and Nurse Joy making their way out from behind the other side with a still sleeping Pikachu in the former's arms. Ash wanted to lunge forward and hug his best friend, but Nurse Joy quickly stopped him, placing her arms out in front of the young trainer.

"Pikachu is just fine, but he's still exhausted from yesterday," she explained quietly, making sure to not wake the sleeping Electric-Type. "For some reason...our sensors picked up a large electrical buildup inside of Pikachu. It's almost as if his body is now storing more energy than before. It's nothing to worry about though; no harm will happen to Pikachu because of it."

Ash didn't respond while Brock carefully transferred Pikachu into his arms. Instead, Nurse Joy's words reminded him about the conversation he had heard while sleeping. Even if they were saying that it was harmless to Pikachu, Ash couldn't help but worry a little. _Why_ were his electrical levels now growing? And how did this happen?

Seeing the worry on his roommate's face, Brock planted a hand onto Ash's shoulder, a smile crossing his face. "If Nurse Joy says that there isn't any harm to his increased electrical levels then there isn't. Usually, some Electric-Type Pokémon increase the amounts of electricity their bodies can store. And when it increases, their electrical attacks usually increase in strength as well."

Ash nodded slowly, wondering if Pikachu's current condition had anything to do with Mayaka's words to them about learning a new attack yesterday; their final Thunder Shock was stronger than usual, though in the heat of the moment Ash didn't think much about it.

"Pikachu will be back to fighting in no time at all," Brock reassured him, the duo thanking Nurse Joy before separating from her. The latter made her way back to her front desk, a few trainers now coming in to have their Pokémon be checked before the placement exams. Looking at the clock, Ash soon saw how the time was quickly approaching what the exams were scheduled for and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He took extra precautions to not disturb Pikachu as he did so.

"Sorry to make you stay up most of the night," Ash began to apologize, the two boys making their way out of the Pokémon Center and towards the group of students making their way towards the large battling arena. "Because of me, you couldn't rest for the placement exams today. I hope you don't do poorly because of me."

Brock chuckled lightly to himself, hands stuffed inside of his pants pockets as they rounded a corner, a line of trainers now waiting to enter into the stadium. Ash could make out Gary, Leaf, and Ritchie further up ahead in line, and Mayaka was off to the side talking with a few other students, Ash gritting his teeth at the sight of her.

"Actually, Ash, I don't even have to take the exams. Because my father recommended me while also saying I've had over two years of training from him, the school felt I should be allowed right into the expert level. That's why I already have my classes picked," Brock explained, Ash having a slight feeling that were the case. Though, if Brock were one of the five, then it made him wonder who else wouldn't have to take part in these exams. Kai was probably another and maybe Gary. He was recommended by Professor Oak after all...and with his grades he should be allowed into the expert level with ease.

"May I have your attention please!" a short man called out, a megaphone being used to project his voice over the rowdy crowd. His announcement seemed to have worked, the crowd quieting down for a moment as all eyes turned to him. Wiping his forehead clean of sweat, the man placed his handkerchief away before speaking once more. "All students in the freshmen class who are participating in the placement exam will make their way into the main stadium and be assigned a number based on their registration date. For those of you from another class wishing to watch or if you're just exempt from the exam and want to see your fellow classmates, you will have to enter through the visitor entrances on either side of the stadium.

"From there, you'll be seated and allowed to watch the battles down below. Hopefully this incoming class can provide us all with some excitement before classes begin next week."

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways," Brock began to say, clasping one of Ash's hands with his own. The duo nodded in agreement, Pikachu beginning to stir awake in Ash's arms as a few shocks of electricity shot off of his cheeks and zapped Ash lightly. "Just remember what Nurse Joy said about using Pikachu today..."

"Yeah... Only if it's absolutely necessary," Ash spoke back, casting a glance at the still awakening Pikachu. He smiled at his best friend before placing one hand on his belt, his only other Poké Ball felt between the tips of his fingers. "Though, I just may have to use him since Spearow is...well let's say it's complicated."

Brock merely shrugged his shoulders, Ash not having the time to fully explain his relationship with his Spearow. Though, before he knew it, Brock had already left him, the older male swooning over what appeared to be some females from the upper classes. Ash merely chuckled before rubbing Pikachu's stomach, the Mouse Pokémon letting out a joyful "chaa" from the sudden contact.

"Pi...pikapi," Pikachu finally yawned out, fully awake now. Looking up at Ash, Pikachu scurried up his trainer before coming to a rest on his shoulder. Ash smiled at him before they followed the crowd before them into the stadium. Passing by a few of (who he assumed were) the upperclassmen, he could hear their excitement over the battles. He wanted to listen a little more to them, but the few people still behind him forced him within the building, four separate lines now forming.

"Please move to the line that corresponds with your last name!" a second faculty member, this one much taller, spoke up. Ash watched him and his collegues as they signaled for students to move into one of the four lines. "There, you'll be given your examination number along with drawings to see what your three matchups will be! This entire process will hopefully move swiftly with your cooperation."

Looking at the lines, Ash could see they were separated as "A through F", "G through L", "M through S" and "T through Z" and made his way immediately to the second line. It seemed shorter than the others, whether it meant that those in this line had already received their drawings or that there weren't many to begin with meant little to Ash as he made his way towards the front.

The young trainer had little time to think things over, the line moving rather fast for his liking until finally he found himself only a few students behind from the front. Looking around the lines of the other students, Ash could make out a few trainers, yet none that he recognized until seeing Leaf and Ritchie further down in their own lines. There were some others who stuck out in comparison to the others, namely a girl in some sort of purple outfit and another in a red leather jacket, but neither seemed to care much for their surroundings.

"I can't see Kai or Gary here...maybe they won't have to take the exam after all. And obviously Mayaka isn't here, she would be sticking out like a sore thumb with how loud and obnoxious she is..." he muttered out loud, the girl in the leather jacket casting a quick glance in his direction. Ash didn't notice it, instead continuing to move forward in his line; now only one person in front of him.

"Next," the faculty member spoke up, Ash appearing shocked for a second until realizing it was his turn. Hearing a few snickers from the students behind him, Ash decided to ignore them as he moved forward. Standing in front of the table, he quickly gave them the information needed for his registration.

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I'm here for the Battle course," he quickly explained, the lady punching in his information rather quickly before a sheet began to print out. Casting a quick glance at it, Ash noticed a number written on it, but he didn't quite get a chance to make out which number it was.

"I don't know how much you know," the lady began to say, pausing a second to spin her computer screen towards Ash. "But there are one hundred and six students registered for the freshman class. Out of them, twenty are registered for General Studies, fifteen for Business, another fifteen for Research and sixteen for Health. Of course, our Battle course is the most popular with thirty five of the forty students registering for the placement exam for this course."

"So the other courses won't have their exams at the same time?" Ash asked, adjusting his hat a moment as the computer screen changed to show him what seemed to be a board of numbers.

"They are and they aren't," the lady replied, pulling out a small red button and placing it on the table in front of Ash. "General Studies and Business don't have any exams so those courses don't have one. While Health and Research are already taking theirs over at the main academic buildings while the thirty-five of you taking the exam here face off against each other. Out of one hundred and six students in your entire class, you were admitted into the school as the one hundredth and so that'll be your number.

"However, you still have to draw to see which of your fellow students will be your opponents. For that, just hit the small red button I placed on the table to cause the light to stop. Most numbers have been paired up already, so if that happens we'll just find you a different opponent."

Nodding, Ash watched as the numbers on the screen lit up, the light bouncing around the thirty-four other numbers until he clicked on his button. The lights stopped flashing, first stopping on number sixty before moving around again. Watching with intent, Ash and Pikachu both pressed down against the small button as the moving light stopped on number forty-eight this time.

"I'll now check to see if those numbers have been paired off yet," the faculty worker stated, turning the computer back to herself and typing away. Ash wondered why he didn't have to pick a third time, but figured that would be explained. Soon, a piece of paper began to print out of the nearby printer, the worker stapling it to his original paper. "Unfortunately, number sixty was already matched up with three others so they were replaced with number fifty-two. And your third match was already paired up with number thirty-three.

"So take these papers and head into the stadium. Take the hallway on your left and then keep walking until you find two large doors. Once there, walk through them and you're there," she explained, Ash taking his papers from her before nodding. Thanking her, Ash began to make his way down the hallway he had been pointed towards.

"I wonder just who we'll end up facing, Pikachu?" Ash wondered aloud as they walked past a few trainers talking about their own drawings. They seemed to be good friends, especially since they were complaining about facing each other right away. Casting a quick glance at them, the duo looked almost exactly like, though Ash didn't get a good look as the duo ran off ahead of him.

"Though, whoever they are, hopefully they're really strong! We've got to make a big statement from the beginning that we're no pushovers."

"Pipikachu!" the Electric-Type stated positively, pumping his fists in excitement, a few sparks flying off his cheeks once more; Ash noted how these small sparks were feeling stronger than originally, though he assumed it was due to the increased electrical levels within Pikachu now. If there was one _good_ thing from their battle with Mayaka, it was that.

Seeing the two large doors, Ash began to sprint forward, nearly knocking over the girl in the leather jacket from before. Apologizing along his way to the doors, he finally noticed her constant glare at him. He seemed slightly spooked by it, not quite sure how to respond and instead walked through them, the girl following behind him, her glare feeling like it was shooting through the back of his head.

Once inside the stadium, Ash found his voice leaving him. The sheer size of the entire arena caught him off-guard; spread across the regulation sized field appeared to be about four smaller fields, outlined in chalk markings. And in front of them all was a stage, a large jumbotron hanging from the center of the ceiling as it showed images of the field. There also appeared to be a large screen hanging up on the wall behind the stands on either side of the field, Ash seeing what were obviously the registration numbers plastered on them.

"This place is huge..." Ash trailed off, his thoughts being filled by his amazement for the stadium. He never assumed it would be _this_ large on the inside.

"First time seeing an official sized stadium?" a familiar voice stated, Ash turning to see Ritchie making his way into the stadium. "It's pretty breathtaking; I've battled on some practice fields, but none like this. I've heard that the school even rents it out at times for official, League sanctioned tournaments."

"That's amazing," Ash replied before shaking his head. This wasn't the time to think about how amazing this place was; he needed to focus on his three matches and prove that he deserved the expert level for classes. Ash was about to ask Ritchie if he had ever battled on anything other than a practice field, but the sound of a megaphone blazing through the stadium caused him to cover his ears.

Casting a glance up to where the sound was, Ash saw the shorter man from before standing up on stage, his megaphone pressed against a microphone causing that noise. Coughing, the man removed the megaphone and picked up the microphone, nearly dropping it on his first attempt.

"Ahem...yes. Now that I have your attention..." he began to speak, using his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his forehead once more. All eyes seemed directed right at him, Ash feeling slightly sorry for the man having to put up with all of them. He wondered if this was his job or if he had been forced into such a situation.

"Thirty-five of you have been registered and paired up within our computers. Those groupings have already been assigned to different fields, each marked with a different letter to help you find them. In a few minutes, after the first matches are shown up on the screen, the matches will begin. To quickly remind you all, a win will award you two points, a draw is one point and if you lose...well you'll lose a point. Though do remember, these points mean absolutely nothing when it comes to determining your course level. You could lose all three matches and still be placed in the expert level," he finished, sighing a moment to catch his breath while the screens around the stadium lit up.

Ash watched for his number to see if he would be amongst the first four, but unfortunately, he wasn't; his first match wasn't until roughly halfway through the first round of them. Instead, he figured he would watch the other battles, maybe pick up on some tips or ideas from the other students.

One battle that was already starting appeared to be taking place amongst twins...or so the duo looked like twins to Ash. It was after a few moments before he realized they were the duo from earlier in the hallway. The only differences between them being the clothes they wore, with one in a red jacket and the other wasn't. Their Pokémon though seemed to gather a crowd, no one having seen anything like the red, white and blue eagle-like creature Bruce had, or the blue martial artist that Trent had.

The battle was already off to a quick start with Trent commanding for a Bulk Up, his partner flexing his muscles to increase both his attack and defense while Bruce called for a Crush Claw, his own partner flying in at their opponent with glowing red claws.

"Woah...I've never seen anything like those before," Ash stated, Pikachu's ears perking up suddenly as the matches around them began. Ash went to pull out his Pokédex to scan the unknown Pokémon, but before he could, Pikachu scurried off to a different section of the field. Ash decided to follow his best friend; he didn't need the little guy getting into any sort of trouble on his own.

Manuvering through the crowd, Ash gave up on trying to watch the previous battle despite the claims of how evenly matched they were and how the two seemed to be practically the same person. Ash turned around quickly to catch one final glimpse of the match only to see the two clasping hands, the match already over; it was almost as if they both knew what the other was going to do for a move and purposefully forced a draw out of the match.

"Pikapi! Pika! Pikapi!" Ash could hear his best friend cry out for him. Turning back in the direction of the cries (though Ash wondered just _how_ he could hear Pikachu over the entire crowd that were sitting in the stands), he soon regrouped with the Mouse Pokémon near one of the other fields.

"Pipi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out once more, pointing to the ongoing battle at the moment. Ash followed his best friend's pointing only to have his eyes light up with excitement once he saw _who_ was battling.

"Whoa! Ritchie's battling right now! How'd you know, Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend, Pikachu merely wagging a finger back and forth. It was almost as if the Electric-Type wasn't willing to let Ash know about any of his secrets, though the boy figured it had something to do with Sparky's electricity right now.

Ritchie however seemed to be in a tight situation, his opponent having an upperhand against him despite the fact that Ritchie had Sparky out against a Zubat; the former using Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt, but being unable to land a single attack on the speedy bat. It almost seemed as if Zubat was the one in control of the entire battle, its small body fluttering in between each Thunderbolt attack from Sparky.

Ash watched on as Ritchie grit his teeth, a few drops of sweat forming on his forehead as he wiped it away. "There has to be _some_ way to hit that Zubat! We've just got to find a way," he muttered, Sparky using a Thunder Shock attack this time only to have Zubat be struck and disappear.

"W-Where did it go!?" Ash stated, a few of the others gathered nearby nodding in agreement to his question. However, Ritchie's opponent merely chuckled at the amusement before pointing a finger forward as Zubat emerged behind Sparky and struck him in the back with what Ash assumed was a Wing Attack.

"If you only fight with your eyes, then you'll never beat us," Ritchie's opponent stated, Ash turning to look at them. The student appeared to be in a purpleish-black jumpsuit or rather, a ninja costume. There also seemed to be a mesh shirt underneath her ninja outfit. She was even wearing a veil to cover her mouth. It was like the ones Ash saw on those old movies he would watch as a kid, though he wondered just _why_ anyone would be wearing something like that as normal clothes. The student's voice made Ash realize they were a female as well, her purple hair tied off behind her head to keep it from getting in her face.

"To win here, you can't rely on one sense. Eyes can be fooled easily," she contined on, Zubat striking Sparky once more, the Electric-Type rolling across the ground before jumping up. His cheeks were sparking now, but Ritchie wasn't issuing any commands just yet.

"Sparky, calm yourself and take a deep breath," Ritchie stated, Ash hearing his number being called off in the distance. He wanted to continue watching, even lingering on for a moment longer than he should have before turning away. Though, he continued to listen on, even turning his head back towards the field to watch on. He was amazed at how fast some of the other matches were moving at.

"We have to slow down and pay closer attention. Zubat's been using Double Team every time we seem likely to land an attack. Our eyes are no good in this match; shut them and use your hearing and smell to find the real one before striking." Ash wanted to turn back around, especially once he could see the electricity flowing out of the corner of his eye and Zubat crying out in pain. Instead, he continued to move towards the faculty worker who was calling for his number over a megaphone.

"Well, Pikachu, looks like Ritchie is figuring it all out for his battle. Let's hope Spearow can handle whoever we battle against here," Ash said, Pikachu nodding in agreement until they were finally at the designated field. Signaling to the faculty member that he was here, Ash made his way onto his side of the field, shocked to see that his opponent was the girl he had almost knocked over before.

"So, you finally showed up," she stated angrily, folding her arms across her chest. Ash wondered just _why_ this girl always looked so angry at him. He had never even talked to her before. "Mayaka did say you were a little different, but she never said you would be late to something like this."

 _So that's why she hates me...figures she's friends with that crazy girl,_ Ash thought to himself, hands behind his head as a light chuckle escaped his lips. The young boy wondered what else Mayaka had said about him; there were no doubt in his mind that the girl was prepared to face Pikachu.

"I just got excited by all the other battles going on that I didn't notice ours was ready to begin. But now that I'm here, let's give it our all!" Ash shouted, pumping his fists in excitement. His opponent raised her eyebrow in confusion, curious as to why Ash seemed so excited for a simple match.

The young girl was about to respond, however, the faculty member stepped forward with two flags. "Well, if both trainers are now here, we'll begin!

"This exam will be a one-on-one battle with the side claiming victory earning two points. Both trainers please select your Pokémon and begin," the faculty member stated as they raised their flags.

"Rue! Kick this hotshot's ass back to his mom!" Mayaka's voice echoed out, Ash seeing her leaning against the railing in the front row, the blond-haired boy from yesterday sitting there lazily. "Show him what happens when ya don't know yer place around here!"

"Don't worry, big sis, I'll do what I can!" Rue replied, gripping a pokeball in her hand before spinning it on her finger. "You've taught me well, I can't lose and bring dishonor onto your name!

"Go, Machop!" The pokeball flew out onto the field, erupting in a bright light to reveal the Fighting-Type Pokémon punching at the air. Having never seen one before, Ash pulled his Pokédex and scanned the strange and buff Pokémon.

"Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. A Fighting-Type, it's body is believed to be built of pure muscle, having spent most of its life training. Some Machop are also able to toss one hundred human adults without tiring," the Pokédex spoke, Ash placing the encyclopedia back into his jacket's pocket before gripping his own pokeball.

 _Well, a Fighting-Type might be the perfect opponent for Spearow's first battle,_ Ash thought to himself, mixed feelings filling his mind as he tossed the pokeball onto the field. This was either going to go well or go very badly. "Spearow, I choose you!"

The capture device opened up, Spearow taking to the air immediately before making a direct approach for Ash. Pecking at its trainer's skull, Ash was forced to swat at Spearow, forcing the flier to head back towards the field.

"Spearow! _I'm_ not the opponent, that Machop is!" he called out, but the Tiny Bird Pokémon paid him no attention, instead choosing to flutter softly onto the field and go to sleep.

"Ha! His own Pokémon won't listen to him but he thinks he's good enough to battle Kai! What a numbskull!" Mayaka's voice echoed, Ash choosing to ignore it for the time being; he had more important things to worry about than her heckling.

"Spearow, wake up and battle! Come on, you're always willing to battle me so battle _her!"_ he shouted, Spearow opening an eye only to smirk at Ash; it was actually _taunting_ Ash! Ash was losing his patience with the Normal and Flying-Type, but it seemed as though Rue had already lost hers, calling for a command.

"Machop, Karate Chop on that sleeping bird!"

"Chop, machop!" the Fighting-Type shouted, his hands glowing white as he charged forward. Swinging them at Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon was struck by the glowing fists before being sent up into the air by an uppercut.

Spearow did not enjoy its nap time being disrupted, the Normal and Flying-Type glaring at its opponent before straightening its flight. Flying above the field, Spearow continued its glare before dive-bombing straight at its opponent. Spearow's beak glowing white as it quickly approached Machop.

"Stand strong and take the blow straight on!" Rue stated proudly, both trainer and Pokémon stomping their feet into the ground and bracing for the attack. It seemed as if the two partners shared a close connection thanks to their synchronized movements. Spearow slammed right into Machop's midsection, the Superpower Pokémon flinching slightly from the attack but holding his ground.

"Spearow!" the Normal and Flying-Type cried out while continuing to push against Machop's body. Machop wasn't backing down though, his body glowing a faint red before the aura transferred to his right fist; Ash realizing just what was happening.

He called out for Spearow to get away, but the stubborn bird didn't budge, his beak continuing to ram into Machop's chest as Rue called the next command.

"Revenge!"

Machop smirked for a second before slamming his glowing fist down into Spearow's back. The Normal and Flying-Type cried out in pain before slamming down into the ground, a small crater forming from the impact. Machop wasn't finished however, picking Spearow up by its talons before swinging it around wildly.

"W-What move is that!?" Ash asked in concern, Spearow being turned into a ragdoll as its body was slammed back and forth into the ground endlessly.

Mayaka however was one step ahead of him, cheering wildly from her seats. "Come on, Rue, stop messing around with Seismic Toss and give him and his bird the real finisher!"

Rue nodded in agreement before signaling for Machop to toss Spearow. The Normal and Flying-Type landed in front of Ash. It's breathing was heavy and bruises covered its body from the previous attack. Though, the Tiny Bird Pokémon got back up, spreading its wings.

"You can't win this way," Ash spoke up, Spearow looking back at Ash with a glare. He had a feeling the Tiny Bird Pokémon wasn't one to take orders, especially from _him_ , but if they were to win, they needed to work together. "See those two? They're working together against you. I get there are some hard feelings between us, but we need to work together if we're going to win this!"

"Spearow!" it cried out in disagreement, shooting forward as its wings glowed a metallic silver. Machop and Rue seemed prepared, already motioning their bodies to counter the attack.

"Machop! Chop-chop!" the Fighting-Type shouted, moving off to the side of Spearow's attack. The Steel Wing attack barely nicked the Superpower Pokémon on the arm, Machop following through with his dodge by grabbing ahold of the wing that struck him. Using all his strength, Machop slammed Spearow into the ground before slamming his elbow (and entire body by extension) onto the exhausted Pokémon.

"You might as well forfeit. Your Spearow is no match; its too weak to beat Machop even if it has a type advantage," Rue stated, holding a fist outward and shaking it. "We'll get you for trying to hurt, big sis! Now use Seismic Toss to end this!"

Ash shook his head, seeing no similarities between the two girls, but knew now wasn't the time to question it. Instead, he watched Spearow struggle to get up, Machop about to slam itself onto the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Gritting his teeth, Ash yelled out to Spearow.

"You don't have to listen to me, but if you know what's good for you, use Double Team!"

Spearow merely glared at Ash. Though to his surprise, the moment Machop slammed his entire body onto Spearow, the latter vanished in a flash of white light. And before Ash could find Spearow again, the Normal and Flying-Type was nosediving right for Machop, his beak glowing white as it slammed into (the now standing) Machop's back.

The Fighting-Type was tossed forward, his body rolling along the field as he cried out in immense pain. Spearow however wasn't finished, circling back around and landing a second Peck attack to Machop's back again. This time, the Superpower Pokémon was thrown from the attack, landing defeated on the field.

"And that does it! Machop is unable to battle, the winner is Spearow! And so, Ash is the winner of this match!" the faculty member declared, Ash uncertain as to _how_ Spearow won with only two good hits. It felt like the Normal and Flying-Type's attacks had an extra boost to them.

"Nice battle...Ash, was it?" Rue asked, recalling Machop into his pokeball before walking to Ash. She didn't seem as mad as before, yet there was still a strange atmosphere to her, as if she was nervous of something else now. "You just got lucky against me. Doesn't hurt that your Spearow has Sniper for an ability, but I can see why big sis has her eye on you. It'll be an interesting year with you two and Kai being around," she explained before throwing her arms behind her head.

"Anyways, I'm off. Gotta apologize to big sis for losing to you," she stated before walking away. Ash wanted to ask her what exactly "Sniper" was or better yet what an "ability" was, but before he could she was already gone.

Looking back towards the direction where Ritchie's first battle came from, he could see that it had ended a while ago. Instead, Leaf appeared to be using her Bulbasaur against another trainer's Rhyhorn. The former seemed to be at a size disadvantage but that meant little; Ash felt that Leaf had the match under control. Making his way over to the field, he watched the battle really start to heat up.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf on Rhyhorn!" Leaf shouted out, pointing forward with her left hand. Bulbasaur nodded in agreement, a dozen sharp leaves flying from the bulb on her back. Rhyhorn and its trainer didn't seem worried however.

Instead, the young boy made his next command. "Some leaves won't slow us down! Rhyhorn, run right through them with Take Down, let's end this with one hit!" he shouted out confidently. Leaf just smirked lightly as the Rhyhorn charged forward blindly. The Razor Leaf proved to be nothing more than a nuisance for Rhyhorn as they did little damage to it. Though, it seemed as though Leaf wanted it to be that way.

"Now, Bulbasaur, let's wrap this up! Leech Seed!" she shouted out, Ash swearing he heard her opponent yell a word his mother told him to never say. The reaction got a good chuckle out of Ash as he watched Bulbasaur jump forward.

The Grass and Poison-Type's bulb began to glow brightly for a second before firing off a tiny seed. Soon, the seed smacked right against the raging Rhyhorn before vines wrapped themselves around it. The Spikes Pokémon was completely immobilized for the moment, its energy being sapped by the vines over its body.

"And Razor Leaf!" she shouted out, adjusting her hat for a moment before a gust of leaves shot across the field. Ash could hear the other students praising Leaf's plan to draw Rhyhorn into a trap and weaken it like she did. Ash had to admit, she had always been the smartest of them back in Pallet Town so it only made sense she was good with strategies.

Watching as the faculty member made the call, Ash wanted to go and congratulate Leaf on her victory, but soon heard his number being called. Knowing that he could congratulate her after the exam was finished, Ash made his way over to the field his number was being called from.

To his surprise however, his opponent that he would be facing was the last person he thought would be here. Standing across from him at the field was none other than Gary!

"You!?" the two rivals shouted at each other, fingers pointing at each other in shock. Ash could hear a few of the other students sound excited from seeing "Gary Oak, the grandson of renowned Professor Oak" battling and made their way over to the field. Ash remained silent for a moment, making his way over to his side of the field before opening his mouth.

"I'm surprised you didn't have your grandfather make you exempt like the others."

"Please, it's better to show the rest of my class just who's going to be number one. And you'll be the perfect example to show them my skills," Gary spoke up, Ash imagining his rival's nose growing as he talked. For some reason, he had the feeling Gary didn't even know you could be exempt from this.

"You do remember how our last battle went, right?" he continued, Ash just squeezing his hands into fists. He wasn't going to fall for Gary's taunts, not this time. Gary however was already gripping a pokeball in his hand, as if he wanted to get out of there (which turned out to be true). "Let's just get this moving, I have more important things to do than mess with you. Wartortle, go!"

The Water-Type emerged on the field, Ash recognizing it as the Squirtle from Professor Oak's lab only now evolved. There was no doubt in his mind that it was also stronger than the last time they battled it. Ash knew that Spearow wouldn't be able to handle this, especially since it wouldn't listen to him.

He knew that Pikachu shouldn't have even been considered for the match, but they both wanted to win. Ash didn't even have to ask his best friend, Pikachu hopping from Ash's shoulder, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Pikapi! Pipikachu!" he cried out seriously, staring down Wartortle for a moment before the faculty member declared the battle to begin. Pikachu and Wartortle didn't wait for commands from their trainers, both launching off a Thunderbolt (to Ash's shock) and a Water Gun respectively. The two attacks met in the middle of the field, combining together before exploding outwards. Dirt and dust kicked up, covering the field in a light blanket but that didn't stop either side.

"Pikachu, go in with a Quick Attack!" Ash shouted while turning his hat around. He couldn't make out much in the cloud pf dust, but he could hear Pikachu's paws scampering across the field.

"Counter with Withdraw and then Water Gun!" Gary countered, sweeping his arm across his body as Wartortle ducked into his shell moments before Pikachu struck. Ash could hear Wartortle's shell rolling along the ground, but soon grew worried when he heard water.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, the dust being blown away by the water. Pikachu tried to stand his ground, but the water proved too strong; the Electric-Type soon found himself rolling across the field.

With the dust now gone, Ash could see clearly again and called out to Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon shaking off his drenched fur before shooting off a Thunder Shock attack. Ash knew it wouldn't be as powerful as a Thunderbolt attack, but he needed to test something out.

"Still as predictable as ever," Gary chided before throwing a hand forward. Calling for a Rapid Spin attack, both trainers watched on as the Thunder Shock was merely reflected by the spinning shell, Pikachu jumping out of the way of the returned blast.

 _So, it still has Rapid Spin,_ Ash thought before grinning. Looking at his best friend, Ash could tell Pikachu wasn't too tired yet but he didn't want to push him too far. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"This again? Didn't you learn anything from last time?" Gary called out, issuing for another Withdraw before watching Pikachu slam against Wartortle. The shell rolled along the ground, but Pikachu wasn't finished there, he chased after the shell before hitting Wartortle up into the air.

"We've learned plenty, Gary! But I think it's you who still needs to learn a thing or two! We've come too far to lose to you," Ash replied as he pointed up towards the now flailing Wartortle. Issuing a Thunderbolt, Ash smirked as Gary bit his lip; he had a feeling that Wartortle's Rapid Spin wouldn't be as effective in the air. There was no way they could direct the attack back at Pikachu.

"Don't think for a second you've got us! I'll never lose to someone like you ever again!" Gary shouted back, issuing a Water Gun attack. The two blasts collided again, a slight explosion occurring as Pikachu was blasted backwards; Wartortle also landing on the ground in a hard fashion.

Neither Pokémon moved for a moment before they both stood up. The gathered students seemed to cheer about the spectacle before them, yet none of them knew just what was really going on.

"Never again! You beat me once back as kids and I refuse to lose to you again."

"And what's so wrong with losing to me!?" Ash called out, both boys eyeing the other. Their Pokémon were also staring each other down, as if this rivalry went further than just between the trainers. "Winning and losing is a part of being a trainer! You can't win every time, Gary! I should know that."

"I know!" Gary shouted back, hands raised by his sides before calling for a Skull Bash attack. Pikachu and Ash were ready, meeting him head on with their Quick Attack as it soon turned into a shoving match between the Pokémon.

"But I have to be the strongest there is! I have to beat _him_ and I can't do it if I lose to anyone, but most certainly you; the son of the man who drove him away! It's your dad's fault that he's gone!"

"Gary..." Ash muttered as his rival called for Wartortle to knock Pikachu off his feet by using his tail. The tactic worked as Pikachu fell to the ground, Wartortle using the opportunity to break free from their previous collision.

"I never knew about that, but even then it doesn't excuse your behavior. I'll have to knock some sense into you," he continued on, smirking at his rival. He had to keep his promise to Leaf, even if it took all four years at this school, he would get through to him. "I'm not my father and neither are you! And even if you see me as such, I won't let you win easily since I dream to be the greatest Pokémon Master!

"Pikachu, get in close with Quick Attack!" he finished, Pikachu sprinting off across the field as dirt was kicked up. It seemed as if Pikachu's speed had reached a new level, Ash hearing one of the nearby students saying Pikachu was using Agility now. Either way, it didn't matter since Pikachu was getting closer to Wartortle.

Gary seemed to panic for a mere second, calling for a Water Gun attack only to see Pikachu spin out of the way. The Electric Mouse Pokémon was now within striking distance, but instead of slamming his body against Wartortle, Pikachu gripped tightly to the outside of his shell.

"Get off you annoying mouse!" Gary yelled in frustration as Wartortle struggled to shake Pikachu from his back. The Electric-Type held strong despite the best effort from Wartortle, his cheeks sparking with electricity before releasing it all at once. Wartortle began to spin his entire body, a Rapid Spin being used to try and shake Pikachu from his shell. The Electric-Type wasn't budging though, holding on with all his might.

"Pikachu!" the Electric-Type cried out as he exerted all of his energy into this final attack. Ash could only imagine the strain being put on him right now, the intensity of the attack causing the gathered students to back away.

The sparks soon died down, the brightness also leaving to allow everyone a chance to see what was now going on. To everyone's shock, Wartortle was down for the count, his body covered in burn marks and sparking with electricity. Pikachu however was still standing as the faculty member began to make the call.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! The winner is..." he began to say, stopping the moment Pikachu's tiny body collapsed next to Wartortle. Checking both of them, the faculty member decided that neither were able to continue. "A quick correction! Neither Wartortle or Pikachu can continue! This match is a draw!"

"I...I drawed with him..." they both stated, though they both had different feelings behind their statements. Ash could feel the disappointment in Gary's voice despite both of their Pokémon doing their best. Neither trainer made eye contact at first, both unsure of just how to move on after this battle. Though, Ash made the first move to try and help his rival.

"That was a nice battle, Gary," Ash stated, making his way over to Pikachu and picking him up carefully. He already had a feeling that he would have to forfeit his final match, but now it was a definite decision. With Spearow still not listening to him and Pikachu exhausted, he would tell the faculty that he planned to forfeit. "Maybe next time we battle a winner will be decided."

"A loss is a loss. Wartortle fell before Pikachu and it only ended in a draw by luck," the grandson of Professor Oak stated bitterly as he recalled Wartortle into his pokeball, thanking the Water-Type for his hard work today. "Though, don't get too confident. I'll grow stronger and then the next time we battle I'll beat you and move closer to my dream."

Gary began to walk away from the field, Wartortle's pokeball grasped in his hand before pausing and looking over his shoulder at Ash. "But, this was...fun. You better be stronger by our next battle, I only want your best when I beat you."

Ash just nodded, not sure if he saw the beginning of a smile forming on Gary's face. Either way, the young trainer couldn't help but wonder if he had finally got through to his longtime rival. All he knew was that this school year would be amazing with all the strong trainers gathered here.

* * *

 **And that brings an end to this chapter (and the placement exam by extension). So, Ash manages a win (even if Spearow didn't listen one bit) and a draw against Gary. We're only getting started though, so we'll see what happens next regarding those two boys. Though, Ash really has found the perfect place for his love of battles, there are strong opponents everywhere.**

 **As for two new character in this chapter, the wonderful Bruce and Trent are owned by Epicocity and he was kind enough to allow me to borrow these two amazing characters for this story. Though, for anyone who didn't know, his next story is just about to be posted on this site in a few weeks: Love in the Time of Tomorrow. So you should all go check it out when it drops in a few weeks. If you can't wait that long, he's got a story building up to it called: The Road to Tomorrow. So you should check that one out first.**


	5. First Strike

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, Ash had finally won a battle in this story (even if he personally didn't contribute much to it) while also drawing with Gary before ending his exam.**

 **Ch 5: First Strike**

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by rather quickly for Ash following the placement exam, the young boy quickly meeting back up with Brock outside of the stadium as the crowd of students dispersed for the day, some getting ready to register for classes while others talked about exploring the city. Even with the fact he needed to forfeit his final match, Ash felt good about his chances of making it into the expert level and Brock's praise didn't hurt either.

"You and Pikachu were outstanding in that last battle," Brock stated, the older boy nodding in approval of Ash's showing out on the field. "The way you two found a strategy, even if unconventional, to overcome that Rapid Spin was fantastic. I don't think many trainers would have thought about gripping onto Wartortle's shell and _then_ use a Thunderbolt."

Ash just chuckled lightly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't really something he had thought up, it had just come to him in the heat of the moment after their previous two attempts at hitting Wartortle failed. They had to try _something._ "Thanks, Brock. But Pikachu deserves all the credit, he was the one who stayed on despite Wartortle's best efforts to knock him off."

"Pipi! Pikachu," the Electric-Type nodded in agreement, the two boys laughing at his remark before turning away from the stadium. Looking around, Ash caught a few quick glances of the other students making their own leave. On one patch of grass appeared to be Mayaka and the boy who had been sitting with her at the stadium, the former appearing disappointed in who looked to be an apologizing Rue.

 _She must be getting an ear load from Mayaka. Gotta feel bad for her; she isn't as bad as Mayaka yet has to put up with that loud mouth of hers,_ Ash thought to himself before casting his gaze elsewhere, Ash believing he caught sight of Leaf. He was about to call the girl over to them to see if she wanted to have lunch, but he quickly saw her running up to Gary, the two seeming to start up a conversation immediately. Shrugging his shoulders, Ash turned back to Brock, the two boys' stomachs grumbling in unison.

"I guess we're both pretty famished after not eating much last night. I ended up having about half a bowl of my stew, and I doubt you even had anything at all," Brock stated, Ash nodding in agreement as he remembered the smell of Brock's stew. A few drops of saliva fell from his mouth, the Pallet Town native immediately wiping them away as Brock let out a chuckle.

"Figured that were the case. Since the faculty members said the results wouldn't be available for about an hour, why don't we go get something to eat and celebrate your matches."

Ash and Pikachu pumped their fists in agreement, the idea of a delicious meal causing them to cry out in joy. "That would be perfect! Nothing is better than a good meal after a battle," Ash stated, watching Brock as he turned off towards a different section of the campus. Ash didn't know where the cafeteria was, but figured that Brock had a decent enough understanding of the campus to get them there and decided to follow his roommate.

Following behind his roommate, Ash stared at some of the buildings, surprised at just how large they actually were. There even seemed to be specific buildings for each course, the one with a sign designated for the Battle course looking like it could fit a field within it.

Turning to look at Ash, Brock soon saw the young boy staring at the building. "I see you're amazed by the Battle course's academic hall. Since it's the school's greatest course they went all out when building this, getting a rather large donation from the Giovanni himself. They wanted to name it after him but he refused.

"Though, without his help I doubt it would be this nice; it even has a field inside that the expert level class uses. Though, I personally think that was going a little too far for them; the other courses could have used some more funding since Business and General Studies have to share a hall. And the Research course's hall could use some upgrades to it, despite this being Kanto's number one school, it still lacks faculty who can cover topics regarding fossil restoration or certain evolution methods. We always lose the science competitions to Cinnabar University because of that."

"Science competitions?" Ash asked, tilting his head to the side while grasping his chin. "You mean those things where the really smart kids build an invention or something like that and compete against each other?"

Brock laughed at Ash's explanation before shaking his head. "I guess that's kind of how it works elsewhere, but not really here. You see, every year, Cinnabar University, Cerulean Academy, Celedon University, Saffron Community and ourselves take place in competitions regarding the five courses. Despite us being the best in battling, Saffron usually takes home the awards in the business portion while Cinnabar always win the science competition due to their research on fossil restoration. Luckily enough, our Health course managed to win the last two years despite Celedon doing their best to cause an upset while General Studies is always a tossup.

"Then there's Cerulean who never wins anything. I heard though that this year, there's a freshman with a fiery personality over there, she supposedly wants to be a Water-Type master," Brock explained, Ash wondering just what determined someone as a master of a single type. Did they capture every Pokémon of that typing or was there more to it?

"So I take it that this is some big event every year then?" Ash asked, the thought of fighting all these other schools causing him to grow excited. If this school was filled with strong trainers, then he could only imagine what the others had in them. "And even someone like me who's a freshman can take part?"

"Nope," Brock answered straight forwardly, Ash drooping his shoulders at the answer. "Only in extremely rare cases do freshmen take part in this. It's usually reserved for the upperclassmen to partake in them. Though two years ago..." Brock stated before trailing off into his thoughts, Ash watching him as he played with his fingers and a blush formed on his face. Looking for any possible sightings for Nurse Joy, Ash wondered if she was causing this to happen.

"Two years ago...the beautiful and talented _Suzy_ enrolled in the Health course here. Not only is she sweet and kind as a person, but she's without a doubt the greatest breeder at our school. Maybe even in all of Kanto..." Brock continued on, the two boys continuing their walk to the cafeteria to grab some lunch as the older of the two fawned over this Suzy person. "As a freshman she competed in those competitions I just explained...and with her grace and beauty along with her equally beautiful Vulpix they swept the competition. How I wish to learn tips from someone of her caliber..."

"I never once heard of this 'Suzy' person. If she's as great as you say why isn't sh-" Ash began to say only to have Brock jump at him. Placing him in a headlock, Brock wouldn't release Ash despite his protests, the two boys wrestling for position as Ash tried to break free. Brock however stood strong, his fingers now pulling at Ash's face.

" _How_ don't you know about the stylings of Suzy!? She's only been featured in Breeders Digest and several other popular magazines around Kanto! She was even interviewed the past two years after winning the Health competition against Celedon University. She's without a doubt the biggest name in the world of breeding," Brock practically shouted, Pikachu being forced to shock the two boys to separate them. Now covered in soot and laying on the ground, both Ash and Brock cleaned themselves off before standing.

"Sorry, sometimes I just get too excited," Brock stated, Ash just looking puzzled from the entire situation. "It would be a dream come true to meet Suzy in person and have a chance to talk with her."

 _Does every girl set him off like that? First Nurse Joy, then those upperclassmen at the stadium and now this Suzy..._ Ash thought to himself in confusion before waving it off. "Brock, it's fine. Let's just get something to eat before I die of starvation."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu agreed, snickering at the fact he just shocked the duo and wasn't reprimanded for it. Though, Ash had to admit, he was grateful for Pikachu's latest shock, even if it was stronger than before.

Making their way to the cafeteria after a longer than expected trip, the duo entered inside to see students and faculty both grabbing a bite to eat, the area bustling with people eating at tables. To Ash's surprise, the food was already placed on a counter, you just had to grab what you wanted and then pay for it at the end. Reaching for a burger, a soda and some fries, Ash making his way down to the end and paying for it all while Brock grabbed a salad, a water and a sandwich.

"The only problem about the cafeteria is there are never any seats..." Brock muttered out, the duo walking around in search of anywhere they could sit. After searching for a few minutes, the duo finally found a table with a few open seats and grabbed them.

Taking a bite into his burger, Ash watched from the corner of his eye as Pikachu covered the fries in ketchup before going to town on them. Ash wanted to tell him to slow down with the ketchup, but after today he figured that if Pikachu wanted it, he could have it (though he never figured the Electric-Type would enjoy ketchup so much).

"So, Brock, what Pokémon do you have? Since you didn't have to take the exam today, I never got a chance to see any of your partners," Ash stated, placing his burger down for a moment to take a sip of his drink. "I'd love to have a battle with you some time!"

Brock placed his fork down onto the plastic container his salad sat in and wiped his face clean before reaching down to his belt. Ash could hear the sound of something being unclipped before the sight of two pokeballs were before him.

"I only have two Pokémon right now," Brock began to explain before clipping them back onto his person. "My first one was an Onix gifted to me by my dad. You see, the Pewter City Gym is a Rock-Type Gym so it was only natural for my first partner to be one. As for the other, it's a Geodude I caught one day while exploring the insides of Mt. Moon. I don't think I could even imagine what life would be like without either of them."

"I know what you mean," Ash replied, taking another sip of his drink while looking at Pikachu. "It may have only been a month since I met Pikachu, but I can't imagine being on a journey without him. And together, we're going to become the best there is."

The two roommates soon resumed their meal, Ash finishing his quicker than Brock, the older male taking his time and enjoying his food. Ash however was in a rush, his desire to know which level he had been placed into growing stronger by the moment. Standing up from his seat, Ash motioned for Pikachu to jump onto his shoulder before grabbing their trash.

"I'm going to go swing by the registration hall to see if they have the results yet," he explained while Brock took a sip of his water. Tossing his own trash into a nearby waste bin, Ash adjusted his hat before slipping his backpack onto his body. "I'll catch up with you later after I get my classes set up. Maybe we can have a battle!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a fun idea, Ash. I would love to see how my Pokémon match up against yours," the Pewter City native stated as his eyes began to trail off towards a few girls who entered the dining hall. "Though, a better idea is learning more about those two girls over there..."

Ash merely chuckled at the strange behavior of his friend; he wondered if there would ever be a person or Pokémon who could control his urges. Though if there were someone, they probably would cause Brock a decent amount of pain. Especially the Pokémon if it jabbed Brock somehow, though he felt it was unlikely for _that_ to ever happen.

Making his way out of the cafeteria, Ash made his way back across campus and towards the building he entered yesterday to register. This time however, the place appeared packed with students trying to get into the classes of their choosing. Getting into line, Ash could make out the figures of quite a few people he recognized from the past few days. Up ahead of him seemed to be Ritchie, and a little further up from him seemed to be the likes of Gary and Leaf.

"Seems like we may be here for a while, Pikachu," Ash muttered to himself, the Electric-Type just sighing in defeat before laying atop Ash's head.

"Pikapi...pipi..." Pikachu moaned out while Ash merely scratched the Mouse Pokémon behind his ear. Neither of them really wanted to be here right, especially when there seemed to be a battle going on at one of the nearby fields. Neither Ash or Pikachu could see what was going on, but by the sound of the cheers it seemed interesting.

 _Sometimes I wonder if I agreed to the wrong idea... I mean, just think about it, me, in school. That's funny, but here I am..._ Ash thought to himself with a light chuckle. Taking a few steps forward with the rest of the line, Ash wondered just how different things would be had he left on an adventure just like Cross did.

"Hey, Pikachu," Ash began to say, only to stop when he heard a light snore coming from his head; Pikachu sleeping soundly after his match earlier today. Shrugging his shoulders, Ash figured he was going to be all alone in his wait.

Time seemed to move by slowly now that Pikachu had fallen asleep, the line appearing to move very little and only after what felt like hours at a time. Without a way to tell time, Ash also never knew if his feelings were correct or not, causing him to grow frustrated at his wait. The only indication to him that the line _was_ moving was courtesy of the fact he couldn't see Gary or Leaf any longer. The duo having both been assigned a faculty member to help register them. Even Ritchie seemed close to the front of the line, making Ash's patience grow even thinner.

 _Can this stupid line just end already!? I could be having a battle with someone or even head out towards Viridian Forest to catch a new Pokémon! By the time I'm done here I'll have to just head back to my room._

Sighing out in frustration, Ash folded his arms before taking a few steps forward. Before Ash realized it, his turn had finally arrived as he made his way over towards the first open faculty member. Sitting down in the seat, Ash gently removed the still Sleeping Pikachu from his head and gently placed him onto his lap. Now comfortable, Ash looked over at the faculty member. A younger girl, maybe his own mom's age if not a little younger. She also seemed slightly more enthused than the others as she asked him for his name. Typing away into the computer, the young woman quickly swerved the computer towards Ash so that he could see all his information.

"So, based on your results from the exam this morning, you ranked as the twenty-first best freshman this year," she began to say before clicking a button. The printer began to turn on, a few pages appearing from it as she grabbed ahold of them and passed them to Ash. "How this works is, those exempt from the exam were ranked one through five and automatically made it into the expert level while the remaining spots are filled in based on how the teachers viewed the students' abilities in battle."

"And what does this have to do with my placement overall?" Ash asked, trying to figure out the point of the pages he had been given. The first one appeared to be his personal information while the second had a list of recommended classes for the young boy to take. Though, some of them he had no interest in even thinking about. "If I placed twenty-first, then that puts me in upper half of all those who took the exam, right? So that should be enough."

"Trust me, it isn't that simple," the faculty member replied with a slight smile. Pulling up a few files, Ash could see comments about his battles from yesterday from the faculty members who graded him, but they flashed off the screen before he had a chance to read any. "You see, even if you battled well yesterday, some of the faculty felt you were too lucky in both matches you participated in. Especially the one with Spearow since it didn't listen to you at all.

"Though, they were simply amazed at your willingness to forfeit the final match just because of your Pokémon's wellbeing. It's something they haven't seen in a long time."

"So what are you getting at?" Ash asked, still not quite sure about all of this. It was the Battle course, so it should all be based around battling. "And can you just tell me when the expert level courses begin?"

"About that…" she replied, finally clicking on the result tab to show Ash the rather (to him) disappointing news. "They felt that for the time being, you would be best suited for the beginner's level course due to three certain criteria. The first being your Spearow of course. They don't want to have the possibility of it going on a sudden rampage in class or possibly attacking you. The second being that they want to see more of you in action before having a final say on your abilities and the third being that they were only allowed to keep twenty students in the expert class this year. Had they been allowed more, you surely would have been in it."

Ash sat there in silence for a second, his hand just laying atop Pikachu's back as he let it all sink in. He wasn't going to be in the expert class; he would be with the beginners, the weaker level and only be proving Gary correct. He wondered if it had to be a mistake, but the computer didn't change the second time he looked at the results. Gripping his free hand into a ball, he sighed loudly as the faculty member gave a reassuring smile.

"Is there any way to move up to the expert class?" he asked, hoping for the possibility of a transfer into the advanced portion of the class. He didn't want to be with the weaker students, but if he had no choice then he would have to.

"Technically, no," she replied, Ash looking downcast by the news as he bit his lower lip. Though, his attitude quickly perked up the moment she continued to speak. "But because they wanted to see you in action a bit more, they're not making the classes permanent for the entire year. It's not done often, the last time being about four years ago. So they obviously want to see how you and a few others progress within the next month."

Ash seemed interested in this revelation, looking at the computer screen once more as wondered just what she meant by all of this. Luckily for him, the faculty member was quick to explain it all, pulling up a school calendar on her computer screen. "You see, at the end of the first month of the school year, each grade holds a 'class battle' It's really just a fancy name for a tournament held amongst all students of a single grade. And depending on how you do there, they might move you up into the expert class."

"So, this thing is in one month?" Ash asked in curiosity, wanting to have all the correct information. "And if I do well enough I can move up to the expert level? So there is a chance!?" he shouted happily, startling the faculty member as she nearly fell out of her seat. His sudden yell also seemed to wake Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon yawning quietly as he stretched his body.

"That's exactly it, but until then you need to take classes in the intermediate level. Though, there isn't much difference and even _if_ you manage to move up, you'll have the same classes but different professors," she finished explaining as Ash looked over the classes. There were quite a few of them to choose from, though the ones that really stuck out to him were "Abilities 101", Battle Tactics 103", "Battle Strategies 102" and "Pokémon Health 101". The latter being of interest after remembering Professor Oak's advice.

"Most freshmen are encouraged to take six classes, though some choose to take less, it doesn't make much of a difference right away, but those who take less their first year have to make up for it by taking more their senior year," she continued on before pulling up a separate section with all the classes. "Now for the Battle course, you need to take twenty-four classes to graduate. Out of those twenty-four, six have to be from classes that relate to Health and another two have to be from Research. Despite your focus being about battles, we still want well rounded trainers, though some classes can be counted towards more than one course. For example, 'Abilities 101' could be counted as either a Battle course or a Research course depending on your preference."

"This is a lot harder than I ever thought it would be…" Ash sighed out, crossing his arms over his chest while Pikachu snickered lightly. Ash wanted to glare at his best friend, but chose not to due to the other students nearby. Instead, he merely sighed out loudly. Even that garnered some attention as he began to skim through the classes.

"Though, how about we definitely go with that class about abilities. That Rue girl mentioned something about them at the exam and I want to learn what she meant. So let's go with that. And there's never anything wrong with battling! Let's go with 'Battle Tactics 103' and 'Battle Strategies 102'. Those will definitely be a lot of fun!" Ash stated, gaining a little joy out of his future classes even if he didn't care about the class portion of them.

"That brings us to three, you need about three more classes to round out your schedule. How does taking 'Pokémon Health 101' in the morning sound?" the faculty member asked while filling in Ash's schedule with the classes he already picked. It seemed as though he had room for two more classes in the morning with his Battle Strategies class right before lunch and his Battle Tactics class happening right after lunch. His Abilities class though was at the end of the day leaving him with one more class for the afternoon.

"Sure, Professor Oak did say I should take classes like those to gain some helpful skills," Ash replied while Pokémon Health was added to his schedule. Though, he didn't have much of an idea for his two remaining classes. He hoped the faculty member would be able to help with those.

Time seemed to move slowly once again for Ash as he sat there and listened to different classes. A few of them seemed interesting to him, but either due to a full class or just not fitting with his remaining schedule caused him to pass over them. In the end, he had finally decided on "Pokémon Evolution 100" and "History of Kanto 101"; though he felt like the latter he would be sleeping in quite frequently, it would probably be useful to know a little bit about his home region.

Taking out a printed copy of his schedule, Ash thanked the faculty member before stretching his legs and grabbing ahold of the copy. Looking it over, Ash knew he could wait until classes started in a few days, but also knew this was part of the school like he agreed to be a part of. Making his way out of the building, Ash tossed his schedule into his backpack as Pikachu climbed aboard Ash's shoulder happily.

"Pika! Pikachu!" he cried out, resting easily as the duo made their way across campus and back towards their dorm. The sun was starting to set now, but there still appeared to be plenty of sunlight for anyone interested in staying outside. Ash however was ready for bed. Between the poor sleep he got the previous night and now this news, he was ready for a nice sleep; he doubted that even Brock's stew would keep him from laying in his own bed.

Though, as he crossed the campus, something caught his attention over near one of the unoccupied practice fields. Squinting to get a better view of it, Ash could have sworn he saw something green and small squirming across the field and off towards the woods. Moving towards the strange creature, Ash's eyes beamed with excitement once he realized just what it was, his body acting on its own.

"A Caterpie!" he shouted out in excitement, Pikachu narrowly falling off of his perch on Ash's shoulder as the young trainer ran over towards the Bug-Type. Despite being seen as weak, Ash had always been interested in the species due to their abundance around Professor Oak's lab.

"Priiiiii!" the Bug-Type shouted in shock, Ash wondering if he scared the small creature with his sudden excitement towards it. This seemed to be the case as Caterpie dashed away towards the trees near the edge of the school grounds, Ash giving chase until they both were in the forest. He didn't know why, but a part of him really wanted to interact with the Bug-Type. Maybe it was the fact that if he had a third Pokémon earlier today, then he wouldn't have needed to forfeit. Or perhaps due to the species being known as weak (something he too was often called), they shared a common feeling of wanting to prove their worth.

Either way, Ash and Pikachu followed the Caterpie through the forest, watching in amazement at its use of String Shot to soar through the trees; the action making Ash wonder if the Worm Pokémon used this tactic often. Landing in an open field, Caterpie began to make his way towards a few bushes only for Pikachu to cut him off with a Quick Attack.

"Great job, Pikachu! Now that Caterpie has nowhere left to run," Ash stated as electricity sparked off of Pikachu's body. They were both ready to catch that Caterpie, Ash about to command Pikachu to use Thunderbolt when a screech filled their ears.

Looking over his shoulder, Ash managed to make out what looked to be a Pidgeotto soaring across the dusk sky. Caterpie seemed to be freaked out by it, as if _that_ was who the Worm Pokémon had been running from. Turning away from Pikachu, Caterpie tried to sprint away only for the Flying and Normal-Type to swoop out of the sky and snap its talons around the Bug-Type.

Ash couldn't believe what was going on; it seemed as if Caterpie was about to be his, only for it to be taken away to be Pidgeotto's dinner. Grunting slightly, Ash knew that even if _he_ couldn't catch the wild Pokémon, he wasn't going to let Pidgeotto eat it. Pointing up towards the fleeing bird, Ash issued a command.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on that Pidgeotto!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in agreement, his body charging up an electrical current before jumping as high into the air as he could muster. Letting the electricity fly off at Pidgeotto, Pikachu cried out. "Pika...chuuuuuuuu!"

The electricity struck its intended target right in the back before flowing through the Flying and Normal-Type's entire body, some of it also affecting Caterpie. The power behind the Thunderbolt seemed to be stronger than Pidgeotto's desire for dinner as its grip on Caterpie loosened until finally the Bug-Type wiggled free.

"There it goes!" Ash shouted out, catching Pikachu in his arms before they gave chase for the falling Caterpie. Watching its trajectory, the duo had an understanding that it would fall back within the forest, but the exact location being a mystery for them. Caterpie soon left their field of vision, the Worm Pokémon falling amongst the trees while Pidgeotto flew off to a different portion of the forest.

Looking at the forest before them, Ash and Pikachu glanced at the way they had come from along with the setting sun. It would be hard to find their way back to campus. Though, they had gone this far for Caterpie and it would feel like a waste to turn back now.

"What do you say, Pikachu? Should we give up on finding that Caterpie? I mean, it was just a spur of the moment chase after everything that's happened today," Ash asked, only for his best friend to shake his head disapprovingly before pointing forward.

"Pika! Pikapi pipi!" Pikachu stated, urging Ash to continue into the woods to find that Caterpie. Yes, it may have been a random encounter fueled by a spur of the moment action from Ash, but after their current chase, deep down they both knew that neither wanted to return empty handed.

Walking into the forest once more, Ash and Pikachu cast one final glance at their previous path, the sun finally setting as darkness began to surround them. Knowing they had no time to waste, Ash moved onwards, pushing a couple of branches out of his way. Looking around, he saw a few Weedle crawling along the ground, the prospect of catching one of them also running through his mind. Though before he could even grip a Pokeball, they too crawled off to parts unknown.

Squinting his eyes, Ash tried to see if Caterpie was anywhere nearby; the electricity that should have been radiating from its body would alert the duo to its presence. Seeing a light off in the distance, the duo decided to investigate. Moving closer to the light, they could hear what sounded like someone talking, but Ash couldn't quite make out what was being said. Instead, he saw a shadow move followed by what looked to be something smaller coming right for him.

"What in the world are those things?" he shouted out while stepping off to the side. Pikachu released a short burst of electricity, knocking whatever the objects seemed to be out of the air. Walking over to inspect them, Ash felt the metal on finger tips, slightly pointed in four distinct spots before realizing what they were. "Why would someone be throwing ninja stars out here?" he asked himself before taking a step forward to pick up another. Pikachu however sensed something wasn't right, jumping backwards as a net sprung out of the ground and trapped Ash.

"Hey! This...this isn't funny at all so whoever did it, let me out!" Ash shouted out, squirming within the net as Pikachu sparked his cheeks. The duo could hear slight footsteps, but every time they thought they pinpointed the noise, it vanished. Ash was beginning to feel paranoid by whomever was out here, it was beginning to make Ash question if this had been a good idea in the first place before seeing a streak of energy shoot towards Pikachu.

Pikachu didn't need to be told what to do in this situation, shooting off a Thunderbolt attack as it collided against the beam of energy. Ash watched on as the yellow and blue mixed together for a moment and lit up the surrounding area for a few seconds. Though, they proved to be worth it as in that time he thought he had seen a girl and some sort of flying Pokémon. Though they had vanished as soon as the area had been lit up.

Pikachu likewise had no time to react to the sighting as a strange, silvery gust of wind threw him backwards against a tree. Standing right back up, Pikachu sparked his cheeks before firing off his electricity in all directions; The brightness from his attack lighting up the area and allowing the duo to see the girl and her Pokémon again. This time, however, Ash managed to recognize the person as the student Ritchie was facing off against earlier today. He also heard a slight rustling noise from a nearby bush but paid it no attention.

"Hey, you're one of the students from Pokémon Academy! Why'd you trap me in this net and attack us!?" he shouted out in frustration only for silence to be his response. Watching the girl, Ash noticed a smirk cross her lips before vanishing from his sight. Though the Pokémon beside her remained stationary, the only movements coming from its fluttering wings.

"Come on… I just want to be let out, I'm not...I'm not...t-tired," he yawned out, his eyes starting to grow heavy as he noticed Pikachu beginning to slump over in exhaustion. It was as if that creature was using some type of move to force them asleep. If it weren't for his tired state, Ash could have sworn there were some strange particles being blown their way.

Yawning once more, Ash stopped resisting his urge to sleep and closed his eyes before opening them one final time. In those last moments, he watched as the strange girl cut his ropes loose, Ash unable to remember the rest as he passed out. Pikachu likewise falling asleep

"I didn't expect it to be someone from school…" the girl sighed out, Ash faintly hearing her speak. "Though, I wonder if those other weirdos were caught in the Sleep Powder, Venomoth?"

"Veno, venomoth," the Bug and Poison-Type muttered, Ash unsure if this was all just a bad dream or not at this point. He could feel his body being slung over something before the rest was lost on him.

* * *

Ash could feel the heat of a fire burning off in the distance, yet it felt closer to him than before. It was almost as if he was a few mere feet away from the warmth, a fact that was proven correct in a few seconds.

Smelling what had to have been the rottenest smell to enter his nostrils, Ash awoke with a jolt, a cold sweat running down the side of his face. Looking around his surroundings, Ash noticed Pikachu being taken care of by the girl from before. A strange plant being placed under the Electric-Type's nose. Ash wanted to jump across the fire and stop her, but had no strength to move at the time, his body still waking up slowly

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with this stuff," the girl stated, Pikachu now beginning to wake from the horrid stench. Ash looked on in shock from the event before the girl laid Pikachu down across a bed of leaves. "It's got a rotten stink to it, but other than waking you up it doesn't do anything."

Making her way over to Ash, the girl sat down next to him before pulling a bottle of water out from her bag. Tossing it to Ash, she instructed him to drink it. "Sorry about before, it was a huge misunderstanding," she stated as Ash gulped down the remnants of the bottle after sitting up. Looking at her in confusion, Ash wasn't sure what she meant or if he wanted to know what she meant, but nodded.

"It's fine," he replied, even if he wasn't entirely truthful with his statement. Looking into the fire, Ash could have sworn he saw something or someone moving in the shadows just beyond their current location. "Though... _why_ did you attack us like that? I mean, wasn't the ninja star and net a little over the top?"

The girl gave a nervous chuckle before rubbing the back of her head. "It kind of was, but where I come from it's normal for us. I even have another trap set up around here. Though, they weren't meant for you but something else out there.

"But that isn't important right now," she stated, standing up before placing another piece of wood onto the fire. Ash listened to it crackle, his mind wandering into the thought of just _what_ could be out there waiting for them. Though, it seemed as though he wouldn't be heading back to campus now, especially if he would be attacked once he left this area. Sitting back down next to Ash, the young girl poked at the fire, her strange Pokémon sitting down next to her. Ash just stared at the creature, unsure of what it honestly was until she noticed him staring at it. "Oh, right," she muttered to herself a moment.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name's Janine and this is my partner, Venomoth! We've come all the way from Fuchsia City to learn," she explained, Ash pulling out his Pokédex.

"My name's Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" he excitedly shouted, a few bushes rustling as he did so. "Pikachu and I have come to this school to grow stronger, so that one day we'll become the greatest Pokémon Master!" he explained before finally scanning Venomoth with his Pokédex.

"Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokémon and the evolved form of Venonat. It is said that the scales on its wings will paralyze anyone they touch. As nocturnal Pokémon, they are most active at night, causing many trainers to practice at night," the Pokedex explained, Ash closing the device and placing it in his pocket once more. He assumed that Venomoth being nocturnal was the answer for her being out here right now.

"A Venomoth... it must be hard to train with them being nocturnal," Ash muttered as the Poison Moth Pokémon fluttered over towards Pikachu, the latter now sitting up. The two Pokemon began to communicate, Ash only able to guess just what they were talking about. "Though, you also must be a pretty good trainer. I saw your match earlier with that Zubat of yours against my friend Ritchie and his Pikachu, Sparky. They couldn't touch you guys for the longest time!"

"Well, Zubat was actually a recent capture. I caught him about two months before school started. Venomoth, though, we've been partners for almost five years now. She was originally a Venonat my dad left for me as a present before vanishing. Together, we've grown so much, but most of our training has to be at night. That's when we make the most gains, but we can still battle during the day, it just takes Venomoth a little longer to get going," Janine explained before letting out a yawn. Ash knew it wasn't that late yet, but he also could only imagine how long she had been out in the woods training. Though, the thought of facing such an opponent had the blood inside of him pumping.

"How about we have a real battle now?" he asked, practically pleading with her as he jumped onto his feet, Janine nearly falling backwards from his sudden movement. Pikachu likewise was on the move, sprinting over to his best friend before pumping his fists into the air. "You see, we've been a little disappointed from some tough news today so maybe a battle will help us!"

Janine merely stood up, stretching slightly before smirking at Ash and Pikachu. Venomoth likewise made her way over to her trainer. "Sure, it's the least we can do after attacking you two like that. How does a one-on-one sound? It'll help us get ready for classes in a few days _and_ get in some training for the night."

"Great!" Ash shouted out, running over to the small opening next to the fire. Janine likewise stood across from him as their Pokémon made their way onto the makeshift field. Pointing forward, Ash and Pikachu took the first move. "Alright, Pikachu, let's show them our speed! Start off with a Quick Attack and then go into a Thunder Shock!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily, bursting off in a blazing white light. Parts of the grass below him were torn up, chunks flying behind him as Venomoth waited for his approaching figure. Once within striking distance, Pikachu lunged forward, his body sailing for Venomoth.

"Dodge it by flying upward and then use Psybeam on it!" Janine quickly countered, the Poison Moth Pokémon flying higher than Pikachu's body could reach and then aiming her body towards the Electric-Type. The tip of her head glowing a light blue before a beam of energy shot out of her crest. Pikachu found himself unable to avoid the attack in time, his falling body blasted away and into a tree from the powerful attack.

The Mouse Pokémon wasn't too hurt though, bouncing right up before firing off his own attack. The Thunder Shock was launched across the night sky, lighting the area up briefly as Venomoth quickly fired off a second Psybeam to cancel out the incoming attack. A light breeze filled the area as Ash could have sworn he saw something sparking in one of the blowing bushes but paid it little attention for the moment as Janine and Venomoth were already on the offensive again.

"Quick, don't give Pikachu a chance to rest. Get in there with a Silver Wind attack and then use your Sleep Powder to give us an advantage," Janine stated, pointing forward with one hand while her other was held in front of her chest, her index and middle fingers pointing straight up.

"Veno, venomoth," the Poison Moth Pokémon stated before flapping her wings. To Ash's amazement, it seemed to be the attack from before that knocked both himself and Pikachu asleep, though, it wouldn't work on them this time; not with the duo now knowing what to expect from it. The silver gusts of wind soon blew through the area, the fire nearly being blown out as Pikachu stood his ground against the hard-hitting wind. Though, the moment Ash saw the green particles merging in with the attack, he knew it was time to test something out.

"Pikachu, let's steal an idea from Gary and start spinning!" he shouted out, punching forward with his left hand before grinning. Pikachu nodded in agreement before spinning on his back, using his tail to help gain momentum as the powders began to fall. "Now, use your Thunderbolt attack to blast it all away!"

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu cried in agreement, his fur bristling with electricity before sending it off into the sky. However, due to his spinning nature, the attack soon turned into a shield of sorts, the electricity no longer shooting off in a single line but instead as five bursts of electricity that destroyed the Sleep Powder upon contact while also forcing Venomoth to dodge the attack.

"That's a different way of attacking..." Janine muttered in surprise, Ash wondering if she had anything else to use against them. He knew she hadn't even started to go all out yet, though neither had he. His thoughts were soon proven correct as she pulled both arms down by her sides before swinging her left hand across her body and punching forward with her right hand.

"Venomoth, Double Team, let's go!"

"Veno!" the Bug and Poison-Type cried out before flashing white. Within seconds, Pikachu was surrounded by at least three dozen copies of the Poison Moth Pokémon to the point both himself and Ash couldn't even guess as to which could have been the real one.

"And now use your Silver Wind attack! We'll make sure that their little spinning technique doesn't work here."

Ash gulped for a moment before clinching his fists by his sides. They needed a plan and a good one real quick. Looking around the area, Ash saw a small tree branch hanging at the perfect location and decided to go for it. "Pikachu, use Agility to race across the field and get to that tree branch. Once there, jump off it and above all the Venomoth and use your Thunderbolt!"

"Pika! Pipika," Pikachu stated in agreement before his body glowed white. Unlike with Quick Attack, the light didn't seem to leave his body, but instead engulf it as he dodged the first few attacks; the Silver Wind seeming to take on the appearance of a blade of energy as the Electric-Type jumped over one and then slid under another before finally being pushed back by the gusts created by another. Rolling across the ground, Pikachu got back onto his feet just moments before another blast struck the area where he had been laying.

Rocks and grass flew across the field as both trainers shielded their eyes. Pikachu however was still running despite the debris, reaching his intended target before running up the trunk and jumping from the branch. Now above his opponent, Pikachu let loose his most powerful electrical attack yet, striking a majority of the Venomoth copies with it. One by one, the copies vanished from the battle until only a few were left standing, Pikachu quick to wipe them out as he fell back to the ground.

Janine was far from finished though, having felt that Pikachu was having too easy of a time, she quickly called for Venomoth to blast Pikachu out of the air with a Psybeam, the blue beam of energy shooting from the only Poison Moth Pokémon left as it crashed into Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon flailed through the sky before crashing against a tree once more, a loud thud filling the woods.

"Pikachu!?" Ash shouted out in concern, his best friend getting back onto his feet slowly. Janine and Venomoth took advantage of this, using another Silver Wind to send him back once more into the tree, Pikachu unable to move as the gusts of wind left him pinned to the structure. Gritting his teeth, Ash wondered if there was anything else they could do with Pikachu stuck in their current situation. As it was, Thunderbolt or Thunder Shock would be ineffective right now and Pikachu was unable to use Quick Attack.

 _There just has to be something we can try,_ Ash thought to himself, seeing a short window of opportunity as Venomoth stopped flapping her wings, Pikachu sliding down from his pinned location. Using this as their one shot, Ash quickly issued an Agility as Pikachu dashed around the field and got behind Venomoth.

"Now while it's resting! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, the electricity being launched almost immediately with the command. Both Janine and Venomoth were amazed with Pikachu's speed, the attack striking Venomoth right in the backside and causing her to slowly flutter towards the ground, allowing Pikachu to ram his body into the Poison Moth Pokémon.

"You guys aren't half bad," Janine stated, wiping a drop of sweat off of her forehead. "Maybe it was a good thing you got trapped in our net; Venomoth and I haven't had a good battle like this since we left home to come here."

"Thanks, but you two are pretty strong as well. Hopefully the trainers in the beginner's level classes can put up just as good of a fight," Ash responded as he gave off a toothy grin, both students laughing in joy from their battle. "This has been a lot of fun, it's really helped us get over our earlier issue for the time being, but it can't last forever! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"I don't know why you're in the beginner's class, but it must have been a mistake, you deserve to be in the Expert class. Though, that isn't for here or now, I still have a battle to win. Venomoth, use Psybeam!"

The two Pokémon launched their attacks in quick succession, the two beams of energy striking each other right in the center of the field before exploding on contact. Dust once more was kicked up, though so were both Pokémon as Venomoth and Pikachu flew through the air; Venomoth landing softly on the ground while Pikachu seemed destined for another collision with a tree. Watching his best friend, Ash was amazed to see a String Shot launch out from the bushes and catch Pikachu before he could hit the tree.

"Is that a String Shot?" Janine asked while helping Venomoth up off the ground. Both trainers knew the battle was over, having no need to push their Pokémon past exhaustion just for a fun battle.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are," Ash replied, walking over to the origin of the attack. Looking into the bush, Ash could make out what seemed to be some sparks of electricity flowing through it before finally seeing what appeared to be a Caterpie sitting there, the sticky substance shooting out of its mouth as it sat there in fear.

 _It's the same Caterpie from before! It must have felt that it owed Pikachu for how he saved it from that Pidgeotto earlier,_ Ash thought to himself as Caterpie realized it had been found out. Running out of the bush, the Worm Pokémon tried to run away, but Ash quickly blocked its path by standing before it. Smiling down at the Bug-Type, Ash pulled a berry out of his bag and handed it to Caterpie.

"I'm happy you wanted to help protect Pikachu there, Caterpie," he began to say as Pikachu was released from the String Shot and made his way over to the duo. Even Janine and Venomoth made their way over, Caterpie backing up slowly from the group as it whimpered slightly. "Though, it takes a lot of courage to come searching for us during the night just to help Pikachu. That's some loyalty there and I'm sure any trainer would love to have such a brave and loyal Pokémon on their team. I know I would."

"Preee..." Caterpie cried out slowly, Pikachu nudging the berry towards it before the Worm Pokémon took a bit out of it. Ash could tell Caterpie enjoyed it, for the Bug-Type immediately took another bite out of the berry before crying out in joy.

"So, Caterpie, I know we didn't get off on the best of starts, but how about you join us? I think that if we work together, we'll all grow stronger," Ash stated, Caterpie looking up at Ash in nervousness. He had to wonder if this Caterpie always wanted to be captured but was passed over due to the species being seen as weak. Though, he had a feeling this one was anything but weak. Pulling one of his pokeballs from his pocket, Ash enlarged it before holding it up to the Bug-Type.

"Well, what do you think? Want to come along with us and grow stronger?"

Caterpie stood there for a moment, Ash hoping that it would accept the offer though the longer it took for an answer, the less sure Ash was of the Bug-Type joining him and Pikachu. Though, to his joy, Caterpie released a joyful scream before ramming its head against the pokeball. Shaking happily within his hand, Ash felt the capture device stop its motion before releasing a small "ding" noise to state Caterpie's capture was a success.

"All right! I've caught...a Caterpie!" he shouted out happily, Pikachu joining in on the cheer while Janine laughed lightly at his reaction. The duo looked at her in confusion as she quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, it just looked funny seeing you two celebrate how you did. Do you guys celebrate every capture like that?" she asked, hands on her hips as the group made their way back to the fire. It was starting to die down now and they both realized that more wood would be needed otherwise it would be a cold time out here.

"Well...yeah. Though I've never really thought about it. We kind of just do it while in a celebratory mood," he explained, holding the pokeball in his hands happily. The moonlight glistened off of it peacefully as Ash pictured Caterpie resting inside of the capture device.

"I like it," Janine answered as she tossed a few small pieces onto the fire. Ash just chuckled at the compliment as she turned around to face him. "Seriously. I haven't known you two for long, but I can tell you really care for your Pokémon. That's something I can't say for everyone here."

Ash was about to respond to Janine only for a strange gas to fill the area. Ash found himself having a hard time breathing from the substance, but seeing Janine cover her face with some of her clothing lead him to do the same. It didn't block out all of the substance, but enough to let him think clearly. Looking out through the gas, he thought he could make out what seemed to be a man and a woman, but he wasn't too sure about it all. Either way, he didn't like the feeling that whoever caused this may have been the ones Janine had set up that net for.

"Prepare for trouble, we're attacking at last!" a female voice called out, Ash having a hard time seeing anything while this smoke covered the area. He wondered if Spearow could blow it away, but decided against using it for right now.

"And make it double, this will be a blast!" a male now joined in, Ash wondering just what was going on.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie," the female spoke once more, Ash finally realizing that the duo were trading off every line.

"James," the male announced, Ash now knowing their names at the very least. Even if it did him no good.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right," a feline voice joined in, though Ash knew that one had to be from the gas. No person on Earth could sound like that, and there was no way a Pokémon could talk. It would make no sense.

"Who's out there!? And whoever it is, you guys need to drop the stupid little motto, it doesn't make much sense!" Ash shouted, Janine pushing him out of the way as a strange creature shot outwards without any notice, nearly missing Ash and wrapping itself around Pikachu while a machine seemed to be grabbing ahold of Venomoth. Both trainers called out for their Pokémon only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Give them back now!" Janine threatened, grabbing her second pokeball and tossing it into the sky. Zubat appeared immediately and flapped his tiny wings, blowing away the strange smoke to reveal what looked to be what Ash thought he saw: a male with lavender hair, a strange, purple floating Pokémon next to him. A woman with magenta hair, a purple snake standing beside her with Pikachu trapped within its crushing wrap. And a Pokémon Ash knew as a Meowth holding a strange machine that was trapping Venomoth finished the group, Ash just unsure of who they were.

"So, after all this time you guys decided to show up again. I thought my dad helped finish you all off," Janine spoke up, the strange group just grinning stupidly at the two students as Ash tried to put everything together. Janine crouched low to the ground as Zubat fluttered his wings, ready to fight against the group before them if need be. The group holding Pikachu and Venomoth hostage seemed to laugh at Janine, Ash really wanting to know just who they were and what they thought they were doing. All he did know though was that if a fight was about to go down, he was ready to do whatever it took to save Pikachu.

"Well, if you want to come back, I'll just pick up where my father left off, Team Rocket."

* * *

 **And that brings another chapter to a close. Alright, in case anyone is wondering** _ **why**_ **I put Ash in the beginner's class, well, it's because I didn't want to put him in the other one right away. I want to make him earn his spot in there and one draw against Gary wasn't enough for him to earn it. Though, he won't be down there for a long time. It's just needed for the time being.**

 **And not only does Ash get his next capture in Caterpie he also meets the TRio for the first time along with getting into a mix up with Janine. It has been a busy first two days for Ash on campus. Between being singled out by Mayaka and then the exam and now this...Ash must** _ **really**_ **be regretting his choice to attend school.**

 **And one last thing before I go, due to Christmas and New Year's coming up, I am being forced to put this on a two-week hiatus until after the holidays against my will. Namely, I have to visit family and can't bring my laptop to work on this story and won't have access to it until January 4** **th** **/5** **th** **. I'll see everyone again on January 10** **th** **with the next chapter though. So have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	6. Seeds of Despair

**We're finally back everyone! After a long, three week break, we have the next chapter!**

 **Welcome back everyone! Last time, Ash received some rather hard news but also added a new addition in Caterpie while getting into a strange situation. But before we get back to** _ **that,**_ **we have something else to cover.**

 **Ch 6: Seeds of Despair**

* * *

 _Six years ago..._

Sirens sounded across the streets of Celadon City, the local police force having blocked off traffic around the city and were now preoccupied with helping any civilians get out of harms way. A battle for what may have been all of Kanto was now raging in the streets of the once peaceful city as trainers from all across the region fought back against the criminal organization known as Team Rocket; its secret base having been discovered by the Pokémon G-Men mere weeks ago.

Team Rocket appeared out matched and outmanned. For every member of the criminal organization, it appeared that three trainers were stepping up to push them out of the city and into custody. Though, not every trainer was lucky, the injured laying around the city as officers protected the city's resident Nurse Joy as she tended to them. Some even gave their lives in the attack, their once bright futures having dimmed from their valiant sacrifices.

One such trainer was making sure that all the sacrifices would not be for vain...or so he wanted it to seem that way. Running through the streets, his trusty Persian by his side, Giovanni fought back against any members of Team Rocket that were foolish enough to challenge the strongest Gym Leader in all of Kanto. With her deadly claws, Persian made quick work of the swarms of Raticate and Golbat as the duo cleared the streets; openings now becoming present for others to join in and take back their city.

"Everyone, status report!" he demanded, touching a small headset lodged in his ear. Ducking under a soaring Golbat, Giovanni could feel the back of his suit rip from the Poison and Flying-Type's fangs scrapping it. The attacker proved ineffective however, Persian knocking it out of the air and into its trainer with a single Power Gem attack. "Are the borders of the city closed down?"

"East gate is rock solid!" an older voice claimed, Giovanni hearing the sound of a Golem throwing what sounded like grunts from Team Rocket in the background of their conversation.

"The south exits have also been, like, closed off," a younger, female voice replied as two more seemed to chime in behind her. Giovanni tried to drown them out, the three voices becoming increasingly annoying to him as he rounded down a city corner and into an alleyway.

To his shock, there lay a young trainer bleeding out from injuries received from today's fighting. Looking at the boy, Giovanni pictured himself in that situation and (gently) picked him up before placing him over his shoulder. "Persian, looks like we're being sidetracked for now," the Gym Leader stated as his partner meowed out in agreement. He could hear Blaine alerting him that the west gate was also on lockdown, bringing it to Giovanni's attention that the only way in or out of the city was now through the air or under the ground.

Running out of the alley, Giovanni was soon stopped as his body jumped backwards as a Flamethrower erupted against the ground where he previously stood, the flames making sure he had no escape route from his attacker. Being careful to not stir the injured boy, Giovanni looked around the surrounding area before a body jumped from a building top, an Arcanine following behind it.

"So you've decided to betray us all, huh, Giovanni? I tried to warn your mother about how rotten and disobedient of a child you are, but she didn't believe me," the man stated, his white suit covered in soot and dust from what must have been a hectic escape into the city. His hands were placed lazily behind his back, a glare that would have cut through anyone else was plastered onto his face. The Viridian City Gym Leader smirked at his attacker, walking over to the side of a building as he laid the injured boy down on a broken mattress. "Alerting the G-Men to our base as an anonymous tip. Working with them to hunt us all down! Does your mother know!? Or are you going to betray her in a blindside!?"

"Poor, confused, Archer. If only you knew the entire truth regarding my plans," Giovanni spoke as he tossed his ripped suit off, his gray undershirt having a few sweat marks from his actions today. "All of you are nothing more than a set of pawns in a game of chess. One by one you must fall until the king, or queen in this case, is captured. If Team Rocket is to truly succeed, then new ownership is required just as it is in any failing business. It is merely a business move for myself, seizing assets I desire from a company I view as competition.

"None of this is personal. You were a great leader, serving as an executive under my mother...but times are changing, the old Team Rocket must die if I'm to achieve my goals. And sadly that includes all of you as well," he finished explaining, Persian hissing at Archer and his Arcanine, the latter barking back.

Archer clutched his fists in frustration, his nails puncturing his own skin and causing blood to slowly seep out and cover his hands. Giovanni wanted to laugh at the man's lack of composure, or even point out how searching for him had cost him the chance to escape the city. Either way, Giovanni knew this was going to be the end of the former executive. "Y-You honestly think we'll just let you throw away everything we've worked so hard for!? The mere fact that you think that you're above everyone else is going to be your downfall here, Giovanni, I'll make sure of it! Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

"Arcanine!" the Fire-Type howled out as his maw was surrounded by flames. Whipping his head around quickly, Arcanine launched the attack forward, the fire erupting down the alley and towards Giovanni. The man didn't seem worried in the least, standing there carefully as Persian bound forward.

"Power Gem," he commanded, the gem atop Persian's head glowing slightly before launching off a beam of energy. The blast intercepted the Flamethrower, penetrating it and creating an opening for Giovanni and Persian to stand in without being harmed. The attack now passed over them with no repercussions to their bodies and the only damage seemed to be some of the nearby buildings being scorched by the flames; but none appeared to be on fire.

Archer was shocked to see such power from one attack, the man taking a step backwards only for Persian to vanish with magnificent speed. In the blink of an eye, the Normal-Type emerged behind Arcanine and slashed her claws against the Fire-Type's back. Arcanine skidded forward before turning around, but Persian was already back to Giovanni's side. Stroking his partner's fur, Giovanni chuckled at the current situation as Archer began to sweat from his predicament.

"You seem scared, Archer, as if you never saw me battling at my full strength," Giovanni smirked, watching the look of shock turn into distaste for himself. He said it was nothing personal, but for Archer, he felt a slight disdain for this man. Perhaps it was from the fact his mother treated the guy like more of a son than she did for Giovanni, or it could have just been his sleaze ball attitude he shared with the other Executives. "Perhaps you overestimated your own skills? Are you just now realizing what a mistake you made in searching me out?"

"I don't care how strong you might be, if we're going down we'll be bringing you to hell with us! Arcanine, Flare Blitz!" he shouted out, swinging his arm across his body while his partner dashed forward. Flames erupted around Arcanine's entire body as the heat became so powerful even Giovanni felt himself sweating from it. However, Persian didn't seem too fazed by it all, yawning in boredom before charging forward. Her body soon gave off a light glow, energy surrounding her as it glowed purple and yellow before ramming straight on with Arcanine.

Both Pokémon fought for positioning in the alleyway, but despite Arcanine's best efforts, he was truly no match for Persian. Quickly overpowered, Arcanine found himself flung backwards and onto his trainer as they rolled across the cement ground, their bodies cut up from the impact until they stopped in front of a burning building. Giovanni saw that this battle was over now, calling Persian back to his side before the two strode over to the defeated Archer slowly, letting him realize just what his fate would soon become.

"You only lasted two moves. Pretty pathetic for the strongest member of Team Rocket," Giovanni stated as he kicked Archer's body over so that the man could look at him. Giovanni wanted to see the fear in his eyes as their final conversation began. "The weak have no place in _my_ organization, so consider yourself fired. Though, _that_ was personal."

Lifting the man up by his suit's collar, Giovanni stared right into the eyes of Archer, the latter pleading for his life as Giovanni threw him into the side of the burning building; his body slumped immediately as he clutched at his chest in pain. Giovanni had heard a few bones break from the impact, even blood was dripping out of Archer's mouth. But he didn't care. Snapping his fingers, he commanded Persian to end it all with a powerful Shadow Claw that ripped apart everything, blood slowly pooling around the body as all life seeped out of it.

" _This_ is why you shouldn't have questioned me, Archer. Had you escaped here instead of confronting me, you'd still be alive...maybe, who knows with you," he stated, walking away from the dead body of the former executive with a grin. "Even if he was just a pawn, it was far too easy to dispose of him. Hopefully the other pieces will be more of a challenge. Otherwise this whole thing will be slightly boring without a worthy challenge."

Picking up the young boy, Giovanni had Persian toss his suit jacket into one of the nearby fires so that it wouldn't be found. Taking one last look at the alleyway, Giovanni regained his act before sprinting for the main streets again. Police vehicles were scattered around, some members of the force battling back more Team Rocket members while others did whatever they could to slow the spreading fires. Amongst the ones fighting the fires seemed to be the Gym Leader of the city, Erika.

"I need assistance! There's an injured boy I discovered on the streets, he seems fine, but can someone check on him!?" Giovanni called out, carrying the boy over his shoulder as a few police officers made their way to Giovanni. Taking the boy from the Gym Leader, the police quickly placed him onto a stretcher, getting him prepped for the emergency victims tent. "I'm not sure of his injuries, but from the looks of it, he doesn't seem to be in life threatening conditions. He was passed out by one of the back streets so I did all I could to get him help immediately."

"Thank you, Giovanni," the officer spoke as two more took the boy off to get medical attention. "We're glad that you and the other Gym Leaders are helping here, I doubt just the G-Men could handle this."

"I'd rather not be here at all," Giovanni replied, folding his arms over his chest as he took a quick look at his surroundings. Smoke clouds were rising up around the city, the fighting between trainers and grunts growing more intense by the second. "The unnecessary destruction and waste of life going on around here. Too many good lives have been lost, and if I can make sure one less life will perish from this atrocity, I will do everything in my power to see it occur.

"Now, I'm off to make a push towards Team Rocket's final blockade down near the casino. I'll need you to place as many troops that are under your command in the nearby alleyways around it to make sure no one escapes. We're bringing an end to the madness today," he finished speaking, casting a smile towards a group of young children, smiles crossing their own faces from his hope. His plan was rather simple, keep the charade up as some sort of beacon of hope until his time came.

"Still the same as always," a new voice cried out as an Aerodactyl landed a few yards over, two young men and a young woman disembarking it before the Rock and Flying-Type was recalled into its pokeball.

"Red, I'm glad you and the others made it," Giovanni stated happily, the two men shaking hands as Blue merely gave a wave of his hand and Green nodded as she turned towards the city and destruction, the latter two offering to head off into it. "We've been spread thin since Lance took most of the G-Men on an assault to the casino. The other Gym Leaders have locked down the borders to the city, and I was heading to the casino myself. Your strength will be necessary if we want to end this fight."

"Sorry we couldn't arrive sooner, but we weren't alerted until a few hours ago when your call came to us. We actually were putting the final touches on getting my son's birthday ready," Red replied, Giovanni knowing that with these three here, he would have more than enough strength to end off his plan. If he allowed them to do all the battling, then it would leave him free to capture his mother and turn her into the authorities and get his plan in action. Watching as Red made to follow his friends, Giovanni placed a hand atop his shoulder.

"Red," he stated, locking eyes with the young trainer he had seen grow up before his eyes. "I'm going to need your assistance in taking down Team Rocket at the casino. Blue and Green should be more than enough to handle the city alongside the other Gym Leaders. We'll launch a strike team alongside Lance right now; Team Rocket will never see this assault coming."

Red merely adjusted his hat, nodding in agreement before the duo dashed off towards their destination. Sprinting through the streets, the duo caught sight of more fights occurring between trainers and grunts. A Thunder soared across the streets, slamming a handful of grunts into a nearby building; the grunts flew through the windows, their bodies sparking with electricity as an Electabuzz walked forward, his hands sparking with electricity.

"You're late, Sabrina and Koga already went ahead. I'm just spending some good, quality time with these guys," a gruff voice stated, Giovanni knowing just _who_ it belonged to. Watching the buff man lift up a few grunts and smack them against each other, Giovanni chuckled.

"Having fun, are we?" he asked the man as the grunts were tossed to the side before the man locked another into a headlock. "Surge, I feel as though you're having a bit too much fun from this."

"I'm just glad he's going after them and not _me_ ," Red chimed in, the grunt passing out from Surge's headlock. His body being tossed to the side.

"Please, don't act like you're not excited to see me, Red!" Surge shouted out as he walked towards the duo. Giovanni continued to check their surroundings as a few grunts scurried away from their current location. He thought but a moment to give chase, but their cries soon alerted him that a group of trainers had cornered them.

"I'd be lying if I said I weren't," Red responded, the two men locking their arms over each other's shoulders. "Just wish that it wasn't under these circumstances."

"I've seen worse," Surge remarked, the duo disengaging their little greeting before the burly man raised his hands behind his head. Giovanni could have sworn he heard footsteps nearby, but ignored them for the time being; whomever they belonged to, they could dispose of. Besides, the casino wasn't that far away from their current location. About ten blocks at most, maybe twelve. He wasn't quite sure, the last time he had been to his mother's business had been almost a year ago. He never would have thought his plans would be moving this quickly.

"This type of destruction is nothing compared to what I saw back on the front lines when I were younger. Thought those days were way behind me, but, now I get to crack a few skulls around!" he stated, a little _too_ happily for both Giovanni and Red's liking. The duo inching away for a moment before the Gym Leader forced them to stop.

Raising a hand, Surge appeared to survey their location. Giovanni knew he had sensed the person from before, but wondered what the man would do about it all. Deciding to watch, Giovanni relaxed, Persian resting by his side while Red moved forward.

"Stay back!" Surge shouted out, the ground exploding between the two. Chunks of cement flew through the air, the three men shielding their eyes from all the debris. A shadowy figure leapt across the street, a string of explosions occurring all across the street and in the nearby buildings as everything seemed to give out as a cackling laughter rang through the air.

The windows in the shops blew outwards, glass flying across the entire area as Giovanni found himself separated from Surge. Red likewise found himself on a patch of cement unharmed, but he would be useless in this fight. The buildings soon collapsed from the explosions, an eerie feeling casting over the area as an unsettling chuckle filled the three men's ears.

"It appears I underestimated you, Surge," a high-pitched voice cackled out as a black outfit could be made out now. A man with purple hair could be seen walking through the smoke, his large smirk making Giovanni know who it could be. "I told them all that planting Voltorb underneath the city and inside of the sewers wouldn't work with you around, but they just don't listen to me.

"Granted I felt the whole 'exploding the area we're at now' was a tad too extreme. I felt just knocking you all out with some of Weezing's gas would be enough. But, ya gotta do whatever is needed to survive. Guess I, the great Petrel, will have to get my hands dirty after all," he stated, shrugging his shoulders in content before gripping a pokeball within in his fingers. Tossing it lazily, Petrel watched as a Weezing emerged from the device, spraying a toxic gas from its body.

"Now _this_ is more like it! Electabuzz, knock that oversized beach ball away with a Thunder Punch!" Surge shouted, running across the weakened cement street. His boots broke away the little pieces of cement remaining, cutting off any possible chance of escape for the Gym Leader. Giovanni however began to think ahead, looking at his own surroundings for an escape but saw nothing.

Electabuzz swung his fists forward, electrical energy circulating through them as he rammed into Weezing. The sparks seeming to light the gas on fire as a mini explosion sent the Electric-Type flying backwards. Surge paused a moment, casting a glance at his trusty partner before continuing his own attack.

Throwing a fist forward, Surge seemed destined to strike Petrel only for the slender man to dodge with ease, turning away from the attack and pushing Surge off balance with a light shove. Redirecting his attack, Surge kicked to the side, his body falling alongside the attack as Petrel jumped over the burly man. Giovanni winced for a second, seeing Surge scrape his skin against the glass and chunks of cement, the former digging into the man's skin.

"You're quick on your feet there, twinkle toes. This might be a little more exciting than I first thought," Surge stated, paying no attention to the glass in his hands. Giovanni couldn't help but wonder what the man's pain tolerance was like, especially since he delivered a punch right to Petrel's face. The Team Rocket member was flung backwards, pushing his body into a cartwheel to slow his momentum before cackling.

"Weezing, let's make this a little more interesting for the lieutenant. Smokescreen and then Double-Edge," Petrel cackled out, wiping an ounce of blood from his mouth. Giovanni watched on with fascination, even _he_ didn't think someone like Surge could stand up to someone of Petrel's ranking. It made him wonder for a moment if the other Gym Leaders had grown stronger than he expected as well.

A thick, gaseous cloud soon covered the city street, Giovanni finding it harder to see and breath now while Surge also appeared to stumble. The gas had to have been stronger up near its origin point.

Surge brushed it off however, commanding for a Thunder attack only for Weezing to charge through it and strike his partner, Electabuzz flying into the wreckage of a store. At the same moment, Petrel emerged before him, kicking his feet out from under him and forcing the burly man to fall onto his back. Petrel continued his assault, throwing a punch down towards Surge; the Gym Leader was faster however, rolling to the side as Petrel's fist met nothing but cement.

A cracking noise could be heard, no doubt a few broken bones having occurred from the impact but both men seemed fine as Surge stood back up before charging at Petrel. His balance seemed a little off, but his instincts seemed to make up for it. The Team Rocket member barely dodged Surge's next punch, bending backwards as it sailed right past his face.

Petrel quickly wrapped his arms around the fist and flung Surge onto the ground, the Gym Leader letting out a cry of pain finally as some saliva flew from his mouth. Giovanni watched on, wondering if he should intervene as Petrel's boot continued to slam down onto Surge's chest, the sound of his ribs cracking filling the ears of the others gathered. Deciding that it was too much to handle, Giovanni was about to command Persian when Surge let out a command.

"Electabuzz, let's give it _everything_ we've got now," he shouted out, wrapping his fingers around Petrel's boot and tossing him off his injured body. Wiping off a few shards of glass, Surge noticed some blood running down his arms causing him to smirk. Electabuzz likewise was getting back up and out of his own wreckage, fists sparking with electricity.

"It's been a while since someone has caused _myself_ to bleed. Gotta hand it to you, punk, you might seem like a sleaze ball but you can put up a decent fight. I can't believe I'm actually having to go at you with one hundred percent effort; I for sure thought eighty percent was more than enough," he finished stating, the gulp Petrel made being audible as Electabuzz whirled his arms around, the smoke blowing away to reveal both men battered and bruised.

In fact, the Pokémon seemed to be in better shape than their trainers. Electabuzz made sure to end that however, slamming his fists down onto Weezing's head, the Poison-Type falling down onto the ground as the area crumbled away from the force. Electabuzz wasn't finished however, slamming his two fists down towards Weezing. The Poison-Type barely dodged the sparking fists, rolling off to the side as Electabuzz shattered the remnants of the street path before shooting a Sludge attack at him. Electabuzz quickly countered, using a Thunder to burn right through the poisonous attack and shock Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokémon too stunned to avoid the incoming Thunder Punch attack. Its body soon was filled with pain and electricity, falling to the ground in defeat.

Surge also seemed close to finishing off Petrel, Giovanni watching as the former rammed his head right into Petrel's stomach; the force of such an attack causing Petrel to drop to his knees, gasping for breath as saliva ran down his face. Grunting in pain, Petrel forced himself back onto his feet, hands raised to try and counter Surge but Giovanni knew the man was too slow and injured to stop the Gym Leader. Throwing a punch, Surge smirked as Petrel tried to catch it, only to be met with an even stronger blow from his opposite hand. Falling to the ground in defeat, Petrel laid there motionless, but the three men could see his chest rising.

"Guess he wasn't so tough after all that. Couldn't take one hundred percent for more than a couple blows. Though his Weezing was worse," Surge muttered out sadly, Giovanni merely pinching the bridge of his nose. Surge would definitely be someone he kept an eye out for before he took the next step in his plans. He took down one of the Team Rocket Executives without much trouble.

"Is that why you're covered in blood and cuts? He seemed to give your behind a good kicking," Red replied, letting out a light chuckle as Surge merely glared at him. Giovanni felt the man had a point, even if Petrel was beaten easily once Surge got serious, he did cause some decent injuries to the man. Perhaps the Gym Leaders weren't at a lever of being a threat to his plans _yet._ But he had to make sure to keep an eye on them for certain.

Seeing that the duo were about to start arguing, Giovanni let out a cough. Gaining their attention now, he knew what had to be said to keep everything on track for his plan to succeed. "Now isn't the time for some childish squabble. Surge, I think it would be best for you to take that scum to the police. While there, have your own injuries inspected by the medical personal; we don't need you suffering from anything.

"Red, you and I shall continue on, we're not too far away from our goal. And with Sabrina and Koga up ahead I have a feeling it won't take much longer to get there," he stated, Surge merely shrugging his shoulders before tossing the unconscious Petrel over his shoulder. Red likewise used this chance to jump from his little, secluded section of pavement and onto the remnants of the main street. Giovanni also jumped, but landed on a side street that connected back out to the main road.

"I'll continue down this way! We'll hopefully meet up in front of the casino but if I'm not there soon, plan an attack with the others!" Giovanni stated before he dashed down the side street with his Persian. The duo could hear Red confirming the action and what he assumed was Surge arguing about being left out of the fun, but he chose to ignore them for now. Once at a safe distance, Giovanni checked his surroundings before letting out a sigh.

"Meow?" Persian asked, strolling up next to the Gym Leader and allowing him to pet her. Giovanni smiled at the affection, Persian having not changed at all since she was first given to him as a Meowth.

"You know what we have to do next..." he muttered, finding himself almost trying to convince himself to not go through with it all. Yes, it was needed for his plan to be set in motion, but it was also his mother. It felt odd betraying her in such a manner. Though, he also knew that she had been the one to teach him about not letting relationships get in the way of business. Running a hand through his now sweaty hair, Giovanni looked at his best friend as she rubbed up against his leg. "I know. We've come this far, no turning back now. Besides, perhaps she'll take the second option and it won't have to come to _that_."

Beginning to walk down the side street, Giovanni soon came to an abandoned building, one that he knew all too well. It was where he had spent most of his early adulthood and late teen-hood, the past few years having opened his eyes to just what his mother was really doing. And through it, he realized just how mistaken she was in her dreams; the way things were being run now, Team Rocket would never succeed. Kicking open the door, Giovanni alerted a few grunts who were watching for intruders, Persian ending their threat before anything could be started by them. Her claws were probably the most dangerous weapon Giovanni had on his person at the time, the slashes proving deadly.

Giovanni momentarily paused as he looked at their lifeless bodies, wondering if the bloodshed was worth it. If any of it was worth it, especially all the young trainers who gave their lives for this. Knowing that he couldn't dwell on it for too long, otherwise risk changing his mind, Giovanni strode forward. Casting a glance at the security cameras, he watched as Red and Koga appeared to be locked in a battle with Ariana and Proton, the former duo proving more resourceful in their battle as they cornered the Team Rocket Executives with ease before Lance tied them up. He wondered if anyone would realize Archer was still missing, or if they would ever find his body.

Giovanni made his way down the old wooden stairs, his thoughts traveling back to man. If Giovanni were honest with himself, he never truly liked the man or any of the other Executives; he just didn't see what his mother liked in them. To him, they were weak. Unable to serve their rightful duties as Team Rocket's strongest operatives and had to be replaced. There were a few operatives within the current Team Rocket that he believed had skill, having warned them about the coup, he knew they were all safe for the time being. Now at the bottom of the stairs, he found himself face to face with a large metal door.

 _The back exit from the base. Mother never was one to leave things up to chance. Always having multiple escape routes incase of a quick escape. Though, all her planning won't help her at all here,_ Giovanni thought as he slowly typed in the security code. Hearing a light "beep" Giovanni opened the door as Persian walked in ahead of him.

The room was dark, no lights on at all and Giovanni wondered if the base had already been abandoned in the hopes of escaping. Though, there were no real possibilities of escaping this city, not with Kanto's best trainers scouring around looking for any Team Rocket operatives. Finding the light switch on the wall, the Gym Leader flicked it on as light filled his eyes. Looking into the room he stood in now, the young adult found nothing to be out of place, all the furniture looking to be in the same spots from when he last visited.

Making his way out of the first room, Giovanni found himself taking the all too familiar route to his mother's office. Rounding one corner, Giovanni peered into each room he passed, all of them seemingly untouched by anyone trying to get out of there with a few items. It seemed strange, especially since he knew most members were just thieves and thugs looking to make a quick buck. Finally at his mother's office, Giovanni paused a moment, his hand resting on top of the door knob.

"Meooowww," Persian cried out, nudging Giovanni forward a bit. Nodding to his best friend, the business man turned the door knob, flinging the door open and walking in.

"My, how nice of you to visit for the first time in almost a year, Giovanni. What brings you in for a visit? The fact you can make a name for yourself by turning your own mother into the police?" His mother's bitter tone cut through the air as the lights flashed on. The younger woman sat in her office chair, a frown plastered on her face while she stroked at the fur of her own Persian. Giovanni had a feeling she would be waiting for him, but for some reason this felt all too unsettling for him. Even his own Persian seemed to be on alert now as they kept their eyes locked onto his mother.

"Archer tried to warn me about you. Saying how there were rumors of you going to the League and telling them all about us. But I didn't listen to him because I believed that my own flesh and blood wouldn't betray me," she continued on, standing from her chair as she moved across the room, looking at some security cameras as a few grunts were arrested near the entrance to the casino. "I'm just a fool for believing in you, Giovanni. Failure has been the only thing I can count on from you and you've proved it once again; I had an organization built to rule the world and you turned us all in to the police. Archer was always a better son to me, even if he wasn't my own."

"Your organization was filled with failed convicts, mother. You've grown to love this organization so much that you haven't seen the decline occurring as I have. It was time to start anew," Giovanni replied, unable to make eye contact with his mother as they both looked to the same camera now. The League were now busting through the front doors, it would only be mere minutes until they arrived. "What I'm doing here is to make sure Team Rocket grows into an organization everyone in the world will fear one day. One that will allow me, no us, a chance to rule the world. Something that would never happen with the current way of running this organization!

"We need to move on, stop living in the past," he stated, about to put a hand on her shoulder only for the young woman to swat it away. He seemed visibly hurt for a moment before shaking it off. He _had_ to get through to her.

"You're not going to convince me of anything, so drop that thought immediately," she spoke up, Giovanni wondering if she could read his mind. Despite the fact they had a rocky relationship, she was still, and would always, be his mother. He didn't want things to go how it seemed they would. "I've built this all with hard work, I'm not going to let it be taken from me unless they rip it out from my cold, dead hands."

"It doesn't have to go down like this..." he began to say, only for his mother to turn away from him and walk back to her desk. Sitting down, the woman reached into a drawer, pausing a second before shutting it. "Mother, just come with me! I've got an emergency safehouse set up in Johto where the others are now. There are other options to this, you don't have to fight the League and G-Men."

"No," she stated once more, her Persian climbing back onto her lap as the two stared each other down. Giovanni thought it would have been funny how the two of them were having a power struggle over Team Rocket had this not been possibly their final encounter ever. "You know just how I am as a person. I won't take help from weaklings like yourself, Giovanni. And I sure as hell won't sit in a jailcell and rot away for all of eternity; you may have some master plan, but I don't see myself as a part of it. I had my own dreams and desires, but they're unlikely to happen now thanks to you. Yet, even with this betrayal, you're still a weak kid looking for my love.

"If anything, you _only_ came here because I'm your mother and you felt bad at deserting me," she stated, nearly spitting at him with every syllable she spoke. Giovanni felt his heart clench a moment, his mother being one of two women who could cause this for him, though it had been quite a few years since he had seen the other one. He had no clue how she was, though he had received news about their young child having now reached his teenage years.

"You're weak, Giovanni. A disgrace to me and to our entire family. A disgrace to our bloodline!" she continued on, Giovanni narrowing his eyes at her as she slowly moved her hand into plain view. In it sat a small remote, one he recognized completely and was kicking himself for having forgotten about. She was going to use her last resort to make sure she wasn't going to jail; she was going to set off a series of explosions within the foundation! "You don't deserve to live in this world, I'll make sure to finish something I started unlike you."

With a push of a single button, Giovanni knew time was against him. Having studied the plans of this building, the Gym Leader knew he had roughly two minutes to escape before the explosives would erupt and the building would cascade down following it all. Glancing at his mother, his final view of the woman who brought him into this world was seeing her look disgusted in him. Shaking his head, Giovanni left the room without saying a single word and sprinted down the hallway and for the nearest exit.

Making it to the same door he had came in from, Giovanni sprinted up the wooden stairs, the sound of explosives filling his ears as the hallways began to collapse in on themselves. Pushing up the stairs, he felt himself fall through one of them; the plank having snapped when he stepped on it. Using all his might, Giovanni pulled himself up and out of the hole before climbing the last few steps and escaping as dust, concrete and the rest of the building all collapsed in on itself. He should have figured his mother would have had a plan to keep herself from going to jail.

"I guess there was another option," Giovanni muttered, Persian moving slowly and placing her head beneath Giovanni's hand. Neither moved for a minute, giving a moment of silence to their respective mothers and their presumable burial sight. Despite feeling grateful that he hadn't needed to kill his mother, there was still an aching feeling tugging at him from her final words. He couldn't help but wonder if his mother would have thought differently of him had he worked _with_ her instead of against. Turning away from the debris, Giovanni could have sworn he heard footsteps, but he also knew it would have been near impossible for anyone else to have escaped that.

Making his way out onto the main street and towards the front of the building, Giovanni noticed the aftereffects of his entire plan; hundreds of citizens were affected by it all. Buildings were demolished or damaged beyond repair and the lives lost had been catastrophic. Just in this one section alone he saw more deaths than he wanted to feel responsible for; even if he wanted to rule the world, he wanted subjects to call his name.

"Giovanni! Are you alright? Were you caught in that explosion at all?" a new voice called over, the Gym Leader looking over to see Red running to him alongside a man with carmine hair, a cape flowing behind him as emergency responders made their way to help the citizens behind them. "We were just breaching the base from the casino's secret entrance when we heard the explosions take place and retreated."

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little banged up but nothing that would slow me down," he replied, the thoughts of his mother having tried to kill him with her still fresh in his mind. Like he had been taught, he couldn't allow relationships to hinder any plans of his and her attempt at his life was the final push he truly needed to go through with the rest of his plan. "I should have contacted you, but I had stumbled upon some grunts escaping out of a back exit in the nearby side street and decided to investigate.

"The base was deserted outside of a few guards meant to keep up the illusion that people were there. I fought my way through the hallways until finding the office of Madame Boss," he explained, reaching into his pants pocket to pull out a small flash drive. The outside casing seemed to be a little scratched and dinged, but Giovanni knew that the information on it was still readable. He had made sure it would have been operable no matter what (outside of his death of course). "While in there, it seemed she had already made her escape. I'm not entirely certain she is in the city though; she could be in another region at this point for all we know. But I managed to find _this_ laying on her desk. It's not much, but it seems to be a flash drive containing information regarding a large plan of hers."

"Any idea as to what she might try to do next?" Red asked, hands behind his head as he seemed a little antsy now. Giovanni noticed Blue and Green beginning to make their way over to their conversation now, the battling within the city now coming to a close. "Maybe we can catch her then, though I doubt she'll try anything for a long time now that most of Team Rocket are behind bars or unfortunately perished in all of this."

"Not much, just that when I went to remove the flash drive, I noticed she had files on the Pokémon of legend; Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. They may be interested in those three and we may want to look into protecting them," Giovanni stated, bowing his head for a moment as a few body bags were being moved towards one of the medical tents. "I'm just saddened by the amount of casualties we had to sustain today. If only there were a way to have prevented all of this."

"Unfortunately, death is a part of war," Lance replied as he took possession of the flash drive, Giovanni dropping it into his hands but not without a glare in his direction. "They had knowledge of what would occur, we even tried to keep them away, but those trainers who risked their lives wouldn't leave. They wanted to protect their home region. They'll always be remembered as heros."

"Using war as an excuse for the death of hundreds of young trainers is never a solution, Champion," he remarked, the two figure heads staring down one another, Giovanni ignoring Red for the time being as he caught Blue and Green up to speed. "These were promising young individuals, who's lives were tossed to the side because they were ill suited for what occurred out here today. They never should have been allowed out on the front lines like we all were. We're seen as the strongest trainers in Kanto so it makes sense for us to fight, but those young trainers...

"I would at least _hope_ the League would look into measures to make sure trainers are more prepared for something like this; or just ways to be more suited in general for life as a trainer. Too much blood was shed here, and in the end, you're able to just wave it off for the excuse of "it's an effect of war". I'm disappointed in you," Giovanni stated before walking away, hands shoved in his pockets. Persian strode right beside her trainer, the duo hearing Lance call out for him, but he chose to ignore the man.

 _And now the next phase begins. Thank you, mother for giving me that final push I needed,_ Giovanni thought to himself as a grin grew across his face. Make the League feel responsible for the deaths of innocent lives and then they'll hopefully create some sort of reform to make them more prepared. His next plan of action was to wait. Wait until a reform of some sort were created and then have a hand in it, slowly manipulating it to his pleasure.

"Come now, Persian, let's help with some of the rescue operations. Our work isn't completed here," the man spoke, his feline companion crying in agreement as they helped a few local officers get citizens out of the rubble.

* * *

 _Present day_

Giovanni sat there in his large chair, watching old reruns of news broadcasts, the latest being of _that_ day. The one that had changed his (and the world's) lives. "This world...they'll believe anything if you make yourself like good enough to the public eye. It's all about keeping a good image."

The years from that moment had been quiet for Giovanni, the man remembering how he returned to his Gym and took requests from challengers, but few were able to push him in strength. Probably the loudest moment had come shortly after the battle in Celedon City, the League announcing their plans to make all trainers required to attend a four-year school and receive a license before becoming an official trainer. That had been a great day, especially since he had managed to place a few of his agents into the schools' facilities on their first days.

"Sir," a male voice spoke out, a rather short and plump man walking into the room, his greasy hair running down one side of his face while the other side had a look of pure amazement in his one visible eye. "We've got some interesting news I believe you'll find most intriguing."

Placing a small pile of papers onto the Gym Leader's desk, the man backed up about three or four steps, Giovanni wasn't quite certain and didn't really care about it at all. He instead _was_ intrigued by the news before him. "So, they're finally of age to attend school. I wonder just how their parents feel, or if they even know.

"Mizu, are you positively sure that these two are their sons? You may be my most trusted operative, even making you my second in command. Allowing you to actually _see_ who I am, but you still make hasty assumptions at times," Giovanni asked, waving the papers around as the man now identified as Mizu wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Of course, sir! Our operatives working within the school's male dormitories saw them register for rooms a few days ago. They were just as shocked as I were, sir. But, I wanted to see myself and decided to help run the exam for all incoming freshmen.

"And oh boy, they were dead ringers for their parents. Not only were they near look-alikes, but their battling skills weren't too shabby either," Mizu continued on, wiping away more sweat from his face. "I even noticed Green's daughter there as well. She isn't _as_ good as the two boys, but she held her own pretty decently."

Giovanni smirked to himself, rubbing his chin joyously at the prospect of working with one of them. Placing the papers onto his desk, Giovanni arose out of his seat. Shutting the old news report off, he turned towards Mizu before adjusting his tie. "It appears things might be ready to start moving along with our plans. Make sure the other commanders are ready to move out on a moment's notice."

"Y-Yes, sir, but if I may ask...where are you headed?" Mizu managed to get out of his mouth, his words getting a little slurred over his nerves. "I thought you wanted to remain in the shadows outside of public appearances for your image!"

"I do, but it's time to head towards Stage Two now that those brats are in school," he replied, pausing at the door for only a moment. He needed to get these words out before they moved in their quest for world domination. "Mizu, just as we've planned; yourself, Sanda, Kasai and Kiyu are in charge until further notice. Lead this organization to glory and make me proud. As of this day, I'm merely Giovanni, the Leader of the Viridian City Gym."

Mizu nodded in agreement, Giovanni smirking at the slight nervous complexation of the man. The four he left in charge to get things moving were his top members, having earned the name of being the "Four Commanders" within the organization, though others below them were more than their own share of difficult and dangerous. He had rebuilt Team Rocket from the ashes of its former glory, and they were going to be triumphant in all their plans. First though would be a visit to the Pokémon Academy.

* * *

 **And there's some backstory of what occurred all that time ago that led to reforms. I didn't go into much detail of the reforms, but that's coming later on, just wanted to show what occurred that led to changes. And well...an attack that led to hundreds of trainers losing their lives is pretty massive along with Team Rocket being "defeated".**

 **Though, the take on Giovanni here isn't going to be his anime self. Instead, I'm going to do things slightly different, if anything he might have some of his manga self in this version. Either way, don't expect a Giovanni that's usually used.**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, everyone. I didn't want to make the chapter** _ **too**_ **long, but if I didn't cut it off there then it would have been going on for far too long.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	7. First Day

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, we had a different chapter that involve a flashback for the majority of it. Well, now we're back to where we left Ash at. Nothing else to say about anything, so let's just get right into things.**

 **Ch 7: First Day**

* * *

"Did you hear the little brat? She thinks she can beat _us,_ " the magenta haired lady (Ash wanted to say he heard her name as Jessie) stated, a hand raised up to her mouth before she let a light chuckle escape her mouth. "For being a student of such a prestigious school, you're pretty stupid."

"We're the best of the best in Team Rocket. No one is capable of handling such dangerous missions," the blue haired man spoke, a rose in his hand now making Ash question where it came from. Sniffing it, the man (who Ash believed was named James), placed it away before pointing towards him and Janine. "We're not like your little schoolmates, so hand over your remaining Pokémon and no one gets hurt."

"If we're da best, how come da rest of Team Rocket get da better missions. It also doesn't help our image by botching the mission at V-" the Meowth spoke out before Jessie slammed her boot onto him. Ash rubbed his eyes for a moment, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. It hadn't been a case of hallucination however, the Meowth really _did_ talk.

"Pipe it you oversized fur ball!" Jessie shouted, rubbing her foot all over the feline's backside while her male accomplice just sighed in annoyance. "We made one mistake on _one_ mission and now you won't shut up about it! But they don't need to know everything."

Ash just looked on in confusion. Were these three for real right now? Because all he saw were a few bumbling idiots trying to make it as thieves...and they weren't doing a good job at it. Looking at Janine, he could see that she wasn't taking them lightly though, the name she had called them sounding familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure why. But, whoever they were, she sure seemed ready to go all out against them.

"I don't care _who_ you are or your standings within Team Rocket, I just want to know _why_ you're still around! After Celadon, it was expected that a few stragglers escaped, but to actually see people still dressing up as members. Well, it's either a stupid joke on your part or you're just the stupid ones," Janine stated, looking slightly frustrated from their antics as her hands were raised by her sides while looking at the three members standing across from her.

Jessie, James and Meowth all looked rather confused from the statement, placing Pikachu into a strange box of sorts before placing it onto the ground. "What's the ninja-wannabe going on about Celadon for? We've never been there," James mumbled to his partners, Ash managing to overhear it easily.

"How should I know, we've only been around for a few years now. Heck, we haven't even seen the base," Meowth replied before shaking his head in frustration. "Dat doesn't matter though! You stupid, twerps, give us that Zubat and Caterpie! They'll make for great additions to the Team Rocket organization in our quest to rule the world."

"You're crazy if you honestly believe we'll just hand over our Pokémon!" Ash shouted out, gripping his two remaining pokeballs. Tossing one forward, he prepared himself for battle against these clowns. "Spearow, I choose you!"

The capture device opened with a bright light as the Normal and Flying-Type emerged with a light yawn. Looking at the small group before it, Spearow pecked at itself, relieving itself of what Ash assumed was an itch before spreading its wings. The Tiny Bird Pokémon seemed ready to battle, or at least to Ash it looked ready.

"Spearow!" it suddenly cried out, flapping its wings around and flying up into a nearby branch. Ash couldn't believe it, the nerve of it to _pretend_ to be ready to battle and then just fly off and leave Ash in such a predicament.

Gritting his teeth, Ash turned towards the tree where Spearow now laid, anger in his eyes as he shouted at the now sleeping Pokémon. "Spearow! This is not acceptable, especially while they have Pikachu! Get out of that tree this instant and battle!"

"So _you're_ the one who has the disobedient Spearow. Didn't see this reveal coming," Janine muttered in shock for a moment before turning all her attention back to Team Rocket. Ash had his attention split, the Pallet Town native casting glances between Spearow and Janine as he hoped the Normal and Flying-Type would spring into action. Janine however had a different idea, turning to the young boy. "Ash, forget about Spearow for the time being, we'll just handle these clowns with whoever else we have."

"That girl is persistent," James muttered, pointing a finger forward as Koffing flew right at Janine. Zubat moved to intercept the Poison-Type, its wings glowing a shade of white before slamming into Koffing. The Poison Gas Pokémon proved to be stronger than expected, ramming right through Zubat and causing Janine to jump out of the way.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders at the comment, Ash watching as Ekans shot forward as well, its mouth shooting off a barrage of tiny needles at Zubat. The Bat Pokémon avoiding the attack with ease. "Why is it that no one ever just hands their Pokémon over when we steal them? It makes it easier than putting up a desperate assault against us.

"It's always a pain dealing with stuff like this. Especially since it only wastes our time," she finished, waving Ekans on once more as the Poison-Type shot out the same attack once more; Ash now recognizing it as Poison Sting. Zubat went to dodge the attack once more, but was quickly hit in the backside.

"Koffing!" the Poison-Type cried out happily, ramming itself and Zubat right into the Poison Sting attack. The needles exploded on contact, Zubat starting to droop from the combination attack.

Ash watched on, feeling useless in the battle without Pikachu out there. Spearow proved to be useless at the moment and Caterpie probably wasn't in any condition to fight either. Zubat began to rise back up, panting slightly from the attack only for a Smokescreen to be released from Koffing.

"Zubat, blow that smoke away!" Janine coughed out, the sound of their attacks laughing and clapping drowning out her voice. Ash couldn't make anything out in the smoke, but he could at least tell that Zubat wasn't blowing away the attack like Janine ordered.

"Your Zubat won't be blowing out a birthday candle yet alone this Smokescreen," Jessie stated, her laugh being recognizable despite what sounded like Zubat struggling under some immense pain filling Ash's ears. "There isn't a Pokémon with a stronger Wrap attack than my precious Ekans. Once caught in its grasp, there's no escaping!"

"Kind of like its trainer when she gets ahold of some food," Meowth chimed in, Jessie immediately slamming her boot onto his head as he cried out in shock. Ash just coughed on the smoke, barely making out the shape of Ekans as it held Zubat tightly in its grasp.

 _We have to do something...somehow,_ Ash thought, his eyes drifting back to Janine, the girl now covering her face with a piece of her clothing once again. Trying to think of any move he could make, Ash was caught by surprise when the pokeball in his hand popped open, Caterpie emerging on the ground with a determined look.

"Prieee," it cried out, Ash not sure what Caterpie could do in this situation but it was worth a shot. If they could rescue Pikachu and the others, they would do everything they could. Looking at Caterpie, Ash nodded in agreement to allow the little guy to try what he wanted.

"Ok, Caterpie, do your best," he coughed out, now noticing that Janine had vanished completely despite having stood not too far from him originally. Soon Caterpie also vanished, crawling along the forest floor as the Smokescreen gave him a veil of cover from the enemy.

"He has a point, Jess," James' voice echoing through the small area they stood in, covering Caterpie's crawling sounds. Ash was thankful for that; for being agents of some organization, Ash couldn't help but feel they were not the best at their job. Between the arguing amongst themselves and believing that everything was over, they probably failed more often than not.

"James, you shut your mouth before my boot is on _your_ face!" Jessie shouted out, Ash now seeing that Caterpie was near Koffing. Watching the Bug-Type release a string of his String Shot attack onto Koffing's bottom side, Ash wondered just what the Bug-Type had planned.

"He'd probably enjoy it too," Meowth muttered out, lifting Jessie's boot from his face only for James' boot to slam onto him, the man crying out in protest to the claim.

 _They're more like clowns than thieves,_ Ash thought, believing he saw Janine up in a tree. The sight vanished just as quickly as he first saw it, wondering if the Smokescreen was affecting him more than he believed. Though, did it also cause him to see all those white strings that were behind Koffing?

"Prie!" the Bug-Type shouted, slamming into Koffing from below it. The Tackle attack landed powerfully, sending Koffing straight upwards only for the single string attached to it pulling him down into the ground with a mighty "thud". Ash was surprised by the little guy's quick thinking of using his String Shot to inflict more damage.

Caterpie wasn't finished however, ramming his head into the now raising Koffing. The force of the attack sent the Poison-Type spiraling backwards, unable to stop itself before slamming into Caterpie's net of String Shots. The sudden noise from the impacts of Caterpie's attacks caught the attention of their attacks, their childish arguments stopping.

"That sounded like Koffing was in trouble," James stated, the Smokescreen finally fading away thanks to a light breeze. Ash could now make out everything around him, Caterpie making his way slowly towards Ekans.

"That little pest tied Koffing up! This is all your fault, Meowth! You and your stupid comments," he continued on, running over to his trapped partner before clawing away at the String Shot.

"Dey weren't stupid when you's were laughin'. Maybe if ya paid better attention to da situation dis wouldn't have happened," Meowth yelled back, Ash just looking on in shock at their arguing. In the amount of time they yelled at each other, those three could have easily left with Pikachu and Venomoth. But instead they hung around to try and grab the other Pokémon as well.

"How about you go and catch that pest before it gets to Ekans instead of fighting with James!?" Jessie shouted, ripping the mechanical arm that held Venomoth out of his hands. With a swift kick, the female of their group sent Meowth flying across the area until it skidded to a stop only a few feet from the scurrying Caterpie.

Ash grit his teeth at the sight of Meowth walking towards his friend, his claws gleaming in the light given off by the moon and stars. He wanted to run forward and help Caterpie, but his attention was pulled away from the situation from a loud "oof" noise from Jessie. Trusting Caterpie to keep Meowth at bay, Ash started to move towards Janine in case she needed help.

"And maybe _you_ should have paid better attention to your surroundings," Janine stated, standing atop of the now fallen female. In her hands were the machine holding Venomoth and the containment device Pikachu sat within. Ekans now released its grip on Zubat, instead rushing to aid Jessie. Firing off a Poison Sting attack, the Poison-Type moved swiftly at Janine.

Ash was about to call out, let her know of the approaching attacker, but it was as if the young ninja had eyes on the back of her head; jumping straight up into a tree, she dodged both the Poison Sting and Ekans as the latter slammed into the trunk of the tree.

Jumping back down softly, Janine destroyed the machine that held Venomoth restrained before calling Zubat over to her side. Calling for a Wing Attack, Zubat slashed at Pikachu's containment device as the box shattered into multiple pieces.

"Pika! Pipika!" he cried out happily, scurrying over to Caterpie as a trail of white light shined behind him. Increasing in speed, Pikachu slammed hard into Meowth's back, sending the Normal-Type right into James' back. The duo being pushed right into the String Shot net and trapped.

"Grrr," Jessie growled out, clutching her head while standing back up off the ground. Brushing the dirt off of her face, Ash watched as the female glared down at Janine; if he didn't know any better, Ash was expecting Jessie to launch a Flamethrower out of her own mouth.

"I'll show you just what happens when someone defiles my beautiful face!" she shouted out, Janine not worried one bit as Venomoth emerged before her. Ash cast one more glance towards Caterpie, the Bug-Type looking exhausted but proud of himself.

Walking over to the Bug-Type, Ash lifted Caterpie up into his arms before he scurried over to his shoulder; Pikachu however seemed content with watching the members of the band if thieves trapped in the String Shot net. Making his way closer to Janine, Ash waited for the first command to occur between the two females, but none came; instead, a line of stones shot out of the woods, separating Janine from Jessie. A second set soon shot outwards, this time blocking Ash off from the currently captured group from Team Rocket. The jagged rocks seemed to be perfectly timed, as if the one commanding them was waiting for this moment.

Off in the woods, thanks to the dim light produced by the dying fire, Ash could make out what looked to be a woman adjusting her glasses as another set of stones shot forward, this time boxing himself and Janine in so that they couldn't see what was occurring. Though, it didn't stop Ash from hearing bits of the conversation happening between those on the other side.

"You couldn't even manage to defeat two school children! No wonder it was agreed upon that you were demoted from agents to grunts!" a soft voice, yet one still filled with anger, called out. A tree soon fell in the distance, Ash listening as the cry of a Pokémon he had never heard before filling his ears.

"It wasn't our fault! Those twerps just caught us off guard! Besides, we had them on the run until you interrupted it all," Jessie could be heard countering, but whatever she was trying to say appeared to fall on deaf ears. Even Ash had to agree with the new voice; they didn't exactly hold their own against two school children.

"I'm not here to learn _why_ you failed at a simple job. I'm here to make sure you three return back to the base; you've gained a reputation of staying away after a failed mission. It's how we know you three screw up before you report it," the woman stated once, an annoyance present in her voice. "It was bad enough that Mizu is off elsewhere with some of our top agents, but then I learned today that I'm in charge of the light weights like you three.

"So, unless you want to be on janitorial duty for the next month, follow orders and get back to the base!" she shouted out, Ash feeling the hostility within her statement. Walking down the barricade of stones, Ash finally made his way to Janine. The young girl was trying to climb the side of their prison to confront the new voice.

"Give me a lift," she hushed out, jumping onto Ash's shoulders without his consent; it didn't go by unnoticed that she had managed to avoid Caterpie with ease. He let out a light grunt, obviously taken by surprise from the sudden addition of weight to his upper body. Despite the strain, Ash made sure to hold himself still, amazed at the abilities Janine was showing off tonight.

"I'm almost there... If I can just grab ahold of this rock, I could lift myself out!" Janine grunted out, Ash just wondering if she refused to have Venomoth carry her over the stones due to a pride thing. "Got it!" Janine shouted triumphantly, pulling herself up onto the large stones and looking at their attackers.

Ash wondered if she had gotten a good view of the newest member of this crime organization, but before he could ask, the stones disintegrated on the spot. Janine dropped from her location, landing on top of Ash and crushing him as blue sparkles flittered through the air, the remains of the stones dying out shortly after.

"Ahhhh...my back," Ash moaned out, the additional weight of Janine proving to be heavier than he anticipated despite having held her on his shoulders earlier. Much to his appreciation, the young ninja quickly got off of him before helping Ash up; the duo sitting down in the small clearing once they were all settled.

"Did you manage to see anything?" Ash couldn't help but wonder; Pikachu likewise seemed interested, scurrying over to their small group before sitting in Ash's lap. Taking this second to check on Spearow, Ash noticed the Tiny Bird Pokémon to still be sleeping. "I mean...whoever that new person was, they were waiting. Watching us as we fought those clowns. She could have easily joined in whenever she wanted, so _why_ didn't she?"

Throwing her arms behind her head, Janine looked up to the stars and yawned. The fire was all but out now, Ash wondering if that would signal Janine ending her training. He figured it did, especially since they had just been attacked, though he wouldn't be surprised if she continued to stay out here a little longer. It made him question how many hours she put in to move like how she did. His thoughts soon stopped as the young girl opened her mouth, Ash expecting her to give a full detail of the person.

"Not really," she answered, Ash nearly falling over in shock. "I didn't get that good of a view; those stones broke away before I could really memorize anything. But, I could see a set of square glasses. And she definitely had short, black hair. And maybe was...say...this tall!" she shouted out, jumping out of her sitting position and running over to a tree. Pulling out a ninja star from her back pocket, Janine threw it at the tree, marking the height of the lady to be what assumed was about eight to ten inches taller than he was.

She didn't seem like an imposing figure, especially since she seemed to be of normal height. But from the way those three from before seemed to give in, she must have had a mean streak. Looking over at Caterpie's String Shot net, he noticed that the web had been cut perfectly. That those who were trapped had been freed from that line of stones; the attack looking like a Stone Edge he had seen during a broadcast of a tournament.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the campus, especially if there are more of those freaks out here lurking around. We don't need to be jumped by anyone else tonight," Janine spoke up, drawing Ash away from the tree to see her putting out the last bits of the fire. He had a feeling that they would be returning to campus, though he could only imagine what the current time was; it felt like hours had passed since he first made it out here.

"Uh...yeah," Ash muttered in response, calling Caterpie and Spearow back into their respective pokeballs. Gathering everything he had, Ash made one final look around the area before shrugging his shoulders in content. Turning away from the now pitch-dark area, Ash could hear Janine already up ahead from him and chased after her. Nearly bumping into her, Ash slowed his pace now that he knew the direction back to the school.

"So... who exactly were those people? They called themselves Team Rocket but I'm not sure who that is. It sounds familiar, like something I heard on the news before," Ash asked out, rubbing behind Pikachu's ear as the latter cried out happily. Now that he thought it over, he knew they had _something_ to do with the anniversary of the events in Celadon City, but other than that, he knew nothing

"They're a gang of Pokémon thieves who want world domination through whatever means it takes," Janine replied, the duo now back into the open clearing where Pikachu had cornered Caterpie before he had been picked up by that Pidgeotto. Looking around, he could make out a few of the campus' larger buildings; surprised at how close they really were, Ash seemed to almost miss out on Janine's next words.

"Though, after an attack on their base in Celadon six years ago, most of their operatives were either killed or arrested. It was presumed that the organization ceased to exist after that day, but someone escaped. They escaped, laid low for a while and rebuilt that organization from the ground up.

"It makes me wonder just how much thought has gone into this entire thing," she finished, the duo now making it back to the campus; Ash hadn't even realized there were back for a moment until he saw the buildings before him. "Well, after tonight, I'm going to catch some sleep. Even if they were viewed as weak by that other person, they still tired me out."

"You sure you're not tired from that ninja stuff you do? I mean, I'm pretty sure the physical toll that it causes would be enough to tire someone out. Especially how you climbed a tree and somehow landed on top of that Jessie. She didn't see that coming at all," Ash countered, laughing slightly only for Janine to join him in the laughing. Without another word though, Janine had vanished, Ash wondering just _where_ she had gone off to.

"Pipika?" Pikachu asked, sniffing for any traces of Janine, but had no luck. Giving up on his quest to find the mysterious ninja, Pikachu let a yawn escape his lips before resting peacefully on Ash's shoulder.

Seeing his friend begin to sleep, Ash too decided it would be best to make his way back to his own bed. After all, he hadn't spent one night in it so far. Making his way across campus, Ash realized just how peaceful the place could be with everyone asleep. The wild Pokémon on campus appeared to be out at night now, a few Rattata scurrying for food while the sound of Pidgey making a late-night flight filled his ears.

Rounding a corner, he soon came into view with his dorm. As sleep called for the young student, Ash picked up his pace as he nearly slammed into the door from his tiredness. Saved only by the security officer patrolling the lobby, Ash thanked him before heading off to his room. The boy didn't remember much of it, just that he wanted to believe he fell asleep in the elevator only to be awoken by the sudden stopping of the machine at his floor.

Moving down the corridor, he soon came to his room but not before hearing what sounded like a friendly argument come from the room across the hall from him.

"Are they...always arguing with each other?" Ash asked, stifling a yawn as he unlocked his door. Opening it up, he quickly tossed his shoes off before stumbling to his room. "Let's hope these beds really are amazing..."

Unclipping his belt that held his pokeballs, Ash placed it down softly onto his desk before laying Pikachu onto the bed. Laying down next to his best friend, Ash drifted off to sleep, passing out the moment his head touched the pillow.

The rest of the night flew by for Ash, the young boy barely feeling rested at all as he awoke to the smell of something cooking in his dorm room. Though, after the events of the night prior, the rest of his weekend seemed like he was just going through the cycles of every other day. Other than telling Brock about what happened in the woods, Ash had spent the rest of his weekend just training, wanting to grow stronger for the upcoming tournament between his class. He needed to show he belonged in the Elite class.

Though, by the time the first day of classes rolled around, it felt like nothing had come from his improvements. Sitting down for his last class of the morning, Ash felt he hadn't remembered much from the previous classes, but now that he was at Battle Strategies he felt that this would be more his style. Sitting down in the third row, Ash flung his bag over the back of his seat while waiting for others to settle in; Pikachu sitting quietly in front of him on the desk.

One by one, students entered the classroom, Ash not recognizing any of them until finally Bruce and Trent (or Trent and Bruce, he never learned who was which) walked into the room. The sight of them shocked him, having not expected those two to be down in this level of classes. For a moment, he wondered if perhaps they were in the wrong room, but the action of them sitting down in the chairs behind him proved that thought wrong.

"Hey, you're Ash. It's great to be in the same class as people you know," one of them spoke, the Pallet Town native turning around to look at them. He wanted to ask them which one was Bruce and which was Trent, but had a feeling it wouldn't be the best idea; instead, he choose to remain silent on that subject.

"Yeah," he replied, wanting to add in that he didn't really know them at all. "Though, I never expected you two to be _here._ The way you battled each other earlier made it seem like you belonged in the expert level."

The duo grinned slightly, a light chuckle leaving their mouths as one of them leaned forward. "Truth is, we were allowed into that level. But everything there wouldn't be as fun, between the stronger trainers and tougher classes, we wouldn't have any free time."

"Plus, we've had enough experiences facing the strongest trainers around. Though, you should remember that from An-" the other boy spoke up, an elbow jabbing into his side causing him to stop. A glare from his friend made Ash wonder just what was about to be said, though he figured it must have been some inside joke.

"Well, I'd rather push myself to the extreme with the strongest ones around! I'll just do my best here and then show everyone my stuff at the tournament," he explained, the two boys just nodding in agreement with him as their teacher walked in.

A few gasps left the mouths of the students who first saw the teacher, but as Ash turned to face him, he had no clue _why_ the man had garnered the attention he had.

"Hello," he spoke collectively, his voice sounding smooth as he wrote on the white board the title of the class. "This, is Battle Strategies and for this semester I'll be your teacher. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Giovanni," the man stated, Ash remembering the name from when Ritchie had said it before.

Ash couldn't help but lean forward slightly, a pen being fiddled in his hand as he watched Giovanni remove his suit coat and lay it across his chair. _Why_ was someone like this teaching at a school? There was no way he was an average teacher here, otherwise the attention he had received wouldn't have made sense.

"I understand that you all must be quite confused by my appearance here. Well, as my duties as a Gym Leader don't only include helping trainers grow, but also nurturing the bright young minds of tomorrow," he stated, beginning to draw out a small triangle, placing an image of a leaf, a water droplet and a flame at each point. "In an effort to help the next generation, I volunteer to teach one class each semester. This one just so happened to be yours. Though, don't think it'll be easy. I'm typically known to be hard when it comes to grading," he finished stating, putting the cap onto the marker and smiling out to the class.

The class soon began to sound excited, except for Bruce and Trent who seemed to be disappointed as they exhaled slowly. Ash continued to watch the man, who Ash quickly realized was a Gym Leader once he thought over the words he had spoken. Letting out a light cough, Giovanni caused the class to grow silent before he turned to the whiteboard.

"Now, we'll begin today's class with a simple reminder of type matchups. As is universally known, water is strong to fire but weak to grass. In comparison, fire is strong to grass and grass is strong to water. In a battle, you need to realize just which type matchups you want to face.

"A type matchup in your favor also doesn't guarantee you a victory. As an example, if you were in a battle against a Vaporeon and all you had was a Rapidash, what are some moves you may teach it?" Pointing to a raised hand, Giovanni nodded in the student's direction.

"Wild Charge. Cause Electric-Type moves are strong against Water-Types," the girl stated, Ash recognizing it as Rue. He had to wonder how she got into this one, though he figured that losing to a disobedient Spearow didn't help her case. "Though, if you teach it a combination of Sunny Day and Solar Beam, that'll work too."

"Excellent," Giovanni stated, clapping his hands together. "Some types of Pokémon have multiple weaknesses and strengths. And in this class, you'll all grow to the point of being able to tell those strengths during the middle of a battle and plan a strategy to defeat them.

"Grading for the class isn't too difficult. Attendance is ten percent while homework is twenty. Tests and quizzes are a total of thirty percent and the final will be worth forty percent of your total grade," he finished, writing it all down on the board. Ash groaned silently to himself at that.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked quietly, looking up at his best friend. Ash merely smiled at the Electric-Type before chuckling.

"Nothing to worry about, Pikachu. I'm just not the best test taker," he explained, Pikachu nodding as if he expected that to be the case with Ash. Looking up, Ash could have sworn he saw Giovanni looking in his direction, but before he could be sure, the man moved back towards his white board.

"Now, usually we don't get access to fields for this level of class, but with me as your teacher, I was able to pull a few strings. For our first class, I would like to see where each of you stand individually by having you hold a simulated battle against myself. Now, before you panic, I will _not_ be using any Pokémon. You will use one of your own and I will give you a situation to see how you would overcome it," he explained, throwing his suit coat back onto his body. Motioning for the class to follow him, Giovanni led them out of the classroom and down the hall.

Passing by the other classes, Ash peered into the official practice field and noticed a class was using it. Due to that, he had a feeling that they would be using the fields that were scattered all over campus. Though, he also wanted to see just _what_ was occurring for the other class. From the looks of it, it appeared that whoever the teacher was, was demonstrating a way to counter Dig. Looking around and realizing most of the class had left already, Ash rushed down the hallway and outside, where the class was now all gathered around one of the fields.

"Now, we'll start off one at a time. Each of you going through once with a Pokémon each. If we have time left over once completed, we'll have some fun and actually battle against each other. Maybe we could even keep track of who wins and loses, in a standings sort of way. And whoever is atop them at the end of the semester will get to have an official match with me...or five bonus points to their grade. Whichever they prefer." This seemed to interest the class for chatter soon spread amongst the students. Even Ash was excited by this revelation; if he finished atop the rankings, maybe he could battle someone like Giovanni. The man did say he was a Gym Leader after all. It would provide a good challenge for him.

"Alright, do we have any volunteers to go first?" Giovanni asked, hands placed behind his back as a group of students all raised their hands. Ash felt that it was only natural that they all wanted to go, especially after what was just announced. Ash however didn't care about when he went, instead choosing to stand back along with Bruce and Trent.

"Well, since you did answer my question in the classroom correctly, why don't you go first, miss...I'm terribly sorry, I'm not the best with names," Giovanni spoke up, drawing Ash's attention back to him as Rue stepped forward. If she was going, he wanted to see just what else she could do.

"It's Rue," she replied, walking onto the field, pokeball already gripped in her hand before tossing it forward. The capture device exploded outwards with a white light, revealing a Poliwhirl on the field before her. The Water-Type seemed to be slightly nervous at first, Ash noticing its trainer bending over to say something before the nervous shaking came to a halt.

"A Poliwhirl, excellent choice! A Water-Type...I'll have to counter with my Vileplume," Giovanni stated, pretending to toss out a pokeball of his own. Ash had to admit, even if they were outside and using a field, this was still boring. Paying little attention to the class at the moment, he only caught bits and pieces of Rue's turn. What stuck out to him however was how quickly she knew to have her Poliwhirl use Ice Beam to counter out a Petal Dance or how she specifically taught it Rain Dance since its ability was Swift Swim. There still seemed to be so much he didn't even know about when it came to battling. In the end, it appeared that she had been given the victory, using Poliwhirl's increased speed to launch off several Ice Beam attacks to immobilize Vileplume.

Looking around, Ash could see a few students who weren't in class just hanging around the campus, doing as they wanted. Though, he also noticed that quite a few were attracted to Giovanni's appearance in his class, their eyes constantly looking over to the field they were on. One by one, his fellow classmates each went through their "battles" until it was finally his turn to go. Making his way up to the field, Ash gripped a pokeball in his hand despite Pikachu resting on his shoulder, ready to do battle.

"Ah, so you'll use your Pikachu?" Giovanni asked, pointing to the Electric-Type resting on his shoulder. Shaking his head back and forth, Ash caused Giovanni to look surprised from the answer. "Well, just who do you plan on using then? I saw the videos of the exams, and I doubt your Spearow is a candidate to be used today."

"This guy is kind of a new capture for me. So I figured getting him used to battles before throwing him into one unnecessarily would be best," Ash explained, tossing the capture device forward to reveal Caterpie to the crowd of his classmates. No one seemed too impressed by the reveal of the Bug-Type, mainly since they seemed pretty common in the forest nearby.

"So, it'll be a Caterpie? I remember once catching a young one back when I first started my journey; they make great partners for a beginning trainer. Very reliable and trustworthy. Though, my Caterpie was raised into a strong and majestic Butterfree before I released her during their mating season," Giovanni explained, Ash noticing Caterpie looking interested in learning more about his Butterfree and how she became so strong. "But, in this case, I'll counter your Caterpie with my Arcanine. And, we'll take the first move with a Flamethrower."

Ash wondered just how they would counter an Arcanine, especially since the only moves Caterpie had were Tackle and String Shot. It wasn't like he had trained it to counter his weaknesses like Rue did for Poliwhirl. "Well, you can't use Flamethrower if we tie your mouth shut with String Shot!" he finally countered, pointing forward as Caterpie cried out happily in confirmation.

Giovanni seemed to pause for a moment, resting his chin within his hand, eyes shut as a smile crossed his face. "An interesting idea. Not many would try to stop the attack in that manner. Though, at most it may have bought you a few seconds to dodge since the heat created by a Flamethrower would burn through that String Shot."

"Who says we were trying to stop it completely!?" Ash shouted, causing Giovanni to open his eyes wide. "Once it would be tied around, Caterpie would then whip the String Shot, and Arcanine by extension, down towards the ground. The impact would either cancel the attack completely or the Flamethrower would just be launched into the ground."

"Very nice, Mr. Ketchum," Giovanni spoke out, Ash not letting the fact that the man knew his last name pass by. "You remind me very much of your father when it comes to the fast thinking you display. Though, tell me, how would you counter a Dig attack?"

Ash paused a moment, looking around the field to see if he could use anything to stop an incoming Dig. Seeing a branch hanging over the field, he figured that would be his best shot. "A String Shot directly above us onto that branch to get us out of striking distance."

"Just like I hoped. Now, Flamethrower!" Giovanni commanded, as if he were truly getting into things now. Ash had to wonder just what the man meant by his previous comment, but didn't have to wait long to hear them. "You see, Ash, the moment I learned about your quick thinking with String Shot, I had to trick you into using it to dodge. Getting you attached to that tree branch made you an easy target for a Flamethrower after we emerged from the hole we just dug.

"Sometimes, a spontaneous response is the perfect counter to a type disadvantage while in others, training your Pokémon to overcome it through moves can work. As each of you saw today, each of you are at different skill levels in this class and I hope to push you all by establishing rivalries amongst each other," he continued on, pulling an actual pokeball out of his pocket for the first time that day. "Mew only knows how many rivals I had while attending school. It's always a great way to test your own abilities."

Giovanni grew silent for a moment, Ash wondering if he was perhaps thinking over his next statement, but that wasn't the case. Instead, he began motioning the students into different groups; Ash could only watch on in confusion over what they stood for. One by one, each student was soon separated into one of three groups, his being the smallest as it was comprised of himself, Rue, Bruce and Trent. While the latter two seemed friendly to him, Rue said nothing as she placed all her attention onto Giovanni.

"Great, that's finished!" the Gym Leader called out happily, clapping his hands together. "Today's class was more of a chance to see how each of you thrived in a simulated battle and to see for myself where you each ranked. The group comprised of Rue, Bruce, Trent and Ash are the four the rest of you should be aiming to beat. They showed themselves as the cream of the crop of this class."

Ash gulped for a second as the rest of the class turned their attention onto him and the others. He quickly lost those nerves, instead taking this challenge head on with determination. If they wanted to beat him, well, they would be in for a challenge.

 _Though, I'm not too sure as to why he put me at the top. Caterpie managed to stop a Flamethrower and dodge a Dig. But after that we were beaten in one blow. Guess I'll find out as the semester progresses,_ Ash thought to himself, rubbing behind Pikachu's ear. In that instant, Ash almost missed the class being dismissed early, only catching it when he saw the others leaving class, though he realized Giovanni noticed him still here.

"Mr. Ketchum, either you just love learning so much you wanted to hang around or, you were thinking something over. Do you need any assistance?" Giovanni asked out, moving to the young student.

"I was just wondering _why_ you placed me with who you did. Caterpie and myself didn't show that great of skills," he replied, looking down at the capture device that held his partner. It wiggled slightly before opening on its own, as if Caterpie agreed with that sentiment.

"Prie! Caterpie" the Bug-Type screamed, nodding his head in agreement. Ash knew Caterpie wanted to grow stronger, that's why he allowed it to be used over Pikachu here. But he wondered just _how_ strong Caterpie dreamed of being. And if he would be able to guide Caterpie to that level, whatever it was.

Giovanni chuckled, waving a hand back and forth a moment before a smile crossed his face. "You're in the group I felt best suited you. Are you better than those other three? I wouldn't say so; not at this point in time anyway. But, I see something in you. Something that if taught right could put you up there with the strongest trainers in the region.

"Your determination alone rivals that of your father," he continued on, Ash grimacing at the mention of his dad. "That's without even bringing up how unique your counters are. String Shot on a Fire-Type move? And it was meant to slam Arcanine into the ground, inflicting damage as well. Honestly, that's quite impressive. So if you feel like you were misplaced, believe me, you weren't."

Ash let all what his teacher say swirl in his head. The fact this was coming from a Gym Leader and not just an ordinary professor also had Ash in high spirits. If he thought Ash had potential, then he wasn't going to waste it; he was going to work even harder, prove Giovanni correct, and finish this class at the top so that they could battle. "Thanks for the explanation. I'll be sure to prove you correct and at the end of this semester, I'll be battling you for sure after I claim the top spot!" Ash stated, raising his fists in excitement as both Pikachu and Caterpie joined in, cheering at the challenge.

Giovanni was about to reply to Ash, but a rumbling noise cut him off, Ash immediately knowing what it was. Looking to have a faint blush on his face, Ash reached to the back of his head and rubbed it slightly. "I guess after getting so worked up, my stomach is kind of empty."

"Well, we can't have that. Why don't you go and get some lunch? A friend of mine told me they were serving meatloaf today," Giovanni stated, Ash seeing him as just another person unlike the rest of the class who seemed to idolize him for some reason. "Get going, you don't want to miss out on getting something delicious because of my rambling."

Nodding, Ash placed Caterpie onto his shoulder, racing off for the cafeteria as his stomach rumbled once more. Picking up his pace, he began to think back to the past few days. To how he seemed to hold his own through his quick thinking, but that on skill alone, he was lacking. Seeing the cafeteria before him, slowed himself to a light walk before stopping completely.

"Pikapi? Pika?" Pikachu asked, tugging on Ash's coat while also pointing at the cafeteria. Ash assumed he wanted to get something to it, Caterpie's shrill cries also proving that suspicion correct. Knowing that he didn't want to keep them from eating, Ash took the duo off his shoulders, placing them onto the ground as he smiled.

"You two go find Brock or Leaf in there. By now, they're probably out of class as well and might be here. I just having something I need to go do before I forget about it," Ash stated, Pikachu tilting his head in confusion before agreeing with his friend. The Pallet Town native smiled at their understanding before he turned away from them and back towards the direction he came from.

 _If I really want to be the best, then I need to get better too. Not just my Pokémon. If I can't come up with strategies, then we'll just be in way over our heads,_ he thought to himself, passing by the field they had just used for class, Giovanni himself already gone. Continuing on, Ash made his way to the same location he had first found Caterpie before retracing his steps into the woods.

Knowing he didn't have much time (or even confirmation they would be here), Ash made his way through the woods, quickly making his way out into the clearing. Looking for where there may have been some damage from the other night, Ash found the exact location where he had met Janine and battled those Team Rocket fools. Hoping that she would be out here training, he took another step towards the area before hearing a snapping sound; a few ninja stars flew in his direction. Ducking under them, Ash realized he had to be just _a little_ more careful in the area, though a laugh soon confirmed his thoughts.

"Why is it you're always dodging ninja stars when we meet?" Janine asked, landing on the ground as she jumped off of a tree branch. Extending a hand to the boy, she helped him back onto his feet before motioning him to follow her. Sitting down next to one of the many trees, Janine pulled an apple out of her small backpack. "I think we need to start meeting in a different manner, one of these times you won't dodge those," she stated, taking a bite out of her apple while Ash sat down next to her.

Reaching into his own backpack, he searched for his own little snacks, finding a rice ball. Taking a bite into it, Ash let out a laugh, Janine joining in with him. "Well, that's kind of why I came back out here. I needed to ask you something," he stated, taking his hat off for a moment before running a hand through his hair. Janine seemed to be interested in this, lowering her apple and looking right at him.

"You see, I need some help," Ash stated, putting his hat back onto his head. "I want to grow stronger, but I don't know if I can do it on my own right now. So, I was wondering if you would train me since I saw how strong you were the other day."

Janine didn't say anything for a moment, Ash wondering if he had managed to scare her about the idea. After all, she was only a freshman. She had no reason to be training her fellow classmates. Though, her laughter soon broke the silence (but not his worries).

Slapping his arm, Janine looked at him with a playful look in her eyes. "Yeah, I'll help you out. But, don't expect it to be easy; you'll be going through the same training I did. Some days you may beg to quit, but if we do this, you better not back out."

"I won't! And I can handle anything you throw my way!" Ash yelled out happily as he jumped up onto his feet. "I'll work hard from the moment we begin until we end, I won't take a minute off!"

"I like your attitude," Janine replied, looking into her bag once more. "I think this will work out just fine. Now, our training will start tonight after classes. But, you'll have to wear this," she stated, tossing an outfit that looked similar to her own. Catching it, Ash looked at it in surprise. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just a joke, but the look on her face proved otherwise.

"Remember, once your last class ends, head here."

* * *

Giovanni made his way back down a street, the sound of construction filling his ears as he checked on his latest investment: a casino. He figured that by building this, more jobs would be brought to Viridian City. Though, it also gave him an excuse to leave his Gym other than for his class at Pokémon Academy. Thinking of that class, he knew it was no surprise he would be teaching Red's son; he had made sure that would be the case.

"That boy, I've got to keep a close hand in his development," Giovanni mused, his chin resting in his hand as he turned down a road. Seeing his casino nearly built, a smirk crossed over his face. "Mold that boy to an image I can use to further my goals. Have him do what my agents can't accomplish without bringing attention to themselves. Have him remove the competition under the belief of doing good. Gain his trust, build his belief in myself and then crush it all when the time comes. Leave him completely unable to defeat me due to the time we've spent together. This boy will be the one who leads me to my goal. And once I'm there, use his weaknesses to destroy him and anyone who would oppose me."

Just about to reach the front of his casino, Giovanni let out a light chuckle. Though, his joy soon died down the moment a flurry of golden stars rained down upon the building. Giovanni knew exactly who it was, and was deeply upset by their treacherous actions. Looking at the front now, the casino's windows were all shattered and part of the building was now damaged, holes now being present in the outer walls.

"They'll rue the day they messed with me," Giovanni muttered out, his temper starting to rise. Calming himself so as to not reveal something that he didn't want to let the public know. Letting out a devious laugh, Giovanni looked in the direction that the attack had come from. "Enjoy your time for now, you blasted pest. For when I get my hands on you, you'll have seen the outside world for the last time."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Just what was that thing that attacked? Well, either way, it'll be revealed next chapter. Otherwise, not much to say here, other than how many of you expected Giovanni to be a teacher? Well, let's say it's because he has a reason for it like he revealed, but how deep does it really go? And should Ash even trust him? Eh, he'll learn eventually as to who he can or can't trust.**

 **Anyways, just want to apologize for being a day late. Things came up and I just ran out of time yesterday, but it'll be back to normal next week.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	8. Worry

**Welcome back everyone. Last time, Ash had quite a surprise on his first day of class, learning just who his teacher would be.**

 **Anyway, these next two chapters will feel a little slower than the last bunch, but be patient; after these, the fun starts.**

 **Ch 8: Worry**

* * *

"And in the event you plan to counter a Pokémon that's weak to Water-Types, you need to be prepared for a switch in with an Electric or Grass-Type. Or in a rare circumstance, another Water-Type that has an ability such as Water Absorb. In this situation, what should you do?" Giovanni asked his class, Ash doing his best to not fall asleep. He could feel his eyes growing heavy, the effect of little sleep over the past week. He knew that the training would be tough, but he also hadn't put into the equation of them doing it at night.

Fighting the urge to sleep, Ash stared up at the board, head leaning against his palm while yawning. He was wracking his brain for an answer, but nothing would come to him; at best, he figured you could just stop worrying about type matchups and just believe in the Pokémon you had out on the field, but he knew _that_ wasn't a good answer. Letting out another yawn, Ash watched as Rue was the first to raise her hand, Giovanni nodding for her to answer.

"Based on the moves your current Pokémon knows, you could either try to counter the disadvantage or switch into something neutral to your current opponent," she answered, Giovanni nodding slowly as he wrote it down onto the whiteboard.

"Any other guesses?" he asked, Ash feeling his eyes now drooping. Pinching himself, Ash did all he could to stay awake yet he found himself falling asleep, eyes now closed. Before he could even enjoy the moments of sleep, a loud smacking noise entered his ears. Jolting awake, Ash felt slightly embarrassed as the entire class was now looking at him, even Giovanni glaring in his direction.

"Are my lessons boring you, Mr. Ketchum?" the Gym Leader asked, Ash hearing a slight anger in his voice. As if the man had been on edge over something. "If you're having trouble sleeping from just the amount of homework, I will gladly switch places with you! Mew only knows how long it's been since I last had a decent night's sleep! That blasted thing continuing to destroy my businesses every time they're close to completion!" he yelled out, throwing the text book across his desk, the piece of literature smashing against the nearby wall with a loud "thud".

Ash just looked on in shock, having never seen his teacher lose his cool in such a manner before. Yes, there were times he noticed Giovanni had grown agitated towards one student or another every now and then, but he had never got to the point of throwing items. Even his breathing seemed heavy, the older man heaving away as he calmed down. Adjusting his tie, Giovanni apologized to the class moments before the bell rang.

"I...I apologize for that little outburst, class. It has been a rather stressful week for my corporation. If you haven't heard in the news, I'm looking to bring more jobs and tourists to Viridian City through the construction of a casino and hotels near the other side of the city. Though, someone feels the need to disrupt construction on an almost daily basis. It's just frustrating; I try to help the city and this is what occurs," he stated, picking up the thrown book and strumming his fingers against it. "Class is dismissed for the day, please remember to finish chapter three for tomorrow and answer the questions pertaining to full battle strategies."

Ash gathered his belongings, tossing the book that was on his desk into his backpack before stretching. Letting out another yawn, the young boy threw his backpack onto his body and exited the classroom. "Might as well go check up on Pikachu and the others. Hopefully they didn't tear apart the dorm room; especially since Brock isn't there to keep an eye on them."

Moving across campus, Ash noticed his fellow students all preparing for lunch now; the cafeteria already looking packed. He had heard that today they were serving some "delicious" fried eel alongside fresh rice and some pork chops. Ash's stomach grumbled at the thought of food, but walked past the building and headed towards his dorm. Besides, he had already agreed to having lunch in the city with Brock once the older boy's final class ended in about fifteen minutes.

Continuing his walk through the campus, Ash brought himself to a standstill as he witnessed the purple haired boy from before. He appeared to be out on a practice field all by himself, yet the Pokémon alongside him were some he had never seen before. To Ash's left appeared to be some sort of green quadruped with a shell and what looked to be small trees growing on its back while to the right of him were two other strange Pokémon. One was a small, yellow creature that seemed similar to an Electabuzz while the other was an orange monkey, its tail made out of fire as it dodged what appeared to be a Thunderbolt and Razor Leaf attack. The small monkey dodged the Razor Leaf, burning a few of the leaves with an ember attack but was quickly shocked by the Thunderbolt.

"Come on, show that power you had before!" the boy shouted out, not caring that the creature looked completely exhausted. Ash could see the (what he presumed was) Fire-Type laying on the ground panting; though, once he saw his trainer's eyes, the creature got right up. Burn marks from what seemed to be heavy training covered the ape's body, the creature once more struck from his teammates' attacks before collapsing.

"Get up, those attacks weren't even strong. How do you ever plan to unleash your true strength if you're already giving up. I saw what you're capable of when unleashing that Blaze of yours, so do it already," the boy continued on as Ash pulled out his pokedex to get a reading on these creatures.

"There is no information currently available," the device read out each time Ash scanned the creatures. Sighing, he placed the encyclopedia away before walking towards the field they were on. He wasn't going to let whoever this guy was treat that Pokémon like that.

"Don't you think it should rest for a while? Look at its body, the poor thing is covered in injuries," Ash stated, glaring down the purple haired boy. His fellow student didn't seem to care about the concern, brushing Ash off immediately as he called for another Thunderbolt. The tired Pokémon was unable to get out of the way, its body soaked in the electrical current as it cried in pain, Ash hearing the stress in its voice.

"I said to stop that!" Ash called out, running in between the Fire-Type and the Thunderbolt. He felt the electricity surge through his body, the intense pain making Ash drop to one knee before forcing himself to stand. This guy may have been a jerk, but he really knew how to train his Pokémon. "C-Can't you see you're over exhausting it!?"

The young boy paid him no attention, instead telling what Ash heard was an "Elekid" to stop its attack. The electricity immediately stopped surging through Ash, the young boy grateful for that only to see the trainer glaring at him. "Mind telling me _why_ you're interrupting my training session? I want to get my team ready for the tournament."

"How about you tell me what's the point in pushing your Pokémon so far to the point of exhaustion!?" Ash shot back, getting into the boy's face only for his fellow student to turn away. "There's a way to train Pokémon, but trying to force something out of them isn't the way."

"You never saw that Chimchar's power before," the boy replied, lifting three pokeballs and recalling all of his partners. Clipping them back onto his belt, the purple haired student turned to leave, only being blocked by Ash moving in front of him once more. "A normal Blaze is already strong, but when Chimchar's Blaze activates, it gains a level of strength I've only heard of. The only time it's activated though was when Chimchar was in intense situations, so I'm stimulating him until all that power activates. If you don't like it, stay out of my way."

Ash just grit his teeth, unable to properly form his own response to that as the boy's figure soon vanished away amongst the crowd of fellow students. Ash wanted to chase that guy down, to give him a piece of his mind. But he knew that it wouldn't make a difference; he was just going to have to beat him on the battlefield.

Clearing his mind of the confrontation, Ash picked up the pace and returned to his original plan of checking on Pikachu and the others. Making good time across the campus, Ash could see his dorm building off in the distance and now picked up his pace even more, turning it into a quick jog. Passing by Ritchie, Ash waved to his friend and rival, the young student out on a field himself. Looking over, Ash caught sight of Sparky and what looked to be a Butterfree training together.

Ritchie offered a quick wave himself before getting right back into his training session; Ash couldn't help but be amazed at how everyone was really getting into their training for the upcoming tournament. Knowing that the others were going to put up their own challenge, Ash likewise knew he needed to continue his own training, even if it exhausted him. Having used the ninja outfit Janine had given him, Ash had come to find out that the reason he was to wear it wasn't as a joke, but rather that it was padded with weights to make his movements harder. Janine had explained to him that by training in weighted clothes, it would allow him to feel lighter on his feet and not exert as much energy when in his normal clothes.

And he had to admit, he felt lighter and in better shape after only a week of training. In what would normally leave him winded from a jog of this level, Ash didn't feel tired in the least. Walking into the dorm, Ash made his way up to his room by taking the stairs (Janine having told him to not use the elevator but instead climb the stairs for cardio) up to his floor. Despite losing a few minutes from the climb, Ash made it to the room to find it still locked.

 _Guess, Brock, isn't out of class yet,_ Ash thought to himself before unlocking the door and entering. Taking his shoes off, Ash found a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and poked his head in to see something cooking on the stove, a note off to the side. Picking up the piece of paper, Ash began to read it aloud, his voice attracting Pikachu and Caterpie.

"Ash, something came up and I need to help my teacher out. I made this batch of stew since we were supposed to head into the town. Sorry, Brock," Ash read, Pikachu scurrying up onto his shoulder while Caterpie crawled up the side of the counter.

"Hey, guys! You two sleep well?" Ash asked, not even bothering to ask about Spearow (considering how the Normal and Flying-Type typically slept through their training sessions). Picking Caterpie up into arms, Ash placed the Bug-Type onto his shoulder opposite Pikachu as he reached for a bowl and ladle.

"Pipikachu!" the Electric-Type cried out happily, Ash handing a smaller bowl to him before scooping some of the stew for each of them. "Pipi, pikachu," he continued on, placing the bowl down and jumping off of Ash's shoulder; scurrying over to the refrigerator, Pikachu pawed at it playfully, Ash realizing that he wanted something from within it.

Scooping out one more serving (albeit smaller than the others) for Caterpie, Ash placed the dish and the Bug-Type down onto the table before opening the fridge. "So what exactly do you need, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking around the nearly empty fridge before watching Pikachu jump into the fridge and grab the bottle of ketchup.

"Yes, because everyone knows that ketchup goes on stew," Ash replied in a monotone voice, Pikachu merely shocking him playfully before getting out of the fridge and jumping onto the table, pouring some into his bowl.

"Prieeee!" Caterpie cried out happily, eating his entire bowl of stew before Ash could even sit down. Noticing the large appetite, Ash gave Caterpie a little more of the stew before pulling out a loaf of bread. Cutting it a little, he placed the slices down onto the table before _finally_ sitting down to eat his own food.

"Alreght giys," Ash began to say, bits of the stew falling out of his mouth before he swallowed it down. Wiping his mouth, Ash let out a light chuckle before trying to say what he wanted again. "Alright guys, let's eat up! Because after this, I figured we could get in some extra training before the afternoon classes begin. Maybe work on learning something new, Caterpie? I found out in class that you can learn this move known as Electroweb!

"It's just like String Shot, but it also shocks the opponent with electrical energy! You'd be able to fight back against a Flying-Type like that Pidgeotto from before," he explained, Caterpie looking excited at the prospect of such an attack. Seeing the excitement in his Pokémon's eyes, Ash picked up the pace with his eating, nearly swallowing the entire bowl's content in one gulp before tossing it into the sink.

Pikachu and Caterpie soon followed Ash's lead, eating quickly before Ash placed their bowls in the sink. "We'll clean them later, Brock won't mind," Ash muttered, grabbing his backpack before tossing his shoes onto his feet. Opening the door, Ash waited for Caterpie and Pikachu to climb up onto their usual perches before he walked outside into the hallway. Making his way down the stairs, Ash found himself within the lobby in no time at all before rushing outside.

The fresh air and sunlight struck his body immediately, the trio crying out happily from their surroundings. About to make their way over to a field, Ash turned to Caterpie, a smile plastered on his face.

"So, let's get started on that special training! By the time we're through with it, you'll be using Electroweb like a pro," he declared cheerfully as they stepped onto one of the dirt fields. However, no one in their little group knew _how_ to properly teach such a move as evidenced by Ash's confused face; the young boy taking his hat off only to scratch at his head.

"Caterpie, do you have any idea how to learn Electroweb?" he asked out, the Bug-Type looking at him in shock from the question. Ash had a feeling his question would garner a reaction, but he truly was stumped. It wasn't like he ever _taught_ a new move before, heck, Pikachu seemed to have learned things like Agility and Thunderbolt in the middle of a battle. "Come on, Caterpie, you have to have _some_ idea as to how this all works. Electroweb is just String Shot but with electricity, so just, you know...put some electricity into your String Shot."

"Cater...Caterpie," the Worm Pokémon argued, Ash knowing his explanation was pretty dumb, but it was a start. Finally relenting, Caterpie shot off a String Shot, the silky substance having no added benefits in the manner Ash wanted. Instead, it seemed to just fall from the sky, landing all around their field and create a mess for them. Waving his hands around to get Caterpie's attention, Ash felt the silk land atop of him, sticking to his jacket before peeling it off.

"I guess that was a failure," Ash muttered, sitting down on the field as Caterpie and Pikachu joined him. Looking around them at the field, all Ash could imagine was that whoever fixed these fields up would have a hard time removing all of this String Shot. Clutching at the sides of his head, Ash shook it wildly, hoping that the action would jolt his brain into an answer. "There's got to be _some_ way to help!"

"Pika..." Pikachu muttered out, touching his tail to the silk. Electricity surged from Pikachu and into the String Shot, causing it to build up within the substance. Looking at the newly created object, Ash ran his hand through it, a shock immediately causing him to jump back in slight pain. Pikachu seemed rather proud from his spontaneous action, smiling smugly as Ash went to touch it again.

Feeling not only the electricity remaining constant, but also the adhesiveness of the String Shot, Ash felt that if they could mimic this, then it would be perfect. Remembering how the object felt, Ash stood up and moved to another glob of the stuff. "Pikachu, you think you could do the same thing to this pile? Whatever happened, it created the perfect example of an Electroweb," Ash stated, a feeling of hope entering everyone's minds as Pikachu touched his tail to the object.

Sparks flew from the pile, Ash jumping back with a smile on his face. Turning towards Caterpie, Ash offered his hand out to the Bug-Type. "Here, if you can remember what this feels like, then maybe it'll help you create something similar," he deduced, though Caterpie seemed less than thrilled to be touching the stuff. Crawling up to it slowly, Caterpie was about to reluctantly touch the substance when it exploded; the String Shot being unable to contain the amount of electricity surging within it.

"Prieee..." the Worm Pokémon sighed out happily, Ash merely crossing his arms. Though, he wasn't upset; they had an idea as to how to possibly learn the move. Getting ready to try it once more, the group of three were stopped by a sudden explosion off in the distance; smoke rose up over the nearby trees and buildings, Ash noticing that it was off in the same area as where Giovanni had mentioned his casino was heading.

"That's..." Ash muttered out, the rest of his words being lost in his thoughts, Pidgey and Rattata running out of the bushes and trees as they headed in towards the center of campus. Looking around, he could notice a few of the other students looking on in worry, some even making their way towards the main buildings; though one student seemed unfazed. Sitting on a nearby bench was Kai, Ash noticing him for the first time as he closed a book and looked at the rising smoke.

"Troublesome," he muttered, Ash watching as he stood. Book folded under his arm, Kai began to move in the direction of the smoke. Not sure if the boy knew what he was heading into, Ash tried to call out and warn him, but he was ignored.

Knowing that Kai shouldn't be alone, especially if the person who caused this was a rival of Giovanni's, Ash quickly picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder before pulling out a pokeball. "Caterpie, return for now. We'll work on that Electroweb another time," Ash stated, a red light emerging from the capture device and sucking Caterpie into it. Motioning for Pikachu to jump onto his shoulder, Ash leaned towards his best friend before they chased after the number one student in their grade.

Whether Kai knew he was following or not, Ash didn't care. Instead, he just wanted to be there to help, especially if something were to happen to Kai. The young boy appeared to be well aware of Ash's presence however, looking over his shoulder for a moment only to speak out. "This does not concern you," he stated in an almost monotone voice, the young boy marching forward as he walked off campus grounds and into the city.

"You don't know what is over there," Ash countered, but Kai continued to walk forward, paying him no attention. Ash wasn't one to be stopped or ignored, instead grabbing ahold of Kai's arm, only to be surprised to feel it shaking. As if he were _nervous_ about something. Or rather _someone_. "Is someone you know near that smoke?" Ash asked, a worried expression on his face as the boy forced his arm free, moving forward with little expression on his face.

"This does not concern you," he spoke once more, his breathing growing heavier and more agitated the longer Ash followed him. The Pallet Town native began to wonder if perhaps his presence was only making the situation worse; regardless though, he wasn't leaving even if Kai threatened him.

"Please. Let me handle this before you regret getting involved," Kai stated once more, his white hair blowing in the wind. Ash needed to hold down his hat, or risk losing the prized possession yet Kai seemed undeterred by the sudden gust. "You do not know what is happening."

Ash just shrugged his shoulders before picking up the pace. Now walking right beside of Kai, he turned to the elite student and smiled. "I might not know what's happening, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help out. Besides, if they're important to you, then I don't want them or anyone else getting hurt."

Kai just nodded, Ash unsure if he saw a faint line of red on his face or not, but he figured that the boy was just hot; the sun was beating down on them, and even for the end of summer it was still warm out. Though, he wanted to believe that Kai was just happy that someone was coming along. Running down the streets, the two students passed by some citizens, the group of them running away from there as another explosion could be heard.

"This way," Kai finally spoke, changing directions as they approached an alleyway. Ash almost missed the turn, making a last second turn to keep up with Kai. Coming to a slow pace, Ash could make out what looked to be a cardboard box and a dish. Though, there didn't seem to be anyone around.

 _Hopefully whoever he's here to see doesn't live in that box,_ Ash thought to himself as he peered around the alleyway. The place was deserted, yet Kai was looking up and down the area. For the first time since they arrived, Ash decided to look around himself, taking in the location for what it was worth. The pavement was chipped and collapsing in on itself and garbage seemed to be pushed off to the sides of the street. Ash had a feeling not many people came around here and those who did, he didn't want to run into.

"She isn't here," he stated, sounding almost out of breath before looking into the cardboard box. Tossing a few blankets out of the way, Kai pulled himself out and Ash had to wonder if the guy was going to break out into tears. "She isn't here. She isn't here," he repeated, Ash noticing the shaking beginning once again. Ash and Pikachu shared a confused look as Kai reached down for the now dirty blanket, gripping it tightly in his hands.

"She knows better than to leave without me. They could come back for her," he finished saying, his breathing now returning to normal as he dropped the blanket and ran to leave the alleyway, only for Ash to stop him. Holding onto his arm, Ash forced Kai to turn back towards him.

" _Who_ is out there?" Ash asked, looking into the boy's eyes, but finding it surprising that Kai couldn't stare right back at him. Having a feeling that this wasn't going to be any help, Ash sighed in defeat as he let go of his fellow freshman. "I can't help you find whoever this is if you don't let me know who we're searching for."

Kai just shook his head back and forth, Ash being positive that he saw a few tears now dropping off of the boy's eyes. He had to admit though, for someone as calm and relaxed in a Pokémon battle, Kai did not have a good hold on his emotions out of one. He seemed to be acting like a scared child (even if he was only twelve) instead of the seasoned trainer Ash had met on his first day at Pokémon Academy. Pikachu leapt from his shoulder (Ash not paying much attention to his best friend) before walking over towards the box. Sniffing around, he seemed to almost be trying to locate a scent as the two boys talked.

"She...she can't protect herself," he began to say, a few sobs coming at the end making it hard to fully hear. "I found her weak and hurt. As if someone hurt her and mistreated her... So...so I took her in, made that bed for her but then these guys attacked us.

"Ninetales drove them back but I didn't want her to stay here. I asked her to return with me to my dorm, but she wouldn't. So I agreed to visit every day, to check up on her and bring her food. But...now...now she isn't here and they might have found her," he finished saying, the third explosion of the day being heard. And with it, Kai took off in its direction; Ash only assuming that Kai was hoping to find whoever this person was at that location.

Back on the main street, the two boys rushed off towards the smoke. The distance wasn't that far from their current location, maybe a few blocks at most; that fact being fuel for Kai's worry, the boy gripping at what Ash assumed was Ninetales'. Pikachu however was a step ahead of them, running past the two boys and down a corner not too far from them.

"Pikapi!" he shouted behind him, Ash knowing full well that Pikachu wanted him to follow the Electric-Type. Covering his mouth with his jacket, Ash ran after Pikachu, the smoke hitting his face and making his eyes water. Kai followed right behind him, the boy looking unaffected by the smoke. To Ash, it seemed as if the boy was used to these conditions, as if he had been through worse.

"Nowhere left to run now, specimen X," a familiar voice filled Ash's ears causing him to skid to a stop. Standing with her back to him was the woman from the other night, only this time he could actually see her. Kai wasn't as quick, slamming into Ash's back as the two boys tumbled to the ground; luckily, they weren't seen by the woman up ahead. Getting back onto his feet, Ash motioned for Kai to slowly follow him as they joined Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon hiding behind some trash cans. Peering over the trash cans, Ash pointed his pokedex at the small creature cowering from her.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon and a Normal-Type. Due to its unique genetic structure, it can adapt to almost any environment thanks to its multiple evolutions," the encyclopedia spoke, Ash closing it and shoving it into his pocket.

"You've been quite the troublemaker these past few weeks, escaping us at every opportunity," she continued on, hands on her hips as she sauntered forward. A large, green Pokémon that reminded Ash of those creatures that would attack a city in the old movies he watched stood next to the woman. "Though, your little attacks on Viridian City's newest buildings alerted us to your location. You'll be returning with us, Kasai would like to finish his experiments."

"Father!? You caused this?" Kai hissed out, a worried tone being evident in his voice as Ash looked back and forth between his classmate and the woman who appeared in the woods just over a week ago. The creature by her side roared out in approval, stomping its foot into the ground as stone pillars shot up: the same ones that were used to let those Team Rocket members escape.

Ash wondered what they could do against someone like her, she was obviously stronger than either of them. Though, to his disarray, Kai leapt into action.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower on those stones!" he shouted out, tossing the pokeball in his hand. The device exploded open, flames roaring out of Ninetales' maw before the Fire-Type even touched the ground. Shooting the flames across the small street, the Fox Pokémon growled at its opponent. To Ash, it seemed like even Ninetales was telling these guys not to touch Eevee.

Eevee flinched as the stones seemed destined to strike, however, the Flamethrower met them first and the two attacks exploded as chunks of the Stone Edge flew into the nearby windows. The woman didn't seem worried about any chunks that could hit her, the Pokémon by her side blocking any of them that came in their direction. Knowing that there was no way out without a fight now, Ash stepped from behind the trash cans and stood next to Kai.

"Why do you want that Eevee so badly?" he asked, the woman laughing at his question before adjusting her glasses, her short hair blowing in the wind. Ash grit his teeth in annoyance at her reaction, Pikachu sparking his cheeks as he stood even with Ninetales. This fight wasn't going to be easy for them, especially since they had no clue what that Pokémon was. Or at least he didn't.

"Tyranitar, a Rock-Type," Kai muttered out as the woman narrowed her eyes at them. The look on her face made Ash shiver, her eyes seeming as if they were looking to undress them. Standing his ground, Ash was grateful for the information, but was surprised to hear Kai continue on. "Like in the trainings, a Grass-Type move would be perfect to counter, hence why father had me teach you Energy Ball despite my disagreement."

"You two are just too precious," the woman finally spoke, Ash getting his best look at her. She seemed to be not too old, her features giving off the vibe of a mature woman, but there were no signs of aging. Her hair was definitely like Janine described though, short and black, though there appeared to be bangs on the sides. Her outfit was the strangest part though, a skin-tight leather suit that Ash felt was a little out of place for what she was doing.

"Maybe I'll bring the two of you back with me to base alongside specimen X. I'm sure you two would make the perfect pets," she continued on, Ash not enjoying the way she was looking at them. Shaking her head back and forth slowly, it was as if she was talking with herself. "I better not, the last time I brought back an unexpected guest, it didn't turn out that well with management. Guess I'll just end you here.

"Tyranitar, get rid of them," she stated, snapping her fingers as the creature roared out in approval. Slamming its feet onto the ground, Ash felt himself falling over from a sudden shaking sensation as Pikachu and Ninetales held their ground. Kai however was fine, as if he had been through something like this before, his balance being undisturbed.

"Energy Ball!" Kai yelled out, Ash watching on as his entire persona seemed to change, almost as if he had been programmed to turn into a battle robot, his emotions completely gone now. Standing back up, Ash gripped onto a nearby box before issuing a Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

"Nine!" the Fox Pokémon howled out, a small green orb expanding within its mouth. Soon, the orb grew to the point where it was larger than Ninetales' head before whipping it forward. Pikachu's electrical attack was soaring right beside it, the two blasts looking ready to strike their opponent.

"Stone Edge," the woman stated, flipping backwards until she stood behind Tyranitar. The Rock and Dark-Type remained silent for the moment, slamming its fist into the ground as a large stone erupted upwards. Shielding the duo from the attack, dust now clouded their vision but that didn't slow them down. Smirking at the duo, the young woman pointed a finger right at Pikachu before narrowing her eyesight at Kai.

"Tyrani!" the Armor Pokémon shouted out in joy, his body erupting in a bright orange and purple light, energy swirling off of it. Stomping its feet, Tyranitar shook the entire alleyway, knocking Pikachu off balance while Ninetales jumped onto some nearby crates to avoid the attack. Now smirking itself, Tyranitar sprinted forward, Pikachu unable to get out of the way as the Rock and Dark-Type plowed right into him. Flying backwards, Pikachu slammed into the side of a building, impacting with the brick wall as he laid motionless from the attack.

"Pikachu!?" Ash shouted out, running over towards his best friend only for the woman to get between them. "Let me through otherwise you'll regret it!" Ash exclaimed, arms raised in front of his body.

"Cute," she replied, causing Ash to growl out in annoyance before she shoved him backwards and into a few boxes. Striding over to him, Ash watched as Tyranitar stomped over to Pikachu, the young trainer unable to help his best friend due to the woman leaning over him. "Stay down, I wouldn't want to hurt that cute face of yours. This _is_ your only warning though. Get back up and I won't hesitate to hurt you worse.

"And you," she stated, turning to Kai before leaping onto him. Her shoes slammed into the boy's chest at the same moment as Tyranitar launched a barrage of stones at Pikachu and Ninetales, the beast able to launch them in two directions at once. "You've been a pain in my side for a long time now, helping my target escape every time I sent men after it. Your father is extremely disappointed in you. He just wants to finish his work for Mr. Giovanni and you won't allow him. Why can't you just be a good boy and let your father work?"

"My...my father," Kai began to say, grabbing at the woman's leg. Ash watched on from his position, grabbing ahold of a pokeball while Kai seemed to be gaining strength. "My father is an awful man. Years of 'training' from him left me lonely, unsure of what the real world is like. And all of this so I could become strong enough to become Champion once I graduate. Now he's trying to change a poor Pokémon!" he shouted out, Ash noting that this was the most emotion he had seen the boy use. Finally throwing the woman off of him, Kai tackled her to the ground as Ninetales charged at Tyranitar.

"Ash, get Eevee and run!" he shouted out, a fist connecting with his jaw as he fell backwards. Forcing himself to stand, Ash knew he couldn't leave Kai here alone and instead tossed his pokeball upwards.

Light exploded from it as Spearow flapped in place before glaring at Ash, the young boy not having the patience to put up with it today. "Spearow, go over there and grab that Eevee! I don't have time to put up with your attitude today, so please, just listen today!"

"Row!" the Tiny Bird Pokémon hissed out in disagreement. Sighing, Ash glared back at Spearow, his eyes narrowing at it only to be ignored. Flying slowly over to a stack of old newspapers, Spearow made itself comfy before taking a nap.

"Fine, we don't need your help! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Tyranitar, give that thing a shock it'll never forget," Ash declared, looking on as Kai seemed to be wrestling with the woman for position as they pushed each other back and forth.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" he joined in through grit teeth. Being kicked in the side, Kai gasped out, losing his grip before the woman spun in the air and kicked him in the chest. Ash called out for Kai, the boy smashing into a pile of trash.

"Pika...chuuuuu!"

"Nine!"

The two Pokémon cried out at the same time, launching their respective attacks from their bodies. Pikachu's fur bristled with electricity while Ninetales' face heated up with fire. Ash watched on as the two launched their attacks, Pikachu destroying the wall that held him prisoner in the process.

Tyranitar seemed trapped from both angles as the two attacks approached; Ash just knew this was going to cause some damage to the hulking beast. However, the Armor Pokémon roared out in disapproval of the incoming attacks, slamming its fists into the ground and creating a stone barricade around its body. The powerful rocks shot out of the ground, preventing the attacks from landing as they smashed into the stones. The effect of the collision just chipping a few of them, Ash seeing the smirk on the Rock and Dark-Type and gulping from it. The thing didn't seem worried one bit, in fact, it seemed to be playing with them. As if to prove his point correct, Tyranitar yelled out, stomping his feet as the stone pillars shot outwards, turning from a defensive barrier into an offensive javelin.

Ash called out for Pikachu, his voice lost in the explosion from the attack as Pikachu and Ninetales were thrown into the air before Tyranitar jumped up after them. There was nothing he could do, they were in way over their heads, but they couldn't run away without Eevee; he was _not_ going to let them experiment on the poor thing. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Ash could see Spearow still sleeping, a yawn escaping from the disobedient Pokémon's beak.

Though, what he saw heading towards Spearow was what worried him more than it sleeping; heading right for the Normal and Flying-Type were the leftovers of the Stone Edge attack.

"Spearow!" Ash called out, his legs shaking from the vibrations that shot through the ground following Tyranitar slamming Pikachu and Ninetales into the ground. Gaining his balance, the Pallet Town native called out again, but was ignored by Spearow. "Come on, just wake up!" he shouted out once more, growing agitated with Spearow. Casting a quick glance around him, Ash could see Kai back at it with the woman, tossing her over his shoulder only for her to flip out of that and kick him in the back.

 _She's distracted so I don't have to worry about her involvement,_ Ash thought, his body now moving on its own before his legs moved him towards his sleeping partner. Using every ounce of energy present in himself, Ash ran across the alleyway; jumping over spilt garbage and broken pallets, Ash was thankful for Janine's training. He was a little nimbler from it, allowing him to move right over the obstacles with a series of timed jumps or slides.

Now reaching Spearow, Ash could see he didn't have much time until the Stone Edge hit, the rocks increasing in speed as they approached. It also didn't help that Tyranitar launched another one off, the pillars shooting off into multiple directions as Pikachu and Ninetales were battered once more. Having little time to act, Ash dove for the sleeping Tiny Bird Pokémon, a sting entering his back as what he assumed were fragments of the Stone Edge struck his back.

"Gah!" he cried out, biting his lower lip from the pain before rolling along the ground. His vision became blurry for a moment, but in that instant, he could at least make out Pikachu and Ninetales landing an attack on Tyranitar. That soon vanished, as he released his grip on Spearow and shut his eyes; controlling his breathing, Ash did all he could to lower the pain, forcing himself to stand back up as Spearow awoke from its nap.

"Row! Spearow-row!" it shouted out, angry that it was disturbed from its precious sleep. Upon seeing the fragments of stone sticking out of Ash's back however, the Tiny Bird Pokémon paused its arguing with Ash. Looking at it with glassy eyes, Ash smiled at the Normal and Flying-Type, glad that he was just fine, though Spearow seemed surprised by the action.

"You alright?" Ash muttered out, his knees shaking before he recomposed himself. "I know we don't get along, but I couldn't just stand back and watch you get hurt," he laughed out, turning his attention back to Pikachu and Ninetales. The former was now being swung around by his tail, Tyranitar's mouth wreathing with flames as he clamped down onto Pikachu's tail. Ninetales meanwhile was using Flamethrower, but Tyranitar continued to slice through the flames with its incredible size and strength.

Seeing this, Ash cupped his hands together and yelled out to his best friend. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt now! We'll hit it hard at close range!" he declared, Kai being pushed back towards him as the woman approached slowly. He seemed pretty banged up himself, his shirt having rips across it and his arms were bleeding slightly.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out loudly as he was continuously swung around. Focusing with all his might, Pikachu stored up the electrical energy inside of himself as he went for one massive attack. Ash watched on as his fur bristled with electricity, the yellow glow radiating off of his body before launching it outwards in a blinding fury.

In that very instant, Ninetales went on the offensive again, launching Energy Balls off in a rapid-fire fashion as they struck Tyranitar's back, the Armor Pokémon paralyzed in the moment from Pikachu's attack. The Rock and Dark-Type screamed in agony as both attacks consumed him, letting go of Pikachu's tail in the process and sending the Mouse Pokémon flying right into a nearby wall. The sudden movement caused Pikachu to halt his attack, Tyranitar turning behind itself and using Stone Edge to send Ninetales flying back and into Kai. The boy caught his partner, the duo toppling over into Ash before standing back up.

"Ni..." Ninetales panted, the Fox Pokémon's tails now drooping as it seemed to be running on fumes. Kai rubbed his hand through the Fire-Type's fur for a moment, calming it down before whispering into its ear. Ash couldn't quite hear what he was saying to his partner, but for some reason he felt it would be good.

However, before the duo could spring into action, Spearow rocketed off towards Tyranitar. It's beak glowing white, Ash knew that Spearow's Peck attack would do little to such a powerful foe but he felt that the Tiny Bird Pokémon wouldn't listen to him.

"Rooowwww!" it cried out, jabbing its beak into the side of Tyranitar's neck before circling back around for a second strike. Just as Ash expected, the attacks were doing little to no damage to Tyranitar as it swatted Spearow out of the sky with ease. Skidding across the ground, Spearow got immediately back up, spreading its wings and glaring at Tyranitar before shooting off at it.

Looking around to see what was going on, Ash noticed Eevee huddled up behind Kai, shaking with fear as she looked on worried. Ash could only imagine what was done to her, and he wasn't quite sure _why_ Giovanni of all people would allow it. However, turning to Kai, the duo knew what had to be done.

"Grab, Eevee," Ash spoke in a hushed tone, Kai raising an eyebrow in confusion. Off in the distance, Spearow was flying back at Tyranitar, a Stone Edge slamming into its small body and knocking it off course. "Trust me on this one," he finished speaking, lowering his head and ramming it into the woman's stomach as they both toppled into a pile of boxes.

Seeing his opening, Kai turned around and scooped up Eevee in his arms, the Normal-Type not seeming as worried anymore now that she was with him. Seeing a clear opening to the main street, Kai and Ninetales broke into a sprint, the latter blocking an incoming Tyranitar with its body. Sliding backwards, Ninetales came to a stop just before Ash, the trainer being kicked off of the woman he was trying to restrain before she stood up.

"Tyranitar, don't allow specimen X to escape! Block the exit with Stone Edge!" she declared, dusting herself off before running at the escaping Kai. Though, it seemed to be exactly what he wanted, or at least it looked that way to Ash. A smirk on his face, Kai turned to face his approaching attacker.

"Now, Ninetales! Confuse Ray!" he shouted out in almost a monotone voice. Ninetales didn't say anything, instead raising her tails up gracefully as the tips all shined brightly. Shooting the lights off, they soon hovered all around the attacker before breaking into particles.

Ingesting them, the woman seemed to lose her balance, dropping to the ground and struggling to stand back up. This didn't affect Tyranitar however, the Armor Pokémon slamming his fist into the ground as a line of stones shot off for their only escape route. Kai called for a Flamethrower, but for every stone Ninetales managed to destroy, two more would replace it. Their exit seemed to be blocked as long as Tyranitar was still around. Standing back up, Ash watched as Spearow circled back towards him, an exhausted Pikachu being carried in its talons.

"You got, Pikachu," Ash stated happily, Spearow merely nodding in agreement with the statement before lowering the exhausted Electric-Type into Ash's arms. Staring at his Normal and Flying-Type, Ash kept a serious expression as Spearow watched back. Neither seemed to hold any ill content towards the other in that moment, as evident by Spearow waiting for a command.

"Think you can knock that thing onto its face for a few moments?" Ash asked, a grin crossing his face. Spearow didn't respond, instead smirking as if to say it was no problem at all. Dashing forward, Spearow's wings glowed white, hardening as it used a Steel Wing. Seeing what was coming, Ash began to sprint towards the exit, knowing that they would only have one shot at this. Feeling the pain and exhaustion in his body, Ash strode forward, gaining up to Kai as he could hear Spearow screeching out.

Turning his head for one second, Ash watched on as Spearow drove its wings right into the back of Tyranitar's knee, the sudden assault causing the beast to lose its balance and topple forward. Spearow wasn't finished there, however, now flying right for the stones that blocked their exit as he sliced right through them. With the path now clear, Ash and Kai quickly sprinted out of the alleyway as they recalled Spearow and Ninetales respectively.

Now in plain sight of others, the duo relaxed slightly, but decided to keep their current pace up as they passed by the original alleyway where Eevee had stayed at before. Ash threw a quick glance over his shoulder to see if they were being followed, but luckily for them no one seemed to be behind them. However, in that very instant, he seemed to run into someone in front of him.

"Ughh," the man stated, falling backwards as so did Ash. Kai stopped running for the moment, looking back and forth with a now emotionless expression once again. Feeling the pain surge through him again, Ash closed his eyes shut before forcing them open; if there was someone dangerous in front of him, he wanted to be able to fight properly. Though, the person who was getting back up wasn't dangerous at all.

"Where's the fire?" Giovanni asked, dusting himself off before offering a hand for Ash. Taking it, the boy felt himself pulled up easily by the Gym Leader. "I was coming by to check on my construction since those explosions seemed to be near them. Though, you two should hurry up, the afternoon courses will begin shortly."

"I think classes are the _least_ of our worries," Kai stated, his voice low and angry as he glared at Giovanni. Raising Eevee up so that he could see it, Ash remembered how that woman mentioned the entire research had been organized by Giovanni. "We want answers. Why were you subjecting her to experiments?"

Giovanni seemed genuinely confused for a moment until he laid eyes on the Eevee, his body language changing immediately as he took a more defensive pose. Ash felt it was odd, especially since in the time he knew the Gym Leader, Giovanni was always so confident in himself. Clearing his throat, Giovanni seemed to frown.

"That wasn't one of my best moments," he stated, looking disappointed in himself before shaking his head. Looking at Kai, he felt the boy wasn't believing Giovanni, though, it might just have been the emotionless stare he gave the man that seemed to give off that feeling. "You see, I had previously studied about how Eevee can evolve into three different evolutions through the use of evolutionary stones; and that's not even including its several other evolutions available.

"So, thinking of a way to make life easier for beginning trainers decided to look for a way to have Eevee switch between evolutions by reverting back into its base form and then changing based on the conditions met. For example, if you battled the Pewter City Gym, you could give it a Water Stone, evolve it into a Vaporeon and then after, have it revert into Eevee so that you could turn it into Jolteon for the Cerulean City Gym," he explained, trying to pet the Normal-Type only for her to turn away from him. Seeing this, Kai took a step backwards as if to keep the man from coming anywhere near Eevee.

"So you decided my father was the best choice for that. There's your first mistake," Kai stated, Giovanni's eyes lighting up once he put the connection together. "Little did you know about his perfectionist mentality I bet. First it was creating the ultimate trainer, now it's turned into creating the ultimate Pokémon. And then when it escapes, you both send someone to hunt it down," he finished, looking at Eevee. Ash didn't know everything about Kai's past, but from what it sounded like, he had a rough childhood cause of his father.

Giovanni sighed, running a hand through his trimmed hair. "No. I had no idea about his qualities," he stated, turning his back to the children. "I was appalled by what I discovered in his lab, the techniques he tried to use to restructure Eevee's genetics to allow it to evolve and revert freely. I couldn't bring myself to continue funding a project, so I cancelled it immediately and fired Kasai on the spot. He didn't take it well, not in the least and it doesn't surprise me that he hired some thugs to find the Eevee. I'm deeply sorry for the trouble this has all caused. If there's anything I could do to help, Eevee I'm wil-"

"You've done more than enough. Anyone who worked with my father has some issues. Whether they know they do or not," Kai interrupted, walking right past the man and towards the campus. Ash was surprised to see Kai just leaving. As if he had enough of the conversation, not wanting to find out the truth or what his father was currently up to. Though, he had a feeling that Kai wasn't going to be warming up to Giovanni any time soon.

"I'm truly sorry, Ash, I wish that Kai would realize that I meant no harm," Giovanni spoke out, fists clenched by his sides as Ash began to feel bad for the man. He didn't need to beat himself up over this. "I had no intentions of this, I swear on my life! I only wanted to create an easier experience for trainers."

Ash merely nodded, though even that caused him some pain. He had a feeling that there wouldn't be any training sessions for at least a few nights now as he recovered from this; though with Janine he also had a creeping suspicion that she would force him to train anyway. Looking at a nearby clock, Ash realized he had to get going, otherwise risk missing his classes. As it was, he felt that some people would be shocked to see him walking in with some blood stains on his jacket, so he was going to have to change before class. Not saying a word to Giovanni, the young student passed by the man before making his way back towards the campus.

* * *

"I gave you one simple job, Kiyu! One job! To recapture specimen X," Giovanni shouted down at one of his Commanders. "How am I going to keep up my image of being just a Gym Leader if I have to keep coming back and checking in on you? Mizu has no issues, Kasai has no issues, Sanda has no issues! Just you!" he continued on, throwing the lamp that sat on his desk.

Kiyu didn't say anything, choosing to remain silent in the moment as Giovanni continued his tirade. She knew from past experiences that it would be best to not interrupt him or to try and blame something else for the reason of failure. Tensing up, she still couldn't believe how two freshmen had managed to stop her from retrieving specimen X; though she had found out after that the other student with Kasai's son was the child of Red Ketchum. She felt it was viable to lose to the children of such people, but Giovanni didn't.

"And to make matters worse, you go and tell one of my _students_ that I started the research program that needs this very Eevee to run tests on. Do you realize how bad that looks for me?" he asked her, Kiyu choosing to remain silent as Giovanni seemed to even his breathing. Folding his hands, Giovanni pressed a button on his computer, an image of Vermillion City appearing on the large screen behind him.

"You have your next mission, but don't disappoint me," he began to say, the image changing to that of a cruise vessel parked in the docks of the city. "There's going to be a party on the S.S. Anne in just over a month from now. The ship plans to tour the harbor and end with a visit to the Vermillion City lighthouse. If our data is correct, and it is, then the target is there. Your job is simple, infiltrate the ship as an employee along with a few grunts and then take it over before reaching the lighthouse. Any Pokémon you seem to get along the way will be considered as payment for your slipup today. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" she declared, saluting her boss before making her way out of his office. She had to admit, the fact they were moving so fast for this stage of the plan surprised her. Though being in Vermillion City for so long wasn't a bad thing, especially since there was someone she planned to visit again. Walking down the hallway, Kiyu smirked as Tyranitar's pokeball jiggled in excitement, the door to her quarters opening.

* * *

 **So, the attacker was Eevee. How many people honestly expected a Pokémon to be terrorizing Giovanni's construction plans? Either way, we learn more about Kai who seems to have had a rough childhood even if most of it isn't known for the moment outside of his dad being a tough ass when it came to training him. Though, he also seems to not trust Giovanni, something that the man should watch out for.**

 **Though, just what could be down in Vermillion City that Giovanni wants? It won't be touched upon for a while but when it does, it hopefully is exciting for everyone reading!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	9. Finishing Touches

**Welcome back everyone, nothing to say so let's just jump into the chapter**

 **Ch 9: Finishing Touches**

* * *

Following his adventure with Kai, the days moved by rather slowly for Ash. Each one comprising of the same ritual: wake up, eat breakfast, attend classes, train at lunch time, attend his afternoon classes and then train with Janine until the early hours of the morning. The strain was starting to get to him both mentally and physically as the date quickly arrived for the Class Battle. His body ached from the pain instilled from Janine's harsh training, the young boy having taken a few blows during the course of their time together. His mind called for sleep, his eyes growing heavy before letting a yawn out. But overall, the gains he made over the past month were worth all the exhaustion; especially with how much his team had improved.

Wiping his forehead off, Ash sat down on the cool grass, his back resting against a tree; Pikachu and Caterpie right beside him as Spearow sat in a nearby tree. Looking up at the stars, Ash had become used to these late-night trainings and couldn't help but wonder what would be next for him. He could continue the training if he wanted to, but he wondered if maybe there was something else for him to do; something that would help him take a step towards the next level.

The crackling of the fire gained his attention, the young boy looking at the flames dance around as it reminded him of Kai. He was going to be the one to beat tomorrow and if Ash wanted to win, he knew that they were going to have to face off at some point. He just wasn't sure if he could win against Kai.

"Heads up," Janine stated, Ash looking up from the fire as the young girl tossed him a bottle of water. Catching it, Ash uncapped the bottle before drinking the water it contained. Quenching his thirst, Ash let out a sigh of content as Janine sat down next to him. Poking at the fire, the ninja remained quiet, her Venomoth and Zubat resting comfortably up in the same tree as Spearow.

Ash was the one to break the silence, sighing out before turning to face Janine, the girl standing up with a log. "Thanks again for helping us, I doubt we'd be prepared for whatever is thrown our way tomorrow from just my classes."

Shrugging in response, Janine dropped another piece of wood onto the fire before sitting back down. There seemed to be mud caked onto her face, no doubt from the area being muddy these past few days. Even Ash had to admit he was covered in mud, though he didn't care about it. Neither did Janine it seemed, the girl having paid it no attention.

"I should really be thanking you," she stated with a laugh, Ash taken aback by the words at first. He hadn't been expecting Janine to thank _him._ Especially since he had practically forced his way into her trainings. Shaking her head, the young girl continued on as they both stared into the fire; neither truly knowing if this would be the last time they both sat out here. "You guys made training out here a lot more enjoyable and helped us get more out of this too. I haven't had training sessions this much fun since back home with my dad. If you want to continue training with us, it would be amazing!"

Silence fell onto the woods, Janine's statement hitting Ash as a smile crossed over his face. Though, it soon vanished as he yawned out, Pikachu copying his action before even Janine let one escape her lips. "Guess we're both pretty tired. This training regimen takes a lot out of you," she stated, Ash nodding in agreement as his eyes grew heavy.

"It is," he replied, casting a look over at Pikachu and Caterpie, the duo already sleeping. "Though...without it we wouldn't have made as much progress. Especially since Caterpie managed to learn Electroweb after everything we went through to learn it. Even Spearow got into the training mood these last few days," Ash continued on, remembering how shortly after the adventure with Kai, Spearow had begun training with them. It wasn't every night though, it just seemed to be whenever Spearow was in the mood.

"I want to say that's cause Spearow got something out of it," Janine stated, leaning back against the tree as she went back to poking the fire with her stick. A few embers sparked up into the sky, but they quickly died out. "Though, it was rather determined to grow stronger. Even managed to learn Aerial Ace the other day after Venomoth destroyed it in battle."

Ash just shrugged. He had a feeling that Spearow felt obligated to pay him back for what happened with that woman, but another part of him was saying Spearow meant all of this. Either way, Ash was fine with it if Spearow listened in battle; he was going to need the Tiny Bird Pokémon's strength tomorrow. Pikachu and Caterpie wouldn't be able to carry him through the entire tournament. Closing his eyes for a moment, he quickly realized that was a mistake for he couldn't get them back open. His fatigue had gotten the best of him once more, his body drifting away to sleep. Giving in to his urges, Ash figured he would have time to get back to his dorm and clean up before the tournament began, choosing to spend the night out where he trained.

The night seemed to pass by rather slowly for Ash, the young trainer hearing the cries of Pidgey and other nearby Pokémon in the deeper sections of the woods. At one point, he had been awoken from his slumber by the sound of what he thought was a Mankey, but there was nothing. Feeling something on his shoulder, Ash had noticed Janine resting there, a small smile on her face so he had tried his best not to wake her. Instead, going back into a slumber until the sun began rising.

With the first few rays from the sun hitting his face, Ash awoke to see Janine already packing her things. Even Venomoth and Zubat were recalled into their pokeballs. Getting the hint to pack up so that they would still have time to shower and eat, Ash recalled Caterpie and Spearow into their capture devices before placing Pikachu atop his backpack.

"Hey, you finally woke up," Janine stated, smiling cheerfully at him as she covered the remains of their firepit with dirt. Looking around, Ash was amazed to see how spotless the area was; he had to wonder if she had woken up much earlier than he had to clean everything. "I was worried you weren't going to wake up and miss the tournament. So, how do you feel about your chances? Think you can win?"

Ash had to take a moment, Janine seemed way too active for the hour it was. He couldn't help but wonder if she was like this _every_ day. Stretching his limbs, Ash returned a smile before picking up some of their trash. "You know I wouldn't miss today," he replied, Pikachu now starting to stir.

"Piiiikkkkaaaaa..." he yawned out, Ash and Janine laughing at the Mouse Pokémon before returning to their conversation.

"As for beating the others...I think we'll do fine. So long as we don't get matched up with you in the first round," Ash stated, mumbling the final words as Janine looked suspiciously at him, leaning in towards him with a grin.

"Scared of us?" she joked before taking the bag of trash from Ash.

"Well...you _did_ train us for the past month. If anyone knows our weaknesses it would be you," he stated while rubbing the back of his neck. In all honestly, there were only five students he was desperately hoping he wasn't paired up with: Janine, Mayaka, Kai, Gary, and that purple haired guy. He would be perfectly fine with anyone else...well, anyone that wasn't his friend; he wanted everyone to advance through at least the first round. His smile soon dropped into a frown, the thoughts of facing either Kai or Mayaka in the first round making him worry.

"I just hope I get a good draw today. I don't think I could handle facing Kai or Mayaka right away," he explained, moving over to grab his backpack, Janine hitching hers over her shoulder before moving towards Ash. Slapping him on the back, Janine merely chuckled as Ash looked confused.

"I think _they_ should be worried about facing you. Especially after going through this training. Though, just a reminder, you _don't_ have to wear that training outfit today. Smells like you should wash it honestly," she finished, jokingly pinching her nose as they both let out another laugh. Ash was glad to have a friend like Janine, she knew how to lighten the mood up, especially with today being huge for him.

Nodding in agreement, Ash thanked her one final time as Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder. Waving goodbye (with the bag of trash in his other hand), the duo left their teacher behind as they ventured back towards the campus. The journey was now relatively simple for Ash, the trek having become well known for him from the multiple times he traversed it. Though, the group waiting for him was a shock, especially when a stream of energy came shooting at him.

Jumping backwards, Ash dodger the metallic beam with ease as his eyes focused on who was standing before him. Standing across from him with a smug smile on her face was none other than Mayaka, but she wasn't alone. Next to her were two students, one Ash recognized as Rue and the other was the blond from when he first came to the school. He had a feeling that they weren't up to no good, as evidenced when Mayaka strode forward, hands on her hips.

"So, the rumors _are_ true. Hotshot here was training in secret for the big day. And here I thought you were just hiding in your room crying like the baby you are," she stated in a happy tone. Kicking over one of the nearby trashcans, she smirked at Ash as he merely stared her down. "I'm glad. This is honestly a pleasant surprise, because at least now when we battle, and I'll make sure we do at some point, I'll be able to have a little fun before destroying you."

"Who says you would win? Pikachu and I have been training real hard to prove ourselves," Ash shot back, the two students not taking their eyes off of each other; Ash had a feeling that if he did, she would have punched him possibly. His words seemed to have angered all three gathered there, especially Mayaka. The young girl gritting her teeth before letting off a sarcastic laugh.

"Please, you're a nobody who's in way over his head; you wouldn't stand a chance against me no matter how much training you've done," she stated, hands now moving to behind her head. Ash wondered how she was always this confident in herself, though, with the skills she showed off in their first battle he had a slight idea. He just knew that today he had to wipe that smug smile off her face. "Though...the sight of you seems to have given my foot an itch. I had this happen the last time we met, turns out the only cure is to kick your ass."

Ash wanted to say something in response. He wanted to shut her up, but he knew better. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Ash kept the words in his mouth. He wasn't going to stoop to their level, not on today. Releasing a slow breath, Ash looked at each of them slowly, taking in their features. Mayaka looked as giddy as could be about today while Rue seemed rather apologetic about her "big sis" and her actions in the moment. It was their other companion that confused him. There seemed to be one more further back behind the others, but Ash had a feeling they weren't important.

"So this is the Neanderthal you've been verbalizing your antipathy about," the blond stated, hand resting in his pocket while the other was placed under his chin. Ash wondered if perhaps the boy came from a higher-class family, considering his use of words along with the white suit he wore, a black-tie matching nicely with it. "This buffoon lacks any menace towards us, so why allow all this misery to enter your life because of him?"

"Shut it, Thad. You wouldn't get it unless you've battled him. Something about this guy gets under my skin," she stated, reaching a hand out towards Ash. The young student flinched for a moment, wondering if he should stop whatever she was about to do or just let it happen. Luckily, he didn't have to make a decision, a streak of flames shooting right between them as the boy now known as Thad smirked.

"Ah, the young sensation makes his triumphant appearance at last. I was growing irritated over waiting for you to make your move," Thad stated, smirking in the direction of the flames. Ash had a feeling as to who it was, but didn't speak until Kai walked out from the bushes.

"Kai!" Ash shouted out, the top student not replying to him, instead staring down the group before him.

"Don't lay a finger on him," he spoke, his voice carrying little emotion to it. It reminded Ash of what Kai had explained about lacking an understanding of his emotions. Ninetales strode right next to its trainer, growling in Mayaka's direction. "Ash is off limits from you and your thugs, Mayaka."

"My word," Thad's voice could be heard in a condescending manner. "I take grave offense to being called something so vulgar as a thug, especially coming from a brute such as yourself."

Mayaka however didn't want to mess with Kai, Ash having a feeling that even she knew she had no chance. Instead, she glared at the newcomer before snapping her fingers. In seconds, the punk and her friends made to exit, stopping for only a moment to speak a few final lines. "Watch yourself out there, Ketchum, because if you match up with me you'll be in for a world of pain. You won't have your bodyguard keeping you safe."

Ash didn't say anything, instead remaining silent as the group before him left. He shouldn't have been surprised that Kai drove away those four (the last of whom Ash still didn't get a good view of) with not even battling them. Yet, he still found himself of slight awe of the boy. His shock was soon erased as Kai turned towards Ash, his blank expression still sticking to his face.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he stated coldly, Ash flinching out of reflex from the voice. Recalling Ninetales into its pokeball, Kai let out a sigh. Ash wondered if the boy was going through a tough time right now, especially since he didn't see Eevee with him. He wanted to ask about the Normal-Type, but figured it was a bad time to do so. "You helped me with Eevee, I appreciate that. But, I must win this whole thing, even if it means crushing anyone in my way. I want to show my father just _what_ he created; that once I graduate, I plan to go after him and make him regret everything he caused.

"I also did some research on you, Ash _Ketchum_ , turns out you're related to a Red Ketchum." Kai paused a moment, as if he wanted to think over his words. Ash wanted to reply to that claim, state that it was true, but that he hadn't seen his dad in six years now. But for some reason, the words would only get caught in his throat. "And then I thought 'what better way to show the world how strong I am than by defeating the son of Red."

Ash didn't know why it was so important to beat "Red's son" since he had been told his dad was nothing special as a trainer. Just another run of the mill who went on a crazy adventure and barely made it in life. Though in this moment, he wasn't going to argue with the boy, especially since the look in his eyes made Ash wonder if he would kill someone if that was necessary to make a statement. Instead, he had his own words for the student.

"I... I don't exactly understand what happened between you and your dad, but you've got the wrong understanding of my parents if you think my dad would care if I lost. He hasn't been in my life for six years now and there's no signs of him coming back. So if you feel that you need to beat me to prove something, go ahead and try, but I won't go down without a fight," Ash finally stated, his body shaking with a mixture of adrenaline and worry. He didn't want to start a war with Kai, but he also wasn't going to sit back and allow the boy to declare he would beat Ash in battle.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into my problems," Kai sighed out in response, Ash looking shocked for another moment as the boy wiped some of his white hair out of his face. He then turned away from Ash, looking up at the early morning sky before letting a chuckle escape his lips (but for only a second Ash noticed, the sound ending as soon as it began). "It seems we both have issues with our fathers. Though our paths were different, we've both grown to resent the men who brought us into this world. We're similar, yet different. But, this connection draws me to you for some strange reason; even before I knew of this, there was something making me want to keep an eye on you.

"So don't disappoint me in the matches today. Fight with all your might, make it to the finals and give me the battle I need to prove to my father that I'm not just his little experiment," Kai finished, walking away from Ash as students now began to walk around the campus. Looking up at one of the clocks instead of Kai, Ash noticed that he only had about three hours to get back to his dorm, shower, get ready and have breakfast. Looking back towards Kai, Ash was shocked to see the boy having already vanished.

"Pikachu, we'll just have to give it our all. We won't let anyone win without a fight, regardless of who they are or what their reasons for victory are," Ash stated confidently, hands raised before his body.

"Pikapi," Pikachu cried out in agreement, electricity surging from his cheeks before the duo began to make their way towards their dorm. Pikachu however had too much energy within his little body to stay atop Ash, something that his trainer found funny the moment Pikachu jumped down onto the ground. Walking ahead of Ash, Pikachu would sprint forward before walking back to Ash and repeating the process. Almost as if the Electric-Type was telling Ash to pick up the pace, though he didn't need to be told that.

Breaking into a sprint, Ash soon passed by Pikachu only for the Mouse Pokémon to use Agility to pass him easily. Using the last distance to their dorm as a final moment to train, neither of them dropped their sprint, instead trying to pick up as much speed as possible for them. Seeing the all too familiar dorm building coming into his sight, Ash kicked his effort up another notch, but not before seeing a few trainers outside with their teams.

One such trainer being none other than Ritchie, Ash noting how he had been training quite a bit the last few weeks. He knew Ritchie had made it into the expert level, but Ash couldn't help but doubt if his friend even stood a chance against the likes of Kai and Mayaka. Even Gary seemed to be too big of a problem for the boy, but Ash would never say that to him. As it was, he hadn't seen Ritchie much since their first few days here due to their differing schedules. He had wanted to spend more time with his friends, but other than Brock and Janine, he had minimal interactions with Ritchie or Leaf.

Deciding to not waste any more time, he continued his trek towards the dorm, entering through the doors as it seemed packed with students getting ready for the big day. He hadn't learnt it until recently, but it turned out that the Class Battle wasn't only important for the students, but it was also nationally televised through the entire region of Kanto. All the grades would be using the main stadium for today, each class having a specific time for when their event would begin, followed up by the next grade. Due to being a freshman, Ash knew he only had until about noon until the opening ceremonies began; it gave him just enough time to get ready and think over some sort of strategy.

Taking the elevator today, Ash strolled in before selecting his floor number. Pikachu was now resting on his shoulder, the sounds of a light snooze entering the student's ears only for him to chuckle. It was a good idea for Pikachu to get a little more sleep in, he was going to be relying on his best friend heavily out there today. Reaching their floor, Ash went to exit the elevator, barely avoiding the purple haired boy as he just scoffed at Ash. He wanted to tell the boy to watch where he was going, but decided against it, instead heading towards his room. Once outside the door, Ash opened it with ease, kicking his shoes off and heading for the shower, only to be stopped on his way.

"You're up early," Brock's voice called out as Ash noticed the older boy sitting in the kitchen. He had the school's newspaper in his hands and a bowl of cereal along with a glass of orange juice and two slices of toast in front of him. Taking a bite out of the toast, Brock wiped his face before smiling at his roommate. "You must be pretty excited for today. It's your big chance to show everyone just what you're made of. Think you're ready?"

"I better be after all this special training!" Ash yawned out, throwing his arms up into the air as Brock chuckled at his actions. "Janine has had me up all night for almost the entire past month. I haven't had a good night's sleep because of it, but it'll be worth it once Pikachu and I win the whole tournament."

Brock merely nodded before taking a sip of his juice, Ash knowing that his confidence would mean nothing if he couldn't back it up during the battles. "Just remember _who_ you'll have to face sooner or later today. When the time comes, don't get too emotional that you stop thinking rationally out there. A trainer also has to be mentally strong, something you should know by now."

Ash didn't reply, instead clinching his fists as the thoughts of his battles with Mayaka and Gary entered his mind. Both times he had allowed them to get under his skin and distract him; they had thrown him off his game and managed to defeat him easily because of it. "I'll be just fine. We've all worked too hard for something like a mental lapse to beat us," he finally stated, placing Pikachu down onto the couch in the living room.

Once the Electric-Type seemed comfortable, Ash began to take his jacket off (which Brock had fixed following his run in with that woman in the alleyway), tossing it onto the door handle before walking into the bathroom. Pulling the door shut behind him, Ash turned the hot water on and began to change out of his training outfit.

 _I really do stink,_ he thought to himself, getting a whiff of his body odor before stepping into the warm shower. The feeling of the liquid hitting his back helped relax his body, soothing his tired muscles as he ran the bar of soap over himself.

 _Pikachu and the others are ready, but am I? If Mayaka, Gary or Kai are pulled as my opponent at any time..._ he began to think, dropping the bar of soap and snapping him from his thoughts. Picking it up, he rushed through the remainder of the shower, wanting to have a decent breakfast before such an important day. Letting the hot water run on his hair for a few more minutes, Ash proceeded to shut off his shower, throwing a towel over his head and drying himself off. Specks of water flew from his hair as the towel traversed his skull, this being one of the few moments Ash thought of trimming his hair to something simpler. But as soon as those thoughts arrived, they would vanish, Ash now moving to dry off his legs and the rest of his lower body.

Once dried, Ash made his way to his room, digging through his drawers for a fresh set of clothes. Tossing on his usual black shirt and jeans, he pulled his green gloves on and tossed his hat onto his head. Now ready, he made his way back to the kitchen, Brock now getting some Pokémon food for Pikachu.

Taking a quick look at the time, Ash noticed that it was only ten in the morning and that he still had a few hours until they had to be at the stadium; pulling a bowl out of the cabinet, Ash quickly poured cereal into it as he dug right in.

"Soh Wghat eggactly is taday liek?" he asked, mouth filled with his breakfast. Brock lowered the bowl onto the floor for Pikachu before turning towards his roommate, a blank expression on his face.

"I couldn't tell you," he stated, picking the school paper back up, Ash noticing an article about some upcoming field trip for anyone interested. "They change it every year, but if it's based off of last year's competition, expect some sort of surprise. Last year, they supposedly made the students compete in teams of three and did team battles."

"Team battles?" Ash repeated, tapping his spoon against his lips. He had never heard of it at all, though, the only kind of battles other than a normal one he _had_ heard of were double battles. And that was only because he took part in them back at Professor Oak's lab. "What exactly are those?"

Lowering his paper, Brock smirked as Ash wondered if he had taken part in one. Coming from a family that ran a Gym, Ash had no doubt that Brock was quite the capable battler. Knowing him, he probably went through some intense training under his father. "A team battle is when groups of three, five and even sometimes seven trainers compete against another group of trainers comprised of the same amount of people. It can get really chaotic since each trainer has a Pokémon active on the field; it's meant to help trainers work together and combine strategies to overcome their individual weaknesses. Though, they're not really frequent out here. I heard that in Kalos and Unova they're used quite a bit."

Ash took the information in, wondering how he would be if forced to work alongside either Gary or Mayaka. Both of them would most likely ignore him or try to say he was the weaker link, but at least he would have a strong partner. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Ash finished his breakfast before placing the dish within the sink. Getting up, Ash moved to grab his jacket before calling Pikachu to him. Even Brock was getting ready, placing his green vest on before lacing his sneakers. Knowing that it was time, Ash pulled his own shoes on before opening the door.

"Ready or not, here goes," he muttered out, Brock placing a comforting hand onto the boy's shoulder. Together, they exited the dorm room and looked down the hall. Seeing a line for the elevators, the duo decided on the stairs. Making their way to them, the duo opened the door before briskly walking down them.

The time it took for them to walk down the flight of stairs felt like nothing to Ash, especially since his training with Janine had helped him pick up some speed. Though he wasn't the one battling, he was glad to be slightly faster now; combined with his enhanced cardio, it would allow him to trek further distances once he was out of school. Once in the lobby though, the realization of today hit him.

Running around wildly were students of not only his grade, but the one above him as well. Packed to the brim with students, Ash and Brock forced their way to the exit as those inside worried their minds off. It made Ash wonder if they were here to actually take part in the competitions or if it was just to get seen on TV. Either way, Ash knew he had _a lot_ of students to beat.

"Relax," Brock whispered, Ash turning to him as they exited the dorm and made it outside. Ritchie seemed to still be off training, as evident by the sight a little further down. Ash gave him a quick wave; the action being returned to him in full before the young boy came running over.

"Ash, Brock!" Ritchie called out as Sparky and a Butterfree trailed behind him. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder, scurrying over to Sparky as the duo touched tails. "I haven't been able to see either of you that much. Between our classes being completely different and then training for today, I think the only time I've actually seen either of you was during dinner. And even then, we were all eating so quickly to get back to our training. Are you two ready?"

"Of course!" Ash declared excitedly, garnering a few stares and muffled laughs from the other students passing by. "Pikachu and I have been through some special training to help us out for today. Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pikapi! Pika!" the Electric-Type cried in response, pumping his fists as Sparky copied his action, crying out himself.

"Chachu! Pichu," Sparky stated triumphantly, the group laughing at the way they seemed to be going back and forth. If Ash didn't know any better, it looked like they were trying to intimidate the other before the competition; but he knew whatever was being said was all in good fun.

"I'm not really much of a battler, but I still plan to put my knowledge to the test here. I'm pretty sure I'll have a few surprises in store for everyone once the matches actually begin," Brock chimed in, Ash noticing the two pokeballs on his roommate's belt shaking. A smile soon crossed over his face, though Ash knew all _too_ well just why he was smiling. "Maybe I'll even impress a cute girl with my showing out there. They'll view me as their knight in shining armor. They'll know I'll always be there to protect them."

"I doubt that'll be it," Ash muttered out, giving off a nervous laugh as Brock was now gaining even more looks from passerby than Ash had. Seeing that Brock wasn't going to snap out of this trance, Ash quickly waved his hand in front of the older boy's face. "Earth to Brock. Come in, Brock; enough of your daydreams."

"Does he always get like this?" Ritchie asked out of confusion, Ash merely sighing before plastering a grin on his face. It happened more often than anyone would believe, but Ash didn't have to say it, his reaction being the answer Ritchie needed it seemed. "Well, while you work on breaking this trance, I'm going to take a shower and have Nurse Joy check over Sparky, Happy and the others," he stated.

Ash took to thought that Happy was the Butterfree with Ritchie and it made him wonder just what else he had for partners. Though, before he could ask, the young boy waved goodbye, turning his pace into a light jog as his Pokémon kept even pace with him.

Continuing whatever it took to snap Brock back into reality, Ash finally had luck when he tried snapping his fingers near Brock's ear. The action alone causing him to jump, as if his ear was a sensitive spot for the man. Either way, Ash was just happy he was back to his senses, especially since they were heading to the stadium before everything that happened.

Not even asking where Ritchie went (Ash having a feeling that even while in that trance, Brock had an understanding of his surroundings), the older boy took the lead as he marched on triumphantly. As if the thought of impressing the women on campus lit a new fire within his body. Making their way across campus in no time at all (something Ash had noticed was now a recurring thing for him), they soon saw the stadium off in the distance. What they also saw though were crowds and vendors, ticket booths being located outside the campus as citizens from all over Kanto seemed to be flocking to Pokémon Academy today.

"I'm not surprised," Brock stated in a calm voice. "Today is a big day, not only for us, but for anyone who enjoys a good tournament.

"Outside of tournaments held in the junior circuit, the only other big-name events for the League are today, the end of the year festival between the schools of Kanto, and the League Conference for the professional circuit. Three events to bring in revenue, so they'll do all they can to make them a success," Brock explained, Ash noticing that some of the students were being interviewed by camera crews. Though, most of them seemed to be seniors which was obvious. This was their last time taking part, not to mention most of them would go on to join the professional circuit after graduating.

"I never expected so many people here," Ash mumbled out, feeling a mix of nerves and excitement filling him. He had originally thought that the amount of people at the exams to see which class you would be in was a lot, but this made that event seem like nothing. "A-are they really all here for us?"

"You better not be getting cold feet," a familiar voice declared, Ash turning around to see none other than Gary marching his way through the crowd, Leaf by his side as the duo approached Ash. "I've yet to get revenge on you for the embarrassment you caused back during the exam battle. So you better not lose until I get my shot at eliminating you. Especially since gramps is here...somewhere," he stated out, smirking at Ash as he returned the look.

"I thought I told you not to be a jerk today?" Leaf moaned out, Gary merely shrugging as he didn't drop his look at Ash. Seeing it was no use, the young girl merely sighed in defeat, resting her hands on her hips. "Well, at least don't cause a scene if you do win. We don't need your ego growing any larger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gary asked back, unaware of the slight jab thrown his way. Ash didn't miss it though, letting out a laugh towards the boy, Leaf joining in as Gary glared at him. "You won't be laughing after we eliminate you, Ashy-Boy."

Hearing the old nickname Gary had given them since childhood caused Ash's good mood to vanish. Gritting his teeth, Ash used all the self-restraint he had within his body to keep from lashing out at his rival. Instead, he merely adjusted his hat. "Talk is cheap, Gary. I'll let my battling do my talking," he replied, Gary looking too stunned to reply as Leaf tried to hold back laughter that was brought on from the young boy's face.

"W-We'll see you inside, Ash. Good luck today," Leaf said happily, flashing him a thumbs up before pushing Gary towards the entrance of the stadium. Ash had to admit, it felt good being the bigger person for once, even if he would have wanted to lay into Gary here. Though, there seemed something different behind the boy's words, as if he truly wanted to face Ash in a serious battle. Not to just crush him, but rather to test his own strength. Shrugging the issue off, Ash and Brock continued their way into the stadium, passing through the crowded area as citizens entered the campus grounds.

Smelling the delicious foods everywhere, Ash wanted to stop and have a bite, but knew there was no time; especially once he saw the clock was getting close to half past eleven. Pushing the thoughts of food away, Ash followed Brock as the older boy brought them towards the designated entrance for the students. After a moment with security where the duo showed their identifications to the staff, the two students made their way inside of the hall, noticing that it was heavily packed. Not that Ash expected the place to be empty. Not with over a hundred students taking part here.

"Could I get everyone's attention!" a voice called out, Ash looking past the crowd to see a rather tall man in a black suit wearing shades on. In his hand was a microphone and what appeared to be a clipboard, Ash having no doubt that he had the itinerary for the day. "Yes, well, as many of you are well aware, today is going to be quite an important day in your lives. Here you'll be giving all of Kanto their first look at the up and coming trainers of tomorrow!

"One hundred and six of you will be competing today against each other in hopes of claiming victory. How you'll reach it though depends on much you've trained in preparation," the man stated, adjusting his sunglasses. Casting his eyes around, Ash could see Janine leaning against a wall, the girl noticing him and making her way over. Elsewhere, he could also see Mayaka with her gang standing confidently. Walking in at that moment was Ritchie, Ash signaling him over towards him as the boy did his best to not disrupt anything.

"As is known from the past years, not everyone in the class will advance onto the final portion of the tournament. Instead, a preliminary round will be taking place following the opening ceremonies," the announcer continued on, the news of a preliminary round surprising Ash. He hoped that he hadn't been the only one to be surprised, but based on everyone else's reactions it seemed to be that way. "As the event is about to begin, please make your way out to the stadium field, but not without picking up one of these stylish wrist bands. An associate will hand them to you as you pass the entrance," the announcer finished, holding up what looked to be a sleek, black band. On it seemed to be a screen, Ash unsure just why they were needed.

Instead of questioning it all, Ash just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way, getting into line between Brock and Janine as their group headed down the hallway. Now at the entrance, Ash was stopped by one of the men standing there. Holding out his wrist, Ash soon felt the metallic surface clamped onto his wrist, the item proving to not chafe against his arm. Walking out onto the field, Ash was shocked to see just how different it was compared to the last time he had been here.

Gone was the plain battlefield and in its place was something Ash never expected to see before his eyes: a gigantic field that was made up from parts of different fields. One section held what looked to be an ocean field while another section had caves. Elsewhere seemed to be a mountainous area and then a forest. Ash wondered just why a field of this size was needed, but he had no time to think over all these forming questions due to the fireworks that quickly exploded above the retracted roof.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to Pokémon Academy's annual Class Battle! As your host, I, Romeo, will deliver an unforgettable play-by-play call of the action today as one hundred and six freshmen go at it to see just who is the best of them all!" the same guy from before (Ash now knowing him as Romeo), called out. Looking around the stadium, Ash could see the man standing up out of his seat which seemed to be in a glass box. Though he wasn't the only one there.

"Joining me in my quest today is none other than the seventh strongest trainer in all of Kanto! You know him, you love him, now give the Viridian City Gym Leader, Mr. Giovanni himself, a grand welcoming!" Romeo called out, the crowd erupting into cheers. Well, almost everyone. Ash could see Kai looking up at the booth, his body language telling Ash he wasn't happy to see the man present.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome," Giovanni spoke from his seat, a warming smile plastered on his face. Ash was surprised that the man was here, especially since Giovanni had never made an effort to tell the class he would be watching. "I'm thoroughly excited to see just what this batch of students are capable of. As some know, I teach a few of them down there this semester, so I hope they put my lessons to good use.

"but enough about me, we're all here for the students so let's get this show going! Who's with me!?" he called out, the crowd agreeing with him as the screens across the stadium all turned on, the images being that of the field before them. "Romeo, you know this all so much better than I do, so please explain to these wonderful students what they'll be doing out there today."

"You got it, Giovanni," Romeo stated happily, twirling his microphone between his fingers before pressing a button in front of him. At the same moment, the screens on everyone's wristbands turned on, showing a green light on them.

"For any of you freshmen confused down there, I'll be going over all the key points of those stylish wristbands," he continued on, Ash starting to grow slightly impatient. "Those devices, for a lack of better words, are your lifelines in this competition. Currently, they're all showing green signals, but if you're eliminated from the competition at any point, that light will change to red!"

As if to prove a point, Romeo hit a second button up on his desk, the light on Ash's wristband (and everyone else's) turned to red, a slight beeping noise escaping from it. Covering his ears due to the annoyance of it, Ash looked up to Romeo in hopes he would switch it back. Hitting the button once more, Ash sighed as the sound ended. Romeo however was far from finished with his explanation.

"Now, as I explained earlier, a preliminary round will be held to determine which of you will advance into the actual competition, because let's face it, if all one hundred plus of you made it in we'd be here for a while!" he joked around, Ash tapping his foot in slight annoyance. "So here's how we'll do things, okay? The field before you is set up for a relay race with your Pokémon, but it won't be just you! Instead, you'll have to pair off with a fellow classmate to help your Pokémon traverse the field in a race. A total of four sections are marked on here, with each area needing to be cleared by one Pokémon. However, they can't leave until the previous section is completed."

This confused Ash slightly. He had a thought or two that perhaps the actual competition would involve something like this, but the preliminaries? This meant he was placing his chance to compete for a spot in the elite class in the hands of someone else. He didn't like it, but he honestly had no choice but to go with it. He would just have to pick carefully. Not that he didn't have an idea as to whom he would ask. He didn't seem to be the only one with an issue, as multiple students all seemed to be complaining about such a rule.

"You'll all have fifteen minutes to find a partner, so you better look fast!" Romeo said, the screens changing from an aerial view of the field to a timer. Fifteen minutes emerged onto them before ticking away, Ash already having his final choice on his partner based on their Pokémon's compatibility. "Once you've found a partner, tap the metallic surfaces of your wristbands together, it'll synchronize them and allow the computers to know the pairings."

Turning to his left, Ash could see others already pairing up. Most notably seemed to be Bruce and Trent pairing up and Gary and Leaf. Even Mayaka seemed to be pairing up with Rue. Looking at the clock, little time seemed to pass, yet none of his friends were worrying. Instead, they seemed to be rather calm for the situation, Janine being the one to approach _him_.

"So, we'll team up? Our Pokémon have been working together for the past month so they'll be fine out there," Janine asked, one hand resting on her waist as the other pointed out towards the field. "There's four sections, so we both can use two to race through. Zubat can handle the cave easily with its Supersonic being used for radar. That just leaves the last three sections."

"Spearow could handle the ocean section, just fly right through it with ease and give us a head start," he offered, noticing that Brock and Ritchie had decided to team up, tapping their wristbands together. Ash and Janine decided to follow their lead, tapping their wristbands together the screens flashed white three consecutive times before turning back to their original green. Knowing that they were synced up, the duo turned their attention back towards the field.

"We have the first two areas planned with Spearow taking the lead followed by Zubat in the cave...but who'll take the last two areas?" Janine asked, pursing her lips in thought. Feeling one of his pokeballs shaking, Ash knew that Caterpie wanted a go at it and figured out which of the two remaining areas would be best for him.

"Caterpie will take the forest. After our training, it'll be perfect for him," Ash declared, Janine putting up no argument as she raised a pokeball. Ash knew it contained Venomoth, leaving it for the only section not decided upon: the mountains. "Venomoth will be able to fly around most of the obstacles on the mountains and then Caterpie can wrap everything up for us," he stated, an alarm going off to warn them of there being five minutes remaining.

Knowing to get to the starting line, the trainers released their two Pokémon, Caterpie, Venomoth and Zubat looking on in determination while Spearow seemed to let out a yawn. "Spearow, you better take this seriously! If there is only _one_ time you listen to me, it better be now!" Ash hissed out, but the Tiny Bird Pokémon seemed to ignore him.

"Roooowww," Spearow yawned out, using a wing to cover its beak before laying on the ground. Ash was worried about this, but if Spearow would just race, they would be in good shape.

"Great," Ash muttered as he turned to the others gathered nearby. "Forget Spearow for now, everyone. Pretty much, we're taking part in a relay race where each of you need to finish a certain section of the race before the next one can take off. The positions you're all taking part in are based on your strengths," Ash explained to them, Caterpie looking quite determined for the event.

"Zubat, you'll handle the cave, Venomoth the mountains and Caterpie will finish for us in the forest," Janine joined in, the other pairs now releasing their own Pokémon before moving them to their own designated spots. "You'll need to go as swiftly as you can without making too many mistakes. Caterpie, we're really counting on you to cross that finish line."

"Preiii! Pripi," the Bug-Type squealed out, his cry being overshadowed by the cries of nearby Pokémon. Seeing that everyone else were lining up, Ash and Janine decided to get the rest of their teammates set up in their respective starting locations.

"You may want to stay with Spearow for now. Meet me at the finish line," Janine offered, Ash nodding in agreement as he moved over towards the sleeping Normal and Flying-Type.

Hearing him approach, Spearow merely opened one eye before closing it shut and continuing to sleep. Ash wasn't sure _how_ he was going to get the stubborn bird to cross a body of water, but there had to be some way to do so. Luckily for him, it seemed to come in the form of his rival.

"Pidgeotto, you'll take the water section while Growlithe takes the cave. Then we'll have Ponyta climb the mountains and end with Meowth in the forest," Gary's voice echoed out, the four Pokémon and Leaf agreeing with his statement. Pidgeotto however seemed to gain Spearow's attention, spreading its wings out and casting a shadow over the Tiny Bird Pokémon.

This angered Spearow, the Normal and Flying-Type opening its eyes to glare at its fellow bird. Ash noticed the anger in Spearow's eyes and chose to use it to his advantage. Moving closer to his angered Pokémon, Ash leaned in while Gary and Leaf moved passed them to place their remaining teammates at the other posts.

"You know how you can get back at Pidgeotto for wrecking your nap? Beat it in a race," Ash merely offered, smirking at his Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokémon seemed to like that idea, smirking back at Ash before spreading its own wings. Pidgeotto seemed to now catch sight of a fellow Flying-Type and glared in Spearow's direction. The angered bird paid it little attention, merely waving a wing at Pidgeotto before lining up at the starting line.

 _I hope that worked,_ Ash thought to himself as he cast a glance at the screen. Time had just hit zero as everyone else were now ready. Well, except for a group of kids who looked to be from the business course (Ash having been told prior to today that they never took part in the actual activities) standing off to the side of the field.

As a buzzing sound filled the stadium, Ash heard Romeo declare the preliminaries to be officially started, the Pokémon all lined up taking off for intense speed and might. From Water-Types surfing across the liquid to Flying-Types merely soaring through the area, Ash was surprised to see a wide arrangement of Pokémon. He even saw what seemed to be an Ekans swimming.

"And they're off with such vigor!" Romeo declared, whipping the mic across his body as Ash looked up to the screen to see the early leaders. Up in front seemed to be a mixture of different Water-Types, namely a Golduck, Dewgong and what was unmistakably Rue's Poliwhirl fighting for the first position. Not too far behind them looked to be a Golbat and Happy fighting over air space, the latter dodging an Air Slash attack with ease only for said attack to crash into a Pidgey.

This action seemed to show Ash that it wasn't just a race, but that the Pokémon would be showing off their battling skills while traversing the course. Looking for Spearow, Ash found him to be making moves to get up to the front, but was currently being boxed in by a Koffing and two Pidgeotto. Seeing this not ending well for them, Ash cupped his hands while running down the side of the beach towards the finish line.

"Spearow, you have to get away from there!" he shouted out, the Tiny Bird Pokémon ignoring him at first only to see Koffing storing up an attack. Ash had a feeling that whatever it was, the move was meant to take out all three of them in the vicinity. "Come on! Use Double Team to get away!"

"Row! Spearow-row!" Spearow cried out in annoyance from Ash's orders. That was when Ash realized what Spearow had planned; it was waiting for the perfect moment to evade the attack and then counter. Trusting Spearow, Ash watched his partner narrow its eyes only to then flash white the moment a poisonous gas escaped from Koffing's pours.

"Amazing!" Romeo cried out, laughing at the scene with pure joy as Spearow soon created dozens of copies that surrounded his three previous attackers. The poisonous gas struck one of the copies causing it to vanish while also striking the two Pidgeotto with the attack; the two birds coughing in a fit of rage before plunging into the water below them. "With perfect timing, Spearow managed to avoid Koffing's Poison Gas attack thanks to a Double Team! But wait! It doesn't seem like this aerial mastermind is finished!"

Ash looked to where Spearow had last been, his copies having been mostly erased by now only for the original to remain. Watching on the screen, Ash was surprised to see Spearow spinning around in the air, its body wreathed in white streaks before striking Koffing from above.

"Row!" the Normal and Flying-Type declared triumphantly as Koffing sailed down into the water, striking the two Pidgeotto it had attacked previous. Spearow fluttered there proudly for a moment, letting the victory soak in before looking in Ash's direction. To the young boy, it almost seemed as if Spearow was telling him to stay out of it, as if the Tiny Bird Pokémon was more than capable of handling it on its own.

"It seems like we might have an air battle brewing!" Romeo's voice echoed out, Ash wondering just what he meant. There didn't seem to be anyone fighting at this point of the race.

That was when everything seemed to stop for Ash. It almost passed him by in that moment, but his eyes caught onto a terrible situation; soaring in behind Spearow was none other than Pidgeotto, its wings glowing a bright white. Spearow seemed to also notice it incoming, Ash telling it to avoid the fight for now with Double Team but the Tiny Bird Pokémon had different ideas.

"Spearow!" the disobedient bird declared, its own wings glowing white, but with a metallic tinge to it, before soaring right at Pidgeotto. Clashing against the larger bird with all its might, Spearow fought as hard as it could, sparks flying from the colliding wings. Yet, it was the evolved Pidgeotto who came out victorious.

"Geo...ttoooooo!" Pidgeotto declared, pushing right past Spearow with ease, its Wing Attack breaking right through the Steel Wing with ease before ramming into Spearow; the bird having a gag reflex, spitting out saliva as Pidgeotto rammed its wing into Spearow's body.

The impact created a gust of wind to fill the area, knocking a few nearby Pokémon off course and down towards the water. Spearow, itself, soon began to freefall from the strike, heading straight for the body of water beneath him as Pidgeotto watched on happily. Slamming into the large body of water, Spearow laid there in defeat, knowing that Pidgeotto was too strong and wouldn't be beaten. Not now, not while Spearow itself was so weak.

Ash watched on, unable to believe Spearow was throwing in the towel, yet the bird continued to float in the water as the competition passed by it. Even Pidgeotto gave up on waiting for a counter attack and began its trek to the next section. Ash just stood there, energy leaving his body as he couldn't comprehend how Spearow was giving up so easily. It was like the Normal and Flying-Type was giving in the moment it suffered an adversary he couldn't take head on. As if Spearow knew it was futile, different than its match with Machop.

Gritting his teeth, Ash felt his anger rising; not at Spearow, but rather the situation before him. Not only was he counting on this, but Janine would be eliminated as well if Spearow didn't do anything. Cupping his hands, Ash yelled out to the Pokémon.

"I thought you were stronger than that! Or are you really going to give up because of one hit? Instead of sulking, you should be getting back up and showing that Pidgeotto what you're really made of!"

His voice echoed across the field, Spearow hearing the words questioning its toughness and looked in the direction of Ash. He had a feeling that the Pokémon didn't take too kindly to the choice words, but Ash didn't care. In this moment, Spearow needed to hear them. And to Ash, he hoped it would work.

"Don't waste your breath," Gary stated, Ash looking over to see his rival standing at the finish with Leaf. He didn't seem to be in a gloating manner though, instead his eyes seemed to be on Spearow. "That thing can't keep up with Pidgeotto when it comes to speed or strength. It's best to just pack it in and make sure your Pokémon doesn't get injured."

"Row..." Spearow muttered out, looking at its own reflection in the water. Hearing both Ash's and Gary's respective words seemed to have reignited the fire within itself; Ash having a feeling that the Tiny Bird Pokémon was not proud of its actions. But unless it got back into it they would lose. Seeing its face turn to one of determination, Ash smirked as Spearow spread its wings and took off, a gust of wind being created from the first flap. Now back into the sky, Spearow seemed to be moving at a much faster speed than before, quickly closing in on Pidgeotto before striking its fellow Flying-Type with a Steel Wing attack. It seemed to cause more damage this time, Pidgeotto flinching in pain only to shoot back with a Wing Attack, the two attacks being equal in strength this time.

"No way!" Romeo's voice called out, Ash turning to look at the booth. Giovanni seemed slightly surprised by the announcer nearly leaning out of their box; had it not been for the glass, Romeo may have toppled right over the edge. "In a fit of pure determination, it seems as if Spearow has used Tailwind to not only increase its speed, but also its momentum so that those attacks are hitting harder than ever before!"

"It's quite a unique way to utilize Tailwind," Giovanni joined in, a smirk crossing his face as Pidgeotto went in for a Quick Attack, Spearow countering with Aerial Ace as the two birds were now in a dog fight. Their bodies battered against each other as both sides rammed into the other, Spearow using its new speed to get in extra hits or dodge an attack with precision. Spinning in midflight, Spearow's body was soon engulfed in streaks of white before flying for Pidgeotto.

The Aerial Ace slammed down onto Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon dipping forward before regaining altitude. Turning back at Spearow, the two Flying-Types locked gazes before flying forward, their wings both glowing. Smashing into each other, sparks flied once more as neither side held an advantage. The duo eventually broke off from their attacks before going at it for another round.

"Usually, Tailwind is used in battle as a support move that allows a Pokémon to move fast. Yet, Spearow here seems to be adjusting its wings at the perfect timing to add strength into his attacks," Giovanni explained, the crowd cheering as Ash could see the first few competitors starting the cave section. Spearow and Pidgeotto likewise were growing closer themselves, but so were the remaining competitors. With the both of them sitting in the middle of the pack, they didn't have much time to waste.

"Pidgeotto, stop wasting time and just finish off this pest!" Gary could be heard calling from the finish line, as if he were growing frustrated at his partner. Or maybe it was nervousness at the prospect of losing. Whatever it was, Ash knew they had to take advantage of the situation. Both Pokémon were panting now, their attacks obviously taking a toll on their endurance and bodies. Yet, Ash was growing worried as he felt the wind starting to die down. Without it, Spearow didn't stand a chance against Pidgeotto. And with its current injuries from clashing with the bird, Spearow would probably be done for in a hit or two.

"Looks like the wind is dying down..." Gary muttered, a smirk crossing his face before snapping his fingers. "This is our chance! Brave Bird and then cross the finish line!"

Ash looked on with worry, the wind having petered out. Spearow was without the one thing that could make this fight even, but he decided to trust in the Tiny Bird Pokémon, believing that it had a plan.

Pidgeotto soared up above the other participants, flying forward as Spearow and Ash waited for the attack. However, the Normal and Flying-Type didn't seem to be in much of a rush, instead waiting until Spearow was now surrounded by other Pokémon, obviously limiting its escape paths. Now that it was its chance, Pidgeotto dive bombed right at Spearow, its body being engulfed in blue flames due to the intense speed and power behind the move. Ash knew what was coming, especially since he had to read a section on Flying-Types for school. It had put him to sleep, but not before learning that Brave Bird was one of the strongest Flying-Type move.

Spearow didn't seem nervous however, instead glaring at the incoming Pidgeotto before smirking at it. This caused Ash to laugh and Gary to look worried at the situation. Right as Pidgeotto was too close to cancel out the attack, Spearow's body flashed white, its opponent flying right through a copy as the Tiny Bird Pokémon raced to the finish line. It had only given him a slight advantage, but Spearow made sure to take advantage of it as Pidgeotto chased after it.

Pushing its body as far as the Normal and Flying-Type could, Spearow strained itself as the finish line was shortly in reach. But, it wasn't enough, Pidgeotto closing the gap and slamming into Spearow's back as the bird was thrown forward and down towards the beachy ground. Ash wanted to call out to his partner, but decided to remain silent and believe in Spearow as Pidgeotto crossed the finish line, Growlithe already off to the next section. As it looked all over for Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon opened its eyes and cried out triumphantly.

"Row! Spearow!" it cried out, spreading its wings and shooting right for the finish line. Crossing it, Ash felt his wristband vibrate, the screen staying green. Zubat then took off into the cave, Ash heading over to help Spearow as Janine continued on to the next finish line with Venomoth and Caterpie.

"You did great, Spearow," Ash began to say, but the disobedient Pokémon faked ignoring him. Ash could see it was listening, but chose to play along to protect its ego. "We may not have won this time, but you proved your might out there today. I'm proud of how you did, now take a nice rest," he stated, recalling the tired bird into its pokeball.

Turning to look at the screen, Ash could see that Zubat was making quick work of the cave section, the camera's showing that it had already caught up to Growlithe and a Diglett, passing the latter and closing in on the former.

 _This is where it really begins,_ Ash thought, to himself, cheering Zubat before making his way to the next finish line. They had all trained for this, there was no way they would be going down without a fight.

* * *

 **Rather long for a normal chapter, but it'll probably be around this length for the next few chapters due to what is coming. Have to get through all of this in only a few chapters, don't want this to take too long and slow down the pacing. Though, things were mostly slow this chapter, but expect them to pick up immediately as things start to get a little crazy for the next few chapters.**

 **Not much else to say overall, I would like to thank AdvancedAlto for a line he uses quite often when talking with him. Namely the whole "the sight of you seems to have given my foot an itch. I had this happen the last time we met, turns out the only cure is to kick your ass" line. Granted it isn't word for word what he said.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	10. Free for All

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, the preliminaries were underway as Ash and Spearow barely made it past the first leg of it.**

 **Ch 10: Free for all**

* * *

Ash watched on, Zubat maneuvering through the cave with little difficulty just as Janine had believed to be the case. The Bat Pokémon's Supersonic allowing it to figure out which paths were dead ends and which would lead to the correct path. Making his way to the finish line of this section, Ash was shocked to see Zubat catching up to the leaders.

"Thanks to its echolocation, Zubat has a distinct advantage over the others currently navigating through the cave," Giovanni spoke up, Ash putting the two announcers' thoughts into the back of his head. "By bouncing its Supersonic around the cave, it can determine where it needs to go. Definitely smart of Janine to send it into this section. Zubat has allowed them to catch up to the front, though there's still a while to go. Gary's Growlithe is using its keen sense of smell to follow the leaders and Brock's Onix is also tearing through the cave with ease."

"Well what else would you expect with a Pokémon who are found in caves?" Romeo asked in response, adjusting his glasses. Ash meanwhile was now at the finish line, waiting in anticipation as the first few made it out of the cave.

"Advantages or not, Mayaka and Rue will do everything in their power to make it through! These two young girls have been holding strong to their lead since the preliminaries first began! Though not too far behind seems to be the group of Bruce and Trent, those two are surprisingly in second place with Kai's Ninetales about to pass them," Romeo continued on, Ash glancing at the screen only to see a Nidorino burst out of the cave, running straight for Mayaka and Rue.

 _They're already onto the third section!?_ Ash thought to himself, Nidorino being recalled while a Machoke sprinted off to the mountainous section. Ash watched on with interest as the Fighting-Type scaled the first cliff and began its climb upwards. Ash quickly turned his attention away, making his way over to Janine and their remaining Pokémon.

"We're not in too bad of shape right now," Janine stated to him, their wristbands still showing green as Onix came barreling outwards with tremendous speed. Brock looked over to them, waving with a smile as a Geodude shot off for the mountains, Kai's Ninetales emerging from the cave now. Ash had a feeling that whatever Pokémon Bruce and Trent were using was now lost in the cave considering how two teams that were behind them were now outside. Geodude took to the rocky ledges, climbing up them with ease while Kai's partner used a Raticate, the Normal-Type jumping to each placement.

"Though, from what it seems like, once a certain number of people reach a specific finish line, those who haven't reached it yet are eliminated," Janine spoke, pointing over to the group sitting around at the end of the water section. To his surprise, there seemed to be about fifteen or so students just sitting there looking on in defeat. He had to wonder if the number advancing each time would be lower than the last, but there was no way for him to tell.

"So, any idea on what we should do then?" Ash asked, Caterpie looking slightly nervous now that it was nearly his turn to go at it. "Or do we just stick to the plan?"

"Stick to the plan," she replied out, Venomoth crying in agreement as Zubat could now be seen approaching the exit to the cave. The Bat Poké wasn't alone however, Growlithe and the Diglett from before now right behind it. "Venomoth should allow us to catch up easily, especially since she'll just fly right over this course while everyone else is climbing it. Caterpie just has to bring it home for us."

Nodding in agreement to her idea, Ash bent down to pick up Caterpie before looking ahead. The rest of the race may have seemed easy in theory, but Ash had a feeling they were in for a tough fight until the end. Turning to face the path he needed to take, Ash sprinted along with Caterpie and Pikachu, passing by the mountain area as he watched Machoke flying through it.

"Priiiii..." Caterpie moaned out in worry, Ash making sure to not rattle the Bug-Type with his running. Seeing the finish line approaching, his small group knew that this would be their final stand.

"Pipipi. Pika! Chupi!" Pikachu stated happily, Caterpie staring down at the Electric-Type as the group came to a stop. Ash took a quick glance at the screen to see just where Venomoth was and it seemed like the Bug and Poison-Type was already off. Ponyta wasn't too far behind it though, and a Gengar was also fazing through the mountains with ease.

"Pikachu is right, Caterpie," Ash started to say, the Bug-Type being placed gently on the ground before Pikachu began to slap his back. The motivation from Pikachu seemed to work for a little, as Caterpie's spirits seemed to be raised. "You'll do just fine. Just keep in mind of our training and focus on the end goal. We don't need to win the whole thing right now, just make a placement that qualifies us."

"Don't waste ya breath, hotshot," Mayaka's voice echoed over to his ears. Turning away from Caterpie, Ash could see the troublemaker staring him down as Machoke started to make his descent down the opposite side of the course. He wasn't alone either, Gengar and Venomoth right behind them. Ash was honestly surprised at the Poison Moth Pokémon's speed, having already caught up to the front just like Janine had said would happen.

"Something like a Caterpie could never keep up with Magneton. That thing probably couldn't keep up with _anything_ if I'm being honest. Though, it will be fun seeing the thing fail here and costing you a chance to get beaten by me," she finished, placing her hands on her hips and smirking. "Ya made it this far, so pat yourself on the back and head home!"

Ash clenched his fists, but didn't say anything; last thing he needed was to make an outburst on national television. Instead, they would just have to show her. Though, he also knew that he couldn't push Caterpie too hard. Watching as Machoke reached the finish line, Ash turned to Caterpie right as Magneton flew towards the trees that were the last obstacle.

"Don't listen to what she says. You'll do just fine, Caterpie, I just know you will! We've trained so hard for this day, and I believe in you. So let's go out there and make it into the actual tournament," Ash stated, Caterpie slumping a moment before hearing Mayaka laugh at them. The taunting voice seemed to do something to Caterpie, the Bug-Type looking much more determined than what any pep talk could do for him.

"Pre!" He cried in determination, eyeing down Mayaka before turning to face the entrance to the forest. As soon as Venomoth crossed the finish line for her section, Caterpie was off. Crawling along the forest floor, Caterpie could see Magneton getting further away from him. Even other Pokémon were now passing him despite his best effort of crawling.

Ash felt bad for Caterpie, the poor guy being passed by everyone as Leaf's Meowth and a Beedrill passed by him. Looking on, he knew that Caterpie wouldn't win if they continued doing this, so he called out to the saddened Bug-Type.

"Caterpie, you can't beat them like this! You need to do your own thing! Try using String Shot to propel yourself forward!" Ash called out, the Bug-Type nodding in agreement before shooting off the substance. The white silk shot forward, wrapping itself around a tree as Caterpie swung himself across the distance before landing on a tree branch while passing by a few other competitors.

"That's something you don't see every day," Romeo muttered much to his excitement. The crowd also seemed to enjoy the way Caterpie was right back into the race. Using another burst of String Shot, Caterpie catapulted itself forward before tumbling across the forest floor.

"Through some quick thinking, Caterpie has put himself close to lead! By using String Shot like it was a sling shot, this Bug-Type vaulted right past the majority of the competition and should have a shot at finishing this race in a strong position."

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I have a small bias towards the Bug-Type," Giovanni spoke up, arms crossed as he leaned forward. Ash's attention was split between the man speaking and his partner, Caterpie taking a moment to get back up after that tumble. Looking at the participants coming from behind, Ash hoped that Caterpie would get back up before he was passed once more.

"That Caterpie belongs to one of my students and I've watched him grown since the first day of class. If there is anything Caterpie isn't, that's a quitter. His ability to use mundane moves such as String Shot for offensive purposes has left me intrigued with his growth," Giovanni finished speaking as Caterpie stood back up, though it seemed like the Beedrill was about to pass him.

"Drilll!" the Bug and Poison-Type screeched out, ramming one of its stingers into Caterpie while it flew by quickly. Caterpie rolled back onto the ground as Meowth passed by, jumping from branch to branch to avoid any interactions with other Pokémon. Caterpie was slow to get up from the scuffle, but just as Giovanni had stated, Ash knew his partner wasn't a quitter.

And just as he thought, Caterpie got back up, rearing his head back before shooting out another silky substance. Only this one was different than the previous one. Striking Beedrill in the back, the substance soon sparked with energy causing the Poison Bee Pokémon to cry out in pain before dropping to the ground for a second. Using this to his advantage, Caterpie then shot off a String Shot, soaring through the forest like before.

"I guess that was a shocking turn of events! Beedrill better learn not to mess with Caterpie any longer unless it wants more of that Electroweb!" Romeo cried out, Giovanni sighing at the awful pun. Ash couldn't help but smile though, it had taken them a while to master Electroweb, but now it was paying off for them.

"Great job, Caterpie! Keep it up and we'll be just fine," Ash called out, hands cupped around his mouth. He could see Janine approaching from the distance, but wasn't sure if she would make it here before the end of the race. Either way, Caterpie seemed in control of the situation. Or at least he was until Beedrill got back up.

"Beeee," the Bug and Poison-Type stated angrily, his two stingers glowing before purple needles shot out of them. Having seen them before, Ash knew all too well that it was a Poison Sting attack. Though, before he could call out to his partner, Caterpie was struck in the back by the attack and then rammed with a powerful Twineedle attack from Beedrill.

Caterpie went to counter, shooting a String Shot attack off towards a tree branch only for Beedrill to cut it in half. Caterpie fell to the ground, the silk hanging lazily from the tree as he tried the idea once more. Only, Beedrill once again cut the silk in half and leaving Caterpie without any options.

"It seems as if Caterpie's story might be ending! His good fortune seems to have run dry against Beedrill! Can this scrappy Bug-Type do anything to prolong defeat?" Romeo declared, but Ash knew differently. He just knew Caterpie had a plan to take down this thing.

That was when Ash noticed what Caterpie was creating. He wasn't trying to swing away, but instead pull Beedrill into a false sense of security. The torn pieces of his previous String Shots were hanging around the area from the two branches next to Beedrill while a third one that was just launched had been at Beedrill's base. Three pieces of silk now hung in close proximity to Beedrill or were attached to the Poison Bee Pokémon.

It was then that Caterpie launched off his next attack. The one that Ash had a feeling would end this unless Beedrill saw through Caterpie's plan. Launching off an Electroweb, Caterpie and Ash watched on as Beedrill avoided this one unlike the previous attacks. Ash grit his teeth, having thought it would have worked. Though, this seemed to not be Caterpie's plan at all.

"Pri!" Caterpie cried out once more, shooting another Electroweb as Beedrill dodged it again. This one however landed onto the String Shot hanging from a tree branch, sending the electricity surging into the tree. That was when Ash noticed the previous Electroweb hanging from the opposite String Shot. Launching another one off, Caterpie had it connect to his previous two Electroweb attacks, creating a giant electrical barrier. It seemed as if the Bug-Type didn't want any distractions while fighting.

"Amazing! With some quick thinking, Caterpie has blocked off the path so that no Pokémon can advance without taking a risk at being electrocuted!" Romeo declared as Caterpie lowered itself and began charging Beedrill. The Bug and Poison-Type went to move, but found itself stuck to a tree branch due to the String Shot on its base. Lowering itself slightly, Caterpie missed his attack only to turn back around.

"It is an interesting idea by Caterpie. In theory, he's boxed himself in with someone stronger than himself. Though, Beedrill is at a severe disadvantage currently. Even if he breaks free of the branch, he has that silk attached to him and Caterpie could use it as a way to connect it to his giant Electroweb. Add into the equation that Beedrill has to make sure that silk doesn't hit the trees flowing with electricity and Caterpie has his opponent right where he wants it," Giovanni explained, Ash hearing a sound of pride in his voice. As if the man was joyous of Caterpie's development.

"Though, Caterpie is the same way. If he touches that giant Electroweb, well...you could say it's all over!" Romeo countered, but Giovanni just smirked.

"That's where the fun comes from. Caterpie has boxed himself in between someone stronger than him and a giant electric field of energy. There is no escape for him, so he can't hold back. There's a saying I've heard before 'you achieve survival by fighting from a position of certain death'. Well, Caterpie put himself into one and now we're going to see his true strength right here," Giovanni explained while Caterpie launched another String Shot.

Beedrill flew out of the way before being snapped back towards the branch it was stuck to. Flying towards Caterpie, the Poison Bee Pokémon launched off another Poison Sting attack only for Caterpie to dodge with a String Shot. The silk grabbed ahold of a branch, bringing Caterpie to eye level with Beedrill now.

"Pri! Caterpie, pri!" the Bug-Type cried out, launching off a series of String Shot in multiple directions before shooting another right at Beedrill. The Bug and Poison-Type tried to avoid it, but soon found itself unable to move at all. To Ash's shock, it had been caught in a giant web similar to what Caterpie did to Koffing!

"No way!" Ash shouted out, amazed at Caterpie's quick thinking and fake out on Beedrill. "I didn't even think of doing something like that, Caterpie is definitely something else!"

"It was pretty smart, I'll give ya that," Mayaka muttered in agreement, her Magneton crossing the finish line in first place, followed shortly after by Meowth and then a Dugtrio. "Faking out Beedrill by creating a giant electricity filled web only for his real plan being to immobilize him. By making Beedrill be concerned about its movements cause of the possibility of being fried, he couldn't stop Caterpie's assault of String Shot. One wrong move and it was all over for either side.

"I'll admit, that Caterpie there is a smart Bug-Type. Too bad it won't do you any good if he doesn't finish," Mayaka stated, a grin on her face as Ash turned back to Caterpie and the field.

The other competitors were now approaching, a Raichu slicing through the web easily before running further along. Knowing that he had to get going, Caterpie left the trapped Beedrill in its current location before shooting a String Shot off towards the direction of the finish line. Soaring through the trees now, Caterpie seemed to be glowing, Ash thinking that it was just from all the excitement he had been through. Though it wasn't that at all as evidenced by the fact his body began to change shape.

Shooting off one more String Shot, Caterpie soared through the air as the silk attached to his mouth was cut off, his body landed on the ground before rolling to a stop. As the light died down, Caterpie had vanished and in his place, was what seemed to be a chrysalis laying there.

"I...I can't believe it!" Romeo stuttered out, even the crowd shocked at the sudden event that occurred. "In a stunning turn of events, it appears that Caterpie has evolved into a Metapod!"

Ash didn't know how to react, excitement bubbling up inside of him from his first evolved Pokémon. He just wanted to run out there and congratulate Caterpie...or rather Metapod now, but knew better than to do so. Instead, he watched Metapod on the screen as he shot out one more String Shot, having it attach to another tree branch before swinging itself over to the finish line. Landing there, Ash made his way over to the spot where Metapod landed, a large smile upon his face.

"You did it, Metapod!" Ash cried out, lifting the newly evolved Bug-Type into his arms. The Cocoon Pokémon didn't reply at all, choosing to just sit there in silence while Ash celebrated. Though Metapod remained quiet, Ash knew he was quite happy with himself; especially with the way he handled himself against Beedrill. Still carrying Metapod, Ash made his way from the finish line and off to the side as more Pokémon made their way through.

"Caterpie was amazing out there, he really gave it his all out there. He even managed to evolve into a Metapod!" Janine stated happily, the young ninja finally making her way over to Ash. The Pallet Town native merely nodded in agreement as the last few competitors crossed over the finish line, a loud buzzing sound filling the stadium as if to signal the end. Words couldn't describe how proud he was of his partner. Even when put in a tough spot, he pulled through and delivered them a chance to advance on.

"Metapod, you were amazing out there. Take a nice, long rest," he stated, a smile still plastered on his face as he pulled out the Bug-Type's pokeball. Recalling the Cocoon Pokémon into the capture device, Ash's attention was swiftly pulled towards the screen.

On it, the images had changed once more from views of the course to another timer. This one already counting down from ten minutes as Ash scratched his head in confusion. Even Janine seemed to have no clue as to what it was all about, a puzzled expression on her own face. Before Ash could even ask a question, he felt an arm slung around his shoulders, Brock now standing next to him along with Ritchie.

"It shouldn't be much of a surprise that we all made it through. It seems as though everyone who made it past is from the Battle course," Brock stated, Ash's eyes still glued to that number counting down. Whatever it was counting to, he didn't like it one bit. Especially since it could mean anything.

"Well, we have gone through classes to better ourselves and our Pokémon. So it's only natural that the majority, if not all, of us are part of that course. Though, this is where things are going to get harder," Ritchie joined in, Ash looking at the boy to see his gaze narrowed in the direction of the others. Namely Kai stuck out the most to Ash, the boy having stated his intentions to beat him. "Only the best of our freshman class is left. And with people like Kai and Mayaka...well, we're going to have our hands full."

Ash was about to respond to Ritchie's claims, but his voice was drowned out by Romeo. The announcer getting back into it as Ash felt the entire stadium shake. Before his eyes, the field that they were just using seemed to disappear, lowering itself down underneath the stadium.

"Congratulations to all who advanced, though don't think things will get any easier for you! In just a few short minutes, you'll all be shown how the finals of your Class Battle will be completed. So sit back and relax for the time being, because trust me, you'll need all the time you can get," the overly enthusiastic announcer cried out, Giovanni remaining silent as the timer now reached six minutes. Ash wondered just what that last sentence meant, or if it was hiding something behind it. He didn't seem to be the only one, as multiple trainers were now sitting down against the back walls. He could even see a few of them getting a quick drink of water as the timer continued to tick away.

"I don't like this," Ritchie stated, their small group looking at him in confusion. The young boy didn't wait for any questions, instead continuing on as the stadium began to shake once more. "They're telling us to rest up as if a long battle is coming. And all of this after we just put our Pokémon through a tolling preliminary. It's as if they want to see how our endurance holds up."

"Couldn't it just be that they want to just push us?" Ash asked, unsure of the entire tournament having any hidden agendas. At most, they probably just wanted to give the crowd a good show for the preliminaries. That thought was quickly squashed the moment Ash saw the field rising out from under the stadium. "What in the..."

"This isn't any ordinary tournament I take it," Brock joined in, the group stunned from the field. Instead of a simple grass or water field, there seemed to be a mixture of the field they had just used. Only this one was different.

Instead of it set up in a race format of each field transitioning into the next, this one seemed to just be a mangled-up combination of them all. In the exact center was a grassy plain with what seemed to be a mountain sticking up from the center of the area, a forest located around one section of the plains. A river seemed to run right by the mountain and cut across the plains before heading down a hill and towards a lake that was surrounded by trees on the opposite side.

"That's a big field for individual matches," Ash muttered, the timer finally hitting zero as a buzzer went off, this one louder than the others as the field came to a rest. Looking around, Ash could tell that his fellow classmates who had moved on were also wondering what was happening.

Luckily for them, Romeo was on the case, announcing to them all just what was to come. "Alright, let's get this tournament rolling along! After racing against your fellow classmates, fifty of you have advanced to this stage of the event where things will only get harder! Previous years we've held normal events like the always standard one-on-one battles, but today we're breaking boundaries!" he shouted out, cameras floating above the field as the screens showed different sections of the arena.

"Instead of each one of you going individually, we're instead throwing you all into the ring at once! A fifty man battle royal; last one standing is the winner! So get up onto that stage, don't be shy! Pick any area you like and prepare yourselves for this battle!" he finished stating, the students not moving at first. It took Kai walking onto the field without any worry. Others soon followed after him, slowly but surely everyone walking out onto the field as they prepared themselves for whatever was to come.

"The rules are rather simple; one Pokémon per student and when that Pokémon can no longer battle, you're eliminated," Romeo finished stating, spinning the microphone around in his hand before sitting back down. Ash just let off a nervous chuckle as he moved onto the field, his friends right behind him as they took a spot on the grassy plain.

"Stick together, they'll be less likely to attack us if we stay in a group," Ritchie spoke up, Brock and Janine nodding in agreement while Ash sighed. He wanted to complain and say that it isn't any fun this way, but knew he wouldn't get anywhere with it. "They'll try and pick off the stragglers first, so once this begins, everyone stand with our backs to each other. That way we can cover our blind spots."

"And if anyone is dumb enough to attack us, we'll just team up on them," Brock joined in, Ash liking the idea of battling, but not in anything more than a one-on-one. He wanted to have good battles with his classmates, that way he could prove he deserved to be in the elite class. "Don't chase anyone, it's best that we conserve stamina for the end. That way we won't be tired when it's time to face the likes of Mayaka, Kai or Gary."

Without another word from either their own group or the announcers, Ash and the others quickly chose their partners; Ash going with Pikachu, Janine choosing Venomoth, Ritchie going with Sparky and Brock going with Onix. Getting into their formation, Ash could hear Romeo declaring the start of the event as students seemed to clash immediately.

An explosion occurred off into the distance, Ash immediately looking at the screens to see what happened. Catching sight of Kai and Ninetales, Ash assumed that the boy had been attacked, only for the plan to not go well. Seeing two quick eliminations, Ash was shocked to see Kai make quick work of his first opponents. It was almost as if he had no interest in trying here, but instead to rush through it to get all the way to the end. In that moment of looking away, Ash knew someone would take advantage of his mistake; that being exactly the case as a Sandslash appeared from under the ground.

"Sandslash!" the Ground-Type shouted out, shooting the quills off of its back and towards Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon dodged with ease, avoiding each of the tiny needles while the others moved as well. Knowing that this was his fault, Ash called out for a Thunderbolt attack to push Sandslash backwards.

Pikachu nodded in agreement, leaping high into the sky as his body built up the electrical charge. His fur bristled with electricity before shooting it all out towards his opponent during his downward descent. "Pika...chuuuu!" he shouted out as his body fell back towards the grassy field. A few explosions occurred in the background, Ash making out what seemed to be Mayaka's group ganging up on a single trainer, but he chose to ignore them for now.

The Thunderbolt finally crashed into Sandslash, the move proving to be useless as the Ground-Type shrugged it off before slamming its claws into the ground. Its trainer laughed for a moment before calling for a Stone Edge, the familiar blue stones shooting up out of the ground as they were heading straight for the descending Pikachu.

"We've got this! Onix, break those stones with a Gyro Ball! Make sure they don't come close to Pikachu and the others!" Brock called out, sweeping his hand to the side as his trusty partner sped from next to him. Ash was glad the others were here now, they were able to cover for his earlier mistake.

"Warrrrkkk!" the Rock Snake Pokémon declared as his body spun quickly, a silver circle forming around the outside of the spin. The spinning Rock and Ground-Type flew into the approaching Stone Edge, shattering the rocks into bits of dust before slamming himself into Sandslash. The move proved quite useful, allowing an opening for Janine as Venomoth used Psybeam; the multicolored beam smashing right into Sandslash's chest and confusing him.

The Mouse Pokémon stumbled around due to its confusion, launching off a Sand-Attack straight at its trainer. During this, Pikachu had managed to land back on the ground unharmed, Ash still unsure of why his Thunderbolt proving ineffective. Though, he did take the advantage given to him, looking to Brock as the duo raced for their opponent.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

"Tackle, Onix!"

Both trainers punched forward with their commands, the two Pokémon racing forward as a white light enveloped Pikachu. His speed increased while running across the field until finally slamming into Sandslash's chest. The impact seemed to break the Ground-Type free from its confusion, but it was too late as Onix steamrolled right through it with a Tackle. His head slamming into the entire body of Sandslash, completely tackling it (and its trainer by extension) backwards and away from their group. Though, they weren't worried about that one trainer returning, especially since Sandslash seemed to have fainted from that final attack.

"And with a coordinated effort, the group of Ash, Ritchie, Brock and Janine manage to completely overpower their opponent!" Romeo cried out, Ash paying him little attention as the screens showcased Mayaka and her Magneton taking out three opponents with ease. Elsewhere, he could here Gary commanding Wartortle in battle, the duo seemingly playing with their opponent. "Those working in groups like these four will have a better chance of surviving to the end, but that doesn't mean everyone will work together."

"That moved fast," Ash breathed out, Pikachu climbing up onto his shoulder as the others nodded in agreement. None of them were lowering their guards, so Ash quickly raised his once more. "I didn't expect someone to come after us so quickly, especially like that. Because of it, I forgot that Electric-Type moves have no effect on Ground-Types."

"You have to be smarter than that, Ash. I know it sounds harsh, but right now we can't survive a mistake against someone strong," Ritchie replied, Ash watching as their eyes scanned the area for any approaching trainers. Off in the distance, it seemed that Mayaka was regrouping with Rue and their other friends before splitting off again; planning their next attack no doubt. "This guy was alone and we took care of him with ease, but what about when there are more trainers? There's no room for a rookie mistake right now."

Ash knew Ritchie meant no harm with his comment, but it didn't hurt any less because of that. Ritchie had been right; Ash made a rookie mistake. And if it hadn't been for his friends being here, who knows how the entire battle would have ended for him and Pikachu.

"Forget about that for the time being, we have company!" Brock's voice shouted out, Ash looking in his direction as a Scyther came flying for them. On their opposite side, a Tauros was likewise stampeding for their group. It seemed as if the two trainers were trying to split their attention and possibly weaken any plans.

"We've got them now, Scyther! Night Slash on that Pikachu!"

"Tauros, ram right through them with Giga Impact!" the two students called out in unison, their partners rushing forward. Scyther's sickles glowed a purplish hue while Tauros soon was engulfed in a white and purple light, energy surging off of his body as it rushed forward.

Ash had no time to react, Scyther slashing down upon Pikachu before he could issue a command. Tauros likewise was already rushing into them, Sparky and Venomoth being smashed into by the raging Normal-Type. Pikachu skidded along the grassy plain before rolling to a stop next to their friends.

"Pika..." the Electric-Type muttered out, standing back up as the others quickly closed ranks. It seemed like Scyther and Tauros were coming back around for a second attack; an Aerial Ace and Horn Attack respectively. Pikachu and the others braced themselves for a collision, but nothing seemed to strike them. Instead, to Ash's surprise, Onix was now wrapping itself around them. It seemed almost like a protective barrier of sorts as his rock-hard exterior allowed the attacks to bounce off harmlessly.

"Nice thinking, Brock," Janine pointed out, the older boy merely nodding in approval. "Onix can take those hits without any worries due to his exterior. Unlike the others, he's easily the strongest when it comes to defense between the four of us."

"Warrrrkk," the Rock and Ground-Type cried out, whipping his tail outwards to trip Tauros. Scyther seemed to get away for the time being, taking to the air before circling back around with two glowing sickles. This time however, they were white instead of purple, Ash wondering just what it meant.

"Scy! Scyther!" the Bug and Flying-Type shouted out before slamming its glowing sickles onto Onix's head. The attack caused the Rock Snake Pokémon roared out in pain, stumbling backwards as his body uncurled. This movement gave Tauros all the room he needed, ramming right into the sheltered group once more before sending their bodies careening into Onix's laid out figure.

"That must have been Brick Break! A Fighting-Type move would be super effective against Onix," Ritchie cried out, their small group getting back up as they all shook off the blows. Ash had to admit, despite the amount of times they were struck, it hadn't seemed to hurt their Pokémon too much.

"This gives me an idea though..." the young boy trailed off, his words being interrupted by Scyther and Tauros once more. Ash and Janine issued a Thunderbolt and Psybeam respectively, but their targets merely charged through the attack with little damage; Scyther slamming its now purple sickles down onto Pikachu while Tauros slammed his horns into Venomoth.

"It appears that the group composed of four are having some trouble despite their advantage in numbers," Romeo pointed out, Ash gritting his teeth a moment as Venomoth lifted Pikachu off of the ground and away from another attack. It wasn't for long though, Scyther flying up after them.

"Even if they have things planned out, sometimes it's intuition and reaction time that helps a trainer overcome a disadvantage. Right now, the group down there seem to be stiff, almost like they're relying too much on each other," Giovanni pointed out, Ash listening to the words before being drawn away by Pikachu's cry.

"Pika...chuuuuu!" the Electric-Type cried out, sending a weaker Thunder Shock out, wanting to avoid hurting Venomoth. Scyther redirected the attack elsewhere, the small blast exploding out into the forest. The Mantis Pokémon continued its assault, landing another Night Slash as Pikachu was dropped by Venomoth.

Spiraling through the air, Pikachu release his Thunderbolt attack in hopes of landing a blow on one of them. Luckily, Pikachu managed to strike Tauros, the Normal-Type running around in frustration from the shock before colliding into Onix. The Rock Snake Pokémon appeared unaffected by the electrically charged Tauros, instead knocking the Wild Bull Pokémon away from himself with his tail. Tauros rolled along the field, slamming his hoofs into the ground to stop his momentum before charging right at Sparky.

"That's it!" Ritchie finally called out, Sparky jumping over Tauros as Pikachu landed onto the Normal-Type's back. Tauros immediately shook him off, causing Pikachu to land on the ground with a loud "thud".

"What's it, Ritchie?" Ash asked, both Pikachu and Sparky using a double Thunderbolt as the combo slowed down Tauros slightly. The slowdown in momentum gave Onix all the time he needed, wrapping his body around the Normal-Type and crushing it with a Bind attack. Seeing this, Scyther's trainer called for the Mantis Pokémon to dispose of Venomoth and help out Tauros.

"Scy!" it cried out, slashing its sickles across the sky as a powerful blast of wind energy struck Venomoth. The attack caused the Bug and Poison-Type to lose her balance in the air, giving Scyther all the time to escape and soar towards Onix. Sparky jumped between Onix and the now approaching Scyther.

Readying himself for a Thunderbolt, Sparky was knocked aside by a Brick Break attack, but not without launching a small amount of electricity. It wasn't enough to inflict pain, but the Mantis Pokémon sparked with electricity, its movements seeming slower as it landed another Brick Break onto Onix's head. The blow once more caused Onix to release his grip, Tauros breaking free as his body glowed a dark purple.

"Moooooo," he cried out, kicking Onix right in the midsection (or what Ash assumed was a midsection for the Rock Snake Pokémon), causing him to topple over.

"Are you gonna say what's on your mind or not?" Janine snapped out, Venomoth now back into action as she flew back down towards the field. In the distance, they could hear other battles coming to an end, the screens revealing that eight trainers had been defeated so far since they first began this event. "Because if you keep it to yourself any longer, things may not end well for us!"

"Right!" Ritchie replied, nodding in approval before pointing towards Onix. "Have Venomoth hide within Onix's body. Ash, get Pikachu onto Onix's head and Sparky will join him," he explained, no one quite understanding the plan at the time. Instead, they merely agreed to it, Pikachu using Quick Attack to collide with Tauros head on before skidding off to the side.

Scampering away, Pikachu made it to Onix, launching a Thunderbolt to keep Scyther at bay. Using their small opening now, Venomoth soared towards the rest of the group, Sparky providing support from a distance as Scyther and Tauros were forced to dance around the multiple Thunderbolt attacks. Once within range, Onix wrapped his body around Venomoth, protecting her from the outside battle. Sparky now made his move, dashing across the field but not before sliding between the legs of Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon having tried to trample him, but instead was shocked by a small bolt of electricity.

Making it to Onix, Sparky dashed up the body, meeting Pikachu at the head before Sparky's cheeks sparked with electricity. Pikachu understood what needed to be done, the duo launching off a joint Thunderbolt attack. However, instead of firing off into multiple directions, the attacks were rather targeting Onix's body.

Electricity flowed through the Rock and Ground-Type's body, a golden glow radiating off of him. Though, he didn't seem to be in any danger, a fact that wasn't unnoticed by Ash. Instead, it was their opponents who didn't see what was happening, issuing their next attacks as Scyther rushed forward with another Brick Break. Tauros right beside his partner with a Giga Impact.

"This seems to be their final stand! Can Onix hold up against this tag team attack or is it the end for our group of four!?" Romeo asked.

Ash paid him little attention, instead watching on in shock as both Scyther and Tauros were shocked with electricity. It didn't make sense to Ash, neither Pikachu or Sparky were targeting their opponents with their Thunderbolt attacks.

"It worked perfectly!" Ritchie cried out, snapping his fingers in excitement as Scyther and Tauros were stunned from the attacks. The due seeming more shaken up than they should be, as if the electrical surge was strengthened from the earlier shocks Sparky had shot into their bodies. "By using Onix's body as a lightning rod, we were able to direct all of our strength into one location. Mixed with our opponents' tendency to rely on physical attacks and it became a game of cat and mouse.

"Sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I had to let them gain a false sense of security. That's why I didn't finish my sentence earlier; I couldn't give away our chance to win. Though I needed it to look like we were staying on the defensive, so I had Venomoth hide within Onix," he finished explaining, Onix uncurling himself to reveal Venomoth unharmed. Pointing forward, Ritchie called out to Sparky for one final Thunderbolt.

Venomoth joined in, using a Psybeam as the two attacks merged together, growing in size before smashing down into their targets. The blast dug through the grassy plain, ripping up chunks of the field before exploding outwards. A gust of wind shot outward, Ash grabbing for his hat to keep it from blowing away. Dust clouded his vision, unable to see their opponents though the sound of Pikachu scampering towards him allowed his body to relax. If Pikachu felt it was over, then the battle had been won.

To little surprise, the dust finally settled to reveal both Scyther and Tauros having been defeated from the combined blast. Ash could even hear Romeo crying out about Ritchie's plan and how there were only forty students remaining, but he didn't care much for that. Not with the person standing across from their group, her voice and laugh giving away her location. Standing there with a large grin was none other than Mayaka, the girl cracking her knuckles as Magneton floated next to her. There were no signs of Rue or Thad, but it didn't mean Ash lowered his guard.

Turning to get a good look at the student standing across from them, not surprised in the least at them having already shown up for a battle. "You showed up a lot sooner than I expected. Guess that just means it's time to settle this then," he stated, hands raised by his sides as Pikachu got low to the ground. Ritchie and the others moved closer to Ash, their own partners ready to jump in at a moment's notice. But before anyone could issue a command, Mayaka made a strange motion, the ground exploding outwards in a golden blaze before everything vanished from Ash's sight.

* * *

"Magneton, use Flash Cannon!" Mayaka commanded, the Electric and Steel-Type screeching in agreement as a ball of silver energy formed in between his three body parts. Focusing on his opponent, Magneton released the concentrated from his hold, the beam shooting outwards and striking the Raticate. The blast proved too much for the Normal-Type, ending the battle as Mayaka strode towards the remaining two trainers.

"And with a coordinated effort, the group of Ash, Ritchie, Brock and Janine manage to completely overpower their opponent!" Romeo cried out, Mayaka keeping her attention on her opponents. Cracking her knuckles, the young girl smirked before calling for a Thunder attack, the blast ridding her of the pests.

"Tired of playing with the simpletons I see," Thad spoke up, appearing from the shadows with a Gengar by his side. Mayaka cast him a glance as Rue also came out from her hiding spot. The smirk on her face died down as the screen showed off an image of that Ash Ketchum and his friends after they managed to take down a Sandslash.

"I wouldn't put it that way," she replied, the trio making their way up the mountain that stood in the middle of the field. Climbing it with ease, they were soon greeted by the fourth member of their group; the boy having rode up the structure with help from his Dugtrio.

"I've just got bigger items to attend to," she finished saying, Rue nodding in agreement while Thad merely raised an eyebrow. Down below, her target seemed to already be in another battle, this time against a Scyther and Tauros. "Gotta show that hotshot just what he's dealing with around here."

Running a hand through his hair, Thad let out a rather audible sigh, Mayaka glaring at him for the action. Moving his hands into his pockets, Thad and Gengar exchanged smirks. "You're interested in that Neanderthal, aren't you? Why else would you focus on such a buffoon so much; he hasn't offered any showing of exemplary skills and yet you've made him worth our time."

Mayaka smashed her fist against Thad's face, the boy rubbing at the sore spot while Mayaka laughed out, her voice echoing across the field. "You'd like that. But it ain't that at all. Just have some orders to keep a close eye on the brat, push him to his limits."

"Oh? You told him about Ash?" Rue asked, perking up from Mayaka's last statement. Despite the conversation, said girl kept her eyes down on the field, watching as Ash and his friends were still battling. "You never mentioned that you were in contact with him."

"Never said I wasn't. And it was only after the first day here, I needed to tell someone about the trashing I gave hotshot," Mayaka replied, the feelings of adrenaline beginning to swell up within her as thoughts from her last match with that Ketchum boy ran through her mind. "They were surprised about a Ketchum being here and asked me to keep a close eye on him, to do everything I could to make his life difficult and to not relax on the boy. I would have picked on him regardless, but because of this, I can't even enjoy playing with the weaklings here at the Class Battle. I have to place all my focus on Ash."

"Quite the conundrum isn't it," Thad mussed over the announcement, Mayaka shaking her head in annoyance with the boy. She wished he would just talk normally, or better yet, not at all.

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl crouched into a squat, Magneton floating right beside her as her eyes stayed glued onto Ash. For some reason, the boy frustrated her and also had her interest piqued. Even without being asked to go after him, she knew that he would have still garnered her attention just from their interactions on their first day at the school.

"Well, here's the plan," she spoke up, Rue moving closer while Thad merely gestured with his hands to continue on. Their other acquaintance (if Mayaka could even call the kid one. Especially since they had just picked him up randomly to have equal numbers against Ash and his friends) stared off into the sky, Mayaka noticing he had little care for the events unfolding around them. "I need that Ketchum boy separated from his friends immediately. Otherwise he'll have a crutch to lean on and never show us what he's really made of. So what we'll do first is draw him out into the open.

"After that happens, Kumo the daydreamer over there and his Dugtrio blast the ground apart, sending everyone flying in different directions," she explained, smashing a fist into her open palm. It was rather simple, but Mayaka felt that it would all work out, especially if she was able to distract Ash long enough.

"How do you plan to draw him out? Especially once his friends see us," Rue spoke up, the group looking down to now see Onix glowing a golden tinge.

"Easy, I jump down there and use myself as bait. Hotshot wants to beat me badly, so if I get down there and keep him focused on me, Kumo can blow the entire section up. Though, make sure you don't kill them. I need the one with the Pikachu alive," Mayaka replied, her three acquaintances shrugging in agreement to her statement. Everything seemed to be working out for her, all they needed to do now was to wait until the fight below them was finished.

"Though, please tell me if I can have some good old fashion fun once your plan is set into motion," Thad asked, strumming his fingers against the side of his leg. Mayaka rolled her eyes at the question, knowing full well what his definition of "fun" was. Nodding her head, Thad grinned deviously at the prospect of letting loose against these trainers.

"Great plan, probably would work on him too," a new voice called out, Mayaka cursing herself for not making sure the place was secure before speaking. Looking around the area, the young girl soon caught sight of the remaining two trainers from Pallet Town standing by one of the ledges. "Ash isn't exactly the brightest when it comes to things like sneak attacks, so if you want to catch him off guard that plan is your best choice. Though, you better finish him in one chance, otherwise it'll come back to haunt you."

"I doubt you'll permit it to occur though," Thad replied, looking down at the boy. Mayaka wasn't worried about Gary Oak or the girl with him, especially since the battle down below seemed to be ending thanks to that crazy strategy Ash's group had used. "Being an associate of Ash Ketchum, you'll probably engage us and hinder our plans. And with you being a rather strong trainer, I don't like our odds against you."

Gary let off a laugh, an action that confused Mayaka and Thad to the point the girl looked away from her target and finally at the young boy. "Please, saying Ash and I are friends is a stretch. At best you could call us rivals, and only because I want to crush him into the ground and prove I'm the best trainer from Pallet Town.

"So go ahead and gang up on him, but you better listen to the advice I gave you. Don't let Ash linger on the battlefield," Gary finished speaking, riding down the mountain on the shell of his Wartortle. The entire conversation seemed off to Mayaka. As if Gary was genuinely trying to help them, but at the same time he was warning them to not get involved with Ash unless absolutely necessary.

Shaking her head, Mayaka scoffed at the young boy before he left her field of view. Off in the distance, it seemed that Kai and Paul were in battles against other trainers as well, Mayaka wondering when she should have to face them herself. And if she did, what her plan of attack would be. She had been taught to not rush in without a plan, to treat every battle like it was part of a war. And this tournament was no different, especially with multiple battles occurring all around her.

Standing up, the young girl stretched her muscles, the wind blowing her wild hair behind her body before coming back into its usual position. "Time to get going," she stated triumphantly, slamming a foot down onto the mountain she stood on before jumping forward. She could hear Thad laughing while Rue gasped, but she was never one to wait around. Battles, yeah, she knew she needed to be cautious. But here she could act on instinct and that was exactly what she did, her body falling out of the air, heading straight for the ground only for Magneton to catch her.

"Magne!" he cried out, slowly lowering her until her feet touched softly onto the grass. Praising Magneton, Mayaka looked up to the mountain, seeing the rest of her acquaintances making their way down and towards their target. It was time to send this battle into a state of war. Take the definitive action that would place her in an advantageous situation while fulfilling her orders.

"Yo, Hotshot!" she shouted out while cracking her knuckles, Ash turning to face her. Her grin held strong, the glare in Ash's eyes only giving her more enjoyment as they both stared each other down. She felt slightly on edge though, as if his eyes were drilling right through her; yet, she accepted it. She _wanted_ this feeling, as if it pushed her harder to want to destroy whatever was inside of him that made him how he was.

"You showed up a lot sooner than I expected. Guess that just means it's time to settle this then," he stated, hands raised by his sides as Pikachu got low to the ground. Ritchie and the others moved closer to Ash, their own partners ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

Mayaka didn't respond, instead choosing to stand there and continue cracking her knuckles. The situation was almost ready, the trap about to be sprung on this group. Though, the one she worried the most about was easily the ninja girl, if anyone could see through their plan it would be her. Not to mention that she was probably the strongest one out of the four. Disposing of her would be the hardest. Seeing everyone finally in range of the attack, she made her move. Keeping her intentions hidden, Mayaka made a slight motion with her head. Ash seemed to pick up on it, but it was far too late to issue any warnings.

"Dugtrio, Earth Power!" a voice called out, Mayaka knowing it as Kumo. The calmness present within it even causing her to shudder for a moment; that boy seemingly having no care in the world for anything. It was by pure luck they ran into him when they did. Though, she had no intention of keeping him around once his work was finished. And it wasn't as if he had any intentions of staying either.

The ground began to shake, glowing a golden blaze before erupting outwards from underneath Ash and his friends. Mayaka watched on happily as the four were thrown across the field, Ash separated from them now.

 _Great! Now let's go hunting_ , she thought to herself, watching the four trainers be thrown to different areas of the field. The blast was stronger than Mayaka had expected, though it didn't seem to hurt them too badly, just separate them as she asked. Though, she was going to have to remind Kumo to hold back a little next time; Ash was _her_ target.

"And what is the next stage of our operation?" Thad asked, appearing from the shadows of a nearby tree, Gengar emerging out of the boy's own shadow. "Do we pursue the target immediately or allow him time to recuperate?"

"What do you think?" Mayaka shot back, Rue laughing at her response as the leader crossed her arms. She had half a thought to hit Thad, but knew better right now. "We're going after that Ketchum brat and destroying him now!"

"I thought I warned you that Ash was off limits for you," a cold voice joined in, the group of four looking around only for a Flamethrower to shoot out at them. Mayaka and the others jumped backwards, avoiding the attack with ease.

Walking from the same location of the attack was none other than Kai, the young student looking pissed off at the group, Ninetales growling right beside him, the Fire-Type low to the ground. Mayaka wondered if the beast could sense Dugtrio hiding under the ground or if they were just being cautious around four opponents.

"I specifically told you he was mine! So now we'll have to settle this with a battle," he finished speaking, no emotion present on his face as the duo moved closer. Mayaka wasn't expecting this to happen already, Kai getting in their way, but here he was.

She figured it would be a long battle, motioning for the rest of her group to get ready. The three of them crouching low to the ground (and Kumo who stood there apathetically) they were ready to go to war.

* * *

 **And that's that. The battle royal begins as Mayaka makes an early attack on Ash and his friends. Now, who is this person she contacted and why does he have an interest in Ash? That'll come later, but it probably won't be who you'll expect. Or maybe you will, who knows. Either way, things are getting heated now as the students are now dropping and Ash has to prepare for any other attacks from Mayaka.**

 **And Caterpie also evolved, the little Bug-Type proving that size and strength isn't all that determines a victory. Though, does his usual strategy work now that he's a Metapod, or will Ash need something else now?**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	11. Survive

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, the battle royal began with Ash and his friends being targeted by Mayaka and separating them. Though, things don't seem to be looking too well for her either, with Kai facing down her group.**

 **Ch 11: Survive**

* * *

"Ohohohohoho! It appears you've decided to finally make a move," Thad spoke, placing an arm in front of his body. To Kai, the boy seemed to be bowing slightly, as if welcoming the challenge to face him. Though the manner he did so felt like an insult, not that he could really tell. "You're title of the strongest in our pitiful class only exists since I've never been necessitated to show my true strength. How will your composure endure facing a being of greater power?"

"Shut up," Kai replied, staring down the four students. He didn't have much of a plan to face them all at once, but he wasn't going to let them get away. Ash was his target to claim, not theirs. "Scum like yourself don't stand a chance against me. Don't even try to put up an act," he finished stating, his voice sounding emotionless as Thad seemed unraveled by him.

"You dare mock me!? You wouldn't even last five minutes in a battle against me!" the usually calm boy replied, shouting out to the point spit flew from his mouth. Kai watched on in boredom as Mayaka placed an arm in front of the blond, his little spew coming to an end as his Gengar floated forward. It was as if he was willing to fight Ninetales all on his own, as evident by Mayaka making a small motion; the slight nod of her head not going unnoticed, Kai scanning the area only to see Rue and her Machoke sprinting away from them.

He could tell they had no intention of fighting a prolonged battle against him, but he also had no intention of letting them escape. If they wanted Ash's friends, he wouldn't stop them; the boy of his desires was another story though. No one was touching him until he had a shot at Ash.

"Ninetales, cut off their escape route! Flamethrower!" he shouted out, swinging his arm across his body. The Fire-Type leapt into action, its maw already overflowing with the deadly flames only for them to spew outwards. Shooting off in a straight line, the flames seemed destined to strike Machoke's retreating figure.

"Sandstorm," the cold voice of Kumo whispered out, Dugtrio shooting out of the ground. The Mole Pokémon cried out in agreement, a large sandstorm soon raging and blocking the encroaching flames. Kai was shocked from the sudden command, having paid the boy little attention before. But now that he was looking at him, he could easily see a shockingly similar complexion with him. His body looking almost identical to him, his height being a few inches shorter the only difference between them.

"I have no intention to win this dumb thing, so you three get going," the emotionless boy continued on, staring up at the clouds for a moment before throwing his hands into his pockets. Dugtrio kept the Sandstorm raging, but managed to shrink it, enclosing himself and Kai; the others were merely observers at this point.

"And already Kumo and Kai seem to be taking off the gloves! The ace of the Battle course taking on a General Studies student. Though, I wouldn't sleep on Kumo. That boy has shown flashes of brilliance according to his teachers!" Romeo called out, the loud voice annoying Kai. Choosing to ignore it as best he could, Kai kept his attention on the familiar boy across from him.

"You and I both know that Kai is too powerful for you! Besides, the only reason we brought you into our group was so you could help us take down Ketchum!" Mayaka shouted over the raging sand. Kai braced his body, the sand buffeted him while Ninetales whimpered out in discomfort. Even the grass beneath them was slowly shifting to a slightly sandy complexion.

"You're just a General Studies student, you ain't anywhere close to him! Let us help!" Mayaka finished speaking, Kai knowing full well she just wanted to take him down. It seemed like everyone wanted to take him down, as if the title of the strongest freshman actually meant something to them. Even if he felt that they weren't much of a match for him, he had to admit that Mayaka would prove to be the most difficult out of them all there. He'd rather just get to finding Ash.

Kumo didn't reply to her command, instead keeping his cold eyes locked onto Kai; the stare down causing the usually composed boy to shudder for a moment, an act that surprised him. Ninetales noticed the reaction, looking up at its trainer only for Kai to merely shake it off. There was _definitely_ something too similar between them. First the emotionless speech pattern and now the cold stares. It seemed that Mayaka and Thad had given up on entering the sand barrier, instead choosing to split off to search for Ash. Kai knew he would have to end things quickly, otherwise risk having those two find his target first.

"Tell me something," Kai spoke up, eyes locked onto his target. Ninetales got low to the ground, bracing itself for a battle that would soon begin. "You and I are more similar than either of us know, aren't we?"

Kumo didn't reply, instead pointing forward with an index finger. Dugtrio flying underneath the battlefield, causing Kai to immediately get into a defensive stance while Ninetales listened for its target to move. Within a few moments, the Ground-Type shot upwards, slamming its three heads into the underside of the Fox Pokémon and launching it into the sky.

"Energy Ball! Quickly!" Kai shouted out, Ninetales flipping through the sky before gracefully forming the barrage of attacks. The green spheres formed at the tips of its tails, launching off like a machine gun as the blasts struck the field. One by one, each blast seemed destined to land a decisive blow, yet Kumo was faster.

"Dodge them all," Kumo replied, his partner moving swiftly between each sphere. The Ground-Type seemed to have been trained for speedy reactions as evidenced by the way it avoided each blast. Only the last sphere managed to land a blow, and only due to it striking the ground and kicking a few rocks at Dugtrio.

"And they're getting right into things, folks! Even while in the air, Ninetales fires off a collection of shots that Dugtrio avoided with ease!" Romeo declared, Kai frowning at the speed of his opponent. He had expected quite a few of those blasts to land.

"It doesn't hurt that Dugtrio's ability is Sand Veil. With it, his evasiveness increases while sandstorm-like conditions are active in a battle. It'll prove quite interesting to see how Kai can manage defeating an opponent he can't hit. It may seem best to get in close where it's harder to dodge," Giovanni added in, the boy ignoring the man's comments. He still held ill feelings towards him, wanting nothing to do with the man.

Reaching the apex of its ascent, Ninetales slammed into the sandy wall with a thud. The sand battering the Fire-Type before Ninetales began to fall. "Nine!" the Fire-Type shouted before flipping in midair. Managing to land gracefully, both Ninetales and Kai were shocked to see Dugtrio missing from their sights. That was when the ground glowed a golden hue.

"Trio-trio-trio!" the Ground-Type chanted out before the land beneath Ninetales exploded outwards. Kai covered his face immediately, chunks of grass and dirt pelting his face, Ninetales being launched into the air once more. This time, the Fox Pokémon managed to land without touching the barrier of sand. Touching the ground graciously, Ninetales showed off its training to not be deterred by the surprise attack.

Wiping dust from his shirt sleeve, Kai stared down his opponent. There was no denying it at this point; his attitude, lack of emotions and overall battling style was too similar to be a coincidence. Narrowing his eyes, Kai punched forward as he commanded a Flamethrower. Ninetales leapt forward, flames shooting out of its mouth once more. Though this time, the fire wasn't directed at Dugtrio but rather the ground surrounding the Mole Pokémon.

"Your accuracy seems to have gotten worse. Is it me, or is it Sand Veil?" Kumo replied, casting a glance at the flames surrounding Dugtrio. The fire didn't last for long, the wind from the Sandstorm buffeting it until the flames were nonexistent. Dugtrio appeared unharmed from the heat, Kai unable to find an opening to properly strike. "For someone of your skill, that miss is rather showing of your current mentality of this match: your shaken up. My presence has affected you."

"Shut up," Kai responded, wiping away a drop of sweat from his forehead. The action was unusual for the boy, having rarely done so in the past; yet here he was, sweating against some student from the General Studies course. "Ninetales, Dark Pulse, let's go! Don't give them a moment's rest!"

"Nine!" the Fire-Type declared, charging up the black and purple beam within its mouth. Whipping its head around, Ninetales fired off the inky nexus, Dugtrio diving back underground. The attack ripped up more of the grass, creating more divots around them. Their secluded area was practically destroyed now, the land having been torn up from the two combatants, though quickly covered up from the raging storm around them.

"Keep going! Switch back to Flamethrower!" Kai shouted out, Ninetales keeping the attack firing off as it shot across the ground. Kai wasn't looking to make contact, not at their current move, but rather making the field more suited for themselves. With Ninetales blast changing color from black to a reddish-orange, Kai braced himself for the heat that was extruding from the field. Though put out quickly, the fire managed its job: scorching away any potential clods of grass that remained.

Kumo chuckled slightly, sharing a gaze with Kai as the latter felt an unusual resemblance from his opponent. In that moment, the ground exploded outward once more, Ninetales being thrown into the air; though this time the height seemed to be shorter, as if there wasn't as much put into the attack due to the lack of earth. Ninetales whimpered out as it twirled in the air, heading straight for Dugtrio while Kai called out for another Flamethrower. Landing with a loud thud, Ninetales fired off the blast without hesitation, colliding with Dugtrio. The attack managing to push the Ground-Type back towards its trainer.

"Huh, guess you're finally getting serious. One of your attacks struck," Kumo stated, his gaze drifting up to the sky before grinning lazily. In that moment, the Sandstorm finally resided, allowing the rest of the field to be seen (including defeated trainers making their way off the large terrain). With a snap of his fingers, Kumo signaled for Dugtrio to launch off another Sandstorm. Kai wasn't going to let that happen, instead taking his chances with the opening provided to him.

"Confuse Ray, let's finish this!"

Ninetales lifted its tails upwards, the glowing spheres of energy forming on the tips before launching them forward. The small orbs seemed destined to strike their target, but a sudden gust of wind and sand blew them off course. Now with the Sandstorm raging once more, Kai covered his face once more as Dugtrio vanished from their sight.

 _This Sandstorm is a bother. I'll never finish this as long as it's raging. Especially with Sand Veil as that Dugtrio's ability,_ Kai thought, gritting his teeth together before snapping his head around. He could hear Dugtrio tunneling around, but he couldn't pinpoint its exact location; there had to have been a way to dispose of both of their issues at once. However, he had no time to think as the ground exploded outwards once more. Ninetales luckily dodging the blast this time, but not without landing against the raging sandstorm.

"That sandstorm is becoming a bother for Kai! He really has to watch his movements, otherwise risk Ninetales being hurt by it," Romeo chimed in, the Fox Pokémon moving away from the sandstorm.

"Nine!" it cried out in pain, Dugtrio reemerging from the ground. Narrowing his eyes, Kai could make out a few of Dugtrio's paths now thanks to the terrain, its destruction allowing him small views of the area underneath him and Ninetales. Though, the area itself seemed to be weak on structure, most of it having been either dug out or destroyed from some combination of attacks.

"How about you answer my question now?" Kai asked, unzipping his sweatshirt so that it blew with the sandstorm. He had a plan ready, but he needed to stall slightly until his time came. "Explain to me how we're similar."

Kumo shrugged his shoulders for a moment, his face turning into a blank expression. Even his eyes seemed bored, as if he had no intention of answering. Kai had a different desire, keeping his eyes locked onto his fellow student as Ninetales growled at Dugtrio. Relenting, the boy threw his hands behind his head and sighed out.

"You really know nothing? You don't remember any of it?"

The questions caught Kai by surprise, the boy taking a step back only to move forward again as he felt the sandstorm whipping at his back. "Of course, I know nothing, I've never met you before. And yet, I feel this connection to you."

Kumo couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at Kai's answer. This had actually been the most emotion out of the boy since their match had started, something that made Kai stand defensively. "You really were 'father's' favorite. Given the best training schedules, the greater nutrition feedings to accelerate growth, even shower times were extended for you. Looks like they even wiped all memories of your time there as well, you were the program's bright future; the great Kai was going to become the world's greatest trainer. Only it didn't happen as they planned."

"My father is nothing but a manipulative man with nothing but his own desires in mind!" Kai shouted out, about to continue on, but instead being interrupted.

" _Our '_ father'. Though, they probably wiped your memory clean of all traces of us. The fact that you were emotionally unstable despite all the tests they ran. Despite everything they tried, you would have an emotional moment whether in training or in the bunks. These failures always disappointed Kasai and his scientists," Kumo stated, Kai shaking his head in disbelief. This wasn't true, it couldn't be. If it was, how come he didn't know about this?

"They erased your memories every night, to destroy any emotional connections you established and instead planted fake memories created by the super computer located in the lab where you were created along with the others."

"C-Created?" Kai stuttered out, Ninetales sensing where this was going before leaping into action. Firing off a Flamethrower, the blast struck Dugtrio directly, launching the Ground-Type from its safe confines and rolling against the ground. Kumo didn't seem to enjoy the surprise attack, frowning before nodding at Dugtrio. The Ground-Type burrowed back underground, though Kai wanted more answers, it seemed unlikely currently. The only positive seemed to be the fact that the wind was dying down. He couldn't dwell on what Kumo had stated to him, instead looking ahead in their match as it came to its climax.

 _What has father been hiding from me though? Could he have really created me in a lab? Or is this guy trying to get me unraveled? Either way, I need to focus better here,_ Kai thought to himself, the barrier of sand dying down while Dugtrio popped back up with another explosion around him. Ninetales held its ground, being pushed back slightly before regaining its footing.

"Sandstorm once again," Kumo ordered out.

"Dugtrio-trio-trio!" the Ground-Type replied affirmatively, though Kai and Ninetales were faster.

"Energy Ball! Rapid fire, don't let that Sandstorm get summoned," the aggressive student demanded, Ninetales pouncing across the field, orbs of green energy forming at the tips of its tails. Launching one after the other, Ninetales closed the gap until the Fire-Type was right before Dugtrio. "And Flamethrower! End this now!"

"Ninetales!" it shouted out, leaping into the air. Releasing the torrent of flames, Ninetales and Kai nearly missed Dugtrio glowing white for a second as the fire crashed into the being. Landing on the ground, Ninetales released a second stream of flames, yet Dugtrio managed to within stand it with ease, Kai and his partner looking on in slight confusion as the white faded to a brown hue.

"I must thank you for the energy," Kumo stated, Dugtrio moving at an alarming rate. Before Kai could react, the Mole Pokémon had slammed two of its heads into Ninetales' body. Jumping backwards at the last possible second, Ninetales was grazed from the final head before landing on the destroyed ground; part of it giving way as the Fox Pokémon landed on it.

"If you hadn't attacked when you did, Dugtrio and I wouldn't have been able to use our combo like we did. An Endure to allow us to tank the blast and then Reversal to send that power right back at you. It's a simple strategy, one that was taught fairly early to me by the program.

"Endure allows Dugtrio to survive an attack that would otherwise finish it off while Reversal launches that pain right back at the opponent. You see, Reversal packs more of a punch when our health is low, so naturally when I felt the time was right, I'd stop hiding and deliver the finishing blow. Yet, your Ninetales can keep going it seems; the program would be proud."

"What a stunning turn of events!" Romeo declared, standing up on top of his desk. The microphone shook from within his hand, Giovanni motioning for him to sit back down. "By taking the blow head on, Dugtrio's Reversal became that much stronger! And can you believe he's just in the General Studies course?"

"The Battle course is the hardest to get into. It makes sense that some students apply for General Studies to allow themselves entrance into the school. It means missing out on the same training that their classmates receive, but it also means they're part of this school," Giovanni explained.

"Tell me what this damn program is!" Kai shouted out, fists shaking as he could feel his emotions getting the better of him. Kumo however just chuckled, ignoring the question while having Dugtrio hide under the field. It had looked slightly sluggish after the last attack, no doubt that taking such a move head on would weaken the Ground-Type regardless of type matchups. "Answer me!"

Kumo shrugged his shoulders, casting another look at the sky before commanding Dugtrio to reemerge. This time, however, Kai was ready. Upon seeing the ground glow, the young student commanded Ninetales to fire off a Dark Pulse into the crater, the attack cancelling out the Earth Power and tearing up the ground with it. There was nowhere left to hide for Dugtrio, its underground tunnels now visible to the world as Ninetales landed gracefully.

"I said: answer me!" Kai growled out, yet Kumo ignored him once more. Dugtrio tried to move back under the ground, but Ninetales was faster, sealing off its movements with a Flamethrower all around its body. The Fox Pokémon followed up the torrent of flames with another round of Energy Ball, the green spheres cascading down onto the Ground-Type.

Seeing nowhere else to run to, Dugtrio burrowed itself straight underground, using the only area it could due to a combination of its fatigue and the earlier cave-in making it near impossible to go anywhere else. Kai smirked as he felt Dugtrio was trapped. Even if this Kumo had some resemblance to him, Kai knew he also wasn't anywhere near him as a battler, not when he kept cool. Though, he still wanted answers.

"Dark Pulse right above Dugtrio! Restrain its movements now!" Kai shouted out, his loyal partner jumping into the air and performing a spin before launching off the inky nexus with all its might. The black and purple beam spiraled through the sky before raining down onto the grassy (or rather just dirt by this point) field and causing it to crack. The attack continued on, until the crack largened to the point Dugtrio's head could be seen. At that point, Ninetales put everything it had into the attack, smashing right through the ground and causing the nearby rocks and soil to crash into Dugtrio and cementing its position. The Mole Pokémon struggled under the weight of the field, unable to burrow out of its confinement.

Kai whipped his hand around, pointing straight at Kumo before calling for a Flamethrower. Ninetales obeyed, shooting off the heated flames right at Dugtrio's confined body. The fire crashed right against the Ground-Type, launching it out of the trap and flying into its trainer. Kumo caught the defeated Ground-Type, but couldn't keep his footing. Toppling backwards, the boy sighed out in defeat.

"They always said you were the best battler there. Didn't help that I was one of the first ones created, lacking in the intuition for battling. Probably why they felt the need to dispose of me, though it isn't so bad now. I've been living with a nice family of farmers, they took me in as one of their own and treated me like a son," Kumo rambled on quietly, Kai walking over to him before lifting the boy off the ground.

" _Who_ are you talking about? What is this project you've been talking about?" Kai demanded, the sound of other battles raging on filling his ears. Casting a glance up to the screen, he could see that roughly thirty students remained now, that Gary kid having gone on a small tear and eliminated five students with ease over the span of his own battle.

"Couldn't say, they wiped my mind of most of it. Though, I did manage to retain some memories, especially the one of our father creating another, stronger one of us. I'd like to help, but other than hating you, I have no care for my past," Kumo finished, Kai releasing his grip on the boy before turning away. He wanted answers, he needed to know just what happened back during his trainings with his father. Was everything really a lie? That couldn't have been, there wasn't a way to create false memories...was there?

Shaking his head in annoyance, Kai called for Ninetales as the two went after their target. It was time to go and see just what Ash was made of. Sprinting into the woods, Kai let the words from Kumo sink in, having decided that once the tournament was over, he was going to figure this all out.

"And after an amazing showing, Kumo is no match for the top freshman, Kai! Though Ninetales seems to have received some damage from that battle! Let's give a hand for both trainers," Romeo stated, the crowd erupting into applause, Kai unsure if it was all for his battle or if they were doing this for the other matches as well.

* * *

"I can't believe they got that attack by me..." Janine groaned out as she sat up, her body soaked from the river she was sitting in. Gripping her head, the young ninja couldn't remember much from moments prior, the only image being that of Mayaka standing there and then everything went black. She could hear an explosion occurring, but before she could have reacted, her body had been tossed away. No doubt the others had been in a similar situation since they were in the blast as well.

Looking around, Janine couldn't see anyone else from her group. No doubt that it had been Mayaka's plan to separate them all, that way she would have an easier time picking them off. Standing up, Janine walked out of the body of water and leaned against a tree while planning her next move. Feeling something land on top of her head, Janine looked up to see Venomoth resting safely.

"Veno," the Poison Moth Pokémon stated, Janine rubbing a hand against one of her wings as they stood there. Janine didn't have much of a plan at the moment; at best she could look for the others and hope to avoid any potential battle or she could take on whoever she ran into. Right now, neither seemed like good choices, especially since she had no idea who was around this area.

"crack", the sound of a twig snapping catching all of Janine's attention. Holding her breath, the girl remained absolutely silent as the trainer and his Butterfree could be seen. They seemed nervous whoever they were and Janine decided to let them go by, a decision that immediately proved to be the right one as a combination of Leech Seed and Hydro Pump flew out of nowhere to strike the Butterfree.

"What!?" the young kid cried out in shock, the seeds erupting outwards to allow vines to wrap all around his partner. The Bug and Flying-Type had its energy drained rather quickly before a torrent of water slammed into it and carried the being into a tree. The force behind the two moves proved more than enough, Janine watching as Gary and Leaf appeared from their hidden location.

"How did someone like this make it this far?" Gary asked, Janine watching the boy throw his hands behind his head before walking further off into the forest. "I want a real challenge, most of the people we've faced so far haven't posed us a challenge. That kid was the sixth one we've taken down and yet none have made us worry."

"It doesn't hurt that all our battles have been two against one _and_ we've been sneak attacking them," Leaf pointed out, Gary merely shrugging as Janine held a hand to her mouth. The two trainers were walking right by her and Janine had no intention of fighting them right now. She wasn't afraid of either of them, in fact, if it were a simple one-on-one battle she felt she could take them. It was the fact she was at a disadvantage that made her worry.

 _Just keep going, there's no one here for you to battle,_ she mentally stated, her eyes following the two trainers as they quickly reached the river she had been sitting in. That was when her eyes grew wide; for coming out of the river was a trail of water she had left behind that led right to her current location. It must have dripped off of her when she wasn't paying attention. And to her chagrin, the two of them noticed the small trail on the forest floor.

"Well, seems like we've got someone hiding here. Guess we'll have to find them," Gary spoke up, Janine cursing herself for not paying attention to the water. If she had dried off before hiding, then there would be no trail for them. Instead, she was going to be drawn into a disadvantage.

"We can't even run if we wanted to…between the twigs on the ground and my wet clothes, they'll find us eventually," the ninja muttered as she planned an attack. She didn't have long though, the sound of snapping twigs alerting her to the approaching figures. Running situations through her mind, Janine didn't like any of the outcomes: they all ended in her defeat.

Holding still, she could now see Gary only a few feet away from her. Deciding to take action now instead of waiting for them to attack her, the ninja motioned for Venomoth to take flight. Flapping her wings, the Bug and Poison-Type lifted off of Janine and into some coverage from the leaves on the trees. She didn't have much to work with, but if they could at least catch them by surprise...

"Sleep Powder!" she shouted out, running from behind her position. To her surprise, Gary wasn't shocked at all, instead he was grinning at her while Leaf was now mysteriously gone. The particles soon fell from the trees above them, but her opponent was able to counteract them immediately.

"And Janine makes the first move, hoping to take Gary and his Wartortle by surprise! But the young man doesn't seem to be letting that happen, already getting a counter in," Romeo narrated, Janine growing annoyed by his voice. Instead, she figured it would be best to ignore it, to drown it out for the time being.

"Hydro Pump, Wartortle! Douse that Sleep Powder before it can affect you," he called out, pointing straight up at the falling particles. Watching on, Janine hoped that the attack could land before Wartortle would counter, but that wasn't the case.

"Wartortle!" the Water-Type declared, rearing his head back before firing off the torrent of water. Janine could only watch on as her Sleep Powder was rendered useless from the dampness created from the Hydro Pump, the water raining down around them before a vine shot out at the trees. Looking around, Janine could recognize it as Ivysaur's and realized just _why_ Leaf had split off. Calling out for Venomoth to dodge, the Poison Moth Pokémon fluttered out of the way, her wings heavy from the moisture.

Gritting her teeth, Janine wondered if they even stood a chance now, especially with Venomoth's movement being slower for the time being. Wartortle was back on the offensive, a second Hydro Pump heading right for Venomoth. Choosing not to run, Janine issued a Psybeam for a counter, the multicolored beam firing off with precision. Piercing the Hydro Pump like a drill, the Psybeam pushed right through and struck Wartortle in the face before exploding outwards.

The blast seemed to surprise Wartortle, the Water-Type stumbling for a moment only to be supported with a vine from Ivysaur, the latter and its trainer emerging from some nearby foliage. Clenching her fists in annoyance from this, Janine wondered what else she could do to get away. Though, there didn't seem to be any exits.

"Restrain _both_ of them with Ivysaur. It may not seem it, but she's just as dangerous as her Venomoth," Gary pointed out, Janine now getting on the move. She knew that being captured would be the end for her; she had to do everything in her power to avoid it. Jumping up towards a tree, Janine grabbed ahold of a branch and swung towards another one, barely avoiding one of Ivysaur's vines in the process of it.

Venomoth likewise was on the move, fluttering in and out of tree branches and back over the river as she avoided the barrage of attacks. Janine couldn't help out either, too busy avoiding one of Ivysaur's vines, the other chasing after Venomoth. The Poison Moth Pokémon flew low to the ground, skimming over the water as an Ice Beam struck the surface, water splashing up and striking Venomoth's wings. The water proved to be the distraction needed, Venomoth losing her flight and tumbling onto the ground before the vine snapped around her.

"Venomoth!" Janine shouted, losing sight of the vine in that moment. Feeling it wrap around her, Janine tried to free herself by kicking, but it proved useless as Ivysaur brought herself and Venomoth over to their captors.

"We actually got them!" Leaf cried out, pumping her fists happily. Gary nodded in agreement, smirking at the sight of the trapped Venomoth as he ran a hand through his hair. "The way you had Wartortle freeze the water so that the top of it would soak Venomoth's wings was brilliant. Without it, I doubt we catch either of them...though...it seemed almost too easy."

Gary merely shrugged his shoulders, keeping an eye on the struggling Janine as he tried to figure something out. Everything had seemed too easy, especially for someone like Janine. It was as if...

"Gotcha!" she declared triumphantly. Ending her struggles, Janine merely gave into the vine wrapped around her body and hung there. A grin was plastered on her face, her true plan having come to fruition. "Bug Buzz, let's go!" she declared with a joyful yell. This was their turning point, to hit them real hard while they least expected it.

"Veno-Venomoth, moth!" the Bug and Poison-Type cried out, clicking her small fangs together as a hideous noise erupted from them. Red soundwaves shot across the small distance between Venomoth and her targets, Wartortle covering his ears in pain while Ivysaur was forced to release Janine and Venomoth. Their plan had worked! They managed to immobilize their opponents and hit them from up close. Though, the attack didn't last for long, Wartortle and Ivysaur getting back into fighting stances shortly after the sound died down.

"That was smart, I'll give you that. Letting us drop our guards to hit us real hard..." Gary muttered out, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. Pointing forward, the young boy called for another Ice Beam attack, his partner forming the energy in his mouth.

"War...tortle?" the Water-Type cried out, his voice trailing off in surprise as he was rammed in the side before launching off the Ice Beam. Janine dove to the side with Venomoth, the Ice Beam soaring right over their heads before shooting up into the sky. Standing back up, Janine was shocked to see what looked to be like an icy wall separating herself from Gary and his Wartortle. She wasn't alone however, Leaf standing off to the side only a few feet away.

"Gary!?" Leaf called out, running to the ice wall and watching through it. Janine decided to keep her distance, not wanting to fall for any tricks they might be playing. Though based on Leaf's actions, they seemed to be caught off guard by the action themselves.

"Are you and Wartortle alright? Ivysaur and I can keep going, but this wall seems impossible to break! We'll have to find a way around to regroup."

"I'm fine, just worry about yourself right now," Gary replied back, Janine now able to make out what seemed to be two other trainers going at it. One of them looked familiar, his purple hair blowing in the wind as his strange Pokémon launched off a barrage of leaves.

The target _was_ someone she knew though, the Onix that was being knocked backwards belonging to none other than Brock. That was when Janine realized what had happened: Onix had been knocked into Wartortle, causing his aim to be affected and miss their target. Now because of that, two battles were raging on opposite sides of the icy structure. She wondered just how long Brock been going at it, Onix seeming to be panting now as scrapes covered his rocky exterior.

"Focus on ninja girl over there! I'll take care of these two and then we'll meet back up!" Gary's voice echoed across the small area. Janine snapped back to attention to see Leaf nodding in agreement, the young girl turning right to Janine. She couldn't help but lower her guard for a moment as the young girl spoke to her.

"You're Ash's friend, aren't you? We've never really met but he's talked about you a lot," Leaf spoke, smiling at Janine, the girl sensing no harm from her. Instead, it seemed to be sincere, as if she was thankful for something. "I'm just glad Ash was able to make some good friends, especially after our first day here. Thank you for helping him train for this, it really means a lot to me; Ash is like a brother to me so I only want to see him be happy."

"It was nothing really," Janine replied, rubbing at the back of her neck while chuckling. "He's a lot of fun to be around, always full of energy. Though, why don't we save the talking for after the tournament. We _do_ have a battle to finish after all."

Janine and Venomoth readied themselves to get ready. Leaf likewise nodding in agreement, looking a little flustered over her rambling during the middle of a battle. Their side of the field was silent, the sound of wind ruffling the leaves being the only sound if Janine discounted the battle raging on next to her. Looking for one split second, Janine watched Onix use Gyro Ball in a manner to stop the incoming Energy Ball and Hydro Pump. The spinning Rock and Ground-Type slicing right through the two attacks with ease. Though it seemed as if both of Brock's opponents were targeting him, as if Gary wanted to face that Paul guy by himself.

"Vine Whip, let's go, Ivysaur!" Leaf snapped out, Janine instantly jumping backwards while Venomoth took to the air, the thick vines smashing down onto the field as leaves and twigs flew about. Janine cursed at herself for being easily distracted by the other battle, leaving herself open for an attack. Skidding backwards, Janine came to a stop mere inches from the ice wall. "Once more! Keep them guessing!"

"Saur! Ivysaur!" the Grass and Poison-Type shouted out, the vines whipping up into the sky now instead of retracting back into her bulb. Racing through the air, the objects shot right for Venomoth, the Bug and Poison-Type unable to get away as she was smacked in the back.

Spiraling through the air, Venomoth quickly adjusted her trajectory, barely avoiding a crash with a tree before straightening out. With the use of those vines, Janine knew that Bulbasaur would be a tricky adversary; their flying advantage was now useless against them. Looking around, the girl tried to think of a plan, but with Sleep Powder useless against a Grass-Type, the only moves she had at Venomoth's disposal were Psybeam, Bug Buzz and Double Team. The latter being saved for when Janine felt she could shift the battle in her favor.

"Venomoth, keep your distance from them! Who knows what other tricks those vines can do, we need to find a way to neutralize them!" Janine called out, Venomoth nodding before she flew higher into the air. The Poison Moth Pokémon was now veiled by leaves, appearing nearly invisible to the untrained eye as they awaited a chance to strike.

"If you're so interested in our vines, we'll show you! Ivysaur, let's spin!" Leaf shouted happily, twirling in place as Ivysaur copied her. The vines soon shot out like previously, only this time they didn't search out the hiding Venomoth. Instead, they twirled along with Ivysaur's body, rising up until they were the same height as the trees around them, the wind picking up in intensity with each turn of Ivysaur's body. Even Venomoth seemed affected from the increased speeds, being pulled out of her hiding spot and in towards the center of Ivysaur's vine tornado.

"Veno..." she grunted, struggling to fight back against the powerful gusts.

"Ash and Gary aren't the only ones to use moves in a unique way, we _did_ all come from the same school. I figured that Ivysaur's vines and bulb are major parts of her species' body and used them to influence our fighting style. It's really fun to come up with different combinations like this one: Leech Seed!" Leaf explained, Janine confused over why the girl would say _anything_ about her battling style. Though the brownish seed flying into Venomoth made her worry more about what was in front of them rather than what was to come.

Pointing forward, Janine called out to her partner, issuing a Psybeam attack to destroy the Leech Seed before it could plant itself onto Venomoth's body. Agreeing to the command, Venomoth's head glowed multiple colors as the beam shot outwards. The Psybeam proved effective for the time being, colliding with the seed and destroying it upon impact, though it didn't solve their other issue.

"There has to be a way out of there!" Janine shouted in frustration, Venomoth unable to move from her position. "We could try Psybeam, but there's no guarantee it could reach Ivysaur herself. And Bug Buzz is practically useless, it would just be destroyed by the vines..."

"It's great battling against new challenges," Leaf spoke up once more, a smile on her face. "Ivysaur and I have a set plan for everything, though the only type it doesn't work for are Poison-Types. Once we get our opponent restrained, it's a Poison Powder followed by Venoshock, the latter being enhanced in strength when a Pokémon that's poisoned is struck by it. But obviously a Poison-Type can't be poisoned so it weakens my plans.

"I'm just glad I got to face you though, this way I can plan a strategy for anyone else who uses Poison-Types! Now, Venoshock!"

"Saur..." Ivysaur grunted out, Janine noticing how the Grass and Poison-Type wasn't used to holding this for so long. In fact, it seemed more spur of the moment, as if this was a contingency plan to use if nothing else worked. She watched on as the bulb on Ivysaur's back released a toxic goop, the substance shooting right up for Venomoth. Impacting with the Poison Moth Pokémon, the goop seemed to do little damage. It seemed to be more of a nuisance than do any harm, the substance sticking to Venomoth's wings.

 _If we can just hold out a little longer, I think it'll be a turning point. Ivysaur isn't conditioned to maintain this move for a long duration,_ Janine thought to herself as Venomoth was now being struck by the various debris picked up from the wind gust. Though, it _was_ getting weaker and this was her chance.

"Bug Buzz, let's go! Time to strike!" Janine ordered, punching forward with the command. This would be their best shot, if it failed, they would need a miracle to survive.

"Veno! Venomoth-moth!" she cried out, clicking her fangs together as the blood red waves pulsed outwards. Covering her ears, Janine watched as even Leaf dropped to a knee from the pain. It made sense though, her opponent was closer to the origin of the attack. Even Ivysaur was affected from it, the Seed Pokémon crying out from the soundwaves before releasing the vine tornado.

"Here we go! Psybeam!" Janine shouted, pumping her fists. They were staying on the offensive and not giving Leaf a chance to counter.

"We'll have to block it Ivysaur and go in with our own attack! Venoshock!" Leaf quickly stated, having recovered from the Bug Buzz attack.

Both Pokémon nodded as purple globs were launched out of Ivysaur's bulb while Venomoth released the multicolored blast from her own forehead. The two attacks collided, merging together for but a moment before exploding outwards. A blast of smoke and wind filled the area, Janine noticing for a split second that the explosion had cracked the ice wall; another blast would probably shatter right through it.

Her attention snapped right back to the battle, the sound of vines shooting through the coverage of smoke alerting her to what was coming. Thanks to her quick reflexes, Janine managed to get the command out before Venomoth was struck.

"Double Team!"

"Veno..." Venomoth obliged, flashing white for a moment as the vines shot through her. To Leaf's surprise, the body vanished the moment Vine Whip made contact, a dozen other Venomoth appearing all around Ivysaur as their foreheads glowed blue.

"You still had one move hidden, keeping it in the shadows until the most opportune time...I can see why Ash likes training with you so much," Leaf muttered out, still smiling despite knowing the outcome. "I was so focused on restraining your movements that I hadn't even thought of what your fourth move could have been...

"But we won't go down without a fight! Ivysaur, mow them all down with Vine Whip!" Leaf shouted out, pumping her fists before the vines erupted from Ivysaur's bulb once more. Striking one copy after the other, Leaf's plan was simple and easy to read for Janine: find the original and stop their attack. However, time didn't appear on Leaf's side, the multicolored beams shooting out of Venomoth and her clones' foreheads right at the exact moment Ivysaur found the original.

Being struck by the Vine Whip, Venomoth maintained her composure before firing off the Psybeam. The attack seemingly used the vines as a lightning rod, flying straight down them and into Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon being struck right in the face from the attack. Janine watched on as a gust of wind emerged from the blast, shooting more smoke and dust around the field as the sound of something falling to the ground could be heard. Listening, Janine couldn't hear anything except for Venomoth's flapping wings; that single noise allowing her to exhale in content while the smoke faded away.

"Aww...I was really hoping to last a little longer," Leaf's voice stated as Janine could finally see the situation before her; Ivysaur laying on her bulb defeated. "Guess I'll have to wait for next year to show Ash how strong we've grown...or I could just have a normal battle, he seems like the kind of guy to accept one. Unlike Gary," she sighed out, falling to her knees in the process. Pulling a pokeball out of her bag, Leaf raised it up to Ivysaur and recalled her beloved partner into the capture device.

"You were fantastic Ivysaur! We'll get these moves down in no time, and then we'll beat Ash and Gary and show them just who's the best trainer from Pallet Town," she finished saying, giggling at the end. Janine wondered if Leaf perhaps viewed herself as the weakest of the bunch comprised of herself and her two friends. And if this tournament was a chance to prove that feeling wrong.

Offering her a hand, Janine helped pull Leaf back up onto her feet, the latter offering a hug despite losing the battle. Releasing the hold, Leaf backed up slowly, hands behind her back while a smile soon appeared on her face. Janine knew no words needed to be stated between them, but she felt it was necessary to do so.

"You were amazing out there, Leaf. The way you knew how to use Ivysaur's body to her full advantage by specializing your battle strategy to incorporate the bulb to be your main focus...that's something many pros haven't even tried. If I hadn't been using Venomoth and we were trapped in that tornado you created, well...we would have lost. You're a hell of a trainer," Janine replied, flashing her a thumbs up. Leaf's face glowed a faint red, her eyes tearing up slightly as Janine wondered if she had said the wrong thing.

"T-Thank you..." Leaf sobbed out, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes. Sniffling, Leaf slapped her face before smiling back at Janine; it was something she had noticed throughout their entire battle. As if Leaf would smile through the hard times, as if she was forcing herself to be happy to hide something. "I just really wanted to win! Gary needs a good wake up call and if he lost to me, it might have done it. Ash broke through to him slightly...but that's Ash, Gary only got agitated by it. I figured if I could beat him at the end of this whole thing...maybe I could get the old Gary back."

"I may not know anything about it, and it may not be any of my business, but I'll give the little brat a good kick in the rear-end if it means fixing his attitude for you," Janine replied, Leaf looking stunned from the announcement. Slamming a fist into her open palm, Janine glanced over at the cracking ice wall with a serious expression. "I don't know if it'll do any good by losing to me, but I'll do my best to knock some real sense into the guy. You have my word."

"I'll be rooting for you to win! And...thank you. I miss him," Leaf ended, muttering the last part of her sentence before turning away from Janine. "I'll be cheering for you from the spectators' section. So, do your best!"

Janine nodded at the girl, watching her retreating figure leave the forest (and field altogether) before facing the ice wall. _Though, I won't be getting a chance to fight him if this wall doesn't come down. Ash, just hold on for a little longer. I'll beat some sense into Gary and then we'll all meet back up._

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Brock muttered out, gripping to his head. Onix was laying next to him, his partner seeming to be perfectly fine. Remembering just what occurred, the older boy crossed his arms in annoyance. Looking around the forest, Brock had no clue as to what section of the arena he was even in. The place seemed deserted at least, something he was glad for; now he could check Onix out and make sure he wasn't hurt. "We had to have been separated during that blast. Though, _where_ am I is a pretty good question."

"Warrrrkkk," Onix moaned out, Brock patting him gently before inspecting him for any injuries. Off in the distance, he could see what appeared to be a Bug Buzz shooting off through the forest. Running his usual tests, Brock came to the conclusion that Onix was good enough to continue on, but that his body was starting to reach its limit; that last attack proving to be quite effective on the Rock Snake Pokémon as evident by the marks on his body.

A rustling in the bushes caught Brock's attention, the older boy having just enough time to command Onix to burrow underground. The Rock and Ground-Type dug deep under the soil, a barrage of Razor Leaf soaring into the open. A few managed to nick Onix on the end of his tail, but otherwise he managed to escape. A young boy soon walked out into the open, a scowl on his face along with a Pokémon Brock had never seen before. The strange quadruped seemed to be a Grass-Type and reminded him of an Ivysaur, yet this was different completely.

"That was pathetic, our timing was off and it cost us a critical hit on Onix," the boy stated, Brock recognizing him from a class they shared together. He could have sworn the name was Paul, but he wasn't sure if that was the case and decided to remain quiet.

"You heard us in the bushes, didn't you? I wouldn't expect anything less from the son of a Gym Leader," Paul stated, hands resting in his jacket's front pockets. "Well, hiding against us won't work either. Especially since if you fight like your father, I know exactly how to stop something as simple like this. Grotle, Earthquake!"

"Grotle!" the Grass-Type shouted out, leaning back onto his hind legs before slamming downwards onto all four. Brock toppled over from the seismic waves that surged along the ground, surprised at such strength only to remember such a tactic used once before against his father. It had been a few years ago, but he would never forget that trainer; his Pokémon were all raised excellently and his strategies were nearly flawless.

Standing back up, Brock watched on as Grotle slammed down a second time, this attack being enough to launch Onix out of his underground hiding spot and land back at Brock's feet. The older boy was shocked for a moment, surprised at just how much power his opponent's Pokémon could put into a single attack. He couldn't sit back for long however, another Razor Leaf coming right for his own partner.

"Gyro Ball, let's go!" Brock shouted out, Onix's body shinning for a moment before stiffening up. Spinning at an intense speed, the Razor Leaf merely bounced off of his exterior; Brock guessed that for the time being, a powerful defense would have to do them well. With Dig neutralized for the time being, it left them with only Tackle, Bind and Gyro Ball to work with. And Brock had a good feeling that his opponent would limit his chances at getting in close.

"Before we continue on, can you answer a question for me?" Brock asked, rubbing Onix's exterior as the Rock Snake Pokémon finished spinning around. The boy across from him shrugged, letting out a sigh before motioning for Brock to go ahead with whatever he needed to ask. The Gym Leader in training had a feeling that Paul didn't want to talk, but, he needed to find out. "You remind me of someone who faced my father in a Gym battle last year. You wouldn't happen to be related to someone named Reggie, would you?"

"What's so important about my older brother?" the boy responded, a smirk crossing Brock's face. His suspicion was true, this was the boy who watched his father's Gym battle with intensity; soaking in every detail from the battle with admiration for his brother.

"Nothing really. I was just curious," Brock replied back before placing his hands on his hips. "I don't know if you remember, but I was the referee for your brother's Gym match last year. Though, since you're both from Sinnoh...why are you attending Pokémon Academy all the way in the Kanto region?"

Paul scoffed at the question, as if he didn't need to answer such a thing. Instead, calling for an Energy Ball. His Grotle (as Brock was going with for a name), opened his mouth, a green sphere forming within it. Brock called out to Onix to brace for the attack, but it never came. Instead, Grotle sat there with the attack ready to fire off, Paul smirking.

"Survive this attack and I'll answer your question."

 _Gyro Ball won't be enough for this! And if we hide underground, he'll be waiting for us with another Earthquake! This isn't good, he's two years younger than me and already he's further along than I was at that age. Things are going to turn ugly real fast,_ Brock thought, the green sphere of energy now being fired at them. The blast seemed rather large for what a normal Energy Ball should have been. As if Paul had Grotle put more energy into this one attack to make a statement.

"We'll have to defend ourselves, Onix! Gyro Ball one more time!" Brock decided upon, taking a risk with using the move again.

"Waaaaarrr," Onix moaned out, his body shinning before the Rock and Ground-Type spun around. Taking on the shape of a sphere, Onix spun with all his might as the Energy Ball smashed into him. Letting out a small cry from the pain, Onix fought back with everything he had, sparks flying off of the two attacks meeting.

Holding his breath, Brock hoped that Onix could hold his ground, yet to his shock and worry, Paul commanded for a second Energy Ball. The second blast combining with the first to add more power into the attack. With the added power, Onix was quickly pushed back, Brock silently cursing at what was occurring before him. Before he knew it, his loyal partner and best friend was thrown backwards, mowing down a line of trees and kicking up leaves and dust. Turning to look in the trail of destruction, Brock couldn't make out Onix's figure and could only stare in astonishment at how far his Pokémon could have been carried by the blast.

"Waaaa..." Onix could be faintly heard in the distance, a slightly blue light shining in the same direction. Hearing that his partner was fine, Brock broke into a sprint towards the sound in hopes that he wasn't just dragged into another matchup.

Running across the destroyed landscape, Brock sighed out in slight annoyance at the sight before him; standing there looking slightly annoyed was Gary Oak, his Wartortle laying on the ground as a trail of ice seemed to head off parallel in the direction Brock came from. Following it, Brock was amazed to see just how high the creation was, as if Wartortle's attack had been knocked off course. Though, on the other side it seemed as if Janine was now stuck there and was in a match with Leaf, showing to Brock that the Bug Buzz must have been hers.

"What's the big idea?" Gary asked, hands in his pockets while glaring at Brock. Wartortle was now getting back up off the ground while Onix laid there for a moment longer prior to stirring himself. "You interfered with my battle!"

"It wasn't like I planned to cause this," Brock replied, reaching Onix. Running his hand across the Rock and Ground-Type's exterior, Brock could feel the outer layer of his rocky skin chipping; no doubt Onix was reaching his limit after a blow like the last one. "We got pushed all the way back here by Paul. You'd be smart to try and get away while you still can, because right now I doubt he'll give me a chance to. And with Onix currently worn out as he is, there's no way I can get away."

Gary chuckled out for a moment before throwing his hands into his pockets. "You can try to run if you want, but I'm not afraid of Paul. No one here can beat me, and there's no way I'm losing until I get to beat Ash. I told him we were going to battle and that I would win...and I don't go back on my word," he spat out, his eyes widening in excitement. Brock followed their gaze only to see Paul and his Grotle standing in the clearing.

"Hmph...looks as if you managed to survive that blast," the purple haired boy muttered out, eyes locking with Gary's for a moment. A smirk crossed over both of their faces, Brock wondering if they were both fascinated with the challenge the other presented.

"Well, a deal's a deal. You survived so I'll explain why I came here," he continued on, Onix now up and ready to continue battling. Brock wished he had stayed down, make it seem as if they were done, but he knew Onix wasn't a quitter. "It's not too complex of a story, Sinnoh just didn't have any schools that enticed me so I decided to come to the world's 'greatest' school. The Battle course here was the best I could find, if there was a better one, I would have gone there.

"Now, let's finish what we started. Grotle, Razor Leaf!"

"Grot!" the Grass-Type grunted out, the small trees on his back rustling before sharp leaves flew outwards. Brock and Onix braced themselves for the attack, the leaves slicing across their bodies, while Gary went on the offensive.

"Ice Beam, right now and then go into a Rapid Spin! Let's show them who's the best of this class!"

"Wartortle!" the Water-Type shouted out in agreement, opening his mouth as an icy sphere of energy formed. Charging it up, Wartortle launched the beam forward, streaks of energy shooting from his mouth collided with a handful of the leaves, knocking them onto the ground. Keeping his momentum moving, Wartortle dropped to the ground, spinning rapidly as a gust of wind flew through the area. Brock covered his face while the wind kicked all the frozen leaves into the air. The older boy was amazed with Gary's plan to use Paul's own attack against him, even if they had modified it slightly.

Paul however seemed unamused from the attack, Brock thinking that the boy looked bored. As if the attack would prove useless to whatever he had planned. The calmness of their opponent made Brock worry about their chances; yes, he and Gary weren't exactly working together, but if Paul could take them both on with ease...

"No time to sit around and worry... Onix! Let's get in there, use your Dig attack while Grotle is distracted by Wartortle," Brock commanded, throwing a hand forward only for Paul to smirk. The action made Brock realize he had played right into whatever Paul had planned, but it was too late to cancel the command as Onix was already burrowing underneath the surface.

"Earthquake." The command was simple, but the calmness of it made Brock realize just how much he had messed up. The Grove Pokémon leaned back onto his hind legs once more, slamming down onto the forest floor with a loud thud as the area shook. Falling over, Brock watched again in worry as Onix's body shot out of the ground; even Wartortle was affected, the intense seismic activity causing him to lose his rotation.

Falling backwards, both Pokémon were met with a barrage of the frozen leaves, the attack proving most effective on Onix as he cried from the pain of it all.

"Stay out of my way, I'm going to beat Paul on my own!" Gary snapped out, Brock shaking his head in annoyance at the boy's attitude. However, he had no time to give a response, Gary commanding Wartortle to fire off a Hydro Pump for Onix.

"You can't beat him by yourself, he's too strong! Onix, counter with Gyro Ball!" Brock argued, managing to say something after all. Onix sighed out in pain once the command had been issued; they both knew they didn't have much time left in this tournament. But they didn't plan to go out without taking someone from this group down with them.

"Waaarrrrkk..." he sighed out once more, spinning his entire body as it glowed. This time however, the rotations appeared slower, as if Onix didn't have the stamina to maintain the attack for long periods of time. Slicing through the Hydro Pump, Onix rammed his body into Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon bouncing backwards for a moment before cartwheeling himself into a standing position.

Coming to a stop, Onix soon forced himself to get his rotation going once more, Brock noticing an Energy Ball coming their direction. Cursing himself for leaving Onix open, Brock soon was amazed by the situation before them. Due to the lateness of Onix's spin, the Energy Ball was seemingly redirected instead of shattered. As if passing it to Gary, the green sphere exploded on contact with Wartortle, the Water-Type flying backwards.

 _We're so outclassed right now it isn't funny. And the way Grotle has been used so far, Paul has it trained to maintain a long-distanced fight. Yet, even when Onix can get in close, Earthquake stops us in our tracks. There isn't anything we can do really...unless,_ Brock thought out, looking at Onix's chipped exterior.

"Gary!" he shouted out, the Pallet Town native looking over at him with a look of disgust. "We're no match for Paul on our own, so we _have_ to work together. When I say to, fire an Ice Beam straight ahead at Grotle."

"I don't need your help to win this..." Gary muttered, but just by looking at Wartortle, Brock could tell it was tiring. And at the rate this match was going, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Ignoring Gary's last statement, Brock pointed forward with his index finger, Onix roaring out in approval before sprinting forward. "Onix, use your Tackle attack! Do everything you can to stay on course, we need to land this!"

"Pathetic...a last-ditch effort won't save either of you. Though, I know the Wartortle can last longer. Grotle, Earthquake! End it," he commanded, Brock having known this would be his reaction. Out of the three moves Grotle had used, only Earthquake was used when someone got close to them. Yet he needed time to slam his weight down onto the ground, in that moment, that was their one shot to win.

"Now, Gary!" he commanded, the other boy merely grunting before calling forth an Ice Beam. Brock had a feeling the boy didn't appreciate being told what to do, but it was necessary right now.

"Tortle!" the Water-Type grunted out, the familiar streaks of ice shooting straight ahead. Grotle was already up on his hind legs, Brock looking on in anxiety as the ice raced against time. Slamming into the ground, the beam froze the area around Grotle's feet, leaving the Grass-Type stuck on his hind legs. It didn't last for long though, Onix ramming into Grotle and sending him flying backwards.

An explosion sounded behind Brock, the boy paying little attention as chunks of ice scattered around him, someone running from behind him. Instead, his attention stayed focused on the opponent before him. Paul seemed unfazed from the attack, Grotle already recovered. He appeared to be shaking off the previous blow before walking forward to be even with his trainer.

"That accomplished nothing. Grotle is just fine," Gary moaned out, Brock shaking his head in disagreement. It seemed to be nothing, but they finally managed to hit Grotle, though Onix seemed spent from it all; his fatigue was finally catching up with him, the Rock Snake Pokémon leaning against one of the trees.

The Rock and Ground-Type had no time to relax though, attacks flying at him from both directions. A Razor Leaf from his front and a Hydro Pump from his rear left him with no escape. Both attacks struck Onix head on, the Rock Snake Pokémon dropping to the ground defeated.

A Psybeam quickly flew over the defeated Onix, the multicolored blast striking Grotle directly and knocking him backwards. Turning in the direction of the blast, Brock was glad to see Janine standing there, though Venomoth didn't seem to be in the best of shape.

"Sorry we took so long, that ice wall was blocking our way here. Needed to destroy it first, but it seems we were too late," Janine stated, Brock just shrugging his shoulders before recalling Onix into his pokeball.

"It's alright, Onix and I still did great out there. Even with us going up against those two, he never stopped fighting. Though, I wish we had gotten a better matchup, it was still fun," Brock replied, the smile on his face dropping into a frown. "But...don't stick around here. Things are going to get messy once these two get serious. Go find Ash and help him out, no doubt Mayaka is targeting him right now."

"I'd love to go help, but I made a promise to go and knock some sense into Gary. And I don't want to break it," Janine replied, Venomoth lowering herself onto her head. Brock could tell that in her current state, Venomoth wouldn't last long against these two. Yet, Janine was determined to face them head on.

"Stay out of this," Gary howled out, both Janine and Brock jumping from the surprise of his voice. Looking into his eyes, Brock could tell that Gary wanted this match all for himself. As if it was a test before facing Ash. "If I can't beat this guy on my own, then I'll never get closer to my dreams. And besides, you and I both know Ash wouldn't want any help against this guy.

"So you better run off, ninja, before I change my mind," Gary finished saying. Janine was about to argue back, how she made a promise to Leaf, but Brock stopped her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the older boy knew this was Gary's battle. That whatever Janine needed to do would have to wait. Even the look in his eyes seemed lighter, as if he didn't know if he _could_ win.

Grunting, Janine gave up with trying to enter the battle, an Ice Beam being launched off by Wartortle while she turned away. Brock likewise made his way from the battle, knowing that his time was finished. Before separating, the older boy clasped his hand against Janine's, the two nodding. He knew there weren't any words that they could say, neither of them really knew the other. The only thing in common between them was being Ash's friend. Now releasing his grip, Brock stepped off of the field, watching Janine run off as he made it up to the spectators' section.

Making his way down the hallway, Brock was guided by a few faculty members towards a flight of stairs. Climbing them, the older boy was quickly brought to a private box, those eliminated prior to him (both the preliminaries and the actual tournament) already sitting there. To his surprise, there seemed to be roughly twenty students remaining in the entire event based on those sitting around.

Walking down the steps, Brock grabbed an open seat in the first row. Leaning against the railing, he let out a sigh. "I wonder how it would have went if I didn't throw that last battle? I couldn't stay in much longer and risk my dad seeing me do well. But...I want to have fun like the others."

Watching the battles before him, his eyes caught quick attention to what seemed like a blast of electricity shooting up into the sky.

"And it seems like we have heart racing battles happening all over the arena!" Romeo cried out, Brock noticing that their box was a few down from the announcer. Though, the one that interested him more was the one on the opposite side of the broadcast booth; sitting in there seemed to be a collection of Kanto's strongest trainers. All of them watching on with interest.

"With Brock's elimination, we're down to just eighteen competitors now. It's only natural that everything will get exciting; only the best remain," Giovanni agreed, a second bolt of electricity shooting up again. This time, the screens changed to show a split. On one side showed the Gary and Paul match while the opposite showed Ash and Ritchie staring down Rue.

"It's just a matter of time until we're left with a winner! Let's hope I can hold out until then," the loud announcer declared, Brock shaking his head. He could only wonder how many of his fellow classmates had been defeated during the time he had been attacked by Mayaka and defeated by Paul.

 _Hang in there Ash. You're almost there, just seventeen more to go..._ Brock thought to himself, looking down his row to see Leaf clutching at the railing in front of them. Her eyes were glued to Gary and Paul's battle, the older boy wondering how it would all end.

Either way, he knew these last few parts of the tournament were going to push everyone to the extreme.

* * *

 **Well, things are moving along. Both Leaf and Brock are out, and the amount remaining is down to just eighteen as of this point in time. Mainly since the unimportant battles between nameless characters happened off-screen. Because I doubt anyone wants to read battles between two characters we've never seen.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the lateness. Those who don't know, I've just been busy this week with school. So, expect the chapter next week to be on time.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	12. Battles

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, the tournament continued to wage on, battles occurring non-stop throughout it. As a result, Brock and Leaf have both been defeated while the others are in their own matches.**

 **Sorry for the delay again! This isn't an excuse, but life has been hectic and killing me the past few weeks. Between school projects and tests and not feeling well to the point I couldn't do anything without feeling awful, I couldn't work on anything related to this story. Though, expect next chapter to be out on Wednesday (knock on wood).**

 **Also, to the person who is copying this story and posting it on Wattpad. Please stop. I already posted it there a few months ago and seeing my work taken without even asking is a little annoying. Plus, I don't need someone taking my work and posting it elsewhere to help it get views. If you want people to read it, just recommend it to friends to come and read it here on** _ **this**_ **site.**

 **Ch 12: Battles**

* * *

"Ice Beam, let's go, Wartortle!" Gary commanded, throwing a fist forward. The young boy could feel the sweat running down the side of his face, the battle now starting to wear on his own strength.

"Tortle!" the Water-Type shouted in agreement before he reared his head back. The familiar icy energy formed its sphere within his mouth, the chill from the attack being felt by Gary. Shooting it forward, the streaks of ice were met head on by a Razor Leaf as they cancelled each other out; frozen leaves landed on the ground gently before Grotle opened his own mouth.

"Energy Ball, now!" Paul commanded. Grotle fired off the green sphere, the blast striking Wartortle and causing him to tumble backwards and into Gary. The duo stood back up immediately, glaring down Paul.

"He's good..." Gary muttered out, staring down the boy. He'd never faced someone like him, the way Paul managed to read the battle and correctly call the next command to either attack or counter was amazing. But, Gary had no plans of going down now.

"Things seem to be heating up between Paul and Gary!" Romeo declared, Paul giving a light smirk as Gary stared him down. "These two come from distinct families, no doubt both of their battling styles have been molded from their upbringings."

Gary just shook his head before letting out a slight scoff. He wanted to think his battling style was all his own, he didn't need any help from his father. "Wartortle, let's show this guy what we're really made of! Hydro Pump, let's go! Soak him down!"

Wartortle nodded in agreement, firing off the streams of water at Grotle. The Grove Pokémon seemed unconcerned for such an attack, jumping back Grotle avoided the blast. Mud splattered up into his face however, blinding the Grass-Type for a second. It was all the time Gary and Wartortle needed, for the Water-Type was already rushing forward as Gary called their next move.

"Skull Bash!"

The Water-Type lowered his shoulder, head shining brightly as he reached his target. Ramming it right into Grotle's face, Wartortle bounced backwards while Grotle rolled across the forest floor. Spinning on his shell now, Wartortle released a cascade of ice down onto the field creating a cage around the two combatants and their partners.

"Seems like Gary is taking a page from Ash's book," Giovanni mused, the ice cage seeming rather similar to the tactic used by Caterpie during the preliminaries. "He's going for broke in this fight, not allowing either of them to run away. We'll just have to see if it pays off for him then."

"You've cut off your only route of escape," Paul stated, hand in his pocket. Gary merely smirked back at the boy as Grotle rose back onto his feet. Throwing his hand out towards the battle, Paul commanded for an Earthquake attack.

The Grass-Type obeyed, slamming his front legs into the ground. The seismic waves soon started up, Gary losing his footing for a moment as he toppled over. Wartortle likewise fell over, but was back into action with a Rapid Spin. Almost like he was surfing across the shaking ground, the Water-Type reached Grotle and spun into the air. About to attack, Wartortle readied himself, only to be struck first.

"Energy Ball! They've left themselves defenseless while in the air!" Paul called out, Gary shocked at such a command. Instead of dodging what would soon be an Ice Beam attack, the boy was attacking head on! Swallowing, Gary quickly reaffirmed his attack to Wartortle, the Water-Type beginning to form a sphere of ice within his mouth.

"Grot...leeeee!" the Grass-Type shouted out, his own sphere of energy forming faster than Wartortle's. With clear precision, Grotle fired off his attack, the Energy Ball striking Wartortle in the stomach as he launched off the Ice Beam. The strike causing the Water-Type to have a knee jerk reaction, his head shooting downwards as the beam struck at the base of Grotle instead of his body.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Wartortle was slow to rise back up. Gary knew the Water-Type was growing tired, they had already taken a few hits from Grotle before and they were now adding up. Looking at Wartortle, Gary could see the determination in his eyes. The Turtle Pokémon wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hmph...You should really just give up. Your Wartortle doesn't stand a chance in this battle," Paul stated, closing his eyes for a moment. The wind seemed to pick up, Gary feeling the cool breeze cross his face. In that moment, the Pallet Town native thought about his chances in this fight; there was no running due to the ice cage and Wartortle was tiring at a quick pace while Grotle seemed fine.

Things weren't going well for the grandson of Professor Oak, but he wasn't worried. Letting out a light laugh, Gary threw his head back before smirking at Paul. "I could always take the easy way out and give up. It would be the smartest choice in this situation, one that many trainers would choose. But _he_ wouldn't do that. And if I were to forfeit now, then I'll never be able to beat him

"So we're not backing down until Wartortle and I can't stand! Bring it on, Paul, we're going to win!" Gary called out, Wartortle agreeing with him as the Water-Type cried out. The duo merely nodded before Wartortle retracted into his shell, an act that raised an eyebrow for Paul.

"Hydro Pump!"

Strands of water shot out of the five holes in Wartortle's shell, the Turtle Pokémon spinning around as the liquid flowed. In no time at all, the forest floor had become soaked, water covering the entire field as it sat peacefully on the floor. Grotle seemed to have been struck at one point, his body wet, but it had been little more than an annoyance for the Grass-Type. Gary wasn't exactly sure what he had planned with that attack, if anything his emotions had taken over more than anything. But now that he was looking at the state of the field, he smirked; Grotle had lost his ability to use Earthquake, otherwise risk getting his legs trapped in the muddy ground.

"A bizarre move by Gary, but it appears that the boy has created a more suitable fighting condition for Wartortle, though, will it help him at all or will Paul still have complete control?" Romeo asked, Gary scoffing at such a question. There was no way he was losing here!

"You made the field all wet, big deal," Paul stated, running a hand through his hair. Gary knew that it meant nothing to his opponent, but he (hopefully) knew something Paul didn't. "Energy Ball!" he quickly commanded. Water splashed about as he slammed his foot into a puddle.

"Grotle-tle!" the Grass-Type shouted out, snapping his head forward before launching the projectile. Wartortle was just as fast, countering with an Ice Beam of his own. The two attacks met head on, exploding outwards as frozen particles fell all around. The particles settled onto the field, Gary smirking at his opponent.

"Oh, you'll see just what a big deal this really is! Wartortle, get a move on, Skull Bash!" Gary countered, pointing a finger forward as his trusty partner ran off in the direction of their target.

Gary knew that normally Wartortle wasn't a fast Pokémon, but between the current conditions of the field and Grotle's lack of mobility as shown earlier, they would use what little advantages they had; Wartortle was clearly the superior combatant when it came to speed when compared to their opponent. Splashing through the liquid, Wartortle was upon Grotle in no time. Lowering his head, Wartortle closed the distance as leaves cut his body.

"Tortle..." he moaned out, ramming into Grotle and sending the Grove Pokémon. Going into a backflip, Wartortle continue the assault with a Hydro Pump. The liquid slamming into Grotle but proving to do little damage to the creature. The combination seemed to make Paul smirk however. Gary unable to figure out why he was smirking.

"Okay, playtime is over now. Grotle, Energy Ball! Rapid fire." Punching a hand forward, Paul's smirk dropped into the familiar blank expression he wore previously. Gary wasn't worried though, deciding to put his training to good use instead.

"Let's take advantage of the field! Rapid Spin!"

Wartortle nodded, ducking under the first Energy Ball before a second struck. Flying backwards, the Water-Type broke out into a spin before landing in one of the puddles. The water quickly surrounding his body. Taking on the shape of a twister, the protection deflected each attack and kept the Turtle Pokémon safe. Slowing his pace for a second, the water twister collapsed all around Wartortle as the field grew soaked once more.

Grotle's attack wasn't finished however, one final Energy Ball fired off as Wartortle came to a stop; his backside facing Grotle as he left the confides of his shell. The sphere soared across the field, seemingly destined to strike successfully only for Wartortle to leap back into his shell and spin.

The rotation of the spin surprised Paul to a degree, Gary taking great joy out of the reaction. He knew that Paul was one of the strongest freshmen, having been granted the chance to skip their exam battles while he, himself, needed to still partake in them. So if he could manage to surprise such a student...well, he had to have been improving. The Energy Ball struck the rotating shell, the sphere not exploding on contact but instead spinning with the hard surface. Rotating along with Wartortle, the Energy Ball seemed as if it had become a part of the Water-Type, until finally being launched back at its sender with twice the speed it had originally been fired with.

Grotle had no time to react, the sphere exploding in his face almost immediately as Paul scoffed at such a trick. Gary wanted to believe he had his opponent on the run, but the boy's body language spoke otherwise. Anyone else would have shifted to a defensive stance, yet Paul stood there in what Gary could easily read as an offensive one; the sight making him wonder just what else his opponent had instore.

"Hmph..." Paul grunted out, Gary not sure if there was a command with it. But silence just filled their section. Even Romeo seemed to have lost interest in them, now talking about what seemed to be a match between that ninja girl and someone else.

"We'll use it after all...Razor Leaf," Paul stated calmly. His hands rested within his pockets, the boy obviously feeling no need to point forward. Grotle understood completely, shooting the sharp bladed leaves right for Wartortle. The Water-Type dodging to his left as the leaves shot right by him. Getting ready for his own counterattack, Wartortle felt a sharp pain in his back. The force of whatever struck caused him to fall forward, Gary shocked to see the Razor Leaf jabbing into his shell.

"War..." he moaned out slowly, taking a moment to stand back up only for a second wave to strike him from above his body. The blow knocked him back into a puddle immediately, his body now cut up from the strikes.

"That isn't possible! Wartortle dodged your attack, so...how did he get hit?" Gary asked out loud, his voice cracking from the shock. Balling his hands into fists, Gary could feel his body weaken, his appendages shaking from the realization of just how outclassed he was. Even if he hadn't fully utilized his field, if Paul could redirect attacks...

"You like seeing a _real_ technique? You're probably wondering how Grotle managed to do that though," Paul stated, his face once more smirking at Gary. The boy wanted to rip that smirk off Paul's face, but knew that in this situation he couldn't. Not while Paul outclassed him like this.

"We're all curious!" Romeo's voice echoed out, Giovanni merely sighing at the bluntness of such a response. Gary wondered when they had returned to watching his match, but it was of little importance for him.

"It's simple. Think of the leaves as an extension of Grotle's body like an arm is for us. Once they're fired, Grotle focuses exclusively on them and controls their direction but in return leaves us wide open for an attack. It's something new we've been working on, by no means is it finished," Paul explained, Gary amazed by the explanation. He had never thought to use a move like that, not like Wartortle has any moves that could be used in such a manner though.

 _He's the real deal..._ Gary thought, immediately shaking his head once he realized what he was thinking. He wasn't going to be defeated here, not now. Not after everything he had trained for! How could he ever face his father if he couldn't defeat his fellow student? Gary didn't know, and he wasn't interested in finding out. Using a breathing exercise his grandfather taught him, Gary calmed his nerves, his body no longer shaking. Taking a moment to think things through, Gary wondered just what he _could_ do. None of his attacks seemed to be causing much damage and Grotle was inflicting quite the amount of pain onto Wartortle. His mind was racing for an answer while Wartortle was stuck a third time. Hating himself for the lack of strength, Gary tightened his fists, his nails poking into his skin and cause blood to run down his hand. Looking down into the water by his feet, Gary saw his reflection. In it, he didn't look like the trainer he always dreamed he would become, but instead a failure. A failure for losing his way. A true trainer wouldn't shut down and worry about looking good in battle, but here he was doing just that.

"Heh...guess I got too caught up with stupid dad," Gary muttered out, a slight smile crossing his face while he uncurled his hands. A few drops of blood fell into the water, breaking the reflection of his face.

Looking over at Wartortle, Gary watched as his partner struggled to stand back up. His pain must have been excruciating based on all the cuts that ran along his body. Yet, the look on Wartortle's face was one that showed he wanted to impress his trainer. Being struck by an Energy Ball (Wartortle being too weak to dodge now), the Water-Type landed by Gary's feet. Trying to stand, Wartortle soon collapsed into a puddle of water, hands clawing at the earth before him as he forced himself onto all fours.

"Wartortle..." Gary muttered as his partner panted heavily. Here he was, having spent the entire battle trying to make himself look good and Wartortle was taking the punishment for it. The Water-Type turned back towards Gary, a smile on his face as tears began to form in the trainer's eyes.

 _Pick carefully, Gary. For whichever one you pick will become your partner for a long journey. You'll grow together as you both fight for your dreams. You two will be a team through the best of times and the worst of times, always working together. One can't carry the other all by themselves, otherwise you'll stumble and fall,_ his grandfather's voice rang through his head.

Gary could still picture that day, the one where he chose Squirtle to be his partner. He had spent time with all three choices prior to that day, studying them and deciding upon the perfect one that could help him complete his goal of defeating his dad. In the end, that honor went to Squirtle as not only did he share Gary's determination and work ethic, but the type matchup went in his favor too. Though that meant little in an official battle it turned out, Squirtle handling Ash and Pikachu easily.

Then things seemed to change for them. During their time waiting for school to begin, the duo had spent most of their time training, Squirtle quickly evolving into Wartortle and helping him capture the likes of Pidgeotto and Growlithe. His team was starting to round out nicely, yet there was something missing. Their training regimen was one he planned out personally, one that would maximize their growth by focusing on the best traits of each member. They were strong, yet they still felt weak to him and he couldn't figure it out. Wartortle and the others would offer ideas, yet he knew his were the only right ones; they just needed to increase the training regimen until they were stronger.

Then when it came time to face Ash in front of their entire freshmen class, oh was he excited. Gary could still remember the feelings surging through him; he had it all planned out to have a quick victory and crush Ash. He didn't even deserve to be at a school like Pokémon Academy. But he was the loser. Even if they declared it a draw, Pikachu was the one who landed last and in his eyes, that was a loss. He couldn't understand how Ash and Pikachu grew that strong in such a short amount of time. And even then, why didn't he make those same gains?

But he finally realized it: he had become so self-absorbed in himself, that he hadn't worked alongside Wartortle. Instead, he was merely a tool to reach Gary's dream and it made him sick.

"Wartortle...I'm...I'm sorry for everything," Gary croaked out, the Water-Type standing back up once more. No matter how many hits he endured, Wartortle was not going down. And Gary loved him for it, even after he had lost his way so quickly, Wartortle was still there for him. "Let's work together now. We'll work so hard that no one can beat us."

"Wartortle..." the Water-Type stated happily, smiling at Gary before glowing a shade of blue. The action shocked him, only to realize immediately what was happening. Wartortle's ability was activating!

"It seems Torrent has finally kicked in. Seems to be about right after all the blows Wartortle took," Giovanni mused. Gary knew what it all meant though; Wartortle's water moves would be stronger. Not that it would mean much against a Grass-Type.

"Tortle...War, Wartortle," the Turtle Pokémon stated, pounding his chest proudly before pointing at Grotle. Gary could tell his partner had a plan and he was going to trust him.

"If you have a plan, Wartortle, I'm trusting you. Go ahead and show this guy what we're made of!" Gary shouted out, wiping the tears away from his eyes. A burden seemed to be lifted from his shoulders now, as if he could move freely now and think clearer. Now if they could just make it past Paul, they could have their rightful rematch with Ash and get their honor back.

"War!" the Water-Type shouted, shooting a stream of water from his mouth. Gary wasn't sure what Wartortle had planned, but he was going to trust his partner and go with his plan. The Hydro Pump never reached its target however, an Energy Ball slamming into it and destroying the torrent. Smoke covered the area, both Wartortle and Grotle now blocked from view. Gary listened closely, the sound of splashing alerting him to the fact Wartortle was on the move.

Before either trainer knew it, the sound of an impact filled their ears as Grotle flew out of the smoke. Gary couldn't help but smile at the effort Wartortle was putting in, especially once a stream of liquid shot out of the smoke followed by an Ice Beam. The icy energy striking the soaring water to freeze the projectile before it struck Grotle.

Though, the one thing keeping Gary on edge was Paul's coyness. Despite their slight turn around, he wasn't nervous at all; even Grotle's panting caused little alarm for the boy,

"And with a coordinated effort, Gary seems to be turning the tide of this battle! Freezing the powered up Hydro Pump seemed to inflict quite a bit of damage to Grotle!" the annoying announcer declared, Gary shaking his head at how he was missing the obvious signs before him. The calmness made him wonder if he should have tried to run when they had a chance.

"Grotle, Razor Leaf, just as before," Paul commanded once more, Gary tensing up. He knew what was to come, he saw just how strong it was the previous time. But instead of worrying, the boy paid attention to his partner, Wartortle looking ready for all of it.

The familiar leaves shot out of the bushes on Grotle's back, Wartortle dodging them on their first time around. The leaves took a sudden turn, but Wartortle was ready. Cartwheeling to his left, Wartortle dodged the attack a second time before pushing himself into the air and performing a somersault to land back on his feet.

"Tor!" the Turtle Pokémon cried out, firing out a suppressed Hydro Pump to shoot out multiple streams in a small burst. One by one the leaves were defeated, Wartortle turning his attention back to Grotle. The Grass-Type having begun to charge up an Energy Ball. Grotle shot the attack off, Wartortle shooting off his own Ice Beam at the same moment. The latter's attack was weaker from his obvious fatigue and the lack of time to charge, but it was the one to strike first.

Hitting Grotle, the icy energy quickly spread across the Grass-Type's front until his face and legs were frozen solid. At that same moment however, Wartortle was struck, soaring backwards and smashing into a tree. The Water-Type remained motionless for a second, Gary wondering if they had lost. Instead, Wartortle stood back up, smirking as he ran for the frozen figure of Grotle.

"Looks like we got you just where we wanted you! It didn't work out like we planned, but Wartortle managed to freeze Grotle and now you're defenseless. Great work, Wartortle, now end this with Skull Bash!" Gary cheered on, his trusty partner lowering his head. It shinned shortly as the sun reflected off it before the Water-Type closed the gap between him and his opponent.

"Heh...guess you were better than I expected," Paul replied, using one of his hands to move some hair from his face. Closing his eyes for a second, Paul lowered his head towards the ground. A smirk could be seen once more, the boy whipping his head up. The action made Gary realize that all of this was a trap; Wartortle was in danger! "Stone Edge, let's go!"

"Grot...leeee!" the Grass-Type shouted through his frozen face. Without moving, the ground surrounding the Grove Pokémon erupted with jagged stones that managed to slam right into Wartortle. The Water-Type was launched skyward as the stones quickly gave pursuit, ramming themselves all over Wartortle's body until he slammed into the ground defeated.

"Unbelievable! Despite Grotle's front half of his body being frozen, he still managed to launch an impressive Stone Edge and win the match! No doubt Paul has trained that partner of his excellently," Romeo called out, Gary seeing his wristband's light turning from green to red.

Sighing, Gary pulled out his pokeball and recalled his defeated partner into it, having a few words for the Water-Type. "I'm sorry for how I've been lately, but from now on we're a true team. You, me and the others; we'll all work together towards our goals and become the best we can be. Thank you for fighting so well out there."

Gary looked to Paul, he wanted to see if the boy had anything to say after the match but got no such thing. Instead, he was too busy trying to free Grotle from the icy restraints he had been trapped in. Shrugging his shoulders, Gary threw his hands into his pockets and walked off to go sit in the spectators' section. Though he hid it well on the outside, this loss was eating at him from the inside. It made him question his way of doing things and if they weren't the right way to become the strongest, was Ash's right or were Paul's right? He knew he wanted to work _with_ his partners now, but it was obvious that both trainers he now wanted to surpass did the same thing but in different manners. Which was correct?

"Both trainers were remarkable out there, using the terrain and their Pokémon's abilities to help do the best they could. In my eyes, this could have been the final battle of this tournament in any other class. This just goes to show how strong this group is," Giovanni muttered out, Gary listening as their voices soon faded from his hearing as he entered one of the hallways. His own thoughts were running wild as he passed a screen lit up with the battles still going on. Ash seemed to be locked in a battle with Mayaka, the boy looking outmatched in Gary's opinion. Grunting slightly, he quickly made his way towards the spectators' section and climbed the stairs to their seating, his thoughts running wild as he got closer to the others.

 _I will grow stronger! Wartortle and I will get stronger and we'll beat Paul and Ash and then prove ourselves as stronger than my father. That is our dream!_

* * *

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash cried out, throwing a finger forward. He had been looking for his friends when shortly after finding Ritchie he had been attacked by none other than Mayaka. Ash had no time to even ask Ritchie if he had found anyone else before they were thrown onto the defensive. They had barely dodged her first attack and Ash already knew things were only going to get more difficult from there.

"Sparky, you help out with your own Thunderbolt!" Ritchie commented, their partners leapt into the air while Magneton watched in suspense.

"Pika!" the dual cry sounded out, both Electric-Types now covered in electricity before sending it flying towards Magneton. The light brightened their surrounding area, shooting above the trees as well for Magneton.

"Protect!"

The command surprised Ash, though the voice caused him to curse at himself. He should have known Rue was somewhere nearby, especially how she had been with Mayaka when they first attacked. He still wasn't quite sure as to what happened in those moments, but knew he couldn't dwell on them now. Leaping from a nearby bush, Machoke crossed his arms as a blue shield formed before him.

The barrier managed to cover the area around not only himself, but also Magneton. Allowing them both to be safe from the blast. Slamming against the shield, the combined Thunderbolt merely fizzled out as the two Pikachu fell towards the ground. Mayaka smirked at the situation before her, Ash knowing that _something_ big was coming.

"Jeez, how'd ya fall for something like that? Rookie mistake, hotshot!" the loud girl stated triumphantly, hands on her hips before her left one shot forward. "Tri-Attack, let's go! Hit 'em once they land."

"Machoke, use Bulk Up while they descend. We should prepare ourselves for what's to come," Rue chimed in, adjusting her glasses. Her Fighting-Type immediately began to flex, his muscles bulging with each movement.

Magneton floated forward, its three body parts glowing. One red, another blue and the final yellow. Before Ash could try to counter, the triangular beam shot off, smashing right into the Electric-Types. The blast shattered the area that they had landed on, launching them skywards only to be attacked once more; Rue calling for a Cross Chop. The Fighting-Type crossing his arms and lunging at his targets.

Lacking any sort of reaction, Pikachu and Sparky felt the full force of Machoke's incoming attack. Ash tried to warn them, but Machoke had already rammed into their flailing bodies and slammed them into the ground. A crater formed as dust whipped around from the impact. Ash felt useless, unable to tell if Pikachu was alright or not. And the sight of Mayaka and Rue slapping hands didn't help him either.

"Ash...we can't win with them working together. They've obviously strategized this all beforehand," Ritchie whispered out, Ash knowing just where he was headed with this. Fixing his hat, Ash nodded in agreement as the dust cleared away to show Pikachu and Sparky still standing. "We have to find a way to separate them, otherwise their teamwork will do us in."

"Right. It's no use for us to try and coordinate since we've never worked together. Let's just focus on getting them split up," Ash responded, pumping his fists by his sides. The battle may have just started, but he was determined to kick it up a notch. "Pikachu, let's try to attack Magneton! Use your Agility to confuse them and then go in for a Quick Attack!"

"Pi!" Pikachu cried out, dashing forward as his body appeared to vanish. Appearing a little closer to Magneton, Pikachu was moving at remarkable speeds, looking almost like a blur at times. Running circles around Magneton, Pikachu finally found an opening, jumping into the Electric and Steel-Type's backside only for it to do little damage.

Ash grit his teeth, Mayaka and Magneton were clearly above them when it came to strength. Not to mention Pikachu lacked any sort of move to properly deal with them. Though, Ritchie didn't seem to be doing much better either, Sparky launching off a Thunderbolt only for Machoke to run right through it with Cross Chop. The mighty Fighting-Type landed a powerful blow as Sparky flew back, skidding across the field.

Rain began to pour downwards, Ash realizing that Mayaka had called for a Rain Dance the moment he looked away. That wasn't the major problem though, the sight of Magneton storing electricity was. He had seen this combination once before, he could still remember its potency and wasn't sure how to counter it.

"Ritchie, get ready! Mayaka's about to unleash something real powerful," Ash warned, clenching his fists tightly as Pikachu sped off once more for Magneton's floating body. The young trainer understood Pikachu's thought; that if they were close to Magneton, they wouldn't be targeted due to the chance of the Thunder attack striking themselves. Sighing out, Ash's worry quickly returned as he looked at Sparky, the tired Electric-Type spinning out of the way of a Rock Tomb thrown by Machoke.

Gasping out, Ash noticed the smirk on Mayaka's face. "So, ya finally noticed ya ain't my only target? You're a smart boy at times...too bad it won't help your friend."

Her words caused a tingle to run down Ash's spine, but before he could issue any warning to Ritchie, the Thunder attack was launched. A towering bolt of electricity shot upwards into the clouds above them, an explosion sounding all around them as Pikachu shot his own bolt at Magneton. The blast couldn't deter their opponent, and soon the large bolt shot out of the clouds and right for Ritchie.

"You didn't think I wouldn't keep an eye on you as well, did you?" Ritchie asked, adjusting his hat for a moment, Mayaka looking irritated from the question. Ash couldn't speak, too confused by Ritchie's confidence as the bolt of lightning traveled towards Sparky.

"Okay, Sparky, time to show them _our_ combination move."

Sparky nodded in agreement, the other trainers gathered around just looking on in confusion as the little Electric-Type jumping into the air. Spinning his body around, Sparky landed back onto the ground, his tail appearing to drill a tunnel deep underground as the Mouse Pokémon barely avoided the incoming blast. The Thunder attack slamming into the ground right as his body had vanished within the tunnel he dug.

That wasn't all though. Before Magneton or Machoke knew what was happening, vines shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around the two Pokémon.

"It isn't anything special. Just a simple combination of Dig and Grass Knot to allow Sparky and I to both defend _and_ attack! Now, Ash, here's your chance while they can't move!" the young boy declared, Ash wiping a few drops of rain from his face before casting a thumbs up towards his friend.

"Right! Pikachu, I say we use this Rain Dance to power _your_ attacks now! Thunderbolt, and give it everything you've got!"

"Pika!" Pikachu declared, his cheeks sparking wildly as electricity surged through his body. Jumping into the air, Pikachu spun around, focusing all of his energy into his electrical sacs before shooting the blast skywards. The bolt of electricity merged with the storm clouds, circulating within the current created by the storm before shooting out of them as three individual bolts.

The number of attacks confused Ash, as only two targets were near them, yet three bolts shot out. Having no time to think, Ash watched on as the Thunderbolt attack struck both Magneton and Machoke, the vines wrapped around them being burnt to a crisp as the latter fell to one knee. The third blast continued its path though, smashing into the opening Sparky had created with his Dig attack. No explosion sounded though, instead, Sparky's cry of pain filled the area, a pulsing red light appearing from within the hole.

"Why's he getting involved? This wasn't what we agreed to," Mayaka spit out, Ash casting his gaze between the girl and the pulsating red hole. Ritchie began to run forward, the ground exploding outwards as Sparky shot up towards the sky, his body appeared to look almost burnt in locations. Other parts covered in cuts and scrapes.

"W-Who...who would do something like that without us seeing it?" Ash asked, his voice shaking for a moment as the sight of a Gengar entered his view. The beast was smirking wildly, chasing after Sparky before shooting a Shadow Ball right into the now descending Electric-Type's backside. The attack exploded on impact, Sparky screeching out in pain before smashing against the ground.

"I doubt I need an introduction, but just in case, I am the mighty Thad. It isn't often I involve myself with simpletons. It was just too painful to see my comrades here struggle against peasantry like yourselves." Ash immediately turned around, noticing the young boy from before now walking towards them. A similar smirk was adjoined to his face just like Gengar, the creature now stomping his foot onto Sparky's face with glee; the Mouse Pokémon being forced to eat chunks of grass and dirt.

"These two are ours, Thad! Go find someone else to play with!" Mayaka shouted out, wagging her finger at the nicely dressed lad, Rue nodding in agreement to the statement. Thad merely chuckled out, placing a hand to his chin and smirked.

"Our agreement was quite simple, Mayaka. Though, it is hard for you to understand anything that isn't fighting. Need I remind you that in return for helping you claim a showdown with this Ketchum boy I am allowed the privilege to indulge myself with any and all other trainers we stumble upon.

"Or did you forget about that?" he asked devilishly, Ash surprised to see even Rue getting angered from the man. Before he knew it, Machoke was racing forward, a large rock raised over his head. "You should really learn to control your subordinates better. Perhaps a lesson is in store. Gengar, Night Shade."

"Gar! Gengar gar," the Shadow Pokémon chuckled, pointing a finger at the approaching Fighting-Type. The tip quickly glowed the familiar hue of red from the hole, shooting off as a concentrated laser. The blast penetrated Machoke's left shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain, the boulder he was holding being dropped in the process. The attack seemed devastating, Machoke's shoulder having a burn mark from where the laser impacted with his hard skin.

It didn't stop after one attack though. Lasers continued to shoot out one at a time, each one landing a decisive blow on each of Machoke's limbs, some even striking him in the chest and causing him to gag. Soon, the Superpower Pokémon couldn't even stand, being forced to take a knee as the attacks left burn marks all over his body. Panting heavily, Ash could see Machoke was finished, and yet Gengar continued to attack, the Night Shade raining down onto the Fighting-Type.

"That's enough!" Ash shouted, Pikachu using a Thunder Shock to cancel out the final blast, this one aimed right at Machoke's face. Thad turned to face Ash, the boy knowing he had this creep's undivided attention now. "Can't you see that Machoke is already finished? Why do you keep hurting him? If you think this is strength...well all I see is a coward who's afraid of anyone standing up to him!"

"What you consider cowardice I see as a form of punishment that keeps those below me from lashing out again. I've never understood just what anyone sees in you, but I hate your attitude. I believe you need to learn your place, to be taught where you actually stand in relation to those who are actually important. Gengar, end it already with your playmates. We have a new toy," Thad spoke up, Gengar punting Sparky over towards the collapsed Machoke.

Raising his hands in front of his body, Gengar soon summoned forth a large sphere, the energy surging off of it as it crackled and sparked. Soon, the blast enlarged, Gengar's body now hidden by the impressive energy before shooting it off. The sphere dug up the field before it, crashing right into Sparky and Machoke before exploding outwards, both Pokémon crying out in pain before fainting from their injuries.

"A-And Thad manages to take down both Machoke and Sparky without breaking a sweat. I don't condone his methods of how he did so, but it appears that the young man is finally entering the battle," Romeo stuttered out, Ash looking over at Ritchie, the boy looking disappointed in his loss. Ash couldn't lose now, not with it being two on one. Not after everything his friends had sacrificed to get him this far. Though, to Ash's surprise, Mayaka was taking a seat against a nearby rock, Magneton floating next to her as they seemed to be relaxing.

"I'm all for kicking his sleazy ass, but I'll have to sit this out. This battle is a win-win for me either way; you win, and he's out of the tournament. You lose, and you're out. So, I have no need to get involved yet." Ash nodded in response, pulling on his gloves as Pikachu scurried over to him. Thad was already waiting, Gengar chuckling menacingly as the two sides starred each other down.

"Before you begin your pathetic struggle to survive in this tournament, I should warn you. Your chances of winning against me is nonexistent," Thad spoke out, Ash refusing to respond as a Night Shade was launched their way. Pikachu quickly countered with a Thunder Shock, the two blasts exploding on impact as the wind kicked up dirt and dust.

Ash shielded his eyes as the debris flew around, the only thing he could make out amidst it was Pikachu jumping out of the way of what looked to be a Shadow Ball. The attack exploding against the ground, casting more debris all around while Pikachu landed safely on the ground. The wind died down, Ash and Pikachu shocked to see Gengar now missing from their view. In fact, there was no sight of the Ghost and Poison-Type at all, it was as if he had vanished completely.

"What's the matter? You two look like you've seen a ghost," Thad mocked them, laughing while snapping his fingers. In an instant, Gengar emerged from behind Pikachu, his eyes glowing before shooting off the familiar red laser from them. Pikachu was struck from behind, his body flailing through the air only to land on all four paws carefully. The duo were surprised to see the attack being fired from the Shadow Pokémon's eyes this time, but Ash figured that he could attack with it from both his hands and eyes depending on the situation.

Looking back to where Gengar had been, Ash was shocked to see the creature now behind Pikachu, his hands frozen solid as they plunged into Pikachu's back. The Electric-Type let off a Thunderbolt out of instinct, shocking his opponent slightly only for Gengar to disappear once more.

 _That's it! He's traveling through the shadows all over the field._ Ash thought to himself, casting his gaze over to Thad as the Ghost and Poison-Type emerged next to the boy. Ash grit his teeth together as he tried to create some type of strategy. Using this time to get back to Ash, Pikachu scurried across the field before panting before Ash. The young boy knowing that they were at a disadvantage. And with Mayaka waiting in the wings, they wouldn't have much time to rest up even if they managed to win.

"Okay, Pikachu...things don't look so good for us. But...we've never been the kind to back down from a challenge. So I want you to get in close to Gengar. Grab ahold of him if you can, make sure he won't get away too," Ash explained, getting down onto one knee and rubbing behind his partner's ear. "And once you're in close, unleash all of your energy onto him. Got it?"

"Pika!" the Electric-Type cried out, sprinting off for Gengar as the creature vanished in a flash. If there was anything Ash felt confident about in this match, it would be Pikachu's speed in comparison to Gengar. Sure, their opponent could vanish into the shadows, but as long as Pikachu could reach him before the Shadow Pokémon could try to vanish they may have a chance.

Within seconds, Pikachu was upon his target, leaping out towards Gengar as the creature began his descent into the darkness cast onto the field. Landing atop Gengar's head, Pikachu knew he only had a few seconds to time the attack, otherwise risk allowing Gengar to have escaped. Building up as much electrical energy as he could, the pesky Mouse Pokémon shot it all off.

The blast managed to spread across Gengar's body, preventing the creature from finishing his descent and instead forcing him out of the ground. Even with the sudden movement, Pikachu held strong, depositing all of his energy into the ghostly figure until he was drained. Unable to pull forth anymore electrical energy for the time being, Pikachu jumped from Gengar's head, using Agility to create some distance from the creature.

"Oh my! It seems that Thunderbolt may have left more than just some damage for Gengar!" Romeo declared, Ash narrowing his eyes to notice sparks surging all across Gengar's body. Though, they seemed to only be a minor nuisance, Gengar immediately fading back into the shadows while Thad frowned at the unwanted situation.

"I doubt that Mr. Ketchum was going for it, but the amount of electricity Pikachu released into Gengar has paralyzed him. His movements will no doubt be slower than usual now, and perhaps now they'll be able to counter those attacks when it appears from the shadows," Giovanni added, Gengar reemerging at that very moment and striking Pikachu with a Night Shade. The fine laser shot through Pikachu's rear legs, causing him to drop to his knees in pain.

"Though...now that advantage won't do them any good if Pikachu can't move. Thad trained that Gengar exceptionally."

Ash cursed himself, having lowered his guard for a split second and now Pikachu was practically immobilized because of; the Electric-Type collapsing onto his stomach after trying to stand back up. The Pallet Town native knew there was only one way they could win now. Turning his hat around, Ash bent down and scooped Pikachu up into his arms.

"If you can't run, I'll just be your legs, Pikachu. We're a team through the best of times and worst of times. We pick each other up and help each other at our lowest points...well, time for me to help you. Focus on striking Gengar, I'll worry about dodging," He explained, clinging tightly to Pikachu as he jumped to the side of another Night Shade.

"Thunder Shock!"

"Night Shade!"

The two attacks shot out, Ash turning in time for Pikachu to fire the electrical blast at Gengar. He could feel light shocks from the launching of the attack, but he decided to ignore them and instead focus on the battle. The two attacks collided together, an explosion occurring once more only for another blast to shoot forward. Pikachu had no time to attack again, and so Ash dove to his left, the laser sailing over his head before they pounced back up. Gengar was already on the prowl, his fists freezing over as he slammed them into Ash's back. The impact causing Pikachu to fly from his grip.

"Just forfeit. You two can't beat us, especially with Pikachu in the state he is," Thad stated, Ash standing back up as he felt his back freeze up. The boy may have been right about Pikachu's current state, but they wouldn't quit. Pikachu seemed to get the message himself, shooting off a Thunderbolt that struck Gengar. Though the attack did little damage to the titan, Thad was still pissed.

Sighing, the boy ran a hand through his hand before letting out a light laugh. "You insolent pest! I'll show you exactly what happens when you mess with the mighty Thad! Gengar, Night Shade!"

"Cancel it with Thunder Shock!" Ash called out, Pikachu sending the electric shock outwards. The small blast collided with the laser, Ash becoming way too familiar with the action as another explosion whipped around him. Though, something felt off to him. It was as if Thad had wanted this event to occur and now that it had...Ash realized that Gengar was missing.

Looking all around, Ash suddenly heard Thad snap his fingers, a command for Double Team filling his ears as a dozen of Gengar surrounded Pikachu. Each of them holding a pulsating orb within their shadowy hands. Ash panicked a moment, not sure which was the real Gengar. He knew that if Pikachu were hit by the attack, then it would be all over for them and he had no time to run in there and save his best friend either. Concentrating, Ash thought back to his training with Janine, about the tips she had given him regarding how to tell which copy was the real Gengar.

 _There should be an actual shadow for the original,_ Ash thought, looking at the base of each one. The current lighting in the area making it hard to distinguish any sort of shadow around Gengar, the entire field nearly blanketed in one. Just as Ash believed it was all over, a light spark caught his eye, one of the copies grunting for a moment before shaking off the pain. No doubt that one was the real Gengar, his paralysis acting up in that single moment. Casting his hand outwards, Ash shouted to best friend.

"Pikachu, aim for the third one on your left! Do it fast!" Ash shouted out, Pikachu nodding in agreement as Thad's eyes widened for a moment. Electricity shot across the field, Gengar being struck by it and dropping the attack. One by one, each of his copies also vanished, an effect that caused Thad's eye to twitch slightly.

"Mere luck..." he muttered out, clenching his fists while Gengar shook off the pain. Ash could see a slight pant coming from the creature, as if he wasn't properly trained to take hits. Or to even partake in an extended battle. It was as if this was truly the first time Thad had needed more than a few moves to take out an opponent and Ash could tell it was annoying him. "But this is where it all ends! You stupid Neanderthal! I'll make you regret ever attending this school, Gengar, Shadow Ball on the field!"

"Gar!" the Shadow Pokémon cried out happily. Raising his hands above his head, Gengar summoned forth a sphere of energy even larger than his previous few, Ash shocked to see the creature having that much energy inside of himself. In an instant, Gengar flung the attack downwards into the field, the ground cracking from the immense pressure present. It was almost as if Thad was trying to blow up the entire field and bury them amongst the rubble.

Ash made a movement to grab Pikachu, but the area around him was too unstable and collapsed. Unable to get to his partner, Ash watched on as the little Electric-Type crawled across the cracking ground only to be launched skywards when the section beneath him blew outwards. Pikachu's body flailed wildly, the Mouse Pokémon unable to control himself as Gengar appeared behind him in the air. With a swift punch, Pikachu soon felt the hard ground as his body crashed against the area.

"Chaaaaa..." he moaned out, rolling onto his stomach only for a Night Shade to strike him directly in the chest. Pikachu coughed out in pain, a bit of saliva flying out from the reflex. Gengar was still on the attack however, charging right for them with a Shadow Ball between his hands. Tossing it forward, Ash and Pikachu closed their eyes only for the attack to explode in a bright light.

"Sorry...we're late. Got sidetracked when a student attacked us, but we made it as soon as we could." Ash recognized the voice and turned to see Janine panting, hands resting on her knees as Venomoth swooped in and grabbed Pikachu. The Poison and Bug-Type being clipped by Gengar's Night Shade attack, but being seemingly unaffected from it. Though, Ash could see extreme fatigue setting in from what had to be multiple tough battles. He could only wonder how much longer the Poison Moth Pokémon could last. Though based on Janine's own condition, it wouldn't be much longer.

"Janine!" Ash cried out happily, the duo smirking as Pikachu was soon dropped off in his arms. "I'm glad you showed up when you did...otherwise it would have been over for us.

"But, please stay out of this match." Ash's command seemed to surprise Janine, the young girl scratching at her cheek while he continued on. "I want to beat this guy on my own. After everything he's done in such a short amount of time, it wouldn't feel right if I couldn't do this on my own."

"Suit yourself, but I have a feeling you just want all the fun for yourself," she stated, giving him a light smack on his back (and in the process chipping off the ice that had been still attached). "Go get him, I'll take care of Mayaka."

Ash nodded in agreement, his grip around Pikachu tightening as he rushed towards Gengar. The field was completely destroyed, the land having rose up in some areas and dropped beneath other sections. Cracks surrounded the parts that were seemingly still intact and Ash could feel the spots that he ran on crumble beneath every step. He only had a few shots at this and needed to make it count. Off in the distance, Venomoth and Magneton were already in an aerial battle, Bug Buzz striking hard only to be countered by Tri-Attack, the triangular attack proving quite strong as it left a burn on Venomoth.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

"This foolish trick again? You underestimate the might of Thad! Gengar, Night Shade!"

The two streaks of energy shot outwards, exploding once more as Ash closed his eyes. Sensing the area around him, Ash listened for any changes in the wind, a slight shift occurring to his right. Ducking immediately, he could feel the freezing sensation of Gengar's Ice Punch sail over his head, the tip of his hat freezing up from the sudden attack. Tossing Pikachu into the sky, he commanded a Thunderbolt, the statement almost being cut off by a Night Shade penetrating his chest causing him to gasp for air.

Dropping to one knee, Ash clutched at his chest, his vision slightly blurry as he made out the sight of Pikachu's Thunderbolt soaring down onto Gengar. The beast howled out in pain, the shocking attack coming to an end as Ash caught Pikachu and stood. Now it was his turn to stay on the offensive, running forward as Pikachu launched off consecutive Thunder Shock attacks.

One by one, the quick blows struck Gengar. The Shadow Pokémon was seemingly reaching his limits, gasping for air from the final attack as it penetrated his chest. Dropping to a knee, Gengar seemed done for, a fact Thad didn't take too kindly to.

"Get up! Need I remind you that I saved your sorry excuse of a Gengar due to the strength you exhibited!? Don't make me regret that decision you lazy simpleton! Now use Shadow Ball!" Thad shouted, all traces of his calm and collected self now gone. Ash noticed that the moment the battle started to shift in his direction, the boy had broken down. As if he had never been in a situation where he didn't hold all the power.

"You're nothing without me, Gengar! I gave you this power and I can take it away! So prove to me why I shouldn't replace you!"

"You're wrong!" Ash shouted out, jumping over the newly launched Shadow Ball. Landing past Gengar, the young student placed Pikachu down onto the ground as he stared at Thad. Pikachu's cheeks sparked while Gengar's entire body pulsed with electricity. Thad merely glared down Ash, the young boy looking ready to kill Ash. "People and Pokémon work together and grow stronger as partners, something you would never know about. This entire battle, Gengar was doing the dirty work. Attacking in ways to limit Pikachu all while you stood off to the side.

"Well, there's a reason you're going to lose today and it's because you don't communicate with your Pokémon on a personal level and never will until you actually work with them! Thad, it's time for you to drop out of this tournament; Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika...chuuuuuu!" the Electric-Type cried out, his fur bristling with electricity as it shot outwards for Gengar. The Ghost and Poison-Type tried to avoid it, but his paralysis prevented any such escape. Exploding on contact with the shadowy body, the blast consumed Gengar as the ground beneath him crumbled until covering the weakened body of Gengar, trapping him in the debris.

"Amazing! Despite their injuries from Gengar's shifty tactics, Ash and Pikachu held out for the win! Though Thad doesn't seem too pleased by it," Romeo stated, Ash keeping his eyes on the boy as Venomoth and Magneton flew overhead. A Psybeam collided with Flash Cannon, the former being overpowered and thrown into a tree from the attack.

Thad opened his mouth, as if to say something to Ash but merely closed it once more. The look in his eyes burned with hatred for Ash, as if his lose had cemented the Pallet Town native as Thad's eternal enemy. One he planned to take revenge on no matter the cost. Ash himself had a few choice words for the boy, but was pulled away by the action behind him.

Hearing the cheer of the crowd, Ash turned around just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike from the clouds above them. Ash hadn't even noticed the rain occurring throughout the last bit of his own battle, but now it explained how Pikachu's final Thunderbolt was stronger than usual despite their current condition.

Venomoth did all that she could to avoid the blast, but the lightning struck furiously, frying her completely and causing her to collapse on the ground defeated. Ash couldn't believe at how fast Janine had been taken down despite the difference in fatigue. That was when Ash realized he was the only one left out of his friends, while Mayaka was the only one left from her group. Looking up at the jumbotron, Ash was shocked to see only eight students remain, that number dropping to seven almost immediately as Janine recalled Venomoth.

"Hey, hotshot, looks like it's just you and me!" Mayaka's voice echoed out as Ash took a deep breath. The biggest battle of his short academic life was about to begin. And he wasn't sure if it would end well for them since Magneton looked rather fine in comparison to Pikachu. Even now, the Electric-Type could barely walk on his own, those Night Shade attacks to his legs proving to be a big nuisance right now.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Flash Cannon, Magneton!"

The two attacks exploded over the middle of the field all three gathered there covering their faces while debris flew. The attack signaled the start of the end for both trainers, Ash knowing that there was no turning back now, this battle was going to decide everything between him and Mayaka and he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

 **And that brings a close to this chapter. Just one more to go in the tournament before things return to normal...in a sense. Now, before anyone asks, yes, the battle between Janine and Mayaka that occurred off-screen wasn't important at all. I tried to hint that Venomoth was at a severe disadvantage between being struck by Gengar and the toll of previous battles. Now, why didn't I just write her to lose last chapter? I wanted Mayaka to take down someone close to Ash even if it happened off-screen. And since Janine trained Ash, and he thinks she's pretty strong, might as well have her be the one to lose.**

 **Otherwise, hopefully everyone enjoyed the battles between Ash and Thad (who's inspiration should be obvious for those who know my love for a certain series) and the one between Paul and Gary who is now broken in a sense that he doesn't know what the correct way to grow is. Does he use Ash's method, Paul's method or does he create a completely new way? Either way, more in store for him.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	13. Final Showdown

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, the tournament started to come to a close, the last few participants battling it out as Thad stepped into the middle of Ash and Mayaka's latest scuffle. Though, Ash took him down. Anyways, time for the end of the tournament, which I doubt many will see coming.**

 **Ch 13: Final Showdown**

* * *

Wind blew around the field as dust from the previous attacks settled, Ash and Mayaka locked into a stare down. Neither side broke their gaze until the young girl cracked her knuckles, her command fast and precise.

"Tri-Attack!"

"Quick, counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted out, his partner exhausted from their previous bout. Not giving in to his exhaustion, Pikachu energized his body, the electricity inside of him built up rather quickly. Focused on the battle, the Electric-Type pushed off his damaged legs and fired off the blast. With excellent timing, the Thunderbolt struck head on with the incoming attack.

With the attacks exploding outwards, Pikachu's body was quickly thrown downwards and on a trajectory for the ground. Knowing it wouldn't end well, Ash sprang into action, diving out to catch his best friend before any more damage could occur; it was as if his body acted on its own, before he knew it, Ash held Pikachu tightly as skid marks covered his elbows and forearms. They stung slightly for the young trainer, but he ignored the pain as he stood back up.

"You okay, Pikachu?" he asked out loud, the Electric-Type slowly rose out of his arms. Nodding in response, Pikachu made it back to his previous location, cheeks sparking with electricity before glaring at Magneton. The Electric and Steel-Type seemed unfazed by it, its body merely floated while it waited for a command.

"Ton..." it finally moaned out as a smirk crossed Mayaka's face. Ash had a feeling that the warm up for them was over, the duo looking ready to make a move. As if on cue, Mayaka ordered a Flash Cannon, Magneton now prepared to strike. Moving his magnets, the Magnet Pokémon placing them out in front of its body while a silver glow became apparent. Ash grit his teeth in discomfort, unsure if Pikachu was in any state to dodge. Especially with the way his legs had taken a blow previously from Thad and his Gengar.

"Pipi! Pika!" the small Electric-Type reassured Ash, his body crouched low to the ground. A white light soon surrounded Pikachu himself, his hind legs glowed the brightest despite their pain. In an instant, Pikachu shot off with a slight moan while the Flash Cannon likewise shot off. Scurrying along the ground, Pikachu avoided the Flash Cannon with ease, jumping up into the sky and rolling past it.

Flying through the air, Pikachu made contact with Magneton, the pesky Mouse Pokémon ramming his entire body against the Electric and Steel-Type. Springing off of it, Pikachu soon found himself airborne once more, spiraling across the sky while Magneton shook off the light attack. Taking advantage of this moment, Ash called for a Thunderbolt. The powerful attack taking no time to fire off as it struck Magneton directly, the Magnet Pokémon crying out in pain.

Mayaka's smirk finally dropped from what Ash assumed was a lack of amusement. Instead, her hands moved down to her hips, placed firmly there while she glared outwards. "Guess you're trickier than before, straight on overpowering you won't work now. Oh well...that just makes things better for me! Magneton, this place needs a good cool down! Rain Dance!"

"Magne!" the Electric and Steel-Type cried, clouds forming above its body.

"Not this time!" Ash shouted, tossing his hand to the side. Pikachu finally touched down onto the ground, his body shaking from exhaustion, yet the Electric-Type wasn't ready to give up. Without the need to exchange words, both Ash and Pikachu knew what was needed: a Thunderbolt.

Charging up the attack, Pikachu stood his ground as the wind picked up and rain fell all around them. Firing the attack off, Ash noticed the increase in its power, no doubt a benefit of the Rain Dance. Though it also meant Mayaka was setting up for her big combination from their first fight. The searing bolt of electricity flew across the field, striking Magneton directly. The flow of energy causing it to slump over a second before recomposing itself.

"Despite their injuries, Ash and Pikachu are managing to keep Mayaka on the run! But for how long will they manage to hold on for?" Romeo asked, his voice ringing through the stadium as Ash wiped a few drops of water from his forehead.

"He's got to do _something_ quick. That's for sure," Giovanni added in, Ash watching as Magneton quickly glowed yellow. Its body shooting the electricity up into the sky as a loud rumble filled the area. "With Rain Dance active, Thunder will never miss. Though, knowing Ash, he's got a plan to deal with it."

Turning his hat back around to its usual position, Ash stared at the field. Most of it had been damaged from the handful of scuffles that occurred there, no shelter available to avoid the blast. Though to his amazement, Ritchie's hole was still accessible. Knowing they only had one shot at this, Ash ran for his best friend, but a Flash Cannon erupted right in front of him. Dust shot all around, clouding his vision as another rumble erupted above them.

"You ain't helping out this time," Mayaka cried out with a chuckle. As the dust settled around him, Ash could see the black clouds above them and knew what was about to strike. But he couldn't reach Pikachu in time, not with the crater Magneton's previous attack created. Pikachu knew what was up though, and immediately began to sprint for Sparky's hole. Pushing aside his pain, Pikachu used Agility to dive into the confines of the small tunnel as the bolt of Thunder shot down from above.

Ash could only watch on with anxiety as the ground around the hole crumbled away, the tunnel beginning to collapse in on itself from the powerful strike. Silence fell upon the area as everyone watched on wondering what happened to Pikachu, most of the ground now shattered apart from the raging battles.

"Pi..." Pikachu's voice could be heard, the rocks above the tunnel's entrance shooting upwards, electricity surging all over them as Pikachu crawled outwards. His body was battered and bruised, his breathing seemed to be strained yet he wasn't backing down. Falling to the ground, Pikachu forced himself back onto all four legs, his body sparking with electricity while the rocks fell towards the ground.

"You're still standing...huh," Mayaka muttered, a look of interest crossed her face before she flung her hands behind her back. "Hotshot, you've got some guts by staying in it this long. I appreciate that, not many trainers hang on this long."

"We're not close to finished yet, Mayaka! Pikachu and I have a score to settle with you and we plan to see it through to the end! As long as Pikachu can keep going, we're all set!" Ash stated proudly, his voice rose with every word until he saw Mayaka _smile._ It wasn't her usual smirk, or anything to try and taunt him, but a genuine smile. As if she wanted to see him at his best, as if she wanted him to try and push her further.

"Maybe you ain't all talk after all, hotshot. But Pikachu there ain't in the best condition to keep battling it out. Why not call it a day, you got a little respect from me," she replied, though Ash wouldn't budge. He wasn't stepping away from this showdown, not until one of them were defeated. Shaking his head, Ash signaled his response while Mayaka shrugged. Ordering a Tri-Attack, the girl pointed a finger at Pikachu.

"Magneton!" the Magnet Pokémon cried out, the three beams shooting forward. Sprinting forward at the final possible second, Pikachu avoided the blast but was caught in the explosion. His body flung forward through the air, but that didn't deter the Electric-Type. Using his new momentum, Pikachu twisted his body around and struck Magneton in the face with his tail, launching himself skywards.

Now airborne, Ash called for a Thunderbolt, Pikachu firing off the attack at the dazed Magneton. The blast (still powered up from Rain Dance) connected with Magneton, exploding on contact and causing the Magnet Pokémon to actually crash against the ground. Though, Ash knew that wouldn't finish things off. And just as he thought, Magneton was back up, Mayaka commanding a round of Flash Cannons.

"Protect yourself with Thunder Shock! Cancel each blast out!" Ash shouted, Pikachu launching off the first attack with ease as it smashed against a weakened Flash Cannon. The two attacks exploded on contact, but neither combatant slowed down, repeating the same actions until Pikachu landed on the ground. Sprinting forward, Pikachu launched himself right for Magneton, but the Electric and Steel-Type stopped him in his tracks.

Launching a Tri-Attack, the multibeam attack crashed into Pikachu, exploding outwards as he shot backwards and forced onto the defensive. Magneton kept its barrage up, switching between Tri-Attack and Flash Cannon while Pikachu scurried around them with Agility. Gritting his teeth, Ash could only watch as Pikachu dodged, knowing that sooner or later they would run out of places to run to. Especially since most of the remaining field was now in shambles.

Casting his gaze over at the electrified rocks from before, Ash smirked. "Pikachu, use the rocks as your cover!"

"No you don't! Magneton, shatter them boulders and leave them stuck in the open!" Mayaka shouted out happily, her partner using another Flash Cannon on them all. The boulders being broken down into tiny rocks. Rocks that were perfect in size for Pikachu to launch from a distance.

"Gotcha! Pikachu, hit those rocks towards Magneton with your tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded happily, smacking the remnants of the electrified rocks at Magneton. The Magnet Pokémon had no time to counter the barrage, each stone smacking into its body and delivering not only pain from the contact, but an added electrical shock as well. Ending the attack, Ash called for a Thunderbolt that traveled along the remaining few rocks. Its power having been increased from a combination of the electricity in the rocks and Rain Dance.

The attack landed powerfully, an explosion occurring as Magneton collapsed to the ground and struggled to float back up. Ash and Pikachu panted heavily, but neither were ready to celebrate, especially since they couldn't take the chance to. Not against someone like Mayaka.

"Mag...Magneton..." the Electric and Steel-Type moaned out, the crowd gasping at the sight of it floating back up. Its body was battered just like Pikachu, yet it was still willing to battle. Ash wondering just how much more Magneton could take; he knew Pikachu wasn't going to last much longer though. Especially based on his panting.

"Ya got a good shot in there, Ash," Mayaka spoke up, clapping her hands in what Ash assumed was recognition of him. Though, he didn't want recognition, he wanted to beat her. Show that he could win against the likes of her. Sticking her hand out, Ash watched as it collected a few drops of water before closing into a fist. Water splashed through her fingers, her fist being pumped towards the sky.

"Rain Dance is slowing down, and with how Pikachu and Magneton both look...I'd say we got one final shot left in the both of us. Last one standing wins. Thunder!"

"Magne!"

 _We don't have anything that can match up to Thunder!_ Ash thought to himself as he racked his brain for an answer. His thoughts were running a mile a minute as he watched the blazing electricity shoot up into the rain clouds, the objects turning black in color. That was when he remembered something important from Giovanni.

 _Some Pokémon have natural abilities that aren't like those used in battle. It's something you should all plan to take advantage of in battle, especially in a way that can sway the momentum in your favor. Take your Pikachu for example, Mr. Ketchum, his tail is used as a grounding rod amongst their species during a Lightning storm._

"Pikachu! Stick your tail straight up into the air! We can't dodge this!" he shouted outwards, but his plan was slightly different. They weren't going to guide the attack into the ground, but rather use it to their advantage.

"He's lost it, Magneton! Let's win this! Go," Mayaka replied, the Thunder shooting straight down at Pikachu. Engulfed by the power, Pikachu cried out in pain from the attack, but to everyone's surprise, it was dying down. Soon, the electricity was focusing into the tip of his tail, the rest of his body left unexposed.

"So he actually paid attention...and here I thought he used my classes as a chance to nap," Giovanni joked, Ash letting a chuckle out at the comment before pointing forward.

"Let's go, Pikachu! End it with a Super Thunder Tail!"

"Pika!" the Electric-Type shouted out, his body covered in the white aura from Quick Attack as he sprinted across the destroyed field. Ash could see the stunned expression on Mayaka, a smirk covering his entire face as Pikachu leapt into the air and spun his body around. Flinging his tail downwards, it seemed all but over now, but Mayaka reacted faster.

"Don't let him in! Flash Cannon!"

"Mag!" the Magnet Pokémon shouted, the silver blast being shot out with all its remaining strength. Pikachu's tail collided against the beam, the small Mouse Pokémon struggling against the might of the attack. Seemingly being in a stalemate, Pikachu began to be pushed backwards, the Flash Cannon being too powerful for him.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash shouted out, eyes shut as he pushed his best friend on. He couldn't tell what was going on, but the sound of an explosion filled his ears. A wind gust followed, Ash knocked onto his rear end from it. Opening his eyes, the young trainer looked across the field to see Pikachu and Magneton both down for the count.

"That does it! After a struggle between these two Electric-Types, both Pikachu and Magneton are down! An amazing battle where both sides pushed through their limits," Romeo explained, Ash casting his gaze up to the screen for a moment to see the end. He couldn't make much out due to the quality of the video, but from what he _could_ make out, it seemed like Pikachu sliced through the Flash Cannon and released the energy stored up in it as a blast. The explosion of it striking Magneton having caught him in it as well.

"I guess that's it..." Ash muttered, having already started to make his way towards Pikachu. His best friend was sleeping, no doubt exhausted beyond belief from their long day. Though, even if they lost, Ash couldn't help but feel good about how far they all made it. Making it all the way to the final six was no small feat, especially considering just who he had to face to get this far. "Thank you, Pikachu. And everyone else. Without your hard work, we don't make it this far."

"Chaaa..." Pikachu yawned out, Ash scratching behind his ear while Metapod's pokeball wiggled on his belt. They were a team, and from here they were only going to get stronger.

Turning around, the young boy saw Mayaka sitting on part of the destroyed ground, her head resting in her hands, the palms of her hands planted against her cheeks. Though to Ash she didn't look sad, but rather bored. As if she still wanted to battle longer. Now making his way over to her, Ash shifted Pikachu in his arms carefully.

"That was a great battle," he stated, extending a hand down to her. Taking it, Mayaka allowed Ash to pull her up, the duo holding their grip for a moment longer to allow a short handshake. Though he felt she wasn't going to ease up on him (based on how she was trying to crush his hand with her grip), the smirk on her face implied that maybe things would get better between them. "You and Magneton are a good pair, definitely the strongest pair we fought today."

"Once you look past that stupid attitude of yours, you ain't half bad yourself hotshot," Mayaka replied while she let go of Ash's hand. Ash watched a moment as the girl ran her hands through her hair, water spraying from her wild hair while Ash shielded himself from the spray.

"Though don't go thinking you've beaten me. If it weren't for stupid Thad interfering originally, Rue and I would have kicked your ass. Next time we battle, it'll be different for sure!" she exclaimed, hands placed behind her head as she walked off the field. Pausing for a moment, she threw a gaze back towards Ash. "Just get stronger for our next battle. I want to make sure _none_ of the field remains!"

Ash merely chuckled at the statement, not entirely sure if she was serious about it or not. He could only imagine how bad things would have to be for the field to be completely destroyed; as it were now, the field was in shambles with the ground cracked apart and part of the floor raised above the rest, but one could still battle on it. He figured that the field's condition was also because of how Thad tried to blow the area up and give Gengar an advantage, but a lot of the current conditions had been caused from their current bout.

Turning towards one of the many exits, it felt as if a presence was calling to him. Pausing for just a second, Ash heard a bush rustle. The familiar figure of Kai and his Ninetales appearing from it with a solemn expression on the former's face.

"We're too late..." the boy spoke up, Ash turning to face him with an apologetic smile. It didn't seem to help however, the boy punching at the ground in frustration from what Ash could only assume was the missed chance of facing him.

"If only we were sooner. Then...then I could have gotten my answers! Now I'll never know!" he shouted out, Ash taken aback by how much he seemed angered by this turn of events. Scratching at his cheek, Ash made his way over to the young boy slowly.

"Just cause we didn't get a chance today doesn't mean there won't be more chances coming up!" he exclaimed happily, the words having caught Kai by surprise. Looking up at Ash, the boy seemed to have a blank expression on his face. As if he couldn't quite comprehend what Ash was saying.

"I mean, this _is_ only our first semester here. I might not be a genius when it comes to math, but, we still have the rest of this year and the next three years to battle as much as we want! That's like...almost four years! And besides, battling at our full strength will be so much better. That way we can go at it with everything and not have any doubts about it," he finished explained, a slight smile plastered on his face. Kai didn't respond to the statement, Ash knowing full well that this was something they both had their sights set on. Even if he was surprised to see just _how_ much Kai wanted to battle.

"Battling...at...our full strength?" Kai replied, a puzzled expression sat on his face while Ash merely nodded. Pushing himself up off of the ground, Kai fully stood. Ash noticing the look in his eyes seeming to be a mix of worry and confusion. As if he honestly thought they would never battle again. "And you'll agree to it? A battle I mean."

"Of course! Pikachu and I just love to face strong trainers. And if what I've heard is correct, you're the real deal when it comes to being strong!" Ash stated once more, his energy and enthusiasm getting the best of him. Though, before he knew it, a line of stones shot out of the nearby woods. Separated from Kai due to the attack, Ash looked over to see Paul and his strange partner walk out of the brush.

"And now Paul is making his move! Arguably the two strongest freshmen, who'll turn out victorious between these two and claim this tournament for themselves!?" Romeo shouted out, Ash finally learning of the boy's name. It wasn't any major news to him, but it was nice to finally know his name. Even if Paul didn't tell it to him.

"I was having a conversation," Kai spat out, Ash backing up as he saw what was about to come. He did not want to be anywhere near this battle, or rather not with Pikachu in his current condition. Making his way off of the field, Ash quickly went straight towards one of the exits as he heard the crowd cheering.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, Ash could see what appeared to be Flamethrower shattering through a line of stones only for Ninetales to be shot with an Energy Ball. The battle may have only just started, but it appeared both trainers were already going at it with everything they had. Though it made sense; especially since this was the end of the tournament. Now inside of the tunnel, Ash had a hard time hearing the crowd, but thanks to the televisions plastered over the walls he could at least watch the match while making his way to the spectators' seating.

"You worry too much about that weakling, you should have been paying attention to your surroundings! If you weren't so distracted, you'd be battling much better! Energy Ball," Paul's voice cried out over the televisions in the hallway. Ash watched on while Grotle (Ash having learnt the name from it being presented on the screen) launched off the sphere of energy with ease.

Ninetales and Kai were prepared however, countering it with their own Energy Ball before moving in with a Dark Pulse. The latter tearing up the field even more as rocks flew around. Grotle was struck by the inky nexus, rolling to the side but Paul was quick to get right back into it.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Burn them with Flamethrower!"

Grotle's bushes glowed green, the leaves being shot off right for Ninetales. Though the Fire-Type was faster, its maw alit with flames before whipping it forward. The fire dashed out, the leaves consumed by the attack only for Ninetales to lose its footing immediately after. To Ash's shock, Grotle and Paul had only used the Razor Leaf to disguise their true attack: an Earthquake. Now wide open for any attack, Ninetales could only take the full force of an incoming Stone Edge as the Fox Pokémon quickly found itself air bound.

"Kai isn't really going at it...as if he's lost his desire to battle," Ash mused, his eyes remained stuck on the screen as Ninetales fired off an Energy Ball. The blast failed to reach its target though, Grotle managing to dodge it thanks to a timed leap. Ash wanted to remain here and not miss a single moment, but he also knew it would be best to get to the designated seating. That way, he would be able to have a better view of the whole showdown.

"Pi..." Pikachu stirred slightly. Ash looked at his best friend, proud beyond words of his excellent fighting today. He managed to take down not only Mayaka but Thad as well. Though he didn't know of the latter's standing within their grade, he felt that their showing today would be more than enough to warrant them moving up to the elite level.

Moving down the hallway, Ash would continue to stop every few minutes, eyes drifting back towards one of the many screens. Both Ninetales and Grotle were beginning to tire, or at least looked like it to Ash. Their bodies were covered in bruises and their breathing seemed strained. Though Grotle seemed to be the one better off much to Ash's confusion. Not that he seemed much better off when compared to Ninetales.

"Energy Ball!" the two students cried out, the green projectile being launched in unison as they exploded out over the field. A green blur blinded the camera, making it impossible for Ash to see what came next. But to his surprise, Ninetales was standing over Grotle, the latter stuck on his back as Ninetales' maw lit aflame once more.

The Flamethrower shot out, Grotle's body taking the hot flames head on. The Grass and Ground-Type wasn't backing down though, countering by slamming his feet into Ninetales chest and sending it flying backwards. Ash could tell the match was just heating up now, both sides using everything they had to win. Knowing what would happen soon, he quickly picked up the pace. Sprinting down the hallway, Ash was close to the staircase that would bring him to the others, directed to it by faculty members who were working the tournament.

Running up the stairs (but making sure to not disturb Pikachu), Ash could hear the crowd's cheering, their excitement growing with each command. Seeing the entrance to the stands, Ash pushed through the last few steps, the top of the stands was finally in his view. In fact, the section seemed to be empty; most likely from the fact that there were more seats than students in his grade. Looking around, he quickly found the others sitting down in front, a seat saved for him between Brock and Janine.

"Down here, Ash!" Ritchie called out, motioning Ash down to their section. Nodding, he slowly made his way down the steps, passing by Mayaka and Rue. The former leaning back in her seat with her legs resting on the seat in front of her. Ash just chuckled at the sight, wondering if she felt she owned the place to sit like that.

"That was some battle, 'hotshot'," Janine teased him, slapping his shoulder while he sat down in the open seat. The light hit actually hurt, but Ash ignored the pain for now, instead focusing on the clash down below. Grotle seemed to be controlling the Stone Edge to move in different directions while forcing Ninetales onto the defensive. "Though, what made you think of using that last move? It was crazy, the way Pikachu shot the energy off it was like a large sphere struck Magneton and exploded."

"A sphere?" Ash asked, looking down at the sleeping Pikachu in his lap. He hadn't gotten a good view of the attack, and even the camera's replay of it had been blurry, so this news was a surprise. "To be honest, I had no idea that a sphere formed at all. Everything was so bright down on the field I couldn't see."

"Yeah. It was strange, almost as if it shouldn't have worked," Janine continued to explain, smacking her fist down into an open palm. "Pikachu seemed to be rejuvenated for a moment when you called out to him, slicing through that last attack before shooting out the sphere. I don't think the cameras picked it up either, so there's no real footage of it."

Ash just looked confused, his eyes glued to Pikachu's tail as an explosion sounded out down below. From what he could hear, the battle was reaching its climax. Though at the moment, he didn't really care for it, instead choosing to try and figure out what happened in his battle.

"But there's got to be something you know about that combination. How else would you have been able to correctly guess that Pikachu's tail could absorb that energy?" Ritchie added in, leaning around Brock so that Ash could see him. The boy seemed genuinely confused over Ash's unpredictable idea, as if everyone else believed it shouldn't have worked.

"It just kind of came to me when everything seemed pointless. I remembered an old lesson from class with Giovanni about Pikachu and Raichu using their tails as grounding rods and wondered if maybe he could store the Thunder there and release it as our own attack," he explained, Brock taking Pikachu from him. The older boy rummaging through his bag for something. "Really, I wasn't sure if it would work at all. But I wasn't going to lose without a fight."

"So you're saying it was all by luck you won?" Ritchie stated, shocked by Ash's revelation. The Pallet Town native merely flashed a smile at his friend, shrugging his shoulders due to his lack of a response. He had already said everything that was going on during that moment, he had nothing else to admit really.

"It worked though, and that's all that matters," Brock added in, finally finding what he was looking for. Holding a potion, he sprayed the medicine onto Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon crying out for a second as the others watched. "I'll take care of Pikachu until we get him to Nurse Joy. This potion will sting at first, but it'll help relieve his pain until a proper examination can be taken."

Ash was grateful for his friend's action, some of the bruises on Pikachu now seeming to disappear. Though the Electric-Type was still sleeping, he seemed more at peace now. About to respond to Brock, a new voice from further down interrupted him.

"How about you all shut up and actually watch the battle," Gary shouted their way. Looking in his opposite direction, Ash could see Gary sitting near the end of the front row. Arms leaning against the railing, his rival seemed different. It was as if his usual attitude was gone, as if something happened to him in the tournament. Whatever it was, he seemed solemn now.

Leaf seemingly was about to apologize for Gary's remark, but the boy continued talking. "Those two battling, they're without a doubt the top two students in our grade. If anyone here even dreams of becoming they best, the road there passes through these two. So you might as well see what they're made of every chance you get instead of chatting away.

"I want to see you at your best, not needing to rely on dumb luck when we battle again," he finished, eyes glued down on the battle as Ninetales jumped over a pillar of stone before landing on it gracefully. Launching off a Flamethrower, Grotle had no way to dodge as the blast consumed him.

"Those two are nothing compared to me. They wouldn't last five minutes against Gengar if we were down there," Thad chimed in, Ash rolling his eyes in response to the boy's claim. Even Mayaka seemed to have a reaction, tossing what seemed to be an empty cup at his head. "I dare say you've all forgotten just how terrifying I can be. Or do you all need a refresher?"

"Shut your mouth and just watch already," Gary responded, Ash surprised at the fact the boy didn't even turn to look back at the boy. "If you're as powerful as you claim to be, then why are you sitting up here with us. Shouldn't you be on the field battling it out with those two? Yeah, I thought so. So shut up and stop bothering us."

"Flamethrower once more!"

"Block it with Stone Edge and then use Earthquake!"

The attacks were launched once more, Ninetales Flamethrower blocked once more as Stone Edge shot up around Grotle. The flames merely being pushed to the side as the ground shook all around the combatants. Ninetales stumbled a moment, but quickly regained its balance before Kai commanded a Dark Pulse. Managing through the seismic activity, Ninetales launched off the Dark-Type attack, the Stone Edge being shattered from the impact. Now open, Grotle was struck by the Dark Pulse.

"Energy Ball!" both trainers commanded as the two attacks were launched. Once more, they collided and exploded upon impact. And just as before, both sides were attacking once more.

Jagged stones shot outwards, being used in an offensive manner instead of defensive this time. Ninetales likewise was firing off its Flamethrower, the two attacks avoiding each other as they struck their intended targets. Both Pokémon flew backwards, obviously in pain from the direct attacks. Neither seemed to stir for a moment, Ash wondering if they would get back up.

Grotle wasn't moving though, Ash recognizing that it was over for the Grove Pokémon. But Ninetales was getting back up. About to stand fully, the Fire-Type collapsed. Having reached its own limits, Ninetales was done for the day.

"And after the last heart pounding showdown ended in a double knockout, so does this one!" Romeo declared, the crowd slightly confused over what would happen now. There weren't any other trainers down on the field, or at least in a viewable area. Ash wondered if everyone had forgotten that when his battle ended that there were still four trainers remaining, though even he had no clue where the other two were at.

"I expected no less from the top two trainers in the freshmen class. To end in a tie, the perfect way to end it all," Giovanni added in, Ash surprised to see even he had forgotten about the other two trainers still around. In fact, it seemed like a lot of the faculty did based on the way they were about to head out and set up for the ceremony.

"I can't believe we've actually won!" a voice cried out, Ash shocked to hear it coming from above all of them. Flying down into view was none other Bruce riding on his Braviary along with Trent and his Sawk. Ash had completely forgotten about those two, having not seen them once since the battle began.

"I told you that letting everyone else take each other out would be better than trying," Trent added in as Braviary touched down on the ruined field. The duo didn't have a single scratch on them, though Braviary seemed to be tired. No doubt that it had taken a lot of stamina to stay flying with three individuals on its back. "Though there were a few close calls with Thunder. Good call to have us move elsewhere when the clouds formed."

"Hey, we weren't going to lose because of one hit. Besides, the fall from up there would have hurt more," Bruce replied, bumping fists with his close friend. Though, Ash couldn't help but wonder why their eyes were peering up to the sky. It was as if they were afraid of something happening now. "Now all we have to worry about is an army of dragons showing up and destroying everything."

"I doubt that would happen here, but you can never be safe. Especially since we've seen armies of Pokémon attack before," Trent agreed. Ash just looked on in disbelief. He wondered if perhaps they _were_ struck by lightning, or maybe just the high altitude for such a long time affected their brains.

"Wait...it appears we still have two trainers left to battle it out! Who will win and claim first place! Truce or Brent!?" Romeo stated, Ash shaking his head at the names being messed up. Though, he could understand why; the duo never really did anything to differentiate themselves from each other.

"Bruce and Trent," Giovanni corrected him as the duo down below got ready to fight.

Ash didn't pay much attention to the fight, knowing full well that the two remaining combatants didn't care much either. They were down there for the fun of it. Knowing that, Ash stood to go to the restroom. It appeared that others had the same idea, as the hallways through the stadium were now crowded in comparison to when he first traveled them. Waiting in line, Ash could hear the battle going on thanks to a television not too far from him. It seemed as though the duo were evenly matched, Sawk and Braviary trading blows.

Unfortunately, Ash was walking into the bathroom as the climax of the final bout seemed to occur. He could make out a clash between the two Pokémon with one falling, but he couldn't tell which one fell. Taking care of his business, Ash made his way back out only to be caught off guard by the appearance of his friends.

"Does everyone else have to use the bathroom now?" Ash asked out loud, the others sighing at his question. Carefully taking Pikachu from Brock, Ash held his best friend within his arms. The first thing he had planned was to get him and the others to Nurse Joy for a checkup, though that seemed the plan for everyone else.

"Of course not!" Janine responded, her face covered in a light hue of red. Ash just shrugged at the response, not quite sure what the big deal was. "You missed the award ceremony so we came to find you. We're going to head over to the Pokémon Center before the line gets too long."

Not needing to respond, Ash nodded his head in response, the group making their way out of the stadium rather quickly. Moving along the path to the Pokémon Center, Ash noticed that it seemed rather barren the further they moved away from the stadium. As if everyone in their grade were fascinated with the competitions between the other grades. He could understand those who paid to get in, but after everything that happened today, Ash figured that the others would want to rest or get something to eat. In fact, he could go for a nice meal and then a long nap. The entire competition having exhausted him.

"Quick, Delia, he's over this way!"

Ash knew he couldn't be mistaken by the voice, stopping in his tracks before turning around. Just as he thought, Professor Oak was walking towards him with a brisk pace, his mother right behind him though at a slower pace.

"We've been looking all over for you, Ash, since the tournament ended. You're battling was fantastic, though I'm a little disappointed we couldn't see you face off against Gary. I think he's feeling the same way, especially since he's been a little distant since the tournament ended," Oak explained, hands planted onto his knees. Taking a few breaths, the older man straightened himself out. "He's taking his loss rather hard. But I think it was for the best that he lost here, it really helps open his eyes to what the world of being a trainer is like."

"Yeah, I noticed he wasn't the same when I got up to the spectators' section. Hopefully he figures everything out," Ash responded, Pikachu moving slightly in his arms. "Though, knowing Gary, he'll come back stronger from this."

"Indeed he will," the older man stated, a flash blinding Ash for a moment. Rubbing his eyes, Ash was caught off guard as mother took a second picture, this time catching his friends inside of it as well.

"Ash, you and Pikachu were so amazing out there! You two reminded me of how your father used to battle when he was your age; always pushing through until the very end. I just know he would have been impressed by your battling if he were here," Delia began to say, only to notice the small group of students beside him. "Oh! These must be your new friends. I'm so glad Ash has made some wonderful friends here, hopefully he hasn't been too much of a problem for all of you. I know how he can get sometimes."

"Mom!"

"Actually, it's been great knowing Ash. He's a wonderful roommate, even if he's barely around due to his training sessions. Though, I'm not sure who's worse when it comes to laundry: him or my siblings. By the way, I'm Brock," the older boy stated, placing a hand to his chest before bowing slightly to the two adults.

"I'm Ritchie. You could say Ash and I are rivals. Though, if I'm not careful...he'll surpass me quickly."

"And I'm Janine. I guess I was sort of helping him train back before the tournament. I was surprised he managed to survive all those late-night training sessions," the young girl stated, stretching slightly as she raised her arms up over her head. Ash nodded in agreement to that last statement as a small yawn escaped his lips. "Though I think he was willing to put up with them to prove to the school he deserved to be in the expert course."

Delia smiled in response while Professor Oak seemed puzzled, a hand placed to his chin as he strummed it. Ash wondered just what was on his mind, the older man in a deep thought.

"Hmm...that's odd," he finally mused out. "You should have made it into the expert level based on your performance back at the exams. I personally recommended you, Leaf and Gary for them.

"I guess one of my colleagues above me on the admissions board decided to overrule me. It's odd, but nothing to worry about, especially after today. I'm sure you'll be allowed to enter the expert course starting next semester. But for now, why don't we go celebrate? I made reservations at an all you can eat restaurant within the city."

"You're all welcome to come too if you want," Delia offered, Ash feeling his mouth water slightly at the thought of a buffet. "I'm sure the restaurant has plenty of seating. And since Gary declined the invite, we're going to be short a person."

"I'd love to come, Mrs. Ketchum, but I've already promised Nurse Joy that I would help take care of all the Pokémon who are coming in today after the competition," Brock replied, looking over at Ash. "I can take Pikachu and the others for you. I have a feeling the line will be rather long. So this way I can get Pikachu and the others a checkup sooner. I can also take your Pokémon, Ritchie, Janine."

"Thanks, Brock, but I'll decline. Sparky and I plan to go train. Neither of us were quite proud with our results today. Especially being taken out in the manner we were," Ritchie replied, turning to face the two adults standing near them. Ash however handed over his two pokeballs and Pikachu, his roommate taking special precautions with them all. "I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to decline for now. Maybe another time," he stated, coming to a straightened position before taking off.

"Well, Janine, would you care to join us?" Delia asked, hands cupped together. To Ash, it looked almost as if his mother was pleading for the girl to come with them. "It's the least we can do in return for you training my son."

"Well actually, I'm supposed to..." the ninja in training began to say, a rumble cutting her off as her hands moved immediately towards her stomach. Ash knew what that sound was, his own stomach making it countless of times.

Throwing an arm around Janine's shoulder, Ash let out a chuckle. "I think we have an answer. You might as well join us, it'll be fun!"

Janine didn't respond, instead scratching meekly at her cheek with a finger. Ash could notice the girl's face turning a slight shade of red once more, but figured it was from the exhaustion of the day. Though the sound of a second rumble emitted by her stomach soon proved why she was turning red.

"S-Sure...I'll join you all for lunch. Thank you," she finally stated, Ash removing his arm to allow her to turn towards Brock. Handing him her own pokeballs, the young girl thanked him before he made his way off to the campus' Pokémon Center.

"We really should get going now, we told Leaf to meet us there and knowing her...she's probably been there for a while," Oak spoke up, the group of four turning in the opposite direction of where they were standing. Now facing back towards the stadium, Ash could see part of the main gate he had entered on the first day. No doubt they would be heading out of it for the next few hours.

* * *

"So that's his boy. Definitely a chip off the old block, that's for sure," a man stated, muting the tv following the conclusion of the recap of the freshman class' class battle. He had seen everything that he wanted, Mayaka having done a fine job for him. Sure, the girl hadn't won, but he wasn't expecting her to. Anyone who had gone up against a Ketchum knew that they were unpredictable, almost impossible to plan ahead for. And Ash was no different. He showed that uniqueness today with his "Super Thunder Tail" even if he didn't know what was going on there. To think it had been close to one month since the class battles had ended, he could only imagine how Ash was progressing now.

A slight ring broke the man from his thoughts, the woman sitting next to him on the couch putting her glass of wine down before answering the ringing device. "Hello?" she spoke out softly, her voice causing the hair on the man's neck to rise.

"Yes, sir. Everything is going as you wish, sir," she continued on, almost sounding bored if he knew any better. Though, he wasn't much better with phone conversations either. Usually he ignored them so that he wouldn't have to actually talk with people. If whatever they needed to tell him was important, they'd search for him.

"I understand completely. Whatever does happen here, I'll be sure to succeed, you don't have to worry about any mishaps here," she continued on, the man rolling his eyes at the conversation. Here was no doubt another contracted job she had gotten herself into, the plans being something insane. Taking a sip of his beer, the man waited until she hung up the phone to speak.

"You know...you could always accept _my_ contract and then you wouldn't have to go through with these silly jobs," he stated, pulling the usual small box out from his jacket's pocket. The woman merely narrowed her eyes before a chuckle escaped her lips.

"And you know it'll never work between us like that. Always talking with your heart but never with your brain when it comes to us. You'd think a former commanding officer would know that. Besides, I like these job offers," she stated, a playful smirk crossing her lips as the man placed the box back away while shrugging. "Though, as you know from our previous times together: duty calls. My boss wants me to go inspect the lighthouse in the port. He's interested in it for some reason."

"Of course he is, not like there aren't legends as to what lives there," the man replied, unmuting the television as they were now recapping the seniors. One such trainer being a boy with his Scyther. "There he is! Been waiting for the recaps to show my pupil! I'm tellin ya, that kid is going to go places one day; he's got real talent unlike some professionals."

"You're always talking about your intern like he's the next Lance...but, he's a nice boy. Not sure how he got stuck with an ass like you," she teased, the man shutting the television off before moving towards her. Embracing her in a light hug, he could feel her short hair brush against his skin. Smell the fragrance coming from her perfume.

"If I'm such an ass, why do you stick around?"

"Simple, I'm one too. We just know how to balance it out between the two of us," she replied, pulling away from the embrace before reaching for her leather jacket. "Though, who knows the next time I'll be around. The boss is getting rather impatient with us all, expecting us to perform our missions faster and more precise. I may not have time to visit for a while."

"You know I'll always wait for ya," he responded, kissing her on the cheek before she opened the door. The smell of the harbor filled his nostrils as a boat could be heard in the distance. The busy city was behind them, the sound of cars and people ruining the peaceful scene.

"I know. You're such a hopeless fool about it though. Maybe one day we _can_ settle down and start something of our own," she finished, walking out the door. Pausing a moment, she turned around as if the man called for her. "And tell your intern I said hi."

"Sure...but Kiyu..." the man sighed out as he ran a hand through his blond hair. Taking his sunglasses off for a moment, he locked his gaze with hers. He needed to say this now, before anything else could happen. "Ya know what's coming up soon. If whatever you're working on puts my pupils in danger...well...I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you this time."

"Yeah...I know, Surge," Kiyu replied, strolling along the sidewalk. Surge kept his gaze on the woman, wondering just what she was being hired to do this time. Or even how big of a job it would be. Considering her past, he knew that the city would be in for something disastrous.

* * *

 **And the tournament finally ends! And with the champion being Bruce/Trent. They're both equally powerful so it's too hard to decide which would win, but since they're both so awesome, I made it so you could pick either. Jokes aside, I didn't want anyone to win here for reasons I won't say. Though, the point of the tournament was more to show where Ash was in comparison to where he originally was at when he arrived at the school. He was never going to win, which should have been a little obvious after having to face Thad** _ **and**_ **Mayaka without any rest.**

 **As for the scene at the end...well, let's just say Vermillion City has seen better days. Though, we still got a few chapters to go until we get into that stuff. But, hopefully that will be interesting for everyone.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	14. The Next Step

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, the tournament finally came to an end with a surprising victor. Though, that's hardly important as things are about to get interesting for Ash.**

 **Ch 14: The Next Step**

* * *

"Sawk, go for a Bulk Up and then let's show 'em our strength with Close Combat!" Trent's voice echoed out, Giovanni glancing away from his papers as the match continued. He continued to watch as the Fighting-Type flexed, its muscles bulged from the added power before a flurry of powerful punches and kicks were launched. His opponent's Graveler couldn't handle the barrage, falling in defeat from the attack.

 _And chalk another point to Trent,_ Giovanni noted as his pen wrote down the grade for the test he had been checking. He wasn't surprised at all to see the boy win, in fact, the top four students in the class were exactly who he expected to be. At the moment, Rue was leading the class by only two wins with a week of classes left, but with his victory today, Trent caused a three-way tie for second. He had never expected the class to get so into this little competition though, but it was a welcome surprise. No doubt the prize of facing him had lit a fire under most of them.

Placing the current test to the side, Giovanni reached out for the next, the paper wavering in his grasp as the next battle (Bruce's Braviary against a Dodou) began. Staring up at the match occurring, Giovanni already knew how it would end without having to pay it much attention; The likes of Bruce, Trent, Ash and Rue were above their classmates when it came to battling. Turning his gaze back to the paper before him, the Gym Leader could hear Bruce calling for the final attack already.

Grading the exam, Giovanni silently gave Bruce another victory before placing a grade atop the paper he held. He wondered if he was too easy on most of the students when it came to their tests, most of them were scoring exceptionally well and he couldn't seem to figure out if it was his teaching or the difficulty of the test that led to it. Chuckling to himself over these thoughts, Giovanni reached for his next paper, this one belonging to his most interesting student.

 _Heh, Ketchum seems to have grown from the beginning of the semester. His grades have improved slowly, but he'll pass the class somehow, even if it's with a low mark. Though, I didn't have a chance to get as close to him as I wanted, the seeds have been planted,_ the man thought to himself, a slight smirk crossing over his face as said boy made his way onto the field. Swinging his arm around to loosen it, Ash stood on the dirt field opposite Rue; Giovanni knowing full well that this match could decide how the standings finish for the semester.

"It's finally our turn!" Ash's voice shouted outwards, Giovanni marking a question wrong on his test before looking over at the field. Both of the students seemed ready, as if this was to make up for their interrupted match at the class battle. Though, Giovanni knew something neither of them did.

Marking the last of Ash's questions, Giovanni placed a score atop the page and placed it gently with the others. Standing up, the teacher clapped his hands while calling out to the class, all eyes turned towards him.

"Unfortunately, we'll just have to wait on this match until next time. Class is about to end and I want to hand out your previous tests before talking to you about what's to come," he explained, bending over to grab the stack. Ash let out a moan, recalling what appeared to be his Metapod into his pokeball before making his way over.

"This isn't fair, Mr. Giovanni. Rue and I were the only ones who didn't get to battle today," he complained, the boy's Pikachu nodding in agreement to that assessment. "How about you let us battle it out right now?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. I could let you and Rue have a battle and be late for your next class, or be the responsible adult I am and make sure you're both on time. Tough choice, Mr. Ketchum," Giovanni stated, a light laugh escaping from him while Ash threw his hands behind his head. "And before you ask, no, the first option isn't a choice for me.

"But more importantly, and this goes for everyone in the class, I need your paperwork for your internships by the end of the week. It's mandatory to have them in on time since this will be the final exam and count for twenty-five percent of your final grade. You all should have received your information on it by now, so there's no excuses. And don't think that it's just my class doing this, it's a required action for those wishing to be trainers."

"Pikachu, you remember anything about an internship?" Ash could be heard asking his best friend, Giovanni sighing lightly from the question. He had a feeling that Ash hadn't checked to see if he received it...or that he had been informed about such a requirement before enrolling.

"Pipi. Pipikachu," the Electric-Type replied, shaking his head back and forth. Having handed out all the other tests, Giovanni reached out with the one belonging to Ash. The boy grasping hold of it while Giovanni released his own grip.

"I couldn't help but overhear your question regarding the internship. Do you really know nothing about it?" Giovanni asked, glancing at the nearby clock. He still had some time, he could spend it here with Ash. And besides, perhaps this chat would help in his endeavors. Seeing the boy shake his head back and forth, Giovanni sighed before shrugging his shoulders. "These things can't be helped. The main office probably hasn't sent you your packet of information yet due to one reason or another.

"But to put it simply, at the end of the fall semester every year, students in every course are required to take part in an internship of their choosing. It allows them to learn under a professional trainer for one week and see what it's like out in the real world once you graduate from here. It's actually pretty exciting and if I weren't busy with some personal issues, I'd be more than willing to have you intern under me. But that's what the Class Battle is for, not only to allow you to move up to the Expert level but to give professional trainers a chance to see what you're made of before extending an offer."

"So since these guys are professionals, they're pretty strong right? And if we spent the entire week with them, we'd get to see their trainings methods and grow stronger too. Plus, maybe we'd get to battle them as well!" Ash cried out, Giovanni sighing at the fact that the boy ignored most of what he said. "I hope we get someone cool. Maybe Champion Lance!"

"Lance doesn't take part in this...and before you ask, neither do the Elite Four. In fact, it's tough to get even a Gym Leader to take someone. Most internships are done through trainers taking part in the Indigo League or are retired from League related duties. Now, run along to your next class before you're late," he finished, taking a step away from the young boy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet someone and I mustn't make them wait."

Waving goodbye, the Gym Leader moved forward. Walking away from his student Giovanni quickened his pace until he could see one of the gated exits. Reaching into his pocket, the older man pulled out his cellphone, flipping it open before dialing in the number. He wasn't one to normally use such a method, usually using a secure network, but today was different. It was a one-time call; the cellphone being disposed of immediately and he knew that nothing of importance would be revealed during the call.

Listening to the rings, the business man exited out the front gate and turned down the familiar street towards his gym. Everything was so close, yet he wanted to get it over with before anything, or rather _anyone,_ could affect his plans.

"Boss?" the female voice asked, Giovanni knowing that the only people who knew this number would be those closest to him. He had told them beforehand they would receive a call from the number he was using.

"Has our little pest left yet?" he asked, waving to a few children running down the sidewalk. His briefcase smacked against his leg, one of the children accidently hitting it. He wanted to tell them to watch where they were going, that he had valuable stuff in there, but he couldn't lose his temper in public. Though, it was getting hard, especially after the news he heard.

"No. He hasn't made his move yet just as our research predicted. It seems he only moves once a month, so we only have to hope he doesn't do anything for the time being," Kiyu replied. "Everything else is in order. I've already joined the ship's staff as a chef, most of our grunts having secured jobs as either busboys or waiters. Everything is going according to plan, sir."

"Excellent. I'll call later to see how your new life in Vermilion City is going. But for now, dispose of the phone by any means necessary," Giovanni explained, hanging up the call as he flipped the phone shut. Squeezing it within his grasp, the Gym Leader could feel the device shatter within his hand until it fell to the ground in pieces.

"I'm surprised at how well everything is going. But even if she messes this up, it won't be a problem for me; after all, a pawn is willing to make the sacrifice to save their king in a game of chess."

* * *

"What did you get for the answer to question three?" Ash asked out, fingers strumming against the table while the smell of Brock's cooking filled his nose. His pencil laid next to his paper, the assignment barely touched despite him having worked on it for almost an hour. Sitting across from him was Janine, Brock having invited the young girl over for dinner; he had too many supplies left over and if he didn't use them, they would just go to waste. He had also invited Bruce and Trent from across the hall, but they said they were needed to help end some planned attack that would destroy the Earth. Ash had no clue what that meant, but he figured if they just didn't want to come, they could have just said no instead of making up some crazy story.

"It doesn't matter what my answer is. And besides, we're in different classes so our homework is different," she replied, slamming her pencil down onto the table, Ash jumping slightly from the impact. Silence soon filled the small room only to be destroyed with laughter from the three students.

"Maybe you should just let him copy your work. I'm sure his teachers would get a kick out of it," Brock joined in, whisking away at some eggs he had cracked. Ash watched the substance move around the clear bowl, hunger pains making him forget his homework as he stood and made his way to the counter. Reaching for a cookie, Ash felt a slap at his hand, Brock having moved quick enough to slap him with a nearby ladle.

"Those are for desert _after_ you eat your dinner. Don't even think about touching them right now," he scolded his roommate while placing the ladle down. Janine laughed at Ash's failure before biting into a cookie herself. Ash chuckled at the scene, Brock looking flabbergasted by what had occurred. "When did _you_ grab one!?"

Winking, Janine tossed a cookie over to Ash, the boy catching it with ease before biting into it. "You've always got to keep an eye on me. Never know when I might just scoop something up," she explained, holding the ladle in her hand. Shaking his head while laughing, Brock turned back to the meal he was cooking, opening the oven to check on his meatloaf.

"The two of you are worse than my entire family," Brock muttered out, the duo merely grinning at his words. A thought quickly came to Ash's mind however, the thought of Brock's family, or rather his father to be exact, having brought back Giovanni's words.

Leaning back in his seat, Ash threw his hands behind his head and rocked softly. Pikachu sat in the seat next to him, pawing at the end of Ash's jacket out of amusement. "Brock, your dad is a Gym Leader, right?"

Brock stiffened up at the mention of his father, Ash unsure as to why this occurred. He knew this wasn't a one-time thing, Brock having reacted in unusual manners whenever his father or his family's Gym were mentioned. Putting the thought in the back of his mind for now, Ash brought his rocking to a stop, hands resting on the table before him.

"Yeah, he is. But what about him?" the older male responded, setting a short timer as he began to boil some water. Ash could smell the tantalizing aroma coming from the oven, wiping away a few drops of saliva.

"Nothing much, just something that was mentioned to me today by Mr. Giovanni had me thinking was all. Do you two know much about this internship thing? And have you decided on one yet? Cause I haven't even received my information yet," Ash rambled out, his two friends looking at each other in a confused fashion. Their reactions told Ash all he needed to know; his paperwork for the internship was running late for some unusual reason.

"You haven't received your paperwork yet?" Brock asked nervously, placing a few plates down onto the table. Ash moved his homework for his roommate, shoving it into his backpack before tossing it into the living room. "You should have heard something, we all leave Friday for our internships."

"He's right, Ash. Have you tried asking someone about what's happened? After your showing at the Class Battle, you'd think professional trainers would want to mentor you since it not only helps raise their public image, but the League gives them a pretty nice compensation for their work," Janine added in, Ash growing slightly nervous now. "I'd offer to get my dad to offer you an internship, but he not exactly someone I think you'd work well with. Training style of course."

Ash looked perplexed from that statement, having known nothing about her father in the first place. Janine had never talked about him much, other than that he was a trainer known for using Poison-Type Pokémon. Though, he never pushed for information on him since Ash himself never talked about his own father. But now his interest was piqued. "What exactly does your father do that he'd be willing to take on interns?"

"Oh nothing much," she quickly replied, waving her hand up and down. "It isn't anything important...he just runs the Fuchsia Gym," she finished, muttering quietly the last part in hopes that no one heard it.

That wasn't the case though, Brock turning to her as his timer erupted in the background. "You're _Koga's_ daughter? The similarities are rather obvious when you look at it now; you're both ninja and use the Poison-Type for Pokémon. Plus being from Fuchsia City should have made it a natural fit."

"Doesn't matter if your Koga's daughter or not," Ash chimed in, drooling as Brock threw a pile of rice on the bottom of the plate only to cover it with a slice of meatloaf and topping it with a liquid sauce made from his whisked eggs. Watching as the plate dropped before him, Ash dug in before pounding on his chest to help swallow.

"You should be recognized as yourself. As _Janine,_ not Koga's daughter. So no offense, but I don't see what the big deal is, you've got your own dreams and your own path to reach them," he finished stating, guzzling down a glass of orange juice before wiping his face. Picking up his fork, the Pallet Town native pointed it in Brock's direction as he sat down. "Same goes for you Brock. Just cause your dad's some Gym Leader and your family has been running it for years doesn't mean you have to. If you both want to follow in your parents' footsteps that's great, but if you have a separate dream, you follow it. And if they don't like it, that's their problem!"

Silence fell over the remainder of the meal, Ash unaware of what he said having an impact on those gathered. Though, Ash did note how Brock seemed to be the most affected from his words; his friend finishing his meal rather quickly before dropping the plate into the sink.

"I'm going to head off to sleep early. I've been running around today helping Nurse Joy and I'm exhausted cause of it. Janine, feel free to take some of this back to your dorm. I don't want it going to waste," the older male stated, letting a yawn escape from his mouth while stretching his limbs. Ash watched on as his roommate moved down the hallway, the sound of his door slamming providing the needed evidence that he had truly left for the night.

"Wonder what's up with him..." Janine muttered while running hot water on the plates. Ash made his way to stand as well, depositing his own plate into the sink before pulling out a container. Slicing some of the remaining food, Ash tossed it into the container before handing it over to her.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ash grabbed his jacket and threw it on as Pikachu sprinted to the door. "He's probably just tired like he said so. But knowing Brock, he'll be fine. He's tough like that, doesn't let things keep him down."

Having nothing else to say, Ash made his own way over to the door, opening it. Pikachu took this as the sign they were leaving, the Electric-Type sprinting down the hallway and for the elevator while the others followed behind him.

"Pipipi!" he cried happily, jumping to tap at the elevator's button panel. Tapping the down arrow, Pikachu sat there patiently as the doors opened.

"Pikachu, there's no rush needed. We're not doing any training tonight, it's just a light jog tonight," Ash explained, his words seemingly caused Pikachu to sadden, ears drooping. Walking into the elevator, he pressed the button for the first floor, the machine moving almost immediately. "We'll resume our usual training regimen in a few days, but right now we need to rest, we don't want to overdo it."

"Chaaaa..." the Electric Mouse Pokémon sighed out, Janine bending over to scratch behind his ear. The action seemed to improve his mood, Ash noticing his ears now perking right up like usual.

"I understand your desire for training Pikachu. You want to keep growing stronger, plus we can't have Ash relax too much. Otherwise he might not grow himself," Janine teased, the elevator now stopped as the doors opened.

Making their way out into the lobby and out the main doors, the two students went their separate ways. Janine back towards her dorm and Ash onto his jog around the campus. He figured one lap around the grounds would be good for now; it would keep his endurance up and tomorrow he would go for two laps before resuming training the night after that. Looking up at the night sky, Ash thought back to his time at the school, how much he had grown and of his new friends and rivals.

 _It's only been one semester but everything is happening so fast. First the class battle and now this internship. And that's not even including the time spent training with Janine or the classes I took,_ Ash thought to himself, the young boy now breaking into a light jog as Pikachu kept pace. The duo were going to rise to the top of their class, Ash knew they would. But first he had to worry about the likes of Thad, Mayaka and Kai. All three were strong rivals and Ash knew they would be tough opponents. The road would be long and hard, and that wasn't even including Gary and Paul, both of whom Ash knew would be hard to beat.

 _We've still got a long way to go though. Metapod and Pikachu have been working hard, but if Spearow doesn't start to listen we'll never be able to show our true strength. We managed to make it as far as we did in the Class Battle thanks to the hard work of everyone, but we can't rely on others for every battle; not every event will be a battle royal and Thad and Mayaka showed we still had a lot more room to grow,_ his thoughts continued on, his body almost moving on its own as the young boy jogged across the campus.

Taking a turn down near the practice fields, the sound of training caught Ash's attention. The Pallet Town native instinctively moving towards the noise until he saw a student and his Pokémon occupying a few of the fields. Though, it wasn't normal training, instead the Pokémon seemed to be using items to help them train.

"No, Pidgeot, don't pop the balloons! Remember what we were taught, focus on catching the balloon without popping it!" the student called out, Ash watching as what was obviously the final evolution of Pidgey circle around in the sky before soaring forward towards a small group of balloons.

On the ground seemed to be a different array of Pokémon, Ash recognizing one as a Venusaur. There seemed to be a few others alongside it, but the one that drew Ash's interest appeared to be a green creature with two sickles for hands. Not quite sure what it was, Ash reached into his pocket for his Pokedex, scanning the Pokémon.

"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon and a Bug and Flying-Type. Its forearm is composed of large scythes used for both hunting and fighting. It is believed that they can become sharper by cutting through hard metals," the encyclopedia explained, Ash quickly placing it away as the boy's training continued. It appeared as if Scyther was attempting to do just as the pokedex stated: cutting through a solid block of steel.

"Scyther!" it cried out loudly, the Bug and Flying-Type's scythe smashing against the solid block. The impact caused little more than a dent, but the Mantis Pokémon continued on, slamming its scythes against the block over and over. To Ash, it seemed determined to break through the block, the other Pokémon stopping their own training to watch on.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped out happily, Ash nodding in agreement as cracks soon formed across the top. Whatever Scyther was doing, it was slowly but surely working out. Taking a few steps closer, Ash was soon surprised by what happened next.

"You don't need to stand so far back. Come stand next to me, I don't bite. Promise," the student called out, Ash shocked that he had known they were there without turning around. Following his advice, Ash walked out to the boy, his orange jacket blowing slightly in the wind.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your training. It's just...I've never seen something quite like what your Scyther is doing. But, just what is Scyther doing?" Ash asked, folding his arms as he continued to watch Scyther chip away at the steel block. Sparks flew around, the two students shielding their faces before looking away for a moment.

The student next to Ash threw his arms up behind his head, a grin plastered on his face before laughing. "It isn't much really, just doing the usual training regimen we go through for our internship. Right now, Scyther, is sharpening his scythes so that we can learn Brick Break to battle against Ice-Types. We figured that steel would be a good since last week we managed to cut through iron."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, this guy was training in ways he had never thought of before. Not only that, but his Scyther was able to cut through an iron block. "Isn't this a bit much for an internship that lasts a week?"

The boy stared at Ash in confusion before slapping himself in the face, the Pallet Town native wondering just what was up with this guy. Before any words could be spoken between them, the sound of something collapsing could be heard, Scyther resting on its knees while the block of steel sat there with a slight chink in it. "Sorry, I forgot you were only a freshman, Ash. Here, I'll explain how it works: every year during the first semester every student works a week-long internship. Well, once you're an upper classman you can take on a fulltime internship to help build relations with other professionals and to get experience outside of the school.

"That's what I have. I started it up last year during my junior year here, the guy is something else though. Always pushing me to work harder and grow stronger, but it sure is worth it. We've grown a lot stronger since training under him. Though it doesn't hurt that he's a Gym Leader. Pretty much I work as an assistant to his gym every weekend, it might sound like a pain, but it'll only help me in the long run. You see, I plan to open my own Gym one day and it'll be easier for me to get approved by the League since I'll have this experience of working with a Gym Leader," the boy explained, Ash looking perplexed that he knew his name. He had so many questions to ask him, but the only one that could escape his lips seemed to be the most important.

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Whoops! Forgot again!" he stated, laughing once more before recalling all his Pokémon into their respective capture devices. "I saw your Class Battle and was impressed so I looked you up in the school database afterwards. Have to admit, that Super Thunder Tail thing of yours was impressive even if it didn't make much sense to me. Name's Corey by the way," Corey stated, finally introducing himself while extending a hand to Ash. Taking it in a grip with his own, the two boys held tight, eyes locked a moment. For Ash, it almost felt as if he was issuing a challenge to him.

"You know, Ash, there used to be an old saying between trainers. It went something like 'if two trainers' eyes meet, they have to do battle'," Corey stated, releasing his grip as his hand slid down towards his belt. Ash could feel a smirk forming on his own face, a few shocks of electricity shooting off of Pikachu and striking his leg. They were both ready to go if Corey was up to it.

"Sounds like something I would agree to. So if that's the case, why don't we follow that saying and have a battle right now! Two Pokémon each!" Ash cried out, arms pumped by his side as the wind blew around them. Both of their jackets blew alongside the gust, silence falling over the area. For a moment, Ash thought his request would be denied until Corey tossed a pokeball from his belt. Popping onto the field was none other than his Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon not seeming fatigued from his struggle with the steel block.

Without needing a word to signal his answer, Corey moved his way over to one side of the field, Ash following his lead and making his way towards the opposite side. Scyther and Corey both seemed like powerful figures, the way they stood before Ash making the young boy realize that there were even stronger trainers than the ones in his class. Though, even with the fact he might have been outclassed, the Pallet Town native wasn't going to just roll over and let Corey win. He would give it everything he had to win this match.

"Okay, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash finally declared, pointing out towards the field as the Electric Mouse Pokémon scampered outwards. Dust kicked up, the wind blowing it in Ash's face. Seeing that his opponents weren't going to make the first move, Ash took it himself. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"Pikapi! Pika...chuuuuuu!" the Electric-Type cried, electricity surging through his body before converging into his sacks on his cheeks. Jumping into the air, Pikachu allowed the energy to shoot outwards, aiming right for Scyther. His opponent not worried for the attack as it remained still.

"Just like we were taught, Scyther. Wait for the attack to enter striking range and then go for Fury Cutter to block!" Corey called out, throwing a fist forward. Scyther merely nodded, its silence remaining as the Thunderbolt shot forward.

"Scyther!" the Bug and Flying-Type finally screeched out, crossing its arms over its chest as they glowed a bright white. Slicing forward with them, Scyther struck the Thunderbolt head on, cutting the attack in half as both sides of the blast avoided its body. The two halves of the Thunderbolt flew into the ground, exploding on contact as dust flew everywhere.

"Now while we have cover use Swords Dance! Let's raise our attack power!" Corey commanded, Ash unable to see anything but a faint red glow.

Gritting his teeth, Ash peered through the dust cloud certain that he saw Scyther standing still. Deciding to take advantage of his opportunity, he pointed a finger forward. "Pikachu, turn slightly to your left and then head straight with Quick Attack! We won't let them do whatever they have planned!"

"You shouldn't jump to such quick actions. Double Team!"

"What!?" Ash called out in confusion but it was already too late. Pikachu was more than halfway to his target, the familiar trail of white light right behind him. As the dust finally settled, Ash could only watch as Pikachu surged right into Scyther only for the body to fade away into nothing. Looking around, Ash and Pikachu could both see copies of the Mantis Pokémon circling them with raised scythes.

"And now Slash!" Corey demanded, Scyther and its copies dashing forward, arms raised as the blades glistened in the moonlight. Pikachu's cries soon filled the area as the mouse tumbled across the field only to spring back up, Ash commanding for a wide range Thunderbolt on everything.

The command seemed to catch Corey by surprise, Ash noticing the shocked expression as Pikachu released the electricity from his body once more. This time, it managed to strike, destroying each of the copies and even landing a blow on Scyther for a moment before the powerful opponent brushed it aside. Corey seemed to smirk from the attack landing, Ash realizing that playtime was now over as the student tossed his jacket away.

"Let's go, Scyther! Fury Cutter barrage! Keep Pikachu on the defensive and don't let him use any of those electric moves." The command was simple, Ash gritting his teeth as Scyther rushed Pikachu in a heartbeat, its blades swinging down at the little guy. Pikachu seemed unable to get away, barely dodging each attack as it seemed Scyther grew faster and stronger with each passing blow.

"Agility to give ourselves some distance Pikachu! And then use a rapid-fire Thunder Shock! He shouldn't be able to block all of our attacks if they come one after another," Ash commanded, adjusting his hat slightly as he felt sweat role down the side of his face. Corey was proving to be much stronger than he originally thought, and Ash had assumed him to be pretty strong from the beginning.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in agreement, sliding under Scyther's latest slash before sprinting away, a trail of light behind his body. Scyther was fast to give chase, its wings buzzing before shooting right for Pikachu with a powerful slash downwards. Rolling to the side, Pikachu avoided the attack before shooting off three jolts of Thunder Shock. Scyther swung at the first two, cutting them in half but the third was too quick for it, striking the Mantis Pokémon and allowing Pikachu to fire off two more blasts. Each of them making contact with Scyther, though to Ash it seemed as if they weren't doing much damage to their opponent.

"You know, Ash, with the right training you could become a really great trainer," Corey stated, bringing their battle to a pause for a moment. Ash wanted to keep going, but he knew better than to keep fighting while one side wasn't paying attention. "Heck, let me know about your plans for next week for your internship. If you didn't get anyone good, I'll pull some strings and get you one with my boss. He always seems interested in new recruits."

"You'd really do that for me? Even though we just met tonight?" Ash asked back, Corey nodding his head. Ash had no clue who this Gym Leader was, but if he could help Ash become the type of trainer Corey was right now, he would be more than willing to go through whatever was asked of. "How about we talk more after? We still have a battle to finish up. Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt attack!"

"Fine by me, Ash! Scyther, let's wrap this up! Slash attack on the Thunderbolt and then go in with a second Slash on Pikachu! Keep the attacks coming too," Corey declared, pumping a fist into the sky as Pikachu fired off his electricity. The bolt soared across the ground, searing the battlefield with its power. Scyther however seemed unamused with it as its sword-like arms glistened in the moonlight once more. Cutting forward, the two blades made quick work of Pikachu's attack before the Bug and Flying-Type rushed forward.

Pikachu had no time to go on the defensive, Scyther was already in front of him and slamming its appendages downwards into him. Ash could only watch as both sickles crashed into Pikachu and sent him tumbling backwards. A second attack soon followed up the original, Scyther striking Pikachu with all its might and sending the Electric-Type skywards. Pikachu soon fell back towards the field, unable to move as he laid there defeated.

Seeing this, Ash made his way over towards his best friend. Pikachu however was still trying to get back up, Ash quickly putting an end to that as he scooped his partner up into his arms. "It's alright, Pikachu, you did great. Now leave this to the others and rest up."

 _To think there are trainers this strong out there. And Corey isn't even a professional. It just shows how much work we'll need if I want to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master,_ Ash thought to himself, wrapping Pikachu up into his jacket before resting him on a nearby patch of grass.

"Not to sound rude, but if you'd like we can end the match now. I saw in the Class Battle how your Spearow doesn't really like to listen to you and I doubt Metapod can do much here," Corey stated, hand resting in his pocket leisurely.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. My Pokémon and I are never ones to run from a challenge. We'll be seeing this whole thing through to the end, Corey!" Ash's hand then moved down towards his belt, gripping at a pokeball resting there before enlarging it. Tossing the device forward, the two students watched as it opened, revealing the chosen creature. "Metapod, I choose you!"

"Meta...metapod," the Bug-Type moaned out, standing straight up on the field. Ash knew that Metapod would be at a disadvantage, but the last time this had happened, he had managed to pull off an upset against that Beedrill.

"Okay, Metapod, let's start this off with a Harden!" Ash declared, Metapod flashing white for a moment. To someone who didn't know any better, nothing had occurred, but Ash knew what really happened. The outer shell of Metapod had grown stronger, his defense now improved. He was hoping that Metapod would be able to wear down Scyther until they could land a finishing blow.

"Don't think we'll sit back and let you do whatever you want. Scyther, go for another Fury Cutter!"

"Harden, once more!"

The two commands were called instantaneously, both Pokémon reacting simultaneously as their bodies glowed. Scyther's white blades struck against Metapod's glowing body. The attack proving ineffective against the stellar defense the Cocoon Pokémon was putting up. Ash and Metapod weren't finished there though, the former calling for a String Shot attack the moment Scyther had bounced off of the Bug-Type.

The silky substance shot out of Metapod's mouth, striking Scyther and sticking to its body until the Bug and Flying-Type was wrapped tight. Seemingly unable to move, it appeared to Ash as if the battle was finally going their way. However, that wasn't the case, Scyther easily breaking loose with the use of its scythes. Rubbing them against the sticky substance, the String Shot was quickly snapped apart.

"You can't rely on tricks to beat us, Ash. You'll have to do more than that if you want even a chance at beating us," Corey called out, Ash gritting his teeth as Scyther swooped in for another attack. He knew Corey was right, but for the time being he only had a few tactics he could try out. It wasn't as if Metapod was a very mobile battler.

"Slash attack!"

Scyther's blades flashed white once more, the Mantis Pokémon moving across the field with perfect precision as it quickly came down upon Metapod. Slashing across the shell of Metapod, Scyther seemingly cried out in slight pain. Corey was confused by the sudden cry, but Ash knew exactly what happened; Metapod was quicker than Scyther predicted and let off his own attack.

"Great thinking with that Electroweb, Metapod! Scyther didn't see it coming at all," Ash praised his partner, Metapod rocking out of joy before shooting off another string of the electrically charged substance. Scyther went to slice the object just as it did the String Shot, its sickles slashing through with ease only for the Electroweb's strands to land on its body.

Electricity surged across the Bug and Flying-Type, though Ash seemed concerned. Despite the attacks that were landing, Scyther didn't appear nervous at all. In fact, even Corey was fine about it all. It was as if both of them viewed Metapod as no challenge at all. It soon became obvious that they were just toying with them as Scyther rushed forward once more. Blades raised, the Mantis Pokémon slashed down against Metapod's shell, the exterior showing a beating as a few cracks formed.

 _This is bad! Metapod can only take so much of Scyther's attacks before he can't do anything. And it isn't as if they're giving us a chance to get an attack off either._ Ash thought to himself, gritting his teeth together as another crack formed on Metapod's body. Knowing they had to do something, anything, really, he called for the only command he could.

"Quick, Harden! At this point we need to hold out for an opening!" Ash shouted out, but neither Corey or Scyther would allow it. At the same moment Metapod's body glowed, Scyther crossed his arms, a red aura flowing over it as the Bug and Flying-Type cried out. Ash realized that this was the same move from before when the dust limited his visibility. Immediately after that, Scyther's strength had seemingly jumped to another level so Ash knew he had to be careful.

"And now let's go with Electroweb!" he shouted, pointing a finger forward as a light breeze passed over the field. His eyes felt heavy, a yawn escaping his mouth but the young student ignored his tiredness and trucked on.

"Meta!" the Bug-Type declared, the electrically charged goop being shot right at Scyther. The Electroweb made contact, Scyther and Corey not even bothering to dodge it. Ash couldn't help but wonder what they had planned, especially since the Electroweb seemed to be little more than a slight annoyance to his opponent.

Ripping the Electroweb from its body, Scyther looked down at Metapod, the failed attack sparking on the ground as it was quickly consumed by a batch of wind-blown dust. That was when Ash knew what would be coming. The moment Scyther dashed forward, the two trainers called out their commands.

"Slash attack!"

"Harden!"

In less than a second Scyther was already upon its prey, blades shining in the moonlight as Metapod's own body glowed the familiar white. Swinging downwards, the match quickly became one of determination, both sides seeing which would manage to overpower the other: Metapod's defense or Scyther's offense.

The match quickly became a stalemate, Scyther unable to break through the defense Metapod raised, its blades stuck at the tip of the Cocoon Pokémon's shell. With one more cry however, the Mantis Pokémon pushed through and began to move down the shell. Ash's eyes grew wide in worry as Metapod's shell quickly cracked all over. The tiny cracks from before shattering across the Bug-Type's entire body until finally, in one large, downwards slash, the entire cocoon body shattered in a bright light.

"Metapod!" Ash called out, covering his face from the sudden light. He couldn't see a thing and it scared him. He had no clue what happened to Metapod, but he could assume that a Pokémon's body being shattered wouldn't be good. The light quickly died down, Ash taking a moment to readjust to the lack of lighting near them. Instead, he focused on his other senses, especially his hearing once the sound of flapping wings could be heard nearby.

"Freeeeee!" a new voice cried out, Ash feeling a slight increase of weight on his head. Looking up, Ash managed to make out what looked to be a butterfly-like creature sitting atop his head happily. He immediately knew what it meant, but his body was in shocked from it happening so soon, especially since he had just evolved into Metapod not too long ago.

"I hope you don't mind, but Scyther and I saw that Metapod's outer shell was cracking during our battle. Usually it's a sign that one will evolve. So we decided to speed up the process and get the shell open," Corey explained, hands placed behind his head while Scyther raised its arms in preparation.

"You did it..." Ash muttered out, eyes glistening with tears for a moment before wiping them. Laughing, Ash couldn't contain his excitement as Butterfree flew from his head and back onto the battlefield. "You did it, Butterfree! But this isn't the end, we'll grow stronger and once we graduate we'll go on so many adventures! But for now, let's win this!"

"Freeeee," the Bug and Flying-Type agreed, flapping his wings vigorously as a dust storm picked up. Ash watched on as Scyther shielded its face, the gust of wind causing it to lose its balance and be blasted by the storm. Pulling out his pokedex once more, Ash scanned Butterfree.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon and the final evolution of Caterpie. Its wings are covered by a rain-repellent dust that allows it to search for food even in a rainstorm. The dust can also be used for offensive and defensive purposes," the pokedex stated out, Ash closing it and shoving the device into his pocket.

"Powders...okay, Butterfree, let's try out one of these powders! Mix it with that Gust attack you just used!" Ash called out, Butterfree nodding in agreement as he flapped his wings heavily. Particles soon fell off the Butterfly Pokémon's wings, a purplish glow to them as Butterfree quickly whipped up another gust of wind, merging the dust with the attack to create a typhoon of a purple coloring.

Scyther braced for the attack, Ash noting how even with this Corey didn't command it to dodge. Instead, the Bug and Flying-Type raised its scythes once more, slashing across the incoming twister and causing the attack to falter. The powder fell along the field harmlessly, Scyther dashing forward to strike once more. Jumping into the air, Scyther landed one final blow onto Butterfree, sending its opponent crashing into the ground defeated.

"What strength...Scyther managed to cut through the entire Gust attack even though it was mixed with Butterfree's powder. Is this the type of strength you get from training under a Gym Leader?" Ash wondered aloud as he recalled Butterfree. Looking down at the pokeball he rested in, Ash thanked the Bug and Flying-Type for an amazing battle before placing it back on his belt.

Looking out across the field, Ash could now see _why_ Corey hadn't commanded anything during that last attack: He was sleeping! Standing straight up was his opponent, but his mouth was wide open despite his eyes sealed tightly. A light snore escaping from his mouth as Scyther made its way over. Ash wasn't sure what to make of it; was Corey that strong or was he just that weak that his opponent didn't even need to stay awake to win? Wondering if he should go and wake up Corey, Ash took a few steps towards the older student only for Scyther to look in his direction.

"Scy..." the Mantis Pokémon stated, shaking its head before lifting the asleep trainer in its scythes. Ash had to wonder how comfortable that really was, but if Scyther told him not to wake Corey, he figured the least he could do was follow its one demand.

Letting out his own yawn, Ash stretched his arms before walking over to Pikachu. Picking up the now asleep Electric-Type, Ash figured it was time for them to get some sleep as well. This match had only made his concerns that much more realized; that even if he had made it far against his own classmates, that there were people much stronger than him out there. People with strength he could only think of being possible in his dreams. Corey was a case of that, the boy having trained his Scyther to cut through almost anything. And to think he was still growing and learning new ways to counter their weaknesses.

Making his way back through the campus, Ash could now see his dorm building, the area seemingly only lit up by a few lights outside. Even the lobby seemed dark, one tiny lamp at the front desk lighting up the inside. Standing outside the front door for a moment, Ash wondered just how strong professionals were if students who hadn't even graduated yet were at the level of strength Corey was. Yawning, Ash figured that he could always think about it tomorrow before making his way inside the building.

* * *

"You guys will never believe what happened to Pikachu and I last night," Ash spoke up, sitting down at one of the cafeteria tables alongside Leaf, Ritchie and Brock. The two roommates having decided to eat their remaining meals until the internships at the cafeteria. That way, they wouldn't have to go grocery shopping until they returned and there wouldn't be any possible chances of food going bad while they were away.

Putting her fork down, Leaf looked over at Ash confused. "What possibly could have happened late at night? You know we can't leave the campus after it's dark out unless we have a reason. You didn't leave without telling anyone, did you!?" Leaf asked, glaring at her childhood friend.

Sweating from her glare, Ash raised his hands in a defensive manner, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he tried to diffuse her possible anger. "No. I didn't leave the campus this time. We had this battle against this upperclassman who was wicked strong. Pikachu and Metapod couldn't even beat one of his Pokémon even after evolving into Butterfree. It made me wonder just how strong some of the professionals will be since he was doing an internship with one.

"Even though we lost to him, Pikachu and I still learned quite a bit in that battle and I think we'll try to take it and use it in our training. There's one technique I really want to try and use in our own way. Right, Pikachu," he explained, Pikachu too busy licking at a bottle of ketchup to reply or add to the conversation. Ash not understanding his best friend's obsession with the condiment, but having no issues with it either.

"An upperclassman?" Ritchie asked, taking a sip of milk before leaning against the table. Ash could tell he seemed down over something, a sigh escaping the boy's lips. Ash knew he wasn't the best at reading people, but ever since the Class Battle ended, Ritchie seemed to be down. He couldn't tell why or what caused it, but he hoped the boy would get over it soon. "Must have been nice to battle with an upperclassman and not be trashed by them."

"Oh it was amazing all right, but even if we lasted for a while, Pikachu, Butterfree and myself all know we were no match last night. It was as if Corey was just messing with us for some of it, cause when he got serious, we had no chance," he replied, the name "Corey" causing Brock to spit his milk all over the table. Part of it hit Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon shaking the liquid off his fur before going back to his own breakfast.

Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion as Brock released a few coughs. Once composed, he wiped away a few drips of milk and looked at Ash. "This Corey, did he have an orange coat? And his hair looked like it was black but also a little blue?"

Ash nodded in agreement while Brock looked like he was going to pass out from the news. Composing himself once more, the older boy started to speak again. "Ash, the fact you battled Corey is one thing. The fact you managed to land a hit on his Pokémon is another. I doubt you know anything about this, but Corey is part of what's considered the 'Big Three' here."

"You're right, I know nothing about that. Never heard of this 'Big Three' either," Ash responded, using air quotes for the "Big Three", Leaf chuckling from his response. Ritchie however didn't find it funny, but rather disturbing. Or at least that's how Ash could describe the somewhat worried look on Ritchie's face.

"A-Ash, almost everyone who attends this school knows about the Big Three. It's a term given to the three top Seniors each year, usually those deemed most likely to become top professionals. How did you even end up battling him in the first place?" Ritchie asked, the entire table growing silent as a new voice joined in.

"He asked me. I mean, I might be part of that dumb Big Three thing, but I'm not going to turn down a challenge no matter who it is," Corey's voice stated, Ash feeling the older boy place a hand on his shoulder. The others at the table were silent, unable to believe how friendly this guy was to Ash. Not that it was hard to like Ash, but the fact he had managed to get Corey to actually battle him just by asking. "It wasn't exactly a nail bitter, but I could tell Scyther enjoyed it. He definitely got in a good workout against you. How's Butterfree? I can see Pikachu seems fine."

"Butterfree is doing great! Nurse Joy checked both him and Pikachu out this morning. Maybe we can battle again another time! But when we do, we won't be the ones losing," Ash joked around, Corey laughing with him only for it to be interrupted by Leaf slapping Ash on the head. Rubbing it, Ash looked over to the girl. "Why'd you go and hit me? I didn't do anything wrong this time."

"Be a little more polite with an upperclassman. He's your senior, you can't be so casual with him. Especially since this time next year he could be sending out an internship to someone here," she chided him, but Ash just smiled and laughed. He didn't care about it, if that happened then he would act a little better. But for now, that wouldn't be the case. Corey was just another student to him.

"Speaking of internships, have you found anything out yet, Ash?" Corey asked, Ash unable to answer as a small packed landed on the table. Looking up, Ash saw Janine standing in front of it before she slid it over.

"What's this?" he asked out, Janine just sighing at his question.

"Your internship packet. I was passing by one of the main buildings when I heard some of the faculty saying how your information finally came in. Turns out the reason why it took so long is cause someone scared away anyone interested in sending you an internship," Janine explained, Ash looking puzzled by it all while Corey merely laughed at it.

"I have a feeling who it could be, but I have to go now. Class is about to start for me," Corey stated, waving goodbye to the group before being off on his own way. Ash waved back for a moment before turning his attention back to the packet. Everyone looked at the manila envelope as Ash picked it up.

"I wonder who would have scared away the other professionals?" Ash mused as he slowly opened the packet. Opening the seal, Ash pulled out the paperwork, three separate sheets falling out, one of them with a list of names on it, one blank and then the third with just one name written on it.

"That kind of looks like mine, only I had about six or seven names with information written on that third paper," Ritchie stated, Ash looking at each of them.

The first paper turned out to be a list of preapproved retired professionals who would take students who didn't receive any internships or didn't like any they were offered. Ash noticed they were all nearby though, something he didn't want. He wanted to get out and see parts of Kanto he hadn't explored yet, he was tired of being stuck in this school. Crumpling up that paper, Ash tossed it onto his tray before looking at the other paper. There was only one name on it, but even still he had no clue who he was. But he was going to accept the internship, especially since he would be going to Vermilion City by bus with a stop in Celedon. He would be able to see a few towns along the way.

"So who is it?" Brock asked, hand resting on his chin. Ash wondered that since his dad was a Gym Leader that he would know this professional, but decided against asking him. He decided he wanted to know as little as he could before heading there.

"It says his name is Lieutenant Surge. Kind of a funny first name if you ask me," he replied, but his friends (except Leaf) seemed shocked by the reveal. Seeing their reactions, Ash wondered if he read the first name wrong, or perhaps there was something he was missing here. "What? He isn't some former criminal who became an honest professional, is he?"

"No. Not at all. He's a Gym Leader, Ash. And my dad has said he's kind of a hardass," Janine replied, Ash placing the paper down slowly. "If you want, I can get my dad to send one for you so you don't have to do this one."

"Nah," Ash replied, smiling cheekily at his friends. For some reason, he wanted to do this. As if he wanted someone tough on him to make him grow stronger. "I appreciate the offer. I honestly do...it's just...even if this guy is how you said, he wanted me for an internship so badly he forced other professionals to rescind their offers. That means something to me so I want to stick it out.

"It's only for a week, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked his friends, none of them able to give a valid reason. Seeing that, he began to dig into his breakfast of ham, hash browns and scrambled eggs. Though even if he was acting calm on the outside, deep down he wondered if everything would actually turn out just fine.

* * *

 **And there's the end of that chapter. A few minor things happened regarding Ash. He got to meet arguably the strongest trainer at the school and be destroyed by them in a battle, but on the plus side Metapod evolved into a Butterfree. Regarding that, I didn't want to have Metapod remain a Metapod for long because quite frankly, it can't do much but spam Harden, String Shot and Electroweb unlike Butterfree who can actively move about the field.**

 **And now we get to move along with the next part. Just who is Giovanni watching and why are they hoping he doesn't leave his spot yet? And now that Ash has seen what the strength of the best is like, how will he close that gap and how long could it possibly take him to come close it all? Either way, I'll try to have another chapter up before the end of the week. Sorry for the inconsistent uploads.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	15. A New Situation

**Welcome back everyone. Last time, Ash met and battled against the top senior at the school, Corey, and lost badly. He also managed to find out about his internship with Lt. Surge, even if he has no clue who he is or what he'll be doing there.**

 **Ch 15: A New Situation**

* * *

"Since you were all worried about my internship, I think it's only fair you tell me about yours. What are each of you doing?" Ash asked, placing the papers back into the envelope before shoving it into his backpack. His unfinished homework being crumpled by it. Looking around the table, Ash saw that his friends gathered seemed to have no issues with stating their own internships but none of them were actually speaking about it.

Leaf was the first to break the silence, sighing out before playing with the end of her hair. "If no one else is going to talk, I'll go first. I'm spending the week in Celadon City with Erika, the Gym Leader there. I figured that she must know some great strategies. After all, she uses Grass-Type Pokémon and since they have quite a few weaknesses she must have some plans to help her win.

"If I could learn a few new strategies, Ivysaur and the others will be able to win even when we're weaker than our opponents. And with the likes of Paul, Kai and Mayaka, we're going to need them," she finished, taking a sip of her juice as the others took their turns.

"I was surprised when Mr. Blaine of Cinnabar Island sent me one, so I didn't even look at the other offers. The fact that someone of his degree is willing to teach me is an opportunity I can't pass down. Especially since I've been falling behind everyone," Ritchie stated, the boy growing silent by the end of his sentence. Ash wondering just why he kept considering himself weak in comparison to the others. Either way, it was good that he received an interesting internship.

"This is the same Blaine who's the Gym Leader there and also the top Professor for Cinnabar University, right?" Brock asked, taking a bite of his breakfast. Ritchie nodded in agreement and Ash couldn't help but wonder why Gym Leaders were sending out so many offers. Giovanni had told him that it wasn't a common occurrence, either he didn't know what he was talking about, or the teacher lied to keep Ash from getting his hopes up. Either way, it was strange.

"I heard he's a great teacher, he's supposedly the head instructor for both the Research and Battle courses. I've even heard that he makes the students enroll in both courses," Brock continued on, pondering for a moment about the man. Ash wondered if he had ever met the other Gym Leaders due to his father's position in the League, but knowing Brock it hardly mattered for him. "Myself, I accepted an invitation from Professor Oak. Even though he's one of the internships offered to everyone, I thought I'd learn more from him than the ones who did reach out to me."

"You didn't go with your dad?" Ash asked, food falling out of his mouth as he spoke. Brock shook his head back and forth puzzling Ash. Swallowing, he let a small cough escape his mouth. "Well, I guess Professor Oak does know a lot more than most people do about Pokémon...but his lectures are kind of boring..."

Ash slumped over at the thoughts of his old lectures, the endless talking and note taking in that one room. He didn't know how anyone could go through it, and wondered if there were any new students this year. Brock chuckled slightly at Ash's reaction, folding his arms over his chest. "That's exactly why I want to study under him for the week. There's so much I don't know about Pokémon or how to properly raise and nurture them that I couldn't learn from my father. He was a little disappointed, but I told him how this will help me to raise my partners into strong battlers."

"I guess it just leaves me then," Janine stated, leaning against an open palm, her elbow resting on the table. "I'll be with my dad. He says he has a few things he wants to show me. I'm not entirely sure what they are, especially since he's been training me since I was little."

Looking at the time on the wall, Ash noticed that it was nearly time for class. Picking up his tray, Ash said goodbye to his friends before making his way towards the exit. Placing the item on the top of a trash can, Ash pushed open the doors as the sunlight struck his face. A smile soon spread over him, the thought of this internship and the possibilities it held flooding his mind.

"Just think, Pikachu, a couple more days and we'll be off to Vermilion City. I wonder what it'll be like," Ash muttered aloud, Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder. Without another word, the duo sprinted off towards their first class, passing students along the way. Excitement (and a little worry) filling their thoughts.

* * *

The last few days of the semester went by without much excitement for Ash, the tests that were required to see how much he learned through his different classes making it near impossible to do any training. There were nights that he didn't even get to sleep due to studying and at times needed Brock and the others to help tutor him to make it through the materials. Even the little competition in Giovanni's class was practically put on hold, reviewing having took the priority of his lectures.

Due to that, the competition ended with Rue finishing first and receiving the chance to face off against Giovanni. Ash felt slightly disappointed in the fact he hadn't been able to battle him, but from just watching the man battle he knew that even Corey would stand no chance against him. Giovanni and his Persian seemed to be in complete sync, dodging each attack thrown their way before taking down Rue and her Machoke with one blow. Giovanni explained how Persian struck the Fighting-Type in a weak spot, landing a critical hit and causing massive damage but Ash thought otherwise.

But all of that hardly mattered to Ash. He had passed his final exams and so long as he passed the internship he would be all set for the semester. Standing in his room, the young student packed his bags for the week-long adventure. He wasn't quite sure what he would need though, Pikachu rolling along the pile of clothes that were tossed on the ground.

"You know, Pikachu, I'm just glad my mom isn't here right now," Ash stated, Pikachu pausing his playing, a sock covering his tail as he looked up to Ash. A puzzled expression on his face. "Knowing her, she'd probably tell me to pack extra underwear or something like that. She used to tell me to always make sure I wore a clean pair, even when the situation didn't need her to tell me. Honestly it was kind of weird, as if someone was having her say it to just embarrass me for no reason."

"Pipi," Pikachu agreed, nodding his head as Ash scooped up a few pieces of clothing. Tossing them into his suitcase, Ash looked at the baggage and felt it was good now. Slamming the travel case shut, Ash tossed it out into the hallway; the silence of the dorm room being broken by its thud.

"It's way too quiet in here, Pikachu. For some reason, Brock left early this morning on a bus to Pallet Town. Though, he did seem to be in a rush to get out of here...as if he didn't want to run into someone. I guess he was just really excited or maybe he just didn't want to dwell on the fact he chose someone over his own dad," Ash pondered while shutting the door to his room. Tossing his backpack over his shoulder, Ash bent down to grab his suitcase and walked past the kitchen. If he hadn't known better, Ash would have assumed that no one lived here, not a single item in the kitchen or living room due to Brock and him having spent an entire afternoon cleaning the dorm.

 _A messy house is a depressed house. It'll be best if we clean this place up before we leave, make it look nice and clean for when we return,_ Brock's words echoed in Ash's head for a moment as he kicked his shoes on and headed for the front door. Flipping off the lights, the dorm room was now dark, the only light being the small bit that came in through the living room window.

"Guess it's time to get going, Pikachu," Ash whispered, opening the door and walking outside. Pikachu nuzzled his face against Ash's cheek, the boy using it as reassurance that everything would be alright during their internship. That they would learn a whole lot of tactics from Mr. Surge and grow stronger.

"Yo, Ash! Have a fun time on your internship!" Bruce called out as Ash passed by the strange duo's dorm room. They too had suitcases, but to Ash it seemed as though they were ready for a vacation.

"Oh, hi, Bruce. Trent," Ash replied, the duo nodding in response while Ash stopped walking. He felt he could never get a read on these two, as if they were always hiding some massive secret from him and the others that if they found out, it would change how they viewed the duo. "Where are you two heading for your internship?"

"We're taking a cruise," Trent responded, placing a set of shades on his face and smirking. "We figured that after everything we've been through, saving the world a couple times and all, that we deserved some rest and relaxation. So I booked us a room on one of the world's greatest luxury cruise liners: the S.S. Ambrosia!"

Ash had never heard of such a cruise liner, and if it were as great as these two claimed it to be, you'd think _everyone_ would know about it. But Ash's real concern was the fact the duo seemed to be skipping the internships...something that was supposed to be mandatory. Not sure what to say, Ash merely nodded in response before apologizing, saying he had to get going if he were to catch his bus in time. Turning away, he once more continued his walk down the hallway until he was finally at the elevator.

Entering the device, Ash wasted no time to press the button to bring them down to the lobby, a few other students already standing inside with him. Moving slowly, Ash thought to himself about just how many people actually attended the school and just how many of them were now going out for a week. There had to be hundreds of students if not more going out to intern under a professional.

Opening, the doors to the elevator revealed the packed lobby. Ash quickly looked around to see if any of his friends were around, only to be crushed by a wave of students exiting the elevator. Fighting against the crowd, Ash soon found himself near the front doors and figured it would be no good standing around there. Besides, they had already said their goodbyes last night at dinner. He hadn't expected to see anyone anyways.

"Looks like we might have some rain, Pikachu," Ash blurted out, the duo looking at the gray sky while walking to the bus depot. Their scheduled depart was in a few minutes, Ash having times it out that they would only need to wait a few minutes on the bus before it departed. "Hopefully the weather is nice down in Vermilion City, it would stink if it rained the entire week."

"Pi..." Pikachu replied, a drop of rain striking his nose. The Electric-Type flinching from the sudden droplet. Shaking, the small droplet flew from his face and onto Ash's cheek, the student merely wiping it away before more rain drops fell downwards from the clouds.

Rounding a corner, Ash could see the bus depot on campus, a few buses lined up already. Pulling out a small scrap of paper, the Pallet Town native checked the number written down. "Bus number 98 is ours, but it doesn't seem like it's here yet. If the paperwork is correct, we'll leave today, stop in Celadon city at some point today and then leave tomorrow for Vermilion City. We'll then stay there for five days before getting back on a bus that takes us directly back here."

Entering the small bus depot, he handed his information over to the woman behind the counter before watching her punch something into a computer. Before Ash could register what was occurring, a ticket popped up from a slit in the desk, Ash grabbing a hold of it. Reading it over, he soon came to realize that it was his ticket for the entire trip and figured it would be best not to lose it at all. Placing it in his pocket, Ash thanked the woman at the desk before walking out to the buses.

"There's just too many of them. You'd think they would have someone directing everything," Ash quietly complained as he looked at the buses. Trying to find his, Ash checked the numbers on each bus, none having been marked with a ninety-eight until he finally found one that seemed a little bit worn down. Unlike the newer buses that were painted with fresh blue paint, this one seemed to have its paint chipping along with rust beginning to form on the sides.

"You know, if you just stare at this rust bucket then others can't get on," a teasing voice sounded out, Ash jumping a moment as he saw Leaf and a few other students. Seeing one of his friends, Ash was surprised that someone he knew was going the same route he was. About to ask a question, the young student felt a shove to his back; Leaf pushing him forward and up the stairs. "We can talk on the bus, you're holding the line up, Ash."

"R-Right," Ash responded, nearly tripping up the stairs as he tried to not drop his suitcase. Once inside, he handed his ticket over to the driver, a burly man who merely stamped it before handing it back. Thanking him, Ash took the ticket back before looking at the seats.

Most were already taken, but those available didn't seem that comfortable, the seats partially ripped. Knowing he had no choice, Ash dragged his suitcase down the aisle until finding two open seats for himself and Leaf. Opening the above head storage section, Ash tossed his two bags up into it before waving Leaf down to his section. The girl likewise placing her bags up above them before sitting down.

"You'd think these seats would have been a little better considering the school is covering for the transportation," Ash moaned, leaning back in the stiff seat, Pikachu resting on Leaf's lap. "All the other buses looked new, and then we got stuck with this thing."

"Actually, the person we're interning under is responsible for us arriving there and returning here. When I saw the bus, I figured those of us riding on it were being taught that the life of a professional isn't the greatest. If you're not getting sponsorships or winning tournaments, money can be a hard thing to come buy unless you start working odd jobs along the way," Leaf retorted, reaching over the arm rest to scratch Pikachu behind the ear. The Electric Mouse Pokémon let out a content sigh before curling into a ball. Ash merely shrugging his shoulders at her thoughts.

"Still, you'd think it would be too much to ask for a bus with working A/C?" he stated, handing Pikachu over to Leaf so that he could open the window just a crack. Pikachu didn't seem bothered by the movement, remaining curled up as Leaf placed him down on her lap. As he sat back down, Ash felt the bus start up, a sudden jolt being the signal before the vehicle started to move forward. "Well, guess we're on the move. Do you know how long it'll take to get to Celadon from here?"

"Without traffic, about three hours by bus. So we should be getting there by the middle of the afternoon if we're lucky. And since the next bus to head out won't leave until tomorrow, you've got time to explore with me," Leaf stated, pulling out a map of the city. "We can see Celadon University and how it is as a school. Plus, there's an entire mall complex in the city."

"School and shopping...just what any guy wants to spend his time doing," Ash moaned out, Leaf smacking him in a teasing manner before putting the map in his face.

"There's also a battle center there. Trainers from all around head there to test themselves against others. I think you'd enjoy going to the complex there for a little," she explained, folding the map away as Ash seemed deep in thought. Though, before he could state his approval of that idea, his eyes started to flutter shut. Letting a yawn escape his lips, Ash soon felt himself falling asleep, the exhaustion that had been building up since earlier in the week finally causing his body to crash.

Ash couldn't remember the drive out there at all, sleeping through it all except towards the very end when he awoke to use the bathroom. In those few minutes after he emptied his bowels, Ash watched the world outside pass by, wild Pokémon all around as Leaf pointed out a group of Mankey fighting to decide their new leader. There was also a Pokémon Ash had never seen before, Leaf telling him that was a Snorlax. Ash being amazed at how much it was eating before the bus drove out of view.

Celadon City soon came upon his view, Leaf pointing out both Celadon University and the shopping complex (which happened to be the city's tallest building), though to Ash they all looked the same. They were just buildings that formed a city, in fact, it didn't seem much different than Viridian City and its own buildings. Pulling into the city, Ash stared out the window, watching people walk by on the sidewalks, Pokémon by their sides as they shopped or made their way to wherever they were headed. Pulling into a small bus depot, the vehicle came to a stop before the doors opened.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at nine so don't be late," the driver commented, some of the students getting off immediately. Ash instead chose to wait rather than fight against the crowd, pulling down his and Leaf's luggage before finally waking Pikachu up.

"Chhhaaaaa..." the sleepy Electric-Type yawned out, stretching his body in the process. Realizing just where they were, Pikachu leapt from Leaf's lap and landed atop Ash's shoulder. Seeing that the bus was now emptied out, Ash figured it would be best for them to finally get off the vehicle and made for the exit. Walking down the steps, the young student shielded his eyes from the sunlight. Having been inside of the bus for at the very least three hours, he wasn't used to the brightness. It also didn't help that when he got on the bus it was dark and rainy out. It almost felt as if someone had blinded him.

"Maybe if you came prepared things like this wouldn't happen," Leaf teased, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and placing them on her face. Even if he wasn't the kind of person to wear them, a pair would have been nice to deal with the sun. Wandering their way through the terminal, the two students finally arrived at the entrance where it seemed to Ash someone was waiting for them.

Or rather Leaf. Since the person was standing there holding a sign with her name on it. Ash figured that whoever this was must have been an assistant to Erika since she must have been too busy to pick Leaf up. Ash felt a breeze pass by, the boy taking it in for a moment as the woman before them stepped forward.

Bowing slightly, the girl's kimono shook with the wind, her short hair being ruffled as well before returning to its original position. "I'm so glad you made it safely, Leaf. I apologize for the transportation, but after talking it over with Surge he figured it would be better than one of the quality buses."

"It wasn't too bad, miss Erika. In fact, the time went by rather quickly for me thanks to a few books I brought along," Leaf replied. Ash was completely shocked by the revelation that _this_ was Erika, the woman who didn't look much older than they did. Blinking a few times, Ash quickly followed behind the two girls as they exited outside.

"If you don't mind, I've already grabbed a cab to take us to Celadon University. I have a special lesson today with my freshman class and I wondered if you two would mind helping," Erika spoke up, Ash pointing at himself as she asked. Nodding in agreement, Erika proved Ash's suspicions correct that she was including him for the time being. "It isn't for a little, but I'd prefer if we were back at the campus before it begins."

"That's not a problem at all. I would be honored to help you out, plus it would allow us to meet some other freshmen. And I'm sure Ash would love to help as well. Wouldn't you?" she asked, nudging Ash in the side as he merely nodded in agreement before looking off towards the rest of the city.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't mind helping, but I was actually planning on exploring the city for a little. Tomorrow morning I have to leave, so it isn't like there's much time for me to look around here," Ash replied, Leaf nudging him harder for the way he replied. The impact causing Ash to wheeze out in slight pain, Pikachu snickering. "B-But, I...I don't mind helping first."

Erika waved her hand in an apologetic manner before opening the cab door. "Don't feel forced to help out, your internship isn't with me so feel free to do whatever you want. But if you do decide to help out, Celadon University are the four tall buildings surrounding the flower shaped building near the center of the city. The class is being held at five tonight, which will give you three hours to make up your mind.

"Leaf, will you be coming along or exploring the city? Your internship doesn't start for a couple days so I don't want to make you feel forced into doing this. I won't hold anything against you if you decide to not help," Erika finished, taking the suitcase from Leaf. Ash figured she would bring it to wherever Leaf was boarding for the next week regardless of her decision.

Shaking her head, Leaf smiled at Erika, her hair flying all over the place. "No! No...it's fine, I'll come along now. Maybe you could give me a tour of Celadon University. I toured it during the spring, but even then I didn't get to see everything here."

"I'd be more than happy to show you around," Erika replied, getting into the car before scooting over. Leaf followed her example, getting into the open seat before shutting the door. Before Ash knew what was happening, the car sped off towards the campus ground leaving him and Pikachu alone.

Placing his suitcase on the ground, Ash sat atop the object as he thought things over. "Leaf mentioned a battle center thing earlier. That could be interesting, but I doubt I find it before I have to go help with that class. I _really_ don't want to, but knowing Leaf she'll get back at me in some way for not showing up." His stomach then began to rumble, an idea coming to his mind as the smell of fresh cooked food entered his nostrils. Saliva began to pool in his mouth while Pikachu was already drooling; they were both starving, having skipped breakfast this morning.

"How does a nice meal sound? I bet they've got tons of great restaurants around here," Ash stated, Pikachu jumping for joy at that thought only for Ash to lower his head. "Just one problem, Pikachu..."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head in confusion. Ash knew this would come back to haunt him at some point, but he didn't think it would be on the very first day. Pulling out his small wallet, he opened it to show Pikachu its innards.

"We don't have any money to pay for food," he explained, Pikachu taking it and shaking the object upside down. Ash felt the same way as Pikachu, but without any money they were just going to have to wait until later tonight when they met back up with Leaf. Ash was positive she had some money, and besides, he would just pay her back later. "So now what, Pikachu? We have no money and no sense of directions in this huge city. Might as well have just waited on the bus, at least then we would have something that isn't my suitcase to sit on."

Pikachu didn't respond, instead his ears twitched a moment. Perking up, Pikachu began to look off in the distance of one alley way; Ash confused over his sudden actions only for an explosion to sound out. Smoke blew out towards the area, Ash covering his mouth before the fumes could enter his mouth. Pikachu however was already off and running in the direction that the sound originally came from. Ditching his suitcase for the time being, Ash followed after Pikachu as they raced across the street and down a chain fenced alley. Coming to a slight stop, the two were confused to see a Pokémon battle of sorts happening.

"Who are those Pokémon?" Ash muttered, standing out in the open as he reached for his pokedex, pointing it at the bipedal yellow one first.

"Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokémon. A Psychic-Type and the evolved form of Drowzee. Thanks to the pendulum it holds, Hypno will try to hypnotize anyone it makes eye contact with."

Moving it over towards the other Pokémon, Ash was surprised to hear the response. Though at this point he should have expected it every now and then. "There is no information available for this Pokémon," the device read, Ash lowering it from where he held it. Looking at the green creature, Ash wondered just what the flower-like creature was called.

"Y-You won't get anything from me!" one of the trainers, a young girl with blonde hair cried out. For some reason, it seemed as if this showdown was a little more than a normal battle, the slight tears on the girl's blue jacket, the sleeves missing to reveal a white button-down shirt. Attached to it was a red tie. "All my work this semester won't fall into your hands!"

"That's unfortunate," a deep, gravelly voice replied. Ash now getting a good look at the man as he walked forward. He couldn't make out any details, the mask covering his face and a long brown cloak covering most of his body, but the guy made Ash feel strange. As if this wasn't someone you wanted to mess with even if he seemed Ash's height. "And here I hoped to execute this bore of a mission without any negative repercussions such as death. Tis a shame, but in this business a failure is inexcusable.

"Hypno, you know exactly what to do," the man stated, raising his arm as the cloak ruffled. Hypno's eyes soon glowed blue, the same aura surrounding the girl's body as it stiffened. Her body then flew backwards, smashing against the chain fence as she struggled to move. "Don't struggle, your movements are futile against Hypno's Psychic and are only shortening your lifespan. For every useless movement you make in this impractical struggle only causes Hypno to increase the pressure on your figure."

Ash grit his teeth in frustration. This person was going to kill some innocent student over who knows what. From what it sounded like, the man wanted some sort of research; what that meant, Ash had no clue but he also couldn't let this person die. Kicking over a nearby trash can, the noise was loud enough to disrupt Hypno's concentration. The blue aura around its body soon dispersed, the young girl likewise losing her own aura before landing on the ground with a thud. She looked exhausted to Ash, on the verge of passing out. He had no clue what she had been through today.

"What insulant brat dares interfere!?" the man called out, Ash noticing the anger in his voice. Fixing his cap, Ash walked forward and out of the shadows. Revealing himself, Ash stood there waiting for the man to say something, but instead he merely took a step backwards. "Orders were to obtain the flash drive with information regarding the weather patterns and nature on them. With specific notes to not engage those who were not this girl. Quite troublesome...and it was within my grasp.

"Quite the unwelcomes disturbance, but it appears today is your fortunate day, blondie. But don't you think for even a mere second that I won't be back," the man stated out, snapping his fingers as Hypno released a purple gas from his mouth.

Smelling toxic fumes coming from the gas, Ash quickly covered his mouth before tossing a pokeball outwards. "Butterfree, blow this gas away!" he called out, the Butterfly Pokémon emerging from the capture device.

"Frreeeee!" he cried out happily, wings flapping at an intense speed. As Butterfree removed he gas from their current confines, Ash made his way over to the young girl to make sure she was alright. Keeping his mouth covered with one hand, Ash used his other to cover the girl's face so that she wouldn't breath in the remains of this gas.

"Hmmphhhh," the girl tried to say, Ash moving his hand once he realized she was moving. Butterfree soon came to land atop his head, the gas now gone.

"W-Who are you?" the girl asked weakly, holding her head while Ash helped her sit up straight. There were cuts running all down her arms, no doubt that man had been chasing her for a good time.

"My name is Ash Ketchum! I'm from Pallet Town and one day, I'll become the world's greatest Pokémon Master with my partners by my side," Ash replied with a cheeky grin.

The young girl weakly leaned towards Ash, the Pallet Town native not sure what she was doing until he felt something warm against his cheek. "Ash Ketchum, a fitting name for my hero. You saved me from that man."

"I'm not a hero. I just did what was the right thing to do," he replied, standing up before dusting himself off. Extending a hand to help the girl up, Ash lifted her up onto her feet as they looked back out towards the entrance. "Though why was he after you, um...what's your name?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Domino," the girl responded cheerfully as she recalled her strange plant-like Pokémon to its pokeball. "That guy on the other hand...he's been chasing me down for my research. You see, I'm a freshman at Celadon University and I've been doing research on how the weather patterns not only affect us, but nature and Pokémon themselves. You see, Pokémon are in tune with nature so if something is wrong they would be able to sense it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. But if it's school related maybe my friend Leaf can be a better conversation than me. We're both here for the time being on internships as part of our semester at Pokémon Academy but she's better with the school aspect. I just really want to battle!" Ash explained, pumping his fists in excitement. Domino merely laughed at his response, Ash wondering what was so funny as he scratched the back of his head.

"I've always wanted to go to Pokémon Academy, is it as great as they say?" Domino asked, hands clasped together for a moment. Ash was about to respond, opening his mouth to speak only for his stomach to answer a different question.

"I take it you two haven't eaten yet," she stated, Ash blushing slightly from his stomach's mindset. Before he knew what was happening, Domino had grabbed ahold of his hand and led him out of the alleyway. "Here, as thanks I'll take you to one of the best restaurants in the town. It'll be on me so don't worry about paying for it. But in return you have to tell me about Pokémon Academy."

Ash didn't have much say in the matter, because before he could respond they were already out of the alleyway and back onto a public street. Moving down one end, Ash managed to wiggle his hand free and walk beside Domino as he told her about the school.

"Well, I guess it's like any school. Not that I know about any other schools since the only one I've been in besides this one was a small class by Professor Oak. But there are classes and students there. Oh, and the cafeteria is great!" he explained, Domino shaking her head as Ash began to understand what she meant.

"You meant the boring stuff didn't you..." Ash groaned out as Pikachu and Butterfree caught up to them. Landing atop his shoulder, Ash scratched at Pikachu before recalling Butterfree into his capture device. "Well, that stuff is alright. I mean, it still puts me to sleep but that's besides the point. Mr. Giovanni is a nice guy even if he has a temper and acts a little weird at times. He has a strange fixation on us sometimes, always trying to be close to us and be more than a teacher. It's nice and all but a little interesting to see they care about us."

"You don't seem like much of a school person, how'd you get into there anyways? I applied and got declined so I came here. Already applied to transfer over there next semester though, just waiting on a response," Domino explained, turning down a street as the smell of noodles entered Ash's nostrils.

"I got in on a recommendation. Though, if that hadn't happened I would have probably just joined the junior circuit and entered a few tournaments for the time being. Don't really care for school, but I made a promise and I plan to keep it," he finished, explaining as the girl next to him pointed to a small shop across the street.

"There it is, Celadon City's greatest noodle shop. We'll eat here and then I'll show you to Celadon University," Domino stated, pulling Ash by the wrist as they crossed the street. He had to admit, there was something strange about her but between free food and showing him to Celadon University was good enough for him. Even if she didn't know that was where he was heading, it worked out for the better.

"Two orders of chicken and shrimp noodles!" Domino shouted as she sat down at the counter. Ash decided to take the seat next to her as Pikachu leapt up onto the counter and sat down. Looking around, Ash noticed how the place was deserted despite being told this was "the greatest noodle shop". Though, his wonder towards the empty stand soon vanished as a large bowl was placed before him.

"Should have figured it were you, Domino. Always coming here to eat, and this time you brought company," the large man stated, placing a bowl in front of her as well. Letting a hearty laugh out, the man pointed to Domino's clothing or rather the rips in them. "Getting into trouble again? You really need to stop doing that."

"Not like I'm trying to get into any. It comes to me," she replied, slurping a few noodles up. Ash likewise was eating away, the taste being something that rivaled his mom's own cooking. Even Brock's food was being rivaled by the taste.

"So good…" he finally moaned out, slurping up the last of the liquid. Slamming the bowl on the table, Ash looked to the man who had served him. "I could go for another!"

The employee didn't say anything, merely taking the bowl away before returning shortly after with another serving. This time however, Ash pushed the dish over to Pikachu. The Electric-Type trying the noodles and broth.

"Pika!" he cried out in joy, Ash being able to tell that his best friend also loved the food here. Looking over at a clock on the back wall, Ash was surprised to see it was close to half past three already, meaning he had about an hour to get to Celadon University.

"See, I told you this place was great," Domino stated as she finished off her bowl. Pikachu likewise was nearly finished, the Electric Mouse Pokémon going to town on the bowl. Pulling out a small money pouch, Domino left a few bills on the counter before standing. Stretching, she let out a light sigh of content. "And now that we're done here, I'll show you Celadon University. I'll warn you though, the students there aren't too fond of Pokémon Academy so it may be best to not mention it."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked as he too stood. Pikachu leapt from the counter and onto his shoulder.

"You'll soon find out what I mean," she replied, hands tucked behind her back as she walked away from the stand. Moving through the traffic on the sidewalk, the two students were having a rough time. Being pushed and bumped wasn't exactly what Ash had in mind, but Domino seemed to be able to maneuver around.

"After spending a semester here, you kind of get used to the busy streets. Though, you would expect Viridian City to be the same way. Is it not as populated near the school?" Domino asked, leading Ash down a side street. He could make out the buildings Erika had told him were the school now and was surprised to see how close they were.

"I guess? I mean, I don't really leave the campus unless it's to help my roommate go food shopping. There's only a few times I've actually left the grounds if I'm honest," Ash replied, Domino jumping over a fence. She motioned for Ash to follow her, the Pallet Town native doing as such.

"I get what you mean. Technically we're not supposed to leave the campus unsupervised, but I get away with it by going through the back ways. I was actually heading there when that creep attacked me. Luckily my hero showed up," she stated, leaning against a wall for a moment.

"I already told you, I'm not some hero," Ash replied as he looked at the wall. It wasn't rather tall, maybe about ten to twelve feet high. Seemingly being built to keep people out, but there were points in it that seemed almost chiseled out. As if someone made them into spots they could climb up and down with.

"You like my handiwork? You see, this is the outer wall to Celadon University. On the other side there's the campus which is surrounded by this thing," she explained, tapping it lightly with her hand. "there are only four gated exits, one pointing to the north, one for the south, another for the east and a last for the west. The school was built almost in the center of town so that students could go anywhere in the city...except they don't let us leave without someone with us. So I made this 'upgrade' to the wall."

Before Ash could respond, she was already climbing. Placing one foot into a foothold, she pulled herself up before grabbing ahold of another point she had created. Turning his head slightly, Ash chuckled at Pikachu.

"Guess we're climbing our way in. Not how I expected our time here to go, that's for sure," he stated, turning his cap backwards before taking his spot at the bottom of the wall. Placing his hands and feet into the marked spots, Ash began to climb. Moving at a decent pace, Ash found it surprisingly easy to scale the wall before him until he was almost at the top.

"When you get close to the top, be careful. Part of this wall is broken slightly up here and make sure you don't touch those vines, they're..." Domino began to speak, only to be cut off by Ash.

"What!? I wasn't really listening while climbing," he replied, pulling himself up next to the young girl. "Where do we climb down?"

But before Domino could answer him or even try to warn him, the top of the wall began to crumble away. Losing their footings, both Ash and Domino fell from the wall and down towards the ground. The only thing separating the two students and the ground were a batch of trees and bushes that were planted all around the campus, the duo falling into the tree as it slowed their decent. Landing on a branch, Ash grunted in pain slightly as Domino fell atop of him. The branch quickly snapped, vines and leaves falling along with them and the branch. Landing in a bush, Ash stood up immediately only to feel something pulling him down.

"What the..." Ash whispered out, trying to stretch only to struggle with the action. Looking at his arm in concern, Ash noticed one of the vines that had been attached to the tree now wrapped tightly around his body. Following it, his eyes soon widened as he watched Domino stand back up, the other end of the vines wrapped around her.

 _This can't be happening..._ he thought to himself, trying to rip the vine off of his body. But instead of growing loose, it seemed with every pull the vines grew tighter, shortening in length until there were only a few inches of space between himself and Domino.

"I...I was trying to warn you not to come up yet. That wall's ledge is rather weak, too much weight can cause it to crumble. Now let's get going, I have to show you around," she stated, trying to walk away only to be pulled back.

"What gives?" she asked, trying to walk again only to be pulled back once more, this time crashing into Ash. Looking down at herself, Domino noticed the vines wrapped around her, the girl shaking her head in slight worry. "This is not good. Not at all."

"They're just vines," Ash replied, arms crossed as he watched the girl next to him worry some more. Shrugging his shoulders, he tried to rip them again only for Domino to slap his hand. "What? I should be able to break them if I get a good grip."

"You don't understand. These things aren't like normal vines, you see, they're specially grown to protect the trees from wild Pokémon while also capturing intruders or anyone who tries to bring harm to the wild vegetation around campus. Miss Erika is very protective of all life," Domino explained as she looked at the vines, gripping them lightly. To Ash, they still looked like normal vines yet Domino seemed worried. "These things are actually Leech Seed vines that have been specially modified to act as a binding restraint, growing tighter the more someone tries to pull on them. And there's only one way to get them off."

"How's that?" Ash asked, the duo now walking out of the bush and towards a sidewalk. Ash noticed a few of the students looking, but he wasn't sure what the big deal was. Surely _someone_ had to have been caught in one of these vines before. "And how exactly could someone create something like this!?"

"It's actually rather easy," Domino stated, leading them down a different section that had less students. "First, you dig up the ground with Rototiller. That way it's perfect for planting the Leech Seed and then you shoot the seeds with Growth. That way they grow really strong...kind of like these ones stuck to us.

"As for a way to get them off...I couldn't say, the only person on campus who knows is Miss Erika. Though I have a feeling she may not be happy seeing this situation. Especially since I have class for five o'clock tonight, and yet, I can't go with my clothes all battered," she continued on, Ash realizing exactly where this was heading and stopped moving.

Domino hadn't seen Ash freeze yet, and continued walking forward until the vines snapped her back. That was when Ash decided to speak up. "There's no way you're changing while we're stuck like this, especially since we're only a few inches apart."

"Just don't look," she replied, walking away as she struggled to force Ash to follow her. He wasn't budging though, planting his feet into the ground. There would be no way she was changing in front of him. "Fine, what if I just change behind a current or something? You can't see anything that way."

"No way, Domino. We're going to find Erika and get this thing off of us before it grows even tighter," Ash stated, walking in the opposite direction of the girl he was stuck to. Dragging her behind him, Ash soon made it back to where they originally turned down the street. "Now which way to your class?"

Sighing, Domino threw her hands behind her head before walking forward. "It's this way...we were going to have the class in the Gym today cause she had something important she wanted to show us."

Making their way through the campus, Ash paid attention to the buildings. They seemed nice, some of them even being brand new, but they were nowhere as nice as those at Pokémon Academy. Though, it was definitely better organized than how Pokémon Academy was, the paths going straight to one building from another without any curves or strange maneuvering. Seeing this, Ash wondered how the other schools were built; were they all different or did they follow a similar approach only to have minor changes amongst each school?

"Want to know something?" Domino asked, looking over her shoulder towards Ash. Looking at Pikachu, the duo merely shrugged their shoulders at the question. He was slightly curious as to what this girl would say, but another part just didn't care. He just wanted to get these vines off of him before anything else happened to them.

"Sure. Might as well try to pass the time with some form of conversation," Ash replied, adjusting his hat. Students were once more looking at them, no doubt having fun at Ash's expense. _How many people get these things stuck on them?_

Smirking, Domino raised a finger up to her lips. "Well, what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise to keep between the two of us. Our little secret." Ash nodded his head in agreement, signaling that he would do as such before Domino removed her finger. "Rumor has it that the schools are all meeting up during the semester break in two weeks. They want to talk about something important I guess, my guess being they want to switch things up for the competition between schools at the end of the year."

Ash blinked from that bit of news. _That_ was definitely not something he was expecting to hear from her. But it did make him slightly more interested, moving forward a step to now walk even with the girl. The duo turned down a corner, the large Gym now being viewable for them. "How exactly are they planning to change things? Isn't it rather straight forward with how the event takes place?"

"I guess they want to get the freshmen involved since, and I quote Miss Erika on this, 'they're the future generation of trainers and should be recognized'. I'm not entirely sure just what they may do, but it sure does seem interesting if I'm honest," she stated, the ideas now beginning to float around in Ash's mind. Would they allow freshmen to compete as well? Or would it be an event separate from all the others to see who could raise the best students? Either way, the thought of being able to go head to head against the students of other schools made him excited.

But, there was one thing he didn't understand. "How'd you find this out? It isn't exactly common knowledge just waiting to be spread around."

"I know more than I let on, Mr. Super Thunder Tail," she replied, winking at Ash as he blushed slightly from embarrassment. It made him wonder what else she knew about him or anyone else for that matter, but the sight of the large Gym before them forced him to push those thoughts away. "Miss Erika should be inside here somewhere. Her special class doesn't start for another hour or so, we should have plenty of time to get this off. Then after this class we're all heading off to our internships tomorrow morning."

"You guys do those too? And here I thought it was just something we were forced to do," Ash stated, through his arms behind his head as they entered the building. A strong scent hit Ash's nose immediately, his hands flying to cover his nose. "What _is_ that smell?"

"What you're smelling is just Miss Erika's partner. Gloom usually stays in the greenhouse here with her other Pokémon, but occasionally leaves to join Miss Erika in a teaching session," Domino explained, pointing towards a glass door. Behind it were several Grass-Type Pokémon such as the Gloom Domino mentioned and what looked to be Leaf's Ivysaur.

"As for the internships, they're a required process enforced by the League to make sure we're all prepared when it comes time to graduate. They don't want another event like what happened here six years ago."

"Six years ago?" Ash asked, tilting his head in confusion. All he knew about six years ago was that being the last time his dad was routinely around. After that he was gone, barely keeping in contact with him or his mother. "Did something big happen?"

"Only the biggest criminal take down in history. The entire Team Rocket organization was taken down almost six years ago. In a few months it'll have been seven years. But pretty much a group of trainers led by Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym Leader and his fellow Leaders attacked the secret base of the crime syndicate. They managed to stop them, but a lot of lives were lost in the battle.

"Giovanni felt the League was responsible for not being better prepared and the event has seemingly strained the relationships between the eight main Gym Leaders. It's even believed that this event led to the creation of the schools being a mandatory requirement to become a professional trainer. They didn't want another loss of lives like they did that day."

The duo continued to walk through the halls of the Gym, Ash peering in each door as they passed them. In one room it seemed like a few students were making some creation with different chemicals while in another there was one giving their Eevee a bath. He had no idea that such a battle occurred all that time ago, having been too young to even know. The fact he was in Pallet Town didn't help, the small town never receiving news until a few days later with the exception of the Pokémon League being broadcast live.

About to open his mouth, Ash felt the vine pull him forward, Domino picking up her pace as Ash noticed what she saw. Coming out of a room was none other than Erika, though two students followed behind her.

"Miss Erika!" Domino cried out, chasing after the teacher as followed behind her. His body was being pulled forward, the momentum causing him to crash into Domino's back once she came to a stop. Pushing himself off of the young girl, Ash got a good look at the two other students with Erika, neither of them Leaf.

One appeared to be a young female roughly his height, her light purple hair running down her back along with two long locks that were beside her face. She also appeared to be dressed in a kimono like Erika, only hers being a shade of red, though in her arms appeared to be the same outfit Domino was wearing. Next to her stood a young boy who stood roughly up to Ash's neck and had messy brown hair. He seemed to be dressed in a similar uniform to the one the girl next to him was holding. They didn't seem very happy to see them, though he wasn't sure if it was because of him or not.

"Miss Erika, we need some assistance from you," Domino spoke, Erika just eyeing the situation with a light smile on her face. Ash wanted to know if she was laughing at them or just not worried about the situation at all. "You see, there was this accident and it's hard to explain but a branch covered in those special vines you made broke and got wrapped around us. Now we're stuck like this."

"Let me guess, you were using your little wall and you slipped," the girl standing next to Erika stated, the boy smirking at the situation. Ash felt a little uneased by the duo looking over the situation, especially once the girl tugged on the vine slightly. Ash could feel it tightening, the length between the two trainers shrinking slightly. "And then you somehow dragged this poor kid into it all."

"I wouldn't call him poor for being in this situation. He scored pretty well," the boy stated, Ash flinching as the girl slapped him over the head. A slight blush appearing over the girl and Domino's faces. "Grrrrr! What was that about, Jeanette! Just cause you're the top freshman doesn't mean you can go hitting me!"

"Stop saying stupid things, Pete. You honestly think anyone would want to be caught in these vines?" the girl, now identified as Jeanette stated as she examined the vines some more. Ash hoped that she wouldn't tug on them, not wanting the small amount of freedom he had left to be lessened. She then let go of them before looking at Ash. "By the looks of them, these vines have been tugged on quite a bit. I take it you're not from this school, otherwise you would have known about their properties."

"You could say that," he replied, rubbing behind his head as Pikachu sat quietly. "You see, I'm just stopping in Celadon City until tomorrow when my bus leaves for my internship in Vermilion City."

"What school you go to?" Pete asked, Erika shuffling through a few things in a nearby cabinet. Ash wondered if she was grabbing whatever was needed to get these things off them. "You don't look too bright, so I'd have to say either Cerulean or Saffron. There's no way you made it into Cinnabar and barely anyone gets into Pokémon Academy."

Ash chuckled at the boy's question, trying to not make eye contact with him while scratching his face. Whispering, Ash answered the question. "I'm actually from Pokémon Academy believe it or not."

His eyes darted around the empty hallway as a few more students seemingly entered. Ash had to assume they were a part of this special class as he quickly saw Leaf, waving to her as his friend made her way over to him. Erika was likewise coming back to them, a few papers in her hand. Though that was the last thought on Ash's mind as he saw Pete cracking his knuckles while Jeanette smirked in his direction.

"We have someone from Pokémon Academy right in front of us, this is a rare occasion," Pete stated, his face quickly turning into a similar smirk as Jeanette's. "I guess we have to give him the old Celadon University welcome since we're the top two in the freshmen class."

"Yes. I believe a battle will be the perfect opportunity to show him that this school is just as good as his," Jeanette agreed, moving forward only for Erika to put a hand between the two sides.

Ash couldn't help but wonder where the sudden tension came from, especially since they were so friendly up until he mentioned what school he was from. Yeah, he had been warned, but he never imagined it was this bad with them. Not even five minutes since he revealed the truth and they were already picking a fight with him. At least Erika seemed calm about all of it.

"Let's hold off on the battle for a moment since that's exactly why I need Leaf and Ash's assistance for this class; I want to show everyone a new type of battling that I read about in a book called Triple battles," the Gym Leader stated, the students moving past their small group and into the room where the battlefield rested. Narrowing her eyes, Erika stared over at the group.

"But since you want to stake the pride of your school on the line, we'll make it a little interesting though. If Ash's team wins, I'll tell them how to remove the vines. If he loses though, I'll allow Jeanette to decide what those on her team will receive."

Gulping, Ash thought it over. It was as if he was being forced into this and by extension Leaf due to the way Erika said both their names. Though even then it still left them one short on both sides for the battle.

It seemed as though Erika was one step ahead however; her smirk being replaced with a simple smile. "And to round the teams off, Domino will be with Ash and Leaf due to the current situation and Otoshi will join Jeanette's side. I picked him because I want to see his current progress.

"Any objections?" she asked, Ash gritting his teeth in slight annoyance. Even if he had an objection it wouldn't matter. He had to take part in this and win, otherwise who knows how he would get out of this mess.

Seeing that the place was silent, Erika led the five into the battlefield section of the Gym through a separate door as both sides were brought to two locker rooms. Knowing exactly what was happening, Ash, Leaf and Domino walked into one side to prepare while Jeanette and Pete went into the other side.

 _There's no chances at slipping up here. We have to win,_ Ash thought as he sat down on one of the benches. Placing his face into his hands, he let out a light moan due to his frustrations. There was no way he was going to screw this up.

* * *

 **And another chapter is in the books. A little different than usual, slower than the others and more talking than anything. But, we need to introduce some characters from the other schools for reasons that I can't say now. As for Domino, yes, she's the same one from Team Rocket. Does she work for them now? Yes, she's just undercover for the time being. Though, not even in a new city for a day and Ash is already causing trouble. Hopefully he manages to win so he can get freed from those annoying vines.**

 **As for the masked trainer, I won't say anything about him just yet. But this isn't the only time you'll see him, he'll be returning later for some more stuff.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	16. Solutions

**Welcome back everyone, last time, Ash arrived in Celadon City while on his way to his internship. While there, he quickly got himself tangled up in a situation.**

 **Ch 16: Solutions**

* * *

"Hey, Leaf, have you ever heard about a triple battle?" Ash asked, twisting his body slightly to look at his childhood friend. The young girl merely shook her head in dissatisfaction, Ash sighing out at the reveal. "Guess we should probably come up with a plan. Who do you two plan to use? I'm going to let Butterfree battle to get some more experience."

"Well, since we need to win because of this mess you're in, I'll use Ivysaur. She would be the best bet for me, the others aren't exactly as skilled," Leaf stated, clasping the pokeball within her hands. Ash nodded to her decision before looking at Domino. He honestly had no clue what she had for Pokémon, the only thing he saw with her before was something the pokedex couldn't give any information on.

Scratching at the back of her head, Domino thought things over as she stared at the three pokeballs around her waist. "Well, I could use either Jigglypuff, Roselia or Gloom. Any of them would be fine, but Roselia is arguably my best to use."

"Okay, so it's Butterfree, Ivysaur and Roselia, whatever that is. Domino, do you have any idea what they'll use for Pokémon? Two of them _are_ the top students of your class," Ash stated, feeling confident that Butterfree's ability to fly would allow them to evade some attacks. "Is there anyone we should really worry about?"

"Well, Jeanette will most likely go with her Bellsprout. It may look puny, but it really packs a punch if you let it get in close. Otherwise Pete only has a Cloyster and Growlithe and Otoshi is a wild card. Sometimes he's on top of his game and him and Marowak are unbeatable. Other times you wonder how he is even here," Domino explained, tapping a finger to her chin. "Honestly, if we focus on the others first, he may just self implode on himself."

"Alright then," Ash began to say, slamming a fist into his open palm. The action caused Domino to pitch towards him, the girl bumping into his shoulder before straightening out. "Butterfree can provide support from the air. With Gust and Poison Powder, we can attack from a distance. And even Electroweb can be useful. But you two will have to watch out down below, but don't be afraid to call for help. Butterfree can get either of you out of danger for a short amount of time."

"If you three could come to the field now, that would be appreciated," Erika's voice interrupted the planning, Ash wondering why she gave them such little time to plan. Especially since none of them had ever worked together; granted he doubted the other team had much time to prepare either. But it wouldn't have hurt to have a little more time.

Standing up, Ash adjusted his hat as Pikachu scurried ahead of them. Leaf soon stood on his opposite side, the boy standing between his two partners. Exiting the locker room, it was a short walk onto the field. In fact, the others were already waiting for them, as if they had everything planned out.

"We welcome you to our official battlefield used by us students of Celadon University," Jeanette spoke, bowing slightly to her opponents. Ash watched on as she practically forced the boy named Pete to bow, her hand planted against the back of his head as she pushed it forward. The last one didn't seem to know what was going on however, fiddling with the sword by his side. "Though our schools are rivals, one rule we're taught to enforce here is respect for all opponents regardless of who they are."

"I may not like your school, but so far you've done nothing to piss me off. In fact, I should be praising you for the way you've surrounded yourself with some fine girls," Pete spoke out, clutching at the back of his head almost immediately. Ash was confused as to what occurred, having not seen any movements from the other two.

It was then he saw Otoshi sheathing his wooden sword back into place. _He moved so fast...I...I couldn't even notice it. Is this how he is in a battle?_

"Have you no decency, Pebbleman? A showdown is about to occur and your mind is occupied with thoughts of beautiful women! You must first clear your mind of outside distractions if you wish to envision victory," the young boy stated, Ash watching as Pete merely rolled his eyes in response. Jeanette seemed either frustrated or embarrassed, a hand covering her face for the moment.

"Can we just get this going?" she finally asked, Ash shrugging at the question. It wasn't like they were holding this up, it was more on her two partners. "As Miss Erika stated previously, if you win, you'll be given the way to remove those vines. But if we win, we're allowed to choose our prize. And we've decided that if we win, you're to transfer here for the next semester."

Ash gulped at the idea. How exactly was he going to explain to everyone why he was transferring? Knowing that losing wasn't an option, he grabbed ahold of his pokeball and tossed it forward. "Butterfree, I choose you!"

"Freee..." the Bug and Flying-Type screeched out in joy, fluttering around as the others all tossed out their own pokeballs. Soon, Ivysaur and Roselia (or Ash assumed that was Roselia since it was the same one from before) were on the field opposite Bellsprout, Cloyster, and Marowak. Ash being grateful that Domino was spot on with how she predicted they would be.

"This triple battle between the teams of Ash, Leaf and Domino and Jeanette, Pete and Otoshi is about to begin. One side will be declared the victor once all three opposing Pokémon are unable to battle," Erika declared, sweeping her arm downward to initiate the match.

Ash smirked at the beginning of the match but noticed his opponents weren't ones to wait around. Cloyster was already spinning, setting up something by shooting out what looked to be spikes while Marowak was closing in for an attack on Ivysaur. Making his move, Ash pumped his fists.

"Butterfree, don't let Marowak get in close! Blow him back with Gust!" Ash declared, punching forward as Domino lost her footing. Falling forward, Ash fought with all his might to keep himself standing.

"Free!" Butterfree cried out, flapping his wings to create the strong winds. However, Pete was right there to defend his teammate.

"Cancel it out with Icy Wind!"

"And Bellsprout, while they're distracted, use your Bind attack! Make it so our opponents can't move," Jeanette added in, Ash watching as Bellsprout stuck its arms into the ground. Before he knew it, vines were erupting out of the field, wrapping around Roselia and Ivysaur.

Even Butterfree wasn't safe from the attack, Cloyster blowing out a gust of icy wind, the attack overpowering his own. Soon, Butterfree was buffeted by the coldness and fell to the ground where vines wrapped around his body. Tightening its grip, Bellsprout and the others seemed in control of the match.

"We shall claim victory in no time at all! Marowak, Focus Energy and then go in for a Headbutt!" Otoshi chimed in, his partner closing his eyes for a moment. Ash wasn't sure what was occurring, Marowak glowing a faint red before finally charging forward.

"Next time you shouldn't be so quick to attack us," Leaf stated, a smirk crossing her face. Ash had no clue what she had planned, but decided it would be best to allow her to take the lead, nodding for her to continue. Snapping her fingers, she pointed out to Ivysaur. "Douse your body in Venoshock! We're going to melt these vines!"

"Not if Marowak stops you!"

"Cloyster help out with your Spike Cannon!"

The two boys from the opposition cried out their commands, both Pokémon preparing to strike. The tips of Cloyster's shell quickly glowed white, no doubt an attack about to emerge only for an aroma to cover the field. Looking back towards his partners, Ash noticed a strange fragrance emerging from the petals on Domino's Pokémon. The smell causing everyone to grow calmer, Marowak and Cloyster to halt their attacks.

"Roselia's Sweet Scent will stop them right in their tracks," Domino chimed in, Ivysaur now freed from her restraints. Leaf called for a Vine Whip, the two vines shooting out of the bulb on the Grass and Poison-Type's back. Flying across the field, the two vines wrapped around the immobilized Marowak, picking him up and tossing him right back at Cloyster.

"Now get the others freed," Leaf added in, the purple liquid oozing from Ivysaur's bulb as it landed on the vines surrounding Butterfree and Roselia. Though it didn't seem like much, the Bind attack had done some damage to them. The Bind having left marks on their bodies.

"How about you two start taking this seriously. They're just messing around at this point," Jeanette could be heard saying to her partners, Pete merely glaring at her while Otoshi nodded in agreement. Ash had no clue what they were going on about, but it must have been important since Marowak and Cloyster were back to being ready to battle.

"It isn't like you've helped at all..." Pete replied, pointing a finger forward right at Ash and the others. "And besides, we've actually been battling while your Bellsprout has been sitting around; maybe we should be the ones to pick the reward. Otoshi, draw them into an attack and Cloyster and I will back you up!"

"Right! Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Otoshi commanded, his partner spinning his bone around before tossing it across the field. Ash could hear Leaf laughing at the attack, no doubt an attack plan was coming to her.

"Ash, have Butterfree immobilize Cloyster. Domino, you do the same but with Marowak," she stated, vines shooting out of the bulb on Ivysaur's back. Ash didn't question it, instead calling for an Electroweb. The sticky substance spewed out of Butterfree's mouth, landing all around the field until finally covering the intended target.

"Cloyster!" the Bivalve Pokémon cried out in pain, its body now being lifted off the ground by a powerful Gust. Unable to do anything, Cloyster was a sitting target for what came next, Leaf smirking at the scene before her.

"Now, Ivysaur! Catch that bone and throw it back at Cloyster! Domino, it's important Marowak doesn't try to interfere here!"

Domino nodded, pointing forward as a swarm of leaves shot out of Roselia's hands. They seemed different than a normal Razor Leaf to Ash, as if Roselia was controlling their direction. The leaves followed Marowak wherever he tried to run, slamming into the Ground-Type with an explosion. In that moment, Ivysaur grabbed ahold of the incoming Bonemerang. Vines wrapped around the projectile, the Grass and Poison-Type tossed it back in the direction it came from, the bone flying right into the Gust storm and striking Cloyster. The Electroweb was destroyed however, Cloyster now freed from his restraints as Pete countered.

"Let's get you outta there, Cloyster! Bubble Beam!"

"Roselia, help Butterfree out with Cotton Spore!" Domino added in, Ivysaur likewise shooting a Venoshock at Marowak. The Bone Keeper Pokémon was faster though, rolling to the side and avoiding the poisonous attack.

"Cloy!"

"Selia!"

The two Pokémon cried out in unison as their attacks were launched. Bubbles erupted out of Cloyster's mouth, the Water-Type move being met head on with large spores. Upon contact, the cotton proved to be too much, merely absorbing the water into it before bursting from the contents. Water began to rain down amongst the battlers, Ash wiping the water away from his eyes.

Sighing, he looked out towards the field. Trying to get a read on the situation, the only things he could pick up on were Bellsprout seemingly doing nothing while both Marowak and Cloyster were starting to pant. All three on their side seemed fine though, the one to be the most tired seemingly looking to be Butterfree.

"They're not working together, we should use this opportunity to wipe them out," Domino whispered, only Ash able to hear it at the time. Turning his head towards the girl, he noticed a different look in her eyes; one that made her seem older, one that had seen and been through things no one could imagine if he were honest with himself. Yet, as soon as that look was there, it was gone. "Have Butterfree swing around and pick Roselia up. We'll attack from the air while Ivysaur provides ground coverage."

"You sure?" Ash asked, the girl attached to him merely nodding in agreement. Taking another look, he watched on as Cloyster and Marowak made their moves again. This time, the latter slamming his bone into the ground. Stone pillars shot upwards, a jagged line shooting across the field while Marowak ran across them. In his moment of hesitation, Ash didn't notice Cloyster's incoming attack, another Bubble Beam that made contact on Butterfree.

The bubbles popped against Butterfree's body, the Butterfly Pokémon crying out from the impact before falling towards the ground. Marowak was right there however, slamming his head right into Butterfree. Ash cried out in worry for his partner, but Leaf and Domino were right there for him, the former having Ivysaur catch Butterfree while the latter called for the same leaf move as before (Ash now hearing the name as Magical Leaf).

The shredded leaves struck Marowak and Cloyster, the two opponents being tossed backwards from the assault as Bellsprout remained motionless. Seeing this, Ash decided to take Domino up on her offer.

"Butterfree, go pick Roselia up! We're going to attack from the air! Leaf, you think you can keep Bellsprout and the others distracted from down here?"

"Of course," Leaf replied, flashing a thumbs up to her friend. Ash smiled at the confident response, Butterfree standing back up while Roselia climbed aboard his back. Fluttering his wings, Butterfree took to the air where Domino immediately called for a Sludge Bomb attack.

Globs of sludge erupted out of Roselia's hands, the poisonous substance falling around the field as Marowak and Cloyster struggled to avoid it all. Bellsprout however used simple movements to avoid the attack, Ivysaur shooting out her vines to wrap Bellsprout up as one bit of the attack struck.

"Now we've got you!" Ash shouted happily, the Sludge Bomb striking all three. Cloyster appeared the most affected from it, Bellsprout barely fazed from the attack while Jeanette smirked. "Sitting around doing nothing really cost you. Cause now we've got you trapped and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Is that how you view it? A battle is like chess, each move planned out in advance to respond to your opponent," Jeanette spoke up, the words making Ash tense up. He was about to tell Leaf to release their grip on Bellsprout, but it was too late. The Grass and Poison-Type used its body to pull Ivysaur forward, the Flower Pokémon showing off incredible strength.

"Bellsprout hasn't been doing nothing throughout this battle for no specific reason. You see, we were waiting for you to tire out before making our attack. Now, Poison Jab!"

"Sprout!" the Grass and Poison-Type shouted, breaking free of the Vine Whip before raising its little arms. Glowing purple, the Flower Pokémon punched forward, striking the still airborne Ivysaur on the underside of her stomach. Gasping, Ivysaur tried to respond, but Bellsprout swiftly moved around the Vine Whip before grabbing hold of Ivysaur's front foot.

Swinging her downward, Ivysaur crashed into the battlefield, dirt kicking up from the impact. It was weird to Ash, Bellsprout seemed to be fighting a battle, yet its movements reminded him of a martial artist. Trying to piece it together, his distractive thoughts cost him as Marowak and Cloyster went to attack.

"Icy Wind!"

"Headbutt!"

The two charged forward, paying no attention to the other as Marowak seemingly became trapped in the ice storm. Freezing, Marowak dropped his attack to instead shiver, both Otoshi and Pete looking on in shock before realization hit them. Ash however was going to take advantage of their mishap and turn the battle around in their favor.

"Butterfree, Tackle attack on Marowak!"

"Make sure you get in close, Roselia and I will attack as well," Domino chimed in, Butterfree diving for the cold Marowak. Having no way to defend himself, the Ground-Type took the Tackle head on, falling backwards from it as Roselia continued the barrage. Jumping from Butterfree's back, Roselia landed atop Marowak, it's hands planted firmly against the Ground-Type before glowing a shade of green. "Giga Drain!"

"Rose!" the Grass and Poison-Type shouted, Marowak's entire body glowing the same shade of green before he cried out in agony. To Ash, it seemed as if Roselia was draining Marowak's energy, but Cloyster was on the offensive for Roselia leaving him no time to watch. Shooting off a Spike Cannon, tiny darts flew across the field and for Roselia, Butterfree helping his teammate escape the blow by picking it up and flying away.

"Great maneuver, Butterfree! Now let's stop Cloyster from moving for the time being with another Electroweb! Tie him up real good," Ash commented, Butterfree flying low to the ground while the electrical substance shot out of his mouth. Wrapping it around Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon found it impossible to move at all, its entire body covered by the sticky substance as electrical shocks shot off from it.

Landing back on the ground, both Butterfree and Roselia panted. Their bodies growing tired from the fight as Ivysaur seemed to fly by them, coming to a skidding stop just behind them.

"We should worry about Bellsprout last," Domino stated, looking over at Leaf while Ivysaur stood back up only to be whacked by Marowak's Bonemerang. Skidding even further back, Ivysaur was forced onto the defensive as Roselia shot a Magical Leaf into the Ground-Type, allowing its partner time to react.

"Why's that? It's just a little Bellsprout. We should be able to take care of it easily," Ash stated, scratching his head as Butterfree flew up to the air. Commanding a Tackle attack, the Butterfly Pokémon listened as he dove straight for Cloyster. Ramming into it, Butterfree seemingly finished off the Water and Ice-Type as it moaned.

"Jeanette's Bellsprout isn't normal, Ash," Leaf explained, taking her hat off and tossing it to the side. Ash's eyes widened, knowing that when she took her hat off, it meant getting extra serious. Squinting her eyes, Leaf narrowed her gaze to Bellsprout alone as Roselia blasted Marowak once more. "Somehow, she instilled martial arts into all its movements, using the strength of our attacks against us and knowing how to land the perfect blows."

"It's called Aikido," Domino explained, biting her finger as Marowak slammed his bone into Roselia, the Grass and Poison-Type flying across the field in defeat. Ash grit his teeth at that. They were just able to get a numbers advantage and now it was gone just as quickly as they had it. "I'm not an expert in it or even know what it's about but she taught it to Bellsprout when it came to attacking. Mainly Bellsprout redirects its opponents' momentum back at them but that doesn't mean it won't attack either."

"Aikido...that's usually a defensive form of martial arts if I'm remembering right," Leaf commented, Butterfree protecting Ivysaur as he tackled Marowak away from his partner. "It makes sense now, Bellsprout getting us into a position we couldn't attack from and then attacking. But there's got to be a way to beat it."

"Okay, Butterfree, let's end this so we can focus on Bellsprout!" Ash shouted, pumping his fist while Otoshi smirked.

"It'll be I who will end this. Bonemerang!"

Pete quickly reached over and smacked the boy in anger, Ash confused over what that was about, but quickly countered with a Gust attack. Butterfree flapped his wings quickly, the wind increasing in the room until a small dust twister formed. Marowak's bone was quickly sucked into it, the projectile being whirled back at its master but with twice the speed. _So that's what he hit him for. Better not tell them I didn't expect this to catch the bone. I just wanted to limit visibility and then go for a Tackle._

The bone slammed into Marowak, the impact sending him flying backwards and into the nearby wall, denting it slightly before slouching over in defeat. Ash pumped his fists in excitement; two down, one to go before they had won. Yet, he knew this was going to be the toughest one yet.

"Bellsprout, prepare yourself for them. Bind attack." Jeanette closed her eyes for a moment, her partner placing its legs into the ground as vines shot up around Ivysaur once more. Moving quickly, Butterfree swooped in to grab his partner and carry her away. Though heavier than what Butterfree was used to, the Butterfly Pokémon continued to fly despite struggling from the extra weight. Getting in close to Bellsprout, Butterfree dropped the Grass and Poison-Type right next to it before shooting off an Electroweb.

Bellsprout was prepared though, kicking it away while containing one leg planted firmly in the ground. Ash was surprised that the electricity did nothing, but Leaf quickly explained how Bellsprout transferred it into the ground. Ivysaur however was quick to attack, using a Vine Whip again only for Bellsprout to grab hold of the vines and slam her into the ground.

"Hang in there Ivysaur..." Leaf muttered, hands on her knees as she watched Bellsprout's movements with a keen eye. Ash wished he knew what she was looking for, but her sudden cry of joy made him feel it wasn't worth asking since he would see it soon enough.

"Ash, use a Gust attack right now! Ivysaur, go in with another Vine Whip!" she commanded out, picking her hat up and placing it atop her head. The action told Ash that they were in the endgame now, Leaf having found her solution to this problem. Ivysaur listened to her trainer, shooting the Vine Whip out once more as Bellsprout grabbed ahold of it.

However, the Flower Pokémon couldn't toss Ivysaur this time. Instead, a sudden blast of wind lifted it off the ground, Bellsprout's only protection from the wind storm being the vines it was holding onto. Whipping around in the Gust, Bellsprout struggled to hang on, Ivysaur smirking as she slammed the vines downward. Bellsprout slammed against the ground, its body laid there before trying to stand, Ivysaur picking it up once more. Using all her force, Ivysaur slammed it against the ground once more, Bellsprout now motionless.

"And that's it! Bellsprout, Cloyster and Marowak are all unable to battle! The winners are the team comprised of Ash, Leaf and Domino," Erika declared, raising her hand. Ash pumped his fists slightly before falling backwards, Domino being pulled to the ground along with him.

"We...we won! Now we can get this junk off us," he panted out, Butterfree landing atop his chest while Pikachu scurried over. Leaf was merely laughing while Domino sat up. "You were fantastic out there, Butterfree! You pulled through for us when everything looked to be over, but even then you didn't back down and managed to win! And Ivysaur and Leaf's strategy were amazing. And Domino's plan in the beginning... It was a team effort."

"Frreeeee," the Butterfly Pokémon cried out happily, Ash patting him behind the head before recalling him into his capture device.

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu cried out happily, rubbing his face against Ash as the duo laughed. Both of them were happy for how far Butterfree had come, the Bug and Flying-Type having grown so much in a short amount of time.

Sitting up now, Ash patted the dust and dirt off of his body, a joyful grin covering his face as his opponents made their way over to him. Pushing off of the ground, Ash stood to face them, extending a hand forward as each of them accepted it except Jeanette. Her arms were instead preoccupied with the defeated Bellsprout resting in them.

"It pains me to admit defeat, but today you were the better trainer," Jeanette stated, bowing slightly as she held Bellsprout carefully in her arms. "We won't forget this day, all of us will grow stronger so that the next time we face the events will unfold differently. Celadon University will become the greatest school in Kanto."

"I don't really care about that school rivalry stuff, but if it means you'll be even stronger then go for it," Ash replied, his hands now placed behind his head as Erika walked over. Pete and Otoshi moving aside for their teacher before all three students bowed to her.

"It was just as I've read," the Gym Leader began to speak, Ash entirely unsure of just what she had read about Triple Battles. Letting out a light yawn, he just wanted this day to be over. Once he got these stupid vines off of him, he was going to take a nice shower before getting in a good night's sleep. He needed it after today.

"Triple battles help strengthen the bonds between trainers, forcing them to work together in hopes of accomplishing a similar goal shared between the three. I wasn't sure if it would occur or not, but the two styles today showed it," Erika began to explain, Ash realizing she was addressing the class now. "For those of you who noticed, what was the main difference between the two opposing sides? Jeanette, could you explain?"

"Yes, Miss Erika," the female replied, recalling Bellsprout into its pokeball. "You see, Pete, Otoshi and myself were all battling in hopes of different outcomes. All of us had different desires to be granted while our opponents fought through the entire match with a single goal in mind. It allowed them to work together and build off of each other's strengths while defending their weaknesses.

"They didn't allow a mishap to slow them down, but rather used it to learn better communication. As the match continued on, as their teamwork improved ours deteriorated to the point all three of us were battling three-on-one despite having two partners by our sides."

"Very good. Even though yourself and Pete are the strongest of the freshman class, neither of you have been forced to work with others. A key component of being a professional is the way you build relationships with other trainers, helping each other grow stronger while also picking each other up after a hard fall," Erika explained, Ash thinking back to his time during the class battle. Up until the end, he had been fighting alongside one of his friends, allowing them to help each other out. Even the time he helped Kai with that wild Eevee they were forced into working together, their teamwork being sloppy due to their lack of knowledge on the other.

"But don't take this defeat as a sign of weakness. Use it to push yourselves onward and to become stronger in your teamwork. Otoshi, learn to think your moves out in advance and learn proper type advantages. Pete, care for your partners in a battle, raw strength won't win out all the time. A simple strategy is better than no strategy. And Jeanette...learn to accept your flaws. Train yourself and your Pokémon to master them so that they aren't your undoing. For example, Bellsprout lacking a long-ranged attack cost you in the end once Cloyster and Marowak went down. It allowed Butterfree to stay away from you, rending your strategy useless," Erika finished explaining, the three students bowing once more. Otoshi though seemed to be crying, the boy constantly wiping at his eyes while sniveling away.

Ash however didn't take this time to revel in his victory but rather to listen to Erika's words. She had some good points, Ash knowing that they could have also applied to him had they lost instead. If it weren't for Leaf's quick thinking and being the rock to keep them steady, their group would have lost before they could turn things around.

 _We'll have to work on our flaws during our time with Surge. But for now, we can finally get these stupid vines off of our bodies,_ Ash thought, Erika turning towards him and Domino. The older woman pulled a book out of her sleeve, the pages looking quite old as she flipped through them.

"As for you two, the only way to remove those vines is by using the liquid of a Yurudesu fruit. Taking the fruit, if you crack it open you'll find a nectar inside of it; pour it over the vines and it'll loosen them for you to get out of its bind. Plus it gives off a fragrance perfect for some of my perfumes. It mixes perfectly with my secret ingredient," she stated, showing the duo a goldish-orange looking fruit. Ash had never seen once before, the plain look of it making him almost confuse it with different fruits he had seen before.

"Miss Erika, do you have any within the Gym?" Leaf asked, the young girl patting Ivysaur behind the head. Ash had to admit, Leaf was growing stronger as well. Maybe not to the level of strength others like Mayaka, Thad or Kai were at, but she could possibly give him a run if he wasn't careful.

Erika shook her head, Ash feeling his joy vanish as she shut the book and placed it back inside her sleeve for the time being. All he could think of was being stuck attached to Domino as he arrived at Surge's, nearly missing the older woman's next words. "I currently do not have any in my possession, the delivery that was supposed to arrive here being delayed due to some occurrence on the way to Celadon. However, there is believed to be plenty of them found along Route Six."

"Looks like we're gonna have to head to Route Six together then," Domino stated, winking at Ash as he groaned out. He had enough of this. He just wanted a normal internship without any of this hassle. "Though, that works fine for me, since I was supposed to leave for Saffron City in the morning. Instead we can head out for Route Six right now, get the fruit and go our separate ways."

"The faster the better..." Ash moaned quietly, running a finger against the vines as he felt their tight embrace. He wanted to just rip them off, but pulling at them would only make matters worse. Looking at Domino, he sighed. "Alright, we'll leave right now and hopefully reach Route Six quickly. Then once we find this fruit we can get out of this thing and move on."

"Pipipi," Pikachu agreed with Ash. The Pallet Town native had a feeling that Pikachu also didn't want to spend any more time with Domino just as he didn't.

"Sounds good to me, but first I need to pack everything I need for my time in Saffron," Domino replied, about to walk away only for Ash to prevent it. He had completely forgotten about his suitcase that he left behind at the bus depot. It had all his belongings in it besides the few items he had in his backpack. Worrying, Ash hoped it would still be resting where he last left it, but that was unlikely. In a city like this it would be foolish to believe no one would touch a suitcase left unattended. All his stuff was most likely in someone else's possession now.

"Ash, don't worry about your suitcase. The bus depot called earlier today saying that you left it there. I asked if they could hold onto it for the time being since you were returning there tomorrow anyways. They were more than glad to help you out this time. Though you shouldn't just run off without your belongings, you never know what might happen to them," Erika stated, Ash getting a slight feeling it was a mix between a warning and compassion from her. Though before he could reply at all, he felt his body being pulled by Domino, the girl forcing herself to pull him away.

"Come on!" she grunted, every step she took looking to be exhausting. "You wanted to get these off as quickly as possible, well, I need to pack and change into better clothes before we get going. Otherwise we'll never get moving."

Ash soon began to follow in her footsteps, the exit to the battlefield opening up as he could hear Pete saying how lucky he was to be in this situation before a thud noise filled the room. He wasn't sure _who_ smacked him, but based on the argument he had to guess it was either Otoshi or Jeanette.

"So, are they all like that?" Ash asked once they were out of the Gym, the walk through the hallway not taking nearly as long since they weren't looking for anyone. "You classmates I mean. Are they always like this?"

"If you mean polite and emotional? Then yes. Miss Erika doesn't only teach us all about being a trainer but also about being a good human being. She instills in us the correct morals of a person along with the politeness one should have. Though I don't think Pete has learned much about morals," Domino replied, laughing for a moment as she waved her hand. "Just last week Jeanette caught him peeping into the girl's washroom so she tied him to the flagpole in the front of the school and left him there all night. We first thought she was going to cover him in these vines but she isn't that mean."

"I have a friend who's kind of like Pete. He seems to go crazy around girls his age, only he doesn't try and do anything like that story. I think the furthest he's gone before was getting down on one knee and telling someone they were soulmates. Or something like that. I tend to just ignore his outbursts most of the time," Ash explained, throwing his arms behind his head before chuckling. He had met a few interesting people here, and despite his current situation he felt he wouldn't trade this experience away. It had been a lot of fun in Celadon City.

"Yeah, there's always someone like Pete or your friend. But then there are people like Jeanette who keeps them in line. She means well, but sometimes she comes off as a little arrogant if I'm honest. Though it may just be her upbringing that's made her as such; either way, she's fun to be around though," Domino continued on, silence quickly falling over them as the duo continued onwards.

Turning down a sidewalk, the duo passed by more of the buildings, Ash now noticing how worn down a few looked from up close. They were in need of a new paint job if not being rebuilt completely. Looking into some of the windows, he saw a group of students sitting around, doing what seemed to be giving a bath to some Pokémon. He had seen Brock do it once for Pikachu after a training session and wondered if this was their Health course getting in a little practice. He didn't have much time to watch however, Domino pulling him along as they came to a few different buildings. These looked to be in better condition, in fact they seemed to have just been built not more than a few years ago.

"Here we are, dorm sweet dorm," Domino spoke up, Ash looking at the three large buildings. "These are the dorms for the females of Celadon University, the middle one being for the seniors while the ones of the left being for juniors while the sophomores and freshmen share the one on the right. They're pretty nice if I say so."

Walking towards the building Domino had marked for the freshmen and sophomores, the duo entered as the doors slide open. Ash noted how they were designed similar to the ones at Pokémon Academy, only these ones smelt better. He wondered if that was because his dorm was filled with all young boys who were on their own for the first time.

Regardless, the duo entered the elevator as Pikachu tried to hit the buttons. Instead, Ash caught the Electric-Type before he could play with them, Domino hitting the fifth floor as the machine began to move. The machine pitched slightly, Ash nearly losing his balance if it weren't for the railing by his side. Watching the numbers pass by on the screen, Ash counted up to five with it as the doors opened with a light ding before they left the elevator. Walking into the hallway, Ash thought for a moment he was in his dorm, the area looking nearly the same; the only difference being the color of the hallway and the fact there were no guys loitering in the hallways.

"My room isn't too far, just a couple doors down. It shouldn't take me that long to pack and then we can get going," she stated, Ash merely shrugging as they moved down the hall. After passing what felt like four or five doors, the duo came to a stop at a normal looking door. Without saying anything, Domino pulled out a card key and swiped against the handle, a beep sound ringing in Ash's ears while Domino opened the door.

Walking in, Ash noticed how the rooms felt smaller than those at his dorm. Namely how they had a small kitchen section big enough to fit one person and their bedroom was mixed together with their living room. Looking around, Ash noticed clothes thrown around the room, the place in a state he had never seen out of a room. Seeing this, the young student was fortunate for Brock's weekly cleaning they would do.

"Pi!" Pikachu squeaked out, shocked at the clothes everywhere before diving into a pile of it. Rolling around, Pikachu seemed to be having fun much to Ash's surprise. He had never pictured Pikachu to be someone who enjoyed playing with loose clothing.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't exactly expecting to have company today," Domino teased, motioning for Ash to follow her. Opening a closet, she pulled out a small suitcase and made her way over to her clothes. "I'm not usually this bad, I just had to tear the place apart while looking for some papers. I would have been in big trouble if I lost my assignments, who knows what they would have said."

"Oh I know that feeling," Ash joked, the young boy being motioned to sit on the bed while she packed away. "My teachers I think are a little frustrated with my homework always being incomplete or late. But, that's just how I am. Papers and tests bore me, just let me battle someone and I'll be fine."

Domino didn't reply, instead stuffing a few articles of clothing into her suitcase, the baggage seeming to be ready to explode from all the junk tossed in there. Watching, Ash wondered if Leaf or Janine had packed as much. Though, since Janine was heading home, she probably packed next to nothing. Zipping the suitcase shut, Domino wiped a few drops of sweat from her forehead before leaning on the overstuffed piece of luggage.

"There, that didn't take long. I just grabbed most of my clean clothes and threw it in here," she stated, Ash wondering why she didn't take the time to fold it to make everything easier. To him, the suitcase looked like it would explode, all her clothes flying around the room from the way she packed. "Just give me another minute and then we can leave."

Ash wasn't sure what she meant by that, but before he could ask, Domino was in the process of pulling her skirt down. Ash immediately covered his eyes, a light blush appearing on his face due to embarrassment at the action. "What're you doing!? I'm sitting right here!" he shouted out, Domino stopping for a moment as a light laugh left her lips.

"I didn't think it would bother you if I changed. Besides, I need to get into something more suitable for a journey. A school uniform isn't the best set of clothes," she replied, pulling on a pair of pants before pulling the top half of her school uniform off. Ash could hear her struggling with putting the new clothes on due to the vines being in the way, but he wasn't helping no matter what. His eyes would remain shut until she was done. He felt the vines get tighter, the girl bumping him as she most likely pulled on the vines by accident while changing.

"Are you finished yet? I want to get going to Route Six before it gets dark out," Ash stated, Domino not replying as silence fell over the room. Taking a risk, Ash peered his eyes open as he found the girl standing right next to him in a new set of clothes. His biggest issue was how she was nearly on top of him though, the vines latest shrinkage giving them next to no room between them now. "Why didn't you tell me you were ready!?"

"I wanted to make you look since you seemed all flustered when I didn't tell you I was changing. I wanted to see how you would react while trying to see if I were finished. Plus you're kind of cute when you're flustered," she joked, tapping Ash slightly on the arm before grabbing her suitcase. "Though, I accidently pulled on the vines while changing, it was impossible to get my clothes on otherwise. Hopefully it isn't that hard for us to get there."

"Pipi!" Pikachu cried out, Ash bending down slightly. Pikachu leapt from a basket of clothes, landing on his shoulder perfectly. Scratching him behind the head, Ash wondered if Pikachu had a good time just now, because it would probably be the last relaxing moments they had together until after the week.

Standing up, Ash went to exit the room, Domino right by his side as they struggled to fit out the doorframe due to their close proximity. Finally making it through the door, they didn't bother with the elevator, instead using the stairs as the climb downwards didn't take long. Domino seemed interested in talking, but Ash wanted none of it. Not while they were like this. Making their way into the lobby, they paused for a moment as the guard in the lobby called out to Domino.

"Domino! Lady Erika had a message for the two of you," the overweight man stated, a piece of paper in his hand. "She wanted to let you two know that a bus is waiting for you two right now, it'll take you down to Route Six, but that once you two get those vines off of you you'll have to get to your internships on your own."

Domino thanked the man, taking the slip of paper from him before walking out of the lobby alongside Ash, the duo making their way to the bus depot as the sun began to set slowly. It was going to be a long trip, but Ash was determined to get it over with. Letting a yawn out, Ash felt exhausted despite his nap on the way here. He couldn't help but wonder just how he was going to make it through the week if he was already exhausted before it even began.

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash muttered out, his body jolting slightly as the bus hit a bump. Jumping, Ash felt his head strike Domino's head, the duo clutching at them in pain. Looking around, Ash quickly realized he was on the bus taking them to Route Six, the vehicle nearly deserted with the exception of a few people.

"Chaaaa..." the Electric-Type yawned out, oblivious to Ash's current pain.

Thinking back to how they got here, Ash nearly couldn't remember. If it hadn't been for Erika calling them a cab, there was no way they would have made the bus on time; Ash having come to learn that it was a private stop, but rather Erika convinced them to move the departure time up. Though, most of the trip was a blur to him, the boy choosing to sleep instead of talk with Domino. He wasn't one to hold grudges, but the way she just started to change in front of him creeped him out slightly. The faster they could go their separate ways, the better.

"You...finally woke up," Domino stated through grit teeth, a few tears forming in her eyes as she clutched her head. Ash likewise was still clutching his head, the pain throbbing across his entire head as the bus came to a slow stop.

"I was trying to get your attention that our stop was coming, but you seemed to be having some dream. No matter what I tried, you wouldn't wake up, mumbling about being a Pokémon Master and you'd beat anyone. I thought it was kind of funny," she stated, laughing slightly before standing to get her luggage. Ash likewise stood up, Pikachu jumping to the top of the seat before leaping onto his shoulder. Reaching for his own suitcase, Ash grabbed ahold of it, the duo walking to the front.

"Any idea where the fruit could be?" Ash asked, the duo walking sideways off the bus to fit through the door. He wasn't going to talk about his dream, a reoccurring one for the last few years for him, only the Pokémon he was using changed depending on the dream. "There's an entire forest and who knows where it could be."

"Well, there's honestly no way to tell," Domino replied, peering around them as the bus drove off. The few passengers with them had already taken off, heading in the different directions available as the bus stop broke off into four different routes. One lead south to Vermilion, another north to Saffron, a third went east towards what was marked as "Lavender Town" and the final one was the direction they came from, a path to Celadon.

"My best bet is to just start looking around," she explained, picking up her suitcase before leading Ash in a direction. Ash didn't like the sound of that, the thought of just looking for it meaning that they could be out there for a long time and still not find it. Instead, he planted his soles of his shoes into the ground and clutched at his pokeballs.

"I think I have a better idea," Ash stated, opening the pokeballs. "Butterfree and Spearow can fly around the area and look for the fruit. It's a goldish-orange fruit that's circular in shape," Ash stated, describing it to his two partners. Butterfree seemed determined to help, flying off immediately while Spearow merely flew over to a tree and rested. Sighing loudly, Ash knew he should have expected this, but he was hoping for more from Spearow as the Tiny Bird Pokémon yawned out in content.

"Spearow can't you just help me out this one time!? Why can't you act like you did during the preliminaries of the class battle? At least then you were useful," Ash yelled out, Spearow paying no attention to him as a flock of Pidgey passed by. Though to Ash, this flock didn't seem normal, instead they seemed scared by the way they were flying around.

"Row," Spearow replied, shutting his eyes for a moment as Butterfree fluttered by. Ash chose to ignore the Normal and Flying-Type, instead searching the area for any traces of the fruit.

Moving away from the dirt road, Ash and Domino pushed towards the woods. The duo searching through the bushes as they tried to find any traces of the fruit. Though, much to Ash's annoyance, there seemed to be every type of fruit and berry but the one they needed. Yet, that wasn't what seemed to have Ash worried. Instead, all of the wild Pokémon seemed angered by their presence.

"Ratata," a Rattata hissed out, Ash and Domino moving away from the small group of Normal-Types. Neither of them had any interest in getting into a handful of fights with all the wild Pokémon. But that didn't seem to be likely, one of the Rattata dashing out at the duo.

"Roselia, Sweet Scent!" Domino cried out in a hurry, one of the pokeballs on her belt popping open. The Grass and Poison-Type emerged in a flash, a sweet aroma oozing off her body. The scent traversed the distance to the enraged Rattata, calming it for the time being.

Moving away, Ash and Domino made their way back towards the dirt road they came from, the sun having now set for the day. "Most of the Pokémon here should be getting ready to sleep now, it should make our search easier. But, it'll be difficult to see anything. It might be best to wait for the morning. With the daylight we'll be able to see what the fruit look like."

About to respond, Ash shut his mouth as the sound of Butterfree crying out in pain. Looking up into the sky, Ash watched Butterfree soar out of the treetops only for a large bird seemingly on fire to be chasing after him.

"That's not good!" Domino called out, Ash noticing the look in her eyes. He wanted to ask what it all meant, but before he could, she seemingly answered. "Pidgeot is using one of the strongest Flying-Type moves there are. Brave Bird will be way too powerful for Butterfree, especially after battling earlier today."

"Butterfree, get out of there!" Ash yelled out, whipping the Bug and Flying-Type's pokeball out. The red light shot out of the device, but it looked unlikely to reach in time. Gritting his teeth, Ash knew it was a race between time, but he hoped that luck was on his side.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu screamed in concern, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Ash was fortunate for that, knowing full well that Electric-Type attacks were strong against Flying-Types. But would even Pikachu be enough? And who was to say his attacks could even reach up there.

Pidgeot was closing the gap however, the look in its eye telling Ash that it was going to finish this off. He had no clue what Butterfree did to anger the Pokémon, but he wished there was a simpler way to calm the Flying and Normal-Type down. Though, the actions of Pidgeot reminded Ash of the Rattata from moments prior, the wild Pokémon around here being prone to aggression.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ash felt a gust of wind pass through the area, his hat flying off his head. He could hear Domino gasping in surprise, Pikachu likewise letting a gasp out. Hearing this, Ash opened his eyes to see Spearow blocking the attack on Butterfree, his wings glowing white as the Tiny Bird Pokémon struggled against the mighty attack.

"Rooowwww!" Spearow cried out, sparks flying from the collision. Straining against the mighty Flying and Normal-Type, Spearow was thrown backwards. Flipping through the sky, Spearow redirected his body towards Pidgeot, a trail of white light forming around his body. Colliding with Pidgeot, Spearow stood no chance as his body was barreled into.

"Giot!" Pidgeot cried out, continuing its assault. Ash couldn't believe how easily Spearow had been disposed of, the usually strong fighter now freefalling towards the ground. Whipping his wings outwards, Spearow caught a breeze of wind and changed his trajectory, now coming to land on a branch.

Butterfree was the next to fall, Pidgeot crashing hard into him as an explosion occurred. Sparks surrounded Pidgeot as the Bird Pokémon cried out in pain, the sound covering Butterfree's own cries. The red light finally struck Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon only a few mere inches from impacting with the ground.

"Why is Pidgeot so angry? I doubt Butterfree would have done anything to harm it," Ash muttered out, Pikachu standing beside him as they looked at the powerful Pokémon. Clenching his fists, Ash could only watch as Spearow shot off for Pidgeot once more. "Stop, Spearow!"

The Tiny Bird Pokémon didn't listen though, shooting for his opposition with white wings again. Pidgeot noticed this, turning around as its own wings glowed; only this glow was different than Spearow's. Blocking the first attack, Pidgeot spun its entire body around and slammed its second wing into Spearow as he went cascading towards the ground once more.

Smashing into the forest floor, Spearow was still. Barely moving, Ash was worried for his partner as there were no nearby Pokémon Centers. Rushing towards the heavily injured Pokemon, Ash watched the Pidgeot from before cast a glance in his direction. As if it was challenging them to come again, only the look seemed more of worry and angst than of a challenge. Not sure how to read it, Ash placed all his focus onto Spearow

"Come on, Spearow, you can make it through this. It'll take a lot more than this to beat you," Ash choked out. Professor Oak's words from his ride into Viridian City played through his head, grateful for taking his advice. Tossing his backpack to the side, Ash quickly dug around in it for the items he packed away.

"There you are! This might hurt but it's for your health!" Ash shouted out, his hand emerging from the bag with a Potion. Placing it against Spearow's body, Ash used one hand to keep the Normal and Flying-Type in place as he sprayed the Potion across his body.

"Spearow!" he cried out in pain, his body spazzing around for a moment. Biting Ash in the hand, Spearow seemed ready to attack anyone near him before slamming to the ground in a motionless position. Listening, Ash could hear a heart rate, but it was fast, as if Spearow was anxious from the battle. Pidgeot striking fear into him.

"What's up with Spearow?" Domino's voice broke the silence. Clutching at his now bleeding hand, Ash pulled a few bandages and wrapped it tightly. The white cloth slowly gaining a bit of red coloring to it. "And your hand, you can't leave it like that. It'll get an infection."

"Spearow has never listened to me before unless it was a dire situation for him. You see, this one used to lead a pack of Spearow until Pikachu and I got caught up with them. Because of it, we had no choice but to catch him otherwise he would have been seriously injured while fighting us," Ash began to explain, Pikachu nodding in agreement. Taking his hand, Domino removed the bloody cloth before pouring water over the bite marks. Ash flinched from the feeling, the bite still stinging from just contact with water.

"And well...Spearow has never backed down from _anyone_ no matter whom it is. Hit after hit he usually gets back up and wins, yet this was the first time he had a definite loss. The overall might of Pidgeot from that last attack scared him into submission, or I think so. Even his heart is beating faster, as if all he can picture is that last attack striking him over and over.

"Which is why I have to be here for him. I'll nurse his injuries until he feels better, even if it means staying up the entire night!" he shouted, his free hand running across Spearow's feathers. His other hand was now being rewrapped with clean bandages, Ash having not noticed the disinfectant being used. Taking his jacket off, Ash curled it up into a ball before placing Spearow onto it.

"Nice bed," Domino stated sarcastically, Ash beginning to stand as he pulled her to the woods. They needed wood to keep Spearow warm, so it would make sense to grab some while the moonlight gave them a chance to see.

"So I take it we're not going to search tonight?"

"Spearow is more important than getting freed from this stupid thing. Pikachu, watch Spearow until we get back," Ash responded, picking up a few sticks and handing them to her. Moving along, Ash collected the pieces of wood as that final attack played in _his_ mind.

 _Spearow was outclassed, yet he kept going and now look at him. He's unconscious and probably scarred from it. I've got to make sure he's comfortable and healthy. And then I promise you, Spearow, I will make you a stronger Pokémon than Pidgeot. Cause when we work together, no one will ever beat us again._

* * *

 **And Spearow is dead. Jokes aside, the arrogant guy has finally met a match he can't just overcome with brute strength, since this guy is even stronger. Though, just why are the wild Pokémon here aggressive and what was the look in Pidgeot's eyes? We'll find out next chapter.**

 **As for the battle before, it won't be the last we see of these guys. Not to say they'll all show up again, but the students from Celadon and the other schools will play a role later on.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	17. Taking Flight

**Welcome back everyone! Not much to say so let's just get going.**

 **Ch 17: Taking Flight**

* * *

"Pi..." Pikachu sighed out, the Electric Mouse Pokémon moving closer to Ash. The young student could feel his eyelids growing heavy, the urge to sleep taking over his entire body. Though with every urge to fall into a slumber, his body would jolt itself back awake.

There was no time for sleeping. Not now, not while Spearow was still in such a condition. Letting a yawn out, Ash scratched Pikachu behind the ear before adding another piece of wood onto the fire. Crackling sounds filled the otherwise silent woods, Ash looking around for a moment as if he half expected Pidgeot to return.

"Pikachu, you don't have to stay up with me. Get some rest, cause come tomorrow you know we won't be getting any," Ash stated, his best friend shaking his head to decline the offer. Laughing, Ash pitched forward slightly to check on Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon having had no signs of major injuries.

"I know, Pikachu, you're worried about Spearow too. But it won't do us any good if we're both tired," Ash stated, moving Spearow slightly so that he could reach into his backpack. Bringing out the potion from before, Ash could feel there was enough left in it for one more spray across Spearow's body. Holding his disobedient partner, Ash sprayed it lightly as Spearow cried out in pain.

"Rooooowwww!" he screeched out, eyes opening wide as he stared at Ash. Neither made a move for a second before Spearow turned away, Ash thinking that for a moment he saw a bit of gratefulness in Spearow's eyes. Though, he felt it was attributed more to his exhaustion than Spearow actually coming around. Spearow now seemed ready to bite Ash, but his wounds from before caused him to pass out again.

 _Just rest for now. I get it, you don't want help; you want to become the strongest all on your own. But for right now, you need it,_ Ash thought, placing Spearow back onto the makeshift bed he had constructed. Spearow moved slightly, curling into a ball as he faced in the same direction as Ash, one eye open slightly.

Tossing another piece of wood onto the fire, Ash knew it needed to stay lit. Spearow needed the warmth to stay comfortable, especially with how cool it was. A breeze passed through the area, Ash shivering as he looked down at his jacket; how he wished that it was on him right now. But Spearow needed it more than him.

Sneezing, Ash looked up at the stars, a light smile managing to form as Pikachu began to snore lightly. "I'd never imagine all of this to happen when I first caught you, Spearow. And to think this all happened cause I hit you with a rock by accident. You didn't seem to like that, can't blame you," Ash said, yawning once more as he ran a hand against Spearow's feathers. The Flying and Normal-Type moved for a moment, Ash wondering if he was going to be bitten again only for Spearow to lay still once more.

"I guess I never officially apologized over that, but between you chasing me with your flock and then attacking Pikachu and myself, I never really had a chance to. Though, if I never hit you, then I wouldn't have been able to see how amazing of a battler you were. Hit after hit, blow after blow, you just kept getting up to the point I had to catch you to keep you from hurting yourself," he continued on, taking Spearow's pokeball from his belt and grasping it in his hands. He could still picture that fateful encounter between them, the capture, and Spearow's immediate show of resentment towards his new trainer.

"I knew you didn't like me, and sometimes I wondered why I kept you. But I knew you could become something special with the right guidance and even when you would peck at my head or try to bite me, I would ignore the pain cause you're my friend. And even if you didn't think so, you've helped me out so much lately.

"In our fight against Rue you went up against her Machop and won. Even if you wouldn't listen to my commands, I was proud of you. And then during the class battle, you learned Tailwind and fought evenly against Gary's Pidgeotto. But I know you're shaken up from that Pidgeot; you always try to get back up but after that Wing Attack you just laid here motionless. I thought for a moment the worst possibility occurred until I saw you breathing," Ash rambled on, unaware of Spearow listening to his words. The bird moved slightly, getting into a more comfortable position as Ash felt his eyes drooping even more. Slapping himself against the face, the Pallet Town native fought to stay awake.

"It's my fault you're like this now. If only I had trained you better, if only I tried to work with you instead of ignoring you and letting you do your own thing. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I know you probably hate me, but I hope one day you can forgive me for everything I've put you through," Ash cried out, a few rays of sunlight peaking up over the trees. The fire was starting to burn down as well, Ash tossing the last few pieces of wood they had onto it. About to speak again, Ash felt his body give in to the sleep it was yearning for. Falling forward, Ash's descent was stopped only by the vines attached to him keeping him up.

His rest didn't last for long, the sun shining brightly into his eyes. Waking up after what felt like a few measly minutes, Ash stretched his arms as Domino spoke up.

"So, you finally decided to wake up," she stated, getting into a standing position as Ash followed suit. "When I woke up, the fire was out and you were fast asleep. Your head was leaned back against mine so I didn't move. I wasn't sure when you went to sleep but I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"I didn't even know I fell asleep," Ash yawned out, scratching his stomach before looking around. There was no sight of Pikachu or Spearow, the latter's bed being unoccupied. Feeling awful, the first thought that entered Ash's mind was that Spearow had left him and returned back to the wild. He wouldn't have blamed Spearow if he chose that path, he failed him as a trainer. Or so Ash thought.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, ignoring the fact Spearow was missing. Bending over, Ash grabbed his jacket and swung it on over the vines, not even bothering to try and put it on correctly right now.

"He went looking for that fruit the moment I woke up," she responded, pulling a few twigs out of her hair before patting dirt off her clothes. "Though, I'd be more concerned for Spearow, he was gone before I even woke up. And with his injuries..."

"Spearow's fine," Ash cut her off, fighting back his feelings that Spearow left. They never got along, but they were still partners. A few tears formed in his eyes, Ash wiping at them in an effort to make it seem he was still tired. "He's...he's probably just flying around to stretch his wings. Doesn't want to let himself get weak after what happened."

Domino didn't respond, Ash seeing her shake her head. He knew she wasn't buying it, but he was saying it more for himself than her. He didn't want to admit Spearow was gone for good. Not wanting to dwell on the topic any longer, Ash looked towards the woods. "Might as well start looking, no point in standing around doing nothing."

"Spearow!" The sudden cry causing Ash to jump. Thinking his ears were playing with him, the young boy looked around. A small bird emerged above the tops of the trees, a strange object gripped tightly in its talons. Ash couldn't believe it, Spearow hadn't left him; he was merely getting the fruit. Or Ash hoped it was the right fruit.

Flying down to Ash's level, Spearow kept even with Ash's eyes as they stared at each other. Unlike all the other times, Ash didn't feel anger in Spearow's eyes but rather understanding and a willingness to work with him. Extending his hand forward, Ash felt the fruit drop into it before Spearow flew off to a nearby branch.

"I guess Spearow was just flying around," Domino stated, taking the fruit from Ash's hand. Tossing it up and down, she smirked at Ash a moment, the duo both knowing that this looked exactly like the one they were searching for. "So, are you really sure you want to get these vines off? I've grown accustomed to being with you like this."

"Just get these stupid vines off us already," Ash replied quickly. Shrugging, Domino peeled the outer layer off the fruit, a sweet scent filling their nostrils for a moment. Ash could feel his mouth watering, the smell making him hungry. But he fought back his urge to devour the Yurudesu fruit. Instead, he waited patiently as Domino cracked the soft interior against a rock.

Breaking into two halves, Ash peered inside of the strange fruit to see a golden nectar sitting in each half. Being handed one from Domino, Ash gripped it as if his life depended on it before looking at the girl. "Guess this is it. Time to pour this on the vines and get out of them," Ash stated, Domino wearing a blank expression as they both began to pour the liquid onto the vines.

Nothing seemed to occur at first, the liquid merely running down the vines (and by extension their bodies), until dripping onto the ground. Ash began to worry that it wasn't going to work, that they messed up their one shot only for his body to feel looser. Looking at the vines, they seemed to have expanded slightly, just enough for him to shimmy his way out of their hold. Domino appeared to be the same way, the girl pushing the vines down her body before stepping over them.

 _Finally. Now she can leave,_ Ash thought, pushing the bane of his existence for the past day off of his body. Looking at them, Ash glared at the crazy vines. Even if they couldn't see or feel his hatred towards them, he wanted to show just how much he hated them. "We better dispose of this before someone else gets caught in it."

"You don't need to worry about that," Domino replied, fixing her clothes slightly as she pulled her shirt down to cover a part of her stomach. "Miss Erika explained how once they've been removed from someone, the vines loose most of their properties. It could still wrap around someone, but any slippery substance could remove it."

Ash looked on in disbelief before turning towards the girl. She had already grabbed ahold of her suitcase, a tinge of sadness in her eyes as she played with her hair using her free hand. Ash realized that this would be the moment they parted ways and even if he was glad she was leaving, he couldn't stay mad at her. "I guess this is where we go our own ways?"

"Yeah, but we'll see each other again sometime. Even if I don't get accepted to Pokémon Academy, the schools still have events and competitions set up between them. We can meet up there," she replied, smiling at him playfully. Ash gulped in response, having wanted to never see her again. Yeah, she was a nice girl, but she was too crazy for him. The final straw having been the incident in her room the previous day.

"Though, before I go, can I get a hug from my hero?"

"No," Ash replied, shaking his head in frustration. "And I already told you, I'm not your hero."

Shrugging her shoulders, Domino placed her suitcase down for a moment before smiling. Extending a hand forward, she leaned in slightly. "Well, how about a handshake from my friend?"

Ash nodded in agreement to that, but the moment he grabbed ahold of her hand, Domino pulled him forward into an embrace. Ash cursed himself for letting her play him like this, but stayed quiet for the moment. He could feel her breath on his neck, making him extremely uncomfortable as she spoke.

"I still owe you for saving me back in Celadon. Don't think lunch is all you'll get. Next time we meet I'll be sure to repay you," she spoke, releasing him from the embrace. Picking up her suitcase, the young blonde began to walk away north. Ash _extremely_ happy that she was now leaving.

"I am not going to miss her. She doesn't know the first thing about personal space or boundaries," Ash muttered to himself, folding his arms in annoyance. He was just glad she hadn't tried to kiss him again. Though, he had to admit she knew of a good place to eat. "Guess it's time to find Pikachu and get out of here."

"Row!" Spearow cried out, shocking Ash as he flew from the branch he had been perched on. Landing before the Pallet Town native, the bird merely stared up to Ash. His eyes were burning with determination, Ash knowing that he wanted revenge against Pidgeot.

"Figured you would want to do that," Ash responded, bending his knees slightly to be eye level with his partner. "But if we're going to battle Pidgeot again, it has to be as a team. No more of you doing as you choose, we're stronger when we work together. And that goes for every battle, I'm not sure how much of my talk from last night reached you, but I meant it all.

"You're an amazing battler, but your stubbornness in wanting help or listening to me is hurting you. When we work together, you'll become unstoppable," Ash stated, holding a hand out to Spearow. The Flying and Normal-Type seemed conflicted for a moment, unsure if he should honestly put an end to their arguments and trust him or to continue doing his own thing. Seeing this, Ash spoke up.

"You can't beat Pidgeot on your own. We need to work together, especially since trainers and their partners are only going to get stronger from here on out. We'll never grow stronger if all we do is fight against each other. So instead, fight _with_ me and reach your true potential."

"Spearowrow," the Tiny Bird Pokémon muttered out, placing a wing into Ash's hand. Gently clasping his hand around it, the duo shook hands, signaling their agreed upon truce. Nodding with each other, the partners quickly saw a bolt of lightning shoot up from the woods as an explosion followed afterwards.

"That must have been Pikachu! He's in danger," Ash quickly thought, throwing his jacket on correctly before sprinting in the same direction as the blast. Spearow was already off and flying above the trees towards the location, Ash taking a bit longer as he sprinted along the ground. Keeping his eyes facing forward, he soon came to a skidding stop as Pidgeot's cry filled his ears.

 _It can't be,_ he thought, worried that Pidgeot had attacked Pikachu in the first place. If that were the case, he wasn't sure if Spearow could take Pidgeot without some rest; he was still recovering from the injuries he sustained the prior night. Picking up steam, Ash quickly came to a clearing in the woods where a strange cage appeared to be, the inside of it filled with wild Pokémon.

"Why's a cage here?" Ash asked, walking towards the steel trap. Touching the cool surface, Ash could hear the different cries of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Rattata and other Pokémon he hadn't heard of. His first thought was that it belonged to a poacher, Ash having heard about them while at school. Though the cage didn't seem to belong to one, its unprofessional look giving it away. Plus it was out in the open, a poacher would have set it up in a conspicuous area.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!"

"Koffing, help with a Sludge attack!"

Two familiar voices cried out, Ash jumping away from the cage as two attacks shot out at him. Dozens of needles bounced off the cage while a poisonous goop covered the ground he had previously been standing on. Looking for the location of where the attacks came from, Ash was caught off guard as the Pidgeot from last night came right for him. Diving to his side, Ash barely dodged the attack as the Normal and Flying-Type circled back around before resting atop a nearby tree.

"Hey, if you're those two idiots from that time you tried to steal mine and Janine's Pokémon, just come out now. I don't feel like dealing with both you and this Pidgeot," Ash called out, only to get laughed at in return. The voices confirming to Ash they were the same people.

"He calls us the idiots yet he fails to realize what's right before his eyes," the female (Ash believing her name was Jessie) stated, Ash peering around only for there to still be no sight of them.

"Oh I know, Jessie. It seems like kids these days aren't that bright. I blame video games and television for rotting their minds," the male of the group replied, a sudden cloud of smoke blinding Ash.

"Maybe we should spell it out for him? Dat way the twerp won't have ta worry," Meowth stated. Ash knew it was him for sure, he would never forget a talking Pokémon. Coughing from the smoke, Ash could hear Spearow flapping his wings to blow it away before flying down next to him. Landing on Ash's shoulder, the Tiny Bird Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie cried out, the smoking fading away.

"And make it double," James added in.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right," Meowth added in at the end, the three posing.

Yawning, Ash looked at Spearow to see if he was impressed, the duo holding the same feelings towards the stunt. "That's great and all...but you haven't happened to see a Pikachu have you? You know what he looks like, you tried stealing him before but failed at it."

"Sounds familiar," Meowth stated, pulling a small container out from behind his back. Sitting inside of it was Pikachu, the Electric-Type looking miserable from his containment. "We found this pesky Pikachu peeking around and we just couldn't pass on the opportunity to add it to our collection."

"That's my, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, clenching his fists while Spearow spread his wings. Taking off for the three thieves, Spearow's wings glowed white. "Spearow, destroy that container with Steel Wing!"

"We can't allow that to happen. Pidgeot, you're up!" Jessie cried out, the final evolution of Pidgey appearing from one of the trees. Soaring forward, Pidgeot spread its wings out. The appendages glowing white as it collided against Spearow; the strength from the fully evolved Pokémon being too much. Spearow flew backwards from the attack but quickly circled back around.

"Double Team and then go into an Aerial Ace!" Ash cried out, Spearow creating countless copies of himself. They then divebombed right for Pidgeot, the Flying and Normal-Type swatting its wings around to destroy most of the copies. Spearow however managed to land an actual hit, knocking Pidgeot down into the ground before it immediately got back up.

"You don't have to work with those crooks! Whatever they told you is a lie, Pidgeot, you shouldn't help them out," Ash stated, Pidgeot merely glaring at him before flying right at Spearow. Calling for a Tailwind, Ash felt a gust of wind cover the area as Spearow avoided the attack before slamming his body into Pidgeot once more. Even if his attacks weren't doing much, Spearow's speed was giving Pidgeot some confusion.

"You know, for attending such a prestigious school you're not too bright," James stated, wagging a finger at Ash. The boy wanted to snap back at them, but a sudden cry from Spearow caused Ash to turn away. Smashing into the ground from a powerful attack, Spearow was quick to get back up. Pidgeot landed softly on the ground opposite Ash and Spearow, wings spread wide as if it were protecting Team Rocket.

"That Pidgeot isn't working for us out of its own desire to," he continued on, Koffing floating around his head as the duo laughed out. "But rather we're forcing it into doing our dirty work otherwise risk its friends being hurt. There's a trainer coming by? Beat up their Pokémon so they're ripe for the picking. We need nourishment? Gather some food."

"It's pretty great havin' someone like Pidgeot around, I tell ya. Dis thing is a power packed Pokémon so it's a good thing we have its flock trapped in dat cage," Meowth stated, claws extended while he picked at them. Ash couldn't believe that piece of info. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't believe it, but rather that it was terrible. Pidgeot was being forced into committing these awful actions.

"Not only does Pidgeot do what we say, but once we head back to the base, we'll for sure get a promotion. We'll have brought back so many Pokémon for the organization," Jessie stated happily, hands clasped as the three crooks laughed together. "The best thing though is that we did it all without lifting a finger. Who would have thought the wild Pokémon around here were dumb enough to crawl into a cage if we left food in it."

"I thought we were the only ones stupid enough to fall for something like that," James stated, Ash flinching slightly as he watched Jessie hit him over the head. He had a feeling that statement didn't sit well with his partners. Either way, Ash had enough of sitting around and Spearow seemed the same way.

Calling out for Spearow to use a Steel Wing attack, Ash watched as the two fliers collided in mid-strike, sparks flying off of their wings. Unlike the previous night, Spearow was holding his own, the Tailwind allowing him to gain a greater momentum for his strikes. Pidgeot finally broke threw however, knocking Spearow back towards a tree.

"I've got ya!" Ash shouted, diving to his left to catch Spearow. The momentum still carried the duo however, crashing into a tree as Ash grunted out. Having the air knocked out of him, Ash slowly rose off the ground, Spearow breaking out of his clutch before heading back for Pidgeot.

"Ya might as well give up. Dat spunky Spearow of yours can't match up with da might and strength of dis positively, powerful Pidgeot," Meowth spoke up, leaning against the container holding Pikachu. Ash could only watch his partner try to use his electrical energy to break only for the device to absorb it.

Gritting his teeth, Ash's slight anger soon turned into a brilliant idea as Pidgeot took off for Spearow. Looking at the field, Ash noted how dust seemed to be getting kicked up each time the two Flying and Normal-Types flew off. If they could only get one chance to pull this off, he believed it could swing the entire battle going on.

"Spearow, dive now!" Ash cried out, his partner looking back in disbelief but followed through on the order. Aiming for the ground, Spearow flew underneath his opponent, dust being kicked up into Pidgeot's face. The Bird Pokémon coughing from the sudden dust appearing. "Now's your shot! Aerial Ace with all your strength!"

"Row!" Spearow cried in agreement, soaring from underneath Pidgeot before flying straight up. Reaching the apex of his climb, Spearow turned downwards, flying right at Pidgeot with all his might. The Tailwind started to teeter out, but it proved to be ineffective in the strike, Spearow using gravity to help power up his attack. A white light quickly flew around Spearow's body before the Tiny Bird Pokémon crashed into Pidgeot's back. His opposition cried out, doing a quick maneuver to keep itself from crashing before circling around. Ash quickly recognized the move as Quick Attack, but it was too late as Pidgeot struck hard and fast.

Spearow came to a screeching halt before Team Rocket, eyes wide open as he laid witness to both Ekans and Koffing smirking at him. Before they could call for commands, Ash's body moved on its own. Tackling into the two Pokémon, Ash took them with him as they rolled into a tree; Spearow having no time to help as Pidgeot came right back at him. It was obvious at this point the Flying and Normal-Type would do anything to help its friends.

"Who do you think you are! No one hurts my precious Ekans!" Jessie screeched out, forming fists with her hands. Ash slowly stood back up, using the tree for support as the two Pokémon moved back towards their trainers.

"Koffing isn't some beach ball you can just toss around, he's my friend!" James yelled, tears flowing from his eyes while embracing the Poison-Type. Catching his breath, Ash had no time to react as the two turned their attention towards him. "Koffing, the boy wants to have some fun. Let's see how he enjoys a Tackle attack."

"Ekans, you get in on the fun as well," Jessie joined in, throwing an arm outwards as the two lunged for Ash.

Bracing himself, Ash was prepared for the strikes to hit only for an unexpected cry to interrupt the attack. Looking up, the Pallet Town native was shocked to see Spearow managing to outmaneuver Pidgeot and get in front of the two Poison-Types. Their bodies ramming into his, Spearow smashed backwards against the tree, the impact breaking it before Spearow slid across the ground.

"Spearow!" Ash shouted, running to the Flying and Normal-Type as he got up slowly. Pidgeot had landed back in front of the three villains, Ash not liking their odds in this situation. His only available Pokémon seemed to be reaching his limits at the moment, especially since he had to face three opponents by himself. But that didn't deter Spearow, instead, he merely smirked at Pidgeot before shooting off at his opponents.

"This boy sure is persistent," James muttered out, Meowth nodding slowly.

"You can call it whatever you want, but I'll just say he's stupid. Ekans, Poison Sting attack!" Jessie growled out, waving a fist before her body. Ash paid close attention to the Snake Pokémon, the small needles shooting out in quick succession.

Spearow avoided the first batch with stellar aerial maneuvers, but the second wave seemed to contain more of them. Thinking quickly, Ash called for Spearow to fly upwards to get out of the range of the attack. Nodding, the Tiny Bird Pokémon changed his trajectory, now soaring above the tree line only for Pidgeot to take off after it.

 _Just hang in there for a little longer, Spearow. If we can get Pidgeot to chase us..._ Ash thought, the two Flying and Normal-Types screeching out in unison as a collision occurred. Ash felt the wind gust from their attacks, Spearow immediately leading Pidgeot on a chase. Flying through the trees, Spearow used his tiny size to wiggle between the branches scattered on the trees, Pidgeot being forced to smash right through them all due to its size.

"It's kind of embarrassin' that such a big bird can't catch dat tiny Spearow," Meowth stated, claws extended outwards as he picked at a piece of food in his mouth. "You'd think it would work harder to keep its friends safe."

"Okay, Spearow, let's head back down here," Ash commanded, smirking at the possibility that this would work. He had a feeling that with their stupidity, he might be able to get to hit each other.

"The boy is just wishing for Spearow to be beaten to a pulp. Koffing, Sludge attack please!"

"Ekans, you add in a Poison Sting!"

"Gottcha," Ash replied before pumping his fists. "Spearow, veer left now and use Steel Wing on the cage!"

"Row!" the Tiny Bird Pokémon spoke out, tucking his wings in for a moment to pick up speed. Turning his body to the left, he immediately spread his wings, a white light illuminating them. Behind him, Pidgeot had no time to dodge, the poisonous attacks striking it as it was in the middle of turning. Crashing to the floor, Pidgeot slid across the ground before coming to a stop in front of the cage.

At that exact moment, Spearow smashed against the steel containment, his attack merely bouncing off before going for another strike. This time however, Koffing and Ekans appeared to stop the assault. Using a Gyro Ball, Koffing pushed Spearow back, the Normal and Flying-Type being caught in Ekan's Wrap attack. Unable to move, Spearow felt his body being crushed by the Snake Pokémon.

Ash's body once more acted on its own, his arm reaching down for one of the broken sticks that were scattered around the forest floor. Running at Ekans, Ash reached back to strike the dangerous Poison-Type only to be struck by Koffing's Gyro Ball. Dropping the stick, Ash clutched at his stomach before dropping to his knees, his breath completely gone as he gasped for air.

"You fool, do you honestly think we would just let you run up and hit our beloved partners?" Jessie laughed, Ash looking up slightly to see them laughing. His vision was blurry from that previous attack, but he thought he could see Pikachu trying to break free to no avail.

"We...Well... You did...let me do it...before," he grunted out, standing back on his feet. His breath was heavy now, body sore from not only the attack but when he tackled them before. "And you two aren't the brightest people around."

"Who do you think you are, bub!? The only people who can call me stupid are Jessie, Meowth, my parents, my crazy fiancé, my coworkers, my bosses, my former schoolmates, my childhood friends...well there's a lot of people who can call me stupid but you're not only the list!" James shouted out in frustration, his partners merely sighing at the sight of his argument. The fact there were so many people who viewed him as stupid did not surprise him one bit.

"Jimmy, shut up before ya say anything else that'll embarrass ya," Meowth stated, shaking his head. The male didn't get what he was stating, but he merely closed his mouth. "I don't even know why we wasted so much time on the twerp. His only Pokémon is dat Spearow. Might as well finish it up and get goin' back to da boss."

"Maybe if we make it back in time, they may be serving lunch there," Jessie replied, Ash hearing not only her stomach but her partners' own stomachs rumbling as well. Standing there surprised, the boy couldn't believe he was shocked over their thought process, but used this to his advantage.

"Spearow, break free with Tailwind!"

"Row!" he cried in agreement, a gust of wind shooting out as Ekans lost its grip. Shooting airborne, the Poison-Type came to a screeching halt against the ground as Spearow now took to the air. Pidgeot kept an eye on the mighty bird, Ash wondering if that was now a look of interest sitting in its eyes.

"Well don't just sit there! Go destroy that pest unless you want your friends to be hurt!" Jessie threatened it, Pidgeot glaring at the woman before shooting off for Spearow as blue flames surrounded its body. The two birds clashed once more, this time Spearow proving to be stronger for the moment as Aerial Ace stood its ground against the powerful attack.

An explosion soon occurred, both Pidgeot and Spearow bouncing off each other before Pidgeot surprised everyone with its next attack. Opening its beak, the Flying and Normal-Type began to produce an orange beam that shot off quickly. Decimating most of the trees nearby, Ash quickly realized it was a Hyper Beam and called for a Double Team. Flashing white, Spearow's body vanished the moment the beam struck him, dozens of copies surrounding Pidgeot as they all struck it.

Pidgeot let out a cry of pain, its body blazing in flames once more as Spearow was forced to pull back However, the copies were destroyed by the blue flames upon contact. Seeing the true Spearow, Pidgeot reared back before firing another Hyper Beam. This time it made contact, Spearow being shot down into the ground as his body laid motionless.

"Please be alright, Spearow!" Ash shouted, sliding down the small hole created by the attack. The bird was still breathing, but his body was covered in bruises and a few burn marks. Pounding the ground, Ash felt it were all his fault. If he had been a better trainer then they wouldn't have been in this situation at all.

"Row...spearow, row," the Flying and Normal-Type squawked out, getting back onto his feet. Ash couldn't believe Spearow's determination to continue fighting, that despite everything thrown his way it wouldn't back down. Pidgeot landed across from the small crater, a smirk on its beak, almost as if it were taunting Spearow.

"To think that puny pest is still trying to battle. It truly is a spunky Spearow," James muttered, Koffing floating by his side now. Pikachu seemed to be dejected now, looking sad from how hurt Spearow was.

"You can praise it all you want _after_ we beat it. Ekans, go and catch your new play toy," Jessie teased, Ekans burrowing under the ground. Ash could feel the ground shaking beneath them as the Poison-Type made its way to them. Waiting for the best moment, Ash pulled Spearow away from the ground, Ekans just missing them as it shot up into the air. Jessie glared over at Ash, the boy not caring for what they thought at this point in time. He had to keep Spearow safe.

"Hey, bird brains, go and dispose of the brat. He keeps interfering in things," Meowth stated, pointing a claw over towards Ash. The Pallet Town native gulped for a moment, clutching Spearow close to his chest as Pidgeot shot off for him. He wasn't sure what Pidgeot had in mind, but his talons wrapped around Ash before shooting upwards.

"L-Let go of me!" Ash cried, trying to hit the Bird Pokémon only to fail. Before he knew it, Ash could barely see below the trees, Pidgeot bringing them up to a high point before releasing its grip. Ash could feel the wind blast against his face, his first reaction to not believe this was happening. Once he took it as the truth, he clutched Spearow closer to his body as they fell past the trees. Closing his eyes, Ash began to apologize to his friends and family for leaving them all so soon. He hadn't expected something like this to happen at all and if he could have changed it, he would in a heartbeat. Coming closer to the ground, he could begin to hear Team Rocket's voices.

"Dat bird meant business. I didn't mean to kill him, just go place him atop some tree or somethin'. But this..." Meowth muttered, eyes bulging as the three villains saw Ash falling towards them.

"We should probably look away before he splats. We're bad guys, but we're not _bad_ guys," James stated, Koffing looking sick from the upcoming situation. Placing a hand over his beloved partner's eyes, James turned away from the sight.

"Just cause we want to rule the world doesn't mean we want people dead. Meowth, I think you need to talk to that Pidgeot after. We can't have it just dropping people to their death," Jessie added in, beginning to turn away as a bright light filled the area. "Where's that light coming from?"

Opening his eyes, Ash could see a light shining off of Spearow; it not being much different than the one that enveloped Caterpie when he first evolved. Looking at Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon was struggling to break free of Ash's grip until finally doing so. Once free, his body began to change size, his wings growing longer while his body also grew in length. His feathers were now all a brownish color as the light faded away to reveal a new Pokémon.

"Row!" he cried out, having gained a new sense of energy for the time being. Flying around, the new evolution of Spearow caught Ash on his back before landing against the ground softly. Once Ash was standing on the ground, Spearow, or whatever it was now, flew straight for Pidgeot with an Aerial Ace.

Reaching for his pokedex, Ash scanned the new evolution. "Fearow, the Beak Pokémon and the final evolution of Spearow. A Normal and Flying-Type, Fearow uses the strength of its beak to deliver powerful blows along with its powerful wings."

"Oh come on, what's the odds that puny thing evolves _now_ of all times!? This isn't fair!" Jessie shouted, stomping her foot in annoyance. Ash ignored her for the time being, instead watching on as Fearow slammed himself into Pidgeot. Even without Tailwind, he was faster than as a Spearow and his Aerial Ace seemed to cause more damage this time.

Pidgeot went to counter with another Hyper Beam only for Fearow to see no cause to be alarmed. Using a Steel Wing, the Beak Pokémon sliced cleanly through the Hyper Beam before shooting forward with another Aerial Ace. Striking a powerful Blow, Fearow watched as Pidgeot fell to the ground defeated.

Ash couldn't believe just how much stronger Fearow had become, though he also knew that Sniper had a play in that last attack. Fearow must have landed a blow on Pidgeot's weak point, managing to deal a critical hit.

"Fearow!" he cried out powerfully, soaring right for the steel cage. Smashing into it with Steel Wing, Fearow destroyed the containment as Team Rocket jumped in surprise. Ash had a feeling that they were not expecting anything like this to happen, especially since in their shock, Pikachu's containment device was knocked over.

"Meowth, you broke the one thing keeping that Pikachu held hostage!" James shrieked, hugging his Koffing tight as they noticed Pikachu's sparking cheeks. Ash smirked, not even needing to tell Pikachu what to do as he released the electricity upon all of them.

"I...Think we have a bigger issue, Jimmy!" Meowth cried in between the shocks. The group of five merely cried out in pain, before an explosion occurred. Ash watching on as their bodies flew up towards the sky.

"You know," Jessie stated, Ash having a hard time listening as their bodies flew further away. "That twerp seems to have some strong Pokémon."

"Perhaps we'll receive that promising promotion if we can poach his Pokémon," James added in, seeing where Jessie was headed with her thoughts. "Brilliant idea, Jess!"

"But for now, we're blasting off!" the three cried in unison, Ash having given up on trying to hear what they say. Instead, he was searching in his backpack for anything else that could help Pidgeot out. Finding a single Oran Berry, he broke it in half before walking towards the downed Bird Pokémon.

Pidgeot was seemingly surrounded by the wild Pokémon of the forest, Ash making his way through the large gathering before finally getting to Pidgeot. The Normal and Flying-Type began to stir, as if to get away from Ash, but the boy stopped it. "We're not here to fight anymore. Here, it isn't much, but it'll help you recover a bit."

"Geot," Pidgeot chirped out softly, taking the half of the berry and eating it slowly. Like Ash figured, it didn't fully heal the wounds he had been inflicted with, but at least Pidgeot was able to stand now. Looking around at its friends, Pidgeot bowed its head low, Ash wondering if it felt responsible for all that happened here.

"Row!" Fearow cried out, landing opposite Ash and Pidgeot. The Normal and Flying-Type seemed exhausted, Ash tossing him the other half to the Oran Berry. Within a second, the berry entered his beak and slid right down his throat, Fearow showing his respect for the item before staring down Pidgeot.

Neither seemed to be in the best condition to continue battling and to Ash, he felt Pidgeot wouldn't battle now that its friends were freed. This thought being proven correct immediately as Pidgeot shook its head in a negative fashion. Fearow seemed disappointed, but understood by merely nodding. Seeing this, Ash frowned slightly, looking down at the ground.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, Ash merely shaking his head at Pikachu.

"It's nothing, Pikachu. Just thinking about something important," Ash stated, Fearow's pokeball clutched in his hand. He didn't want to do this, especially since Fearow was finally listening to him, but the Beak Pokémon seemed perfect for this place. He could battle to his heart's content with Pidgeot while also helping to lead the forest.

"Hey, Fearow...why don't you stay here," Ash muttered out, Pikachu's ears perking up in surprise. The Electric-Type didn't like that thought, looking sad immediately. Even Fearow was surprised, eyes looking a little saddened by the words. "Don't think of it as anything other than me letting you do what you really want to do. We both know you never wanted to be caught, so I'm making it right now. Stay here.

"They need someone to watch after them, Pidgeot alone can't watch the entire forest. And besides, that Pidgeot is your rival now, you can't just leave now," Ash stated, holding a few tears back as he held the pokeball outwards. About to hit the release function, Ash felt the object swatted out of his hand by the Beak Pokémon.

"Fearow! Row-ow!" he cried out, pointing at Ash with a determined look. He didn't fully understand what the creature was saying, but he had a good understanding. Wiping away his few tears, Ash smirked at his partner as Pikachu laughed out. He had promised Fearow that he would become the strongest Flying-Type, how could he go back on that?

"You know, if you don't take this chance now, you'll be stuck with us forever," Ash stated, smirking at the Normal and Flying-Type only to receive a blow to his head. It may have been in jest, but now with a stronger beak, those strikes were going to hurt much worse. Spreading his wings wide, Fearow motioned for Ash to get on his back.

"Row!" the Normal and Flying-Type screeched out, Ash getting the message as he and Pikachu climbed aboard. Saying their goodbyes to the wild creatures all around, Fearow took one flap of his wings before shooting above the trees.

Having a chance to check their surroundings now, Ash could make out what seemed to be a city by the ocean not too far away. Pointing in that direction, Fearow took off for it with ease. Despite having to carry someone, the Beak Pokémon was moving with incredible speed; Ash thinking they could make it to the city in maybe an hour at the most. Feeling the wind flow across his body, Ash laughed out happily as Pikachu and Fearow joined in. They were all one step closer to reaching their goals. Now all they had to do was pass this internship. Flying towards the city, Ash couldn't help but smile at the thought of Fearow officially joining him on his journey now. He finally felt that Fearow had agreed to him as his trainer.

* * *

"Mizu, I have no clue what you or Kasai meant by keeping an eye out for an Ash Ketchum, he isn't anything special," Domino stated as she walked through the path to Saffron City. A bush rustled nearby, the girl passing it off as a wild Pokémon as a Rattata scurried nearby. Stretching her muscles, she felt free for the first time in months, able to not hide her true identity to those stupid children. "I don't see why you felt to tell me he was coming through Celadon. As it was, I ran into him by luck and was forced to warm up to him."

"Believe us when we say that boy could be the key to everything we have planned," the voice on the other end spoke out, the sound of Mizu blowing his nose filling Domino's ear. She silently pretended to barf from the noise, sticking her nose in the air as he continued to talk.

"We believe he may have a wonderful treasure on him, just as we told you to look for. Though we never expected you to cross paths with him, it was a wonderful surprise that you spent so much time with him."

"If you could call it wonderful," Domino spat out, throwing a hand into her pocket before sighing out. "I was stuck to him for way too long, and no matter what I tried it didn't seem to make him want to be around me. You'd think a twelve-year-old would be interested in a girl flirting with him."

"You _are_ almost twice his age though. Maybe you just don't know what the kids like these days?" Mizu replied, Domino feeling insulted. It felt like he was saying she was too old to interact with anyone younger than her now. Sighing, Mizu continued on as Domino grew silent. There was another noise nearby and she was now paying attention. "Regardless, with your close proximity did you find anything of value on him?"

"No," Domino replied, pulling her hand out before forming a fist. Pausing a second, she punched a tree as her face started to heat up. "I couldn't get close to his bag to search and then I had to go to extremes of changing in front of him to get a look of anything on his person. It was so humiliating and degrading for someone of my skills.

"And even after _that_ I only saw some stupid colored feather in his coat pocket," she explained, Mizu starting to speak on the other end only for the call to be dropped. A small knife quickly flew across the forest, Domino jumping out of the way as it struck her phone.

"So it was you," Domino teased, walking forward slowly as a man walked out of the nearby bushes, his mask and cloak giving away his person. "I see you're very interested in my data, mind telling me why?"

"My intentions are known of your concerns, dear," the man stated, laughing out for a moment before pointing at her. "Though, you've managed to deliver much more valuable information to me than anyone could ever fathom. That 'feather' you deemed as irrelevant is easily one of the most treasured items to be desired by anyone."

"It's just a stupid feather," Domino replied, pulling a few black tulips out of her back pocket. The masked man likewise reached into his pocket, pulling out a few knives before throwing them at her. Tossing the tulips in response, the two items cancelled each other out as they dropped to the forest floor. "Or is there more to it than you're letting on?"

The man merely shrugged his shoulders, his cloak blowing in the wind. "Ohohohoho, if only a simpleton like yourself would know. That feather matches the rumors that the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh was spotted roughly half a year ago nearby Pallet Town. To think that such a majestic creature would select such a Neanderthal such as him to be the Rainbow Guardian is truly a shocking realization. And to think that such a mole like yourself doesn't know the legend behind it is stunning."

"Oh no, not a feather. Maybe I can add it to my scrap book," Domino stated, running forward as she pulled another tulip out of her pocket. Rushing forward, the feather extended into a staff, the girl swinging it at the man only for him to dodge with ease. Going for another strike, Domino felt her body growing heavy, the staff slipping out of her fingers as the man stood still.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated you bumbling moron," he replied, grabbing her by the neck. She could now see a blue aura surrounding her body, no doubt caused by the man's Hypno she had forgotten about in her hast. Her body wouldn't move and at this point she was getting worried. Pulling a knife from his pocket, the man stabbed it into her arm, causing severe pain as she hollowed out.

"I won't kill you now. You serve too beneficial of a role to be disposed of at this point in time. Instead, you shall serve me instead, even if you won't recall it," the man stated, snapping his fingers as the blue aura left her body. Domino began to shake as she pulled the knife out of her arm, pain coursing through her body as she dropped to her knees.

Pushing herself back up, the young girl spat on the ground before wiping the blood from her arm. "Y-You honestly think I'll betray my organization and help a maniac like you? I think that mask is too tight if you actually believe that."

"Did you forget how I stated you'll commit these actions without any remembrance of them? From this day on, you shall become a servant of the true Team Rocket," he stated, snapping his fingers again as Hypno appeared from a bush. His pendulum began to rock back and forth, Domino fearing for what was to come next as she began to run. However, her body soon dropped to the ground, unable to run as the masked man stood there calmly.

"Don't you worry your precious face, this won't hurt at all. Ohohoho!" he cried out happily, Domino feeling his hand wrap around the back of her head before forcing her to look at the pendulum. Her eyes quickly grew heavy, mesmerized by the object until finally she couldn't remember much of what she was doing.

"From this day forth, you shall divulge all classified information given to you by those fools to myself. Along with a special mission of my own. Just as those fools demanded of you to get close to Ash Ketchum, I demand you procure that Rainbow Feather from the Neanderthal. Any means necessary. Now, continue with your original journey to Saffron, having no memory of this event. The word to trigger your transformation into my puppet being mahogany. Now go!" he shouted, snapping his fingers before vanishing from sight. Hypno likewise gone.

Rubbing her eyes, Domino couldn't remember much of anything other than making a call to her boss at the headquarters. Feeling a slight pain in her arm, Domino quickly noticed the stab mark and wondered what had happened, her brain unable to piece the puzzle together. Instead, the girl decided it would be useless to sit around and wonder what occurred. Instead, it would be best to get to Saffron and continue her mission.

* * *

 **Well, Spearow finally evolved and has officially joined Ash's team. Well, technically he's always been there, but now he's accepted it and will continue to grow with Ash and the others. As for TRio being the cause, it was never going to be some crazy idea, but rather something simple to make Pidgeot be aggressive towards anyone who entered the area.**

 **And as for Domino, well, she's only had an awful time since this all began. Not only did she miss out on the Rainbow Feather, but now she's a puppet for the masked man, who has his own eyes set on the Rainbow Feather for some odd reason. Though, who's to say it all works out? Either way, Ash shouldn't trust anyone when it comes to his feather, especially since someone wants it for themselves.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	18. Vermilion City

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, Ash and Spearow finally managed to get on the same page, the latter evolving into a Fearow to help stop Team Rocket and the Pidgeot they had blackmailed into working for them. Now currently on their way to Vermilion, Ash is about to finally get down to business.**

 **Ch 18: Vermilion City**

* * *

The wind blew into Ash's face as he held tight to Pikachu, the duo riding on Fearow's back. The Flying and Normal-Type was showing he was an expert at moving at such extreme speeds despite the added weight, his evolution only making him even stronger than before. With a cry, Fearow began to pick up even more speed as Ash clutched his hat tightly. The city landscape was moving closer into view, the smell of the ocean filling Ash's nostrils as ship horns filled his ears. Off in the distance, a lighthouse gave warning to the nearby coast; Ash attracted to the object as Fearow weaved around a few trees.

"We're almost there guys. The next step on our path is right in front of us," Ash called out, Pikachu nodding in agreement while Fearow merely chirped out. Before any of them realized, the trees were now giving way to buildings. Fearow forced to slow down as maneuvering around them became rather difficult, finally being forced to land at the beginning of the city due to them all.

"So this is Vermilion City..." Ash muttered out, whistling slightly as he looked at the busy section of town. It was a stark difference to the port section he saw earlier, the buildings here seemingly built for all different types of business. There were even hotels scattered around, Ash noticing the people all in a rush as he recalled Fearow. "Thanks for the ride here, Fearow. We'll head to the Pokémon Center and get all of you checked out before trying to find that Surge guy.

"Though...where _is_ the Pokémon Center?" Ash asked, casting glances around. The streets were packed as cars traveled up and down, citizens walking about on the sidewalks. Deciding to start walking, Ash took but a few steps before walking into what felt like a brick wall. Falling to the ground, the young boy pushed himself back up. Dusting himself off, his ears were filled with the sound of laughter. The noise coming from the man he had bumped into.

"So ya finally showed up!" his voice boomed out, Ash just staring at the huge man; Ash unable to properly judge his size. His jacket blew in the wind slightly, the man lowering a pair of sunglasses to get a better look. "Erika said you were having some trouble, would mean you would run late. But I didn't expect ya to be comin in like this."

Before Ash knew it, the man had placed him in a headlock, his smaller arms being unable to pull the large man off of him. Gasping for breath, the Pallet Town native tapped on the man's arm. A release soon followed, Ash dropping to his knees while the odd fellow laughed. "For a fighter, you're kind of scrawny. We'll change that by the end of the week! Once you've been through Lieutenant Surge's boot camp you'll be a whole new soldier!"

"Y-You're Surge?" Ash gasped out, Pikachu rubbing at his backside to help him breath. Not responding, the older male merely pointed a thumb at himself and smirked. The action giving Ash all he needed to know. It definitely wasn't the welcoming he had expected at all, but that meant little.

Reaching down, Surge grabbed Ash by the collar of his jacket before yanking him onto his feet with ease. Standing straight, Ash looked on in shock as the man turned around towards the harbor. "Ya won't have to worry 'bout here. Most of your training will be taking place at the harbor or my Gym. Speaking of, you'll be able to rest up and heal your Pokémon there."

Ash just stood there silently, he had no idea how to respond to all of it. Not even five minutes in and his internship was starting. He didn't even know how to react to Surge. Casting a glance, the man smirked at Ash before waving him on.

"If ya just stand there, we'll never get your training started. Besides, I had a special meal all planned up for tonight and if we don't get movin' we won't get eatin'. And I'm always looking forward to a great meal!" Laughter cried out once more, Ash joining in this time as he and Pikachu shared a glance. Even the Electric-Type was laughing.

"When it comes to food, Pikachu and I are always ready," Ash replied, the duo throwing their fists up into the air before following after the larger man. Running after him, Ash needed to throw the brakes on otherwise risk running into him again. Now behind him, the duo moved in silence for the remainder of their journey.

Ash followed along, moving down the streets as Surge guided him. Citizens stopping to speak with the man, but Surge apologizing and stating he had to be on his way. As they continued, Ash made sure to make quick notes of the area, two big places seemingly being the Pokémon Center that was in between the city portion and the harbor section of the city. Though the other was a construction site, Surge breaking their silence to tell him how Giovanni was building a new hotel and casino in the city.

"I'm not a big fan of it though," he had stated, spitting at the ground as they passed by it. "Gio is a great guy and all, but we could use something better than a casino here, especially since we already have a few here. They don't bring anything of value at this point."

That was it for the small talk though, Surge shutting up once again as they passed the construction site and entered the harbor. As if entering a whole new city, the smell and sound of the place was different. The ocean filled his nostrils while ships and workers in a nearby construction yard filled the area with sound. Pointing towards a building nearby, Surge directed Ash towards it with but a head nod.

"This wonderful place is your home for the next week, recruit, so ya better get used to it," Surge stated, Ash merely looking at the Gym in slight shock. The building was old, the paint having faded except for what seemed to be freshly painted thunderbolts across the front wall. If it weren't for the big red letters across the front that spelt out "GYM" (to which even those were faded), Ash figured that anyone who didn't know any better would have mistaken it for a warehouse. Ash couldn't get any words out as Surge pushed open the doors, the entrance giving way to a large, plain battlefield.

The duo didn't stay there for long, Surge leading Ash down a hallway deeper inside the Gym. "This place has all the basic things you'll need for the week. A kitchen, a bathroom and bunks to sleep in. It may not be new and shiny like other Gyms, but it's the best one around!"

Rolling his eyes, Ash and Pikachu snickered at his statement as a light seemed to burn out behind them. To them, it definitely didn't seem like it was up to standards or that it should even be open. Surge then opened a door, Ash entering it to see some bunks and a few (surprisingly) familiar faces.

"Why are you here!?" Ash shouted out, pointing at the duo sitting on the opposite side of the room. Playing some sort of card game at a folding table seemed to be Mayaka and Corey, Ash having not expected anyone else to be here during the week. "I thought it was one professional trainer per student."

"Do ya realize how stupid that sounds?" Mayaka asked, leaning back in her chair. Throwing a few cards onto the table, she didn't even bother to cast a glance in Ash's direction. "Just think. There's five schools in Kanto, and over one hundred students in our grade alone. Tell me how the math works out with that."

"Let's see…I carry the five, add seven..." Ash began to mutter, his fingers moving around as he struggled to do the proper math. Pausing, Ash began to scratch away at his head as he tried to figure this out.

"Let's just say a lot," Corey stated, placing his hand down on the table before standing. Mayaka didn't seem to like that, using the chance to peek at his cards. Corey merely laughed at her actions, moving over to greet Ash. "We were wondering when you'd show up, especially since your luggage arrived first."

Ash mentally facepalmed, having forgotten about his suitcase once again. Luckily someone must have seen it and brought it back to the Bus Station where it was delivered here. Though, he had other thoughts running through his mind. "How come you never mentioned that your internship was through Surge? All you ever said was that you had one."

Corey shrugged his shoulders as he appeared to ponder a response. Opening his mouth, the words flew out quickly, striking Ash with a mix of confusion and slight annoyance. "You never bothered to ask me. I would have been more than willing to!"

"Isn't this great! My three pupils actually know each other. Obviously Mayaka and Corey are familiar with each other, but it's great that the fng knows ya too!" Surge cried out, his voice echoing across the room as Ash looked back in confusion.

"Fng?" he asked, only for snoring to be the response. During all the commotion, Corey had seemingly managed to fall asleep much to Ash's bemusement. How someone could sleep instantaneously and in this room was beyond him. Hearing Surge call out to start getting ready for supper, Ash split his attention between his two new roommates and his teacher.

"Don't ask what it means, hotshot," Mayaka replied, stretching as she stood up. Grabbing her leather jacket off the back of her chair, the girl tossed it over her shoulder before slapping Corey with her free hand. Waking him, the girl quickly informed him of what Surge just told them. "And besides, Surge has stupid names like that he got from his military days. They mean nothing now other than an excuse for him to remember the 'glory' days."

Ash felt his stomach rumble from the thought of food, but the pokeballs on his belt reminded him of something much more important. Asking the duo of a place to heal his partners, Ash was directed to a room only slightly down the hall from them (and actually right next to the dining hall). Moving down the hallway, Ash caught a quick glimpse of the dining room, the smell of food coming from it. Moving on, he found what must have been an older model of the healing machines that Pokémon Centers used today.

Plugging it in, the machine immediately made a few noises as it powered up until finally it alerted Ash that it was functional. "Hope this works..."

Grabbing hold of the two capture devices on his belt, Ash enlarged them before planting them softly onto the device. Locking into place, Ash next took Pikachu and placed him atop the machine.

"Pikapi..." the Electric-Type sighed out as they finally had a chance to rest. Pushing a button, Ash watched as the machine began to shake and made a noise. Pikachu seemed unharmed from the movement, instead appearing to be rejuvenated as his body glowed for a moment before appearing normally; the same glow appearing on the pokeballs as well.

The device gave off a soothing chime, it apparently shutting down immediately as Pikachu hopped from the device and onto his shoulder. Scratching him behind the ear, Ash chuckled as Pikachu softly cried out in joy. Reaching down to the machine with his free hand, Ash grabbed ahold of his two pokeballs.

"Now we can eat since everyone's been taken care of," Ash stated softly, Pikachu nodding in agreement as the duo wiped away a few traces of droll. Making their way into the dining room, Ash and Pikachu were shocked to see no one in there. Instead, a bang seemed to come from the kitchen. Entering, the Pallet Town native was shocked to see a mess of pots on the floor.

"Ya finally made it! Put this on," Surge commanded as he tossed Ash a white apron. Looking at the others, Ash noted how they too were wearing similar attire, a stack of food located on the center island. Slamming a knife into a nearby cutting board, Surge quickly gained their attention. "Now a good thing to learn to do is how to cook! Cause if you're out in the woods and don't know how to...well you'll be going a few days without any proper food. So just as we did back in the military, you three will be cooking your meals here unless otherwise told.

"You've got plenty of food to choose from, but make sure it's cooked properly; messing up on this could get us sent to the hospital!" Surge finished stating, letting a laugh out as he made his way to the dining room. Passing Pikachu, the large man grabbed ahold of the Electric-Type. "I'll be waiting for your meal, but I'll be nice and set the table for you. Pikachu, ya and I will go have fun while these guys make dinner."

Ash sighed as he looked at the pile of food. He saw familiar items such as potatoes and different kinds of vegetables. He knew that he couldn't mess something like those up. Though before he could make any move towards them, Corey spoke up.

"To make this as simple as we can, us three have to work in a cohesive manner. I'll start to get the roast going. Ash, Mayaka, while I'm making this, grab the potatoes and carrots and work on the side dishes. Trust me, you're gonna want to get as much to eat tonight and tomorrow morning as you can."

"Oi, this ain't your first time. I forgot that you've been with the old guy for the past three years," Mayaka replied, grabbing a bag of carrots while Ash took the potatoes. Opening them, the duo took to cutting immediately (Ash forgetting to peel the potatoes first). "Surge won't tell me what exactly what's gonna happen this week, care to spill the information?"

"Can't. It would ruin the experience," he replied, turning the oven on to start preheating it. Turning towards the two younger students, Corey tosses a bag of brown sugar at Mayaka. The girl caught it with ease, but was confused by its significance. "Once you've cut the carrots up, place them in a dish with two tablespoons of butter, a third of a cup of brown sugar and a cup of water while stirring it on one of the oven tops until the water is gone.

"Ash, once the potatoes are peeled and diced, through them in a mixer with two cups milk, two tablespoons of butter and..." Corey paused once he noticed Ash had merely cut the potatoes up. Mayaka noticing this as well smacked Ash over the back of his head, the boy glaring at her as Corey walked over. "It's fine. We can adjust. Instead of mashed potatoes we'll go with some roasted potatoes instead. That just means we'll have to turn the second oven on."

"You really know your way around a kitchen, Corey," Ash stated, the older boy handing him a tray covered in aluminum foil along with a bottle of vegetable oil. Casting a glance to his side, Ash noticed Mayaka was struggling with the proportions of the other ingredients. Having poured too much of the brown sugar into the bowl, the young girl was forced to start over, only to knock her cup of water over. "Unlike Mayaka. I don't know who's worse, her or me."

"I heard that!" she shouted, Ash jumping as he listened to Corey's orders. Pouring the potatoes in, Ash poured the vegetable oil over them and the pan before adding salt and pepper to them. "Besides, why does it matter if I can cook. Not like I'll ever work for a restaurant or need good meals. Once I'm a professional I'll pay for the best meals around!"

"Weren't you listening..." Corey sighed out as he walked back to the roast. Placing the finishing touches on it, he tossed it inside of the oven before taking Ash's potatoes and tossing them into a separate oven. "Then again you're so thick headed it doesn't matter what anyone says. Once you've made up your mind there's no changing it."

"You could say that again," Ash added in, ducking as Mayaka tossed a spoon at him. The utensil landing elsewhere in the kitchen as it clattered against the floor. Looking at the object, Ash muttered in annoyance.

"Keep making wise cracks and I'll crack you over the head," Mayaka stated, tossing her apron off while Corey went to check on the food. From what Ash could tell, everything seemed to be going well. Or at least no problems were occurring for them despite the earlier screw up.

Reaching into a cabinet, Mayaka pulled down four plates and placed them onto the center island, Corey having moved the remaining food back into the fridge. "Don't just stand around, hotshot, grab some utensils out of that draw! Or do you expect us to do all the work?"

Gulping, Ash moved towards the drawer that the loud girl had pointed at. Opening it, he quickly pulled out the correct number of forks and knives as Corey pulled some drinks from a different fridge. Placing the silverware with the plates he let out a sigh before turning towards Corey.

"You really know your way around a kitchen, don't you?"

Corey chuckled before wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. Sitting down for a moment at the center island, the older boy motioned for his two fellow interns to join him; tossing a drink each to them. Cracking his open, the senior took a sip before speaking. "When you intern under Surge for four years, it's a necessity to know how to cook. Not because he can't, but because he won't."

"That's nothing new," Mayaka replied, arm slung over the back of her chair. "The guy's honestly pretty lazy when it comes to anything that doesn't involve training or battling. Though the Gym is usually in better shape."

Ash just sat quietly, unsure of what to say, wanting to join in but confused as to how Mayaka knew Surge. Deciding to remain silent, Ash heard stories from Corey about how Surge brought him into a nearby area known as Diglett Cave and left him there for three days. The boy having been told it was to harden him up, the constant supervision from the school making him soft. Or of the time Surge tossed him into the middle of the harbor and made him swim to shore for physical exercise.

Laughing to the stories he heard from the older boy, Ash quickly lost track of time, both himself and Mayaka adding in their own stories. It made him feel glad to be part of this small group, one that only they were apart of. Even if his friends weren't here, his selection by Surge made him feel special. Their fun ended soon however, the timer went off for the potatoes followed soon after by the one for the roast. Hearing them, the three students rose from their seats and finished the preparation.

Grabbing the potatoes and carrots, Ash followed behind Corey as the oldest lead the way with the roast. Mayaka quickly followed behind with the plates and silverware as the three entered the dining room. Surge appeared to be relaxing, playing with Pikachu before sitting straight up at the sight of his students.

"So, Lieutenant Surge, did she finally say yes?" Corey asked, the older man merely shaking his head before laughing.

"You and I both know the answer to that. She just isn't interested as of now. Maybe she'll come around one day, but for now she's focused on her work," he stated, taking one of plates and sliding it down towards the food.

"Who are you talking about?" Ash couldn't help but ask, Mayaka rolling her eyes at his question while Corey shook his head at her reaction. Ash couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the reactions, as if he should have known this beforehand.

Mayaka placed the remaining glasses and plates down onto the table before playfully jabbing Surge in his side. "She's his girlfriend. Or so he thinks. Been chasing her for what? Ten years now?"

"It's eight years, smartass," the Gym Leader shot back quickly, Pikachu spotting Ash. Moving forward, the Electric Mouse Pokémon was on the move.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted happily, jumping from the table and onto Ash's shoulder once the food was placed.

"He's an energetic one," Surge spoke up, Corey sitting on Surge's right-hand side while Ash and Mayaka moved towards the seats opposite the boy. "Playin' with him helped pass the time waiting for this. Corey, I think you've really outdone yourself this time."

"It was more than just me, sir," Corey responded, placing a serving of everything onto Surge's plate. Ash felt his mouth begin to water at the smell, but fought back the urge due to Mayaka looking ready to burst into laughter. "Both Ash and Mayaka helped make the potatoes and carrots respectively...even if we had a few mistakes happen."

Surge placed his fork down for a second, the first bite of his food still resting on the object as he smirked. "Yet ya three worked around it. Guess ya learned something after all. Because just like in cookin', mistakes will happen in a battle as well!

"It's all about stayin' calm in those situations, not gettin' worried that your original plan failed. A trainer has to be quick with his thoughts sometimes, their ability to adapt to any situation key."

"So this was all part of the training?" Ash muttered in shock, taking his own meal from Corey. Taking a bite, Ash felt the food rivaled his mother's or Brock's but that it didn't have the same taste that their food did.

"You honestly didn't know?" Mayaka asked, biting into her own food before slamming her fork down. "He does it every year, but usually it's just Corey handling it. But I gotta say, the food you have is much better than the usual gruel. Most times you serve me some frozen food."

"Three interns means triple the money from the League. Plus if you take on a certain amount, they reimburse you for your food bill. Why else would I take on so many?" Surge stated, chomping into his own meal as Mayaka shrugged, copying the man's action. Swallowing, Surge quickly spoke up as Ash listened carefully. "And speakin' of interns, Mayaka, don't expect any special privilege around here. You're goin' through the same rigorous trainin' that these two numbskulls will do. And you won't be stayin' in your room either, you'll be bunkin' where all interns sleep."

"Ya know, normally I'd argue this but it ain't worth it. Figured you'd do something stupid like this," Mayaka replied, Ash completely lost with the conversation. He wasn't sure if Mayaka lived in Vermilion City or just outside it or even how she seemed so friendly with the Gym Leader but it was a little confusing. Ash didn't have time to dwell on it though, Surge's mighty laugh breaking his train of thoughts.

"Goin' to that school's made ya soft. Before ya would have argued for days," he stated, cleaning his plate off before sighing in content. Leaning backwards, Surge threw his arms behind his head while Corey began to clean up the table. "But I've got a job for ya tonight. Show the fng around the city tonight since you know it so well. My only two rules are don't get him killed or lost."

"Why can't you show him around? I don't want to be stuck hanging around, hotshot, here!" Mayaka argued, slamming a fist onto the table. Surge seemed to ignore her, Ash feeling the tension rising as she quickly tossed her fork at the older man.

Surge avoided the utensil with ease, retaliating with a few crumbs left over from dinner; the objects striking Mayaka in the face. "You're gonna do it cause I say so. And mainly since I don't want to show him around if I don't have to. And since you know it just as well as I do..."

"Fine! Whatever ya say, lazyass."

 _They're not afraid to hold back..._ Ash thought before chuckling to himself. Despite going up against someone like Surge, his classmate didn't seem intimidated in the least. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it. Finishing his meal up, Ash continued to look in disbelief while the duo argued.

"This is actually pretty calm for them," Corey stated, taking Ash's plate into the kitchen. Noticing that he was finally done eating, Mayaka grabbed ahold of his jacket's collar and lifted him onto his feet. He could hear Surge tell them to not stay out late, Ash wondering just what the man had in store for them.

"Come on, let's get this over with. The sooner I show you the city, the sooner I can get this over with," she muttered, dragging him away. Ash silently cursed his situation, having to spend time with an angered Mayaka as the girl dragged him along. Pikachu was quick to follow, hopping off the table and chasing after the duo as they made their way down the halls and out the Gym entrance. As soon as they stepped outside, Mayaka's pace increased, Ash having to pick up his own if he hoped to not get left behind.

"Ya better keep up, hotshot. I don't feel like showing this place more than once."

"Sure," Ash replied, Pikachu leaping onto his shoulder as they caught up to her. Walking side by side, the two students left the harbor section before making their way back into the center of the city. It wasn't as packed as before, most citizens off resting or just enjoying the peaceful time with a leisurely stroll. It sure made Ash wonder how hectic the city could be when it was truly busy.

Moving down a side street, Mayaka seemed to lead Ash to a separate section of town, an area where it seemed to be based around housing instead of the many shops located in the center of Vermilion City.

"If it ain't obvious, this is where most people live. Further down that path leads to a fork in the road. Well, it's actually three paths, one back into the city that leads you to the northern entrance and the other two take you to Diglett Cave and route eleven. Trust me, ya don't want to get stuck in Diglett Cave."

"You've been there?" Ash asked, Mayaka merely nodding before throwing her hands behind her head. He seemed to be learning more about the girl as she led him through the section of town. Those who were outside seemed to all know her, the children coming up to play with her only to be turned away. Even the adults called out to her, the young girl responding to their calls with her confident smile. "You're pretty popular."

"Not that hard for me. Everyone wants to get on my good side, usually for their own reasons. But these guys here are real; they mean what they say," Mayaka explained, a ball rolling towards them. Placing her foot on it, Mayaka stopped the object with ease before bending over. Handing it back to the young boy, she ruffled his hair before telling him to be more careful next time. Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances, having never seen this side of their classmate before. In fact, it almost scared Ash.

Leaving the small section of houses, the duo continued the path towards the northern entrance, Ash quickly noticing how the city was designed like a rectangle. The streets all leading to one of three sections of the city, though he had no clue what belonged to the opposite side of the city. Turning down a street corner, Ash quickly was returned to the busy city he remembered upon his entrance to Vermilion.

"And this is my least favorite part of the city: the shopping district. While the center is usually for the hotels and restaurants, we're currently standing where the tourists all come to shop," the girl stated, clenching her fists in frustration. Ash adjusted his hat for a moment, only for his eyes to find a billboard that featured Surge along with who seemed to be Mayaka. The sight confused the young trainer (just as nearly everything from the day had), but before he could ask questions his classmate was already walking.

"Here's a tip, don't stay here for long cause this is where the scam artists hang out. Trick poor saps into buying junk. The less time you spend here the better," she finished explaining, taking a path down an alleyway. There were no crowds along their current route, the area being most likely a path used by those who lived in the town. Coming out on the other side, Ash eyed the buildings as a few small shops seemed situated here.

"Where are we now?" Ash asked, Mayaka merely ignoring his questions once more as she moved down the street. The people seemed friendlier here, most shopping at open vendors along the path or having dinner at some of the smaller restaurants. The section didn't seem as well off as the one they had left, but those around here seemed happier.

"Oh, Mayaka, it's been a while. You've really grown into a beautiful, young girl," one person stated, the compliment causing Mayaka to blush slightly before rubbing behind her neck. The girl responded quickly, Ash noticing how she seemed to act similar to the way she had in the housing district.

One by one, people seemed to stop along their paths to talk with Mayaka; the girl pausing herself to hold conversations with them. It was as if they hadn't seen her in months, Ash now putting the pieces together. Or so he thought until they came to a small ice cream parlor.

"We'll go in here for a short break before continuing to the last part," Mayaka stated proudly, hands on her hips before leading the boy into the building. As if on instinct, the man working behind the counter called out for the girl, Mayaka plopping herself down at an open seat there.

"It's been too long, Mayaka. I haven't seen ya since the day before ya left for that fancy school. How's Surge doing with ya living so far away?" the man asked, Ash sitting down next to Mayaka on a stool. Pikachu leapt down from Ash's shoulder, landing atop an empty stool as he quickly occupied himself by spinning around with it.

"It was his idea in the first place. Though we all I know I wouldn't settle for anything but the best," she replied, the man chuckling before Mayaka joined in. Ash could only sigh at how the duo acted, as if Mayaka was the most popular person in the entire city, or at least where there were no tourists. "But enough about that guy...how about we welcome, hotshot, over here to Vermilion City the correct way? Two specials, just place them on Surge's tab."

"Hold on, can we really just be doing this? He wanted you to show me the city, not get ice cream," Ash quickly replied, his mind fighting back the thoughts of ice cream with images of an enraged Surge. Somehow, Mayaka didn't seem to mind angering him, telling the employee to continue the order.

"Trust me, he won't mind at all. At worst, the big loof will yell at me. Maybe ground me when I come home next time. Nothing major at this point," she stated, folding her arms over her chest before smirking. Ash just looked at her in confusion, especially from her 'ground me' comment. How he wished people would just answer his questions for once. "Man, it's been a while since I've been here though. Did you know they have the best ice cream in all of Kanto?"

"I wouldn't say all of Kanto, Mayaka," the man stated, placing two bowls down in front of the students. Ash was amazed at the size, the bowl being nearly the size of his hat as ice cream was stacked inside. "That sounds more like Surge and you just being too stubborn to try anything else."

Ash took a bite into the ice cream while Pikachu licked away, stopping only once he heard about Surge again. Gulping down the dairy product in his mouth, Ash turned to the girl who seemed to be devouring her own ice cream. "I've been meaning to ask, but Mayaka, _how_ is it that you know Surge so well? I thought Gym Leaders didn't do much but work at their Gyms."

"Well he is my dad," she stated calmly, Ash dropping his spoon as it clanked against the counter. Pikachu picked the utensil up, balancing it atop Ash's clenched hand before returning to the ice cream. "Or I guess he's technically my adopted father. However ya want to call it. But yeah, I have to put up with him and he puts up with me. We may act how we do, but that's just our way around each other."

Ash was silent, unsure of how to respond only for Mayaka to slap him over the back of his head. "Come on, hotshot, don't think too much. We _all_ know it ain't your strong suit. Long story short, Surge found me six, almost seven years ago all alone and took me in."

"That's about when that whole thing with Team Rocket happened in Celadon," Ash stated, his eyes growing in shock as Mayaka bent the spoon in her hand. Her teeth were grit together, a slight growling sound escaping from her mouth as Ash immediately regretted his choice of words.

"I'll never forgive those scum for what happened that day..." she muttered out, the employee bringing her a new spoon as she shoved it into her melting ice cream. "Surge won't admit it, but I know he holds a lot of the responsibility on himself. Though if anyone should be blamed, it's Giovanni."

Ash was shocked to hear his former teacher's name. The man had seemed so friendly that he would have never pictured him to have caused something bad such as the events in Celadon.

"He had all the information on Team Rocket. He made the plans and after the damage had happened he tried to enact his own ideas. The schools being one of them," she finished, sighing for a moment before leaning backwards. Nearly falling off the stool, Mayaka smirked at the ceiling. "But then I met Surge and he met me. At this point I don't think I could imagine having anyone else by my side. We're a family. Me, Surge and his girlfriend, woman friend, whatever he calls her. Kiyu is a weird one that's for sure."

"So she's the one he's been chasing for a while?" Ash asked, finishing his ice cream up before standing. Pikachu quickly jumped onto his shoulder as Mayaka likewise stood up. Flashing a quick wave to the employee, she led the way out and back onto the street. Her leather jacket was now blowing in the light breeze, Ash having to hold his hat down for a moment.

"Yep. I'd never say it to his face, but she's probably perfect for Surge. She's from Cianwood City all the way in Johto," Mayaka stated as they continued on their path. The ocean soon entered Ash's nostrils, the sound of waves crashing entering his ears. "It's kind of funny since they met at a special tournament to decide who would become the new Elite Four under Lance after he became Champion. Got matched up in the first round and everything. Surge asked her out and she said only if he won. Long story short, he won, they went out for dinner after the tournament and he's been chasing her since."

"Sounds a little crazy," Ash stated, Mayaka shrugging her shoulders. Though her facial expression easily gave away her true feelings that Surge was being led on by her. The duo continued on, finally coming to a beach along the coast. It was packed with families who seemed to be sitting around the area though no one seemed interested in going in the water. He figured that with it being fall, that no one would be swimming anyways. Though it didn't keep his shock down for all the people on the beach.

Mayaka didn't seem impressed by the beach, Ash figuring that she must have seen it plenty of times before. Instead, she continued on down a path that had the harbor now in view (the Gym's roof even sticking up in the horizon). Seeing the setting sun, Ash hadn't even realized how much time was spent walking around the city, but it was now getting late.

"So what do ya think? Not too bad of a city?" Mayaka asked as they entered the harbor. Horns entered his ears as boats passed through the waterways, delivering goods and setting off on new voyages. "We may not be the fanciest, but there's heart here."

"It's pretty ni-" Ash started to say, his sentence being stopped by a torrent of water. Striking his face, Ash immediately coughed up some of the water, Pikachu merely shaking it off his body. Before he knew what hit him, a second stream erupted against his face, the sound of Mayaka snorting making him wonder if she were responsible.

Instead, a familiar cry erupted in his ears. One he hadn't heard in quite a while, since his first battle with Gary.

"Squirtle, squirt!" the Water-Type declared, a group of them standing across from him. They seemed to be some group, or maybe more of a gang based on how they stood. One of them stood before the others, a pair of shades resting atop its face different than those worn by its comrades.

"You're still running around with your pretend gang?" Mayaka asked, eyeing the leader. Squirtle took offense to that, spraying her in the face with what seemed to be a Water Gun attack; the girl paying it no heed as she wiped her face clean. "What was your group's name again? Something like the Squirtle Squad, right?"

"Squirt, squirtle squirt!" the leader cried out, waving a fist towards Mayaka only for the girl to keep walking past it.

"Hotshot, pay no attention to them. Just a group of Squirtle who like to act out for attention," she stated, the leader growing angry once more. Shooting another Water Gun, Ash was amazed at how Mayaka moved to the side and avoided it.

"W-Who are they?" Ash couldn't help but ask, the young boy feeling like this entire day had been nothing but himself asking question after question. Walking past them, Ash made eye contact (or rather shade contact) with the leader. His body language not giving off any anger at all, but rather fear. Before he could say another word, the Squirtle tackled him in the stomach, Ash gasping for air while they ran off.

"Those punks need to smarten up," Mayaka stated, giving Ash a hand to help stand. He found it ironic that she was the one to say it considering her actions since he first arrived at Pokémon Academy, but chose to remain silent. "That leader was abandoned here a few years back by its trainer and since then it's done nothing but cause trouble.

"And somehow it's gotten more abandoned Squirtle to join that group. You'd think they'd get bored of the same shtick."

Ash didn't respond, choosing to walk in silence as they continued down the water front. The beach soon gave way to the harbor much to Ash's relief, the boy wanting to lay down after that last blow. Pikachu seemed to realize this, the Electric-Type trying his best to rub Ash's shoulders. Turning down one more corner, the small group could see the Gym. Corey and Surge were seemingly sitting around back the building, resting in lawn chairs on what had to be the only grass in the entire harbor.

"Have you tried tricking her? I'm not sure how good of an idea it is, but bring her into a crowded area and then ask. She'll have to say yes, otherwise she'll be embarrassed," Corey could be heard saying, his Scyther off to the side trying to cut through different materials.

"Yeah, that'll go over well. Why not try that on your friend Neesha to score a date and see how she reacts," the burly man replied, smirking at Corey as Ash could have sworn the boy's face turned a light shade of red.

"W-W-What's _that_ supposed to mean, Surge," the older student responded, nearly falling out of his chair. Ash noticed Mayaka laughing at the situation, yet he couldn't figure it out if his life depended on it.

"Just grow a pair already." His response was short, the Gym Leader taking a sip of his beer before noticing his other two interns. Lowering his shades, he smirked at Ash. The young student wasn't sure what to make of it, but his next words managed to do so. "How'd the tour go? Hopefully you memorized that path, cause starting tomorrow You'll be running it every morning for physical training. A good trainer is in just as excellent shape as their Pokémon.

"By the end of this week you'll be in the best shape of your life. So ya better get to bed now, cause you'll be wishin' you did by tomorrow."

"Why?" Ash began to ask, taking his jacket off before tossing it over the back of a chair. "It's not like you're waking us up at four in the morning...right?"

No one responded to his question, Mayaka facepalming while Corey shook his head. It was Surge's reaction, a simple smirk that made him worry.

"Right? Someone? He wouldn't actually have us run at four in the morning..." Ash muttered only to give in. Grabbing his jacket, he sighed in defeat as Pikachu laughed for a moment at his misery. Surge likewise getting a kick out of it.

"This'll be fun."

* * *

 _I think I'm gonna die..._ Ash silently moaned to himself, the heavy equipment he wore clanking with every step. Not only had Surge woken them all up for four in the morning, but had also given each of them what he called "standard field equipment". Corey having explained it was most likely what he had to carry during his time in the service. Whatever it was though, it was heavier than the Pallet Town native imagined.

Though he quickly pushed the thoughts of his aching muscles out of his mind, instead focusing on the sight of the Gym he was slowly approaching. Surge standing in front of it, calling out to him as he saw Mayaka and Corey laying across the pavement.

"Come on, fng! Ya been trailin' the entire time! This course should be ran in under two hours, those two did it in just over that time but ya just about at three hours!"

"There's no way anyone can run this in two hours. Not with everything I've been lugging around," Ash shot back, crossing the "finish line" before unbuckling the equipment. Dropping to his knees, Ash quickly tore off his weighted clothing he had chosen to wear (a decision he had immediately regretted) before dropping to the ground. His break didn't last long, the boy lifted by the back of his shirt collar.

"Never took ya for someone who trained with weights. Gotta hand it to ya," Surge stated before dropping him. "Though maybe ya should worry about makin' the designated time first."

Ash sighed in defeat, his body not moving as Pikachu ran up to him. Feeling Pikachu nuzzle up to him, Ash scratched behind his ear, Pikachu crying out in joy. "H-How come Pikachu and the other Pokémon didn't have to run?"

"Their training starts now..." Corey muttered out, the oldest student forcing himself into a sitting position. "In fact, Scyther has been training throughout the entire night...I wonder if he ever slept like I told him to. It isn't good to create bad sleep patterns."

"I'd be more worried of...your sleep patterns..." Mayaka replied, gasping for air as she sat up. Ash was next, only to fall back down when he saw Corey sleeping while sitting. "I rest my case."

"Ya coming or not!" Surge called out, Ash noticing that he was standing at the entrance of the Gym. Forcing every muscle in his body to move, Ash managed to stand up. The others (including a now awake Corey), following his lead. Stumbling to the entrance, the three students entered the Gym slowly.

"What now?" Ash muttered out, body hunched forward as he looked around the lit-up room. The place was seemingly empty minus a few stacks of bricks and a few cardboard cut outs. "We don't have to run while carrying bricks, do we?"

"Our...our exercise is done for the day. And since Scyther isn't here...this must be for Pikachu and Magneton," Corey yawned out, stretching his body before walking off to a separate section. "Try not to kill each with stray attacks."

"What did he mean by that?" the two remaining interns asked, looking at each other in confusion. Surge didn't have any patience for them though, calling Pikachu over to him.

"Fng, get over here so I can show ya exactly what I expect by the end of this week," Surge commanded, Ash rubbing his eyes before yawning. Moving towards the man, Ash could see what looked to be a string wrapped around Pikachu's tail, the opposite end attached to a brick.

"I'll only explain once, so listen. Pikachu as a species have powerful tails. Ya saw first-hand how useful it can be against Mayaka," Surge began, pushing Pikachu's tail upward. The brick followed behind it, lifting a few inches off the ground. "So I want to see this tail strengthened to the point it breaks this brick cleanly in half.

"This way it'll be able to hopefully master a Steel-Type move known as Iron Tail to give it coverage against Rock-Types. Cause right now the moves it knows puts ya at a disadvantage. But I also want to see a combination move as well. Got it? Good."

"How can we do that?" Ash asked, but the man was already walking off to Mayaka. Ash could see him setting up multiple cardboard cutouts and having Magneton float in the center before turning his attention back to Pikachu.

"Pi..." Pikachu moaned out, struggling to keep the brick lifted. His tail was stiffening, but there didn't seem to be any actual changes within it. Ash knowing that it would have been too easy to get it on the first try motioned Pikachu to put it down for now.

"There's gotta be some way to break it, but first we need to get that tail stronger..." Ash muttered, scratching at his chin before motioning for Pikachu to lift it again. "Maybe if we aim for you to hold it for so long... your tail will grow strong enough to break it."

"Pipipi...pika..." the Electric-Type continued to moan out, struggling with all his might to keep that brick up. Watching, Ash sighed to himself as Pikachu let off a few stray bolts of electricity due to the stress.

The attacks proved harmless, but managed to blind Ash for a moment's notice before his eyesight was normal once more. Telling Pikachu to place the brick down once more, Ash untied the brick from his tail.

"Let's not focus on the brick right now. Surge never said we had to _start_ with it. How about we do pushups with your tail for the time being?"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out weakly but with determination. Crouching low, Pikachu jumped into the air, spinning his body around until he was in a position to land on his tail. Striking hard, Pikachu bounced off the ground, body flying back up before copying the previous experience.

"Let's keep at it until the motion is natural, Pikachu!" Ash called out, the Electric-Type now up to three repetitions. Wiping his forehead clean of sweat, Ash couldn't help but sigh. "No one ever said this would be easy. Makes ya wonder how the others are doing at their internships."

* * *

 **And we're finally starting the intern. Sorry for the long delay and a shorter chapter (I couldn't keep going cause of how next chapter is), it won't happen again. As for the chapter though, we learnt a little more about Mayaka and Surge along with the introduction of the Squirtle Squad. We'll be seeing them in a little in a different role than the anime.**

 **Thank you to everyone that supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve.**


	19. No Chance

**Welcome back everyone. Last time, Ash finally arrived in Vermilion City and met Surge much to his surprise of others being there. With his training now having officially started, he's looking at something harder than he imagined.**

 **Ch 19: No Chance**

* * *

The days passed by for Ash and Pikachu, both of them slowly growing from their training sessions. Their bodies growing stronger from the intensity to the point Ash made the two-hour mark for his morning run, both Mayaka and Corey likewise handling it much more easily than before. Ash had to admit, Surge had been right about being in the best shape of his life; his body felt quicker than before along with his stamina improving. Not to mention his core feeling stronger than before, the added weight having helped develop them slightly (though he felt it had also been helped from Janine's training).

Laying on the ground, Ash panted slightly as he unbuckled the weighted pack from his body. Pikachu strolled over to his side, licking the side of his face. "To...to think the week has almost ended and yet we still have to run like this."

"Don't...worry..." Corey panted out. The older student forced his body upwards, sitting straight up as he looked at Ash and Mayaka. "That's the last run he'll have us do. He doesn't typically have me do physical training on the last day so we should be safe."

"I'll give him a piece of my fist if he makes us run," Mayaka called out, swinging her arm around wildly from her resting position. Ash paid her no attention instead merely looking at the clouds in the sky. He could hear boats pulling into the harbor, one horn sounding unfamiliar when compared to those he heard every morning.

"Stop sittin' around, food's gonna get cold!" Surge's voice called out from the door. The three interns looked at each other in slight confusion, Surge having never given them breakfast and he usually had _them_ be the ones who cooked any meals. Ash immediately felt a small sense of worry creep up, as if he didn't fully trust this guy despite the week he had spent with him.

Pushing himself off the ground, Ash stretched his body out before offering a hand to Mayaka; the girl declining as she leapt off the ground with her own strength. Knees wobbling from fatigue, she played it off that she was fine with a smirk. Seeing, Ash knew it was best to keep walking, forcing his body to move towards the Gym.

"What's the occasion for the food? Usually he has us go right into more training until lunchtime...and even then, he has _us_ cook for _him_ ," Ash moaned out. Smelling the food down the hall, Ash's stomach rumbled slightly, only to be joined by both Corey's and Mayaka's stomachs.

"I'm not gonna complain over some food we didn't have to make and neither should ya. Knowing Surge, he has something he wants us to do for him," Mayaka stated, throwing her arms behind her head as they got closer to the hall. Corey seemed to snap his fingers at this, the boy looking as if he remembered something gravely important.

"It's that cruise..." he muttered under his breath, Ash struggling to hear it. If he had heard correctly, Corey had mentioned something about a cruise. Ash wouldn't mind a vacation, but he didn't think the school and his mother would approve of it out of the blue.

Finally reaching their destination, the three students approached the table to see it filled with all foods imaginable. Surge had already stacked his plate with it, the likes of ham, pancakes, eggs and anything he could fit were sitting messily. Ash felt his mouth open slightly as he looked at the food; the previous night's dinner having gone slightly bad when Corey left for a moment and left him and Mayaka watch everything. As a result, most of their meal had to be thrown out leaving the group with almost nothing to eat, so to see this was a pleasant surprise.

"Dig in, my treat!" the burly man declared, biting into two pancakes that had syrup rolling off them. Seeing Mayaka and Corey piling food onto his plate, Ash did as well before sitting down. "Don't know if ya realize yet, but tomorrow night you're headin' home. Except Mayaka of course.

"But that's not why I've got ya here. There's two things I need to go over. First is your progress here and the second is about tonight," the man finished stating, Ash biting into a sausage as Pikachu ate a few eggs. Looking down the table, Ash was surprised to see the rest of his Pokémon eating; they usually slept until their turns for training occurred. Hearing a light snore, Ash could see Corey sleeping once more, the boy just missing the plate of pancakes as he caught up on some rest.

"Corey I'll talk to later, but you two are now. So tell me, how'd ya do so far?" Surge demanded, placing his fork down. Folding his hands together, the man smirked at Ash and Mayaka, the duo feeling pain as they put their utensils down.

"Fine," Mayaka stated quickly. The young girl went right back to her meal, ignoring her adoptive father's slight glare for more details. She wasn't going to give any though, Surge knowing this as he turned to face Ash. Raising his eyebrow, he motioned for Ash to speak.

Gulping, Ash chuckled slightly as he wiped his face clean. Despite being here for a week, the man knew how to put him on edge. "We're still working on a few things..." he stated, Mayaka chuckling at him. He knew that she had an idea as to their progress, the girl having trained in the same room as he had.

"We've been able to chip away at parts of the brick but not break it. Iron Tail is a lot harder to master than it seems, we've tried everything from strengthening Pikachu's tail to hitting the same spot consecutively but it doesn't break."

Surge eyed him for a moment, his face keeping a smirk on it as he turned towards Mayaka. "I'll give ya an extra pair of hands to help. Since Mayaka feels so confident about her trainin', she won't mind helpin' ya out today."

Ash could feel a few drops of sweat forming on his forehead, the last thing he wanted was to be helped by an angry Mayaka. He was just _waiting_ for her to yell back at Surge. But instead, she wiped her face before cracking her knuckles. "Fine, I'll help, hotshot, learn Iron Tail. But don't go crying to me when he fails cause ya wouldn't actually here to help."

"I'm here to guide ya, not show everythin'. Besides, I'll step in if it seems like ya doin' an awful job, Mayaka," the man stated, Ash just waiting to hear about this other news. If it led to something like Mayaka helping him, he didn't want to know what it was. He could feel the tension rising, the two staring at each other before it all happened.

Ash wasn't sure what quite happened, Surge's words entering his ears only for his attention to be on the flipped table. Food went flying as Ash watched Surge jump out of the way; the breakfast splattering against the ground while Surge and Mayaka faced off. Corey seemed to have been awoken by the scuffle, the boy wiping food off his face.

"There's no way I'm going to that stupid boat party!" the young girl shouted, Ash inching away from the war zone. Corey made his way around the ruined food, Ash wondering if any of it was salvageable.

"I figured this is what might happen..." Corey muttered. Ash turned his attention back to the older boy, his face now cleaned of any food. "On the final night here, Surge takes his interns to a party on a luxury cruise liner known as the S.S. Anne.

"What he doesn't tell you is that it's just a way to make money. You see, this party has some of the richest and most influential citizens of Kanto attending so Surge tries to show off his star pupils in hopes of getting sponsorships," Corey continued, sighing at the end of his sentence.

Ash just looked to Pikachu in slight confusion, the Electric-Type chewing away at a few pieces of food that were still good. "You mean they'll send him money for doing nothing?"

"There's more to it than just that!" Surge echoed out. It seemed his argument with Mayaka had come to a close, the girl looking frustrated as her hands rested behind her head. "As a professional, there are few key things ya must remember: Money, winnin' and popularity. Those are especially important to Gym Leaders since our pay from the League isn't that great. Plus when we lose we gotta pay out to the winner. So we gotta get our money from elsewhere."

"Sponsors?" Ash asked, Surge throwing an arm around his shoulders. The burly man pulled him closer as he felt it difficult to breath.

"Exactly. Sponsors agree to send money to your Gym or person if they think ya could be marketable to the public. In return for the money, ya just have to shoot some commercials for them or endorse their business. Maybe even wear a clothin' line around. But it ain't so easy. That's where popularity comes into play," Surge finished, letting go of Ash to pick the table up. Placing it upright, the man sat down as Ash took a few deep breaths.

Ash could feel his head spinning, all this new information being too much for him all at once. Luckily for him, Corey seemed to be in the process of explaining it; the wasted food being used to create a list.

"Look at this list I made with all the wasted food," Corey explained, Ash getting the feeling he was slightly annoyed at Mayaka's little tantrum. "Think of each piece of food as a trainer. The more popular you are, the higher you are on the list. The higher up you are, the more likely people will want to sponsor you.

"And right now Surge is down where this piece of toast is. Otherwise known as twenty-fifth. Mainly cause he's not good with people."

"Not my fault people are intimidated by me. Besides, last time they announced the rankings I was thirty-eighth. So I'm rising on them lists." The burly man stood back up, Ash questioning why he even sat down in the first place. Without looking at any of them, he made his way for the exit, pausing for a moment. "I've got a few errands to run before tonight. Be changed and ready to go for seven; don't worry bout the clothin' ya will wear. I've got it handled."

"That's not how I expected today to start," Ash muttered, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder as Fearow and Butterfree opened their wings. Corey seemed indifferent, having most likely gone through it a few times. Though this probably was Mayaka's first time attending, no doubt having hoped she would be excluded. Ash wasn't sure how bad the party could even be, but the boy didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Oi! Hotshot, you've got some trainin' to do. Come on!" Mayaka shouted, dragging him out of the dinning room and down the hall. Ash pleaded for Corey to help him, the boy shaking his head back and forth in a negative manner. Crying silently, Ash couldn't blame them; he wouldn't want to get involved with Mayaka either when she was pissed. Unfortunately for him he had no choice.

Relenting, Ash turned his body around in the direction Mayaka was walking in, Pikachu bounding off his shoulder and down the hallway. He didn't dare say a word to the girl, not wanting to anger her any worse than she was. Entering the actual Gym, the two noticed Scyther already slashing away at a few different types of bricks. Ash waved to the Bug and Flying-Type, Scyther ignoring him as he worked diligently.

Moving on, Ash approached the pile of bricks that he and Pikachu were working with; chunks littered all over the area as only a few remained untouched. Continuing on, Mayaka kept walking until she reached a nearby chair, plopping herself down into it. Motioning Ash to start, Mayaka leaned back in the chair lazily.

 _And I take it she won't be helping us much..._ Ash thought to himself as Pikachu flexed his tail slightly. Even if they weren't able to properly use Iron Tail yet, he had to admit that Pikachu's tail was looking much stronger than before. Not to mention how Fearow and Butterfree were also growing; the latter having become a more natural flier thanks to help from Corey during the evenings.

"Let's start with our warm up, Pikachu. Get that tail strengthened a bit more," Ash stated, Pikachu nodding in agreement as he pressed his tail against the ground.

Springing into the air, Pikachu begun to twist his body around only to slam his tail against the ground and repeat the action once more. "Pika!" he cried out with each impact against the floor; his body springing higher with each strike.

The warm up soon came to an end, Ash and Pikachu pausing a moment as the latter rested up from his tough workout. "Okay, now that we've practiced a bit, let's show that brick who's the boss!"

"Pipika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out, his cheeks sparking with electricity. Ash shielded his eyes from the shock, feeling no pain as the light died down quickly. As it had been previously, Pikachu's electricity had seemingly blinded him for a moment. Pikachu didn't seem to notice however, the Electric-Type already moving over to the bricks.

Making a motion of dropping his tail, Pikachu practiced for a few tries before Ash stumbled over to him. Crying happily, Pikachu swung his tail downwards, the impact causing a few cracks to appear on the surface of the brick. Not relenting, the Electric Mouse Pokémon slammed down on the stone slab once more only for it to break unevenly.

"Another one..." Ash muttered, scratching at the back of his head. Not sure what to do, he looked at their latest failure with intent; as if the cracks would divulge a secret to break the slab evenly. Picking up two of the pieces, Ash placed them together for a moment, Pikachu looking on in interest. Muttering something to himself, Ash tossed the two pieces over his shoulder. "I've got nothing."

"Pika!?" Pikachu shouted in shock, falling over from Ash's declaration. The young boy felt awful, having no clue as to why they couldn't break the stone cleanly.

"You're doin' it all wrong," Mayaka shouted from her seat. Looking over to her, Ash was surprised the girl could even see them. Her chair resting on the two back legs as she looked out a window. Not breaking her gaze from the outside world, Mayaka continued on with her explanation, her finger spinning around as she did.

"It ain't about slammin' down on the brick with power. Cause Pikachu won't be able to generate enough with just a little downward slam. And I doubt he can do it anyways, not without a lot of momentum behind him. Surge...he has a Raichu with Iron Tail but that works fine cause he uses his weight into the attack. Pikachu doesn't have that to him though, so do something to build ya momentum."

"Momentum..." Ash repeated back, turning his hat around as he tried to think about it. He wasn't exactly sure how they could generate enough of anything in such a small amount of space. Seeing his confusion, Mayaka jumped up. Her chair clattering to the ground catching Ash's attention.

"Do it more like this." With a quick heave, Mayaka had sent Pikachu up towards the ceiling, the Electric-Type falling back down almost immediately. Ash wanted to yell at her for carelessly tossing Pikachu, but the way his body moved gave him an idea. Landing safely (thanks to Magneton catching him), Pikachu quickly scurried away from Mayaka and went to Ash.

"Oh don't go actin' like I did anything wrong, Pikachu. Even hotshot here can see I helped," she stated, walking away. Picking up her chair, the girl tossed it into the air as it spun around wildly before landing on all four legs. The movement of the chair catching Ash's attention.

"She's right, Pikachu," Ash stated, the Electric-Type looking shocked from his words.

"Pikapi!? Pipi?" Pikachu asked, pulling at Ash's pant leg. He knew that such a random action would have annoyed Pikachu, but Ash figured it was their only shot for completing this.

Bending over, Ash grasped Pikachu within his hands as a few shocks of electricity struck him. He knew Pikachu didn't want to be held right now, especially since he knew where this was headed. Moving quickly, Ash tossed his best friend up into the air as Mayaka smirked at the scene.

"Sorry, Pikachu! But now that we're falling you need to spin your body around and gain momentum!" Ash shouted, Pikachu finally getting it now as he moved his body in a similar motion to their warm-ups. Approaching the brick, Pikachu motioned his tail towards the brick.

"Pika!" he shouted out, tail glowing white for a moment before it petered out. Ash watched as Pikachu's tail slammed against the brick, the entire area shaking for a moment from the impact as even Scyther stopped his training to look. Dust shot up from the impact, Ash and Mayaka coughing from it all before seeing the conclusion of it all.

"There. Ya did it. Now I'm outta here," Mayaka stated, the brick having broken in half (along with a decent crack in the floor that Ash hoped Surge wouldn't notice) from the impact. The young girl continued to walk away, but Ash paid no attention; he was too busy worried about his best friend possibly being hurt from the impact.

Moving forward, he was surprised to see Pikachu seemingly unharmed with the exception of a few scratches and heavy panting. It made Ash realize that all their work this week had actually paid off. That they had actually grown even further than they thought.

 _But still... Pikachu's tail wasn't glowing at the end. Something didn't go right,_ he thought to himself. Pikachu however didn't notice, the adrenaline running through his body as he walked forward only to finally collapse from everything.

Ash wasn't surprised to see it happen at all, in fact, he had been waiting for it in a sense ever since the collision occurred. Scooping Pikachu up into his arms, Ash turned away from the area and back down towards the hallway. They had figured out a way to at least break the brick evenly, now they just needed to control this new attack. Making their way towards the healing device, Ash wondered how the others were handling their own trainings.

* * *

"And so, by changing Ninetales' move set to include Sunny Day and Solar Beam over the likes of Confuse Ray and Energy Ball, it would allow you to not only give a stronger move, but also increase Flamethrower as well," an older man spoke, the top of his head shinning from the light atop him.

Ritchie looked around the small room, casting a glance out the window to see the large volcano of Cinnabar Island resting peacefully. To his side, he noticed that Kai hadn't even listened to a word their teacher had said, the boy surprised that Kai had even come here in the first place. He had heard the boy had received offers from even more prominent trainers than Blaine, the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island. The strange boy was instead starring off towards the rest of the island, his eyes barely cracked open as he seemed bored out of his mind.

"Uhh... Mr. Blaine, sir. I don't think Kai really cares for a lecture style of learning. Maybe if we went outside and practiced a little it would work best," Ritchie stated, his words getting the attention of the older man.

"I like Ninetales' move set as it is. There's no need to change anything," Kai stated, his eyes unwavering from the window. Ritchie watched as the older man put his marker down, fingers moving up to his moustache as he ran them through it.

"I understand, but by changing a few entries in it, your Pokémon will have an easier time in battle," Blaine countered, the young boy paying no thought to it. Ritchie looked around the room, his eyes making contact with one of the students Blaine had taken in from his own school.

Ritchie knew that Cinnabar University was different than other schools; it being mandatory that anyone who attends has to dual enroll in both their intended course of study along with the research course had been an interest to him when he first applied to schools. Though to be honest, he didn't think that someone of Blaine's standing would have invited him to learn under his tutelage.

"I didn't agree to come and waste my time at this stupid place to change a move set. I've got more important issues that need addressing," Kai stated, snapping the pencil on his desk. The two pieces fell onto the desk, rolling off it and onto the floor. " _You_ of all people should recognize that."

Ritchie could feel the tension rising in the room, his fellow classmate having finally broken his gaze away from the window only to stare at Blaine with a look that could kill. The young boy had no arguments about Kai's statement; he hadn't been cooperating at all during the week. Usually staying to himself during training sessions or having private conversations with Blaine late at night.

Luckily for all those in the room, the young girl sitting next to Ritchie spoke up before anything else could happen. Her voice drawing the attention of Kai, his piercing eyes now on her.

"A trainer must not only have a healthy body, but also a positive attitude to be the best they could possibly be. You've shown yourself to be a fantastic trainer, yet your mindset towards any sort of outside opinion is awful. Almost to the point where you shut everyone out," the girl (Ritchie remembering her name as Assunta) stated honestly. He didn't feel any anger in her voice, but rather disappointment in his classmate. "If you had no intention of learning _anything_ while here, why did you accept? Everyone else is here to learn; to become stronger and you've had no interest in taking advantage of it all."

"I have my reasons," Kai replied quietly, standing as he grabbed his backpack. Moving towards the door, he slid it open slowly only to pause. "I'm sorry for my disturbance."

The room grew silent for a moment, Kai walking out while Blaine let out a cough. Bringing the attention back to him, the elder spoke up with a nervous chuckle. "How about we take a break for lunch? We'll get into using the field as a counter after we've all had a nutritious meal."

Ritchie couldn't argue with the thought of food, his stomach rumbling as he thought of the delicious food that they had been given during the week. Though it didn't hurt that Blaine held the entire internship at Cinnabar University itself; the man having turned the old abandoned Pokémon Mansion into the school they were at today.

Grabbing his supplies, Ritchie shuffled his notebook and pencils into his backpack before standing. Making his way for the door, Ritchie took one look back as he saw Blaine with a look of anguish. No doubt it had to do with Kai. Knowing that it wasn't his place to talk, Ritchie continued on, making his way to the cafeteria located on the campus. Moving through the hallways, Ritchie found his way back to the exit from his current building (Blaine having explained it as the newest one on campus) and was outside.

 _It's hotter than usual today_ , Ritchie thought, the heat emitted from the volcano and the beating sun causing him to already sweat. Moving across the campus, he quickly came upon the cafeteria and entered; the place nearly deserted except for a few students currently eating. He recognized a few of them from his time here, while a couple of the others must have been students just returning from their own internships early.

Grabbing his food, Ritchie quickly walked to an open table and pulled out his notebook to review the lecture from before. Scooping a bit of rice into his mouth, the young boy chewed slowly as his eyes peered over the papers.

"By having Zippo learn Smokescreen as a coverage move, I'd be able to blind our opponents for a split second before they blow it away. But if I combine it with a move like Dig..." Ritchie trailed off, placing a bit of his grilled fish into his mouth. There had been a lot learned from this internship, his Pokémon having grown along with his knowledge of different combinations. Not only had Butterfree learned Quiver Dance and Silver Wind, but Zippo managed to evolve.

"Studying hard I see?" a voice Ritchie hadn't expected to appear asked. Looking up from his notes, the Pokémon Academy student saw Assunta sitting down at the same table as him. Though he didn't spend much time with any of his fellow interns he had battled with Assunta a few times when they were free; their last battle ending in him losing four to two, his newly captured Tentacool having a chance to finally battle.

Closing his notebook, Ritchie chuckled slightly before tapping his pencil against the table. "I'm just trying to figure out how to use the information to its best usage."

"At least one of you is learning something," Assunta replied. Taking a bite out of her meal, the girl wiped her face before sighing. "But your friend...he knows I wasn't tearing into him right? He seemed pretty upset."

"I wouldn't exactly call Kai my friend. Actually I don't think he has any friends unless you count his weird fixation for another student..." the young boy replied, a small shaking sensation running through the ground. They both passed it off as just a small activity from the volcano, continuing with their lunch. "But I doubt he took your words to heart. He isn't exactly someone who cares what's said about him."

"He's a different one," Blaine's voice echoed from across the cafeteria. The older man made his way over to their table, a small boxed lunch in his hands. "But sometimes being different is a good thing. Just look at this school for example; we make students enroll in two courses.

"Speaking of which...let's talk about the reason I extended an offer to you, Ritchie," Blaine continued, opening his box to show some rice and a sandwich. "I want you to come here as a student."

Ritchie wasn't sure if he heard right, but the shock from the possible statement caused his pencil to drop from his hand. Looking first at Blaine and then Assunta, the boy quickly realized he _had_ heard correctly.

"I see a young, prosperous student who isn't growing to his potential. Your use of planning strategies through move combinations and scientifically based moves isn't something built for Pokémon Academy. If you came here, you'd flourish under our tutelage and harness all your inert potential. And before you ask if this is 'morally right', just know that every school does this. I even picked up Assunta from another school."

"It's true," the young girl stated, taking a sip from her drink. Ritchie felt the area shake once more, this time the seismic activity being stronger as even Blaine noted it. "I was originally planning to enroll at Cerulean University but Blaine talked me into coming here. Even Celadon University tried to get me to transfer to their school next semester."

Ritchie remained silent, the boy unsure of just what to make of the entire situation. He had never felt _this_ wanted before, always having been someone who just went with the flow and faded into the background. But even he could tell that all his friends were surpassing him and he didn't want to be left behind; even Ash had shown to be moving past him with their respective showings from the Class Battle. While he was caught off guard by Thad, not only did Ash beat him but he also managed to tie with Mayaka. Two students Ritchie could easily say were stronger than both of them.

Amidst his thoughts, Ritchie nearly missed the older man placing a hand on his shoulder; the scientist telling him to take his time with the decision. Another moment of seismic activity pitched everyone forward however, this one placing everyone on alert as Blaine quickly ran to the window.

"Something isn't right..." he muttered, Ritchie and Assunta standing on either side of him. Off in the distance, the small group could see what appeared to be black smoke flowing out of the volcano; lava rolling down the sides as police were moving quickly to evacuate nearby citizens in an orderly fashion.

"Stay here! I'm going to check on the volcano and see if there's any way to slow down or even stop that lava!" Blaine shouted, moving out of the cafeteria and into the crowded streets. A flash of light erupted from his belt, the shape of an Arcanine appearing in Ritchie's eyesight before the mighty Fire-Type took off in a blitz.

"I'm not gonna sit back and do nothing either! Rhydon, let's try and set up a blockade to slow the lava down and divert it away from the city," Assunta stated confidently. Another flash of light filled Ritchie's eyesight, this time the large and ferocious Rhydon filling his view.

Jumping onto her partner, the Rock and Ground-type gave off a mighty roar before heading towards the volcano itself. Ritchie clinched his hands for a moment, unsure if he should get involved himself. Most of the other students had evacuated themselves, but Ritchie knew he couldn't just sit back and do nothing; not while there were people and Pokémon still out there. Grabbing ahold of his own pokeball, the young boy tossed it upwards.

"Happy, help Officer Jenny and the rest of the police force in evacuating the city. If you see anyone who might be hurt, go and find help!" Ritchie called out before swinging his backpack over his shoulder. With his eyes on the volcano, the young boy made his way towards the site; no doubt that something was going on there.

Running through the streets, Ritchie could hear the sound of footsteps all around him; the many citizens running off to the evacuation zone with slight panic. He had studied about the Cinnabar volcano previously, the boy remembering how the old, smaller town had been destroyed years ago by an eruption. The lava having made the island larger, and a better tourist attraction due to the larger space to open hotels and restaurants to go along with the beautiful beaches. Though, he hadn't observed any natural signs of a possible eruption during his stay with Blaine. In fact, today had been the only day that the volcano had any activity, a fact that made him wonder if the entire event had been set up.

Reaching the base of the volcano, Ritchie managed to make out Blaine scaling the mountain; the older man making it seem easy as Arcanine jumped further towards the top. Knowing that Blaine would most likely require assistance, Ritchie grabbed ahold of his hat and turned it around.

"Guess I'll have to get up there somehow...but how will I make it past the lava? I don't have a Pokémon that can cross it," Ritchie stated as he touched the base of the landmark. It was a little warm, but not too hot where he couldn't grip it. Taking a deep breath, the boy grabbed hold of the rocky surface and began his climb.

"Rock Throw!" a new voice called out. The sudden appearance of falling rocks causing the young boy to let go of his grip. Falling back onto the ground, Ritchie managed to avoid the rocks but his path up the volcano was now blocked.

"What do we have here? A little kid wanting to play hero!?" a second voice echoed out as Ritchie seemed to make out two people riding what seemed to be a metallic bird of sorts. The man in front smirked down at Ritchie, his blond hair flowing in the wind while his partner sat there quietly. Their outfits didn't seem anything too special; the only bit that stood out to Ritchie were the large red "R"s across their chests.

Lifting his sunglasses up the man in front tossed a pokeball down towards the young student, a flash of light revealing a Muk. "We have specific orders to let no one reach the summit. As stated by Kasai himself. Muk, Sludge Bomb!"

"Flamethrower!" a familiar voice declared. The lack of emotion behind the command made Ritchie know immediately who it had come from. A Ninetales leaping forward as flames shot out of the Fire-Type's mouth.

"Nine!" Ninetales shouted out as the flames collided with the incoming sludge from Muk. Smoke soon covered the area as Ritchie felt assured that between him and Kai, they would be able to handle these two creeps. However, it seemed like Kai had no intention of hanging around.

"Get out of here now; none of this concerns you. Besides, you're no match for either of them let alone one," Kai stated, Ritchie unable to see what was going on. All he could make out was the sound of Ninetales sprinting off to parts unknown, the smoke finally vanishing to show that he was alone once more.

"That brat will pay!" the blond man stated once more, his shaking body being grasped by his partner.

"Forget him. It was obviously that we weren't going to slow that one down. Not with the information Kasai handed us regarding his son. Let's turn our attention back to the mission; no one will scale this volcano. Steelex, Iron Tail!" the gray haired one stated, Ritchie unsure of how to take the calmness from their voice.

Either way, he had no time to dwell on it as the large Pokémon before him (now known as Steelix) smashed its shinning tail downwards. Diving to his left, the young boy felt his arm be scrapped up by the concrete. Grasping it for a moment, he was forced to move as another round of Sludge Bomb was launched.

"Sparky, use Thunderbolt! Zippo, Flamethrower!" he cried out through grit teeth. Grabbing the two capture devices with his partners in them, he opened them up as the attacks launched off.

"Pipichu!"

"Meleon!"

The two attacks launched forward as Sparky's Thunderbolt struck against the incoming globs of sludge. Exploding on contact, Ritchie could smell the stench from the explosion, momentarily choking on it. Zippo's Flamethrower cleared that problem up however, shooting right through the smoke and striking Muk. The attack seemed to do nothing, the target shrugging it off before regrouping with Steelix.

 _There's gotta be something we can do to get out of here. Maybe if I had just listened to Kai... No! I won't run from this. Ash wouldn't so neither will I!_ Ritchie thought to himself, the image of Ash standing before these two appearing in his mind. The two Pokémon opposite him gave no time to think, Muk shooting off more of its Sludge Bomb while Steelix rammed its tail down towards Ritchie.

Grabbing his partners, Ritchie rolled to the side as chunks of rock and concrete scattered about. Houses were damaged in the attack and Ritchie himself felt a little dizzy from the last dodge. Having hit his head on the ground, the young boy sat up, his two partners standing firmly before him. They looked almost like guards to him, promising to protect him until the end.

"The runt isn't worth our time, Hun. He's only managed to counter once and the damage was nothing. Let's finish it! Muk, Sludge Bomb!" the blond called out, excitement filling his voice.

"We shouldn't just rush in, Attila. Never underestimate an enemy no matter how weak they appear," Hun (or so Ritchie assumed) stated, forcing their partner to call off the attack. Ritchie breathed a sigh of relief for a moment before feeling the ground rumble. Looking across, he noticed that Steelix was now gone; most likely having tunneled under the ground.

"Gotta move fast," he moaned out, the ground erupting from underneath Sparky and Zippo as they flew into the air. The two Pokémon were defenseless while airborne, Attila taking advantage of it by having Muk launch a Sludge Bomb.

Landing with a thud, Ritchie flinched as he watched his partners stand back up. Looking around, he knew he had to come up with s _omething._ Anything that could help his losing battle here; even if just a distraction to give them an opening. That was when the shattered houses caught his eye; laying around the area were the remains of the wooden houses that were destroyed during the attack. The smell of gasoline entered his nostrils, Ritchie noticing the substance splattered against the ground as well. Taking advantage of this opportunity, he called his attack.

"Zippo, use Flamethrower on the ground! Sparky, hit that wreckage with a Thunderbolt!"

The two Pokémon moved into action, their attacks flying across the area while their opponents sat patiently. Luckily, neither Attila or Hun saw any danger from the attacks and allowed Ritchie's plan to continue.

The scattered wood and gasoline erupted into flames as Steelix and Muk were now enclosed by the deadly combination. Much to Ritchie's enjoyment, the two Pokémon were in the center of the flames making their movements impossible. He felt victorious, that there was no way to overcome such an entrapment; especially since Steelix couldn't even use Dig to escape since Muk would be caught in the pitfall created. Ritchie felt confident that the two were now useless in this battle. He had finally won.

"Sandstorm," Hun's voice called out, Ritchie feeling a chill run down his spine before sand erupted from Steelix's body. Ritchie felt his face battered by the coarse sand, coughing a bit as Zippo and Sparky struggled to hold their ground. Soon, the fire surrounding his opposition subsided, the duo open for an attack as Muk appeared before Sparky.

"Poison Jab!" Attila commanded, the Poison-Type remaining silent as it slammed a fist into Sparky; the Electric-Type rolling across the ground. Muk was on the move again, but Zippo intercepted it, launching it backwards with a Flamethrower attack.

"The little punk thinks he can actually take us. With his skills, he couldn't battle his way out of a paper bag!" Attila stated confidently, laughing at the young boy.

Grabbing at his arm, Ritchie felt pain run all through it. As much as he hated to admit it, those two were on a much higher level than he was. Both Sparky and Zippo were doing everything they could, and at best, they had just finally inflicted some damage only for it to lead to nothing. Muk seemed to be the worst off out of the two but even it wasn't breathing heavily.

A smash occurred before Ritchie, the boy having momentarily forgotten about Steelix as it appeared before Zippo. Swinging its tail around, the Steel and Ground-Type struck Zippo right into Ritchie; the boy crying in pain from the impact. His body continued to roll backwards until it stopped next to Sparky, the Electric Mouse Pokémon beginning to stir once more.

 _We gotta get away somehow..._ Ritchie thought to himself, his head throbbing and his arm killing him. His thoughts were all jumbled around, the only coherent one being to get away from here. Forcing himself to stand, Ritchie's final pokeball dropped to the ground, Tentacool emerging from it along with a plan for Ritchie.

"Electricity, plus fire, plus water..." he muttered before looking at his three Pokémon. Sparky was now standing, cheeks filled with electricity while Zippo was just getting up. He was asking for a lot, but at this point he needed them to pull through. "Everyone, this is our final attack... I know we've been through a lot, but please push through for this last one! Sparky, Aqua, combine your Thunderbolt and Water Gun attacks! And Zippo, add in a Flamethrower. Once they're launched...we're getting out of here."

Panting, Ritchie watched on as his three partners followed his command; Sparky's Thunderbolt merging perfectly with Aqua's Water Gun. But the key piece didn't occur until Zippo's Flamethrower struck. Upon impact, an explosion occurred throughout the area, a cloud of dust shooting out as bits of concrete flew across the site. Moving quickly, Ritchie recalled his three Pokémon into their respective capture devices before booking it away from his current location; finding a still standing building, the boy chose to take refuge in there for the time being.

"The punk faked us out! I was hoping we'd get to see something worth fighting against for once, but he just ran away!" Attila's voice rang out. Ritchie knew he wasn't too far away from the scene of the explosion, but it was the best he could do in the small amount of time he had. Keeping his breathing soft, he listened as footsteps moved around the area; no doubt those two were looking for him.

"He's smarter than he looks," Hun replied, the person's voice sounding too close for Ritchie's comfort. Taking a quick peek out a nearby window, the young student could make out their bodies not too far from him. "The water and electricity blasts created two gases, hydrogen and oxygen. And when those gases came into contact with that Charmeleon's fire, they exploded. He never had any intentions of fighting once we stopped his fire.

"Though he couldn't have gotten too far from us. The size of the blast wasn't large enough for him to run a serious distance. At most he made it to the end of these shops."

Moving slightly, Ritchie bumped his injured arm against part of the building causing him to cry out for a second. Immediately regretting it, the young boy heard footsteps coming in his direction as both Attila and Hun had most likely found him. The footsteps paused for a moment, am explosion soon filling the silence as a new voice called out.

"So, you're picking on younger children. Does it make you feel strong? How about you face someone like me now?" a female voice asked. Ritchie peering out the window one more time to see a hole in the cement as water sat calmly in it. Standing opposite his two pursuers was a young woman who looked almost like Leaf and a Blastoise.

"You've finally revealed yourself... Legendary trainer of Pallet: Green. We've been tasked with keeping you away from the volcano and we'll make sure the mission is a success," Hun stated, Ritchie wanting to get a better view of the action. Moving slowly, he made his way around the building only to be stopped by someone who looked just like the woman on the other side.

"Stay out of sight. And no matter what happens, don't get involved," she whispered before taking a piece of clothe. Wrapping it around Ritchie's arm, she quickly made a splint before walking stealthily away, back towards the direction Ritchie had come from.

Making his way into an area he couldn't be seen from, the young boy pulled a pair of binoculars out of his bag. He wasn't missing this, especially after how they trounced him earlier.

"Screw the mission, I'm just glad we get to face an actual challenge," Attila stated, cracking his knuckles. Ritchie noticed that the metallic bird from before was now before its trainer instead of being rid on. It also seemed like Muk had been recalled for the time being; the Poison-Type not being seen nearby at all.

"Be careful of what you wish for. I might not be as strong as Red or Blue, but I'm plenty dangerous," the woman known as Green stated, her eyes narrowing for a moment before swinging her arm forward.

"Hydro Cannon, Blasty!"

"Blastoise!" the Water-Type shouted out, jets of liquid being propelled from his cannons. Attila and Hun jumped backwards from the blast, the metallic bird likewise avoiding it while Steelix toppled over from the impact. It wasn't down for long though, getting right back up and swinging an Iron Tail down onto Blasty.

The Water-Type couldn't move due to the usage of his previous attack, instead catching the tail with his two hands and tossing it backwards.

"Now, Skarmory, Wing Attack!"

"Sandstorm, Steelix, cloud that Blastoise's vision!"

A twister of sand erupted over the area, Ritchie struggling to watch as the metallic bird (having heard it be called a Skarmory) dove right at Blasty. With glowing wings, it maneuvered through the storm easily, hitting the back of Blasty's shell with precision. The Water-Type cried out for a moment, pulling himself into his shell as Green called for a Hydro Pump.

Ritchie was confused by the need of two similar moves, but the usage of Hydro Pump cleared his mind up. Shooting the liquid out of all five holes in the shell, Blasty begun to spin like a top; the liquid putting a stop to the Sandstorm and allowing Blasty to reappear from his shell and catch Skarmory coming for him again.

Tossing the Steel and Flying-Type backwards, Blasty was quickly pelted by a barrage of stones and what seemed to be a Razor Wind from the tossed Skarmory. Ritchie wondered how he could take two attacks on at once, but when the smoke cleared, Blasty was still standing. The Water-Type having withdrawn into his shell for protection.

"Impossible, she's been able to avoid taking major damage throughout this entire skirmish," Hun muttered, immediately calling for Steelix to use Dig. The Iron Snake Pokémon vanished once more, creating another tunnel for itself.

"This is what I live for! The thrill of a battle like this one! Skarmory, Brave Bird!" Attila responded. Ritchie noticed that Green had no time to counter as the ground below her erupted open. Jumping backwards, the older woman avoided the attack, but Blasty was smashed in the face by Skarmory's body.

Stumbling backwards, Blasty regained his balance as Green moved to join by his. Ritchie noticing what seemed to be a small bit of pink goo under her shoe as she moved along though he merely brushed it aside as Skarmory and Steelix went in for another blow.

"Another Brave Bird! Let's wreck them!" Attila howled out as his partner burst into blue flames. Circling around, the Steel and Flying-Type dove right for Blasty again, but this time they were ready. Rolling to his side, Blasty avoided the attack, Green staying right by his side as Steelix used Sandstorm once again.

"She's pretty good. Even with it being two against one, she's handling it pretty well...better than I did," Ritchie trailed off, Blasty removing the storm once more with another rain shower. The use of Sandstorm was an odd one to Ritchie, the boy knowing that Green could dispose of it...and yet they had used it again.

A sudden cry pierced his ears, Ritchie covering them as even Blasty dropped to a knee from it. Looking around, the young student realized that Skarmory was using Screech to lower his defense. It worked perfectly, Skarmory quickly swooping in and knocking Blasty away from his trainer.

"Come on, miss, you've gotta win!" Ritchie found himself calling out softly. She had been doing so well up to this moment that he couldn't watch her lose now. Knowing not to jump in, he watched her apparently struggle to move; the boy extremely nervous for her. Despite how much she tried to move, her body was going towards Blasty.

"What gives? Why can't I move my legs!?" she called out, Attila's cocky laugh being the first response. The man quickly snapped his fingers, his Muk appearing from nowhere, growing as it was quickly revealed it was holding her legs in place.

"Minimize is such a boring technique, but Kasai said it was necessary to deal with you...so against my better judgement I went with it. Muk was on the field the entire time; we just needed to get him close to you without you noticing," the blond stated before letting a whistle escape through his teeth. Skarmory responded to the noise, flying next to his trainer.

"That second Sandstorm. The entire purpose was to get Muk in close while I focused on the storm," Green called out, Hun having her Steelix move closer to her. Its tail was shinning like usual, Ritchie afraid of where this was heading. Knowing not to move, the young boy closed his eyes, unable to watch until he heard a strange noise come from the area.

"Ditto!" the woman cried out, the Iron Tail having gone right through her...or rather her body had seemed to create an opening for the attack, her stomach now an open circle before her body twisted and morphed into a pink goo.

Ritchie immediately realized what had occurred here, but before either Attila or Hun could realize the truth they were attacked. Springing out of the house Ritchie had met her in, the true Green attacked; Blasty striking Steelix directly with a Hydro Cannon at point blank. The two streams struck Steelix as the Iron Snake Pokémon flew backwards, coming to a skidding stop before Hun.

"You played us for fools," Hun stated as the trainer recalled Steelix into its pokeball. Attila likewise recalled Muk, the Poison-Type most likely having finished its own duties.

"Shouldn't be much of a surprise," Green replied, flicking her hair behind the back of her head before winking at them. "I was a great thief back in the day. If you really wanted to stop me, then perhaps you should have done your homework; there's no reason to believe I didn't train my Pokémon to not handle situations like this.

"Ditty, you were magnificent today. Rest up," she finished saying, recalling the Normal-Type into its pokeball. Ritchie had to admit, the way she trained Ditty to be synced perfectly with her voice was outstanding. There had to have been hundreds of hours put into the training to get such a skill down. Not to mention how it was able to transform into her perfectly with only the soles of her shoes being the pink color of its species.

An explosion erupted in the background, Ritchie's eyes shooting right over there to see what appeared to be a helicopter of sorts lowering itself atop the volcano. He wasn't the only one attracted to it, both Attila and Hun smirking at the sight of a man hanging from a rope ladder. Green however seemed to be worried from the look of her, Ritchie unsure of just what was happening, but a strange cage attached to the helicopter had to mean it wasn't anything good.

"It's your lucky day today; you get to live," Attila stated to the older woman as he mounted his Skarmory. Hun was right behind him, getting onto the Steel and Flying-Type as it slowly raised itself into the air. "You may have fooled us today, but we got the last laugh. Next time things won't end so well for you."

Green quickly called for a Hydro Pump, but the metallic bird was faster as it flew away from the area and after the helicopter. Both Green and Blastoise dropped to the ground in frustration, Ritchie making his way over to her. After everything she went through, there was no way she wasn't exhausted he figured.

 _Actually...she wasn't even the one out there. It was her Ditto..._ he quickly remembered as he got over to her. Extending a hand down to her, Ritchie used his good arm to help her up onto her feet. "Is everything alright, miss?"

"No. Everything that could have gone wrong did. I've got to find Blaine and fast."

* * *

 **It's been a while, huh? Sorry about that and I'm hoping to keep things a little more consistent. Hopefully the next upload won't take a while.**

 **Anyways, some things are happening with Ash and Pikachu and just what happened with his tail? What attack did he actually use if his tail stopped glowing?**

 **As for Ritchie...the poor boy can never catch a break it seems. Not only was he beaten easily by Thad, but here he not only was no match against Attila and Hun, but even Kai told him he was no match for even one of them. He's really hit rock bottom.**

 **Thank you to everyone that supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve.**


	20. Showdown

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, we joined Ritchie on Cinnabar Island be beaten badly before being saved. This chapter starts a little before the previous one ended. Hopefully it isn't too confusing.**

 **Ch 20: Showdown**

* * *

 _It's him. I know it,_ Kai thought to himself as Ninetales sprinted down the street. Most of the city was now deserted, the last few citizens making their way to the evacuation zone. Kai had been told by one of the officers on duty to report to it, but the young boy knew he couldn't just sit back; not when this would be his best chance to confront his father for the first time in what felt like forever. Making his way close to the volcano now, he could make out what looked to be that boy from his school. Rick was his name Kai believed, but it wasn't important enough to truly remember it. Not like some students he had encountered at Pokémon Academy.

Yet, he seemed to be in trouble. Facing off against two stronger trainers who must have had ties with his father, Kai struck fast. "Flamethrower!" he commanded, a few blobs of sludge being shot off by the opposing Muk.

"Nine!" Ninetales shouted out, Kai noting how the sudden attack caught everyone off guard. He was glad for that, it would allow him a chance to get by them and continue his ascent up the volcano. Flames quickly erupted from his partner's mouth, colliding with the incoming attack before exploding; smoke covering the area and providing the perfect coverage for him.

Yet, he had a feeling to at least warn Rick to get out of there. He had seen the kid battle earlier in the school year and based on what he saw, Kai felt he would have no chance at beating them. Maybe if he stayed and helped they would have been able to take them on, but he had no intentions of stopping here. ""Get out of here now; none of this concerns you. Besides, you're no match for either of them let alone one!"

His voice echoed out across the smoke, the young student knowing that his message got across signaled with a light tap for Ninetales to move faster. They had to get past these two goons before the smoke cleared; there was a reason they were keeping people away from the volcano. And if Blaine had already made his way here, there would need to be something he wanted to see as well. Otherwise the Gym Leader would have helped evacuate the citizens.

"That brat will pay!"

"Forget him. It was obviously that we weren't going to slow that one down. Not with the information Kasai handed us regarding his son. Let's turn our attention back to the mission; no one will scale this volcano. Steelex, Iron Tail!"

The voices of those two thugs reached Kai's ears, the name of his father proving to him that the man in question was involved in some form. Leaping up the ledges, Ninetales was making amazing strides, something that Kai made sure to praise the Fire-Type for as they felt the volcano shake for a moment. A light explosion seemed to go off up above them, some bits of fire landing against the structure as Ninetales made sure to avoid them. Making one final leap, Ninetales landed on the outer circle of the volcano's opening; the heat causing Kai to sweat as he noticed both Blaine and his own father talking calmly. Yet the tension in the air told the student this wasn't an ordinary conversation.

"I should have realized you would stoop low enough to work for criminals. As your former teacher, I take full responsibility for not stopping you when the chance first arose," Blaine stated calmly, a Pokémon Kai recognized as a Magmar standing beside him. Standing on the opposite side of the volcano was none other than his father, accompanied by what looked to be an orange turtle of sorts. Kai had never seen such a creature, yet with all the smoke flowing out of its shell and nostrils, it seemed like a perfect fit on the volcano.

"If you hadn't left me when I was just coming upon our greatest scientific discovery..." Kasai began to say, Blaine immediately cutting him off with anger in his voice.

"We are men of science, Kasai! Not Gods! Your experiments at the end were out of good nature; even out of grief. But by the end I couldn't sit back as a human with morals and have a hand in it. I pulled the funding from your projects and yet you joined up with Team Rocket to keep them going. You're not the student I remember, he died years ago along with his family; and I'll be sure to do what I couldn't back then: stopping you for certain!"

Silence fell over the two men, Kai completely shocked by the words spoken by Blaine, the man's lab coat blowing in the wind as he adjusted his glasses. Kasai broke the silence first, calling for an Inferno. The smoke caught ablaze before shifting to the strange Fire-Type's mouth; the powerful blast shooting off for Blaine.

The scientist reacted quickly, commanding his Magmar to block it with Fire Blast as the two attacks engulfed one another. Morphing together, the combined might from the fires exploded outwards. The volcano shaking from the slight explosion. Blaine seemed disturbed by any action atop the volcano while Kai noticed his father smirking with glee. Lava began to bubble beneath the opening, Kai wiping some sweat away from his eyes.

"Ninetales, use those stones to get close and use Dark Pulse!" Kai commanded, swinging his arm outwards. Ninetales obeyed the command, leaping across each of the tiny pillars centered in the volcano.

"Stay back, Kai! You mustn't disturb the volcano!" Blaine shouted out, his voice being ignored. Sighing, the older man pointed a finger forward, Magmar joining in on the fray.

"Amnesia, Torkoal," Kasai called out, the strange Pokémon looking dazed as it released an enormous amount of smoke from its shell. Ninetales fired off the Dark Pulse, Magmar joining in with its own Flamethrower only for the blasts to be softened by the thick smoke.

"Honestly, Kai, I've raised you better than this. A simple greeting is how you start any conversation. Guess we'll have to teach you a lesson! Torkoal, Eruption!"

"Koal!" the Fire-Type shouted in response. Its shell immediately glowed a deep shade of red, the smoke no longer blowing outwards. Soon, the entire area began to shake, Ninetales losing its footing before collecting itself.

Letting out another cry, Torkoal fired off a jet of flames straight at Ninetales. The Fox Pokémon had nowhere to run, having been stranded out in the center of the volcano it prepared itself for the attack.

"Intercept, Magmar!" Blaine ordered, the Spitfire Pokémon jumping from his own stone pillar to Ninetales' position. Landing before it, the Fire-Type opened its arms and took the full force head on; Ninetales making its way back to Kai in the process of it all. An explosion soon occurred, Magmar being thrown off the pillar and down into the volcano.

"Flamethrower to redirect your body. Once you've found your bearings, stick to the side and climb back up here!" Blaine stated, the Fire-Type shooting off a stream of flames. Righting itself, Magmar slammed its hands and feet into one of the pillars, the stone flaking off until Magmar stopped descending.

"Magmar..." it replied, seemingly unaffected by the heat. Instead, what sounded like a rumbling noise to Kai attracted its attention. A slight look of worry appearing on its face.

"It appears that my research proved correct. Dwelling inside this volcano is a beast you can't possibly control. Torkoal, knock Magmar into the volcano with Inferno!" Kasai shouted out, laughing slightly as his lab coat waved in the wind.

"No you won't! Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Kai retaliated, Ninetales jumping into the air to launch the attack off. Streams of fire erupted from its maw, shooting across the volcano' surface and ramming into Torkoal; the Coal Pokémon being knocked onto its side by the sudden blast. "You fail to notice that Inferno, while powerful, takes longer to launch than a Flamethrower. Your Pokémon has to raise its internal temperature to a high enough degree and then shoot it off. It leaves a quick opening for me."

The Inferno didn't stop though, Torkoal launching it right into the side of the volcano. Chunks of rock broke off, falling below into the lava as the structure once more rumbled. Magmar moved quickly, climbing up the stone pillar to reach the top before jumping back to Blaine's side. Kasai merely laughed through all of it.

"Naïve, Kai...you never were the best at reading into anything. A failure on my end I suppose," Kasai started to say, tapping a finger against his temple. "Think of it like this; why would _I_ have moves that take a while to launch off if I wanted to avoid being struck? My target was never that fool and his partner but rather the innards of this very volcano. So even _if_ you could strike me, it wouldn't make a difference to my plans. But while we wait for it all to end, let's play

"Torkoal, Eruption!"

"Shield us, Magmar!" Blaine shouted out, the duo running to Kai. The Fire-Type didn't launch off any attacks, rather it closed its eyes before a large wall of lava appeared before them.

Torkoal's blast smashed into the lava wall, Magmar's eyes now open and glowing blue before slamming the entire attack down into the volcano. After trying to keep the volcano from being disturbed, Blaine didn't seem to worry about it now much to Kai's confusion. The blue glow disappeared, Magmar breathing heavily as a barrage of stones flew at them now.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Thunder Punch!"

The two Pokemon went right into action, both destroying the rocks with ease as the volcano rumbled once more. Kai was now looking around, hoping for a chance to break through when stones suddenly erupted from the ground. Ninetales went flying backwards, the Fire-Type nearly falling off the edge if not for Magmar quickly stopping it with its foot. In that moment however, Magmar took a jagged stone to the face, knocking itself backwards.

"Stone Edge is such a handy move. Being versatile enough to be a long-range projectile or a close quarters surprise attack. Nor is the fact it can be used to shield oneself a forgetful aspect. A move I made sure this one knew. A shame the original couldn't quite master it in the way I desired," Kasai stated sadistically. Ninetales fired off another Flamethrower, the attack merging with Magmar's Flamethrower but it was quickly engulfed by another cloud of smoke.

Another set of stones erupted from the ground, the duo able to dodge this time only for Blaine to be struck with a stray rock. The impact knocked him backwards towards Kai, glasses falling over the edge of the volcano. Standing up, the man looked over at Kasai with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't..."

"But I did. Torkoal here is the perfect genetically engineered Pokémon. I told you back then that my project would change Pokémon for the better. This one is superior to the original in every way imaginable. Don't tell me you're against cloning? Especially since you were all for it when we were trying to replicate Mew," the crazed scientist stated, Torkoal's shell glowing once more as Kai and Ninetales vanished amidst the explosion.

 _Let me distract him while you go around the outer rim of the volcano. Only move when he attacks though, otherwise he might notice,_ Blaine's words echoed through Kai's head. It had happened so quickly, one moment Blaine had purposefully allowed a part of the Stone Edge to hit him, the next he was telling Kai to move closer to his father.

"There's a difference between taking an eyelash of a legend and a few of my cells to try and recreate what is believed to be the ancestor to all Pokémon and what you slowly turned into. You're not healthy, we can still get you help. I know the Kasai I taught is still in there. He didn't completely die in that accident," Blaine continued on, Kai wondering just what his father had been hiding from him. He knew the man was a psychopath, but what exactly pushed him down this path?

"Shut up!" Kasai snapped, Torkoal shooting off another round of Stone Edge. Only this time the rocks appeared before Kai, knocking him backwards and cutting his route off. Gritting his teeth, the young boy realized that Kasai was just playing with them at this point; he had known about their plan. "Don't tell me about getting help, Blaine! You bare just as much responsibility for this as I do! You kept everything a secret from the League, even when they questioned you. And in the end, you missed out on my ultimate creation."

"Ultimate creation? But I thought..." Blaine started to say, eyes darting towards Kai only to shoot back to Kasai. "What else have you been working on!?

"Let's just say that I was able to recreate the data from our failed experiment and finish what you couldn't. It's sleeping; just waiting to be revealed to the entire world," Kasai finished, commanding Torkoal to use Inferno once more. The Fire-Type launched a weaker, yet faster version and sprayed it out across the entire surface of the volcano. Magmar and Ninetales blocked their trainers from feeling the attack, yet it took a major toll on the latter. Ninetales dropping to its stomach from its injuries.

The volcano began to shake, the lava rising as Blaine shook with what must have been fear. "Quick, Kai! We must end this! Magmar, get right in front of Torkoal and use Fire Blast!"

"Amnesia!"

Kai was quicker though, pointing his finger forward, he was able to get Ninetales to look at Magmar's back. "We might be down...but we're not out. Ninetales may be unable to stand, but we'll give you a boost! Flamethrower!"

"Nine..." Ninetales moaned out, its usual Flamethrower weaker than before. Slamming into Magmar's back, the Fire-Type was propelled forward onto a stone pillar thanks to the added momentum as the Fire Blast was launched off. Thinking quickly, Magmar absorbed the strength left in Ninetales' Flamethrower and quickly pushed it into one of its own, launching it into his Fire Blast.

The attack grew in size from the added fire power, Torkoal unable to produce enough smoke to counter it in time. Colliding with the Coal Pokémon, the attack exploded outwards as Kai felt himself thrown backwards. Grabbing onto the edge of the volcano, he quickly pulled himself upwards to see all three Pokémon down for the count.

Kai sighed out for a moment, only for the entire volcano to erupt much to his shock and horror. Recalling Ninetales into its pokeball, Kai watched on as the lava never seemed to hurt him. In fact, he didn't even feel any heat coming from it if he were honest.

 _Am I dead?_ he thought to himself for a moment, the look of pure joy on his father's face saying otherwise. The lava and flames soon dispersed, all of it flowing into the sky where it was absorbed by a strange creature.

"We've failed..." Blaine muttered out, his own body unable to move as he lay atop the volcano' surface. Kai felt his entire body drained as well, but something was calling him to stand. Doing so, he could only watch as a strange helicopter appeared from the distance.

"To think you would try and hide such a Pokémon in your Gym. Blaine, you're losing it in your old age. Did you honestly think you could protect Moltres like this?" Kasai asked, pushing a button on a remote. A laser fired out of the helicopter, Moltres being shot by it and changing color. It seemed to be turning almost bronze...as if it were a trophy.

"It's a special technology used by a well-known figure in the criminal underworld. But nothing that a little money and reverse engineering can't recreate. Sure, getting such prominent tech from the world's greatest Pokémon Hunter wasn't cheap...but it was sure worth it."

"I... I won't let you do this!" Kai muttered out. Taking a step forward, the young boy collapsed, unable to reach his father in time.

"Poor mistaken boy," the crazed scientist began to say, pressing a second button that seemingly lowered a cage down around the now captured Moltres. "You have no idea of what I'm capable of. You're nowhere close to Blaine's level let alone mine. But, when you someday come to me... I'll be more than willing to destroy one of my mistakes."

Grabbing ahold of the cage, Kasai pressed the button a second time, the cage being pulled up into the helicopter while the aerial craft made its exit. Kai could only punch at the ground in his frustration; he had let his father get away without delivering what he deserved.

"Damn it!" he shouted out, his hand pulsing with pain as he continued on punching the ground.

"Kai... Don't blame yourself for this. I am fully responsible for Moltres' capture. Though bigger concerns are raised now, ones I must address to Green. She's a trainer who has been helping protect Moltres for almost seven years now. No doubt she was caught in all of this," Blaine stated, a cough escaping from his mouth. Pushing himself up, the young boy looked at the scientist laying on the ground.

"I knew you had met my father before. I remembered you from somewhere...but I'm not sure. Please, tell me where my father is heading so I can pay him back. Tell me what you know of him."

Blaine didn't respond, merely keeping his eyesight away from Kai. The young boy was reaching his limit, tears forming in the corner of his eyes before finally giving in. "Please; I'm begging you!"

"He isn't the student I know..." Blaine responded, coughing once more before forcing himself into a sitting position. Dusting himself off, the man looked at Kai with what the boy thought was sadness. "Kasai was once one of my greatest students. A man I thought I could pass my knowledge onto to help this world when the time came for me to take my last breath. After I had taught him everything I knew...he vanished for a few years; I don't remember how long, but enough to start a family and his own research lab.

"After not hearing from him, he contacted me for help on a project he had just started research on. One that I had thought was only but a crazy dream of mine: clone the Mythical Pokémon Mew. The believed ancestor of all Pokémon," Blaine stated, nodding to Magmar as the Spitfire Pokémon descended down into the volcano. "He had been contacted by some group, we didn't know who or what they wanted other than they would provide the needed DNA of Mew and about thirty percent of the needed funding. I was to provide sixty and your father would give the remaining ten.

"Yet, we found that the eyelash they had found was actually damaged from the expedition they found it on and made it nearly unusable...until I offered to use my cells to help the process. What resulted was a failed experiment that caused the entire lab to be destroyed and the blast killing everyone but myself and your father," he explained. Pausing a moment to look away from Kai and up to the sky. "But, Kasai was never the same; taking what small bits of DNA he had of those who perished and trying to recreate them. All of the trials failed to which he tried merging the DNA with others. He hoped to create the ultimate person, yet he had no right to play God. I pulled the funding immediately and offered to get him help. He refused and I hadn't seen him after that day until now. I don't know what he's up to, working with Team Rocket and all that...but if it involves Moltres then it must also involve the other two as well."

A noise soon entered their ears, the sight of an inflated Jigglypuff rising over the other side of the volcano making Kai wonder if he were hallucinating at all. Maybe he had been hit harder than he realized. Though it seemed like an ordinary event for Blaine, the scientist standing up as he waved to it. An older woman soon jumped down next to them, the Jigglypuff being recalled into its pokeball.

"I'm too late..." the woman stated, Blaine looking down at the ground. "Whoever sent them had it all planned out from the beginning though; they had grunts on the side of the island I was staying in not to mention some goons standing watch at the base of the volcano."

"That's what I was worried you would say. I knew they had someone stationed at the base of the volcano cause I blew by them on Arcanine, but to have grunts here as well... I'd hate to say it without any proof, but there might be a traitor amidst us at the League. I'm heading up to the Indigo Plateau in the morning. Mind joining me, Green? Your information will be valuable," Blaine finished speaking, the older man making his way to the side of the volcano. Pressing on a pokeball, an Arcanine emerged, ready to bring them back down.

"What will happen with myself and that other guy? We weren't finished with that thing we're supposed to do," Kai suddenly stated, Blaine merely rising an eyebrow at the boy before chuckling.

"Please. As if you were even here for an internship. And besides, after this the League is probably ending all of them immediately. There's no reason to put you all in any possible harm. For now, let's regroup at the Pokémon Center in the evacuation zone. Everyone must be worried," Blaine stated, Arcanine picking up its pace. Kai felt the cool breeze whip across his face, his eyes slowly closing before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Gary's eyes snapped open, the boy unable to relax despite doing exactly what he had been told. Looking at the man across from him, he sighed out in annoyance. Catching his attention, Gary threw his hands behind his head and laid back on the grass. "Most of this week has been nothing but this meditation junk. Tomorrow is the last day and we haven't gotten to anything good yet."

"Meditation is the perfect remedy for your issues. A trainer must be synced mentally with their Pokémon in a battle, something you are not. Your focus is not on what's before you, but rather what's still to come," the man stated as he stood up. The wind started to pick up slightly, his scarf blowing in the wind behind him. Off in the distance, Gary watched as citizens in Fuchsia City continued their everyday lives. "I agreed to take you under my tutelage as a favor to a friend. Yet you've refused to learn anything I've taught you."

"All you've taught me is meditation and having me do stuff alongside my Pokémon; neither of which will make me strong enough to beat those in my way. I only agreed to come here cause you're a top ten trainer in Kanto, but it's only been a mistake," Gary replied, a sudden cough from the person sitting next to him startling the Pallet Town native.

"Maybe it isn't the teacher that's the problem. Your mindset on all of this is awful, maybe if you put as much effort as Ash did for his own internship you'd be growing as well," Janine stated, a look of frustration apparent on her face. Gary merely rolled his eyes at the comment; as if Ashy-boy was actually growing stronger. The guy can only win through dumb luck.

"Geez, all you do is talk about him. What are you, his girlfriend or something?" Gary asked, the suddenness of the question causing Janine to cough out of embarrassment. Sitting up, the young boy smirked only to receive a death glare from Janine.

"Don't say stupid things like that!" she shouted out, Gary merely chuckling from her response.

"You never denied it," he replied before standing up. Looking around the area, he let the fresh breeze roll over his body, a light ocean scent infused with it as the sound of ocean waves weren't too far away. Up to this point, his internship had not turned out as he expected. What was supposed to be battle strategies and combinations instead became meditation and running errands.

 _It doesn't make sense. I've got so many voices telling me different things, yet the loudest one is my own; telling me that I have to be the best. I have to beat him no matter what cause I'm going to be the best. No one can stop me...and yet that's been my downfall twice already,_ he thought to himself a moment, looking over to see Koga and Janine having pulled their meals out. It was early for dinner, yet the Gym Leader must have figured now was the perfect time to take a break. Sighing, Gary tossed his backpack over towards a tree before sitting next to it.

Pulling out his boxed lunch, he slowly picked at the food he packed for the day. None of it interesting him as his frustration continued to rise. Seeing Janine and Koga having a fun time, Gary let out a deep sigh before shutting his eyes. Maybe he _should_ give that meditation junk a fair chance. Closing off all outside distractions, Gary began to slow his breathing, picturing a battle before him as Wartortle stood by his side. The imaginary battle seemingly went well for Gary, the young student keeping calm through the breathing exercises he learned; not to mention him and Wartortle being able to work in tandem together for the first true time.

And yet, Gary didn't feel any joy from it. As if there was someone mocking him the entire time, telling him he would never be good enough; that he would only be known as the grandson of Professor Oak and the son of the former League Champion of Kanto. He never did understand why his father tossed away the title of Champion, it made no sense to give up such a powerful role. Not to mention how shortly after stepping down he vanished off the face of the earth.

 _Something is off though...it's way too quiet at this time of the day. We've come to this same location the entire week and there's usually wild Pokémon running around,_ he continued to think, the sound of something in the bushes making him jump from his position. A bolt of electricity shocked his previous position, Gary's hand moving right for his pokeballs as Koga appeared before him. Janine likewise moved close to them, the two students being kept back by their teacher.

"Vantula..." the creature stated as a spider-like beast emerged from the bushes. The thing looked similar to a creature he had read about in his grandad's books before. A Galvantula he believed was its name, though they were supposed to only be common in Unova. There was no way it was wild.

Before Gary could say anything, a purple smoke covered the entire area as a woman's light laughter broke the silence. "I shouldn't be surprised that a student of Koga the ninja is quick on his feet. Your sense of hearing was outstanding to know something was headed your way."

Gary couldn't make anything out due to the smoke, the only distinguishable thing being a sudden popping sound as Koga made a throwing motion. A small burst of light emerged from what had to be a pokeball while the ninja called for the smoke to be removed. As visibility was quickly restored, the small group were surprised to see a young woman hanging lazily from a tree; a bubble being blown by her only for it to pop.

"You're the assailant? State your business and be on your way!?" Koga demanded, a Crobat landing on his shoulder. Gary was surprised to see how seriously the man had become in comparison to his leisurely teachings throughout the week. Though the young student knew not to mess with him, not with that look in his eyes.

"Assailant isn't the term I'd use. Rather a seeker of information. I don't have a better title, so that works even if it's a little long. So why not get to business then, Koga of the Fuchsia clan? Why isn't he at the Seafoam Islands? Records state he should still be there, or has there been a change?" she asked, tightening her grip around the tree branch with her legs. Letting her arms fall free, she hung upside down, swinging from the branch without any worry. Gary noted two strange creatures by her side though, one a blue looking Pikachu and the other a red looking Pikachu, both of which were sparking with electricity yet had no intent to attack.

"I have no understanding of the question. Please leave these grounds, as they are sacred to the Fuchsia clan. Though my daughter and I are the last to follow our old traditions, this land is special towards our traditions. Leave peacefully or I'll have to use force," Koga replied, Gary wondering where this was headed. For all Koga talked about keeping calm both mentally and physically, the man was giving himself away; his body language obviously signaling that something was wrong.

"Don't even try and act like your clan are better than us. Not since your ancestors expelled my family years ago. Ninja art! Electric bomb style!" the girl shouted, spinning her body atop the branch. Crouching low, the girl pointed a finger forward as Galvantula's body sparked with electricity. Jolts were quickly shot out, exploding on contact with the ground as the explosions knocked them around.

"She must have placed bombs around the entire grounds before we arrived!" Janine shouted out, nearly falling over from the explosions. Their group didn't dare to move, for they were unsure of just where the bombs might be located. The last thing they would want to do is set another off and possibly hurt themselves.

"T-They aren't bombs!" Gary shouted out over another explosion. Galvantula's attack continued on, multiple strands of electricity frying up the grass until hitting a spot with the hidden traps. Grabbing a pokeball, Gary opened it to reveal his Growlithe. "The only kind of bomb that would explode like this upon contact is a land mind, and I doubt we would have missed all of them on the way up. So, she must have planted some sort of Pokémon under the ground while we were distracted."

"And when Galvantula is attacking, it's actually a signal for whatever is hiding to explode," Janine finished, Koga nodding in approval for a moment. Looking at his students, Koga motioned for Gary to find whatever was hidden underground while he took care of the unwanted intruder.

Running forward, Koga flipped through the air before making a symbol with his hands. "Ninja art! Air scythe style!"

Crobat immediately flapped his wings, blades forming amidst the powerful gusts of wind. The young girl seemed unfazed by them, standing strong as Galvantula was forced to stop its electrical discharge. The young female grabbed hold of a nearby branch, standing firmly as the wind died down. Gary continued to watch as what seemed to be two logs fell towards the younger woman.

Jumping backwards, the girl avoided the logs only for an explosion to occur when they connected. Tumbling off her branch, she fell to the ground where Koga was waiting for her. Rushing forward, the Gym Leader threw a punch that was parried only to sweep his leg under her feet; the girl losing her balance and being forced to roll to the side.

"Despite my age, I'm still a skilled ninja. You're not the only one who had a trap ready; these grounds are used for my training daily. Now, Crobat, Poison Fang!" Koga shouted out, tossing a kunai at the girl only for it to be blocked. Gary could hear Growlithe digging away, the sight of a few Voltorb proving his thoughts correct. He knew he should have been helping his partner, but the fight in front of him was more interesting.

"Galvantula, hide from your opponent with Camouflage!" the female shouted out, her Electric and Bug-Type flowing with electricity before vanishing. Crobat's glowing fangs sunk deep into the ground, ripping out a chunk of grass. Before either Gary or Koga knew it, Crobat was struck in the side; the Bat Pokémon fluttering backwards in pain before making a quick recovery. Strands of electricity were flying out once more, Koga being forced to back off from his opponent.

"I'm not here to fight. Not yet at least; as of right now I don't stand a chance against you," the girl stated, another electrical wave shooting outwards. Crobat managed to evade it, the blast running along the ground as another explosion occurred. The young ninja stood confidently, eyes staring down her opponent. Gary likewise had his eyes glued to the scene before him; having ignored his own Pokémon as it dug away at the ground.

Galvantula appeared next to a tree, shooting a substance out at Crobat before vanishing. Gary picking up on what was happening.

"No doubt a ninja would use Camouflage in a way like this..." Gary muttered before facing Janine. "You have a Zubat right? Have it come out and use Supersonic on the surrounding areas to locate Galvantula."

"I think I know what's going on; By using Zubat's Supersonic like sonar, we can see where Galvantula is hiding," Janine replied, tossing a pokeball outwards.

"Exactly. They're using Camouflage to blend in with the area and hide for sneak attacks. Yet if we find the spot then we take away their main form of attacking. You listening, Koga!?"

"Smart thinking," Koga responded, folding his arms as Zubat quickly shot off one Supersonic after the other. Quickly, the Bat Pokémon found their opponent, Crobat going in for the attack.

The Poison and Flying-Type struck fast, its fangs sinking into nothing as a cloud of smoke emerged. A shedding of Galvantula being left in Crobat's clutches while the original stood calmly next to its trainer. Gary recognized it as Substitute immediately, smirking at the fact that she had taught it a very ninja-like set of moves.

"I already told you, I'm not interested in fighting at this point. I know when I'm outmatched; I just want some information," she stated once more, climbing onto the back of Galvantula. The electricity seemed to die down as the two smaller Pokémon with her stopped their movements and sat peacefully. "Just tell me if you know where Red is and I'll leave."

"As if I'd reveal something like that."

The conversation piqued Gary's interest, the boy moving in closer to hear better. _No doubt if they know where Ash's father is, they would know where mine is. But even if they did know...I'm no match for him right now._

"I'll tell you this much, he isn't at the Seafoam Islands anymore. I checked, she stated playfully, Koga looking slightly shocked as Galvantula slowly faded out of view. Despite there being no sight of them, the girl's voice could still be heard. "Based on your own reaction, you have no knowledge either. My boss will be disappointed though..."

"Strange girl," Gary muttered as he recalled Growlithe into its pokeball. They weren't going to need the Fire-Type to search any longer now that she was gone. "One minute she looks ready to fight, the next she's gone."

"Our training is finished. Head back to your school this instant."

Koga's words had caught Gary by surprise, the ninja already having recalled Crobat and gathering his supplies. Having his bag tossed at him, Gary caught it with ease before slinging it over his shoulder. Something had struck Koga mentally, Gary noticing just how quickly he was moving.

"We can't be done already! We still have all day and the bus doesn't arrive until tomorrow morning," Janine argued, but her father was having none of it. Placing his hands on her shoulders, the older man turned her back towards the city. His face may have hidden all emotions, but his body language was easy to read for Gary.

"Let's get out of here."

"What!? You're ready to just go back?"

"It's clear we're not wanted here. That person wasn't part of our training and I'm not gonna get in the way here. Something is happening and I want to live long enough to beat my old man," Gary stated, the wind blowing slightly as Koga vanished. A few leaves landed on the ground as the sound of footsteps faded into the distance. "Now that he's gone...who was that girl and why was she interested in Ash's dad?"

Janine shrugged her shoulders in confusion, her body turning out in the direction her father just took off in. "Beats me. She mentioned something about being kicked out of our clan a long time ago, but that had to be way back; she couldn't have been born when it happened since the only people who were kicked out tried to cause a civil war and that was before I was born.

"As for Red... I don't even know who that is. So why she's interested in him is just as big a question for me as it is you," she finished explaining, tossing her bag onto her shoulder. Peering out into the direction her father left in. "Though, it's pretty important. The path he took leads out towards the ocean and the only way to reach the Seafoam Islands from here. I'm going with him to find some answers."

"Yeah? And what if that girl shows up? You'll just get in the way and cause problems for your dad. Just do what he said and head back to school. Or are you just doing this in the small chance you find Ash's dad? You think it'll impress him?"

"I'll pass on returning. And none of this has anything to do with Ash," she replied though her voice wasn't very convincing. Jumping forward as leaves rustled around. The sound of footsteps soon vanished into the distance as Gary rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Stupid girl. Just leave these things to the professionals. There's a reason why we shouldn't get involved," he muttered out, making his way back towards the city. He figured he could get Pidgeotto to fly him most of the distance back. It wouldn't even be that long of a flight if he walked out of the city limits.

* * *

 _What are you hiding from us, father?_ Janine thought to herself, rushing across branches in hopes of catching up before it was too late. She had to keep a decent distance, not wanting her father to figure out she was trailing him. Yet, she couldn't fall too far behind otherwise she would lose his path.

"The Seafoam Islands are a tourist resort ever since the volcano eruption destroyed the original Cinnabar Island and forced ships to dock there before finishing their voyages. So why would Ash's dad be hiding out there?" she continued on, slapping at her neck as an insect bit her. The pain was gone just as soon as it arrived.

"Though, if Ash's dad is there, just think of the surprise it'll be when we bring him back," she finished saying, covering her mouth as she caught sight of her father. Moving slowly, she crouched around the edge of the wooded section until coming to within a few feet of her father.

"Crobat, fly this message to League headquarters immediately. It can't afford any calls to be traced; and if Red is truly missing, then no doubt we've been had," the older ninja stated in a hurry, tying a small piece of paper onto his partner. Moving with intense speed, Crobat took off in what Janine knew was the Indigo Plateau.

She didn't have much time to watch, her father getting into a boat as it quickly started up. Waiting until he headed into the bridge before making her move, Janine jumped into the boat. Her actions caused a slight noise, the girl quickly hiding amongst the pile of life jackets thrown on the back of the ship.

Janine wasn't sure how long she had been on the ship, but a couple of times she felt sick due to the small enclosure she had given herself. The waves tossed the boat around slightly until the vessel had finally slowed down. Peering from under her coverage, the young girl could make out a large island with what seemed to be a huge mountain in the background of it all. In front of her though was a port they were headed towards, boats littered all over the place as tourists ran around the island.

"This place is something else...how are we going to find someone with so many people..." she breathed out, the sight of her father's shoes causing her to hold her breath.

"You can stop hiding. I've known about you stowing away since we left."

Her father's voice caused her to jump slightly, a few of the life jackets falling off of her and revealing her location. Rubbing the back of her neck, she smiled sheepishly. "So you knew?"

"You weren't very stealthy about it. I just didn't have the time to turn back around. But if you're coming, you have to listen to me. What's going to happen here could get dangerous. If I tell you to run, you run."

"Right!" she quickly replied, following her father off the boat. Making their way inland, the duo moved quickly, doing their best to avoid drawing attention. Janine knew that if people managed to recognize her father, things could get ugly; they would realize something was up and possibly panic over the mere thought they were there.

Moving past the crowds, the duo made their way onto a dirt path. The area seemingly having been deserted for the longest time; weeds having sprung up across the dirt path. Having never been to the islands herself, the entire area was a new experience for Janine as she took in the scenery. The sights of the forest and wild Pokémon on their path helped make the time fly by for her until they were finally at the base of the mountain; a small entrance appearing before them.

"Once inside, stay close to me. I have no idea as to what may be lurking inside," Koga demanded, his clothes blowing in the wind as he stepped forward. Janine moved slowly behind him as the inside seemed cramped.

 _Not a lot of room to move around in here... Why would Red be located this far away from civilization? It must take a few hours to walk into the city to get any supplies,_ Janine thought to herself as they entered an even narrower section. Getting onto all four, the young girl crawled through the space as she felt a few stones jab into her knees. The pain wasn't much, a small sting at most, but the girl fought back. She wanted to show her father that she could handle this.

Making their way out, Janine was surprised to see they had entered a larger portion of the mountain; the area more spaced out as if something had been living there. Yet, the abandonment of the area made it clear to her that it had been deserted for a while now. Moving around the room, she quickly came upon a few feathers she had never seen before; the color of them being a blue that quickly transitioned into white.

"What do you think could have left these behind," she asked, taking one and placing it within her bag. Looking slightly past the feathers, she saw a red substance dried to the side of the wall. Despite being unsure of what it was, the dried-up object caused her to shiver. As if the temperature of the entire room dropped fifty degrees in an instant.

"Just as I feared," Koga muttered out as he reached for a few of the feathers. The beautiful objects were ruffled between his fingers, breaking apart until they fell from his grip and scattered across the ground. "Something happened here and based on how things look, it's been some time since these events took place. Someone knew of the location and waited for us to drop our guards."

Janine was about to ask what he meant. Other than Team Rocket, there wasn't anyone in the Kanto region who would be playing something. And even then, there was no way they would attack some random cave found within a mountain. They would have to be lucky to even know if anything of value resided here. Though based on the condition of the room and her father's reaction, she had a feeling that something important _had_ resided there. About to ask a question, Janine felt that it was impossible to get the words out. A rumbling noise filling the room as Koga's eyes widened.

"Move away from the center!"

Diving to the side, Janine's vision blurred as dust and rocks scattered all around her. As the dust settled, the young girl was surprised to see the center having caved in, a hole now existing above their previous location. There was no way for her to leave through her previous path, the girl knowing she would be forced to keep moving upwards. It was almost as if whatever caused the cave in wanted her to continue on.

A cough from Koga alerted her of her father being alert. Running over to the pile of stones, she found it impossible to move them all by herself. Even if Venomoth and Zubat helped, there was no way they could move them. Koga seemed to realize that as well based on his words.

"Conserve your strength for now. If you continue upwards there's hopefully still a path down the mountain. Take that and I'll meet you down there," he stated, quick footsteps telling her that he had already left. Sighing, she dusted off her clothes before stepping atop the stones.

 _Maybe I should have stayed home..._ She thought to herself, hands grasping at the next stones until she was moving at a quick pace. Working her way up, the young ninja found herself atop the pile and sitting in what looked to be an old bedroom of sorts (if she could call it one). In the destroyed room sat what appeared to be the remnants of a bed along with piles of dirty clothes, the same red substance from before being present.

"What could have caused this..."

"That's what I would like to know," a voice replied, Janine jumping back as she clutched at Venomoth's pokeball. Sitting at what seemed to be a shattered desk was the girl from before, her appearance being more visible to Janine. She looked to be close to her own age in fact, though she looked to be hardened by some events in her life.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Relax," the girl stated, holding her hands up in front of her. Janine didn't release her grip on the pokeball, keeping her eyes glued to the girl before her as she smirked at Janine. "I'm not interested in fighting right _now_. I just need to know what happened to Red since my boss is interested. Since it doesn't seem likely that you know, it isn't worth my time bothering with you. Though, I bet if something were to happen to you, it would drive your father mad."

Janine gulped at that before taking a step back. She had to remember that even if she were young, a trained ninja was dangerous. Seeing her reaction, the girl opposite her let out a heavy laughter.

"Please, like it would happen here. I want the entire world to see something such as that happen to the Fuchsia clan. It's funny, maybe if your ancestors weren't idiots we could have been friends. Instead we're forced to be enemies.

"Sorry that I won't be sticking around, but I have to report back in with my boss. He isn't gonna be happy with this report though. I guess next time we meet I'll just have to take my anger out on you," she stated, the back wall of the room bursting outward in an explosion as the girl leapt out. Before Janine could register what had happened, a creature grabbed hold of the falling girl and flew off over the ocean.

"I don't know what's going on...but something is about to happen," Janine muttered as she dropped to her knees. And if something big that would change the League was about to happen, the young ninja knew she wanted to help. "And when it does, I'll be ready to help out."

* * *

 **Alright, things are happening now. Kai and Blaine lost Moltres to Kasai (its appearance here will be explained later on) while Koga likewise was attacked by another member of Team Rocket. Though this one seems more interested in Janine at the moment. Either way, next chapter we'll meet back up with Ash in Vermilion City. Only three more chapters to go in Beginnings.**

 **Thank you to everyone that supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve.**


	21. Cruising

**Welcome back everyone! Last time things began to turn bad for everyone as a few of the internships were ambushed. Kai even meeting his own father during it all. But, after a while away from Ash, let's meet back up with him and see how his internship ends.**

 **Ch 21: Cruising**

* * *

Pulling his shirt over his head, Ash quickly buttoned the collar down before walking over to a coat rack in the corner of his room. Tugging at the newly placed shirt, Ash wondered if all of this was worth it; why did they even have to do this? Other than helping Surge there was probably nothing he got out of it all. Looking at the suit coat situated on the rack, Ash silently moaned as he grasped it.

"Corey, is this really necessary? Can't we just wear these shirts instead of the suit coats?"

"Not unless you want to put up with Surge," the boy replied, walking over to Ash with a comb. Running it through the Pallet Town native's hair, the older boy gave up on taming the mess. No matter what he tried, the hair returned to its original style. "Besides, it isn't that bad. I think it looks pretty cool."

"Easy for you to say, he's got you trained to think that." Raising one arm and then the other, Ash carefully placed the suit coat over his white shirt before facing his fellow trainer. Figuring that it was best to just get it over with, Ash made his way with Corey out of the room to allow Mayaka her chance to change.

Turning down the hall, the two boys entered the main room of the Gym to see Surge standing in a nearly identical suit. The man playing with Pikachu as the Electric-Type scurried around the open room. Seeing them, he quickly stopped his behavior before casting a quick wave.

"Damn, ya two know how to clean up. Didn't even recognize ya," he stated before walking next to them. Jabbing his elbows into their sides, the man smirked playfully as Ash wasn't sure what was coming next. "Ya'll be pretty popular with the ladies if you catch my drift."

"I'm not following," Ash replied, tugging at his collar again as Corey just shook his head. Ash noticing a light tinge of red on his face. Whatever the older man meant, he didn't push the issue as he merely walked away before sitting down.

"Ya're no fun... At least Corey got what I meant."

Ash shrugged his shoulders at the words, clearly missing something that was said. Though it must not have been that big of a deal. Motioning for Pikachu to get on his shoulder, the young boy lowered himself to make the jump easier for his best friend. Once comfortable, Ash scratched behind Pikachu's ear, the latter crying in joy.

"So how long will this take?" he asked softly, looking around the room to see Corey nodding off.

"Depends on how good of a job ya do," Surge replied, looking at a watch on his wrist. Ash wondered if it was bought just for tonight, the man having never worn one that nice the entire week. "The more possible sponsors ya get the better. And the more ya get the less time we spend hangin' around at the end. So make some new friends quickly."

"Casting another glance at his watch, Surge seemed to grow agitated. Slamming his foot down, he quickly stood; the chair being knocked to the floor from his sudden motion. "What's takin' that girl so long... Mayaka! Hurry up we gotta get goin'!"

Silence was his response, Ash casting a glance down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. When no one appeared, it made Ash wonder if perhaps Mayaka wasn't coming with them. He hoped that wasn't the case. As much as they didn't get along, the boy wanted her to come along even if she just argued with him all night. At least then there would be someone he would know besides Corey.

"Mayaka, hurry up ya punk! I know what ya tryin' to do and it won't work," Surge shouted out once more. His voice waking Corey as the boy yawned out before stretching. "Either come out on ya own, or I'll drag ya onto that boat."

"Stick a sock in ya pipe hole will ya?" Mayaka replied, her voice traveling down the hallway. Ash could hear the sound of footsteps growing louder. No doubt she was approaching them despite her disinterest in this event. "I'm comin', I'm comin'. Geez, actin' like I'd be childish enough to pout in my room. Who do ya think I am?"

The young girl finally appearing before them. Ash was surprised at just how different Mayaka seemed to look when she wore something rather than her usual attire. In fact, she actually _looked_ like a girl to Ash. Her usually messy hair being tied and hanging down her back while her figure seemed to fit naturally with the dress.

"What, never seen someone wearin' a dress before, Hotshot?"

Ash shook his head, having clearly seen Leaf dress up a few times back. "No, I have... It's just you actually look like a girl for once," he stated, immediately regretting the words as Mayaka readied a fist. Preparing for the blow, Ash was shocked to see her hand uncurled before the girl merely walked past him.

"She must be holding all that anger in for _after_ this party..." Corey muttered beside Ash, the older boy walking behind her as Ash followed suit. Closing the ranks behind them was Surge, the older man locking the Gym up before chuckling.

As the doors slammed behind them, Ash realized that any chance of avoiding the cruise was trapped behind them. Sighing, the boy looked out at the scenery, a few boats leaving the port while a few entered. A little ways down, one vessel was being unloaded; a few boxes being carried by Machop and Machoke as they stacked the parcels onto a truck. After spending a week here, Ash realized that there wasn't exactly much to see around there. Boats came and left, but otherwise the harbor was empty. The only other place he had really been to was the beach for a little free time with Corey and Mayaka...but that quickly turned into a war between the three even if Corey tried to remain out if it.

 _I wonder what places the others went to. It would be great if there were a forest or some grassy section to train in. All this concrete and the Gym gets boring after a while. Not sure how anyone can just spend months in a single city all the time. I'd go crazy...heck, if it weren't for the forest near school I would have went nuts already,_ Ash thought to himself, his thoughts being cut off by a blast of water striking his face.

"Haha...real funny guys," Ash muttered, narrowing his eyes before looking in the direction of the water. Unsurprisingly, the Squirtle Squad stood there, its leader looking proud of his surprise attack on Ash.

"Squirtle, squirt, squirtle!" the leader cried out, pointing out to Ash and Pikachu. Ash knew exactly what he wanted, but there was no time today. He couldn't give in to his urge of fighting back, especially in the suit Surge had rented.

"Not today. Gotta go on a stupid boat," Ash replied, pointing at the docked vessel. He could see the Squirtle Squad looking in a confused fashion at the lit-up boat. People boarding it as Ash and his group made their way to it. Seeing what looked to be a look of interest (or just anything considering the sunglasses they wore made it hard to tell any emotions) before the group scattered off. The leader seeming to stay the longest, his gaze fixated on the ship.

"Don't pay them no attention, got it," Surge stated from behind. The burly man placed his hands onto Ash's back, pushing him forward and almost into Corey if he hadn't stopped himself. "We've gotta make sure these rich folk like us. Though with ya three it won't be too hard. Just don't be yourselves, be normal people."

"What're ya implying?" Mayaka shot back, casting a look over her shoulder. Ash felt himself startled by the look, as if Mayaka was ready to attack at any moment.

"Exactly like I said. That means no fightin' for ya. No sleepin' for Corey. And, Ash...just don't say or do nothin' too stupid. Y'all got it!?"

The three students shrugged in response, Corey fighting the urge to let a yawn escape his mouth while Ash couldn't help but wonder if he said a lot of stupid things. Before long, the small group had finally reached the boarding platform as Surge made his way to the front. Handing four tickets to the worker, the Gym Leader led them up the ramp. Ash swearing that he heard some splashing sounds around the boat that weren't from waves.

"Look at 'em all. Makes me sick seein' all these rich people in one room," Mayaka muttered as they walked into the main room. Tables lined the outer section of the room, a buffet table lined against a wall as a few guests danced in the middle of the room.

"None of that talk until we step off the boat. Remember," Surge hissed, glaring at his adoptive daughter before fixing his collar. Looking around the room, Ash noticed that Surge seemed to be making a few motions to certain individuals. "The cruise goes around the harbor. Once we reach the lighthouse that's the halfway point. So ya have about two hours until then. Four in total, so make good use of it.

Walking off, Surge left the group to their own accords before making his way off into the room. Ash immediately lost sight of the man, Surge being swallowed up by the sea of people. Looking to his side, the boy realized that he was all alone now as both Mayaka and Corey had gone off on their own as well.

"Guess we should try talking to someone, Pikachu," Ash sighed out, the Electric-Type nodding in agreement as they looked around the room. The smell of the food caused Ash's mouth to droll slightly, but he pushed the thoughts of food from his mind. Looking around, he could see Corey already in a conversation with whom appeared to be a few businessmen, Mayaka off on her own as she ignored a few people trying to speak with her. Sighing, Ash placed his hands within his pockets before walking off towards the crowd of people.

"Surge has done a wonderful job training me. You'd be surprised at just how much he's helped me improve," Corey's voice echoed out, a few rounds of laughter following it as the voices morphed together.

"Corey makes it look easy doesn't he, Pikachu..." Ash muttered, the Electric-Type sighing in agreement as Surge's laughter could be heard across the room. Casting another glance around, he caught sight of a few individuals he could interact with, but wasn't sure how to initiate a conversation with them.

"Pikapi," Pikachu cried out, his stomach rumbling in unison with Ash's. The duo immediately blushed in embarrassment as they garnered a few looks in their direction. Moving away from the scene of their actions, the duo inched over towards the buffet.

He figured it would be better to try and interact on a full stomach; maybe his mind would think better that way. Grabbing a plate, Ash quickly piled food onto it as Pikachu sniffed out his own options. The duo feeling their stomachs rumble once more before making their way to an empty table; it was probably their best choice to stay _away_ from as many people for the time being.

Looking out one final time before digging in, Ash sighed at the thought of having to try and act formal for the next few hours. Though, much to his surprise, he noticed a few kids standing off to the side. The looks on their faces telling Ash they had been dragged here as well, one of them seeming a little squeamish.

"I don't think I'll ever understand the need for a lot of money. All I need is you by my side, Pikachu," Ash stated to his partner, the duo sharing a quick fist bump as their attention was quickly grabbed by an older man sitting across from them; his orange hair being the one feature that made him standout. Though based on the hushed whispers around them, he seemed to be well known.

"I apologize if I'm intruding, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," the man started to say, cutting his steak slowly before raising the piece of meat to his mouth. Dabbing his mouth with a napkin, the man placed the parchment down on the table before smiling. "I'm visiting from a far away region on a business trip and despite the differences between the regions there's still a similarity: the fact that professional trainers are in it for the money. I've seen the dangers of which that mindset causes and to think the entire world has fallen victim to is disturbs me greatly. But to see such a young trainer have ideals like yours' helps me remember that not everyone is beyond saving."

"Uhh... Thanks I guess. I have no clue what you're going on about, but I don't really care for money. I just want to travel and make friends with all the Pokémon in the world while becoming a Pokémon Master!" Ash replied, rubbing the back of his neck while the older man laughed out loud. Pulling a pocket watch out, the man glancing at the time before snapping it shut. "Though I guess technically I'm supposed to worry about it cause Surge says so and if I don't listen tonight he'll probably be mad. It's hard to explain."

"There's nothing wrong with how you worded it, young man. Your love for this world is quite _beautiful_ if I may say so," the man stated before taking a sip of his drink. Swirling the liquid around, the man laid his eyes on Ash. "You know...you're just the kind of trainer I'm looking to incorporate my company into the scholarship game here in the Kanto region. Though, I won't force anything onto you at such a young age; especially since talks of expanding here just started this past week. It could take years before my company builds a second location."

Ash took a bite into his food, swallowing quickly as he looked on. "So you're one of these rich guys looking for trainers to sponsor too?" he asked before rinsing his mouth with his juice. The man merely nodded, placing his napkin over the remains of his food. Realizing exactly how he worded it, Ash swallowed loudly; he could already picture Surge being pissed over the way he had just spoken.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..."

"No it's fine. I was invited here along with another mutual acquaintance by the man we've been meeting with. A fine man, though I can't help but feel the part of a fool in his plans," the man stated once more, looking off into the distance. Ash followed his gaze, noticing a younger woman with long blonde hair talking into a phone as the children from before stood with her. "The man had promised me that a young trainer would help build my trust in the Kanto region; that I could see my company bringing peace and restoration to the still affected areas of this beautiful region.

"She must have come as a chance to spend time with her children...yet seems caught up in other duties. A shame," he finished, taking the last of his wine and pouring the liquid down his throat. Pulling a business card out of his pocket, the man placed it gently on the table before sliding it towards Ash.

"If in the future you ever want to take me up on my offer of becoming the face of the world I'm creating, just give me a call."

Getting out of his seat, the older man grabbed ahold of his plate gracefully, the wine glass sitting in his opposite hand. Bowing slightly to Ash, the man made his way off to a separate section of the party; the Pallet Town native wondering if it were to meet up with that older woman or perhaps just mingle with others.

"Lysandre Laboratories..." Ash read from the card. Pikachu likewise looked at it, running a dirty paw over it as remnants of his meal stained the corner. Placing it in his pocket, Ash wiped his mouth one final time before gathering his dishes. Stacking them, Ash quietly headed over towards one of the caterers where he dropped the dishes off.

"Guess we should try to talk with someone us, Pikachu, shouldn't we?" Ash asked his best friend, the Electric-Type nodding in agreement as they looked around for someone who seemed approachable. Secretly, Ash had hoped that other guy would have stuck around slightly longer so that they could have wasted a little more time. Instead, the young student would have to find someone else. Looking around, he could see both Mayaka and Corey talking to people; the former seemingly growing frustrated with a few young men who were talking to her.

"Don't even think about it," her voice could be heard, the anger present in all of her words. Ash merely chuckled nervously as he made his way through the crowded area. The sound of a punch echoed through the room, yet the guests were too engulfed in their own activities to notice it. Ash however could see one of the guys from before now sitting on the floor, holding the side of his face in pain.

"Normally I would feel sorry for anyone who gets on Mayaka's bad side, but somehow I have the strangest feeling he deserved it," Ash told his partner as they continued to push and squeeze through the crowd. To their annoyance, Ash and Pikachu couldn't believe how these people wouldn't get out of his way. It was like maneuvering through a maze for Ash as he finally got through everyone, tripping over the last person's feet before stumbling forward.

Waving his arms around, Ash lost his balance only to fall onto the floor as those around him mostly ignored him. He could hear a few snickers of laughter or a few voices in a mocking tone asking if he were alright yet no one offered to help him up but one.

"Ya don't know how to walk? Or maybe ya can't handle standin' on boats, Hotshot," Mayaka's voice called out as she made her way towards Ash. The young girl appeared to be wiping her hands clean (a few guys now laying on the floor) before extending one towards him. Taking the help, the Pallet Town native stood back up onto his feet. Looking at the guys on the ground, Ash easily assumed it was her doing; but to keep himself from ending up like the others, he chose to remain silent over the situation.

"So, Hotshot, ya talk to anyone at all?"

"One guy...but it was kind of strange. Hopefully Corey has better luck."

Mayaka shrugged her shoulders in response, clearly not even hiding her disinterest in this entire event. Instead, she pulled a chair out from a nearby table, Ash choosing to sit with her as they watched the guests move about. A few of them leaving for other parts of the ship. Strumming her fingers, Mayaka sat quietly as Ash was unsure of what to say; he had definitely grown closer to the girl since their internship began, but he wasn't sure if they could be considered friends yet. Especially based on the girl's temper.

"So," he finally spoke up, causing the girl to look at him. Clearing his throat, it was Ash's turn to strum his fingers. "Did you get any possible sponsors at all? I saw you talking with a few people."

"They were all sons of these rich people. None of them had any interest in anythin' important," she quickly shot back before leaning in her chair. "Ya know, I heard there's gonna be battles out on the main deck later tonight. I say we go and skip this lame party when they start."

"Won't Surge get upset?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she replied, Ash noticing her eyes shooting off towards the guys she had hit earlier. They seemed to be standing now, but the look on Mayaka's face told him that she was ready for round two. Whatever they had said had really pissed her off. Sighing (and knowing he was going to regret it), Ash ran a hand through his hair before standing.

"Um...want to... Uh, want to dance to pass the time?" he asked, Pikachu looking shocked on his should as the words came out. He knew his best friend was shocked by his question and based on Mayaka's reaction so was she.

"What?"

"You know, we can have some fun here by dancing." He then reached a hand forward, Mayaka sighing as she took it much to his surprise. Making their way onto the dance floor, Ash placed his free hand on Mayaka's waist, the girl blushing a moment from the sudden touch. It was there that it all ended.

"Ya gonna lead or are we just gonna stand here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion before letting go of Ash's hand. "If this was to embarrass me in front of everyone, ya better be ready for a world of pain."

"This is all I know. Leaf taught me how to stand when we were kids, but she never showed me any actual steps." Removing his hand from her waist, Ash quickly threw both of them behind his head before chuckling. "You just seemed pretty upset over whatever those guys did to you, that I wanted to give you a few minutes away from it all. Guess that didn't work."

"Place your right arm back where it was," she muttered, scratching at her check. Not sure if he heard her right, Ash just stood there motionless until she grabbed ahold of his arm. Placing one hand on her waist, Mayaka grabbed Ash's other hand and clasped it in her own. "Since we're already out here, I'll lead. Otherwise it would be even more embarrassin' if we just walked off. It's bad enough I'm seen with ya... but the thought was nice, Hotshot."

Ash could have sworn he saw a small smile forming, but before he could properly make it out, Mayaka made the first step, Ash's body jerking forward before moving back. Paying attention to the simple steps, Ash was able to slowly follow along as Mayaka lead him through the dance.

"I never expected you to know how to dance."

"Surge had me practice with Kiyu when she's around. Ya ever tell anyone I know how to dance and ya'll be knocked out for a week straight. Got it!?" she threatened, smirking at the boy before they both broke into a light laughter. Even if he didn't want to be there, the night so far had proven one thing to Ash: him and Mayaka were at least on friendly terms. Even if those terms were odd ones.

No words were exchanged between the two students for the rest of the dance, the duo choosing to remain silent and ignore any outside distractions until the end of their time on the floor. Coming up to their last few steps of the dance, Mayaka slowed the pace down before removing her hand from Ash's shoulder. Her other hand unclasping Ash's before she threw them behind her head. Ash just watched on in confusion as Mayaka winked at him, pointing her head in the direction of the main deck.

"Let's get away from the crowds for a little. We did our part to look good," she stated, Ash just shrugging his shoulders before walking behind her. Making their way out towards the main deck, Ash could see Corey talking to another group of people.

"He sure is popular..."

"He's easy to sell as an image, they're comin' to him. He's the top senior at Pokémon Academy, has a face perfect to be used in marketin' and has a friendly personality. He's a sponsor's dream," she replied before they walked down a hallway. The area was less crowded now, no doubt due to the majority of guests staying in the main room. Though, Ash noticed a few of the caterers running down the hallway in a rush; it was as if they were all going to be late for something big.

Accidently bumping into one, Ash noticed what looked to be a black outfit underneath their work attire. Figuring it was probably part of their work attire, Ash shrugged the situation off. However, he couldn't quite help but feel like something was up; especially since they left a few carts of food behind. It was almost as if bringing the food to the guests wasn't their top concern.

"Oi! Ya comin' or am I gonna be the only one who'll kick some rich keaster?" Mayaka called out, Ash noticing that she had continued on without them. Casting a glance at Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon leapt from his shoulder as they broke out into a sprint. Reaching the end, the duo were greeted by bright lights as the main deck was lit brightly for those upon it.

"You know...I was expecting more people to be out here," Ash cried out, walking over to the edge of the ship and leaning over the railing. The deck was nearly deserted, only a handful of guests taking in the outside beauty. Casting his gaze outwards, he could see both the city and what had to be the lighthouse off in the distance. The cruise having moved at a faster pace than he had originally realized due to them almost being halfway done.

"And get their fingers dirty? As if."

"Still, look at the view. You'd think someone would appreciate it."

Mayaka shrugged her shoulders before leaning against the railing. Smashing her open palm against his back, the young girl let out a deep laughter as Ash held back from yelling out in pain. "Ya know, Hotshot, yer not too bad after all. Ya at least made tonight interestin'.

"But if ya tell _anyone_ about tonight I'll make it so y'all be eating through a straw until graduation."

"Afraid that people will think you're going soft?" Ash teased, eyeing down Mayaka. He quickly stopped the moment she glared at him, the boy not willing to push his luck with her. She was finally seeing him as an acquaintance instead of a punching bag. He was not gonna screw it up. Letting go of the railing, Ash threw his hands up defensively while he chuckled. "It's just a joke, I swear."

"It better be," she quickly replied, tossing her hands behind her head. Laughter quickly erupted from her mouth, Ash sighing in confusion as the laughter only grew louder. "Yer face was priceless. Ya looked like I was goin' to hit ya right here and now-"

Ash wasn't sure just what was happening as the boat halted to a sudden stop. The sudden action causing them to topple over onto the deck, Ash smashing his elbow against the hardwood surface. Fighting back any urge to cry out, he looked through misty eyes to see Mayaka and Pikachu likewise laying on the ground as those around them were tossed as well.

An explosion quickly occurred elsewhere in the boat, the sounds of panicking guests reaching the duo. Sitting up, Ash held his left arm tightly, the pressure allowing him to forget about his throbbing elbow. Pikachu quickly scurried into his lap, his cheeks sparking with electricity as Mayaka gripped at what Ash assumed was Magneton's pokeball. Smoke could be seen flowing out of the captain's quarters causing Ash and Mayaka to be on edge.

"What was that!?"

"Nothin' good. That's for sure. This ain't part of the party."

"Do you think everyone is ok?" Ash quickly asked, feeling for his two pokeballs equipped to his waist. Feeling the capture devices still there, Ash let a sigh of relief escape from his mouth; he wasn't sure what he would do if they had been lost.

"There's only one way to find out. Magneton, let's get up there!" the girl shouted, opening the pokeball in her hand. Her trusted partner appeared beside her as she quickly grabbed ahold of the Electric and Steel-Type. Floating upwards, she seemed to vanish in the smoke for a moment, Ash questioning if he should have gone with her; though doing so may have only angered Mayaka. Though the thought of her being in trouble from who knows what may be up there.

 _I swear if she yells at me for coming along..._ Ash thought to himself, tossing Fearow's pokeball into the air. A bright light flashed outwards for a moment, Fearow appearing from within it with a loud cry. The Normal and Flying-Type landed before Ash, spreading his wings outwards. "Fearow, mind giving me a lift up to that room there?"

"Row!" Fearow replied, getting himself into a position to allow Ash on. Climbing aboard his flier, Ash took Pikachu from his shoulder and placed him in front of his own person. With a slight nod to Fearow, Ash signaled for takeoff as the Normal and Flying-Type rose into the night sky. They didn't have much space to cover, Fearow merely flying up to the next level of the ship.

Smoke quickly clouded their vision, Fearow trying to blow it away with his wings but it proved useless as it only continued to pour outwards. Another explosion could be heard in the distance, a metallic light being obliterated as stones shot forward. Using some quick maneuvers, Fearow avoided the attack as Ash could see someone coming at them.

Bracing himself, Ash was surprised to see that it was Mayaka and Magneton being tossed back towards them. The young boy quickly changing his positioning so that he could catch the young girl. Landing softly in front of him, Ash positioned Mayaka so that she was comfortable as Fearow flew back down to the lower deck.

"I never...said I needed your help," Mayaka coughed out, jumping off of Fearow as Magneton floated next to her. Ash wanted to point how if it wasn't for him, she would have crashed down onto the main deck yet the way she was standing made him hold the comment back. Even if she would never admit it, her body was shaking; as if whatever she had encountered up there struck her hard.

"Mayaka, you shouldn't be so hard on him. He's just looking out for you..." the familiar voice called out as a line of stones shot out of the captain's quarters, forming a set of stairs. Ash instantly recognized the woman walking down them, despite her uniform being that of a caterer he would never forget the woman who attacked him and Kai. Moving quickly, Ash recalled Fearow for the time being before glaring down the woman.

"It's you! The woman who attacked us back in Viridian City!" Ash called out suddenly, Pikachu shooting a Thunderbolt up at her. Her partner immediately blocked the bolt of electricity with its tail before shooting a large stone up through the deck's floor. Ash and Pikachu rolled to the side, avoiding the attack while Mayaka was pushed backwards. "What're you doing here and what did you do to the captain!?"

"Mayaka, dear, tell your boyfriend it isn't polite to speak to an adult in that tone. I'm certain that Surge and I taught you some manners," the older woman spat out before stepping onto the deck. The other passengers looking on worriedly as Ash prepared himself to fight.

"And ya should know that I'd never date a chump like him."

"Mayaka, how do you know her!? Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Mayaka remained silent as Pikachu shot forward, a trail of white light following behind him. The light slowly faded away as the Electric-Type rammed himself into his opponent only for it to prove useless. Using his momentum, Pikachu bounced off of the rocky creature and spun in the air.

"Pika...chuuuuu!" the Electric Mouse Pokémon shouted, electricity shooting outwards. The strands of electricity converging onto his opponent. Tyranitar seemed to only be annoyed, crying out briefly as a barrage of sand whipped outwards; the sudden storm cancelling out Pikachu's attack.

"That's Kiyu, Hotshot. The girl Surge is always chasin'!" Mayaka responded, pointing a finger forward. Magneton floated forward, shaking off the previous hit. Its body sparked with electricity as Mayaka called for a Thunder attack. Yet the powerful blast was swallowed by the raging storm.

"Hold on," Ash replied, covering his eyes as sand whipped against his face. He could barely see in front of him, yet Ash could tell Pikachu was struggling to hold his ground. Raising his voice, he turned to Mayaka. "You're telling me that the person Surge is after is a criminal?"

"Criminal is such a misconstrued word, dear. I'd prefer if you called me a freelance employee," Kiyu stated, taking a few steps forward as the sandstorm quieted down. Patting the back of her partner, the older woman smiled softly. "I don't care much for the jobs, but the payment is worth it. Though, I do tend to follow my own standards when performing my objective. My main one being to not injure anyone, so please don't resist."

"Mayaka, even if we team up, we can't beat her," Ash stated, fists raised by his sides as the woman took another step forward. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity, Ash knowing that if a fight were to take place then they would give it their all. "A while ago Kai and I battled her and didn't stand much of a chance. And even after all the training we've gone through I doubt we have a better chance."

"Don't sound so scared, Hotshot," Mayaka replied, spitting at the ground as a smirk crossed her face. Cracking her knuckles, the girl called out a command.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Magne!" the Electric and Steel-Type cried out, the large silver beam Ash had seen several times shooting off of Magneton. The blast collided against Tyranitar, dust scattering around the area as a few passengers were knocked backwards. It was one thing to battle someone out of their league, but it was another to do so while watching out for the passengers.

Taking a deep breath, Ash paused to think for a moment. There had to be a better way to fight this person, yet they couldn't seem to land a blow that actually managed to hurt their opponent. "Mayaka, this may sound crazy but, when Pikachu goes in for a blow we need you to hit them with everything you've got. We weren't planning on showing off this technique yet, but now isn't the time to hold anything back."

"Oh? Ya make a little technique to use against us?"

"Don't flatter yourself. We came up with it for a few different people. Alright, Pikachu, get in close with Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, sprinting off in a flash of white light. The blinding speed Pikachu showed off allowed the Electric Mouse Pokémon to swerve to the side, avoiding a stone that shot up out of the ground. Now in range, Pikachu slammed his body against Tyranitar; the momentum sending the Electric-Type into the air.

"Let's put this training to good use! Time for Lightning Flash Surprise Attack!" Ash shouted out, looking at Mayaka. He hoped that his signal was all the notice she would need, Pikachu's cheeks flashing brightly as he began to descend.

Luckily, Mayaka attacked regardless, Magneton shooting off another Thunder attack as Pikachu released a blinding light throughout the deck. Squinting, Ash could make out the shape of Tyranitar being electrocuted before Pikachu slammed his tail down upon the Rock and Dark-Type. A thud sound quickly filled his ears, Pikachu moaning slightly as the light faded away; Ash able to see his partner laying next to a railing.

"Ya should have at least warned me about the light. Gah, my eyes are still hurtin'," Mayaka whined, rubbing her eyes. Ash ignored her at the moment, moving towards Pikachu as he scooped his best friend into his arms. "And what kind of name was that? It's almost as stupid as Super Thunder Tail."

"Corey thought the name was cool..." Ash muttered. "And besides, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise attack. Corey noticed that Pikachu was releasing a flash of light earlier this week and we've been working on turning it into Flash. Once our opponent is blind we hit 'em hard with Iron Tail."

A slow clap quickly cut off their conversation, Ash turning to see Tyranitar having only a few scratches on its body. Kiyu almost looking impressed with their attack. "Dear, next time you spend hours working on a move please make sure it's the right one. That wasn't Iron Tail at all but rather Slam. Your Pikachu isn't skilled enough to master a move like that with only a week of training."

"Slam? Is that why his tail wasn't glowing during the impact this morning?"

"I couldn't tell you. But at least let me show you how a real attack works. Hyper Beam!"

Tyranitar opened its mouth, a light roar escaping as an orange sphere of energy forming. Slamming its left foot forward, the Armor Pokémon whipped its head around, the sphere turning into a blast of energy. Slamming into the deck, the blast ripped apart the boards, wood flying in every direction as Ash felt his feet leave the ground. Flying backwards, he slammed against the railing, ducking as the blast soared over his head and into the lighthouse nearby. An explosion occurred in the distance, the sound of a building crumbling making Ash wonder what happened to the lighthouse, but the sight before him made the boy realize they had more important issues.

"She cut right through the boat!" Mayaka shouted from beside him, the girl likewise having been tossed backwards. Magneton was still airborne, but the Magnet Pokémon seemed slightly exhausted from the blast from before. "This entire hunk of junk will be sittin' at the bottom of the harbor in no time."

"That's not all, some of the passengers were knocked over the edge. So much for not hurting anyone," Ash pointed out, the passengers grabbing hold of broken boards as they struggled to stay afloat. "We've gotta do _something_ to help."

"Squirtle squirt! Squirt, squirt, squirtle!" The sudden cry making Ash look around in surprise. Standing down in what was now the sinking bottom section of the boat appeared to be the Squirtle Squad; Ash noticing a shattered window a few floors above their location. He couldn't believe they snuck onto the boat just to mess with him, but doing so may have unexpectedly helped him.

"Hey!" Ash called out, waving to the group of Squirtle while Mayaka moved in to fight Kiyu once more. The leader of the Water-Types noticed Ash, a smirk crossing his face before a gush of water erupted from it. Smashing into Ash, the boy wiped his face clean before pointing to the surging levels of water. "I don't know if you care or not, but the boat is sinking and there's a lot of people who are in danger. I get that you guys feel ignored by the town, but could you put that aside for now and get as many passengers as you can back to land?"

"Squirt!" the leader replied, Ash unsure of what he meant. The head Squirtle pointed to the water, the others nodding in agreement before diving into the now deep water. Ash could hear splashing sounds coming from below, one of the Water-Types emerging with a ship worker hanging to its shell.

"You guys are amazing! Thanks!" Ash called down before looking back at Kiyu. Mayaka was putting up no fight at all, Magneton's blasts being deflected with ease only for the Magnet Pokémon to be battered by attacks. Reaching for his other pokeball, Ash opened it as Butterfree emerged with a light cry.

"Butterfree, I need some help. Go into the ship and find Surge. Do whatever it takes to get him out here and be fast."

Butterfree quickly flew off, passing by Mayaka with ease; a Flash Cannon passing by his wings as it struck Tyranitar in the chest. The Rock and Dark-Type momentarily distracted by Butterfree's presence.

"You're not dragging _him_ into this! Stone Edge!" Kiyu snapped out, flipping backwards as it started to rain. Tyranitar slammed its fist downwards, a line of jagged stones erupting out of the remaining deck. Butterfree moved quickly, but the stones were too fast and closed the distance. Just as it seemed likely to strike Butterfree, the stone suddenly exploded into tiny pieces.

"Scyther."

"Glad I made it in time. I heard the explosion and moved as fast as I could; figured you two would be involved in this," Corey stated as both himself and Scyther were now visible. He had seemingly ditched the suit at some point, only his undershirt remaining atop his chest. The boy moved slowly as Ash likewise moved closer to the fight, the three interns trying to enclose their opponent from all sides. Butterfree continued on his mission, flying down into the hallway until Ash couldn't see his Bug and Flying-Type any longer.

"I shouldn't be surprised, Corey. Yet I am. I would have thought those business men would have kept you busy for a bit longer," Kiyu sighed out as she ran a hand through her hair. Corey laughing slightly at the statement.

"Once they heard the explosion everyone started panicking. It gave me the perfect chance to get away from those obnoxious guys. Now then, Ash, Mayaka, we'll have to stall until Surge makes it out here so listen to what I say. Magneton will stay back and give support while Pikachu and Scyther rush forward," Corey stated, Ash nodding in agreement as Pikachu leapt from his arms. Mayaka didn't seem too thrilled over the idea, pouting for a moment only to sigh in acceptance.

"Are ya sure ya don't want us chargin' in too?"

"Not now Mayaka! If we don't work together then none of us will make it out of this!"

"Just quit your bickering and get on with it!" the older woman demanded, Pikachu and Scyther rushing forward.

The Electric-Type left a trail of white behind him, his speed increasing as he leapt over the gap in the ship. Scyther likewise was leaving a light behind him, but this one shined from his blades; a white light trailing off of them as the two Pokémon reached their target. Tyranitar cried out, a wall of stand erupting around its body but this time it proved useless; Pikachu sliding right underneath it while Scyther sliced through it with ease, creating an opening for Mayaka.

Magneton didn't waste it either, shooting off another Flash Cannon at the Armor Pokémon. The blast collided, Pikachu taking out Tyranitar's knee as the beast toppled to the floor. The ship shook for a moment, Ash gripping the nearby railing to keep from falling over the edge. Tyranitar wasn't one to go down easy though, slamming both fists onto the floor while getting up. Stones quickly shot out at Pikachu and Scyther, but before they could land a blow they erupted; Tyranitar likewise being struck by a blast of electricity.

"Don't think yer the only one who learned a new trick," Mayaka teased, Ash watching as Magneton's body reformed to create the creature he was used to seeing. "Spent all week on this. I call it triple shot; Magneton separates into three parts and fires a weak electrical attack. Pretty useful even if we can only do it a few times right now."

"That's so cool!" Ash shouted before commanding Pikachu to get right back in there. Using a Flash attack, Pikachu caused Tyranitar to stumble backwards into Scyther's path. The Mantis Pokémon swiftly slicing its back with precision strikes.

Sand erupted outwards from the cuts however, Scyther tumbling against the deck as Pikachu was quickly shot into the sky from a Stone Edge, Kiyu looking unamused as another Flash Cannon struck Tyranitar. Ash could hear the Squirtle Squad running in the water below, having moved to the next section of the boat.

"Mayaka, dear, please stop," Kiyu asked, Ash hearing what sounded like genuine emotion coming from the older woman. "I don't want to hurt any of you. Just let me do my business and I'll be on my way."

"Yeah? And then what? Next time ya come and visit we act like you didn't do somethin' like this?" Mayaka shot back, Pikachu going in for another strike only to be knocked backwards. Ash looked to Corey, the older boy tending to Scyther as the Mantis Pokémon stood back up. The sandstorm had now enclosed around Mayaka and Kiyu, Ash barely able to hear the conversation now.

"Ya think we don't worry about ya!? We're ya family, Kiyu! Just come home," Mayaka called out, Ash hearing bits of a sob in the words. A thud cut through the silence, the silhouette of Mayaka on her knees appearing against the raging storm.

"And what would an orphan like you know of family? You don't have one," the older woman replied. Ash couldn't believe what she had said, the woman who was seemingly a parental figure in Mayaka's life telling the young girl she had no family. "You're weak, a disgrace to Surge and you bring a bad name to his Gym."

Ash didn't hear a reply from the girl, but a sudden eruption shot out of the storm. The sand shooting outwards in every direction as both Mayaka and Kiyu shot backwards. The two girls still standing despite the explosion. Magneton and Tyranitar had seen better though, the latter having shocks of electricity running through its body. But that didn't seem to matter, the beast shooting a second Hyper Beam off as the explosion ripped apart the deck even more. Ash watched on as the blast erupted in front of Mayaka, the young girl flying off the boat as her body splashed into the water.

"Mayaka!" Ash and Corey cried out, the former running to the edge of the boat to see if she would resurface. There didn't seem to be any movement from within the water, not even the Squirtle Squad appearing from beneath there as Scyther appeared to engage Tyranitar once more.

The Bug and Flying-Type locked his blades against Tyranitar's exterior, scrapping up the armor slightly before flipping off of his opponent and jabbing the Armor Pokémon on the back. Tyranitar roared in pain, the blow having been in a previously injured location, before firing off another Hyper Beam, this one shooting down into the seemingly abandoned portion of the ship. An explosion shooting water up onto all of them. In that moment, Ash could see one of the Squirtle bringing Mayaka up from under the water. She seemed to be breathing, but Ash knew once she was on dry land it would be better.

Turning his attention back to the battle, Tyranitar seemed to have lost its will almost, attacking wildly as the boy was forced to roll to his side and avoid a Stone Edge attack. Amidst the confusion, Scyther found himself on the receiving end of a powerful Dragon Tail attack. The Bug and Flying-Type was launched backwards, Corey quickly recalling him before Scyther could fall over the edge of the boat.

"And this is why I asked you not to resist. My objective has nothing to do with the boat or anyone on here. I was merely trying to protect you all," Kiyu stated, petting Tyranitar to help calm the mighty beast. With a few words, the older woman had seemingly brought Tyranitar back to its sense, the barrage of attacks ending as Ash looked on.

No one spoke a word at all, Ash knowing that in this moment they had ran out of time. Though, he also realized that they had stalled long enough; a loud cracking noise breaking the silence as an Electabuzz shot out of a room, Surge right behind it with a few members of what Ash assumed were Team Rocket draped around his body.

Cracking his knuckles, Surge tossed the grunts off of his body and onto the deck of the ship before narrowing his eyes at Kiyu. "What did I say about hurting my pupils!?"

* * *

"And so this guy came in lookin' for a Gym Battle, but it wasn't much of a battle if ya get what I mean!" Surge bellowed out, laughing at his own words as a few men laughed along with him, a couple others merely rolling their eyes in annoyance. The Gym Leader hadn't had much luck tonight, most of the people on the ship having avoided him, but this group for the most part was different; they seemed interested in his stories which was odd to him. Most people found his way of telling a story to be too loud or obnoxious. Looking around, the older man noticed that there seemed to be more staff around now which was odd; they should have been preparing for the return trip since the cruise was nearly halfway over now.

 _I wonder how those kids are doin'..._ Surge thought to himself, the ship suddenly shaking as a bang seemed to echo through the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Surge could see a few people worrying as others seemed uninterested in whatever problem had arose just now. Instead, the man also seemed to notice the staff acting differently now. They were starting to loosen their outfits, relaxing a bit too much for Surge's own comfort right now. Even if they were on a cruise, the man had been trained by the military, he was ready for any situation.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" he cried, tossing a pokeball outwards. His trusty partner emerged, fists sparking with electricity as they slammed into a couple of workers; their outfits ripping off to reveal Team Rocket uniforms beneath them. Upon sight of this, most people onboard the ship panicked, the area becoming a mess as more of the staff revealed their true intentions. Even the men and women he had been talking to revealed themselves to be affiliated with the criminal organization.

Moving backwards, Surge and Electabuzz fought off a few of the grunts, beating their Rattata or Koffing with ease. However, they were still being pushed backwards by the sheer number of opponents until Surge found himself in a corner with a few other guests. One was seemingly a man he had seen talking to Ash earlier in the cruise; the Gym Leader felt that he knew the guy from somewhere. That he had seen him on tv at an event or something.

"Wait...yer that rich guy from Kalos!" he cried out. "Lysol was your name! You can help me take down these guys."

"It's Lysandre. And I'm of no use tonight," the man explained, casting a glare towards a few of the grunts. "I had been told this cruise would be peaceful and so I left my Pokémon back at the hotel I'm staying at."

"That's just great..." Surge spit out, looking around the room. There had to be an opening of sorts. And once there was he would strike, it was just a matter of...

"Freeeee!" the sudden cry catching Surge off-guard. Looking towards a hallway, the older man noticed what appeared to be Ash's Butterfree coming in his direction. The Bug and Flying-Type releasing a powder onto the Team Rocket members. Much to his enjoyment, the Gym Leader noticed that those effected by the powder quickly fell into a daze before passing out. No doubt Ash's Butterfree was releasing a Sleep Powder onto the group.

"Frrreeee!" he cried once more, flying over to Surge. Landing atop his head, the Butterfly Pokémon seemed to make a motion towards the way he had come from; Surge realizing that perhaps the others were down in that direction. Another explosion seemed to occur now, the boat shaking once more as Surge held his ground.

"Let me guess, they're getting' involved too," he muttered, Butterfree merely crying out softly. Surge chuckled at the affirmation. He had expected them to fight back if something went wrong, but the fact that Butterfree came here meant they were probably in over their heads. Rolling his sleeves up, Surge motioned for Electabuzz to follow him.

"Ya stay here and keep droppin' that Sleep Powder on these goons. Make sure they don't get back up."

Taking off down the hall, Surge felt a few of the grunts grab ahold of his legs to try and stop him. But they were no match for him, the brute continuing his strides forward as the Team Rocket members were dragged behind him. The hallway seemed to be deserted, making his trek easier. Or so Surge thought until a few grunts seemingly jumped out of a few nearby rooms to ambush him.

"Don't even bother!" he shouted, Electabuzz taking care of their Pokémon with a swift Iron Tail. Surge likewise took care of those before him, lowering his shoulder before barreling right into the two men before him. The impact slowed him down for only a second, one of the two Team Rocket members flying off to the side while the other hung to Surge's body with all his might.

 _Pains in my ass..._ the man thought to himself as they reached the end of the corridor, a few more members waiting there for him. No one made a sound, Surge hearing what seemed to be a conversation going on from the other side of the door. Though the words were muffled, as if a storm was brewing outside, he could make out the voice. There was no way he could mistake that voice and it hurt slightly; especially once he heard the words.

"And what would an orphan like you know of family? You don't have one," the older woman replied. Surge growled a moment as the words sunk in, knowing full well just who Kiyu was talking to. Though, it was almost as if they had an empty meaning to them. "You're weak, a disgrace to Surge and you bring a bad name to his Gym."

"Ya better get out of my way cause I'm pissed now." With a crack of his neck, Surge motioned for Electabuzz to move forward, the Electric-Type disposing of the few grunts. An explosion sounded off from the other side of the door, Surge moving a few inches forward only for the grunts to stand back up.

"You're not getting through here. That was an order!"

"If ya were smart, ya would move. Got it?" Surge replied, the grunt dropping to his knees out of slight fear for the burly man. Even in a suit, Surge knew that he could be quite the intimidating figure. A few of the other grunts began to move from their positions, none wanting to get in the way of the man. Seeing his opening, Surge commanded for a Thunder on the door; the blast of electricity blowing it to pieces as those still in the hallway flew backwards and into the nearby walls.

Jumping through the destroyed doorway, Surge cracked his knuckles before tossing the remaining grunts off of his body. Narrowing his eyes towards Kiyu, he allowed a look of disgust to cross his face.

"What did I say about hurting my pupils!?"

"Please, I didn't harm them at all. I told them to not resist and to allow me to finish my objective, yet they kept coming for me. Kind of like someone else I know," Kiyu replied, brushing a section of hair behind her ear before winking at Surge. The man didn't reply to the action, instead taking the moment to assess the situation.

"Corey, Ash...get out of here now. I'll take care of this. Just make sure ya two get to Mayaka and fast," he stated. Pumping his arms slightly, Surge slowed his breathing as Corey moved towards the edge of the boat, Ash, Pikachu and Magneton following his lead as Kiyu and Tyranitar kept a close eye on them. Waiting for his moment, Surge sighed softly before pressing off his back leg; his body shooting forward as Electabuzz trailed behind him.

"How could ya say those things to her!?"

His fist connected with Kiyu's palm, the woman pushing it aside with her free hand before sweeping her right leg under Surge's feet. The larger man tumbled slightly but managed to retain his balance before his opponent could strike once more. Electabuzz was likewise moving at a lighting fast pace, his tail slamming hard against Tyranitar's own tail before bouncing off of the Armor Pokémon and spinning in the air. An opening now available as his electrically charged fists slammed against the side of the Rock and Dark-Type.

"She sees ya as a mother and not only did ya break her trust, but ya threw her away! After everything ya two...no...all of us have been through together!" Surge threw another punch, Kiyu dodging it stealthily as she leaned backwards, the fist barely skimming her chest before wrapping her arms around it. With a swift movement, she tossed Surge over her shoulder, the man landing on the ground only to kick his legs out, Kiyu landing atop him.

"You're good," she replied, running a hand against his chest before bouncing off of him. Surge smirked before standing back up, wiping a few bits of dust off his suit. He knew his movements were a little sloppy, but it was mainly due to _who_ he was facing right now.

"It isn't my first time," he replied back, Electabuzz firing off a Thunder. Tyranitar blocked the blast with a Sandstorm, the barrier of sand forming around its exterior only for Electabuzz to crash through the wall with an Iron Tail. The hardened appendage slamming Tyranitar in the face as the Armor Pokémon stuttered backwards a few steps.

"You always could get my heart going with your actions," she replied, standing still for a moment before closing her eyes. To Surge, it almost felt as if she didn't want to be here; as if she would rather be anywhere rather than this location. "I still remember our first meeting all those years ago, Surge. And to think after all this time you can still fan those flames."

"Heh. Sweet talk won't work this time."

"I'm just reminiscing about simpler times."

Surge spit onto the deck, wiping his mouth in the process as Electabuzz went in for another attack. Calling for a Thunder Punch, the Gym Leader watched as his partner rubbed his fists together, creating an electrical discharge. Running at Tyranitar, the Electric-Type allowed his hands to drag across the deck, the boards being completely destroyed at this point before punching forward.

"Ranitar!" the Armor Pokémon cried out, blocking the first punch with his tail. Electabuzz immediately went in with his second fist, Tyranitar ready to catch that with its own hands. However, the Rock and Dark-Type sparked with electricity and halted its movements; the sudden stoppage allowing Electabuzz to ram his fist into Tyranitar's chin.

"Ya threw all that away with what ya said to Mayaka. How could you..." Surge replied, repeating his earlier claim before charging forward. The two trainers swung their fists forward, the two body parts colliding against each other as a slight numbness ran up his arm. Kiyu went in for a kick at his side, but Surge used his available arm to catch it, locking her leg against his side as she fell forward into an awkward embrace against him. "I thought ya never hurt anyone on your objectives..."

Kiyu moved her hand upwards, caressing Surge's face as what seemed to be a tear ran down her face. "I said what I did cause I care for her. And I care for you."

Pressing her lips against his cheek, Kiyu gave him a light kiss before making her next move. With her free leg, the older woman swung it upwards and into Surge's chin causing him to lose his grip on her. Springing backwards, she quickly jumped atop the railing as Tyranitar battered Electabuzz with a Stone Edge. The two Pokémon were likewise going at it relentlessly, both of them breathing heavily as a Hyper Beam collided against a Thunder only for Electabuzz to emerge from the smoke and slam his tail against his opponent.

"This world is changing for the worse, I've seen it with my eyes. And I know Mayaka will grow stronger from my words; with what's to come she'll need to cause I don't want to ever see her suffer again. It hurt me to say it, but I had to hit her where it would sting the most to make her grow stronger. Surge, please look out for her."

The Gym Leader was about to call out to the woman, ask just what she meant. But before he could, she ordered another Sandstorm, the sudden appearance of the storm having made it impossible for Surge to see anything. The sound of a pokeball filled his ears as the storm died down, the woman he knew having vanished in that moment.

"Electabuzz..."

"Yeah, that was a hard one...but just what did she mean," Surge replied, walking over to the railing. Water was now starting to fill even more of the boat, the vessel having started to tilt slightly during his scuffle. Though it seemed like everyone had made it off now or were about to be off, the harbor filled with the lifeboats present on the ship. Off in the distance he could see what appeared to be Ash and Corey helping Mayaka stand on the island where the lighthouse was located. Or at least where it should have been. Realizing that the structure was destroyed, Surge leapt into the water as Electabuzz followed suit; the duo swimming across the harbor to reach where the landmark had been for years.

"Son of a bi-"

"Doooosssss!" The shrill cry sounding out all across the harbor as electricity shot out of the damaged lighthouse. Surge was momentarily blinded by the light, his eyesight returning in time to see strands of electricity striking the landmass before him; the ground scorching from the impact. Black marks were left from the electrical attack, a second being shot off as it hit the main shore along with a few of the lifeboats making the trip back into the harbor.

"This can't be happenin' now, Electabuzz!" Surge shouted out over the cries. The man reaching the small island as whom appeared to be the Squirtle Squad dove into the water.

"Sir, what's happening!?" Corey called out, helping Mayaka brace the suddenly increasing winds. Lightning struck out once more, encompassing the remains of the lighthouse as the building caught fire. Rising up out of it was a creature Surge was hoping he wouldn't have had to see for a long time.

"Zapdos has awakened and its angry..."

* * *

 **Well, we're finally back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I won't say why or anything, but if you're interested in the reason why my updates have taken longer lately I've left an update on twitter (my account is the same there as it is here) explaining a lot of what's been going on.**

 **But, as for the chapter we have a few things I don't think people expected. Firstly, Lysandre offering Ash a possible position as a trainer he would like to sponsor in the future. Now, what could possibly go wrong with that? Though, just for a clarification, at this point in time Lysandre hasn't lost all hope in humanity and believes it can still be saved without wiping out the population.**

 **And then we also got a few fights, Surge's being shorter due to what's to come next chapter...which'll involve Zapdos. Just how will Ash and co handle this.**

 **Thank you to everyone that supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve.**


	22. Storms

**Welcome back everyone, sorry for the long wait. Not much to say other than hopefully you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ch 22: Storms**

* * *

 _Six years ago_

"How are things going?" A voice asked over the telephone line, Surge checking the clock to make sure he wasn't late again. The League had been having meetings for the past few days regarding the events in Celadon City a few months back; though Surge didn't feel the need to drag everyone into it. He felt that only those who had information the entire time should have been there.

"As good as ever. A waste of my time if I'm honest," he replied back, a slight laugh escaping his mouth before rolling his eyes. "All they do is argue back and forth with each other; no one can seem to agree on anything. How's she doing?"

"Fine. Still a bit down but we're making the best of it."

Surge paused a moment, the image of a young girl appearing in the background of his call before running off once more. He hadn't known her for long, but that young child had changed his attitude slightly; she made him realize just how big some of the consequences were for their actions. Running a hand through his blond hair, Surge leaned against the wall.

"Ya know, yer gonna make a wonderful mom someday. Why not settle down and start a family with me?"

The woman on the other end rolled her eyes at the question, a smirk on her face as Surge seemed to insinuate something with a slight rise of his eyebrows. Surge already knew the answer to his question, it was going to be the same one she gave every time he asked. Though instead, her response caught him by surprise.

"How about you wrap up those meetings and we'll talk after we finish our business." Surge couldn't help but smile at that answer, knowing full well what she meant. Though he never thought she would be able to say it over the phone; perhaps that girl was having a change on her as well.

"I've gotta go now. I'll talk more later..." Surge responded, hanging the phone up as the call ended. He felt that maybe it wasn't the best move to hang up without letting her get another word in, but he really had to get going. Walking through the large building, Surge passed through corridors and climbed stairs until he reached two large doors. Pushing them open, the burly man walked into the room, the half circular table mostly filled. A couple seats still empty as Surge took his spot between Giovanni and Erika.

At the head of the table sat Lance, President Goodshow, and the members of the Elite Four. It felt odd to Surge that such a young trainer (in comparison to him) was his boss; even if the young man had taken the position of regional champ only two years ago, he still seemed too green. Yet despite his youth, he had proven time and again to be worthy of his seat. It also didn't hurt that he had surrounded himself with quite the accomplished trainers to serve on his Elite Four. Their guidance having most likely shaped his growth along with his work for the G-Men.

Though, between the news coverage of Celadon and the resignation of Samuel Oak as a member of the Elite Four due to his desire to focus more on his research, Lance must have been stressed out. Looking around, Surge noticed that out of the Gym Leaders, they were missing a few, namely Koga, Flint and the three obnoxious from Cerulean. But joining them seemed to be a younger girl about Lance's age if Surge could guess correctly along with the Champion's cousin.

"At this point we'll be starting the final day of our meetings. For those curious, Flint, Koga and Daisy, Violet and Lily have all returned home. They asked late last night if it would be permitted of them to return to their families. I personally allowed it," Mr. Goodshow explained, standing from his spot at the table. Surge leaned his face against an open palm of his before looking out the large glass window behind Lance. He was honestly shocked to see the shades open for today's meeting.

"And of that girl next to Agatha?" Giovanni asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I told her she could sit-in on today's session," Lance responded, arms folded across his chest. "Agatha is training her to one day become a member of our Elite Four; it is only right that we allow her the chance to see what happens behind closed doors."

"I'll assume it's the same for your cousin?"

"You have a problem with our presence? Let's have a battle now to decide on the stronger Gym Leader! No doubt Dragon-Types are superior to whatever you use!" Clair asked, about to stand only for Lance to glare in her direction.

"Relax, Clair," the other young female stated. Running her hands through her thick hair, she let a light laughter out. "Strong and weak Pokémon are just selfish perceptions created by trainers. We shouldn't be battling each other or creating gaps between ourselves; instead, we need to grow closer and strengthen our bonds."

Giovanni coughed slightly before standing from his seat. Surge merely rolled his eyes at the act, no doubt the man was going to say something else now. And sure enough his mouth started sprouting words. "It isn't that I don't recognize either of you as competent trainers it's just that what goes on in here are serious matters. Something that neither of you would most likely understand the severity of it all. Perhaps if you came when times were calmer, you could then learn properly."

"Giovanni," Lance spoke up, Surge now smirking at the sight of his fellow Gym Leader looking a bit nervous. Keeping his eyes darting between Lance and Giovanni, Surge planted his feet atop the table. "Both of them have shown their skills to be worthy of Elite Four consideration just as yours have. They have earned the right to sit at these meeting as I personally granted them it. You may not agree with it, but as sitting Champion, I believe their involvement will lead to a more unified Indigo League.

"Now, if you have no further complaints, perhaps we can continue on with the meeting."

"Very well," Giovanni replied, waving his hand in defeat. Surge didn't mind too much about the entire argument, but he did enjoy seeing Giovanni put in his place by Lance. The kid at least had the backbone needed to be a champion, that was for sure.

Leaning back in his chair, Surge watched on as the lights dimmed around them. The screen placed behind Lance being lit up by a still image immediately. The Gym Leader wasn't sure just what they were covering today, especially since yesterday was mostly spent on covering Johto's request to be seen as an individual League separate from the Indigo League. Johto's Gym Leaders had been present for that vote yesterday, the League deciding that they would help transition Johto into its own regional League; a stadium being built atop Mt. Silver to hold the competition. But despite that, the League voted for the two regions to share an Elite Four for the time being.

"Now, as many of you know, the Elite Four used to be comprised of the four strongest trainers of a region with the strongest of them being the Champion. Recently that had been changed when we had a new Champion crowned years back," Mr. Goodshow spoke up, the projector showing Blue Oak being named Champion three years prior. Surge remembered first battling not only him but also that kid Red. Though he wasn't sure if calling him a kid was the correct term now, especially since he had a family and a kid of his own.

"When that occurred, Samuel Oak remained on as a member of the Elite Four to guide his son and thus the current rule of four members plus a Champion was established. Though with Lance being forced into the position after Red claimed the title and declined it, along with Blue's resignation, Professor Oak was stuck staying on even when he hoped to finally step down."

Surge looked over at Agatha, the old hag rolling her eyes at the mention of the old man. He didn't know much about their old relationship, but there was a rumor where they had been longtime rivals to the point that they fought each other for the title of Champion at one point. No doubt she must have been frustrated by the sudden retirement; especially since she never had a chance to beat him.

"However," Mr. Goodshow continued on, the slide changing to show only the images of Lance, Agatha, Bruno and Lorelei. "With Samuel's official retirement, Lance and I have decided that instead of finding a replacement, we shall return to the prior format of just four trainers for the foreseeable future. That may change over time, but for the time being we don't want to take anyone from their current positions."

"Fine with me," Surge stated happily as he sat back up. "Better than invitin' a few of us to compete for a spot like last time when Lance became Champ. It was more of a hassle for me than anythin' else. Besides, I'm not in the mood to join the Elite Four."

"And who says you would be the winner? Maybe one of us from Johto would have claimed that spot. It would have helped transition Johto into its own League if we had representation on the Elite Four," Claire stated calmly. Crossing her arms, the younger girl nodded at her own statement, Surge just ignoring her.

"Sure. Whatever ya think princess.

"Can we get this movin' though? I kind of want to get home tonight."

Mr. Goodshow nodded in agreement to his request, pressing a button on his remote to change the slide. Surge was shocked to see what appeared to be dormitories before him on the projector along with state of the art facilities for what looked to be a school of sorts. He wondered if perhaps they were going to make major changes, his thoughts being answered quickly.

"As for a major concern brought to us after the events in Celadon, we decided that to prevent injuries and untimely deaths like what occurred that day...the League will be enforcing a new requirement to have trainers be prepared. Starting next season, any trainer who is twelve or under will have to attend a school of their choice to obtain their trainer's license.

"In doing so, we hope that it'll help young children learn the proper skills necessary to survive out in the woods or in the event of an emergency situation. Likewise, Giovanni has offered to pay for the entire renovation of Pokémon Academy along with covering any tuition for the children who lost their families in the skirmish with Team Rocket."

"I feel that it is but my duty to help those in need. I can't help but feel responsible for the lives lost even if some within the League view it as an occurrence that couldn't be stopped," Giovanni spoke up, folding his hands neatly. His body language gave nothing away, but Surge could tell by his tone that the man had fired a shot at Lance. "I've managed to gather most of the orphans from the incident and for the time being they're staying at one of my resorts. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of any other children, please let me know."

"About that," Surge spoke up, everyone turning their attention to him. His usual smugness left the burly man, replaced with a genuine look of concern on his face. "After the entire thin' went down, I found a young girl in the wreckage; she had no one so I brought her back home with me to my place. I know it ain't League protocol or whatnot to do this, but I want to be her new guardian. She has that spunk to her that I like, she's a real fighter."

"You know we shouldn't be involved with them," Giovanni stated, opening his hands as his palms rested towards the ceiling. "We shouldn't be getting too attached to them in the event that they get adopted."

"That's the case. I want to adopt her."

"Don't be ridiculous. Someone like you can't raise a child. Leave her in my care and I'll make sure she finds the perfect family."

"Enough, both of you." Lance's sudden words caused both men to shut their mouths. Surge knowing that if he wanted to keep his position, he wasn't to anger his boss. Especially with the League under some scrutiny from the media. "Though Giovanni is correct in the fact that previously we've attempted to limit our interactions with others to keep from growing connections to them, it's perhaps best that we think that over. Maybe we shouldn't be closing ourselves off to anyone who isn't a trainer or direct family; maybe we should be opening the doors to help communities grow. Not everyone becomes a trainer and challenges Gyms after all.

"As Champion of Kanto, I approve your request. Surge, you shall be granted custody rights of this girl; or rather will after you file the paper work and go through the adoption process."

"Someone likes to sound professional. For such a young guy, you like to sound big and important," Karen joked, winking at him slightly. Lance merely coughed as he paid her little attention. Surge couldn't help but laugh at the teasing, his laughter spreading to everyone but Giovanni as the man seemed unamused at it all. Karen noticing it as well. "Lighten up and learn to have fun, will you."

Giovanni sighed profusely before shaking his head. "That is not just some guy you can talk to freely. He is _the_ Champion of the Indigo League. Of Kanto _and_ Johto. Show him some respect."

"It might be time to move onto the next topic..." Mr. Goodshow muttered as the room fell silent. Even if Giovanni had been right, Surge couldn't help but feel he had ruined the mood of the room; the tense atmosphere having now returned over them all.

Hitting another button, information popped up over the screen as what appeared to be images of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres appeared along with information regarding their last seen locations, flight patterns and reported activity levels based on the weather. This set an alarm off in Surge's head, knowing that whenever beings from the legends were involved it was never a good thing.

"The flash drive that was discovered at the Team Rocket base was filled with information pertaining to the three Legendary Birds. Of course it set Lance and myself on high alert due to there being no body found of the leader. And even if we had discovered one, there's no telling how many operatives may have escaped with their own desires to finish the plan," Mr. Goodshow explained, sitting back down so that Lance could carry the conversation.

"After conversing it over, we've decided to have the League keep watch outs over them for the time being. Until we feel the situation is safe," the young Champion explained, changing the slide to show a blurred image. "As you all know, legend states that these three titans serve one master. A Beast of the Sea, if you will. No one on record has seen this creature in person, even I haven't."

"This isn't the same one you went searching for in the Whirl Islands...is it?" Claire asked, eyes widening as the slides changed to show an artist's rendition of the creature. Surge likewise looked slightly worried, the being looked positively huge.

Lance nodded at the question before closing his eyes for a moment. "The Beast of the Sea...a creature believed to have the ability to calm or give rise to storms. It's our belief that Team Rocket plans to attack the Legendary Birds in hopes of drawing out the Beast of the Sea to try and capture it themselves."

"Our?" Giovanni asked, eyebrow rising up, casting a glance towards Surge. The burly man shrugged his shoulders before motioning for his fellow Gym Leader to pay more attention to the presentation.

"Allow me to rephrase that. By 'our' I meant 'their'," Lance continued on, Surge now growing tired of his boss beating around the bush. About to say something, the Gym Leader found himself closing his mouth as Agatha beat him to the punch.

"Stop playing the pronoun game and just tell them that those brats told you about the possibility." Surge (and by the reactions of those around him) knew immediately who they were talking about. The only possible suspects being Red and his fellow trainers from Pallet Town.

"Why do their words have so much merit behind them to raise such a concern?" Claire asked, resting her face against her open palm.

Lance apologized for his previous wording before continuing with the briefing as the slides seemed to display images of tropical islands. The three grown trainers appearing throughout them but at what seemed to be a younger age; Surge guessing it was only a few years after they started their journeys.

"Because, Claire, they've lived through a similar ordeal."

The entire room grew silent as Lance's gaze spread around the room. Surge knew this was for real, a few drops of sweat running down his neck before he wiped them away. Calming himself, Surge put up a false sense of bravery to this; pretending that it was just an ordinary piece of news for them all.

"A while back, events occurred on Shamouti Island located within the Orange Archipelago. During the time that Red and the others were vacationing there, the yearly island festival was taking place and a young man by the name of Lawrence III attempted to catch the three birds of legend. Having tracked their flight patterns and records of sightings, he concluded that they all gathered on the shrines surrounding the island at that time of year and took action.

"Luckily his ploy was foiled, but Blue admitted to me that they saw changes in not only the weather but ocean currents. As if something was angered and ready to strike. Later when he explored a few abandoned islands he noticed how the change in currents caused most of them to be flooded or in some cases mostly swallowed by the ocean. They have no proof that it was the Beast of the Sea, but we can't afford to chance anything right now."

"And that's why ya already asked them to keep an eye on those birds. Didn't ya?" Surge asked, his facial expression showing that he had Lance all figured out. Keeping a blank expression, Surge quickly grinned at the motion of a simple nod.

"They offered themselves. The three of them drawing lots to decide who would watch which bird."

A cough soon entered the conversation, Blaine raising a hand to gain the attention of those seated in the room. Standing, the man placed a hand against his chest before bowing slightly. "If that's the case, then I must come forward and admit I've been holding a secret from the League for a while now."

"No need to take this so seriously, Blaine. Whatever it is can't be _that_ bad," Mr. Goodshow chimed in, standing on his chair to get a better view of things. Though from the fact Blaine removed his glasses and dabbed at the sweat rolling down his face, Surge could read this was huge.

"You all remember the horrible volcanic eruption that burned Cinnabar to the ground, correct?"

"Of course. The League helped move everyone on the island to the Seafoam Islands and used it as a temporary Gym for you," Lorelei replied, adjusting her own glasses for a moment. "Many in the League counted our blessings that no lives were lost. And in addition to rebuilding Cinnabar into a better island, it brought tourists to both Seafoam and there."

"Yes...well..." Blaine muttered for a moment, taking a deep breath. "After that eruption I searched for Moltres and convinced the titan of fire to take residence within the volcano. No one would think to ever search there for the creature. And while hibernating inside, Moltres agreed to use its own power to keep the volcano dormant."

Giovanni slammed his hands down in frustration, everyone turning their attention to the businessman. His breaths were short and full of anger, but Surge paid him little attention until his mouth started to run. "Keeping such a secret from the League is irresponsible for you Blaine! A legendary Pokémon such as Moltres being kept from the League is unacceptable. What if it ever fell into the wrong hands!? Tell me what you would do!?"

"Zip it, moneybags," Surge spouted out, leaning back in his chair. His eyes focused on the ceiling as he took a deep breath. He didn't agree with Blaine keeping such a secret, but it was for good measure; it wasn't exactly something he could just bring up in conversation. Bringing his gaze onto Giovanni, Surge stared down the man. "Don't even try and act like some morally righteous person. It took ya _how_ many years to tell us the truth about ya mother? Plus, if we cared enough to search through ya business reports I bet we'd find some interestin' stuff. Wouldn't we?"

"You keep my mother out of this!"

"Hit a sore spot, did I?"

"That is enough!" Lance shouted, pointing fingers at both men. Surge shut his mouth as two guards made their way towards him and his fellow Gym Leader. "Enough of your bickering! We are the top officials in Kanto, people look up to us to guide them in these troubling times. Not to fight amongst each other. Whatever feelings you hold towards the other, keep it out of the remainder of this meeting or I'll be forced to take action."

Surge stood up from his chair, having had enough of the meetings. He was heading home regardless of what the others thought; he needed some fresh air and familiar sights instead of these guys. "When ya finally find Zapdos, tell it to stay at the Vermilion City Lighthouse. It might be better to have a couple sets of eyes on it."

* * *

"What is that thing!?" Ash cried out over the thunder and lightning that now surrounded the area. The ocean water seemed to splash around, the young boy looking slightly worried as he awaited the final member of the Squirtle Squad to return from his search. He didn't like how the Water-Type had yet to return.

"The legendary Titan of Lightning, Zapdos," Surge replied, shielding his eyes from the now falling rain. Pointing a finger forward, he called for a Thunder attack from Electabuzz. The stream of electricity colliding with one from Zapdos. The two beams struggled against each other before erupting outwards in an explosion. Surge lost his footing for a second but was quick to regain it. Ash not as fortunate as he fell onto his stomach alongside his fellow students.

"Stay out of the way, ya got it! I've gotta try and calm this guy down."

Ash didn't listen however, quick to stand back up despite Corey yelling at him. Though his action seemed to garner the attention of Zapdos, the Electric and Flying-Type screeching out before shooting another blast of electricity outwards. This time straight for Ash. Surge turned to call out for Electabuzz, but the distance was too great; even Pikachu wouldn't have been able to react in time.

Bracing himself for the blast, Ash held his arms up before his body as the blast never hit him. Instead, an intense heat flew right beside him, striking the electricity and exploding in every direction. Ash tumbled backwards, his body landing at the feet of a winged creature as he looked up its body to see a familiar looking guy.

"Gary's dad?"

Tossing a cloak to the back of his body, an older man stood in the rain as his hair flew about. Ash standing back up as he watched the man send his partner into battle.

"Charizard, make sure Zapdos doesn't have time to shoot off anymore electrical blasts. You and I both know we can't compete with that type of strength!"

"Electabuzz, ya help out too! Keep it distracted until we can come up with some sort of plan. Glad ya could make it, Blue."

Blue turned away from the angered Legendary Pokémon and turned to Surge. The burly man making his way over to both the trainer and Ash himself. The boy still caught off guard by the sudden arrival of his friend's father. Especially since the man had been gone for forever now.

"Whoever did this wasn't subtle in showing that they were watching us," Blue stated, folding his arms over his chest. Ash listened in, surprised to learn that this was all planned by someone. No doubt Kiyu was involved in some shape since she first attacked the lighthouse.

"To attack on the one day of the month I leave the lighthouse to stock up on supplies. Luckily you were here."

"Some luck. But at least we have Mr. Champion here," Surge joked, Blue visibly groaning at the nickname.

"I've told you before, I renounced that title after my loss to Red; so stop calling me that. Lance is the Champion now. Charizard, Dragon Pulse!"

Ash shielded his eyes, the Flame Pokémon releasing a draconic beam from its mouth. The purple beam traversed the sky, striking Zapdos on the wing as the attack only seemed to anger it more. A bolt of lightning shot out of the Electric and Flying-Type, Electabuzz meeting it head-on in an attempt to protect Charizard.

The two adults continued going back and forth, as Ash watched Zapdos brush off each attack with ease. It seemed that no matter what they tried, the attacks were ineffective. Ash truly seeing the strength of a Legendary Pokémon in action. Within a blink of an eye, Charizard was struck on its wing, the Fire and Flying-Type falling towards the ground. Electabuzz catching his partner before bracing himself for the impact, their bodies sliding against the concrete before coming to a stop.

The young student could see the frustration and worry sitting on Surge's face but said nothing as Pikachu ran over to him.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu stated, tugging on Ash's clothes as the Electric-Type motioned for them to enter the battle.

"I know, Pikachu. I want to help out too, but...just look at that thing. Even Surge and Gary's dad can't stop it," Ash replied, the boy feeling his hands shaking once the Titan of electricity cried out once more. He couldn't help it, the action happening on its own as if his body was trying to warn him.

"I guess a straightforward approach won't cut it. And here I was hopin' we could let it take its anger out on us for a bit and then go to sleep," Surge stated, cracking his knuckles. Electabuzz and Charizard were up once again, the former running straight at Zapdos with fists flowing with electricity.

"Electabuzz!" he cried out, slamming his fists into the ground as the concrete broke into pieces. Yet Ash noticed how they were charged with electricity, something Blue was taking advantage of with Charizard. With a quick Iron Tail, the Flame Pokémon was striking them right at Zapdos. The first slab landed forcefully, striking Zapdos right in the face before the Electric Pokémon released a flurry of electric waves. Each one destroying a chunk of concrete but in doing so left itself open for a powerful blow from Electabuzz's Thunder Punch. The two fists striking it right in the chest.

"Doooosssss!" it cried out angrily, shooting blasts in every direction. More of the lighthouse was destroyed in the process, Ash shielding himself and Pikachu from the oncoming attack only to be grabbed by Surge.

"Dodge!" he shouted out, the duo landing by Mayaka and Corey. Placing him down on the ground, Surge grimaced slightly as Ash noticed a burn mark on his side. No doubt the Gym Leader was struck from that last blow. "Stay here! Corey, make sure neither of them get involved!"

"Of course, sir," Corey responded, struggling to get his voice to be heard over the wind. Ash turned his attention back towards the fighting but felt pressure on his arm. Looking, he saw Corey holding him back, the look in the boy's eyes saying it all. They wouldn't be able to help, at most they would only get in the way.

"We can't just stand around though! Magneton, Flash Cannon!" Mayaka shouted out, her hair blowing all over the place as her partner struggled to float in the intense wind.

"Mag...ne," it muttered out, shooting out the metallic blast only for it to be brushed off by Zapdos. What followed however surprised Ash, the small blast being just enough to distract it from Charizard's Flamethrower.

Snapping his fingers, Ash planted his feet into the ground as another collision of Flamethrower and Thunder occurred, Electabuzz flying through the smoke cloud to strike Zapdos right on the head with another Thunder Punch.

"Maybe we can help out without getting in the way! We just have to get closer."

"See, Corey, Hotshot isn't ready to give up and he was almost roasted by that oversized bird."

Corey just shook his head in annoyance with them, Ash overhearing the boy muttering about how they'll be the death of him before chuckling. "Alright, but if it gets too intense I'll be pulling us back. And no one complains."

Nodding in agreement, the small group fought against the powerful winds as they made it to part of the lighthouse. The building now laying in pieces around the island they were presently on. Using the piece before them as support, the trio of students watched the fight continue before their eyes. Zapdos' aim was getting better, both Surge and Blue being forced onto the defensive as they avoided blows. Though the former was slower than before thanks to his injury. Even Electabuzz and Charizard were growing tired, their attacks having a harder time keeping up with Zapdos' electric blasts.

"So? What's the plan?" Mayaka asked, ripping part of her clothes and using it to tie her hair back.

"I didn't really think of one," Ash admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as Corey glared at him in annoyance. "All I know is that when Mayaka attacked, despite how weak it was, it managed to keep Zapdos distracted long enough for an attack to hit."

"I get what ya mean. Magneton, keep hittin' it with all ya got!" The Electric and Steel-Type floated forward, shooting off a combination of both Flash Cannon and Thunder. However, Zapdos seemed disinterested in them, crying out as waves of electricity met the attack head on. Consuming it, the powerful electricity slammed into the ground before them; their protection burnt to a crisp.

Another cry came out as the wind around them grew stronger, the students being knocked backwards as lightning struck down onto Charizard and Electabuzz. Ash stood back up, Pikachu right beside him as the duo stared down the insurmountable beast.

 _There's gotta be something that can stop it..._ Ash thought to himself, his body subconsciously walking towards Zapdos. Pikachu cried out for him, the young boy hearing it yet at the same time not hearing it. It was as if he was being attracted to the creature. A bolt of lightning headed his way but it never struck him; instead swerving to the side of his body as if it had been a warning from Zapdos to stay away.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked out in awe before walking out alongside his trainer. Ash felt the ends of his hair starting to stick up now, Pikachu's fur likewise rising from the electricity in the air. They both closed their eyes for a moment, taking in the sensation before feeling a third presence within them; one calling out to them.

"Watch it, kid!" Surge called out, Ash breaking from his trance to look around the area. Things seemed to have moved fast for him, the boy now standing between Zapdos and Surge. His head felt heavy, Ash holding it for a moment as what just occurred swam through his mind; the entire situation feeling as though Zapdos was transmitting its feelings through the storm. Almost as if it wasn't angered but scared.

Looking at Zapdos, Ash watched the Titan of Lightning as it showered the sky with more electricity. Each strike breaking more of the island they stood upon and now began to fry the water around them. One final bolt came towards his direction, Electabuzz pushing him out of the way as the Electric-Type took the blow directly.

"Elec..." the Electric Pokémon muttered, standing tall for a moment before dropping to a knee. His body was smoking from the blast, burn marks covering his figure as his breathing grew heavy.

"Shit..." Surge stated, Ash casting a glance over to the man as he started to mount Blue's Charizard. Ash could tell things just went from bad to worse, but there was nothing he could do right now. "Blue, get them outta here and make sure those lifeboats get to the shore. I'll stall it with ya Charizard."

Blue shook his head in annoyance as his trusted Flame Pokémon took to the sky once more. Another blast of electricity shot outwards, Charizard blocking it with a dual Dragon Claw attack. Sparks shooting off of its hands as it cut through the blast. To Ash's amazement, the idea left Zapdos wide open for an attack, Surge jumping from his post and socking Zapdos across the face. The blow hardly did anything, but it distracted Zapdos long enough for a charged Flamethrower to strike it head-on. For once, the blast seemed to affect the Electric Pokémon, Zapdos being pushed backwards.

"Woah," Ash muttered. Blue took that moment to grab Ash by his wrist and dragged him away from the situation. His eyes remained locked on though, watching as Charizard swooped back around to grab the falling Surge before the duo repositioned themselves for another blow.

"Ya don't expect us to really leave him by himself, do ya!?" Mayaka's voice broke Ash's attention. Looking at their small group, Ash found himself on the edge of the island as Blue motioned them to get on his Pidgeot. "He's gonna need more help than himself."

"I agree," Corey responded, raising a pokeball. Ash was surprised based on how the boy acted earlier during the situation. "Surge taught me that you never leave a man behind; that you fight alongside your comrades until the bitter end and you fight like you've got nothing left to lose. What kind of trainer would I be if I abandoned him now."

Blue sighed out before running a hand through his hair, the wind gaining more strength as the last of the lifeboats rocked wildly around. "There's a difference between what he taught you and this. This _is_ life and death right now since Zapdos is enraged and will most likely try to destroy the entire city. It's much more important to get you all out of here."

"But he isn't angry. You and Surge both know it too," Ash replied, holding his hands up before his body. Squeezing them into fists, he turned back towards the fight, an explosion going off as Charizard entered a tailspin. Surge landing another punch only to be swatted away by his opponent.

"I can't explain how or why, but Zapdos isn't angry. It's scared of something happening; you can feel it in the electricity."

"You're pretty smart for Red's son. It's true we felt unease coming from Zapdos, but I think that's what scares Surge. If it was targeted then who knows if the other two were as well," Blue explained, shielding his eyes from a sudden flash of lightning. Charizard seemed down for the fight, but Surge continued to stand even if it was apparent he was struggling to do so.

"Articuno and Moltres are involved as well?" Corey asked, receiving a nod of agreement from Blue.

"In some way it's clear they were all targeted. Even with our planning we were outwitted."

"How about ya tell us how to stop the large electric bird from destroyin' everythin' then!?" Mayaka demanded, stomping her foot onto the ground as Blue walked away from her. Ash could tell that angered the girl, Mayaka about to follow behind him only for Corey to stop her.

Blue made his way over to Ash, picking up Pikachu as the Electric-Type looked on in surprise. "Pika?" it asked, Blue holding him before the three.

"This guy is our key. You should all have a basic understanding of how Electric-Types can communicate through electricity. So, we're gonna supercharge Pikachu with as much electricity as he can handle and then throw it at Zapdos.

"You hear that, Surge? Get ready for one final hold out."

"Crystal clear," the Gym Leader coughed out as both Electabuzz and Charizard stood by his side. "Get that beautiful mouse into the air and we'll stall as best we can."

Getting the gist of it, Ash reached for a pokeball on his belt and tapped it. Fearow emerging from it immediately with a loud cry. Spreading his wings, the Normal and Flying-Type soared through the sky before circling back around to his trainer.

"Think you can keep Pikachu in the air long enough to charge an attack?" Ash shouted out over the storm. A burst of electricity shot into their vicinity, breaking the foundation they stood on even more. Seeing the situation, Fearow nodded in agreement. Pikachu scurrying up Ash's shoulder before jumping onto Fearow's back.

"We're counting on you guys!"

"Pipi, pikapi!"

"Rowwwww!"

Taking to the skies, Fearow avoided one blast of electricity only for a second to come straight for him. Luckily, Electabuzz was faster; blocking the blast with a Thunder of his own as the two mighty attacks exploded outward. Smoke consuming the area as all Ash could make out of his Pokémon was Pikachu's glowing body, the explosion having temporarily causing Fearow to lose his stability. Things weren't calm on the ground though, Charizard using the smoke to ram right into Zapdos with a Dragon Claw before being blasted back and into Blue. The duo jumping right back up as Surge and Electabuzz joined them.

"We've gotta keep Zapdos from fryin' them," Surge ordered out, Ash just standing there as even else moved. Pikachu and Fearow were now visible, the latter holding strong as lightning flashed all around him. Pikachu holding his tail up into the air as each bolt struck hard; the Electric-Type panting heavily from the sudden increase in electricity entering his system. Zapdos could sense its electricity leaving the vicinity, its attention captured by Pikachu before shooting off a burst of electricity straight for him.

Mayaka was faster, urging Magneton to block it with its own Thunder. The bolt of lightning intercepting the attack as it shot straight down from the sky. The blast wasn't able to stop it, but it did manage to weaken Zapdos' attack just enough for Fearow to maneuver around it.

"Stand your ground, not a single blast gets by us! Got it?" Blue commanded, his cloak flapping in the wind. A stray shot of lightning erupted in the distance, lighting up the area for a moment as Ash watched in awe. Pikachu's body was now glowing up above, Ash unsure of just how much electricity he could handle right now. "We just have to hold this position for two minutes; that should be more than enough time for Pikachu with all the electricity Zapdos has been releasing."

"Two minutes..." Corey muttered, tossing out a pokeball as a new creature emerged. Ash recognized it immediately, Corey's Venusaur appearing before him with a loud cry. "Bruteroot, help us out here."

"Sauurrr," it moaned out, the large flower upon its back glowing with energy.

The others wasted no time in moving, Zapdos launching an attack at those gathered on the ground. Ash figured that with its attention divided, the Titan's attacks might be a bit weaker than usual. Though if that were the case, Zapdos wasn't showing it as the blast shot out across the island, cutting what remained of it completely in half. Magneton and Charizard were ready though, the duo combining their Flash Cannon and Flamethrower attacks respectively to erupt on impact with Zapdos' attack. Electabuzz followed through as Venusaur launched him forward with its vines.

"Electabuzz!" he shouted out, fists eradiating with electricity before slamming them into Zapdos. The attack however did little, seemingly only causing Zapdos to grow in anger. Storm clouds appeared everywhere, the rain picking up as Ash struggled to keep sight of Pikachu amidst it all. Thunder rang out through the area as Lightning struck down all around them, some blasts striking the water as Ash wondered if Squirtle had made it out yet.

"Fearow!" his flier cried out, Ash noticing the Normal and Flying-Type having been clipped on the wing by one of the blasts. He clinched his fists in worry as Fearow quickly gained altitude and avoided crashing into the water, the Beak Pokémon now covered in a few burn marks as he struggled to stay in the air. Pikachu likewise was struggling to keep his focus, the glow now surrounding his tail beginning to peter out.

"Dooossss!" a sudden cry shot across the area, Ash turning his attention to the Titan as a large glow surrounded its body before shooting straight for the group gathered before it. Ash's eyes bulged outward at the destructive energy released as nothing remained in its path.

"Here it is. All Zapdos has to offer," Blue muttered out, swinging his arm outward as Charizard planted its feet into what remained of the concrete. "We'll block it, and in that moment where Zapdos stops to rest...that'll be the moment Pikachu attacks!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, Ash turning away to see a sphere larger than the one they created against Mayaka resting on his tail. The energy seemed to strain him, his breathing now heavy as sparks shot off of the sphere and struck both himself and Fearow. The latter wincing in pain with each shock.

"Everyone together!" Surge cried out, each of those gathered standing firm as their Pokémon released all their strength left in them.

Flamethrower met with Flash Cannon, the two attacks conjoining as they struck against Zapdos' incoming force. Their attack did little to slow it down, the mighty force pushing right back against it as Electabuzz released a Thunder attack into the mix quickly followed by Corey having Bruteroot launch its own attack. The Solar Beam shot outwards, the force of it nearly pushing Bruteroot off of the island and into the water behind them all. The two added attacks managed to weaken the blast as it started to crumble apart. That didn't stop the blast though, as it smashed right into the others. The attack knocking all four Pokémon out as Zapdos took this chance to relax, having forgotten of Pikachu still up above.

"Now's our chance! Pikachu, Super Thunder Tail!" Ash shouted out, swinging his arms to the sides. His best friend leaping from Fearow as the Beak Pokémon collapsed from exhaustion. While Pikachu spun through the air, including more of his own electricity into the blast, Ash recalled Fearow into his pokeball.

"Pika pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu shouted out, the sphere growing in size as he swung around his body. Launching it, Pikachu began to fall, Ash diving for him as the sphere engulfed Zapdos within itself. Using his body to soften the impact, Ash slid upon the concrete as Zapdos cried out from the electrical energy swarming through it now. Ash hoped it would be enough as the sphere exploded, the energy blast erupting from it knocking him out as he felt Pikachu slip out of his grip before his body hit the water.

 _Pika...chu..._ Ash thought to himself as he fought off the urge to sleep. The adrenaline keeping his body moving this entire time had given out, his muscles aching as he felt his body sinking deeper into the body of water. Giving into his fatigue, Ash closed his eyes as he felt the oxygen leave his body. It was at that moment Ash thought he felt someone grabbing him, but he was too tired to check. The boy unsure of his situation as he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Oi, wake up!" Surge yelled out, Ash jumping forward as he slammed his forehead against Surge's face. Gripping at his head, Ash fought back tears as he looked around him. Gone was the lighthouse and water and in its place was the Gym, or more specifically the room he had been staying in for the past week.

"Damn that hurt..."

"W-What happened?" Ash asked, paying no attention to Surge as he looked around the room. Off to the side were Corey and Mayaka, the latter looking uninterested while the former seemed to be sleeping while standing. Even Blue was there, the man looking bored as he picked at a finger nail.

"Wish we could say, we were all under the impression you would know. After that last attack wiped us out, we woke up here and figured you brought us back."

"I thought you guys brought _me_ back. I don't remember anything after I hit the ground diving for Pikachu. Actually...I felt wet for some time and then I woke up." Ash explained, Surge fighting back a laugh while Blue rolled his eyes at the man's thoughts. Ash had no clue what he was about to laugh over, but he figured it would be best to get out of bed now. "What happened to Zapdos?"

"Must of flown off somewhere once that attack ended," Blue stated, walking to the door as everyone followed him out it. Making their way to the Gym's entrance, Ash could see what looked to be cameras and people outside; the boy slowing his pace as Blue pushed forward. "Unfortunately the public also knows and wants answers. They've been here all morning asking for everyone."

"Ya honestly hate the media, don't ya, Blue...I'm not a big fan myself unless it's for good publicity. Doubt this will be...probably get me in trouble with the League for letting children take park," Surge muttered as he walked out the front doors followed by Blue. Ash took his time as Mayaka lead a now awake Corey outside, the sun causing him to shield his eyes. "Not like I had much of a choice though..."

Making his own way outside, Ash shielded his eyes from the flashing lens as one person pushed a microphone into his face. Questions rang around him as he felt the world spinning around him. He had no clue how to respond to some of the stuff as even Pikachu seemed confused from it all, the Electric-Type having to sit down and recover from the sudden surge of people.

"Everyone back up!" Surge echoed out, grabbing Ash by his collar and yanking him back. "Y'all get ya answers, but we do it my way. Press conference later today. It'll be down at the pier. Does four in the afternoon work? Cause that's all y'all get since these kids have a bus to catch at seven tonight."

With that, Surge pulled the others back into the Gym before slamming the doors shut. The man muttering about he's gonna get a fine or worse from this whole incident. Turning to his three pupils, Surge looked at each of them before sighing out.

"I'm just glad y'all safe..." he muttered out before walking away. Ash took a deep breath himself as both Mayaka and Corey took this time to think over everything they went through the previous night. It had been an experience Ash felt none of them would ever forget, instead using it to help them on their own paths in life.

* * *

 **And that brings another chapter to an end. I hope it was decent enough for everyone. And don't worry, the next (and final) chapter for Beginnings won't take as long. I'm hoping to have it up in about a week at most.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	23. Returning

**Welcome back everyone. Last time things got intense for Ash and co but they managed to survive Zapdos only to enter something far worse: the media. Anyways, last chapter for Beginnings. Hopefully you've all enjoyed.**

 **Ch 23: Returning**

* * *

"Alright, one of ya at a time. The one with the hat, yer first!" Surge shouted out, crossing his arms in slight frustration as he looked over the crowd. He noticed how a few of the reporters from earlier failed to show up, no doubt his requests having scared them off. There was a reason he wanted this to be on his terms; not only could he control their questions, he could also leave at any moment he chose to.

"First off, thank you. Second, what exactly happened?"

"Y'all saw the footage. Ya tell me."

The reporter pulled a cloth out of his pocket, wiping the sweat from his face before placing a pencil to his notepad. "What I meant to ask was, could you explain the details to us as to the specific events yesterday?"

Surge rolled his eyes in annoyance before sighing. "I know about as much as y'all know. People tried to take over the ship, we fought back and then they angered Zapdos. Not much else to it than that.

"Next question! The girl with the hat."

"Ahem. Reports seem to come from those on the ship that it were members of Team Rocket who ambushed the party and fought for control of the vessel. How does the League plan to react to the possibility of the organization having returned?"

"Ya really startin' to annoy me with these questions and we're only two in..." Surge muttered, casting a glance towards his three pupils. To his surprise, they seemed disinterested despite the event just starting; and it didn't help Surge's case that Blue had left earlier in the day to reach the League's headquarters either. "But, we'll be sure to keep a close eye on those rascals. Luckily no one was seriously injured, but with the belief they had been defeated almost seven years ago...it doesn't sit well is how I'd word it."

"And a follow up if I may," the woman replied, Surge acknowledging it as she flipped through a small notepad. Eventually, she stopped on a page, narrowing her eyes on the question. "In what measures will the League respond to this attack. Especially with witnesses in Cinnabar stating that similarly clothed individuals stormed the island and attacked. These events seemed to be planned out with a specific purpose in mind."

Surge bit the inside of his cheek, they got him with a tough question. The man unsure of how to answer since he hadn't contacted anyone within the League regarding the event; in fact, he hadn't even heard of Cinnabar until now. "It's too early to make any definite statement, especially since we've yet to meet regarding the attacks. But no doubt this was a planned operation to strike when we least expected it. Right now we're proud of the quick actions taken by first responders."

"Not a good way to reassure us, that's for sure."

"Next one, let's go. Who has a question?" Surge asked, glaring at the woman before scanning the crowd. His eyes locked onto a younger reporter, no doubt this was one of her first jobs and it must have been a good scope for her. Pointing to her, she stood up.

"Yes, we here at the Celadon Weekly want to know just why you allowed children to get involved in this. We understand that this week was the usually scheduled internship for them to learn from a professional trainer, but aren't these situations too risky for them?"

"Listen, pal. I didn't involve them cause I wanted to. I had no choice," he replied, the older man catching Corey nodding out of the corner of his eye. A smirk came to his face as the crowd quieted down from his answer, no doubt they had been looking for him to slip up. "Yer in a life or death situation and the adrenaline kicks in to the point yer just doing what ya can to stay alive. That's what war is like, and though they may not look it to ya but these three here were trained to survive a situation like that.

"Did I want them around? Hell no. But could I trust them to stand tall and fight by my side protectin' all yer lives? For sure. And you can write it down in your little news article that if the situation happened again, I would be fine going into battle with each of them. Cause even if they're students, they've got more heart than most professionals I've seen. So go ahead, write yer hit pieces; make the League look bad. But just remember who saved ya."

An older man stood up as Surge broke into a silence. Surge knew he gave them what they were looking for, but he didn't care. There was a reason he didn't enjoy the media and it had to do with their attitude towards those associated with the League now. He didn't have time to deal with their views. The reporter let a cough out, wiping his mouth before pulling out a tape recorder.

"I would like to ask you something personal, Mr. Surge."

"Lieutenant."

"Hmm, yes. Lieutenant Surge, my apologies. Now that you're on record for your previous statement, what do you think of any League punishments to you for allowing them to take part. Will you fight any penalties thrown your direction?"

Surge shrugged his shoulders as his eyes landed upon someone familiar. One of the reporters seemed to be drawing his attention, the motion being obvious as the pointed towards a building in the distance. Surge ignored them for a moment before returning to his current question.

"Let them do what they feel is right. I did what I had to to ensure they survived. If they want to fine or suspend me, so be it. But ya better know that hidin' these here kids from situations before their eyes won't make them grow stronger. Ya gotta know when to retreat and when to push the enemy back in war.

"We got time for one more cause I'm tired of it, and they're probably tired of this. Make it count cause it's all yer gettin' from me."

Pointing into the crowd, Surge selected the next person to go. His eyes moving from the reporter to his students sitting bored out of their minds. He felt bad for them, it wasn't how he wanted to spend his day either. Motioning for the reporter to ask, Surge leaned against his hand for a moment.

"This is actually addressed to Mr. Ketchum if that's alright," the reporter asked, Surge allowing it to go through as he cracked his neck. "Yes, well...how should I put it? That...that move you used at the end of the video, what is it? I haven't seen something like that and I doubt many others have either. Is there a name for it?"

Ash chuckled slightly to himself before looking down at Pikachu, the Electric-Type yawning. "Actually we can't explain it well either. It was an idea we came up with in a previous battle and all we do is focus the electricity into Pikachu's tail instead of his cheeks.

"As for a name, it's..."

"It's called Electro Ball," Surge interrupted, Ash looking shocked and upset over his name being replaced by something so simple. Surge merely smirked at the boy as reporters wrote down Surge's comments. He knew that Ash was going to be upset over it, but Surge couldn't allow the boy to use some dumb name like "Super Thunder Tail" as an actual name for a technique like that. It sounded so stupid if Surge was honest with himself. Standing, Surge addressed the media with a lackadaisical look.

"That's it. Get outta here before I make ya leave," he stated, stepping down from his makeshift podium before knocking the barrel over. The item smashed against the ground with a bang, rolling into a few blocks of concrete as Surge noticed the woman from before leaving quickly.

"Never one to make a good name for yourself. Are you, sir?" Corey asked, but the older man ignored the question. Instead being too focused on that woman from the media; something was up with her and he was going to figure it out.

"You three go have some fun, y'all earned it. Just stay outta trouble and be ready for yer bus tonight," Surge stated to them, Ash and Mayaka looking at each other in shock. Corey gave no reaction, Surge hearing his snoring and just shook his head in amusement. Walking away, the man made his way to the building in the distance. The same one that the strange reporter was heading to.

Along the way he passed by citizens minding their own business; the few who acknowledged his presence waving to him or offering him thanks for his actions the night prior. Surge ignored them, noticing the woman he was following vanished in what seemed to be a gust of sand. Smirking, Surge quickly changed his facial expression into a frown remembering just what she had done to them the night prior. Making his way to the side of the building, Surge scaled the side ladder attached to it before reaching the roof. The sun shining down onto him as he laid eyes onto a woman dressed in a buttoned down shirt and a plaid skirt. A large hat covering most of her face. Seeing the figure up close though gave away the person's identity to Surge.

"Come on, ya think a disguise is necessary with me at this point? Ya should be lucky I even followed ya after last night and what you said."

"Shut your mouth now. There's no doubt in my mind I'm being watched by my boss right now. Even if he's good at hiding them, there's someone out here looking for me," Kiyu replied, pulling her hat down even further. A few strands of her hair falling from the back. "I couldn't possibly tell you everything or even explain everything. Mew knows what's going through their minds, but I'm scared of what's coming, Surge.

"Something is happening in the shadows. Something that they plan to change the structure of the world with. Zapdos is just the beginning of it too..."

"So they are after the Beast..." Surge muttered, placing a hand on his chin. Turning to look at the ocean, Surge let a sigh escape from his mouth before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well, what _can_ ya tell me?"

"Nothing really. Not without putting you or Mayaka at risk. It's why she needs to grow, I can't keep her safe from my end forever. And I know you won't always be a few cities over from her either. Last night showed she's got spunk and an attitude, but she's got some ways to go if she's going to protect herself against some individuals looming out there."

"Ya have my attention now," Surge replied, moving closer to Kiyu as she closed the gap. The duo were now an arm's length away from the other, her fragrance entering his nose. Surge narrowed his brow before staring her down. "And how do I know ya not messing with me? How can I trust you after last night?"

Kiyu placed her hands behind her back, shrugging her shoulders for a moment before leaning forward. Surge took a step back only to be followed by Kiyu until they were at the edge of the building. Leaning into him, the woman smirked. "Honestly? You can't. After last night I'd be surprised if I ever regained your trust. But that doesn't matter; I just want to keep you and the others safe. You've really got a nice group now, it's almost like a family."

Surge didn't reply, keeping his guard up only to be caught off guard by her kissing him. In that moment, he allowed his body to relax, though still felt her slipping something into his pocket. Pulling back, Surge watched in surprise as a sandstorm surrounded Kiyu. The particles being whipped around as they battered his face.

"Hopefully next time we meet it won't be during business hours."

Surge smirked at her fast maneuver before sitting down. His legs swung over the side of the building as he wondered what he was going to do with her. Technically she was a wanted fugitive now after what must have been classified as a terrorist attack. And yet, there was no way he could picture himself turning her in. Not after everything they've been through since their first meeting. Throwing his hands into his pockets once more, Surge felt an object and remembered of Kiyu's action moments ago.

"Let's see what she left me..." he muttered, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Opening it, the burly man squinted at the tiny writing as he began to read it to himself.

 _What I'm to explain to you must never leave your mouth, promise me that before you continue reading,_ Surge read the note silently, rolling his eyes as he mouthed out a "I promise" before scanning down the letter.

 _There's more to this Team Rocket than first meets the eyes and while I haven't created much of a public image for myself since joining them...rest assured that everything I've done is to help hinder them. As you know, I'm typically a contracted individual who signs on with companies to make money. Well, I've been keeping a secret from you regarding my latest odd job. Unfortunately, I cannot release that secret yet due to my contract, but when I do it'll ease the tension between us. Do not tell Mayaka this, it'll crush her for sure. I will admit that I'm scared for my life right now though, my 'boss' hasn't been trustworthy with any of his staff and we've been under watchful eyes since signing on. It took me years of working for him before finally getting to see his face and yet he has measures in place to keep us from revealing it. Stay strong and safe._

"Gahhh...ya could of just said you were workin' on a case instead. Stupid woman and her stupid career," Surge muttered as he shredded the note up. Pulling a lighter out of his jacket, the man burned the pile of scraps before blowing the dust into the air. "I swear, she still likes to hold that position over me sometimes and keep me out of the loop. And besides, why are all her notes so complicated!? Just say what you mean without all the unnecessary words!

"Well, nothin' I can do about it, she's just gotta play by their rules for now it seems. She's a big girl, she can handle it..."

Standing, Surge smirked at the sky, his worries having been relived for the time being. Though, she didn't exactly vanquish his fears about her safety. Rolling his shoulders, he began the descent back down the ladder.

 _Still can't help but think I'll get dragged into this shit..._ he thought as his feet planted themselves against the ground. Gritting his teeth, Surge threw a fist into his open palm, the hand slowly closing around it. For now it didn't matter, if it came to it he would do whatever was needed to fight.

"Lieutenant Surge, may I have a word with you?" A new voice startled him, making the grown man jump for a moment. Turning, he was greeted with a familiar sight.

"Sure. But what are ya doin' here?"

* * *

"Come on, stop ya mopin' and pick up the pace!" Surge bellowed out as the small group made their way to the bus depot. Ash was noticeably the slowest of the bunch, having not wanted to return to school. Even if they were going on break, there was something about just being at the campus (even for a day at most) that made him not want to be there. And besides all that, there was still the issue of his move being stolen from him by Surge that bothered him.

"If ya wanted us gone so bad, just say so," Mayaka replied, turning around to face Surge. Placing her hands behind her head, the girl just shrugged at her father figure before smirking. "And here we were startin' to think ya were warmin' up to us. Guess we're just in ya way."

Surge sighed in annoyance, choosing to ignore the girl and instead focus his attention on Ash. The young boy knowing Surge was looking at him. With a tug on his hair by Pikachu, Ash looked up to see the man standing over him. "And what's yer problem, Mr. mopey? Ya should be excited after everythin' I did for ya."

"Ya...You stole my move!" Ash shouted back, catching his slight mess up before correcting it. Surge smirking before leaning in closer as Ash stood his ground, staring right back at Surge before stomping his foot in frustration. "Super Thunder Tail is so much better than Electro Ball. Your name is just too simple."

"Simple is better than stupid, ya brat! Imagine callin' out that stupid thunder tail thin' every time. Ya opponent would be laughin' his ass off," Surge replied, Ash going right back at him as Mayaka and Corey sighed. The latter more so out of acknowledging the entire situation.

"I find them both stupid, personally," Mayaka stated, the two arguing men facing her with frustration on their faces. Seeing the anger in their eyes, she just walked away. "And now we're gonna be stuck with two Surges..."

"Come on, I find it kind of funny," Corey admitted as the two continued to watch the argument go back and forth. Yet, despite all of it, the boy felt like Surge wasn't really putting his all into it.

Even Ash could tell. After taking his berating during the entire week, this felt more like a game to him. As if Surge was getting in a few last moments with them before sending them off. It made Ash learn that Surge truly did care about them, it may have been shown the night prior but before then he had never really shown much care towards them. And yet here he was unwilling to say goodbye without one final argument. Stepping back, Ash gave up and awarded Surge the feeling of victory.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu muttered as Ash just smiled at his best friend. Rubbing the back of Pikachu's ear, the Pallet Town native looked at Surge.

"Guess you got your way...Electro Ball it is."

"Told ya it was better. Now let's get to that bus depot. If y'all don't return to the school I'm for sure gettin' yelled at," Surge stated, leading the way as everyone fell in line behind him. Corey and Mayaka looked at Ash as if he had given in too easy, but the boy merely shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to blow Surge's cover right now, maybe in the future in a form of blackmail, but not now. And besides, why end the week on a bad note of nothing but arguing the entire way? Better to end it with a positive time he felt.

Making their way through the city, the small group could make out the roof of the bus depot. A single bus waiting there as the rest of the building was lit up. It felt as if the only reason the place was open was to get them out of there even if the depot stayed open for an hour after their take off. The situation made Ash wonder just how much the League paid for this every year. Entering the depot, the group made their way to the bus waiting for them only to be blocked by a woman.

"I'm sorry, but as the Officer Jenny tasked with leading the police for Vermilion City I cannot allow any of you to leave. Your roles in the events last night have made headline news around the region and I must make this my duty to remind you that your actions went against League rules and hold a stiff penalty."

"Reprimand us!? We helped protect this place better than ya ever did!" Mayaka shouted, Corey having to hold her back as Surge walked forward. The group grew confused as he whistled out, shots of water spraying from around them to make what seemed to be an archway into the bus. Moving aside, both Surge and Officer Jenny made a path for the small group to enter the bus.

"However, it is with my understanding that without your voluntary actions there may have been an even worse outcome. And had it not been for your wise actions to involve the Squirtle Squad to help rescue those caught in this terrible event who knows how many casualties may have occurred out in those waters.

"Please allow the newly created Vermilion City Emergency Response Squirtle Squad to send you off with this cascading arc. Your actions will always be remembered here by all."

Ash turned his head around, seeing as what Officer Jenny said was correct. Standing off to the sides were the members of the Squirtle Squad spraying off Water Guns into the air to create the effect before them. Sending them a quick wave, Ash noticed that they were short one, the members who had attended also crying as if this send off wasn't just for them. Making their way onto the bus, Surge remained silent having already said his goodbyes. Ash merely nodding at him as the student got onto the bus last. It was there that he received a huge surprise.

"Squirtle squirt!" a voice cried out, Ash looking to see the leader of the Squirtle Squad standing before them. Pointing forward, the Water-Type removed his sunglasses as tears rolled down the sides of his face. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon walked forward until its outstretched hand tapped Ash in the chest.

"Squirtle? What's this about?" The feeling of the creature's hand bringing back a memory of his body sinking into the water. It was as if they had been in a similar situation. "Did you...was it..."

"Squirt!" it cried out once more, before continuing to tap him in the chest. The bus started to move forward as the Squirtle Squad outside continued their send off, even Surge yelling out to tell them to continue their training. Ash swearing he could have heard Surge's voice fighting back the urge to cry.

"I believe that Squirtle is saying it wants to come along with you," Corey stated out, placing a hand on one of the seats as the bus hit a hole in the road. Taking his seat, the older student nodded to Ash, as if telling him that it was alright for him to take Squirtle under his care.

Ash pulled a pokeball off of his belt, holding it in his hand before enlarging it. "Is that what you want, Squirtle? To come along with us for our adventure?

"Well, if that's the case welcome aboard the team! Together I'm sure we'll keep growing until we all meet our dreams. And then one day we'll meet back up with your friends here and show them just how powerful you've become; they'll be amazed and proud of you!"

Without a response, Squirtle tapped his hand against the capture device. His body turning into a form of red energy as it went into the pokeball. The device in Ash's hand rocked back and forth until it finally came to rest with a light "ding", Ash unable to hold back the smile on his face as he thrusted his hand upwards.

"We just caught a Squirtle!"

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu chimed in as Mayaka shook her head in annoyance. Looking around now, Ash tried to find an open seat only to realize that the last one was with Mayaka. Pleading with Corey to switch seats, Ash nearly begged with the older student only to find him already sleeping.

"Come on, Corey, just wake up and switch seats with me. We all know Mayaka is going to throw me out the window at some point."

"I was only goin' to push ya head out it, Hotshot," she stated in a matter of fact way before forcing him to sit down. Moaning, the boy took his seat as Pikachu sat down in his lap. He then felt a stinging sensation run up his arm, Mayaka's fist having made contact with it. "And don't ya forget; tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ about last night and y'all be wishin' ya hadn't."

Gulping, Ash raised his hands defensively before shaking them back and forth. "I don't even know what you're talking about. Nothing happened yesterday."

"Good..." she yawned out in response before leaning against her seat. Before Ash knew it, the girl had already fallen asleep, his own eyes growing heavy as both himself and Pikachu gave off a yawn. Feeling that getting some sleep in was a good idea, he closed his eyes before drifting off into a dream.

Ash wasn't sure how much time had passed since he fell asleep, he wasn't even sure if he was still asleep or if his body was just making it feel that way. But all the exhaustion he had accumulated over the past week finally left him. If it weren't for the bus coming to a sudden stop when they reached the campus, he might have missed the stop. Opening his eyes from the sudden jolt, he stretched his arms and legs before standing up. Pikachu had already been awake, having been sitting over with Corey waiting for Ash.

"Pikapi!" the Electric-Type cried out, jumping across the aisle and into Ash's arms. He quickly scurried onto Ash's shoulder as they made their way to the front of the bus. Corey and Mayaka following from behind them.

"It's strange to be back, Pikachu. I'm gonna miss Vermilion City...as crazy as it sounds," the Pallet Town native expressed to his best friend before they were pushed from behind. Turning his head, Ash could see Mayaka growing impatient from him taking his time so he picked up the pace. Once off the bus, Ash paused a moment as Mayaka stormed off past them without saying as much as a goodbye.

"Don't mind her. She's never been one for pleasantries," Corey stated as he stood next to Ash. Extending his hand forward, Ash clasped it in his own as the two bumped shoulders before letting go. "I'll be seeing you around, Ash. I'm looking forward to seeing how far you go, and if you're ever looking for some training feel free to join us!"

With a wave, Corey was likewise off. Ash noticing the boy yawning before his body was out of sight. Taking a deep breath, Ash turned to Pikachu as they took their first steps out of the depot. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he made his way to turn back towards the campus.

"Well, Pikachu, we're back..." he sighed in defeat. He honestly didn't want to be there, not after experiencing what traveling and being a trainer was really like; it was just more enjoyable for the young student than sitting in a classroom. His dull spirits were risen, however, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Took long enough. And here I thought you weren't returning to school."

Turning to his side, Ash smiled as his eyes landed on Janine. The young girl was sitting on a bench, her arms folded across her chest as a frown formed on her face. Unfolding her arms, the girl revealed a newspaper article; Ash recognizing it immediately as the event he had been a part of. Granted he realized it would have been impossible to not recognize it from the headline and images being about Zapdos and the subsequent battle that took place. Looking closer at the image, Ash recognized it as being from the video that had spread across the region.

"Mind explaining what this is all about?" The newspaper being crumpled as Ash could hear frustration in her voice. He was surprised she was upset, but the young Pallet Town native knew better than to be on her bad side. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Ash rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure how to really explain it all due to him still trying to understand everything that went down then.

"Let's see..." Ash began, his face scrunching up as he struggled to properly describe it. Giving up on one way, he figured it would just be best to explain his entire ordeal away from school and hope that was enough to answer Janine's question. Opening his mouth once more, Ash described his trip, telling her everything that he went through from Celadon City and Fearow evolving to his training with Surge. When he reached the night of the party however, Ash made sure to skip the part with Mayaka; even if it was only Janine, he didn't want to risk being pummeled by the girl for telling anyone. Instead just going straight to the part regarding Kiyu and Zapdos.

Ash waited a moment to see if that was a good enough answer, the boy growing nervous as Janine didn't respond. Finally, her frown vanished before she sighed out. Ash unsure of what she muttered with it, but it sounded like "what am I going to do with you" but decided to not ask. Janine then stood from position, a smile on her face as she took a step towards Ash before wrapping her arms around him. The action catching Ash by surprise as he wasn't sure how to react. He hadn't been expecting this reaction from her, but it was without a doubt better than her being mad at him.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"Well yeah. It's gonna take a lot more than that to stop us," Ash replied with a chuckle as Janine stepped back. Ash just continued to laugh over the situation, his attitude becoming infectious as Janine joined in. Beginning to head deeper into the campus, the duo headed off for a place to sit down and catch up. Reaching a small table, they sat down as Ash pulled a boxed lunch from his bag.

"So how did your week go?" Ash asked while he unwrapped his lunch. Opening it, the young boy caught sight of the food Surge had thrown together and silently thanked him for it. When he had given them to himself and the others, Ash hadn't expected it to be like this; there was more food than he expected. But that didn't matter cause he planned to eat it all.

Sighing lightly, Janine rested her palms on the seat before leaning back. Looking up at the sky, the girl took a moment before finally speaking. Ash wondered if something went wrong or maybe her father was just tough on her. "It was ok...

"Not much actually happened though the training was good since I got to learn a few new tricks. They'll definitely help me out in battle with Venomoth and Zubat!" she stated happily, Ash pumping his fists in excitement. Even if he had nearly been killed, he could go for a battle. Taking a bite out of his lunch, the boy swallowed before pushing it over to Pikachu.

The Electric-Type happily dug in, sticking his paws into the box before pulling out a lump of rice. Gnawing away, Pikachu seemed content as Ash listened to Janine finish explaining everything. Though he didn't understand the gist of it all, the young student figured that if anyone would have understood her father's teaching it would be Janine.

"But the end of it didn't exactly go so well..." she trailed off, her eyes looking down to the ground as she held an arm nervously. Ash wondered what could have happened to make her seem worried over something, she was always confident when it came to her skills. "We were attacked by this stranger who was...who was looking for your dad."

"My dad?"

Janine nodded as Ash looked puzzled over it all. Why were people after his dad and where was he then? Wouldn't he stop whatever thing he was doing at the time and at least call him or his mother? They were always wondering about him. Sighing, Ash pulled his hat down lightly as Janine bit her lip knowing she had hit a sensitive subject.

"If it helps, my father was just as surprised. And maybe more worried than you think; turns out where your dad was last seen had been ransacked. There was no sign of him and cause of it my father left for the League to tell them in person. Turns out he was doing something important for them."

The wind blew as Ash's hat was knocked off his head, his eyes huge at the implication of what Janine just said. "Could he have been doing something like Gary's dad?"

"You okay?" Janine asked, waving a hand before his face. Shaking his head, Ash nodded. He didn't want to worry Janine right now so he decided to keep his own thoughts to himself. Even Pikachu was worried, having an idea as to what was going through his head right now. Climbing his shoulder, the Electric-Type rubbed his face against Ash as the duo laughed.

Seeing everything was alright now, Janine closed her eyes before sighing. This caught Ash's attention as he looked right at her, the girl's face seeming a little red as she scratched at it. "Well...cause of everything that happened... He kind of wants me to stay with a friend instead of at home by myself during the school break.

"You think it would be fine if I came back to Pallet Town with you and Pikachu for a bit?" She let out a nervous chuckle at the end. Ash and Pikachu stared at each other a moment before nodding in agreement; the young boy facing his friend with a smile as he threw both hands behind his head. Pikachu copied his motion as Janine let out a sigh of relief.

"We don't mind at all. Besides, the more the merrier I say! It'll be so much fun to show you around Pallet Town; plus, Leaf will enjoy it too. There aren't many people our age still in the town so it'll make our break better."

"Thank you," she stated before smiling softly. Pikachu jumped across the table, landing on her shoulder as he nuzzled against her. Ash saw it as Pikachu's way of welcoming her to Pallet Town even if it was a bit early. "I just hope I'm not imposing anything on you guys. I can always just stay on campus if it's easier though..."

"Nonsense. There's no issue with staying at our place. Pikachu and I didn't have any plans for the time being anyways; maybe get some training in but that was about it really. And besides, you'll love being in Pallet Town. It may not be as fancy as a big city but it's a close community so you'll feel welcomed there.

"Mom's gonna be so excited, Pikachu. She'll have an excuse to cook a lot of food!" Ash finished stating, standing up from the table in a hurry. If they were going to leave by tonight, he still needed to pack some of his stuff to bring home. "We'll meet back at the bus depot tonight, okay, Janine? Sound good?"

"Uh sure..." she responded, but Ash was already off. Pikachu likewise left his perch atop her shoulder and ran after his best friend. Ash didn't mean to just dash out of there, but he had to pack his stuff along with leaving his paperwork from the internship with Giovanni so that it would get graded.

Looking at the time, Ash figured it would be best to stop by Giovanni and give his work first. It wouldn't have ended well for him if he couldn't find his teacher; his luck he would end up failing the first semester and have to repeat it. Imagine what Gary or Leaf would say if he failed.

Changing directions so that he could head towards their classroom, Ash picked up the pace as he sprinted by students. Among them were a few he recognized, Bruce and Trent seemingly stuck out due to their beaten-up appearance. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but all he could hear was about some crazy chef. Chuckling at what would probably be another of their tall tales, Ash continued onward as he approached the main building.

"You know, Pikachu, sometimes it feels like Bruce and Trent aren't from here with all their crazy talk," Ash stated, his best friend nodding in agreement before they both laughed at such an outrageous thought. Of course they had to be from somewhere on this planet to exist. Opening the door, the duo stepped inside as the heat from the building warmed them up slightly. Walking down the hall, the duo peered inside the open doors looking for Giovanni. Yet one by one they were wrong as each one lacked the person they had been searching for.

Looking into a window, Ash noticed what seemed to be Ritchie talking with a teacher. A large stack of papers in his hands as the duo were getting animated in what seemed to be an argument. Not wanting to get involved this time in fear of failing himself, the boy continued on down the hall. Passing a few students he recognized from the Class Battle, Ash finally heard Giovanni's voice coming from a nearby room.

"Yes, I understand the circumstances," his voice echoed down the hall. Following it, Ash found the man sitting at a desk as a stack of papers sat before him. "And I get that with the recent events we all should be there, but I can't right now. I must attend the stock holder's meeting in Saffron City for the Silph Company otherwise who knows what may happen."

There was a pause, the older man glaring at the ground as Ash noticed the grip around his phone tighten. Whatever had been said seemed to upset the man as he responded to the person on the phone. "Just keep me informed of any decisions that are made. That's all I ask, Lance."

Ending the call, Giovanni threw his phone onto the desk before sighing loudly. Not sure what to do, Ash knocked on the door as it attracted Giovanni's attention. Upon seeing him, the man welcomed him into the room with a smile.

"Mr. Ketchum, I'm glad to see you're alright after the events in Vermilion City. I heard that you made quite an impression on a client of mine," the Gym Leader began, taking the papers from Ash. The boy looked confused for a moment, unable to remember much of that night when it came to people. It was then he remembered that strange man who had handed him a card. That was when he realized the card had most likely been destroyed during the skirmish with Zapdos.

"That's right, I completely forgot about crazy-hair guy!" Ash shouted out in surprise as Pikachu almost fell from his perch due to Ash's antic. "He gave me a card to contact him and everything but I lost it. Aw man, Surge is gonna kill me if he hears this."

"No worries, Lysandre is a very busy man at the moment. I've been working with him on establishing a branch for his esteemed company in the Kanto region. By doing so, I hope to help bring technological advances to help both people and Pokémon alike. So I have a feeling you'll be seeing him again at some point. And when I meet up with him, I'll give him Surge's contact information so that they can reach out to you."

"That would be great. Especially since I would probably just lose his information again," Ash admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Giovanni just coughed at the words his student stated before placing the paperwork with the others. Ash was surprised to see that the pile was as big as it was; it couldn't help but make him wonder if he were the last one to turn in his work.

"Though, I'd assume you'll have quite a few people lining up for your services after that battle with Zapdos. It isn't everyday someone faces down a being of legend and survives," Giovanni began, hearing his phone vibrate a bit as he reached for it. Looking at the screen, the man scowled at it before looking to Ash. "I'm sorry, but it appears I have to take this. It's an urgent call for one of my properties I'm looking to build."

"No problem, Pikachu and I were about to get going now anyways. We want to make it to Pallet Town before the buses stop running for the night."

With that, Ash was out the door and headed down the hall. Though he paused for a moment when he heard Giovanni's voice followed by a slamming door. Whatever the call was about, the man seemed to be rather upset over it. Though it didn't concern Ash so he didn't really care about it altogether.

"Pikachu, once we leave here it's a month of no school. I can't wait to get started!" he shouted before sprinting down the hall and out the front door. The sun shined on his face, a light breeze blowing through the wind as he made his way for his dorm. His only thought being about getting out of the city.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, Kai knowing that during this time of the year there would be less sunlight than usual. It didn't bother him too much, it just meant he had to finish his search quicker than he expected. The cool breezes from this time of the year surrounded his body as he shuddered for a moment before reaching the top of his current hill. Looking around the area, the boy took in the natural beauty of it all. His breath appearing before his body as he reached into his backpack, a bottle of water now in his hand. Drinking it, thoughts of Cinnabar Island returned to Kai as he decided it was time to push onwards.

 _It's got to be around here, his contact information in the school directory said so..._ he thought in frustration, beginning to climb down the hill to walk through the land beneath him. If his target wasn't here, he would just have to set up camp for the night before searching again. It wasn't like he had to be anywhere or that anyone was looking for him. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop him until he got answers. If it weren't for the fact he would need assistance to do this, he would have done so on his own. But as it was now, he wouldn't be able to complete his desire.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, Kai walked out towards the open field before him. The sight of a small barn and a house entering his eyesight. Wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, the young student smirked at the thought of him having found the one he was searching for.

"Now the hard part begins."

In the distance, the strong freshman could hear a familiar and wanted voice as he picked up the pace. He had to get to him before the person left.

"Come on, Dugtrio! Once this row is finished we're through for the day. Of course the day we get back from school is when they decide to get the fields ready for winter," the voice called out. Kai watched from a distance as the Ground-Type plowed through the field, getting the soil ready for the winter. He wondered if they were planning to grow anything during the colder months or if it was to preserve nutrients. Either way, he cared little for the act and instead looked at the boy. He seemed to be doing other work, namely taking what must have been their crops from the last few months and placing them into storage. It almost seemed like a race between the two. Coming to a full stop, Kai watched as the boy shut the door to their storage barn before returning Dugtrio to its pokeball.

"So this is what you do."

"What in the!?" Kumo shouted, jumping in shock before seeing Kai walk towards him. Rolling his eyes, Kumo met the young student in the field before shoving his hands into his pockets. "What brings you all the way out to these small parts, brother?"

"I require your assistance." Kai held his hand outward, unsure of what to do with it as it twitched slightly. He had written everything down pertaining to his thoughts, but now that he was before Kumo he found it difficult to speak. Something about the boy always had Kai put off a little. It was like he was looking right into a mirror. "It's...about...Kasai..."

"'Father'? No thanks, that guy couldn't care less about me, so why should I care about whatever he's doing? Besides, this farming life is pretty good. I guess in the end, I lucked out better than you did, bro."

"You have to help."

Kumo shrugged his shoulders before turning away. Kai was growing nervous over the boy's stubbornness, unsure if he would come along with him or not. "I don't have to do anything except gather the crops and get ready for the next season. You're a big, strong, boy, you can handle things on your own when it comes to your daddy issues."

Kai was shaking now, he had no clue what to do. His only chance at getting answers and finding the truth was walking away from him. Running forward, the confused boy tackled Kumo to the ground; his body keeping him pinned. "I'm begging you to help me. I want to know what happened with us. I need to know the truth."

"Ah. So you want to go _there,_ " Kumo replied, kicking Kai off of him. Standing, the boy dusted himself off before looking at Kai. "That for sure makes me not want to help. I ain't risking this sweet life I have for you or your desires.

"Do you know what happens to anyone that heads to that place?"

"No. I don't remember any of it. What happens?"

"Beats me," Kumo answered as he shrugged his shoulders. Kai continued to wait for an answer, unaware that Kumo honestly had no clue. Seeing this, the boy shook his head in annoyance. "You might be some great battling prodigy, but you honestly can't read a situation. No one knows what goes on there cause anyone who does go is never heard from again."

Kai continued to look onwards with a blank stare before opening his mouth. "Then let's go and see what it's like. We'll be the first to return from it."

Kumo crossed his arms in the shape of an "x", a scowl forming on his face before he continued his march towards the barn. "Go ahead, but don't drag me into this. I've told you before and I'll say it again; I want nothing to do with this. You can handle it on your own."

 _I see, testing my skills. Good idea, Kumo. I have to be ready to attack when we get there,_ Kai thought to himself. The young boy tossed Ninetales' pokeball outward. The Fire-Type emerged before its trainer in a flash of a bright light. Landing gracefully, Ninetales prepared itself for battle.

"Confuse Ray!"

Kai's shout made Kumo look behind him, the boy staring directly at Ninetales as the creature lifted its tails into the air. Small orbs formed on the tip of each tail, the objects shooting outward and connecting with his face. Kai watched on as Kumo seemed dazed from the attack, the boy falling onto the ground unconscious as he walked over to him. Poking the unconscious Kumo, Kai sighed once he realized the boy wasn't getting up.

"That wasn't much of a challenge. Why even test me if you weren't gonna fight back," Kai muttered, tossing his hands behind his head. He then motioned for Ninetales to lift the boy onto its back, the Fox Pokémon doing as it was asked. Looking at the setting sun, Kai walked away from the farm; he knew they had to get in some hiking today since starting tomorrow they were heading home. It would take them a while, and Kai wasn't sure how long it would actually take, but the only thought running through his mind was of finding his father and their home. The two began the trek out of the farm, heading off on their new adventure with their passed-out companion.

* * *

 **And that brings an end to Beginnings. Hopefully you all enjoyed the first part of what's to come and on December 5th, Lessons will have its first chapter uploaded. But before that there will be a couple one shots uploaded.**

 **As for the chapter itself, hopefully it was good. So Ash and Janine are heading to Pallet Town for their winter break while Kai (technically) kidnapped Kumo to help him find Kasai. And then there was that phone call for Giovanni that'll be brought up again at some point.**

 **I'd just like to say thank you to a few individuals who reviewed quite often. Epicocity, Rajiv A. Rajaram, XDiamond90X, ChE Clarinetist, MisterLooneyTune and Amourshipper 35. Thank you for reading from the first chapter.**

 **And like always:** **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


End file.
